Professor Layton and the mystery of stone
by Abitat Eco
Summary: When Luke and Clark uncover a mysterious artefact at an archaeological dig, Luke contacts the Professor, Flora, Emmy and Clive to help solve the mystery. However, when a dark being is seen lurking about and turning several people into stone, the Professor and his team must solve this strange mystery, which may seem more complex than they could've ever imagined. Read for enjoyment.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_'Then with the winged sandals, magic sack and helmet of invisibility, Perseus flew in search of the monsters' hideout. He eventually found it on an island and saw three monsters sleeping. They all had snakes for hair and they were surrounded by several stone statues of men, women, children and animals that had all fallen victim to the dreaded gaze of the gorgon. _

_Knowing that looking into the eyes of a gorgon can turn people into stone, Perseus held up his polished shield as he searched for Medusa. He eventually found her as she was the only one of them who had the face of a beautiful woman. He had to kill her to save his mother and the rest of the kingdom. However, Medusa awoke and heard Perseus's footsteps and immediately opened her eyes, but her gaze bounced off Perseus's shield and upon seeing herself in the reflection of the mirror shield she turned into cold stone._

_ Perseus cut off her head with the strongest blade ever made and flew off with the head back to his kingdom, ignoring the other gorgons' angry howls as they mourned their sister. The evil king was overthrown and replaced with Perseus. He gave back the magical items to the Gods and gave the head of Medusa to Athena. As for the gorgons, they were never seen again, but some say that Athena lost the magical head of Medusa. Its whereabouts are still a mystery to this day, being lost for thousands of years, but it is said that the Gorgons will rise once again in the distant future…'_

The figure that sat by the crackling fire closed the book carefully and replaced it on the wooden table beside them. The figure grinned, pictures of the previous story flashing like cameras in their mind and the images zooming past, so real that they actually could've been.

"Such a splendid story," the figure smirked, "A fabled fabrication still-or so some people think…"

The figure let out a cold chuckle, gazing longingly into the flames as they danced around the wood on the cold, frosty night.

"How amazing it would be to make that story into reality. After all, anything is possible if you just keep working for it…"

The figure trailed off in midsentence and slowly rose from the armchair. She threw her hair gracefully behind her back and closed her blue eyes in extreme concentration. They were a stunning sapphire, but there was a dark hint of evil in them as the figure mouthed wordlessly, her face becoming screwed up with extreme hunger and desire.

"I suppose that it's time to inscribe the future of human kind," she muttered in a voice barely more than a cracked, hoarse whisper, "Nothing will get in my way. Nothing. Not even one puzzle-solving gentleman and his little troupe of brats."

The figure strode confidently across to the other side of the room and clutched the doorknob with such a strong grip that there was an echoing _crack_ as the knob was wrenched from its hole. She flung open the door after taking one final look around the room and exiting, with the fire still flickering gently, spitting out ashes and burnt pieces of wood aggressively as if completely disagreeing with the figure's plans. The figure smirked evilly.

"Watch out, Layton. This is the final puzzle-of which you will never solve…"

A deafening echo of piercing laughter filled the entire room with an icy fear long after the dark figure had exited, with all becoming silent and the fire's flickering flames now extinguished completely in a dead cold state…

_Hello Fanfiction! After months of reading stories on this website, I have finally managed to create my own. I LOVE Professor Layton so here is my first story. I hope you like it! I intend to write more like this in the future. Sorry the prologue is a bit short. Did you enjoy it? Please read and review! I'd be extremely grateful if you did or you could give me your ideas and feedback. The first chapter is available to read now. Oh, I don't own Professor Layton-Level 5 does. Some of the characters are OCs though and I do own them. Thanks again! :) :) :) :)_


	2. Chapter 1 The discovery

**Chapter 1: The discovery**

Luke Triton grinned happily, gently closing the cover of the book he was currently reading- 'One hundred tales of Greek Myths'. Having just finished the story of Perseus and Medusa he folded over the page to keep his place at the chapter about Theseus and the Minotaur. That sure was some chapter! Slowly getting up he skipped over to the bookshelf and carefully replaced it into the correct alphabetical position before diving onto his comfortable bunker bed, smiling as the velvet of his blue duvet brushed against his smooth skin. He straightened out his blue woollen jumper and adjusted his smart blue cap that sat proudly on top of his hazel coloured hair. He looked around at his room which was completely full of stuffed teddy bears and animal photographs, a wooden desk for studying with a chair and lamp to match, his HUGE bookcase, his typewriter, his world globe and map, his precious violin which lay perched on the side of his bed and his collection of notebooks, pictures and keep sakes from all of the places that he had visited. He sighed as he looked around his room. There was absolutely nothing wrong with it but it just didn't feel like…his real room.

Luke returned to his current activity of gazing at his bulging bookcase, consisting of story books, fantasies, mythological books, non-fiction, sci-fi, historical, action, cartoon, adventure, mystery and most importantly, a whole shelf dedicated to puzzle books…puzzles… Luke simply adored reading, almost as much as he enjoyed puzzles. There wasn't much room left on his shelf to fit any more books in though however. His father had often told him to get rid of some of his books saying that as much as he loved to see his son enjoying himself they were just cluttering up his room, but Luke would never get rid of his book collection. After all, the Professor had told him: '_A true gentleman can never have too many books and puzzles'. _Luke sighed once again as the memory hit him like a ten tonne truck. The Professor.

Luke had been the self-proclaimed apprentice of Professor Herschel Layton-puzzle solving gentleman extraordinaire. He was a Professor of archaeology at Gressenheller University and he and Luke had gone on many adventures together until his father got a job transfer and he had to move with his family to America which seemed like a thousand miles away from London. His father had told him that he would arrange for them to meet up again very soon, which improved Luke's spirits greatly, but it had been three months since he had sent a letter to the Professor and he still hadn't received a reply yet.

_He must be busy-he is an archaeology Professor after all. _

Luke had made a few new friends here in America, but it wasn't the same as London. He missed the Professor. He missed their adventures, his lectures on being a true gentleman and most of all he missed the Professor's puzzles and how he was inspired every time he came across an everyday object such as a broom or a light bulb. He thought of the Professor almost all of the time as well as all the other people he had left behind, such as Flora.

Flora was the Professor's adopted daughter. They had found her in the curious village of St Mystere where Baron Reinhold had left his daughter and his fortune to whoever could solve his tower of puzzles and get past the robot citizens of the village. She was the picture of a true lady-very sweet, very modest and very pretty. They had often left her when they went on adventures for her own safety but that had just infuriated Flora and Luke often felt quite guilty about it now. She was often one to get kidnapped and Luke had even tried to save her once, but that epically failed as the bad guy had kicked a pot onto him. Flora was one to make disaster in the kitchen, but Luke really missed her.

He also missed Emmy, who had the annoying habit of calling Luke 'second assistant' which started their grand rivalry, but she was caring, feisty and had a strong attitude and fought like a ninja (so it was no wonder he tried not to get on the bad side of Emmy Altava) and he missed Arianna, Tony, Crow and all of the other children at Misthallery (his old home town when he first met Professor Layton in the case of a spectre destroying the town) and strangely, he missed Clive.

He was the madman who tried to destroy London with a giant robot in revenge for his parents' death and he had abducted Flora but he was only desperate and had a caring personality that really showed itself when talking to Luke as he had posed as a future version of him and claimed Luke to be like the 'brother he never had'. Clive was currently in jail at the moment so it was unlikely he would ever see him again.

_If only I could just hear from him, or Flora or the Professor_, he thought sadly staring at the photograph of himself, Flora and the Professor outside the university.

"Luke! There's a letter down here for you!" his mother called softly from the kitchen downstairs.

Luke sprang to his feet in excitement and ran down the stairs two at a time in his haste to find the letter. Perhaps his prayers had been answered. He burst through the kitchen door at great speed, looking around expectantly to see his mother folding her arms sternly, but with a beaming smile upon her beautiful face, which reassured Luke that he wasn't in trouble.

"Good morning, Mum!" Luke chirruped warmly running over to embrace his mother in a tight hug.

Brenda beamed happily and extended her folded arms to return the hug to her eager son. She brushed her chestnut hair behind her ears and straightened out her flowing violet blouse which had several embroidered flowers stitched on the front-one of the outfits that Brenda constantly wore, despite the fact that her husband had brought her several expensive dresses from huge shopping centres.

"Good morning, Luke. Now, you little eager beaver, what have I said about running on the stairs?"

Luke's cheeks reddened a little but he couldn't help smiling. His mother still treated him like a seven year old in some ways but this was her own special way of showing her love to Luke that he completely understood. Luke grinned apologetically and Brenda released him from her tight embrace and ruffled his hair lovingly which made Luke wince a little but he just grinned and bared it.

"Thanks Mum. So did you say I had a letter?"

Brenda handed him a huge bulging envelope with fancy writing scrawled neatly across the middle, by the looks of it with an old fashioned quill pen. Luke began to tremble in excitement and he shakily opened the envelope with quivering hands as he recognised the Professor's elegant handwriting was in there to make it bulge so much? He unfolded the letter and squinted at it for a while to get used to the minute size of writing that the Professor always wrote in and settled down at the table to read it whilst his mother bustled about in the kitchen preparing a warm cup of hot chocolate for herself and Luke. Luke laid the paper on the table and read it through carefully:

_'Dear Luke, my number one apprentice,_

_ How are you keeping my boy? Are you and your parents well? I received your letter. I must say that your handwriting has certainly improved since the last time I saw you which was quite a few months ago. I adored the hidden puzzle in the letter you sent me…that reminds me-how is school lately? I hope you are still getting good results like the true gentleman you are. I'm glad to hear that you are settling in well and making new friends. I'm just as busy as usual what with the exam season in Gressenheller which means a whole lot of marking so you know what I mean. You were asking of Flora in your previous letter. She's fine at the moment and growing into a proper young lady. She was very tearful after you left but she's calmed down a little now and you won't believe me when I say this but she can cook edible food after I asked Rosa to give her a few lessons and Flora can't stop talking about you lately. Yes, she would love to come and visit as soon as your father has fixed some dates in which we can visit. You remember Rosa my old housekeeper don't you Luke? She's missing you too and so is Emmy. She's sad that you've left but she made out it was that she can't tease you anymore which is most certainly a lie but I couldn't help but laugh. She's taking training courses to join Inspector Chelmey and Inspector Grosky at Scotland Yard but everyone here is fine. We've also been visiting Clive lately. He had his trial just after you left. Bill Hawkes wanted a life imprisonment but the judge gave him two years. He's been asking about you a lot Luke and I think that when he is released he would love to come and see you. How are your parents? I know Clark is doing some archaeological digs lately. Have you found anything interesting? Send my regards to Brenda too please as well as Clark. There have been no mysteries to solve here lately so don't worry on missing out on things. I've enclosed three puzzles to cheer you up. You always enjoyed the river crossing puzzle (wolf, sheep and cabbage) and there are two 'escape' puzzles I thought you might like as well. Flora created the one where you have to move the blocks around to form a picture and Paul…sorry Don Paolo included an escape puzzle featuring you and Flora. I do hope that you enjoy them my boy. I hope to hear from you soon and visit you all as soon as possible. All the best my boy,_

_ Professor Hershel Layton, Your friend and mentor_

_Flora Reinhold (PS. There's a hidden message that I've written for you after you solve my puzzle) Emmy Altava DON PAOLO Andrew Schrader Dean Delmona Clive Scotland Yard _

Luke wiped the tears from the corner of his eyes as he finished off the Professor's letter. Everyone was missing him and they'd all signed his letter-even DON PAOLO! Clive had signed it too and seeing the names of all of his friends on a letter specially written to him made his heart swell with happiness. Brenda had just sat down opposite Luke at the large table, smiling with pleasure.

"What did he say, sweetheart?" she asked softly as Luke pushed the letter gently forward for her to see.

"Just giving me an update on life in London," he replied, delving into the envelope to find the hidden puzzles that the Professor had included.

He eventually found them and pulled them out to examine them. Flora had certainly put a lot of effort into making the one puzzle and she'd even included a little note in there for him to which would be revealed when he solved the puzzle.

He studied Don Paolo's puzzle which was a very complex sort and involved Luke having to make his way past several obstacles to rescue Flora from Don Paolo. Enclosed was a small grubby piece of parchment on which Luke could just barely see in a faded untidy scrawl a short message:

_'HEY KID,_

_ DON'T THINK THIS WAS MY IDEA! IT WAS LAYTON'S IDEA ALRIGHT?! JUST BECAUSE I'M GOOD IT DOESN'T MEAN THAT I'M _THAT_ SOFT! I THOUGHT OF MAKING THIS PUZZLE INTO REALITY BUT LAYTON DISGREED. DON'T WORRY I HAVN'T ATTEMPTED TO KIDNAP YOUR PRECIOUS FLORA WHILE YOU'VE BEEN AWAY…YET! HA! HA! HA! I'M SOOOO EVIL! D.P '_

Luke smirked as he read the parchment through twice. The Professor's idea? Yeah right! Perhaps Don Paolo wasn't so bad after all, considering he had stopped calling Luke 'brat'.

_Typical Don Paolo,_ he thought to himself.

Brenda took another sip of her hot chocolate and smiled at Luke.

"That was very sweet of the Professor, wasn't it? He's even included some puzzles for you and bless young Flora! She's even made you a puzzle! Oh, I do hope that Clark gets a date sorted soon! This Don Paolo and this boy Clive-do you know them?"

"Oh, Don Paolo used to be the Professor's arch-nemesis when the Professor started going out with Claire, who Don Paolo loved. He previously tried to run us over with a Ferris Wheel, disguised himself as Flora to get the Elysian box after locking her in a barn and…oh yes, he disguised himself as the Professor and helped us in the last adventure, which was very strange indeed…"

"When you start going on like this I just lose it!" Brenda cut him off with a tinkling laugh, "Clark used to go on about Layton and Claire a lot. It was such a pity, but at least he has Flora and Miss Emmy to keep him company and most importantly he had you. Your father and I are very proud of you, Luke."

Luke giggled and drowned his hot chocolate in one gulp, sighing contentedly as the warm liquid trickled down his sore throat filling it with a delicious chocolate flavour.

"Ahhh! Thanks Mum! That was so delicious!"

Brenda smirked and picked up Luke's animal mug to make him another hot drink later before sitting back down next to her son who was already absorbed in Flora's puzzle, moving all of the blocks around to try to form the picture. It was indeed a complex and well-made puzzle, but Luke was never going to let this be one of his unsolved puzzles-after all, there was a letter from Flora at stake and she was one of his closest friends in the world to him. Brenda peered at Flora's puzzle and smiled lovingly at her son. She adored Flora and would've traded everything that she possessed to have the Professor, Flora and the rest of Luke's friends come around and make Luke the happiest boy on the planet.

_Clark would probably do the same thing too, _she thought to herself as Luke groaned in agitation when he had got an incorrect answer.

Just then the front door creaked open and closed again with a quiet click, causing Brenda to leap to her feet and put the kettle on to boil a fresh batch of tea. Soon after the kitchen door opened and in strode Clark, Luke's father, back from another long night at work and looking incredibly tired. His lips spread into a wide smile when he saw his charming wife and his son returning his own welcoming smile and he chuckled loudly when he saw Luke fiddling with the puzzle in the corner.

"Aren't you going to give that bulging mind of yours a rest, Luke?" he asked softly, "Looks like I came back just in time for a cup of warm tea. Did you both sleep well?"

Luke placed down Flora's puzzle carefully so as not to break it and ran over to give his father a hug. He could always finish the puzzle later.

"Great thanks, Dad!" he replied happily, resurfacing from his tight embrace again after Clark had returned Luke's loving hug to him, "I got a letter from the Professor today! Flora and Don Paolo sent me some puzzles to solve and the Professor sends his best to everyone!"

"Ah, it's good to finally hear from Hershel. We're all missing him, Luke, but I must say that you've coped very well with it all indeed. I need your help with something, my boy. One of my colleagues gave me a challenging puzzle and I can't make a head or tail of it! Could you help please?"

"Of course, Dad! I am the Professor's apprentice after all. Now, let's see..."

_Puzzle 1-Too many legs?__ (40 picarats)_

_'In come two legs carrying one leg, lays one leg on three legs and two legs leaves. In come four legs, picks up one leg. In come two legs, throw three legs at four legs then pick up one leg and place it back on three legs.'_ What on Earth is happening?

(The answer is below. If you wish to solve it for fun then you can and gain some picarats but cover up the answer first!)

"Blimey, Luke, that was quick!" Clark exclaimed in shock after Luke had thought for a few seconds.

"A human comes in with a leg of meat, lays it on a stool and exits. In comes a dog and picks up the leg of meat. The human comes in, throws the stool at the dog and picks up the leg of meat and puts it back on the stool. That is a very good puzzle dad! Of course, animals shouldn't be treated like that in reality!"

Clark beamed proudly at his son as Brenda smiled with him.

"The Professor has taught him well, hasn't he, Clark?" stated Brenda, kissing Clark very gently on the forehead with her rosy lips as he nodded in agreement and smiled lovingly at his wife, "Oh, I forgot to ask-how did it go? Find anything interesting?"

Clark sighed in agitation and straightened out his uniform.

"Well…" he began slowly, but he was soon cut off by a loud crackling noise in his pocket.

Fumbling for the source of the noise he finally pulled out his walkie-talkie device and placed the receiver to his ear firmly.

"Clark? Triton! Do you read me? Over." crackled a voice from the receiver.

It sounded flustered and excited.

"I receive. What is it? Over."

"You have to come down here right away! I think we've found something! Over."

"Okay. I'm on my way. Over and out."

Clark placed the device back into his pocket and glanced apologetically at Brenda.

"Speak of the devil, Brenda. I'm sorry about this. I won't be long. Luke! Would you like to come with me?"

Luke leaped down from his chair and rushed to get his satchel strap bag. Brenda giggled gently and kissed her husband goodbye as he and Luke dashed out of the door.

"You bet I want to! Thanks Dad!" Luke yelled in excitement as he ran to keep up with his father.

The air was warm despite it being winter and the other children were out playing in the snow and making sculptures. The robins were all tweeting merrily in the treetops singing in high pitched beautiful voices, but Clark seemed completely oblivious to the beauty of the season as he raced ahead quickly to get to the excavation site. Luke panted breathlessly as he struggled to keep up with his father. He'd forgotten how fast Clark was.

"Clark! There you are! We think we've found a tunnel or a secret shrine or whatever but we aren't exactly sure. Could you check it out please? Ah, so this is Luke, your charming son. Nice to meet you, boy. My name's Mr Rowley, but you can call me John."

He held out a hand for Luke to shake and he gladly accepted it, smiling at the man in front of him. He had a tall lean posture with brown bushy hair and dark green eyes with heavy lids and a pale complexion, but his smile was friendly enough.

Clark meanwhile had been peering down the tunnel with his flashlight accompanied by some of the other workers in search of the source of the tunnel, but so far to no success.

"What do you think you've found, Mr Rowley…sorry err…I mean John?" Luke asked in interest, peering briefly at the landscape on which they were working and sketching some images into his trusty notebook.

"Probably a historical shrine if we're extremely lucky from many centuries ago but it'll probably be an ordinary tunnel that has been dug for a prank. You know what teenagers are like these days—"

"I don't think so, John," Clark answered in a shaky tone that contained traces of excitement, "There's an incredibly strange artefact down here but it is nothing of the sort that I've ever seen or heard of."

Clark pulled out a heavy artefact from its resting place beneath the Earth along with a large thin slab and set the two artefacts down extremely carefully onto the table so as not to get as much as a speck of a dust or a microscopic crack on the precious pieces. All of the workers now crowded around the table, immensely intrigued and vigorously muttering amongst themselves.

_'What IS that thing?'_

_'Pah! Hardly looks like it's worth ten dollars even!'_

_'Wow…what could it be? I've never seen anything like it…'_

_'LET ME SEE! GET OUT OF THE WAY…Oh…Is that _IT_?!'_

"Luke," Clark beckoned amongst the hubbub of chaos and noise, "I think you should see this."

Cautiously, Luke made his way to the front of the crowd, being careful not to push as a true gentleman never pushed or jostled in a queue. What Luke saw was beyond his imagination, in his opinion. Perched upon the table was a large stone sculpture of what appeared to resemble a stone head, with features so realistic and perfectly sculptured. Every strand of what appeared to be spiky hair was etched perfectly into the statue, the eyes remained closed in a state of calm peace and the stone glistened brilliantly on the reflected sunlight from nearby trees covered in snow like icing on a cake.

Next to this artefact was a simple stone slab. At first Luke couldn't see what was so special about it but then he noticed that it had inscriptions carved into the stone in a language that Luke couldn't make out. It was obvious that they had just uncovered an ancient artefact. Dust was already starting to form on its surface and the discussion amongst the workers continued.

_Mystery 1- The strange discovery_

_Clark and his excavation team have uncovered a strange artefact, undoubtedly many centuries old. What could it possibly be?_

_Mystery 2- The inscription_

_Found with the strange artefact was a stone tablet with words in a strange language etched into it. What is this language and the message it hides? Is this more complex than it seems? _

"Enough! We need to get this to a museum to be checked out. We don't know what it is but one thing is for sure- it's OLD. A few centuries at the very least. Looks like we have actually found something. Well done guys! Great job Clark."

However, Clark was the only person not joining in the conversations. He was studying the artefact at every angle possible, drinking in every detail with a frown on his face. As all of the workers started bundling the artefacts into a protective crate, Luke walked over to his father with a worried expression on his face.

"Dad, are you okay?" Luke asked panicking, "You seem disturbed. Do you know what those things are?"

Clark instantly snapped out of his dream like state and stared at Luke's worried face before shaking his head gently.

"No, Luke," he answered in a quivering voice, "I don't think we've uncovered something good though. That is what I fear..."

"Dad…," Luke hesitated, then took a deep breath and continued his sentence in a quiet whisper, "I think I should contact the Professor. This looks like the beginning of a 'Laytonesque' mystery- a very strange and complex one…"

Clark was silent for several moments and then he reluctantly nodded slowly.

"You're right, my boy. I think it's time you replied to the Professor's letter, Luke…"

Without another word or glance at the strange artefacts, the two set off for home once again, being careful to avoid each other's eyes.

One thing was for certain though- Luke was right, as these strange artefacts would lead him and the Professor into another big adventure, perhaps more complex even than the mystery of the lost future…

_Chapter 1 is now complete. I did this in a matter of hours. Don't worry as you won't have to wait too long for updates. Like the cliff hanger? I love that phrase…_Laytonesque_. Borrowed from 'Professor Layton and the spectre's call'. Will do more mysteries and puzzles too. Please review! If you have the time, check out some of the other Professor Layton stories-they're utterly _Laytonesque! _Hee hee. __J__J__J__J_


	3. Chapter 2 An unexpected letter

**Chapter 2-An unexpected letter**

Repeatedly checking her watch, Flora let out an audible sigh as she curled up in agitation on the warm scarlet sofa that stood in the middle of the Professor's spotless study. The sofa was very comfortable but her sudden anxiety made her twitch and wince in agitation. She peered around the room, admiring her hard efforts in keeping the Professor's study spotless whilst he was busy marking the university exam papers. Rosa had been too ill to do the cleaning, so Flora had done it all for her instead and as a reward to say thank you, Rosa had offered Flora a lesson for the following night on how to bake a luxurious strawberry shortcake drizzled in strawberry sauce-Flora's favourite flavour.

She kept glancing outside every few minutes to check if the Professor had returned from the university yet, but there was no sign of his precious Layton mobile, not as if Flora expected it. It was a habit to be worried about the Professor, but she needed to remind herself that he was a very busy man lately with all the marking he had to do. She had offered to help him more than a dozen times, but he had just smiled and told her that a lady should be enjoying herself, not cooped up in the corner of a dull room with a pen in hand and marking boring old exams. Flora smiled gently to herself and instead distracted her worries with Luke.

It had been five weeks and four days precisely since the professor had sent Luke the letter. Flora hoped desperately that it had reached him alright. She smiled as she remembered the puzzle that she had made especially for him and the secret message she had included. Flora didn't like to boast, but she really had done a good job on that puzzle, with a little bit of help from Emmy, whilst the Professor was at the university. The Professor was extremely proud of Flora when she showed him the puzzle and she hoped Luke would feel the same. Then again, maybe he wouldn't-Flora had feelings for Luke that he couldn't even imagine and they were immensely strong.

_I wonder if he's solved the puzzle and got my message yet, _she thought to herself, _Or maybe he's just left it under his bed and forgotten completely about it._

Flora grabbed her forehead and clenched her hands into tight fists.

"No," she said firmly, "Luke wouldn't do that! He wouldn't…"

Flora screwed up her eyes tightly and curled up even more on the sofa, now so tight that she could hardly breathe. She suddenly felt several water droplets trickle down her chin and suddenly realized that she was crying.

Immediately the door opened and in came Rosa, carefully carrying a tray of chocolate cookies and two cups of tea, a look of concern on her aged face. She gently placed the tray down on a small oak table and sat herself down next to Flora, who continued to sob quietly. Rosa wrapped her arm around the girl and held her close, patting her brown hair softly with her bony fingers. She adored Flora and hated to see her so upset.

"There, there sweetie," she said softly as Flora sniffled, "No one likes to see you upset. You can tell Old Rosa what's the matter. It may make you feel better."

Flora eventually emerged, her eyes red and sore from crying.

"Luke…"

Rosa nodded in understanding and held Flora's smooth palm tightly.

"It's okay, Flora. I miss the little rascal too. He and the Professor used to deliberately leave the study untidy so that I would tell them off, you know," she began conversationally, "Then there was the time when he and the Professor had a water fight and sprayed water all down my lovely clean windows. I chased after him with my vacuum cleaner for the whole afternoon and threatened to clean both his and the Professor's mischievous behaviour. They didn't half scream! Luke used to be a real screamer when Old Rosa got fired up!"

Flora giggled loudly, any trace of tears completely gone by now. She tried to imagine the Professor and Luke running away from Rosa with a vacuum cleaner and chortled loudly once again. Rosa joined in the laughter, imitating her ear-splitting screeches that she used with the Professor whenever he ruined her cleaning.

"Don't worry though, Flora. I'm sure that he'll reply soon enough and you can only wait before you receive anything. He'll love your puzzle as if it was the biggest teddy bear in the universe, poppet! You wait!"

She took a gulp of tea enthusiastically before smirking at Flora over the brim of her teacup.

"What's so funny?" Flora asked trying to hold back her anger at Rosa's smirk as the Professor had told her that a true lady never loses her temper unless absolutely necessary.

Rosa grinned slyly.

"Don't worry, Flora. I won't spill the beans…"

"What do you mean 'spill the beans'?" Flora asked in a very puzzled manner.

"Come off it!" Rosa chuckled as she took another large gulp of tea, "You had a very close relationship with Luke when he was around. Stronger than just a friendship…"

She trailed off, but she didn't need to finish her sentence anyway. Flora knew what she meant and turned a shade almost as dark as the sofa.

"Well…err…" she hesitated.

"Just forget I ever said anything. It's not my business to go prising into other people's business. Now, why don't you relax with this puzzle I've thought up. It's almost as delicious as my famous sponge cake!"

Flora nodded eagerly. A puzzle would be great at this moment and it had to be good because Rosa's sponge cake couldn't be described in Flora's opinion. She took a deep breath and straightened her ribbon.

"Here I go…"

_Puzzle 2- Perfect parfait (__30 picarats)_

_'I just love parfait deserts do you? Make my dream come true and make me a parfait by the following details to fulfil my dream parfait. Can you do it?_

_The chocolate goes above the strawberries (Note: Not necessarily DIRECTLY ABOVE)_

_The only ingredient between the chocolate and the cherries is whipped cream_

_The jelly touches the base of the glass_

_The middle layer is neither chocolate nor whipped cream _

_Can you do it?'_

(Like before if you wish to solve it then cover up the answer so that you don't see it. Well done if you got 40/40 picarats on the last puzzle! Solve this correctly and you'll get 70 picarats in total.)

"That is a really tough one, Rosa! I'll give it a try though."

Rosa watched in satisfaction as Flora hesitated and pondered on the answer several times for a few minutes, before Flora squealed excitedly and pointed her index finger at Rosa.

"I take it you have the answer then?" she asked with a smile upon her puckered lips, "Go ahead then."

"The jelly goes at the very bottom followed by the strawberries, then the cherries, after that the whipped cream and finally the chocolate goes on top!"

Rosa clapped her hands loudly at Flora's triumph as Flora giggled quietly and turned the same shade as the sofa again.

"Well done, poppet! Should've known that puzzle would be no problem for the adopted daughter of the cleverest and UNTIDIEST professor in London!" she congratulated proudly, putting a lot of emphasis into the word 'untidiest', "Was it too easy?"

"No, Rosa. Honestly it was really good, but I must admit…" Flora's stomach let out a small groan, "That puzzle has made me rather hungry. Could I perhaps have some of your…No. A true lady never wishes to be any hassle."

Rosa chuckled loudly and picked up the drinks tray, balancing it carefully on her lap.

"Oh Flora, you little mercenary! Of course you can have something to eat! I won't be long."

With her tray in hand, Rosa bustled out of the room and Flora sighed happily as she lay back on the sofa in positive spirits over solving Rosa's puzzle, all memory of being previously unhappy gone completely.

A knock on the door got her attention immediately as she skipped forward to open it. The Professor staggered inside, clutching a whole pile of papers, balanced on top of each other unprofessionally and in extreme danger of falling over. Flora grabbed the papers off the Professor just as his arms dropped. He straightened his top hat with a sigh and smiled warmly at Flora.

"Ah, thank you, Flora! My, it's been a very long day indeed! How have you been, dear?"

Flora threw herself into Layton's arms before he could react and nestled her head into the Professor's waistcoat. Layton smiled happily and wrapped his arms tightly around his adopted daughter.

"I've really missed you today."

Layton forced his smile to remain on his face. He felt incredibly guilty for leaving Flora alone whilst he worked at Gressenheller.

"I've missed you too, Flora. I would've traded anything to be with you today. It was extremely sunny earlier and I thought that I'd find you in the garden enjoying the sun."

It was then that the Professor noticed the red marks around Flora's eyes and released her with a sudden look of worry on his face.

"Flora? Have you been crying? Are you hurt?"

"No, Professor. Just some boy troubles, but nothing Old Rosa could fix, eh? We've had so much fun Professor-we've been talking about the times when you and Luke deliberately ruined my cleaning and I'd get my revenge. Oh, that reminds me. You were reading a book on artefacts last night, were you not?"

"Yes. Why—"

"Didn't I tell you that I'd throw away any book left lying around from now on? The garbage man should be coming in…" she pulled out her pocket watch theatrically, "Two minutes."

"What? !" The Professor yelled in horror as he dashed towards the kitchen at a great speed.

Flora stared at Rosa, who held a finger to her lips that supressed a wide grin.

"Thought that would work," she muttered quietly, "It's safely in his bookcase. You should've seen the look on his face though!"

Flora giggled as she heard a loud scuffling in the kitchen as Layton searched frantically for his 'missing' book. There was a knock at the door and the Professor gasped.

"Oh, no! The garbage collector is here!"

He began to search the kitchen once again quickly, now getting flustered.

"I'll get it!" Flora giggled as she waltzed gracefully towards the door and hovered her hand testily over the door knob.

The Professor sprinted from the kitchen, his top hat askew and panting breathlessly.

"No! Flora! Don't open the do…Oh, hello, Parcelle."

A stout man in a postal uniform and cap gave the Professor a bewildered look, then turned to Flora, who smiled cheerily at him.

"Expecting someone else, Layton?" he asked unable to take his eyes off the Professor's untidy appearance.

"No…No, Parcelle. Just…" he muttered, turning steadily redder by each second that passed, "So do you have a letter for us?"

"Yep. Came all the way from America it did."

Flora's eyes widened in excitement.

"That will be from Luke. Thank you, Parcelle."

He bid the post man farewell with a wave of his top hat as the Parcelle slowly walked to the next house, grinning at the Professor before he rang their doorbell. Layton closed the door and placed his hands to his chin in what appeared to be extreme concentration.

"The person who did this must have a good sense of humour and want to get revenge when I leave my study untidy-and that someone is THERE!" he shouted, pointing his index finger directly at Rosa, who looked as though she would collapse on the floor if she laughed any harder.

He looked quite annoyed and flustered, but the Professor couldn't keep the act up for long and soon he too was laughing along with Rosa and Flora.

"Oh, Professor! You should've seen your face! You'd probably die of embarrassment, you know!"

She continued laughing for several more moments then reached out for the oak table, steadying herself before she fell over. Her eyes fell to the letter in Layton's hand and she beamed at Flora.

"There you go, Flora. I told you he'd answer, didn't I?"

Flora nodded. Of course he would. She looked at the Professor pleadingly and he smiled at Flora and handed her the envelope.

"Here dear. Would you care to do the honours of opening it?"

Flora nodded vigorously, her silk ribbon nudging out of place every time she nodded. Layton laughed as Flora ran to get the envelope knife. She tore at the paper carefully so that she didn't damage it and stared at Luke's slanted handwriting on the envelope once again. He certainly hadn't changed given everything that was going on.

Trembling with happiness, she forced the letter from its paper prison and unfolded it before sitting down on the sofa  
and studying the letter. It was very long- too long to be a normal letter. Flora hesitated as she skimmed through the letter, blinking rapidly after every word that she read.

"Professor," Flora said with a hint of curiosity in her delicate voice, "I think you've found your next case."

The Professor looked interested as Flora spoke.

"Please read it aloud, Flora. There's no need to be shy, dear."

She licked her cracked lips and began to read out the letter, squinting every now and then when she couldn't make out some of Luke's handwriting:

"_Dear Professor Layton and Flora,_

_Thank you ever so much for your brilliant letter and most importantly thank you so much for the puzzles you included. You were right Professor-that puzzle was one of my favourites, but my favourite at the moment has got to be that puzzle from Flora. I'm having a really hard time solving it, but considering the recent events I haven't really had much time for puzzles. That letter really cheered me up, especially seeing all of my best friends' names at the bottom of the letter. It makes my heart fill with happiness! I'm still really missing you .Please say thanks to Don Paolo and also give my best to Emmy, Rosa, Scotland Yard and everyone at Gressenheller too. I can't wait to see you and Flora again. Just thinking about you makes me really excited! My parents are okay at the moment. Mum and Dad can't wait to see you but it may be sooner than you think. The beginning of a strange mystery appeared the day I received your letter and it has something to do with my father's excavation dig. Until last week the workers had been digging in many various places and hadn't found anything as much as the odd ancient coin or even interesting minerals. When my dad returned from work when I received your letter he got an emergency notice from the team and we rushed there immediately. Not too long after, dad uncovered two strange artefacts. One was a stone statue resembling the shape of a strange head with a mysterious air about it and a stone tablet inscribed with a strange type of language that none of us could understand. They have been sent off to a museum to be analysed in the hope that more can be found out about them and reveal their true nature. Dad seems really shaken by the experience as he believes that the workers have uncovered something with an evil presence about it. I have to agree with him. It looks to me like something that I was reading about not too long ago, but it is only meant to be a myth. This is the confusing thing and why I'm writing to you so soon. I just know that this is the beginning of a 'Laytonesque' mystery that will need the attention of the great Professor Layton if it is to be solved. I don't know whether this mystery will be dangerous or not, but please bring Flora and perhaps Emmy-three great minds are better than one after all! I can't refuse you bringing them as my parents desperately want to see them too and I know that if I refuse Flora will probably have a ladylike rant…_

"I MOST CERTAINLY WOULD NOT! The CHEEK of that boy! Sorry. Anyway!"

"_So it's best you bring her along. I can't wait to start this new mystery with you, Flora and Emmy. Please come as some as possible as I have a feeling that it's urgent. I really hope to see you soon and that you are all well and can help us once again with another perplexing mystery._

_Your friend and apprentice, Luke Triton"._

_"_I see. Very interesting. Very interesting indeed…" Layton muttered to himself a few moments after Flora had finished reading the letter, "Well, you know what they say, Flora, don't you?"

Flora responded almost immediately, feeling very happy that Luke had specifically asked her to come.

"A true gentleman and lady always help those who need it most," she recited, "Well, Luke really sounds like he needs help, so it's our duty to help him."

"That's correct, my girl. You're learning very quickly and that is something to be proud of. Of course we shall help Luke and as he asked you and Emmy to assist me then that you shall do."

Flora jumped in the air triumphantly, smiling with pleasure at the thought of seeing Luke once again after so many long months.

"Who's going to tidy up your study while you're having a lovely time solving puzzles on holiday. That's right. Poor Old Rosa, that's who," she interrupted, folding her arms crossly and looking deeply offended before grinning happily.

"Don't worry, Professor! You go and solve that puzzle for young Luke. Oh and…I _promise_ not to pull that trick on you again!"

The professor smirked, but looked deeply relieved all the same. It really had come as a shock to him when Rosa made her little joke.

"Flora, I expect that we'll be leaving first thing in the morning. Whilst I ring Emmy to let her know, could you pack some things up so that we're in no rush tomorrow morning?"

"Tomorrow?! That's so soon!"

"A gentleman never keeps a friend waiting," he said with a smirk, "The sooner we set off, the sooner we can see Luke and his family again. I'll have to make a note to Dean Delmona telling him that I have an emergancy that needs seeing to before anything else."

"Of course, Professor! I'll get started right now!"

Flora charged up the stairs to her room, whilst the professor picked up his old phone in the Kitchen and began to dial Emmy's number. The phone rang for quite some time before a loud voice spoke from the other end of the line.

"Hello, Emmy it's me."

There was an immediate change of voice as her tone became light and bouncy with pleasure.

"Yes I'm okay, thank you. Yourself? That's good. Listen, Emmy, I just got a letter from Luke discussing a case that has piqued my curiosity and he's requested that you come along too. He's been really missing you."

Emmy made a comment on the end of the line and Layton chuckled.

"No, I wouldn't say that to my number one apprentice, Emmy. You are my number one assistant after all."

Emmy continued chatting enthusiastically.

"You can come then? That's good. Pardon?"

Emmy repeated her sentence as a smile crept on the professor's face.

Oh yes! Luke would definitely love that! Will it be allowed though? How could you not tell me this brilliant news?!"

Emmy replied with a several slurred buzzes as the batteries began to fail.

"That's good. Okay, Emmy. Tomorrow then? The phone is low on batteries so I'll have to end it here, but I'll see you tomorrow then at seven o clock in the morning. Is that alright? Okay, Emmy. Goodbye."

The phone clicked as the Professor turned it off before he replaced it and slumped down on the sofa. Rosa began to bustle around making a cup of warm tea.

"Well, that certainly was an unexpected letter," he yawned, "Very unexpected with a case so soon…"

The Professor sat upright and rubbed his eyes wearily. It had certainly been a long day for him at the university and he hadn't slept well for weeks. An early night would suit him very well. Before Rosa had even opened the study door, the Professor had fallen into a deep sleep, having long puzzling dreams about what this unexpected 'Laytonesque' mystery held in store for both his friends and himself…


	4. Chapter 3 The reunion

_Everything is running smoothly at the moment. Enjoying it so far? Really sorry for the length. Oh and I forgot to mention- I don't own Professor Layton! There is some FloraxClive in this chapter so for those of you who like Clive I think that you'll like this! Here is chapter 3. Enjoy! I appreciate all feedback!_

**Chapter 3-The reunion**

Beep. Beep. Flora reached her arm out groggily onto her pine dressing table and switched off her violet alarm clock, yawning widely as she did so. She rubbed her hands across her tired eyes repeatedly then sat up straight and stretched her graceful legs across her lavender bed sheets. She had slept very well that night, having vivid dreams of encountering diabolical puzzles and solving the mystery of the strange artefact with the Professor, Emmy and Luke… Luke!

With a rush of excitement, Flora immediately remembered that she would be going to America with the Professor and Emmy to solve Luke's mystery and she would finally see him again after what had seemed like an eternity. Flora checked her wristwatch. It read ten to seven.

"What?!" she shouted in surprise, leaping out of bed and stubbing her toe on the bottom of her dresser in the process.

It really hurt her as a large red mark began to form on the top of her toe but she gritted her teeth and hopped over to the silver mirror next to her bed. She hardly recognised the person in the mirror at all- their hair was standing up at odd angles as if they'd just received an enormous electric shock with tufts of chestnut all out of place, their eyes were incredibly red and sore from the previous night's sleep and their nightgown was all creased with marks beginning to show from where they had slept on it. Flora groaned and slapped a hand to her forehead. How would she be ready in time?

The door opened and the Professor walked in, already fully dressed and ready himself accompanied by Emmy who gave Flora a warm welcoming smile.

"Good morning, my dear. Did you sleep well?" the Professor asked as he surveyed her look of panic at seeing him all ready and waiting.

She nodded hastily then dived into her drawer to pull out her comfortable pink dress with white satin sleeves-her favourite dress in the entire world. Stumbling clumsily into her dress, she then grabbed her hairbrush and tore at her hair, wincing as large amounts parted with her scalp. The Professor smiled gently at Flora as Emmy laughed loudly.

"There's no need to rush, Flora!" said Emmy speaking for the first time during the five minutes she had been there watching Flora with a very amused expression, "Just take it easy."

Flora quickly nodded then shoved her red ribbon in her hair, ran to the bathroom and washed her face. The water was cool and refreshing and the minty flavour of the toothpaste made her tongue tingle. Finally, she sprayed a small amount of perfume on her wrists and checked her appearance in the mirror for good measure-she looked much better now.

Once she was finally ready, she grabbed her coat and bag and dashed to her door.

"Okay! I'm ready to go!" she said triumphantly.

Emmy giggled as she helped Flora and the Professor down the winding stairs. Once they reached the bottom floor, Emmy turned her attention to Flora, who was trying to sprint ahead towards the door.

"Flora," she began, "I have a surprise for you and I think that he will be very pleased to see you too."

Flora looked at her in a confused manner and then a light bulb sparked in her mind.

'_He will be pleased to see me? That can only mean…'_

"CLIVE!" Flora yelled as a tall youth entered the room, dressed in a marine blue jacket, brown shorts, a cap on top of his head to match his suit and a huge grin of pleasure on his handsome face.

He ran to Flora and hugged her tightly, breathing in her beautiful scent of perfume as Flora did likewise, squeezing Clive until he was in danger of being suffocated.

"Oh, Flora," he started in his soft voice, "It's so good to see you again properly_._ It's so good to be free and that I've been allowed to accompany you on this adventure."

Flora squealed triumphantly and hugged Clive even tighter. It was true that he had kidnapped her before he was imprisoned, but she had forgiven him on her second visit to see him and now he was free he could live properly again. Flora didn't know if the day could get any better.

"Okay, _lovebirds_," teased Emmy with a flash of her camera, which succeeded in getting their full attention, "Time is scarce and we've got a 'Laytonesque' mystery ahead of us to solve, so into the car!"

Clive glared at Emmy, but eventually let go of Flora and together the three of them walked out into the beautiful sunshine. Layton had finished loading the car and was already holding the door open patiently for his young assistants. After a long argument over who would sit in the back seat and who would sit next to the Professor, the seating arrangements were sorted and the Layton mobile was on its way to the docks where they would board the boat to America.

The air was very warm, despite it being winter, so there were only a few patches of snow along the streets as the warmth from the sun had melted them. Flora knew that the journey would be very long indeed, but to see Luke again it was definitely worth it. Emmy sat next to the Professor in the front, whilst Clive sat in the back with Flora, which he was very pleased about. Flora was pleased too as she adored Clive almost as much as Luke, even though the two had slightly different personalities.

"Man, it's good to finally feel the fresh air again!" Clive stated conversationally to break the heavy silence that hung in the air.

Flora smiled at Clive and rolled her window down even further so that he could feel the warm breeze easier.

"It's good that you're out, Clive. I thought for certain that Bill 'I'm the greatest' Hawkes was determined to keep you there for life."

Clive chortled loudly at Flora's comment, but the Professor turned towards her with a serious look on his face.

"Now, Flora, as much as I don't like Bill Hawkes myself, a true lady is never rude about it. Besides think of the consequences if he heard you say it! He has the legal power to do what he wants and this power is what protects him. Understand?"

"Mmm…" Flora mumbled apologetically.

Emmy snorted.

"You're not alone, Flora. I can't stand him either after what he put the Professor through all of those years ago. DIE, BILL HAWKES! DIE!"

Layton immediately swerved to avoid the pavement as he had almost crashed the car in shock.

"Ahem. Emmy, back to the subject in hand," he said sternly, "Let's go over what we know about the case so far…"

Flora sighed and leaned back in her seat as the Professor and Emmy began to have a long boring conversation concerning the case and Flora's eyes kept closing every now and then, only to find Clive giving her a light prod on the shoulder, which would wake her up completely.

An hour went by and the Professor still hadn't finished his conversation. Flora yawned quietly and slumped back in her seat, whilst Clive resolved to doodling draft sketches into a new notebook with the Gressenheller University crest stamped on it. Emmy must've given it to him as a present. Flora pulled out her own and flicked through all of her sketches of butterflies, animals, flowers and her best drawings which consisted of extremely detailed portraits of the Professor, Rosa and Emmy. There were two portraits she had to still add to her collection and one she required was sitting right next to her, staring hard at Flora and sketching in his book in a feverish manner. He couldn't take his eyes off her sparkling eyes as he rubbed his pencil across the page without really trying hard at all.

"Um…, Clive…" Flora hesitated, "Could I perhaps draw a portrait of you for my collection?"

Clive finished the part he was on before looking up at Flora and smiling with pride.

"If you'd do that you'd be the only person in my life to do a real portrait of me. I bet you can guess that I'm doing one of you right now and I just can't put enough beauty into it. I want to be an artist when I'm a bit older;" he continued smoothly, "Emmy says that she'll give me some lessons on it. She's really friendly, 'Old Emmy'…"

"I heard that, Legal!" shouted Emmy from the front, which finally stopped the Professor's lengthy conversation.

Clive chuckled as Flora looked on in a puzzled expression.

"It was Chelmey's name for me back at the police station. He was quite a nice go though. Wasn't too tough on me although he appears fierce. He has a soft spot for ladies, you know."

Clive shuddered as the memory came back to him, but he quickly replaced it with a bland smile.

"Go ahead, Flora. Give it your best shot!"

The two teenagers spent the rest of the journey drawing sketches and portraits of each other. Flora was trying to put in every ounce of detail that she could manage: the pattern on his shirt, the way the light danced on his golden brown hair, the correct angle of his smile, the stitching on his dark marine cap and all of the other minor features that Flora had thought of. It had been two whole hours until the two were finished and then they exchanged portraits. Clive truly had the skills of a young artist- every part of the portrait looked like an exact copy of Flora, as if he had cloned her. He had added indescribable detail to her sparkling eyes and her chestnut hair especially and Flora actually looked on the verge of tears at the beauty of it. She knew deep down that her own portrait wasn't as good, but Clive's reaction was very similar to Flora's as he too looked almost on the verge of tears.

"I've been a monster and you portray me like an angel. Flora…"

Flora blushed modestly, pleased that Clive liked it. They swapped back their pictures before Flora showed him the rest of her portraits and Flora saw a smile on Clive that appeared super glued to his face. Clive looked the happiest she had ever seen him for the first time since his horrible past…

The Layton Mobile soon boarded the ship and it set off on the beautiful seas. Night had fallen very early and Flora was now staring out into the ocean from her balcony. The sea was calm and the ship rested gently on the waves. The birds twittered loudly in the gleaming light of the shimmering stars as the moon hung low like a crystal orb in the dark sky. They had boarded the ship at around twelve o clock and had booked two cabins in which to spend the night.

The Professor had spent the whole afternoon thinking up puzzles and testing his young assistants who now felt extremely confident for the mystery ahead. Dinner had consisted of roast lamb with mint sauce and seasoned vegetables followed by parfaits that looked just like Rosa's dream desert. She would be so jealous now if she found out that the Professor and Flora were tucking into her dream desert!

Once that was over, the team retired to their cabins for the night: Emmy and Clive in the first one, Flora and the Professor in the second. Flora breathed in the salty sea air contentedly and let the cool breeze whip her hair around like a lasso.

"It's getting quite late, Flora. Do you want to come in now?"

Flora obeyed and instantly closed the balcony doors and drew the peach coloured curtains. The Professor was sipping his piping hot cup of citrus classic tea slowly, with a large puzzle book on the blue sofa next to him. Flora took the teapot and brewed herself an oasis berry tea before sitting down with the Professor and slowly savouring the sweet milky flavour. Its sweetness was what made it so popular and it was Luke's favourite type of tea too, which wasn't too surprising as Luke was famous for his sweet tooth. A tingling sensation ran through her veins as the liquid unleashed its pleasant warmth upon her.

"You always brew the best tea, Flora", said the Professor gently, placing his mug on the glass table in front of him, "Better even than, dare I say it, Rosa herself!"

Flora grinned as she swallowed the rest of her tea and then with a light, ringing _clink,_ replaced it upon the table. She smacked her lips softly and let out a large yawn. Layton chuckled and picked up his puzzle book.

"I see that the long journey is affecting someone!" teased the Professor, stopping dramatically at a specific page, "I think we're both tired, Flora dear. How would you like one quick puzzle before bed?"

Flora managed a light nod as she surveyed the puzzle that the Professor had to offer:

_Puzzle 3- The cause of death?__ (40 picarats)_

'_Police officers enter a house and see quite a scene in front of them: A man is hanged by a noose around the neck. There is a pool of water somewhere below him and there is a fire raging. After putting out the fire, the officers try to discuss the cause of death. All are dumbfounded until one officer says: It was suicide! How did the officer know? How did the man manage to hang himself if there was nothing to stand on?'_

(Get this right and you'll have 110 picarats in total. Cover the answer if you want to solve it!)

"That is a very tough one, Professor! I really don't know!"

"Now, Flora, a true lady leaves no puzzle unsolved. Think deeply. What was found in the room?"

"Hmm... a man hanged suspended by a noose, a fire, water…AHA!" Flora yelled as the solution came to her.

She thought her solution over for several moments before telling the Professor, who was looking up at Flora from where he sat expectantly.

"The man climbed onto a block of ice, put a noose around his neck and threw a lit match on the floor to start a fire. The fire melted the ice which gave the man no support and then the noose throttled him to death. The water was the melted pool of ice and explains why no means of support were found in the room when he died!"

The Professor clapped her on the back proudly and straightened her red ribbon out for her.

"Very well done, Flora," he praised her, "Very well done indeed! Luke would've been proud too and we will see him tomorrow, after all. However, I think it is time we retired for the night. Sleep well, my dear."

Flora didn't respond, as she had instantly fallen asleep on the Professor's lap, her beautiful eyes closed in a state of peace. Layton ruffled her hair gently and softly carried her in a bridal style towards her bed. He tucked her in tightly under her blue bed sheets and kissed her on the forehead before closing the door silently and climbing into his own warm bed. He didn't even bother taking off his top hat-he just collapsed on the bed like his daughter and fell into a comfortable deep sleep. Tomorrow would be an eventful day after all…

Several streaks of light fluttered across the cabin window as Flora sipped her morning oasis berry with the Professor, who was extremely fresh and alert that morning. After a long night's sleep, they had woken up at around ten o clock before getting dressed and making breakfast. Flora was very relieved that the sea hadn't been rough for their journey, as she couldn't stand high stormy waves when she was feeling queasy. The morning was divine and a fresh breeze was blowing out from the sea, but at least the weather was good.

"Did you have a good rest, Flora?" asked Layton softly as he helped himself to a piece of buttered toast.

Flora nodded happily as she finished off her cup of tea, the sweet flavour making her taste buds tingle. The door flew open as Emmy burst into the room with Clive just behind her. She jumped onto the sofa like an excited child as Clive rolled his eyes at her.

"Is this your way of saying 'Good morning', Emmy?" asked Layton with a chuckle, "It certainly looks like someone is excited. You didn't put caffeine in her drink this morning, did you, Clive?"

Clive shook his head with a smirk, then straightened out his jacket and walked over to Flora.

"Good morning, Clive," she started, handing him a buttered scone, "Did you sleep okay?"

"Couldn't be better, Flora," he answered between large bites of scone, "Yourself?"

"Very good, thank you."

She leaned over to Clive and smiled warmly as he swallowed the last of his scone. He grinned gratefully as he peered out of the window to the sapphire sea, which was glistening brightly like a sheet of sparkling gemstones. Clive let out a sigh of contentment and closed his eyes as he honoured the moment of freedom. Flora smiled at Clive's action; she was sure this was his first time ever on an actual voyage out to sea. Flora peered back at the Professor and Emmy, who were relaxing with the Professor's puzzle book. Emmy was pacing up and down in the attempt to find the solution to a particularly challenging puzzle.

"I wonder how many puzzles the Professor has under that top hat of his," Clive stated, coming out of his short trance which had been caused by the wondrous beauty of the scenery.

"WE ARE NOW ENTERING AMERICA. WE SHOULD BE DOCKING IN ONE HOUR EXACTLY. ANYONE WHO NEEDS TO GET OFF, PLEASE GATHER YOUR LUGGAGE AND WAIT AT THE ENTRANCE." instructed a loud voice that came from a megaphone outside of the cabins.

Clive looked up at Flora and smiled.

"Looks like we're ready to go then!" squealed Flora triumphantly, "You can finally see your 'double' again, Clive!"

He beamed happily at the thought of seeing Luke's face when he turned up with the Professor, Flora and Emmy to help solve the mystery.

"Perhaps I can be forgiven for my sins if I do this…" Clive muttered under his breath as the Professor's voice filled the air.

"Flora! Clive! Come and get your luggage, please! We're moving now."

Flora sprinted to her room and heaved her case out onto the bed, made sure it was securely locked and dragged it out of the cabin, struggling under the weight of it. Emmy thrust Clive's into his hand as she wagged her finger at him in disapproval.

"Clive, a true gentleman never lets a lady carry his things. So HERE, lazybones!"

Clive scowled at Emmy and then let out a small chuckle. Flora was right-Emmy could be very feisty when she felt like it.

"Everyone here?" the Professor asked, counting all of their heads, "Good. Let's go."

They all wheeled their suitcases down the ramp with a spring in their step and whistling under their breath, constantly thinking about the adventure that awaited them when they reached the shore...

"Are we there yet?"

"No, Flora dear. There is still quite a way to go before we arrive," answered Layton for the hundredth time, "Remember though- a true lady is never impatient. We will see Luke very soon."

Flora moaned. They had been travelling for over two hours and they still had at least an hour left before they reached their destination. Emmy had her nose buried in a puzzle book whilst the Professor clutched the wheel firmly, with his head pounding with Flora's frequent: 'Are we there yet?' statements. Clive sat with his arms folded in an extremely bored manner whilst Flora sat in an unladylike posture similar to Clive's, but the Professor didn't seem to mind. Getting off the boat had proved very difficult as several people were getting off at the stop too and there was a big hustle as to who would be leaving first when it docked. Clive had been severely crushed as a large group of holiday tourists jostled him to the side to run off the boat before them. It was a lengthy business, but they eventually got off in one piece. Clive was just grateful that he hadn't been suffocated.

The journey seemed to drone on forever like one endless voyage and five minutes later, Clive could stand it no longer.

"ARE WE THERE YET?!" Clive yelled, breaking his long silence.

Emmy turned around to face him.

"NO WE ARE NOT! ARE YOU DEAF, LEGAL?!" she shouted back in reply.

"DO YOU NEED TO SHOUT?! YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!" Clive bellowed even louder.

"YES…I…DO!" Emmy emphasised, clearly enjoying herself as Clive gripped his head in pain.

"WHY?!"

"YOU STARTED IT!"

"Pull yourself together, you two. You are not acting like a proper gentleman, Clive and Emmy, you are not acting like a true lady. Please, the car is going as fast as it will go and we should be there shortly."

"Well it's not going very fast!" Clive muttered before he saw the look on the Professor's face,

"Um…I'm sorry, Professor. I didn't mean that and I'm sorry, Emmy. I shouldn't have shouted earlier."

"Glad to hear an apology, Legal," she said coolly, "Continue to get on my nerves and I may have to change your name to 'Illegal'!"

Flora giggled at the astonished look on Clive's face-he and Emmy certainly had a brother and sister type relationship: they argued a lot but they did care about each other. Flora resumed to gazing out of the window and watching the passing scenery of trees that hung low over the road, other cars that were packed with suitcases, rows of houses and flats and beautiful birds as they flew gracefully through the clear sky.

"It's very pretty out there," Clive said softly as he twirled some of Flora's silky hair around his long fingers, "Nowhere near as pretty as you though…"

He held his hand out to Flora, who clasped her own hand around his tightly and squeezed it so that a warm presence filled his entire body.

"You're a brilliant friend, Clive…"

Flora trailed off as Clive loosened his grip on her hand.

"You're even better, Flora. I've been a monster- I even kidnapped you and you still treat me like a demi-god. If only everyone was like you and the Professor and Luke… then the world wouldn't be such a bad place to live in…"

Clive slumped over and fell fast asleep on Flora's shoulder. She smiled and closed her own eyes as well, which caused her to fall into an instant sleep like Clive…

"Okay, you three. No jokes now. We ARE nearly there and I think this puzzle may keep you occupied for the next few minutes until we arrive. Excuse me?"

Layton looked across to see a smirking Emmy and two teenagers, who were cuddled up together in a deep sleep.

"Well that explains why they've been so quiet, doesn't it?!" she giggled, "Not to worry. ILLEAGAL!"

Clive woke up with a start, his tie hanging out from his blouse and his shirt un-tucked from the position in which he'd been slouching. Flora slowly opened her eyelids, trying to readjust them to the bright light that bathed the entire car in a warm presence.

"Uh…wha…what?" he asked sleepily.

"I said we're nearly there. Luke included a puzzle to tell us where his house is. Perhaps you would like to have a look at it?"

Flora sat up instantly, suddenly awake and alert.

"Of course, Professor! Please give it to us, but I think that Clive should solve this one."

"Really? Well I'll give it my best but I'm an amateur compared to you three. No matter. I will succeed!"

Clive puffed out his chest proudly, unaware that Emmy was looking at him in a very amused manner.

"You'd better hope you do, Legal, because here it is!"

_Puzzle 4- Which house?__ (30 picarats)_

_'If you are looking for my house I can give you a few clues to help you:_

_I like to go for a morning walk down my street, so that I come face to face with the rising sun._

_ 1, 2, 61 and my house number can fit into my house number exactly,_

_The roof colour is a square number in the wet weather, polite 'gestured' object. _

_There is an even number of floors too._

_Suiting all of the conditions, what is my house like and where is it located?'_

(You know the drill by now. Get this right and you'll have 140 picarats)

"Hmmm…" Clive muttered thoughtfully, "First of all the direction. The sun rises in the east…Divided by 1,2, 61 and its own number…floors…too… polite gestured wet wonder…I do believe I have the answer…YES! Success!"

"Took you long enough," Emmy replied to Clive's enthusiastic outburst, "What is it then?"

"The house is located to the east, which is the direction in which the sun rises, the house number is 122, as the conditions fit that, the roof colour is green-the fourth colour and a square number of the rainbow: wet weather equals rain, polite 'gesture' equals bow and '**g**estured' gives away the colour with the first letter and finally the house is two storeys high with 'too' being 'two'."

Emmy gave a look of mock astonishment before the Professor smiled kindly at Clive.

"A brilliant explanation, my boy! That is correct. You are learning fast, Clive. You really are! Your parents would be so proud…"

Layton stopped suddenly as the memory sprang back to him.

"Oh, Clive…forgive me. I forgot—"

"No, it's fine, Professor. I know what you mean. Yes they would be..." he replied, gazing out of the window.

Flora placed her arm encouragingly on his shoulder. She felt a lot of sympathy for Clive as she too had lost her mother whilst she was still very young.

"We're finally here, guys!" called Emmy from the front seat, "Out you get then."

The Layton Mobile pulled over onto the gravel drive and slowly halted to a stop. Flora and Clive looked outside to examine the site: it was just as Luke had told them in the puzzle, with the green roof, 122 plaque nailed to the door, two floors high with an upstairs and downstairs and an incredible view of the morning sun from the windows. The garden had been creatively arranged in flowerbeds that bloomed and blossomed steadily, shedding off a petal confetti of bright reds, blues, violets, lavenders and more, two identical hedges stood on either side of the bronze archway in front of them which was entwined with exquisite roses and a row of plant pots with a variety of seeds scattered inside which Flora presumed was a little snack for the birds and animals. Clive threw open the car door and burst out at great speed, closely followed by a very excited Flora.

Emmy got out shortly after with Layton, who began to walk across the stone pathway, with the children already waiting impatiently at the door. Emmy gazed at the garden and smiled. It really had been a long time since she had seen Luke and by the looks of things, he hadn't changed a bit. The Professor and Emmy eventually found their way to the front door and Layton banged the knocker twice, the sound echoing across the silent garden. The door was opened shortly after by Brenda Triton, her face as youthful and beautiful as Emmy and Flora had remembered with a lavender blouse that fell to her knees, which were covered up with a pair of black leggings. Her eyes widened in surprise as she caught sight of the Professor.

"Oh, Professor Layton! What a pleasure to see you again! I take it you got Luke's letter? You really didn't need to come in such a hurry though! Come inside. I suppose that you've had a long, tiring journey."

She ushered the group into the large hall and closed the door firmly. The Professor hung his coat up on a nearby rack before shaking hands with Brenda.

"It has indeed been too long, Brenda," he said happily, "Is Luke in at the moment? What about Doland and Clark? Are they in as well?"

Brenda nodded.

"Clark and Luke are in the lounge at the moment and they'll be most grateful to see you so soon. Luke hasn't stopped talking about you, or Miss Flora, since he moved away from you! As for Doland- he's on vacation at the moment. Clark insisted that he take some time off."

Flora stepped forward confidently and held out her hand.

"It's very nice to see you again, Mrs Triton." She said softly.

Brenda beamed at the girl with pleasure.

"The honour is all mine, Flora. You've changed since I last saw you. Has the Professor been teaching you how to be a true lady?" she asked as Flora giggled.

Brenda turned to face Emmy and Clive.

"You must be Clive. Luke has told me all about you, young man. He'll be extremely pleased to see you. I've heard all about it and…I'm sorry for your loss."

Clive shook her hand and smiled weakly.

"Thank you, Mrs Triton," he answered quietly, "Emmy here has taken me in since I got released so I'm free now."

Brenda smiled at the boy then turned to the woman in the corner.

"Emmy! I didn't recognise you then! How have you been?"

"Never better! I'm training as an Inspector for Scotland Yard now! It's a pleasure to see you again!"

"You too, Miss Emmy. It seems like everyone has gone up in the world doesn't it? Anyway, the lounge is first on your left. You wouldn't want to keep your number one apprentice waiting would you, Professor?"

Layton smiled as he shook his head.

"Okay then, you three. Let's go and see Luke and Clark. It was nice seeing you again, Brenda. Thank you."

"Just let me know if you need anything! Thank you for your trouble, Professor!"

She exited the room humming softly under her breath, her chestnut curls waving behind her back. Luke really did resemble his mother in many ways. Clive, Emmy, Flora and the Professor gave Brenda one last look before turning left to enter the lounge, where Luke and Clark were waiting.

"Brenda dear, who was that? Did you ask them in—Ah! Hershel! You came after all and so soon too! I see you've brought the whole gang with you!" Clark yelled in triumph as he walked over and shook hands with the Professor.

Luke looked up in wonder at the group.

"Professor! Flora! Emmy! You all came!" Luke yelled happily, bounding over to them, "Clive _too_! Wow! This is a surprise!"

Flora ran over to Luke and threw her arms around him, tears of happiness streaming down her face. Clark smiled with the two adults as they watched their children embrace.

"Luke…I've really missed you! I've missed you so much! How have you been lately?"

"I've been okay thank you, Flora. I've really missed you too!"

They embraced once more before Flora removed her arms from around his neck and stepped back, to allow Clive to speak to him. Emmy's mouth practically fell open and Clark let out a gasp when he saw how alike the two boys appeared. Clive could easily have been Luke's older brother. Clive shifted from one foot to the other nervously as Luke blinked in amazement.

"Luke…I…I'm sorry about—"

"Don't bother!" Luke replied in a different tone.

Clive sighed sadly, then almost found himself on the floor as Luke sprang into his arms. He was hugging him tightly and wearing an enormous smile as he embraced his 'double'. Clive was shocked at the sight and then lovingly patted Luke's smooth hair like a true older brother.

"I can't tell you how much I've missed you Luke…" he began slowly, "I thought for certain that I'd never see you again, but fate has allowed it. I've been permanently released now after they reconsidered my age and my behaviour, so now I'm under the care of 'Old Emmy'."

Luke smiled at Clive's words as Emmy snorted.

"Shut it 'Illegal'!" she replied after shaking hands with Clark.

Clive released Luke, who walked over to the highly enthusiastic form of Emmy, who was grinning broadly.

"It's nice to see you again, Miss Emmy," Luke said, "Congratulations on your progress at Scotland Yard!"

Even though he knew Emmy very well, he still liked to call her 'Miss' as it was the proper polite way to address a lady (or so the Professor had told him).

"Hey there, 'second assistant'!" she greeted in her usual bubbly tone that Luke always remembered.

"Apprentice number one, Miss Emmy, if you remember correctly!" Luke argued playfully with a smirk on his face.

Emmy gave his shoulder an encouraging squeeze by her way of a greeting and stepped aside to let the Professor through.

"Hello, Luke…" Layton said softly, bending down low to embrace Luke as he threw himself into the Professor's arms.

Layton wiped a tear from his eye as he came face to face with his number one apprentice once again.

"PROFESSOR!" Luke yelled gleefully, hugging him tightly, "I can't believe that you're really here! All of you to help me solve a mystery! I've really missed you, Professor. Especially your puzzles!"

It was true. Luke could scarcely believe that the Professor was standing right in front of him and just seeing his old friends again gave him a warm sensation of love and care. It had been a very long time since he'd seen them in his opinion.

"I'm so glad to see you again, Luke," Layton answered, ruffling Luke's hair gently, "That puzzle was quite a challenge, my boy! You're improving fast and yet you haven't changed a bit!"

Luke grinned and clung to him even tighter whilst Clark looked on with Brenda, who had just entered from the kitchen.

"He's certainly missed all of you beyond description," interrupted Clark, who had just finished his greetings with Clive and Flora, "We really have missed you, Hershel."

Luke eventually let go of the Professor, who straightened his top hat and tidied up his appearance.

"Thank you, Clark. Now that we've all had our little reunion, I think that it's time to discuss the case in more detail. Would you care to start, Luke?"

Luke sat down on a wooden chair and pulled out his notebook.

"It's only brief so far, but something just doesn't feel right about this mystery: the artefact uncovered at the dig was what resembled a stone head, with the eyes closed and several spiky strands of hair on top of its head. By its appearance it's got to be at least a thousand years old. Found with it was a stone tablet with a strange language and symbols inscribed into it and not one of the workers could make out what it said, or even what language it was. That's what is interesting and Dad feels the same as me."

Layton nodded after Luke's explanation and turned to Clark.

"Where is this stone head now, Clark?" he asked thoughtfully, "Witnessing this artefact may prove as a lead in our investigation."

Flora, Clive and Emmy looked over at Clark, who twiddled his thumbs nervously.

"The artefacts have been taken to the local museum at the moment so that they can get some details about it," he explained, "They're highly guarded and have been there for about a week now."

"Is this museum far away?" Layton asked.

"It's a thirty minute drive from here and is open all night tonight," Brenda answered, gesturing out of the window, "You can go now if you want, if it will help you in the case."

"In that case, then the museum will be our first stop. Thank you for your directions, Brenda."

Clark gazed adoringly at his wife as she blushed modestly.

"You and Clark can come, if you wish."

Luke punched the air in delight as he ran over to join Flora and Clive.

"Well, well, Professor. This is going to be a 'Laytonesque' mystery isn't it?"

Layton chuckled.

"Oh, Emmy. Always know how to make someone smile don't you?"

The Professor walked into the hall, followed closely by Luke and the rest of his young assistants.

"Professor Layton is back in business!" Luke said happily to his old mentor.

Layton scribbled something in his notebook and replaced it back in his bag.

"You haven't lost your childlike touch have you, my boy?" he replied softly, "I'm getting the same feeling as you and your father though and I'm relieved that you called me when you did as this really could be a complex mystery. However, that won't stop us, as every puzzle has an answer doesn't it?"

"Of course, Professor!" answered Luke, Flora, Clive and Emmy simultaneously with a grin as the Professor laughed.

This puzzle wouldn't remain unsolved…

From outside, a cloaked figure was watching the group through a pair of binoculars, grinning as the Professor laughed along with young assistants.

"You may be laughing now, Layton," he muttered coldly, "However, the tables will turn soon and it will be ME that will be laughing-when you face your demise!"

The figure let out a harsh laugh that frightened the birds from their trees and he melted away into the shadows, slinking off into the mist to prepare his sinister plan…

_Finally Chapter 3 is complete! I'm really sorry about the length, but trust me- the next few chapters are going to get really interesting as the main plot commences. Did you enjoy the little rant about Bill Hawkes and the humour? Will try to update very soon as now it gets interesting…_


	5. Chapter 4 The museum

_Okay-here is Chapter 4 of the story. I'm sorry about the length-I just enjoyed writing it so much. A huge thank you to lilyb12, Nipah-chan and Dandelion Oak for reviewing! I couldn't have continued without you guys! Anyway, enjoy! __J__J__J_

**Chapter 4- The museum**

Luke skipped happily down the garden path holding on to Clive and Flora's hands tightly whilst Brenda and Clark stumbled out of the front door and locked up the house. Emmy pulled out her trusty camera and began taking dozens of photos of Luke's new home before nodding with satisfaction and placing it back into her bag securely. The Professor looked over at Emmy with a small smile on his face as he looked carefully at her camera.

"Emmy is taking so many photos really necessary at this moment in time?" he asked curiously, "You wouldn't want to waste your charge would you?"

Emmy frowned slowly as she brushed her long curly hair behind her slender back.

"Nonsense, Professor! A true lady can never take too many photos! Besides it has plenty of charge in it and I want to create keepsakes from our adventures together," she replied shuffling across the path to the 'Layton Mobile' as Layton looked on with a pleased look.

He had certainly taught Emmy well about the path on becoming a true lady.

Clark and Brenda climbed into the back of the Layton Mobile along with Flora, Clive and Luke. This time Emmy was driving, much to Layton's dismay, as the Professor had been driving a lot and Emmy insisted that he let her drive.

"Are you quite sure, Emmy?" he asked trying to hide his concern, "The car is quite delicate and you must be tired too."

Emmy revved up the engine and began to drive away, considering Layton's question before she answered him.

"Oh don't worry, Professor! You shouldn't be so gentlemanly all the time! I can ride my yellow scooter and the Layton Mobile is just as easy!"

"Yes but you go twice the speed limit," muttered Layton under his breath so that he didn't appear to be acting in a non-gentlemanly manner.

Luke began flicking through his notebook as Flora and Clive leaned over to look at it in interest. Flora was so pleased to be seeing Luke again after so long and by the beaming smile on the youth's face she was sure that he was pleased to see them as well.

"So…How's school going here?" asked Clive conversationally, "Made any new friends yet?"

"I've made a few good friends," Luke replied softly, "Not as close as you guys though! Oh and Professor, thank you for teaching me all those maths puzzles because I'm actually improving in that subject now!"

Layton beamed proudly and suddenly forgot his worries about Emmy driving.

"I have to say though," Luke whispered across to Clive, "Some people here can have quite a nerve for gentlemanly behaviour."

Flora watched Luke shudder as he spoke and it was then that she noticed he was wearing his sleeves a lot lower than usual. Flora clenched her hand into a fist-she had a feeling that Luke was trying to cover an injury under his sleeve that had been inflicted upon him at school by some mean teenagers. Luke was being bullied and wasn't happy here in America at all. He was only acting like it to put the Professor's mind at rest.

"Luke…" she hesitated slowly peering at his arm.

Luke gave her a grateful look but shook his head slowly. Clive noticed Flora's look of concern and placed his hand gently on her shoulder in a supportive manner.

"Well…how about you guys? How have you been?"

Clive grinned broadly and sat upright in a suddenly confident attitude.

"What was it like for me? Oh I can't tell you that Luke as it would give you nightmares!" Clive exclaimed theatrically placing a hand to his forehead and looking as if he would faint with the mere memory of it, "I was just locked in a cell day and night and constantly mocked and beaten by the police officers. One time I argued back and they took an iron chain and started whipping me with it across my bare back. I've still got the scars if you want to see but let's say I never argued back again! I almost died! Oh the horror…"

He paused dramatically as if mulling over the thought as Luke let out a silent scream with a look of terror on his face. Even Brenda and Flora looked shocked. Emmy smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. As if," she interrupted in a bored tone "A tremendous act, 'Illegal'. You could easily pass for the theatre! However, he did get abused by one of the convicts. They moved to him to Scotland Yard and he was alright after then."

Luke bit his lip at the thought of a large man twice Clive's size delivering a sharp blow to his body. It must've really traumatised him to make them transport him to Scotland Yard.

"Sorry, Luke! I couldn't resist the temptation to tease you. No, it was actually alright after that. Chelmey was mad at first but he appeared quite caring after as he learnt more about my past. Barton would come and talk to me a lot and even brought me some newspapers and sweets to my cell a few times. Some of the officers hated me but I didn't really care as they allowed me to have visitors more often than some of the other convicts and I had my own private cell away from the villains, that were being held at Scotland Yard as no prisons were currently available, in case they harmed me. That's pretty much it really."

Luke smiled, thankful that Clive hadn't had it too hard.

"I suppose that pig of a prime minister is still sitting happily in his office?" Clark asked, suddenly sounding outraged, "When I found out that _he _was the one who caused your misery all of those years ago—"

Emmy was just about to join in the Bill Hawkes conversation but Layton coughed loudly and she decided that it would be best to not talk about it for now.

"How about you, Flora?" Luke asked turning his attention to Flora.

"I've been okay, thank you, Luke. I'm improving in my lessons and I've made a few new friends since the Professor insisted that I start going to school. They're really friendly but you, Clive and the Professor are my true friends…Emmy too," she added hastily as Emmy turned around with a fake offended look, "Everyone has really missed you though, Luke. Did you get my message in the puzzle yet?"

Her voice sounded hopeful. Luke sighed and gently shook his head, making Flora's smile droop a little.

"I'm really sorry, Flora. I've been trying to solve it all week but I've just found it so difficult. You've certainly done a good job on it I must say though. Thank you!" Luke said softly staring up at Flora with his big bold eyes.

Clive smiled at the two teenagers warmly along with Clark and Brenda.

"We can't thank you enough for your help again Hershel!" Clark said quietly as his wife nodded in agreement. Layton turned around in his seat and smiled.

"No thanks is necessary, my old friend. Besides I would always help my friends in need no matter how big or small the case. After all, that's what a gentleman does," he assured his old friend.

The car continued to travel upon the bumpy tarmac roads with the sun now quite low in the hazy sky. Clive straightened out his marine cap and hastily began drawing a portrait of Luke silently, paying extra detail to his beautiful eyes and his cute cowlicks (which he had inherited from Clark-or so Clive presumed). Flora gazed excitedly out into the scenery and pictured herself sitting on top of the large impressive hill that they had just passed, watching the sun slowly sink lower and lower like a boat out at sea and feeling the gentle warmth of its rays on her shoulders. She remembered the time when her father used to sit with her on top of the beautiful hill in St Mystere, playing with the animals and decorating the greenery with pretty fragrant flowers. He used to hold her hand lovingly and together they would watch the sunset in all of its magnificent splendour as the sky grew darker and darker. It was here that he used to point to the horizon and tell her:

_"Flora. Look out to the horizon. When you grow older, you will walk along that horizon and experience the world in your own sight, my flower. The whole world will be your oyster and you can do anything you desire." _

_"Will you be with me, Papa?" Flora asked as she looked up at her father with her sparkling eyes._

_Baron Reinhold held his daughter close and kissed her lightly on the forehead._

_"Of course I shall, Sweetheart. I shall always be with you whether near or far and even when it's time for me to go to a better place I shall still be with you-up there." _

_He pointed at the sky and little Flora bent her neck back as far as it would go. She ran over to her father and embraced him. _

_"I love you, Flora. I love you so much…"_

Flora wiped a tear from the corner of her eyelid as the memory came back to her.

_'I love you too, Papa', _she mouthed silently to herself, gazing out to the horizon on which the sun now rested in a stunning shade of fire.

"Turn left just here," Brenda instructed, pointing to the indicator on the car, "It should be first on our right."

Emmy quickly indicated and directed the Layton Mobile towards the left as Clark peered nervously out of the window. Flora and Clive immediately snapped back into reality as the outline of a large building filled their vision. Clive put away his notebook and sat upright assertively with a grin on his face.

"Looks like the 'Laytonesque' mystery is finally beginning!" he yelled triumphantly as Emmy pulled into a parking space.

Luke, Flora and Clive instantly leaped out the moment the car had stopped with Layton and Clark chuckling quietly at their eager behaviour.

"They are still young aren't they, Hershel?" he asked peering adoringly at the happy mood his son was currently in with his friends, "I dread to think what will happen when they get older, especially my boy…"

"You know Luke, Clark. He won't change a bit. After all, a true gentleman will stick by his beliefs." The Professor adjusted his top hat with pride before opening the door to allow Emmy and Brenda out of the car. Emmy walked straight up to the Professor and punched the air looking rather pleased with herself.

"See, Professor? Not a single scratch on it and I didn't crash the car once. A lady can ALWAYS help out a gentleman when the need arises."

Layton nodded but deep down he hoped that Emmy would never ask to drive again; nevertheless she had done very well for her first attempt in driving a car.

"Whoa! Look at this place!" Clive exclaimed as he stared in open mouthed wonder at the building before him.

Towering several storeys high and bathed in the rays of the sunset stood the 'Past and Present Museum'. Shades of bright colours danced upon the ground being reflected from the stained glass that decorated every window, with the walls made of solid white marble with a vast garden that stretched out for at least one whole acre by the looks of it. The car park was almost full so it was obviously very popular with the people of America and the American flag fluttered proudly from a pole that stood on top of the domed roof that covered the top of the museum in a crystal like cage. Flora craned her neck back in the attempt to see just how many storeys high the building was, but failed and returned to her current position with her neck aching badly.

"Marvellous, isn't it?" Luke asked gazing at the pale colours on the ground, "One of the highlights of America I suppose."

Clive and Flora nodded simultaneously as Layton and Clark made their way towards the group.

"I'll say!" Emmy grinned picking up her camera and readjusting the focus lens every few seconds in order to get the best possible picture of the beautiful building.

"Indeed, Emmy," the Professor mused jotting down a diary entry into his logbook, "Quite stunning to say the least wouldn't you say so, Luke?"

The boy walked over to his mentor as Emmy took a few more photographs whilst she had the opportunity.

"Oh yes, Professor. It truly is spectacular. I've been here a few times with my mum while dad was at the excavation digs. They have so much stuff here: Egyptians, Greeks, Romans and they even have an area dedicated to the history of endangered animals and research in those of the past now. The animal exhibit was opened a few weeks ago but I've heard that it is really good."

"Please let us see it, Professor!" begged Flora, "You know how much Luke and I adore animals!"

Flora waited expectantly and looked up at the Professor with pleading eyes. That instantly sealed the deal for them.

"Of course, Flora dear. A true gentleman never refuses the request of a beautiful young lady like yourself. That's fine isn't it Clark?"

Clark nodded with a smirk on his face just as Emmy had finished with her camera. Brenda held Clark's hand tightly as the team made their way towards the entrance of the museum. Clive looked immensely excited as they walked through the turnstile into the museum and Clive, Flora and Emmy looked awestruck as they entered- the room was well furnished with fabric sofas and seats next to a large desk where a single woman was taking some notes behind the reception desk, a variety of decorated arrows, signs and posters showed every room and exhibit that was there in the museum, a bright welcoming store was based in the corner of the room and a long winding staircase stood in the centre of the room, draped in an elegant red carpet identical to the one furnishing the reception area.

Brenda walked over to the reception area with Luke, Clark and the Professor, leaving Flora, Emmy and Clive to gape open mouthed at the museum entrance. Brenda rang the bell at the counter where the woman was scribbling down on her clipboard and messily crossing out her mistakes. She appeared to show no sign of knowledge of the party that had just entered until Clark coughed loudly. She sighed huffily and turned around, her dark hair hanging loosely down her shoulders and her glasses askew as she muttered to herself.

"What do you want? I haven't got all day you know," she said impatiently as she tapped her long lilac fingernails on the wooden counter.

Layton cleared his throat.

"My name is Hershel Layton and I'm a Professor in archaeology. Is it okay if we ask a few questions about a certain artefact that just came here recently—"

"Look, gramps, if you're talking about that useless stone head like the rest of 'em then you can go back to where you came from!" she said agitatedly before returning to her notes.

Brenda stepped forward confidently.

"It's alright, Marie; they're with me and Luke."

Marie immediately threw down her notes and pulled at her glasses awkwardly as she caught sight of Brenda.

"Oh, Brenda! I didn't see you there for a moment!" she said in a completely different tone, "Please forgive my rudeness earlier! If they're with you then it's a completely different situation altogether! We're up to our necks in people who are begging to see this 'artefact' for themselves and I thought that you were just another one of those people."

Layton lifted his hat a little.

"It's quite alright, young lady. So have many people been interested in this artefact lately?" he inquired as Emmy and the two teenagers ran over to the Professor, having finally snapped out of their dream like state.

"Oh yes. Indeed. They believe it has some magical power or something but if you ask me it's just a scam to get a bit of publicity," Marie shrugged handing Brenda several tickets to admit them to the museum exhibits, "Please stay as long as you need. If you have any enquiries about the artefact though I'd see the boss. You can usually find him on the first floor corridor in the endangered animals exhibit. Good luck in your investigation. Oh and it's nice to see you again, Luke."

Luke raised his cap in reply like a true gentleman.

"The same to you too, Marie. See you later then."

The group advanced towards the staircase as Marie waved a lilac finger-nailed hand at them before going straight back to her paperwork.

"Pleasant woman," said Clive sarcastically, "How did she know you, Mrs Triton?"

"We used to attend the same college together- that was where I met Clark and after meeting again a few weeks ago she's been giving me and Luke free tickets for the museum but she can be a bit stubborn sometimes. Don't let that make you judge a book by its cover as they say though," she added quickly as Clive gave her an understanding nod.

"I can't wait to see the animals!" Flora piped up enthusiastically, "You could even have a conversation with them, Luke!"

The boy smiled at Flora as the group continued to proceed up the spiral staircase. Clark frowned thoughtfully once they reached the top.

"It's strange how so many people are desperate to see this unknown artefact isn't it, Hershel?" he asked slowly, "It seems many people are all sharing the same doubt though. The sooner we see the boss the better."

Layton nodded at his friend's statement in reply whilst Brenda began to hand out the passes to the members of the group.

"Who would've thought a museum like this could have a whole section dedicated to animals?" Clive asked Emmy as they reached the exhibit on the first floor after a long walk up the stairs.

Emmy grinned and pulled out her camera to take some more photographs, but a firm hand on her shoulder stopped her in her tracks. Emmy turned around curiously to come face to face with a well-built security guard in a dark navy uniform and blonde bristly hair.

"No cameras allowed," he said in a deep husky voice gesturing towards a large sign in the exhibition window, "Put it away- NOW!"

Emmy growled and replaced the camera back in her bag with some force as Layton looked over.

"Come, come, Emmy. A true lady always respects the rules," he reminded her sternly.

She sighed and mumbled apologetically to the security guard, who grunted in satisfaction.

"That's better. Most folk around here don't have manners, you know, so it's good to see someone who does. Your passes, please?" he asked, suddenly serious, to the professor.

Layton gathered the passes and handed them to the guard, who flicked through them with his large fingers then heaved open the door to admit them.

"Enjoy the exhibit and mind you stick to the rules!" he added sternly before shuffling back to his post with a lot effort.

Flora and Luke gazed around the exhibit adoringly like little children, who had just wondered into a sweet shop the size of the Empire State Building.

"This place seems bigger than an actual zoo!" Clive yelled in amazement, peering at the various animals with a great interest.

Luke smiled at the look of joy on Clive's face. Posters and computers displaying various facts about several different species of animals decorated the entire exhibit in a variety of colours and arrows pointing to certain species of animals. The group peered at them closer: some displayed endangered animals, some displayed normal animals and some displayed stuffed models of extinct species with fossils to go with them. There were some baby lion cubs that appeared unusually docile (giving the obvious impression that they were robots), parrots and different types of birds in many patterns and sizes, turtles, an aquarium with beautiful fish swimming gracefully in the water and many other areas too. Brenda nudged Luke's shoulder as he stared mesmerized at the cute lion cubs and smiled at Clark, who had the same attitude to animals as Luke.

Layton walked over with Emmy and began addressing the group.

"It could take a while to find the boss of this museum in this exhibit," he explained, "Emmy, could you look after the children while Clark, Brenda and I search for the boss?"

Emmy nodded, suddenly in a much happier mood. Clive snorted.

"I'm not a child!" he exclaimed after the Professor had left with Luke's parents.

"Yeah-but you certainly act like one at the best of times!" Emmy sniggered along with Luke and Flora.

Luke was looking at the various signs and having the difficulty of deciding which area to examine first.

"Where would you like to go first, Flora?" he asked her kindly.

Flora shrugged.

"I don't particularly mind," she said, her voice light and bouncy, "Clive?"

"I think the parrots first. In memory of our little friend."

Clive smiled as he thought back to the parrot that he and Luke had befriended in Future London. Luke and Flora agreed with him and ran off towards the parrot display.

There were currently three at the moment: One clothed in an elegant shade of peacock blue, one as green as the grass that grew on the Earth and the other as red as a radiant rose. Emmy grinned happily as they watched the blue parrot swoop through the air and land perfectly on its perch. She also had a little soft spot for animals just like Luke. The green and red parrot weren't very lively but the blue parrot kept chattering and squawking excitedly and had a long conversation with Luke on a very interesting matter, except to others it just sounded like loud squawks with the odd English word in there.

"What did he say?" Flora asked in interest as he finally turned away from the parrot.

"He said that he was bred in captivity in a zoo before they moved him here. Poor bird. He's never been free to fly in the sky."

Luke sighed as he returned to the group and peered around another exhibit. Emmy was fascinated by the variety of fish in the aquariums and kept making up names for each one and making Flora and Luke laugh by doing impressions of a goldfish. Clive smiled along with them and even attempted some impressions of his own.

Flora smiled widely along with Emmy as Clive's true soft spot began to show itself.

"I have a fascinating story about fish!" Emmy exclaimed with a cheery grin, "Would you like to hear it?"

Luke and Flora nodded as Clive rolled his eyes and slowly snuck away, intentionally missing Emmy's 'interesting' story of how her old goldfish caught a strange disease when her friend came over and how they had tried their hardest to cure it. Then it was told that her friend had painted strange spots on it as an April Fool's joke. Clive smirked as he heard her. 'Old Emmy' could be very strange at the best of times-that was one of the things he truly adored about her.

"_Psst!"_

Clive quickly jerked his head to the side, seeing a dark figure in the shadows mouthing to him, gesturing for him to come fowards. The boy hesitated for a moment, wondering if something was wrong, but then he shrugged his shoulders and reluctantly approached the shadow.

"There you are...," croaked a hoarse voice.

Clive squinted as the figure stepped out of the shadows and for the first time he got a proper glimpse of her: her skin was clothed in a variety of wrinkles and bumps in her tanned face and her dark beconing eyes glinted happily at the boy in a way that made him slightly uncomfortable. She wore a large pointed hat on top of her light curly hair and an overly colourful outfit that didn't really suit her at all, but Clive was too polite to mention this.

"H...hello?" he asked uncertainly, "What do you want me for?"

"Greetings, great puzzle adventurer! I see that you love puzzles-I can see it in your eyes!"

_Err...This woman is nuts..._

"W...what is your name?" Clive asked, feeling more uncomfortable by the minute.

"Who stands before you, is the great and clairvoyant Granny Riddleton! Nice to meet you boy!" she said, holding out her hand.

"Clairvoyant?" Clive scoffed as he shook her hand before peering at her suspiciously, "Are you...a witch?"

"How dare you! I, the clairvoyant Granny Riddleton, a witch?! Pah! Youngsters these days-they have no respect for their elders!"

"I...I'm sorry, Mrs Riddleton," he replied, feeling slightly guilty, "You...already said that-"

"I know! I know! It's true though! Anyway, that isn't important! What is important is...that you find as many puzzles as possible! What if, on your adventures, you miss several puzzles-and then they disappear! You can't go back to them!"

"That's a bit...harsh..."

"It's more than harsh-IT'S PREPOSTOROUS!" she shouted, which sent Clive reeling back in terror, "Anyway, all of those lost puzzles come and live with me in my puzzle shack! If you ever feel the need to solve a puzzle, then visit my puzzle shack in this exhibit! I'm sure you won't need it though...anyway...I have a holiday to be getting on-"

"Wait!" Clive called after her as she began to slink into the shadows, "What if we need you?!"

"Oh...Granny is always prepared! My cat, Keats, will be hanging around if you need him-but I'm sure you won't, as you look like such a smart young lad! Anyway! Toodleoo and happy solving!"

Before the teenager could respond, the mysterious woman had melted into the shadows, nowhere to be seen in sight. Clive shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to return to the group, where Emmy was impatiently tapping her foot.

"Where've you been, Illegal?!" she asked in a slightly annoyed tone, "I can't have you running off-it's my responsibility as your guardian to make sure that you don't get up to mischief! You didn't run off to construct another giant machine, did you?"

"Wouldn't dream of it, Emmy. Wouldn't dream of it..."

"Glad to hear it!" she answered in a lighter tone as she ruffled Clive's hair, oblivious to his annoyed protests.

"What's that exhibit over there?" asked Luke, pointing to the area nearest to them and eager to continue visiting the other exhibits in the Animal Exhibit.

Emmy grinned gleefully.

"They're snakes! I really like snakes! The professor will probably be a little while yet, so we may as well check them out."

Flora grimaced at the thought but when she saw that there was no way of avoiding them, she sighed and fearfully crept towards them behind Clive. The only person at this area currently was a young woman, who was stroking the snakes' slimy bodies and cooing softly to them. Upon their approach she looked up, a welcoming smile on her youthful face. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue and her blond hair was held in place in two pigtails protruding from her head. She had quite a pale complexion and wore thick rimmed glasses and a white coat.

"Good evening to you," she said in a pleasant warm voice, "Are you interested in the snakes?"

"They're my favourite animal! I absolutely adore them!" chirruped Emmy enthusiastically as she held her hand out to the woman, "My name is Emmy Altava. What is yours?"

"Lisa," she replied dreamily, "Lisa Adamson. I knew that there were people out there who loved snakes as much as myself! What about the youngsters?"

Emmy gestured towards the group.

"Luke Triton, Flora Reinhold and Clive Dove. It's a pleasure to meet you Lisa."

"Likewise," she replied smiling, "I work here at the museum. I'm the snakes' carer and look after them every day. Everyone gets freaked out by them and…well…the snakes are my only company since my family…"

She swallowed and Clive felt a rush of sympathy for Lisa.

"They're very beautiful," Luke said kindly, peering at the nearest one, "Do they have names?"

Lisa's smile widened at Luke's interest and she pointed shyly towards each of the snakes.

"He's called Oswald," she answered pointing to the snake that was currently looking at Luke with a hungry expression on his face, "She's Bella, she's Opal and he's Carlisle."

The snakes appeared to be anything but friendly in Clive's opinion and even Luke felt uneasy about them. He turned towards a cowering Flora, who was now hiding behind Emmy.

"They appear quite…err…feisty," Clive added as Bella opened her mouth and tried to lunge at Clive through the glass.

Lisa stopped smiling instantly and sighed deeply. She twiddled with her hair nervously as Emmy started to show signs of doubt too.

"They've been acting like this for about a week now," she explained to the group sadly, "One week ago they were fine and the next…they just completely had a change in attitude. They appear scared but extremely vicious in ways- like Bella just demonstrated, Clive. Everyone steers clear of them now and no-one is interested anymore. They used to be so happy and calm. I seem to be the only person that can touch them or even talk to them -even though they don't understand me. I just don't know what to do!"

Lisa wailed with grief as Luke looked on pitifully. Flora crept from behind Emmy and turned to her with a look of concentration on her face.

"They've been like this for a week," she whispered quietly, "That artefact has been here for a week, hasn't it? What if they're linked?"

Emmy's eyes widened as she took in the girl's words.

"You could be right, Flora," she answered scribbling down a note in her book, "It is certainly mysterious…"

_Mystery 3- Ssstrange behaviour_

_The snakes at the museum are acting very strangely lately, appearing vicious and violent rather than calm and gentle like they used to be. Why is it only the snakes and none of the other animals that have been affected and what is causing them to behave like this? Is it linked to the mysterious artefact? _

_"_This strange behaviour is really mysterious," Luke said, trying his hardest to comfort Lisa as a tear fell down her cheek, "Maybe if you talked to them you could find out their problem."

"I've tried everything I can," she sniffed, dabbing at her tears with her sleeve, "I just can't talk to snakes in their language. I really can't."

Luke placed a hand on her shoulder and breathed deeply.

"Maybe I could ask them," he said assertively as he bent down to face Opal, "_Why are you acting like this? What is causing it?"_

That is what Luke thought he had asked, but to everyone else it had sounded like a variety of jumbled incomprehensible hisses. Opal looked up at Luke with large eyes and hissed softly in reply. Luke stood up and sighed.

"She said she doesn't know why they're acting like it or what is causing them. It's as if they've had their memories wiped after doing something."

Emmy grinned as she remembered Luke's special talent and was sure that this information would come useful. After all, Luke's special skill of talking to animals and communicating with them in their own tongue had helped them at least once in all of their investigations.

Lisa gasped at what she had just witnessed and the colour in her cheeks vanished, making her appear ghastly pale as if she had seen a ghost.

"How...how...how did you do that?" she gasped, forcing every word out of her mouth with a lot of difficulty.

"It's a skill I was born with but it takes years of practise to be able to understand them. I inherited the skill from my father," Luke explained, pausing slightly,"Dad says that I'm more experienced at it though; he told me that he can only talk to mice, cats and dogs. I don't really know how he got it or whatever, but it's an interesting type of gift."

The colour returned in her cheeks and a beaming smile replaced her tears.

"Amazing-a boy who can talk to snakes! Can you talk to other animals too?"

"Yep, it's a really useful skill. Some conversations I have with them can be pretty bizzare!"

Lisa cocked her head to one side, studying the boy thourghly.

"Well...thank goodness you can talk to them! I wouldn't have had a clue what was wrong with them! I just...still can't believe that you can talk in their tongue and understand them! If only I could do that-my job would be a lot easier!"

"It is a lot to take in, I know. Even I don't understand it sometimes!"

"Wow...you must be honoured to have such a _rare_ and _uncommon_ skill..."

Luke nodded in understanding before Emmy turned to Lisa with a pleased grin on her face.

"It freaks us out at the best of times I must say. You enjoy working here don't you? How wonderful it must be to spend so much time with the animals."

"Oh yes-I love my job here. The salary is incredibly high too so it's like the best of both worlds. Say, do you like puzzles?"

Emmy nodded uncontrollably and Lisa's smile widened.

"I thought so. My intuition never fails. There's a puzzle I've wanted to give someone for ages and now I finally meet someone who could solve it! Please give it a go!"

Emmy grinned in satisfaction.

"The _number one assistant _of Professor Layton will easily solve this puzzle!"

Lisa grinned.

"Professor Layton? I've heard of him-his solved cases are heard of even in America! If that's the case, then this puzzle should be a piece of cake for you…"

* * *

_Puzzle 5- Snake squabble__ (30 picarats)_

_Five snakes are having a squabble over who is lying and who is telling the truth. Among the group are three 'fake snakes' a breed that only tell lies and two 'Proper pythons' which always tell the truth. Luke asks the snakes who is lying and this is what they say:_

_A- D __is a fake snake. I promise you._

_B- __Pah! C a proper python?! As if! _

_C- __A isn't a fake snake. You have to believe me!_

_D- __E is the fakest of the lot in this place!_

___E- B is absolutely not a proper python._

_Can you identify who is lying and who is telling the truth? (Get this right and you will have 170 picarats)_

* * *

"Like you said-a piece of cake!" yelled Emmy triumphantly, "Snakes A, C and E are fake snakes and snakes B and D are proper pythons!"

Lisa applauded her on her victory.

"Well, that certainly was a baffling victory-working it out in a matter of minutes! You've really made my day! If you're the professor's assistants then it must mean that you are here for a mystery! What is it?" Lisa asked with interest.

Before Emmy could reply, the professor appeared once again along with Clark and Brenda.

"After a lot of investigating we've deduced from some of the staff that the boss is down in his office on the ground floor. We shall head there immediately. Thank you very much for your help, Emmy. Did you children enjoy yourselves?"

They nodded vigorously at the same time as Clark and Brenda smiled warmly.

"This is Lisa," Luke told the professor, "She looks after the snakes but they're acting very strangely at the moment. Emmy helped her to solve a puzzle too!"

Layton raised his top hat in greeting at the young woman, who blushed modestly.

"I still can't believe that your assistant can talk to animals! Honestly, it's such an _interesting_ and _uncommon_ skill! I owe you my thanks, Luke-and it's such a pleasure to meet you, Professor Layton!"

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine," he replied with a smile.

"I've heard so much about you. It's such a pleasure to come face to face with you and your charming assistants at last…thanks for your reassurance and good luck with your case. I do hope that our paths cross again because I'm sure that they will."

Layton chuckled and ushered the group out of the exhibit.

"Glad that we could be of assistance. Hopefully we shall see you again, Miss Lisa."

The Professor walked slowly down the staircase as Lisa waved farewell to them, turning back to the snakes with a new attitude.

* * *

After asking around for directions, the group soon found the boss's office, furnished in a bright red door and a golden plaque nailed to it with his status inscribed. Flora walked up to the door and knocked politely, only to be thrown sharply against the wall as the door flew open and a tall man with a face like thunder stormed out, using such offensive words that Brenda quickly covered Luke's ears and ignored his annoyed protests. The man's hair was as dark as his attitude and his eyes appeared even darker than that. He was wearing a coat identical to Lisa's, only he was scrunching it up and throwing it against the door frame, shouting loudly as he did so. Flora whimpered as the man rounded on her.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING OUTSIDE THAT DOOR?!" he bellowed loudly, "GET OUTTA MY WAY,GIRLY!"

Flora's face scrunched up in pain at his words, whilst Layton looked like he was absolutely seething. Another loud voice echoed from the room.

"GET OUT OF MY MUSEUM NOW! DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK HERE! STOP ABUSING THE VISITORS OR I SWEAR I WILL CALL SECURITY! THAT HEAD IS THE PROPERTY OF THE MUSEUM AND YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HAVE IT! NOW LEAVE AT ONCE!"

The man snarled and flexed arms.

"I'll get my revenge on you, Mr Hopkins! Then you'll be sorry!" he screeched loudly.

Without another word, he stomped into the reception area and flung the exit door open, closing it again with an echoing slam.

Clive and Luke ran over to help Flora, who was still rather shaken from the man's attitude. Luke and Clive were outraged by such non-gentlemanly behaviour but not as much as the Professor. A small man tiptoed out of the door, sweat dripping from his forehead and his brown curls drooping slightly after the unpleasant encounter. He looked fearfully at the Professor and trembled nervously.

"I'm so, so sorry about that," he apologized upon seeing the glowing face of the Professor, "Brundan has been getting on my nerves a lot frequently but this time he has crossed the line! At least he's out of the picture once and for all."

Layton's colour returned to normal as Flora clung onto his hand extremely tightly with fear that another raging employee would knock her against the wall.

"I suppose you want to make a complaint? I'm the boss of this museum, Mr Hopkins, so I will take your complaint and act upon it. At this rate I'll have everyone complaining and—"

"Mr Hopkins," interrupted Brenda in a calm voice, "We are not here to make a complaint. On the contrary, we would like to ask you a few questions about a certain artefact. May we?"

Mr Hopkins instantly calmed down but still gave them a disapproving look.

"I shouldn't really as it is closed off to the public until we know precisely what it is, but since you don't want to complain after the repulsive behaviour of my ex-colleague, I don't suppose I have a choice."

The professor raised his hat to Mr Hopkins.

"I'm Professor Hershel Layton and I work at Gressenheller University in London. I could help with this artefact if you—"

"_THE_ Hershel Layton?!" he yelled, suddenly in a completely different mood, "Have my prayers been answered?! You and your assistants are just the people to help me! Come in! Come in! I'll explain everything."

Feeling rather confused, but pleased that he'd agreed to see them, the group filed into Mr Hopkins's office and firmly closed the door. The office was almost as untidy as the professor's, with paperwork, bills and sheets, but with a typical style that would be expected from an advanced historian. The stone head and the ancient slab were locked securely in a glass cage, their remarkable beauty indescribable in the Professor's opinion.

"Is that…it?" Clive asked slowly as he stared blankly at the stone head.

Mr Hopkins thumped his hand on his desk, which made Clive jump.

"Is that it?! That's all you can say?! My dear boy, _it_ is an unknown artefact that not one person can identify. The slab has a strange type of writing inscribed that no one can identify either. The mystery of these objects is what makes them so special! I've been searching day and night for a solution, but I have not succeeded. That is until now..."

He turned around to face Layton with a pleading look on his face.

"Will you help me, please?"

"Of course, sir. Do not worry, I will try everything in my power to find out what the artefact is, but I think that first we need to inspect the inscribed writing on that slab."

Layton pointed to the slab in its glass case as Mr Hopkins hesitated and then nodded.

"Very well," he said, "Examine it all you like, but you won't find anything."

He walked over and unlocked the glass cage with a complex looking key as Brenda stepped back to let Clark and the professor's young assistants through to examine the slab with him.

"Don't be doubtful. Every puzzle has an answer," Layton reminded Luke and Flora as they nodded in response to his statement.

The case clicked open and Mr Hopkins cradled the precious slab in a piece of linen cloth so that he didn't get a single scratch on it, before he laid it down extremely carefully on the glass table. The professor bent over to get a better look at it, scratching his head thoughtfully.

"A good first step would be to find out what language it is written in," piped up Flora, who had been studying it thoroughly for several minutes.

"Fantastic, my girl!" the Professor said softly with a proud smile on his face, "Do you know what it is Clark?"

Clark shook his head sadly as Clive did the same.

"Hmm…I know I've seen this before…" muttered Emmy, "I just can't quite remember—"

"Professor! I have the answer!" yelled an excited voice from the corner of the room.

The professor and Mr Hopkins turned around in surprise to find Luke scribbling feverishly in his notebook.

"Have you, my boy?" he asked in interest, "Please tell me your thoughts."

"It's written in Greek. The reason why nobody could figure out the language was because it is written in acrophonic _numbers_ and not letters," the teenager explained to the shocked faces of the people in the room, "It's a code!"

Emmy gasped in amazement at Luke's deduction.

"Yes, that's right! I remember taking Greek classes when I was very young and we learnt the numbers in Greek! Not bad, _apprentice number one._ What I want to know though is _how_ you could tell the language."

Everyone looked at Luke questioningly.

"It was written in a book about Greek myths as the page numbers," he explained simply, "This looks like a VERY complex puzzle though."

The professor beamed proudly at his young apprentice and Luke smiled modestly.

Clark and Brenda smiled, immensely pleased at their son's knowledge.

"You're the only one of us here who can actually read _and_ understand that stuff!" said Clive, looking as if his brain had just melted after trying to take in all of the numbers, "The 'prof' says every puzzle has an answer-so do the obvious thing and answer it-no pressure, Dude!"

"Dude?" repeated the professor in a confused tone.

Luke chuckled lightly then immediately turned his attention to the inscription on the slab.

"Hmm…" he mumbled as he stared at the puzzle with wide eyes, "This is a hard one…but the numbers stand for letters...Alpha, Beta..."

Luke was silent for several minutes, scribbling numbers and letters into his book and not one person dared disturb him. Several moments later, Luke stirred. The Professor looked at him hopefully and expected to see his smiling apprentice beaming and telling him the answer. However what Layton got was not he expected: Luke let out a silent scream and dropped his pen on the carpet without even noticing and instead peered fearfully at the stone head.

"L...Luke," hesitated Clark, "are you okay?"

Luke quivered before he responded.

"I knew it…" he said, "I knew that thing spelt disaster from the start!"

"What does it say?" asked Brenda, Emmy, Clive and Flora at the same time, in voices barely more than a whisper.

Luke swallowed and looked back at his notebook.

"The inscription reads:

_'On the certain day of the certain year, _

_The human race shall cower in fear,_

_After slaying your species until there were none,_

_And now in this world, your species is gone,_

_But the words have been spoken and with the stone head,_

_The one with snake's tongue shall awaken you from the dead…_

_This is how to unleash the power of the head of the Gorgon'"_

Everyone stared at each other in a confused manner, until Mr Hopkins let out an extremely disturbing wail. Luke and Mr Hopkins looked terrified at what had just been read but the professor was more concerned about the sudden change of behaviour in his apprentice.

"What does it mean?" he asked carefully, although he had already guessed by their expressions.

"It means, Professor," croaked Luke, trying to swallow his fear, "that we have uncovered the lost stone head of Medusa…"


	6. Chapter 5 Petrification

**Chapter 5-Petrification**

An unnerving, heavy silence filled the entire room as Luke's words fulfilled their purpose of shocking everyone in the room to the very core. The world seemed to be holding its breath against its own will and not one person in the room dared to breathe, let alone utter a single word to break the everlasting silence. After what finally seemed like an eternity, the silence was broken by a harsh laugh. Everyone snapped out of their trance of silence and turned to face who had laughed. Clive leant causally against the glass case containing the head of Medusa, a huge smirk clothing his face as he flicked his fringe into a neater position.

"Oh, Luke, even I couldn't come up with a joke like that! It's not even April fool's Day yet but I must admit that you've given me some very interesting ideas that I just might adapt for the special day! Don't you agree guys?"

Clive turned to face the Professor, Emmy and the rest of the room, who were gazing in disbelief at the teenager.

"Hello? Guys? Is anyone in there?"

Luke peered up at Clive with a suddenly serious look etched into his face and for the first time in his life, he looked very stern indeed. Clive caught sight of this new look and the playful smile was instantly erased off of his face and his hair drooped back into its original position.

"You…You're kidding. Right?" he asked desperately looking around the room in the hope that someone would reassure him, "You've really uncovered the head of… *Gulp* Medusa?"

The sternness ceased from Luke's face, but the seriousness of the situation was still identifiable.

"A gentleman rarely retorts to punch lines and jokes in dire situations such as now," he explained in a shaky voice, "Yes, Clive. I just said so, didn't I?"

Clive didn't respond-he was instead staring at the stone head, trying to imagine how such an object could pose such an imminent threat of danger. He reached a hand longingly towards the glass case until he was just millimetres away from feeling its cool smooth surface, to receive a sharp blow to the back of the hand, which sent him crashing to the floor. Clive landed in a heap and nursed his swollen hand, cursing at who had just inflicted that wound on him. Layton opened his mouth to tell Clive that a true gentleman never curses or swears, but decided that in a scenario like this, such actions could be ignored.

Mr Hopkins loomed over Clive with an angry expression painted on his face.

"What the hell did you did you do that for?!" Clive yelled angrily, "I wasn't going to touch it! That really hurt!"

Mr Hopkins helped him up and placed him in a nearby chair, sighing sadly.

"I knew exactly what you were going to do, boy! I'm sorry for my attitude, but it is perfectly acceptable at a time like this! Did you hear what your friend said? 'We've uncovered the lost head of Medusa'! If you hadn't brought him, Professor Layton, who knows what danger we could all be in?!"

He continued to rant loudly, as Clive stared at him as if he was having an epileptic fit.

"Err… I'm sorry sir…'danger'? How can this thing pose 'danger' to us? It's only a stone decoration after all—"

Clive was instantly cut off, as Mr Hopkins took another swipe at his hand and succeeded, which resulted with a very annoyed Clive, who was itching to hit the scrawny man where it hurt most.

"Are you deaf?! THIS IS THE HEAD OF MEDUSA! Have you ever heard of it?! Do you even know the tale of Perseus and Medusa the Gorgon?"

He waited impatiently for an answer, but Clive didn't respond.

"Clive was an orphan. He never attended school, so wouldn't know the story," Layton explained with a disapproving frown at Mr Hopkins, who suddenly looked incredibly guilty, "May I tell it?"

Mr Hopkins nodded slowly and Layton cleared his throat, before he began to recite the tale:

* * *

"'Long ago in the age of the Greeks lived a young boy who was a demigod- half human and half God, who lived with his mother in a faraway kingdom. His name was Perseus and he was the son of the Greek God Zeus and his mother. The King of this country instantly took a fancy to Perseus's mother and wanted to marry her. Perseus told the king that he would do anything for him, in return for the king to leave his mother alone, so the king ordered Perseus to kill the Gorgon Medusa. She had a human face and body, but hissing snakes for hair with wings and sharp talons. Anyone who looked her directly in the eye was instantly turned into cold stone and death quickly followed.

Perseus instantly set out and was met by the Goddess Athena who gave him a shield that was polished like a mirror and the God Hermes who handed him a sword that could cut through even the hardest material. They told Perseus that he had to find the three Nymphs of the North, who would give him three other items he needed to defeat the Gorgon, after explaining that Zeus had sent them to help Perseus. After finding the three grey women, who were Medusa's sisters and were the only people who knew where to find the Nymphs of the North, Perseus managed to trick them into revealing where the Nymphs of the North were and set off to find them. They greeted him when he arrived and gave him the three things required to slay Medusa: Winged sandals, a helmet of invisibility and a leather sack that stretched to any size the owner desired. Athena and Hermes bid Perseus farewell and wished him luck, before flying back to Olympus.

Then with the winged sandals, magic sack and helmet of invisibility, Perseus flew in search of the monsters' hideout. He eventually found it on an island and saw three monsters sleeping. They all had snakes for hair and they were surrounded by several stone statues of men, women, children and animals that had all fallen victim to the dreaded gaze of the Gorgon. Knowing that looking into the eyes of a Gorgon can turn people into stone, Perseus held up his polished shield as he searched for Medusa. He eventually found her as she was the only one of them who had the face of a beautiful woman. He had to kill her to save his mother and the rest of the kingdom. However, Medusa awoke and heard Perseus's footsteps and immediately opened her eyes, but her gaze bounced off Perseus's shield and upon seeing herself in the reflection of the mirror shield she turned into cold stone.

Perseus cut off her head with the blade given to him by Hermes and flew off with the head back to his kingdom, ignoring the other Gorgon's angry howls as they mourned their sister. The evil king was overthrown and replaced with Perseus. He gave back the magical items to the Gods and gave the head of Medusa to Athena. As for the Gorgons, they were never seen again, but some say that Athena lost the magical head of Medusa and its whereabouts are still a mystery to this day, being lost for thousands of years…"

* * *

_Mystery 1- The strange discovery: SOLVED_

The mysterious artefact was in fact the lost head of Medusa the Gorgon, who had the ability to turn anyone who looked into her eyes into stone. What danger has been unleashed now that the head has been found and can the Professor and his team solve this baffling mystery?

* * *

_Mystery 2- The inscription: SOLVED_

_The inscription was Greek numbers, not letters, which is why no one could identify the language and the inscription was written in a code, where the Greek numbers_

_had to be translated to their alphabetical position, to reveal a riddle supposedly saying how to unleash the power of the head of Medusa. Is this power real?_

* * *

Professor Layton finished the tale in a voice barely more than a whisper and the inhabitants of the room had to lean in closer to him to catch his hoarse words. After the tale had been read, the room immediately fell into the same eerie silence as before, but this only lasted a few seconds as everyone in the room instantly started babbling to each other in loud echoing voices.

"One at a time people!" yelled Emmy over the hubbub in the office, "Let's go around in a circle, shall we? Clive-you go first."

The colour in Clive's face had completely drained away after the Professor had finished the tale and he looked as if he was going to be sick. At last, he finally mustered up the courage to stutter a reply.

"I…I…I don't know what to…say…This thing then…is real? The genuine…head of Medusa?" he stuttered weakly, as the Professor looked at Clive with a worried expression on his face.

"Oh my goodness!" exclaimed Brenda in shock, as Clark buried his head in his hands guiltily.

"It's my fault," he said angrily, "If I hadn't found it then we wouldn't be exposed to imminent danger. It should've stayed beneath the ground where it belongs!"

"Clark…" Brenda asked shakily, pulling his head away from his hands to study his face, which was suddenly that of an aged man, "It's not your fault in the slightest. You know that, don't you—"

"Professor, I'm scared…" Flora said timidly, clutching onto the sleeve of his coat for comfort.

Layton knelt down on his knees and looked into Flora's bold eyes.

"It's okay, my dear. We have to be brave at times like this and me and Luke are right by your side. You understand, don't you?"

Flora nodded weakly in reply, as the Professor gently hugged his daughter. Luke was scribbling a whole page of notes into his book with a thoughtful expression, whilst Emmy had to be restrained by Mr Hopkins from pulling out her camera and taking a picture of the artefact.

"IT'S NOT A DECORATION! IT'S THE HEAD OF MEDUSA FOR GOODNESS SAKE! DON'T YOU PEOPLE UNDERSTAND—"

"YES WE DO, MR HOPKINS AND IF YOU WILL KINDLY STOP SHOUTING WE COULD ACTUALLY DISCUSS WHAT WE PLAN TO DO!" Emmy shouted loudly through gritted teeth.

Mr Hopkins suddenly looked very ashamed of himself for losing his temper and quickly apologised.

"Please, Emmy, Mr Hopkins-this isn't helping the children," Layton said, gesturing towards a trembling Flora.

Emmy's expression instantly softened.

"I'm sorry, Flora," she apologised, "Mr Hopkins; we need to act like true model citizens if we wish to solve this case without any arguments and making the situation worse. Understand?"

Mr Hopkins turned beetroot red and nodded steadily.

"I…Yes…Of course. You're the experts after all. I'll do as you say, as Professor Layton is very intelligent and to not accept his advice is the most foolish thing to do-that could even cost people their lives. Go ahead, Professor. What are your ideas?"

The Professor placed an index finger to his chin and sighed in extreme concentration.

"What I don't really understand," said Clive, who had finally regained his composure "Is why this head is so dangerous."

Luke closed his notebook firmly and looked at Clive with big round eyes. Clive saw the terrified look in them, even though he was trying to hide it to comfort Flora and the Professor, which caused him to suddenly feel a rush of affection towards Luke.

"No one really knows about his artefact," explained Luke, in a voice that he was trying to make calm, "It could still hold many secrets. It could still have the ability to turn people into stone-that's the danger that it threatens. If anything were to happen to you, or the Professor, or Flora, or Emmy, or my parents…"

Luke trailed off, as a few tears leaked out from the corner of his eyelid.

Clive walked over to him and embraced him in a firm hug, like a true older brother.

"It's okay, Luke," he whispered quietly, "We'll get to the bottom of this mystery before any harm is done."

Luke didn't look as if he believed him, but he managed a small nod at Clive, who smiled encouragingly at him and walked with Luke, to where Layton was pacing up and down in a surprisingly patient way.

"Hmm…First, I'd say we try to crack the riddle on that stone slab," he said assertively, "Every puzzle has an answer and after we've solved it, the mystery should be clearer to understand. In the meantime though, I think that the staff should be alerted of the true identity of the artefact and sent home, so that they are in no danger whilst the artefact is kept under heavy security, as we don't know whether this is extremely dangerous or not yet and we have no idea whether it possesses a hidden power of some sort, that perhaps is incomprehensible to the human mind."

"Looks like we've actually found a case more baffling than the Future London, eh Professor?" asked Luke, who had returned to his cheery normal self.

Layton smiled at his apprentice, despite the situation.

"Indeed, my boy. Thanks to you and your knowledge of the Greek language, we have a greater chance of working out what power this artefact possesses, if it does indeed have an unimaginable power, but one thing is certain though- this puzzle will definitely not remain unsolved."

Mr Hopkins looked gratefully at the Professor and advanced towards the table on which the stone slab still lay, having not been touched since the terrifying truth had been announced.

"Good idea Layton," he announced loudly, "Would your charming assistant care to make a start on solving the ancient riddle—"

"Destroy it," muttered a voice from the corner of the room.

Layton turned around to see the shady serious face of Clark, as he clenched his fists and gazed repulsively at the head, as if it had seriously insulted him.

"I'm sorry?" Emmy asked, rather taken aback at what she had just heard.

"You heard me!" Clark said in a louder tone, "Destroy it! It is a thing of evil and I have no idea why I didn't destroy it when I first found it!"

The professor walked over and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Clark, I've already told you that I'll do anything in my power to solve this mystery. Remember, a true gentleman always keeps his word. We will destroy it, but not right at this minute. We need to know a bit more about it and the danger it poses before—"

The Professor was cut off, as the lights in the office suddenly went out, plunging the whole room into a dark presence. There were gasps of surprise as the lights were extinguished and judging by the amount of noise that issued outside of the office door, the whole museum was experiencing the same sensation too.

"Professor! Where are you?! I can't see a thing!"

"Brenda! Luke! Are you okay?!"

"Stupid electricity! I only got it fixed last week! This is the last thing I need now!"

"Ouch! Someone trod on my foot!"

"Please, everyone. Please try and calm down! There must be a rational explanation for—"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A piercing echoing scream rang through the entire museum, sending an icy shiver down the Professor's spine.

At the sound of the deafening scream, the whole room instantly fell silent and the surrounding darkness only brought a horrifying dread and endless fear to everyone in the building. As quickly as it surfaced the scream died away, leaving behind only an echo of the frightening moment to suggest that the event had ever happened.

The Professor gasped loudly and prayed that the person who had screamed was still okay. If this was how he felt just hearing the noise, he couldn't even begin to imagine how the unfortunate person had felt or, to be more precise, what had been the trigger for them to scream so loudly? The dead cold lights instantly came back on as the echo eventually died away, bathing the room in welcoming light. However, this failed to kill the uncontrollable fear and dread that surrounded the inhabitants of the room. Flora was trembling uncontrollably behind Layton, Clive looked as if he had just received a nasty electric shock with his hair sticking up at odd angles, so that it looked static, Luke was curled into a ball on the floor and had his hands glued to his ears and the Professor just stood with his mouth hanging open in the corner of the room, refusing to move a muscle. Clark had his arm around Brenda so tightly that she was in danger of suffocation, Emmy had dropped her camera on the floor and hadn't even noticed due to the terror that gripped her and Mr Hopkins looked sickly pale and almost vomited there and then in horror.

It seemed like a decade had passed before anyone dared to move and when they did, their actions were immediate. The Professor opened the door as everyone burst through it in their haste to get away, Clark cradling Luke in his arms, who still showed no sign of response. Layton checked at least a dozen times that everyone was there before breathing a huge sigh of relief.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked shakily, "No injuries? Everyone's okay?"

The group managed a weak nod and Luke finally came around from the fear that had paralysed him.

"Prof…Prof…Professor…" he began shakily, "What was…that?"

No one replied, even though they knew the answer, as they were still too scared to respond. A sudden commotion surfaced from where they stood and six people burst into the corridor at a great speed, looking immensely frightened and more terrified than the people who stood in front of them.

"Thank heavens you're safe and unharmed!" breathed Mr Hopkins in a slightly relieved tone, "What was that and who screamed? Do you know anything?"

The group began babbling and talking over each other at once, giving the Professor a pounding headache.

"ONE AT A TIME!" shouted Emmy loudly as the group immediately fell silent and froze in their tracks.

Emmy nodded satisfactorily.

"That's better. Professor Layton would like to ask a few questions, if you would care to answer them one at a time, please."

Layton smiled thankfully at Emmy and cleared his throat before he addressed the staff.

"Thank you for that, Emmy. Now then, please begin."

Layton gazed around at the group: Marie stood nearest to the wal,l wringing her hands with her hair hanging loosely and untidily behind her back although she didn't seem to notice, Lisa was cradling the clip board in her arms for comfort as she wrapped her white coat tightly around her body to match the colour of her frightened face, a tall man wearing an apron and large gloves looked completely dumbfounded and confused, a man and a woman huddled next to each other shared the same look of worry and pulled awkwardly at their lab coats and a familiar face stood at the very end of the line, not as harsh looking as before but still wearing a large scowl.

"Brundan!" roared Mr Hopkins, "I thought I told you to GET OUT! IS THIS YOUR WAY OF REVENGE? MURDERING ONE OF MY STAFF?!"

"KEEP YOUR HAIR ON, HOPKINS!" he yelled even louder, "I WAS ON MY WAY OUT, FORGOT MY BRIEFCASE SO I WENT BACK AND GOT IT! DO YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT I WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE WHAT YOU'VE ACCUSED ME OF?! I DIDN'T DO IT OKAY?!"

"Excuse me," Brenda said loudly, "I'm sorry to interrupt your little argument but we don't even know if the person is dead or alive and so we certainly don't know if it was accidental or murder, if they are dead. Look, put aside your differences and we can get to the accusation point later, if it really was a murder. Anyway, as you were saying, Professor Layton?"

Clark gazed proudly at his wife and Luke couldn't hide his own beaming smile of pleasure.

"Like what Brenda said: We don't even know if they really are dead yet. We need to find out where that scream came from first-think of it as a puzzle. Firstly, Marie, could you give me a detailed plan of the first four floors of this museum please? It was too loud to be higher than the fourth floor so we can deduce that they screamed on the ground floor, first floor, second floor or third floor. As no one saw what happened because the lights went out, we will have to take in the details from what you heard. The plans please, Marie?"

Layton waited patiently as Marie fumbled in her pockets and pulled out a large map.

"Here are the plans, Professor," she explained, opening them and reading them out loud and clear so that everyone could hear," The ground floor consists of the reception and the shop, the first floor consists of the animal exhibit, Roman exhibit which is directly above the reception area and the Egyptian exhibit which is directly above the shop. The second floor has an art exhibit above the animal exhibit, Civil War exhibit above the Roman exhibit and a science exhibit above the Egyptian exhibit. Finally, the third floor has an inventions exhibit above the science exhibit, war exhibit above the art exhibit and a restaurant above the Civil War exhibit. It is very long, but you should be able to work it out. We will help in any way we can, Layton."

"Thank you, Marie. I need to know a few people here. The two staff members there and the tall gentleman there. What are your names?" he gestured towards the man and woman huddled together.

"Arnold," he replied warmly, "This is my colleague Sarah and the tall gentleman there in the apron is Vincent and you can tell his occupation from his uniform."

Layton nodded as he turned his attention back towards the group.

"Time is running out," he said briskly, "Please tell me the details of what you heard and then we can work out where the scream came from and get there as soon as we can. I hope we aren't too late..."

Puzzle 6- A squeamish situation (50 picarats)

Marie: "It was quite loud but it wasn't directly above me…"

Brundan: "Like I said! I left my briefcase in an exhibit so went back for it. I can't remember where, but it wasn't on the ground or the first floor. When the lights went out I heard the scream somewhere below me and almost knocked over a beaker in shock!"

Lisa: "I thought that my ear drums would explode, with the deafening scream and a loud disturbing hissing noise…"

Arnold: "I was looking at mobile phones before I heard the scream, but it wasn't very loud…"

Vincent: "What scream? All I could hear was clatters, bangs and a lot of chatter…"

Sarah: "For a moment, I thought that one of the undead had awoken when I heard that loud scream!"

Using the information that the staff have given you, can you work out which room the scream came from and where everyone you have asked was when the scream sounded? Note: At least one person occupied each floor. You may look back at the museum plans as much as you like. (Get this right and you will have 220 picarats)

Professor Layton turned to the staff and raised his hat politely a few moments after they had finished speaking, before turning back to face his group.

"We need to make our way to the animal exhibit straight away! That was where the scream came from when Marie was in the reception, Brundan was in the science exhibit, Sarah was in the Egyptian exhibit, Arnold was in the inventions exhibit, Vincent was in the restaurant and couldn't hear because of the noise and Lisa was just outside the animal exhibit. It is certainly a good job she ran when she did. Come on then! There is no time to lose!"

Without waiting another minute the group ran up the stairs, taking them three at a time, accompanied by the staff that all had looks of concern and disbelief on their faces. In no time at all, they reached the first floor and burst through the door in the animal exhibit. Lisa looked terrified and really worried.

"I hope that the person who screamed is okay. I hope the snakes are alright too…"

Luke just had time to put a comforting hand on her shoulder, before Clark dragged him into the exhibit after the Professor, Flora and Emmy, not wanting him to be separated. Just as they reached the exhibit Flora let out a high pitched scream, which was followed by a loud gasp of surprise from Layton. The rest of the group ran into the exhibit and what they saw in front of them was like something from their darkest nightmares.

In the centre of the room stood a muscular tall man, a slim woman who had her hands covering her eyes and a small boy who was curled up in a ball on the ground, but they weren't responding. Upon approaching closer, they saw it- all three of them had the same stormy grey colour that engulfed their entire bodies, which suddenly had an extremely smooth cold texture. Their eyes remained open, cold, dead and staring into space in front of them, the colour of their eyes and hair no longer identifiable, but the look of fear and horror at their point of death was most definitely unmistakable and not a mere trick of the light. Striding towards the victims with feet that felt like lead, Flora reached out and tapped their bodies with her bare knuckles, only to be sent staggering back in pain with a bleeding knuckle. Flora gasped at how unnatural it was: their bodies were extremely hard-rock hard in fact and one hundred per cent solid. The group had no idea what had happened to them or what they had become, but after Flora's demonstration on the superior strength of their 'outer bodies' everyone gasped in sheer horror. The people were all solid stone statues.

Mr Hopkins swayed vigorously and had to be supported by Emmy and Marie to stop him from fainting, Flora was nursing her bleeding hands as Clive and Lisa helped her, Clark and Brenda remained frozen to the spot as if they were the ones turned into stone and Luke had dashed over to the Professor and was peering at the statues with wide frightened eyes. He gazed at the nearest one to him and looked down pitifully.

"That was the security guard who stopped Emmy from taking pictures in the animal exhibit," he said sadly, "This looks like a mother and her child who were caught in the situation as well. It's just…so…so…horrible!"

Luke had difficulty describing his feelings as he stared into the terrified face of the security guard and the mother and child. The professor bowed his head to pay his respects, then turned to look at the statues in more detail. Luke shook his mentor's shoulder roughly, fighting back tears.

"P...P...Professor?" he asked, "Isn't...isn't this just another t...trick? I mean...the stone stautes in the Monte D'or mystery seemed real enough but all that was a trick...there has to be some trick behind this case!"

Layton pulled his hat over his face and peered back fearfully at his apprentice.

"N...no," he answered shakily, "So far I cannot see any trick behind this...where would statues be kept in a place like this anyway-and then to be moved to the correct positions in such little time? I don't think that there is a clow balloon or anything of the sort in this museum. If this really is...part of some curse or something then I believe that this is far from normal..."

Luke bit his lip, peering over at Flora as she nursed her hand.

"That really hurt!" she moaned as Lisa helped to soothe the deep gnash on her knuckle, "Those poor people! Who would do such a thing?"

A loud hissing interrupted her question as the snakes glared evilly at the group assembled in the exhibit, their eyes flashing menacingly and their fangs gleaming in the lamp light.

"At the least the snakes are alive," Lisa said quietly in a relieved tone, "They're acting even worse than they were before though and I just don't understand why!"

She looked sadly at the statues before shaking her head and letting her pigtails brush against her cheeks.

"I have no idea what is going on in this museum anymore! Now people are turning into stone!"

She continued to wail as Flora tried her hardest to comfort her. Clive was just about to join the professor and Luke in examining the statues, when he saw something glistening on the ground below him. Curiously, he bent down to have a look, only to see that it was just a measly scrap of paper with a portion of pointless writing written on it, that looked as if it had been dropped at the scene of the so-called crime.

"Clive," said the Professor, resurfacing from his observations on the statue of the security guard, "Be a good boy and pick up that piece of paper please. A gentleman should never litter and it could prove useful in the investigation."

Clive decided that there was no point in arguing, so he obediently bent down to retrieve the scrap of paper and planted it firmly in his back pocket.

"Sure thing, Professor," answered Clive, making sure his pocket was zipped up securely before he continued searching with the Professor, "What use is a measly piece of paper though?"

Layton chuckled softly, despite the serious situation they were in.

"My boy, even the most boring things have an interesting side to them. In other words, there may be a hidden secret in that piece of paper that could help us with the investigation. Understand?"

Clive nodded dumbly and walked over to join Luke, who was once again scribbling in his notebook and he thought that he wouldn't be surprised if Luke took up half of the book with his scribbles and vital notes from one investigation alone. Mr Hopkins had finally recovered and had turned to his staff with a face as white as a sheet.

"This is a very serious situation indeed…" he started, coughing every now and then to hide the tremor in his voice, "Two visitors and one member of staff have been petrified and there could be a serial killer on the loose. Please, stay safe and make sure you report any mysterious activity to me personally so that we can solve this case once and for all."

He paused for breath before continuing in a completely different tone.

"As for the artefact…well…it's…you see…err…

"The head of Medusa the Gorgon. This is most definitely not a lie. All of your lives are in danger! You have to believe us!"

The members of staff gazed at Luke as if he was an alien of some sort, but they listened to him and swallowed bravely at the terrible news, which shocked Luke greatly but pleasantly.

"You need to be safe and aware at all times," continued Layton, "Follow Mr Hopkins's advice. You will all have to work with each other if we are to get through this. Are we clear?"

The staff shakily nodded and began to disperse, all except for Lisa and Mr Hopkins. Emmy moved forward towards the Professor, but something hard and sharp dug into her foot, even though she was wearing leather boots.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed, peering down curiously to see what it was that she had trodden on, "Oh look, Professor! I've found something!"

Luke and Layton walked over and Emmy held up a tiny silver object in her shaking hand, whilst Layton peered at it in interest. It was only small, but sharp and well made, with a silver material that glistened softly in the lamp light. It also had a small blood red ruby attached to the end of the sharp point, which was what had pricked Emmy.

"Why, it's a cufflink!" he announced triumphantly, "Very interesting indeed…"

"Huh?" asked a confused Flora, as she looked expressionless at the cufflink.

"It could prove as a vital clue. It could also reveal more about the suspect. Good job, Emmy!"

Emmy blushed at her mentor's comment, as Luke finally closed his notebook and peered at the Professor with scared eyes.

"People are turning to stone, Professor! What if the killer gets one of us?! How did these people get petrified anyway? It can't be the head of Medusa…can it?"

"Unfortunately, we don't know enough about it to make any conclusions yet," answered Layton, "One thing I think though, Luke, is that this mystery is very strange indeed..."

* * *

_Mystery 4- Stone statues_

_When the lights in the museum went out, there was a deafening scream and when investigating the source, Layton came across three people who had been instantly been turned into cold stone statues. How is this even possible? Just what is going on?_

* * *

"So, Layton," began Mr Hopkins, who was wiping his brow roughly with a large silk handkerchief, "What do you propose that we do first?"

Before Layton could reply, the door flew open and in strode a panting man, who appeared breathless. He had ginger curls and a thin lean build with hazel eyes that were gazing desperately at Mr Hopkins.

"Matthew!" he said in a worried tone, "Whatever is the matter?"

The man took several deep breaths to compose himself, before blurting out his reply to the boss.

"I got a *pant* video footage on the *puff* security network *wheeze* and it's just *pant* unbelievable! *cough* you've got to *splutter* check it out right *puff* now!"

Emmy observed the man's actions and sudden breaks and couldn't help smirking-he clearly didn't understand the term 'physical fitness'.

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming now, Matthew! Layton! Fluke! Come along now with the rest of the group!"

Layton instantly dashed off down the staircase, accompanied by Flora and a very put out Luke.

"Why does everyone have to get my name wrong?!" he asked agitatedly as Flora giggled quietly.

"How much running are we doing *pant* today?" Clive asked, as Emmy dragged him down the staircase at a rather fast pace.

"Stop moaning 'Illegal!' You know nothing about exercise!" Emmy replied cheekily, as they reached the bottom of the staircase with Clark, Brenda and Lisa bringing up the rear behind them.

Matthew wasted no time in leading them to a large office near to Mr Hopkins's, with a complex machine, where Layton presumed a code had to be entered to gain access. Matthew rapidly typed it in (even though he got it wrong a few times first in his haste to enter the office) and he held the door open to allow them in. The room was like a technology heaven. Cameras, machines, phones, lasers and monitors all inhabited the room, making it seem like a movie background set in a sci-fi movie and a small desk in the corner of the room held a variety of top secret files and notes for authorised personal only. Clive blinked rapidly at the sight of all of the machines and scientific technology, as Flora had to hold her hands behind her back to stop her touching any of the interesting devices.

"These cameras make my camera look like a heap of junk straight off the scrap yard heap!" joked Emmy, gazing adoringly at the large pixel cameras that were attached to the wall with a variety of complex wires, "I never thought I'd say that in my life and I never will again, because when we've solved this case I'm going to ask the Professor to buy me one! Aren't I, Professor?"

Layton blinked at Emmy's commen, but she giggled and smiled warmly at him.

"I'm just joking Professor! I would never ask you to do something like that! It's pretty cool though, isn't it?"

"I can't deny that, Emmy," he answered, peering at the monitors before turning to Matthew, "So, if I'm not mistaken your occupation is a technician, that watches the monitors for suspicious behaviour. Correct?"

Matthew looked bewildered at how fast the Professor figured out his occupation, even though it was plainly obvious, as he puffed out his chest proudly.

"Yes. That's right. This video I wanted to show you has some suspicious behaviour on it all right…OH DAMN!"

The group looked over at him, with a confused expression on their faces.

"What is the matter, sir?" asked Clark gently, as he ran over to join him at what looked like a complex wire board.

"The computer needs a code to restart, since the lights have gone out and I can't remember it! Could you by any chance help, kind sir?"

Clark hesitated, as Luke and Brenda looked up at him with an encouraging look.

"I'll…I'll give it my best shot, but I'm an amateur… compared to my son and Hershel. Okay then. My! This does look complicated! It's easy for you to say every puzzle has an answer, Layton!"

Luke looked up at his father again, so Clark sighed and eventually gave in.

"Very well then. Here goes…"

Puzzle 7- The next number (60 picarats)

There is a certain pattern concerning these numbers. Look closely and see if you can see it:

6, 36, 45, 41, 16, 37, 58, 89 ?

What is the next number in this sequence? (Get this right and you will have 280 picarats)

"Hmm…Numbers…maybe it's…YES!" Clark exclaimed triumphantly, as he bent over the computer and typed in the number '145' on the keyboard, with a large 'ACCESS GRANTED' note flashing on the screen.

"Well done, Dad!" yelled Luke proudly, as he embraced his father in a well-deserved hug and Brenda beamed with Emmy at Clark's triumph.

"Brilliant work, Clark! You were always one to love maths, weren't you? That puzzle was actually quite hard so well done on your victory!" Layton congratulated him, as the video finally came on.

"The camera has special light features, which mean that it can see through the dark," Matthew explained quietly, "An extra precaution for burglars, you know…Look! There it is!"

Everyone's head swivelled towards the image on the screen-which was an image that chilled the group with fear to the very bone. Clive opened his mouth and then closed it again, but no words came out, Flora instinctively shielded her eyes so that they weren't looking directly at the screen, Brenda clutched Luke and Clark's hands tightly and breathed in horror at the repulsive sight on the screen and Emmy, Mr Hopkins and Layton shared the exact same look of disbelief and horror. On the screen in the darkness was a tall human, with large hands and sharp talons for fingernails, draped in a green cloth with a thin figure to them. Their face was one of indescribable repulsiveness- a pale white complexion that made them look like a ghost, their eyes were closed for the time being, as two large glistening fangs hung from their jaw and a long curved tongue darted outwards, with a look of longing for something to satisfy it, undoubtedly blood.

Layton looked as if he was going to gag when he caught sight if its head- a nest of writhing squirming snakes, all hissing loudly with glowing red eyes, were planted deep into its scalp where hair should've been and two large coppery wings protruded from its back. One thing was for certain though-this dark being was definitely no human. Its presence was too dark and evil to be human, but now the creature on the screen was reacting. The group caught sight of three figures: a large burly security guard, a young lady and a small boy who was playfully pulling faces at the lions. Without warning, the creature snarled and advanced towards the three of them, with its eyes still closed. The security guard picked up his gun and pointed it directly at the creature's heart.

"I'm warning you! Stay back or I will fire! STAY BACK I SAY! THAT'S AN ORDER!"

"I think not, foolisssh mortal…" a slurred voice hissed menacingly, as the boy began to cry and curled up into a ball at his mother's feet.

The young lady gasped.

"It can't be!"

Without warning, it opened its eyes, glowing like red hot coals on a burning fire with a maniacal laughter filling the entire room. The young woman threw her arms in front of her face, but it was too late. Luke, Clive, Flora, Emmy and Brenda instantly ducked under the table while the rest of the video played. The piercing scream rang out through the entire museum, as the people ceased breathing and where the woman, boy and security guard stood there were now three solid stone statues in the room-the mark of the creature's attack. The creature began to laugh and slinked away into the darkness as the screen instantly blacked out.

Luke, Brenda, Emmy, Clive and Flora came out from under the table, shaking vigorously with white faces that matched those of Lisa, Clark, Layton, Mr Hopkins and Matthew.

"Was that…" began Emmy breathlessly, as Matthew let out a high pitched shriek.

"It was, but it can't be!" added Flora in a voice that sounded like a distressed squeak.

"Oh my goodness…" started Lisa as she tugged at her pigtails violently.

"I'm afraid it's true…" continued Clark and Mr Hopkins in unison.

"There really is…" said Luke hoarsely.

"A gorgon…" answered Brenda with a violent shudder as she spoke.

"In this very museum…" Clive mumbled without looking up.

"Turning people to stone…" finished Professor Layton in a deep terrified voice…


	7. Chapter 6 The wrath of the gorgon

**Chapter 6-The wrath of the gorgon**

The screen in front of them remained as black and empty as before in reality, but to Professor Layton he could still see the deadly, flashing eyes that blazed like a beacon of fireworks and could feel the indescribable fear of those poor victims before they were claimed by the fiery gaze of the gorgon. The only sound that filled the entire room presently was the shallow breath from each of the room's inhabitants. Everyone remained still and motionless, as if the gorgon's gaze had pierced directly through the screen and caught sight of their white eyes, turning them into cold stone statues like the ones that they had just witnessed on the screen. After an eternity, Clive coughed loudly and the room instantly sparked into life and noise once again, as the imminent threat of danger loomed over their heads like a deathly shadow. It gnawed at their bodies like a hungry parasite, until they could no longer take the pain of fear.

"Well…" Clive hesitated, keeping his eyes firmly focused on the ground below him, "I suppose that it has been nice knowing you guys…"

The Professor looked at Clive with an extremely serious expression on his face as he bent down so that he was Clive's height. He gripped him by the shoulders firmly and gave them a small shake.

"Listen to me, my boy," he started in a low caring tone, "What we are involved in is an extremely dangerous and terrifying mystery, but like I said to Flora, we have to be brave at times like this. There may be a gorgon turning people to stone, but one thing is for certain my boy: I will not let you-_any of you_-fall foul of the gorgon's gaze. It will have to get through me before it can even think of reaching you."

Flora burst into tears on the spot and ran over to the Professor, throwing her arms around him tightly. Luke followed her lead, although he showed no trace of tears himself and nestled his head deeply into the Professor's jacket, which was suddenly damp from Flora's tears.

"Oh, Professor…" she sobbed, sniffling slightly, "You say the most caring things! You can't mean it though! No one will let you die!"

Layton smiled weakly and wiped his daughter's tears with the sleeve of his jacket.

"There, there, dear," he cooed softly, "I swore from the day I took you in that I would protect you and look after you at any cost in the universe and as a father and gentleman mentor, it is my duty to protect those around me."

Luke couldn't hold back his tears anymore and cried hysterically into the Professor's arm.

"Clive's right though. *gulp* What if one of does *gulp* die?"

Layton ruffled Luke's hair gently and patted him encouragingly on the back as Clark slammed his foot firmly into the steel flooring, making everybody jump.

"No one is going to die!" he said through gritted teeth, "I will not let that happen! Not Luke! Not Brenda! Not Hershel! Not anyone!"

Brenda appeared surprised and scared at Clark's new attitude, as she had never seen a side like this to him before, not even in the mystery of the spectre's call and Clark had been mayor of Misthallery. She looked over at her husband frightfully, fearing that the terror for his family and friends was driving him into insanity. She placed an arm on his shoulder lovingly and gently planted a kiss on his pale cheek while Layton tried to cover Luke's eyes, without succeeding.

"Thank you, Brenda. I love you. I love you so, so much," he began, twirling her long chestnut hair around his fingers and planting another kiss on her cheek.

Layton beamed happily at the sight, which didn't seem to impress Mr Hopkins, who had rapidly turned from a ghastly white to a beetroot red.

"It's all very well that you're having a beautiful, romantic kiss and all that," he said furiously, "I'm sorry to ruin your heart-warming moment, but I have suddenly remembered that THERE IS A BLOODY GORGON RUNNING HAVOC IN MY MUSEUM AND TURNING EVERYONE TO STONE! IF WE REMAIN HERE, THEN WE'LL BE JOING THEM AND—"

"I think we know that, Mr Hopkins! Please just try and control yourself! This mystery is very stressful and terrifying, but we have to work together if we want to survive!"

Everyone turned around to see who had just spoken. Lisa stood next to the doorway, her hands on her hips assertively and a stern look printed on her youthful face as she glared at her boss menacingly. Mr Hopkins turned even redder and opened his mouth to argue back, but closed it as he considered Lisa's impacting words. He sighed.

"Sometimes I wonder myself how I got the top job here," he stated, as if talking to himself rather than the group, "I treat my staff like servants and boss them around and yet have no idea how to guide them in an emergency such as now. Lisa, I'm truly sorry. I think that my staff knows a lot more than I do when it comes to situations like this. I will trust you and follow your orders to the tiniest detail. Okay?"

It was as if Mr Hopkins had become an entirely different person, caring and obedient rather than hyped up and bossy. Layton smiled thankfully at Mr Hopkins as Clark and Brenda instantly drew apart and looked down at the ground, shuffling their feet anxiously.

"So, Professor, what's our next move?" asked Emmy in interest, "There's a gorgon on the loose and we haven't got a clue where to start our search, so what do you think?"

Before the Professor could reply, there was a loud, rumbling noise coming from the top of the room. Matthew squealed and typed in several lines of complicated symbols and digits in a hurry, all of which failed drastically to be registered. The computers instantly began whirring into life, bleeping repeatedly over a dozen times as the lights above them flickered weakly like dying embers. Layton grasped Luke's hand firmly and drew Flora and Clive closer to him.

"Not again!" screeched Matthew, sweat dripping off his brow as the computer failed to register once again.

Lisa instinctively craned her neck back towards the ceiling as the rumbling noise became louder and clearer, now sounding more like thunder than anything else.

"Again?" asked Clive in a puzzled manner, "Do you mean to say that this has happened recently, sir?"

Matthew looked like he was going to faint as the main monitor crackled and sparked into life more vigorously than before, with a blurry image coming into focus on the screen.

"Yes, when the lights went out last and the gorgon—"

"_HA! HA! HA! HA!" _cackled a loud echoing voice as the lights were extinguished once again with the same draught of fear that consumed everyone as before.

Paralysed to the spot in fear, the Professor turned his head around slowly to face the main screen. The image was still blurry but its main features were easily identifiable: the sharp talons that dripped with fresh blood, the coppery wings that extended longer than its actual body, the mass of hissing from the top of its head and the cold, closed eyes and the sharp, shining fangs. The image began to move, a long pointed tongue darting out from beneath its fangs and there was most certainly no mistaking the identity of the creature on the screen-the gorgon. Mr Hopkins let out an extremely high squeal and collapsed on the cold, steel floor in a dead faint. Even the Professor couldn't hide his fear of the creature as it attempted to lunge out towards, them with its fangs protruded into what looked like a smile, but it was most definitely not a pleasant smile-it was a deadly, bloodthirsty smile of sheer wickedness. Flora began sobbing again, only this time much louder and no one in the room could comfort her. Luke had to support Clive thoroughly as he fell motionlessly towards the ground. Lisa had her hands clasped together in a tight prayer posture and prayed rapidly under her breath. Matthew had pushed Brenda and Clark underneath the table so that they didn't get a view of the hideous creature. Much to everyone's surprise, only Emmy seemed unafraid of the creature as she clenched her fists at the monitor and bellowed in a loud confident voice.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?! WHY ARE YOU HERE, YOU MONSTER?!"

_"Puny mortalsss," _the creature hissed violently with a mocking tone in its powerful voice, but surprisingly calm as if Emmy's rant had been as useful as a chocolate teapot, _"You have uncovered a myssstical artefact beyond your own comprehenssssion and you intend to use it for your own selfish needsss. You have infuriated the gorgonsss and you ssshall all pay dearly for what you have done! Thisss musssseum isss curssssed by the gorgon! A cursssse on all who try to stop the gorgon! A cursssse on thosssse who interfere with the plansss of nature and a cursssse on all mortalsss!" _

The gorgon on the screen let out a deafening roar, blood and foam spitting from its mighty jaws with its talons protruding outwards. Everyone instantly screamed in sheer terror, as Flora took one look at the creature and fell limply to the ground. The creature snarled at the pathetic humans and continued in a deeper, mystical tone.

"_The only way to lift thissss cursssse is to give me the head of Medussssa! Only then will the cursssse be lifted and only then will the gorgon raccce be ssssatisssssfied! All who interfere will get the treatment that they desssserve: to be doomed to live forever as a cold, dead sssstone statue!"_

The creature burst into hysterical, evil laughter as its eyelids slowly began to rise upwards, revealing a luminous glowing energy source creeping through its eyes. Layton dashed towards Lisa and Luke, who were both staring mesmerized at the image on the screen, as the light began to shine brighter than before.

"LUKE! LISA!" yelled Layton knocking them to the floor just as the creature's eyes flew open, the light billowing out with an unimaginable force, instantly causing the lights to immediately restart again and the computers to return to normal.

_"I FEEEEEEED! I FEEEEED!"_ sounded the triumphant scream of the gorgon before the monitor went dead.

Layton clutched at his head as if it would burst at any moment, peering nervously around the room and desperately hoping that his friends were alright. Flora, Clive and Mr Hopkins didn't stir with the slightest movement, Luke and Lisa were blinking rapidly as if the gorgon was still staring directly at them and Matthew was shivering violently, as if he had a rather bad case of Malaria. The Professor breathed a heavy sigh of relief as no echoing scream sounded from outside the office, which he had expected at any moment.

"Is it…is it…is it…gone?" Brenda stuttered quietly with her eyes screwed up tightly and her own hand gripping Clark's for dear life.

Layton nodded and the two resurfaced, supporting a shaking Matthew.

"I think he's gone into shock, Hershel," said Clark, observing the poor man's actions, "Is Luke alright?"

Layton gestured towards him and Clark ran up to his son and swept him up into his arms.

"Oh, Luke…" he began softly, "My boy…"

Luke stirred a little, but quickly regained his usual behaviour and stared warmly into the worried eyes of his father.

"I'm okay, Dad, really I'm fine," he assured Clark as he replaced him carefully on the steel floor.

Luke turned around sadly to look at the still figures of Flora, Clive and Mr Hopkins before looking up at the Professor with pleading eyes.

"They're fine, Luke," he answered, picking up his daughter tenderly, "They've just fainted and will come around after a little while. Perhaps we should put them in Mr Hopkins's office for the time being, while we begin our investigation. This case will be dangerous and the last thing we want is—"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled a high pitched voice, "ARNOLD!"

The Professor sprang to his feet instantly and dashed out of the door with Luke, Clark, Emmy and Lisa hot on his tail.

"Brenda!" shouted Clark, "We need to check something out now! Please could you take them back to the office and make sure that they're okay?"

Brenda nodded shakily and turned around to carry Flora to the office, whilst Layton shot through the corridor and into the main reception area. To his utter horror and dismay however, they were once again too late...

"A...A...Arnold?" came a timid voice, "Please…please don't be…"

A huge crowd were gathered around a wailing woman in a lab coat, looks of disbelief and concern on their faces with a tonne of worry in the surrounding air around them. The crowd consisted of many people in matching white coats, with familiar faces that Layton could easily pick up in the crowd, who were talking at a very loud volume in awed and worried voices. Upon seeing Layton, the crowd thinned to allow the group to pass through. The Professor led the way with shaking steps and a wary expression on his face as they finally reached the front of the crowd and could see the scene in front of them accurately, but unleashing the frightening truth. Luke covered his mouth with his hand and at the same time, Lisa bowed her head respectfully at the death of her colleague. Emmy peered down at the wailing woman and let out a shocked gasp. It was Sarah, one of the people that Layton had talked to when the group were petrified in the animal exhibition. She was always with a certain man and they appeared extremely close to each other and judging by the way that Sarah was howling painfully at the feet of the statue in front of her, Emmy knew that she was correct in her assumptions. She sadly peered into the cold petrified eyes of Arnold.

His grey arms were extended in an embrace as if wishing someone a last farewell, with a single tear forever locked in the hard stone that leaked from the corner of his eyes at his point of death. His features were distinguishably identifiable, but despite the horrible death that he had endured, he looked incredibly peaceful and beautiful to his last moments. Sarah's bottom lip wobbled as she exploded into a flood of noisy tears, gulping for breath every few seconds. She took no notice when Layton approached her, but continued sobbing and screaming for her lost love.

"Madam," the Professor said in the kindest tone that he could manage as he held out his hand to help Sarah to her feet.

She didn't appear to acknowledge the fact that he was there at first, until Luke rushed to her side with Emmy and the two pulled her swiftly to her feet. Lisa ran forwards and knelt down beside Sarah, who turned around and wrapped her arms around her very tightly, sobbing continuously into her white lab coat. Lisa patted her on the back reassuringly and handed her a silk handkerchief out of her bag, which Sarah gratefully accepted and blew her nose roughly on the material.

"Thank heavens you are alright," Lisa murmured as Sarah took several deep breaths to compose herself, "I'm really sorry. If I could've done anything—"

Sarah shook her head vigorously and swayed slightly as she tried to get her balance stable.

"What happened?" asked Emmy softly as the Professor and Clark looked on mercifully.

"It's too terrible! Too terrible!" she snivelled, almost breaking out in tears again, "We had just left the exhibit and all the staff were gathered in the Staff *gulp* room and then me and Arnold came back down here to *sniffle* see if we could find anything to stop these petrification things, *sob* but there was a loud rumble and the lights went *sniffle* out but Arnold had a torch and we could see through the darkness. Unfortunately, the gorgon *sob* *sob**sob* saw us and began to open its eyes! Arny to… told me: "Save yourself Sarah and run!" *gulp* I didn't want to, but he insisted and told me that he *sob* loved me! He cried when the gorgon came and I dived for shelter behind a plant pot and *sob* then…then—"

She burst into fresh tears as Lisa and Emmy tried their very hardest to comfort her.

"It's okay, Sarah," cooed Lisa in a charming voice, "There was nothing you could do—"

"There was! There was! Don't try to make me feel better! I could've saved him and…I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT HE'S GONE! WHY HIM AND NOT ME?!"

Layton looked at Lisa with a sudden rush of affection; she was very kind and considerate to the colleagues and headstrong and clever- the picture of a true lady. Luke was scribbling notes into his book, as usual, before surveying the scene around the statue. There were a few items at the feet of the statue: a name tag belonging to Arnold, a clip board and a tiny scrap of paper that was identical in size to the one that Clive had found at the last attack of the gorgon.

"Professor, look at this!" said Luke picking up the paper scrap and showing it to Layton. He surveyed it for several moments as if it was a rather interesting fragment of ancient fossil and then looked at Luke with a particularly pleased expression.

"Very sharp eyes, my boy!" he praised as he twisted the piece of paper in his hand so it caught the soft glow of the light, "Very sharp eyes indeed."

Clark looked over at his son proudly as Luke recorded the note of their find into his book before shutting it firmly with a grin.

"Do you think that we've found a vital clue, Professor?" asked Luke thoughtfully, "I mean, it is identical in size to the scrap that Clive found and the font is exactly the same. Well, I think it is anyway."

Layton nodded as he safely placed the second scrap of paper securely into his pocket to examine in further detail later on.

"Impressive observations, Luke, my boy," he said once again, turning back to face Lisa and Emmy, who were so far failing to calm down a hysterical Sarah, "It could just prove useful in the investigation as you said, but only time will tell, won't it?"

Luke nodded automatically as Sarah let out another disturbed, wail which made Emmy wince in extreme agitation.

"I can't believe that there is a gorgon running about here!" Luke said with a shudder as if he had just said an intolerable non-gentlemanly word, "Could it truly be real?"

"Hmm…" frowned Layton thoughtfully, "We'll just have to find out later on, won't we? As for now though, all evidence shows that the gorgon is real…"

_Mystery 5- The gorgon_

_It seems a gorgon has been roaming the museum and turning people into stone statues. The gorgons are an ancient race from the ages of the Greeks and have mysteriously risen from the grave, so as to speak. Is it really what it seems though?_

"Sarah, we are doing everything in our power and wits to get to the bottom of this mystery," Lisa explained calmly, "We seriously are and I swear from the bottom of my heart that we will stop the gorgon, no matter the cost. You and the rest of the staff will remain unharmed and safe and that is a promise that I will never break. Understand?"

Sarah nodded self-consciously as she shakily got to her full height and took one last look at the statue of her deceased love before turning around on her heel and staggering towards the exit.

"You should go home, Sarah," suggested Emmy, helping her keep her balance as she swayed slightly, "It's been an awfully long day for you and I think that a nice rest at home will do you the world of good. Plus, you won't be in danger from the gorgon. All of the staff should be sent home, so that they are not at risk."

The room fell silent for a few seconds before the museum staff instantly shoved each other out of the way in a large hustle to approach the door and heave at the handle. Surprisingly, the stubborn handle wouldn't budge, even when Emmy tried to kick the door down. A babble of panicked noises erupted around the room, as the staff searched desperately for an escape route or passage.

"We are locked in!" screeched Sarah, wringing her hands as she spoke, "The gorgon has locked us in and there is nothing that we can do to stop it! We will all be stone statues by the morning—"

"Don't be stupid, Sarah!" yelled Vincent, who was wiping his sweating hands on his clean apron, "The gorgon's gone off to find the head of Medusa! I knew that relic was trouble since I first caught sight of it—"

"WHAT?!" shouted Luke in horror, "Did…did you say that the gorgon was going to steal the head of Medusa?"

Vincent frowned and folded his arms agitatedly.

"Are you deaf, kid? I just said so, didn't I?"

Luke turned to the Professor, trembling with every movement he made.

"The head of Medusa is in Mr Hopkins's office!" he exclaimed as he tried to push his way through the hubbub of people still trying to escape, "Mum was taking Flora, Clive, Matthew and Mr Hopkins back to the office to recover and the gorgon is on its way there now! They don't know!"

The realisation instantly hit the Professor like a ten tonne truck as he grabbed Luke's hand and sprinted down the corridor with Emmy, Clark and Lisa all following swiftly, looking very frightened.

"Please be safe. Please be safe," Clark mouthed repeatedly as they got even closer to the office.

Luke was running faster than he had ever run in his life- his friends were in danger and Luke was going to be a true gentleman like the Professor and risk his own life for them. In no time at all they reached the office to be greeted by a disregarded door, which had been practically ripped off of its hinges. With his heart pounding, Layton tore into the room, only to be greeted by a sight similar to that of the door: trashed. The desk was upturned with the folders and notes displayed there all a jumbled avalanche of paper on the furnished carpet, the chairs had their legs ripped off and thrown in different areas of the room and glass spattered the carpet, making it appear like a jumbled mosaic of crystal. The lights in the office were completely dead and cold, as if the very presence of the gorgon had extinguished the light and happiness from the room. Luke quickly approached the large table in the corner of the room, which remained intact with the stone slab untouched as well. This was slightly relieving in the situation, but the glass case containing the head of Medusa had been utterly smashed and the head was gone.

Clark ran through the room, checking each part at least a dozen times to find the smallest shred of evidence that Brenda and the children were still alive. Lisa screamed and pointed at the carpet with a hand over her mouth as Emmy did likewise. What Layton saw chilled him to the bone: a dark liquid was splattered untidily over the carpet that failed to hide the stain of death-blood. Luke felt his stomach heave at the gory sight of it and forced himself to turn away.

"Brenda? Flora? Can you hear me?" called Emmy, who now sounded desperately worried, "Clive? Matthew? Mr Hopkins?"

Her voice grew more and more concerned and high pitched with every name she called. Layton pulled his hat down so that it covered his eyes. It couldn't be. It couldn't have happened. Lisa began digging through the rubble rapidly in the hope of finding something as Clark collapsed to his knees with his mouth curved into a perfect circle.

"Please no…Please no…"

"Wait! I've found something!" exclaimed Lisa, sounding more hopeful as she pulled out a piece of lined paper from under the table.

The group peered at it more closely: it had the Gressenheller University logo stamped in the top right corner and had a blue ink from a fountain pen scrawled all over it in a proper neat style. Luke's spirits instantly lifted as Lisa continued digging through the rubble.

"Here's something else," she said proudly, drawing out another scrap of paper just like the one at Arnold's statue.

"That's a third scrap!" exclaimed Clark in surprise as he peered at it closely, "Is it me, or is there a link in these scraps of paper? Just how many are there?"

"I have no idea, but we'll take it along as it could prove useful."

The Professor placed it assertively in his pocket as Emmy peered at the piece of paper in Luke's hands with a grin.

"Professor! That's Flora's handwriting! They must have gotten away safely because she's put where they were heading to as a riddle."

Layton felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders with the relief that at least one of them was safe.

"That's good news that they're okay. Emmy, would you like to solve this one?"

Emmy shrugged.

"Too easy for me," she said flatly, flicking back her hair in a laid back manner, "The second assistant can solve it!"

Luke rolled his eyes pathetically at Emmy.

"Sure, 'Old Emmy'!" he answered, very tempted to bob out his tongue (although he knew that the Professor wouldn't approve of it), "Let's have a look then…"

_Puzzle 8- Flora's letter__ (40 picarats) _

_'Dear Professor Layton, Clark, Luke, Lisa and Emmy,_

_We came around very soon after you left-managed to wake up and Brenda helped care for us and we read some poems: To Kill a Mockingbird, Escape the tower and more. The atmosphere has been pretty tense-gorgon is worrying everyone-and me. Are you safe? In the meantime, the books here are cool and in plenty -Library books and lots of them. On top of all that, the gorgon has been pacing around here-fourth time now you should know. Floor one is out of bounds at the moment since the accident. Please don't worry-hurry not!_

_Love from Flora_

_(PS: We have the head of Medusa so it's safe and where we are now is in code, but you should remember that I'm always pretty picky about punctuation. It's in code so that the gorgon doesn't follow us! ) (Get this right and you will have 320 picarats)_

"Come on, Professor!" yelled Luke, placing the letter in his satchel, "They're in the library on the fourth floor! The message reads: WE MANAGED TO ESCAPE AND ARE IN THE LIBRARY ON THE FOURTH FLOOR. PLEASE HURRY! All we had to do was read every word after the punctuation! Clever girl, Flora!"

Layton sighed in relief and dashed off after Luke and the rest of the group. Taking the stairs three at a time, they managed to reach the top very quickly, even though they had had a few angry complaints from some members of staff that had been jostled out of the way as the group tried to get past.

"The library is first on the right!" explained Lisa, running in that direction, "At least we made it in time!"

She held the door open for everyone as they scrambled inside at quite a pace. Peering around desperately, the Professor immediately found the group: Clive, Flora and Brenda, but Matthew and Mr Hopkins were not present. Clark ran over to his wife and enveloped her in a comforting hug as Luke, Emmy and the Professor ran up to Flora and Clive, who looked immensely pleased to see them. Clive even greeted Emmy in a friendly manner and she did likewise with Clive, but Lisa was the only person not responding as she gazed around the library in a panicked manner for her boss.

"Wow, Flora!" commented Luke, drawing out the piece of paper from his satchel, "That was quick thinking with that puzzle! It was brilliant and I bet the gorgon has no clue whatsoever where we are now!"

Clive looked puzzled at the Professor.

"Who was it this time? Did someone get turned into stone?"

"Arnold- A member of the staff. Poor Sarah was in hysterics and the gorgon has locked everyone in the museum. No one can get out," the Professor explained, looking happily at the teenager before embracing his daughter. Luke rushed up to his mother and hugged her, but Lisa remained frozen.

"Wh…where are they?" asked Lisa quietly, getting the words out with quite a bit of difficulty, "Mr Hopkins? Matthew? They didn't…did they?"

Brenda bowed her head and the sad look in her eyes gave it all away. Emmy, Luke and Clark gasped in shock.

"It was after us, you see and Flora wrote the note before it came in after the head. Luckily, Clive had sneaked it into his bag so that the beast couldn't find it. We went to escape, but Mr Hopkins was determined to slay the gorgon for what it was doing to his museum and…well…He was no match for the gorgon and Matthew tried to help him when he caught sight of its eyes and… it claimed them…"

After Brenda had finished there was a heavy silence in the library. Brenda didn't need to complete the ending as it was plainly obvious-the gorgon had taken another staff member and the museum boss. Mr Hopkins and Matthew were as good as dead. Lisa shook violently and fell to her knees as she began to weep softly.

"With the boss gone, we're finished…" she sobbed, "It's targeting the staff members. What if it gets me next?"

Luke knelt down next to Lisa and looked into her swirling, sapphire eyes.

"Listen, Lisa," he said kindly, "It won't target you because we won't let it. We assure you. After all- a true gentleman always helps those in need. Just stay with us and you'll be fine."

"Luke…" she started, "I just…just want to say thank you. For everything you're all doing. You're right, we will solve this case-for the boss and for the rest of the staff who are still alive, but who knows if they are still?"

Luke helped her to her feet as she dried her eyes and sighed.

"Professor, I have an idea," piped up Emmy, who had been unusually quiet during the whole conversation.

The Professor looked up at her and gave her a small grin.

"Please share it, Emmy," he offered as everyone looked towards her.

Emmy cleared her throat.

"I reckon that if we split up into groups, we could solve this case a lot faster. I feel that some of us should stay and check out the library to find some information on this whole 'gorgon' story, while some of us should try and keep the rest of the staff safe and look around the museum to find this gorgon's secret hideout. After all-you can learn a lot about your enemy by looking at their pad!"

"I think that's a splendid idea, but we will have to meet up here again in precisely two hours and we must protect each other. At the slightest sign of movement, close your eyes immediately and don't move! It can't harm you unless you look into its eyes," warned the Professor in a serious tone before immediately changing back to its usual warmth, "So, Luke and Emmy and Lisa with me and—"

"Me and Flora will try and get the staff to safety," interrupted Clive as he ran across to Flora, who looked more relieved than usual when he held her hand tightly, "If Mr and Mrs Triton don't mind snooping around—"

"Oh, that's fine! Brenda and I can live like the old times! Remember when we used to dress up as explorers and explore the caves? I'd save you from falling into a pit and then we'd have a long kiss and—"

"_Dad!" _moaned Luke, looking slightly embarrassed.

Layton looked over the group and nodded.

"So, it's sorted then? Okay. Please everyone-_ be safe._"

With one last look at each other the groups set off: Clive and Flora going through the east door and Clark and Brenda through the west. Luke looked sadly after his parents as if he felt he would never see them again.

"I see your concern, Luke," said the Professor, placing a hand encouragingly on his small shoulder, "They'll be fine. They're tough you know, Brenda once beat me in a karate match back when I was nineteen."

Luke smiled widely in renewed spirits as he followed Emmy and Lisa to observe the book stands. Lisa was nibbling nervously at her bottom lip so hard that it was starting to bleed.

"Lisa," Luke asked, "Do you think that the strange behaviour of the snakes is to do with the gorgon slinking around? They all had red eyes and were hissing evilly when the gorgon was on the screen."

Lisa looked at him with wide eyes and nodded.

"I think you're right, Luke!" she beamed happily, "Thank goodness you and the Professor came along when you did. You know so much about snakes, though and can actually talk to them! It's just so…_uncanny_."

Her voice had a ring of interest in it that made Luke feel a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I know it is," he answered, trying to shake away the feeling, "At least we know what is freaking the snakes out now…"

_Mystery 3- Ssssstrange behaviour: SOLVED_

_The presence of the gorgon is what was freaking the snakes out so much and causing them to act strangely, which also reveals just how long the gorgon has been here for. Those poor snakes. Will they be normal again?_

"We're looking for the section on Greek mythology," Emmy told the librarian slowly, who was glaring at her through her wide rimmed glasses, "We need to find out more about Medusa the—"

"You're too late," she answered in a bored drone; "A man with a scowl that could kill a cat just came in and asked if he could borrow it, you know."

The Professor placed an index finger to his chin as he tried to picture the man's appearance without much difficulty at all.

"Brundan borrowed the book? Interesting. Why would he borrow a book when there's a gorgon about that could kill everyone and by the looks of it, he certainly didn't seem like one to appreciate reading? Is he a regular here?" Layton asked as the librarian nodded swiftly.

"He comes quite a lot actually, but is normally so sweet and kind. Perhaps it's because the boss has given him the sack. Can't say I blame him. Not that it's any of _your _business anyway! Now stop pestering me! Clear off and find what you want yourself!"

She waved her hands at the Professor as he raised his hat politely and returned to the group.

"Brundan is acting very strange lately, I must admit!" exclaimed Lisa as she browsed the shelves for any more books on mythology and Emmy scowled at the woman at the desk.

"Charming woman," she said with a grimace, "Looks as old as the Bible itself…"

Layton gave her a stern look and she sighed.

"Sorry Professor. I forgot that I wasn't being ladylike. I have to admit though, that statement has reminded me of a puzzle about books! I'm sorry if now isn't the best time to be doing something like this, but it may help relieve the stress and tension."

Luke and Layton nodded- they really did like a good puzzle.

"I suppose one won't hurt. After all- a true gentleman—"

"Leaves no puzzle unsolved!" finished Luke, who had heard the phrase over one hundred times and knew what to expect, "Go ahead then, Professor!"

Layton nodded to Emmy who grinned widely.

"Okay, Professor. Watch a real expert at work, Lisa!" she called over to her as she continued to browse through the shelves swiftly, "Ready Professor? Time to solve the puzzle!"

_Puzzle 9-The price of the book__ (30 picarats)_

_"I brought a book from a shop, which had 10% off the original price of £40.00. When my friend caught sight if it, she decided she had to have it for herself and offered to pay 10% more than the price I had brought it for. Overall, how much did I gain or lose? (Get this right and you will have 350 picarats)_

_"_Emmy, here's my answer," said Layton after about one minute, "There was a £3.60 gain. That was quite the puzzle! Congratulations on making it up so fast!"

Emmy beamed happily.

"Just knowing that you enjoyed it really makes my day, Professor!" said Emmy with a cheery smile that made Layton almost forget the serious situation that they were in, "Enough on that now though! We've got work to do! I just hope that the others are alright and having better luck than we are…"

"Looks like everyone is okay for the time being," said Clive as they finished checking the second and third floor for any members of staff that knew nothing of the situation, "So far there are no stone statues around, other than those we know about."

Flora held onto his hand tightly.

"I just hope that it stays that way, you know…"

She paused and looked into Clive's eyes and saw something in them that she never believed she would ever see-love and affection for her.

"You're so caring to me Clive. You know that?"

Clive turned towards her and swung her arm gracefully back and forth like a nightingale swooping through the sky.

"Well of course, Flora!" he said as if offended, "Even villains like me have hearts too you know and besides, if I let anything happen to you then the Professor would have my guts for garters!"

He pretended to gag and mimed ripping out his entrails as Flora covered her eyes.

"Oh, please don't do that, Clive!" she moaned in a disgusted tone, "You're going to make me sick!"

"Well that wouldn't be very good, would it, eh?"

Flora gave him a playful poke in the shoulder.

"Clive," she muttered pointing to the ground where something was lying there disregarded, instead of in the bin where it belonged, "Look at that paper scrap! Isn't that like the one you uncovered when that security guard and the mother and child were turned into stone?"

Clive nodded and stooped down low to pick it up.

"That's another one found," he said assertively as he studied it for a while before placing it in his pocket with the other piece, "I wonder what the pieces say and what the meaning is."

Flora shrugged and made a note of it into her notebook as Clive rolled his eyes at how like Luke she was when it came to recording notes.

"I have no idea what they say, Clive," she began, "I think that this could be an extra mystery to add onto our list! Not like there aren't enough!"

The two teenagers smiled at each other and checked the plans of the museum that Marie had given to Brenda and then to themselves to help them with their search.

"Let's go then, Flora! We still have the fifth, sixth, seventh- oh, scrap that. We still have LOTS of floors to check!"

Flora sighed and shuffled her feet wearily up the staircase as she followed the assertive teenager, who she felt suddenly very affectionate towards…

_Mystery 6- Paper scraps_

_Ever since the gorgon showed up and at the scene of every attack, scraps of paper identical to each other have been found dotted around the museum. What are they from? How many are there to find and what do they create when combined together?_

"I am a sssscary gorgon! I will turn you to SSSSTONE! HA! HA! HAAA!"

"Oh shut up, Clark!" laughed Brenda, giving him a playful push against the crates as they passed the museum store-room.

Clark chuckled and followed his wife, holding his flashlight in a firm hand and walking with a confident stride. He started making hissing noises, only to receive a sharp slap from Brenda once again as she doubled up laughing. A faint sound of banging issued from the store-room as the two adults instantly fell silent.

"Shh. Did you hear that, Clark?" Brenda asked curiously as he strained his ears to catch the distant noise.

"Yes, I did. It's coming from that store-room over there!"

He ran over and began tugging viciously at the door handle. A large padlock was chained over the window as Brenda studied it with interest.

"Looks like it's locked and that is certainly no puzzle lock. I have a feeling that someone doesn't want us snooping around here…"

"Perhaps there is a key around somewhere," Clark suggested weakly as he rummaged through a pile of boxes near to him.

"Let's keep a record of this so that we can tell Hershel later," said Brenda in a professional tone as she scribbled something down in her notebook, "There are two separate ways here. Do you want to take the right and I'll take the left?"

"Sure thing, love," Clark answered softly as he kissed his wife and took a sharp right down the corridor. Brenda chuckled and shone her flashlight through a gap in the wall, but only found cobwebs and old artefacts.

"That man," she muttered to herself, "sometimes I think that my husband is just plain crazy!"

The corridor was quite long as Clark peered around, but was met with the same sight as Brenda. He sighed and turned back, only to hear a faint hissing noise issue from somewhere near him. Clark placed his hands on his hips and smiled.

"Very funny, Brenda," he said flatly as he shone the flashlight around some more.

No reply came.

"Br…Br…Brenda?" he called again, in a slightly worried tone when he got no reply.

A mouse scurried past his foot as he jumped into the air and chuckled at how foolish he was.

"You really do let your imagination get the better of you, Clark," he muttered to himself as he returned to his current state and proceeded up the corridor on his left…

"Look, Professor!" explained Luke as he felt around up the tallest shelf after Emmy had reluctantly allowed him onto her shoulders so that he could reach.

He pulled down another scrap of paper just like the ones that they had found so far. Lisa looked at it in interest and squinted as she tried to make out the words on it.

"That's four now," she said excitedly, "I wonder how many are left to find?"

"No one knows, my dear," answered Layton assertively, "We do know however that these are definitely something that will help us in this myster—"

Emmy froze as the lights above once again flickered off instantly as the librarian cursed many non-ladylike words about the electricity.

"Not again!" moaned Emmy as she desperately tried to feel around for something.

"When the lights go out someone gets turned into stone!" gasped Lisa as she began biting at her nails nervously.

"Stick close to me and close your eyes straightaway!" ordered the Professor to the terrified group, "Make sure that they're firmly—"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" sounded an echoing deathly scream, just like the first that they had heard, freezing them to the spot in horror.

As soon as the lights came on, the room was once again bathed in welcoming light that failed to penetrate the stiffness that clung to the group.

"Is everyone alright? Lisa? Professor?" asked Emmy as she peered around the room, "Professor? Professor, are you alright?"

Professor Layton wasn't responding- he had his eyes firmly focused on his young apprentice, whose mood had instantly flipped. His entire body was shaking uncontrollably-his limbs had suddenly become limp and lifeless as he began to sway on the spot, his face had been replaced with that of a ghost and the bold bright colour of his eyes had been completely drained away and replaced with that of a petrified, motionless corpse.

"L...L…Luke?" Layton asked shakily as his apprentice failed to hear him, "My boy…"

"It…it…it…it…it can't…be…" Luke stuttered with incredible difficulty as he peered towards the door.

Lisa clamped a hand to her mouth and screwed up her eyes tightly.

"Oh, no…" she prayed, "Oh, please, please no!"

Luke suddenly found his energy and with superhuman speed, he flew towards the door and threw it open violently.

"LUKE! LUKE! COME BACK! WAIT!" yelled Emmy and the Professor as all three of the adults ran after Luke, "THERE'S A GORGON AROUND! YOU KNOW—"

Luke responded with a loud scream as Emmy tore after the boy and flew ahead of the group. The scream was so loud and Luke's footsteps echoed so loudly as well that it was almost impossible to not locate the source of the scream correctly. At last they found Luke. To the Professor's immense relief, the boy was unharmed, but Layton could see the look of despair of Luke's face and after studying the scene for several minutes, the adults found the source of Luke's terror- a tall, cold, newly made stone statue was standing upright in the corner of the room, its once perfect eyes now that of a dead being. The Professor and Emmy gasped in horror in unison and Lisa had to cover her mouth to stop her vomiting on the spot. Luke opened his mouth and then closed it again as tears streamed out in great floods from the corner of his eyelids. He sank to his knees and crawled with great difficulty across the floor, until he came face to face with the statue and began screaming uncontrollably as he clutched at the statue's cold, frozen hands.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed loudly, that spread an unnerving chill around the entire museum, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO!"

_Chapter 6 is now officially complete! You can now guess who has been turned into stone if you wish! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I sure enjoyed writing it! Will try to update very soon! See you around! Abitat Eco :) :) :) :) :) :)_


	8. Chapter 7 A nighttime encounter

**Chapter 7-A night-time encounter**

Another unnerving scream issued around the room like one endless song of death spreading pain and sorrow to anyone who heard it. Luke's bottom lip quivered violently as if a variety of extremely powerful vibrations had a firm powerful grip on it, with every chilling wail that reached the Professor's ears. Layton couldn't believe what was happening. He had promised everyone that he would protect them and that no one would die before him and that he would himself risk his life for them if the need arose. However, the need had arisen and still one of the Professor's closest friends had died. Layton had never felt as guilty in his life since the day that his long lost love, Claire, had departed from his world, as he too sank to his knees without even realising his actions, only thinking what would've happened if he had been there to help, like the true gentleman he had once thought that he was- if his friend would still be alive and unharmed and Luke would at least have the smallest smile painted on his face.

All consciousness now seemed lost to him and all he could do was stare guiltily at the cold stone body of his dearest friend and helplessly watch the young boy in front of it grieving hysterically for his loss. Emmy looked at the Professor with wide, terrified eyes, as he seemed completely oblivious to the world around him. Lisa looked as if she was about to cry at the mere sight of Luke's uncontrollable sadness as Emmy peered closely at the statue, in the hope of recognising who had been claimed by the gorgon and it was only then that she realised who it was. His features were easily noticeable, but forever locked in a hard stone vice to anyone who looked closely enough to see what they had become: his large misty eyes which were once a brilliant bold shade, his golden hair, which would now eternally stay a dead, dark grey, his lips, that would be forever held open to never smile again and the smart, navy suit that he had worn before the monstrous creature had claimed him forever, stood out the strongest to Emmy as she finally recognised the unfortunate victim.

"D…D…D…Dad...?" Luke choked as he tugged roughly at the statue's damp, cold hand.

It was Clark Triton.

Emmy opened her mouth to say something, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't force any words to come out. Now, Emmy felt guilty that she couldn't be of any help in the predicament to either the Professor or Luke and that she couldn't even say anything in the slightest to comfort them, or even assure them in the current situation. Layton eventually came back to his senses after several long, agonizing minutes and sighed.

"He's gone," he said in a hoarse voice that was hardly recognisable, "I promised him. I promised Luke that no one would die! Clark is gone! I can't bring him back! He's gone and left us just like Claire did all those years ago and…"

Emmy stared at the Professor as if she had never seen him before- she had never seen a side like this to him and she had always pictured him as a true gentleman, who never got angry or furious about anything, but in the present state the Professor was in, her ideas of the Professor's usual bubbly personality rapidly evaporated away as she helplessly looked on. Layton shakily removed his top hat and held it closely to his heart as if cradling it for comfort, his eyes suddenly a pattern of blue and black swirls.

"Professor…" Emmy hesitated slowly as she bent down so that she was at his exact level in height, "H…H…Hershel?"

Layton looked into Emmy's eyes and patted her shoulder gratefully as a tear trickled down his cheek.

"This is a dream…" Luke croaked as he turned around at last to face the Professor, "Really? This has got to be a dream! It can't be real! It's too horrible to be real! Dad is still alive! Dad hasn't really been turned to stone and I'm going to wake up after Emmy hits her hand across my head and find myself at home with Mum and Dad waiting for you to arrive, Professor, then it will all be fine—"

"Luke..." said Layton, swallowing the huge lump in his throat.

He had no idea what to say to Luke-he couldn't get his hopes up, even though it would make him happy, yet he couldn't tell the truth to him plainly, because if Luke was acting like this now, what would happen if he told him that his father had gone forever? Luke was capable of doing anything and with a gorgon on the loose, the risks were incredibly high.

"We will all be safe and sound and this mystery will have never happened and—"

"_Luke,"_ Emmy said in a sharp ringing tone that immediately silenced him.

"_What?!"_ he snapped viciously at Emmy as she responded by glaring at him with an agitated look, "You don't believe me? Think I'm lying? Go ahead! Punch me!"

Emmy froze on the spot and looked at the Professor desperately for help, but he just stood there in painful silence. Emmy clenched her hands into fists and hit Luke smartly across the back of the neck, which instantly sent him spinning to the floor. He moaned loudly, got up wearily and rubbed the back of his neck soothingly.

"Ow! What was _that_ for?!" Luke grumbled as the Professor looked at him in a concerned manner.

Emmy grinned cheekily at the teenager.

"You told me to, 'second assistant'! To prove if you were dreaming—"

Luke's face fell a thousand miles at Emmy's response and the truth hit him like a ten tonne truck. His father really was dead and was never coming back. His eyes filled up with tears once again as he stared long and hard at Layton, who was staggering over with much difficulty towards his young apprentice. Luke burst into noisy sobs and literally flew into the Professor's arms and buried his head completely into the Professor's jacket, so that it smothered his entire head, never for him to resurface until the truth had faded away. Layton felt a few tears roll down his flushed cheeks at the state of Luke and he gently rocked him back and forth and ruffled his hair gently with all the tenderness of a true father-all the loving tenderness of which Clark had given to Luke from the minute he was born.

"How am I ever going to explain this to Brenda?" he croaked with the remaining breath that he still possessed, as he thought frightfully about the look on Brenda's face when he told her that Clark had been petrified and was gone.

He could see it as clear as day at that very moment: her beautiful cheery smile would be lost forever and she would never be happy again, but would peer at Hershel with a look of betrayal in her round, sparkling eyes and would never, ever let him see Luke again, or let him become involved in any of the Professor's mysteries…

Before Layton knew it, the real Brenda came running down the corridor, her youthful face now suddenly aged and her chestnut hair swinging untidily behind her back in a variety of wispy strands, completely out of place. Her eyes were wide with shock and fear and she clutched at the shawl around her body tightly, as the cold icy sensation in the room began to affect her. Her eyes surveyed the room thoroughly, blinking rapidly as though she was trying to hold back her tears. Emmy approached her carefully with her head bowed low, as she was being extra careful to avoid eye contact with Brenda, but these signs just made the situation more identifiable.

"Where is he?" she asked in a cracked voice, "Where's…where's Clark? I heard a scream come from down the corridor…Is he…okay? Is he…safe?"

Upon seeing Luke buried in the Professor's coat and continuously sobbing loud enough for the whole museum to hear, it was terrifyingly obvious. Emmy stepped aside slowly with her head bowed respectfully, to allow Brenda to approach the dead stone statue of her deceased husband, his face casting a look of unimaginable pain and fear as if he was trying to call out to her for the last time, to tell her that he was sorry, to tell her that he had to go, to tell her that he loved her more than life itself…

"No…" Brenda mouthed, trying her hardest to speak, but failing as the fear and horror had blocked her vocal chords completely, _"No! No! NO! It…It can't be true…"_

She tried to approach the statue, but her feet had permanently glued themselves to the spot and she couldn't even move an inch without pain. Her tears came thick and fast, flowing gracefully down her aged face, smudging her mascara so that it dripped down her cheeks like liquid paint, although her makeup was the very last thought in the universe now. Her throat was throbbing furiously as she tried to gulp in a lungful of fresh air to soothe the incurable pain inside of her heart. Her chestnut hair had suddenly lost its usual brilliant gleaming shine, but had now become dull and colourless and languid with bitter sadness, with a few strands of her hair instantly seeming to turn from a beautiful chestnut to a gloomy grey tone. She closed her eyes in respect as the tears still flowed like a waterfall and threw back her head so that she faced the ceiling.

"Clark…" she breathed in irregular patterns, "Clark…Clark..._CLARK!" _

With an enormous effort, she managed to drag herself self-consciously towards his statue, her smooth trembling hands giving off tingling warmth as she clutched Clark's rigid stone hands, which brought up goose-pimples on her body as the icy cold affected her. She placed her hand where the statue's stone heart would be and closed her eyes, as a final tear leaked from her eyelids.

"Goodbye, my darling," she whispered, in the voice of an angel, "My sweet, sweet Clark…I shall remember you always and…_I will always love you too…"_

She said her final words with undetectable emotion, as it was too high for anyone to comprehend, before bowing her head one last time and turning towards the Professor.

"What in the world is going on here?!" exclaimed Clive as he came bombing down the corridor with Flora following in pursuit with a white horrified look etched into her ghastly face.

"Someone screamed! Did *whimper* the gorgon *shudder* get someone *gulp* else…?" Flora stuttered as Clive continued running swiftly and ran straight into Lisa, who let out an exclamation of shock as she slammed into the cold floor, along with a stressed Clive.

Her expression instantly changed when she saw who it was and she carefully heaved herself up and held out a smooth hand to help Clive to his feet, like a true lady. He dusted his jacket and straightened out his marine cap before glancing apologetically at Lisa.

"Oh, Clive!" she said, breathing a huge sigh of relief as she placed her glasses in their correct position, "Please be more careful next time! Thank Heavens that you two are alright…"

"Well…uh…I suppose that I'm sorry. A true gentleman should never run, but when there's a gorgon around turning people into stone statues, I should say that it's probably acceptable in these circumstances," started Clive in a sarcastic tone, "So, who did it get—"

"Cl…Clive," started Flora awkwardly, gesturing towards the tearful faces of Luke and Brenda, "I think it got…Mr Triton…"

Clive instantly stopped his sarcastic, jokey manner and immediately gasped in horror at the realisation that it had finally got one of them, his face now portraying a solemn serious look. He peered at the statue in the corner of the room, looking at the immense look of terror and pain on its stone face and his fists clenched as he caught sight of its family. Clive looked as if he was going to burst into tears seeing Luke and Brenda in such a state and for the first time ever, his passion and empathy for Luke about losing one of his parents was so great and caring, that he actually felt that he was Luke's older brother. Luke had finally stopped crying and had just emerged from the Professor's now sodden jacket, although the Professor didn't care in the slightest, his eyes red and swollen with marks to show where he'd been crying and a nose that was dripping like a tap as he sniffled and looked up at Clive with big, round eyes that glistened like glass with his tears. Brenda remained motionless, simply letting her tears spill down her cheeks and keeping her eyes firmly closed as Flora instantly ran up to Luke and threw her arms around him in a caring, sympathetic hug. She began crying herself; although she didn't know Luke's parents incredibly well, they had treated her like their own daughter and had done so much for her and now Mr Triton had been turned into stone…

"I'm so sorry, Luke!" she said, blinking between tears as she squeezed him even tighter, "I'm so, so sorry. I can't believe…"

Luke blinked gratefully and wriggled out of her tight grasp, not even able to muster up the strength to force a small smile-even the tiniest smile in the world would have made Flora's day in her opinion.

"Th…th…thank you Flora," he gulped, holding her hand for support, "You're…so…so…so kind…"

Flora managed a weak smile and embraced him once again, as she prayed silently for Clark under her breath. Layton walked up shakily to Brenda, who had her eyes firmly closed and her hands over her chest, still as beautiful as ever, but having rapidly changed since the death of Clark. She immediately looked up as soon as she saw Layton, who had opened his mouth to speak, but Brenda silenced him with a wave of her hand and he sighed sadly.

"Brenda, I swear…If I could've done anything—"

"Don't, Hershel," she said softly as she held his hand tightly when a tear formed in the corner of his eyelid, "It wasn't your fault in the slightest. There was nothing that you or anyone could've done to prevent it-it was fate. Mind you, fate can be exceedingly cruel sometimes…"

She trailed off with a long sigh which shocked the Professor greatly.

_'She can still call me Hershel after what's happened'_, he thought to himself as he focused his eyes firmly on her heartbroken face.

"I'm sorry, Brenda," he replied removing his hat, "I shall dearly miss him too..."

"It was either me or Clark," she responded with a nod, "I was lucky to get away actually. Just after I heard him scream I dropped my flashlight and ran down the corridor, but I ran right into the gorgon and I quickly closed my eyes before it could open them. I luckily managed to escape it but…why me and not Clark?"

Flora eventually released Luke, who had been eavesdropping on the conversation and looked up at his mother with terrified eyes.

"It tried to…get you too...?" Luke stuttered in horror.

Brenda smiled wearily.

"I got away though, darling. I'm fine and you're fine and now we need to stick together. We only have each other and the Professor's group now-it's what Clark would've wanted…"

Luke ran up to his mother and embraced her in a comforting, caring hug that started Brenda's sobbing once again, as she held her son close to her heart and felt his warm presence making her happy once again. Lisa began tearing at her lab coat in fright.

"I just don't understand…" she started slowly, "First two visitors, then three staff members, then the boss and now one of us! Which one of us is next?!"

Clive gritted his teeth and glared at the Professor with eyes that billowed like fire.

"That's it," he spat, "Now it's official! That…that…_THING_ is going DOWN! I'll kick its monstrous backside back to the Underworld where it belongs! It's got Clark and it won't get anyone else! Not while _I_ still draw breath!"

Luke looked up in admiration at Clive, then turned to the Professor after his mother had gently lowered him down.

"Clive's right, Professor!" he shouted assertively, "We're going to solve this mystery once and for all! For the visitors, for the staff, for Mr Hopkins and for my father!"

Layton smiled at how quickly Luke had recovered and grinned in a renewed confidence. They were definitely going to solve this.

"Oh, Professor!" said Emmy suddenly pointing at the ground, "There are another two paper scraps here!"

Layton bent down to have a look and sure enough at the foot of Clark's statue, there lay two scraps of the same piece of paper. Layton picked them up happily as Clive fumbled in his back pocket and handed the Professor the two scrap pieces in there.

"We found another one while we were searching," he explained as Layton felt his spirits lift greatly, "Flora was very sharp eyed indeed and we managed to make sure that the staff were fully aware and knew what to do."

Layton nodded in satisfaction as Brenda twitched suddenly.

"We found something too, Hershel," she said, pulling out her miniature notebook, "There was a door to the museum store-room and there were noises coming from there, but there was a big padlock on which must mean that it's obvious someone doesn't want us snooping around…maybe that's why they killed Clark…"

Emmy looked immensely pleased at Brenda's observations and smiled kindly at her. Even though she had just lost her husband, she hadn't lost her touch.

"Hmm…That is very interesting, Brenda," he said thoughtfully, "Very interesting indeed."

From the corner of the room, Flora let out a loud yawn and swayed slightly so that Clive had to immediately rush to her side to stop her from falling down onto the floor. She beamed up at him gratefully as Emmy smirked.

"Looks like someone is *YAWN* tired!" Emmy teased as she yawned widely herself, "Oh, err…*YAWN* sorry, Professor! A lady shouldn't yawn so loud!"

Layton winked at her.

"Don't worry, Emmy, but Flora does have a point-I'm tired too. It's been a very long day for us all and we need to have a good long sleep before we continue."

Luke shuddered as the Professor spoke.

"Err…Professor," he said as Clive also let out a loud yawn, "What if the…_you-know-what_ comes! I won't be able to stand it if another one of us dies!"

Layton knelt down so that he was Luke's level and looked him in the eyes with the same look that he had previously given Clive.

"My boy, I assure you that it will not get you or Brenda. Speaking of which, where can we sleep? It should be somewhere comfortable, but somewhere where the gorgon will not see us."

Lisa flicked through her own museum plans and straightened her glasses as she squinted at the words.

"Hmm…Well we could try Mr Hopkins's study and there's the security room not too far from there either! In fact, if someone uses the Security Room then we can check up on the gorgon's whereabouts, but I think that I'd better stick with Luke and Brenda and you can be with Clive, Emmy and Flora. Does that sound okay?"

Layton nodded at Lisa and smiled at how organised she was.

"Then let's go there quickly. We'll sleep for a few hours and then continue the case in the morning. Keep your eyes open at all times, unless you see the gorgon. Got that?" Layton asked as the group wearily nodded, "Good. Lisa, please lead the way."

With a beaming grateful smile, Lisa walked back up the corridor stealthily as the others followed her cautiously and fully aware at all times. As the group walked out of sight, a masked figure peered out at them from one of the storeroom windows and smiled a wicked grin.

"That's it, Layton," he said with a snigger, "Everything is going as is to plan…"

Luke sighed sadly as he rolled out a blanket on the sofa for him to sleep on, whilst his mother took the couch bed in the second room of Hopkins's office and Lisa just slept on the floor, although Luke had volunteered several times to sleep on the floor (as a true lady should be comfortable), Lisa had refused politely, saying that she would prefer to sleep without 'home-comforts' and feel like a wild girl, or so she put it. The Professor, Flora and Clive would be sharing the Security Office together, but much to Flora's dismay, the monitors had stopped working and had completely frazzled out.

"Are you sure you'll be okay, Luke?" asked the Professor for the twentieth time as Luke finished making his 'bed'.

Luke pulled the cover tightly and securely before looking at the Professor with wide eyes.

"Well…I'm not really sure, Professor…" he said awkwardly, "I just…you know…It's got my dad. What if it gets my mum next? Or Flora, or Clive, or Emmy, or Lisa, or you…"

"Luke, you'll be safe. I assure you and that is a promise I will never break as a gentleman keeps his promises—"

"You didn't keep the promise when you said that you wouldn't let anyone die though," said Luke in quite a cold tone, which shocked Layton slightly, but he ignored the fact-Luke had only just lost his father after all and needed love and support to get over the shock.

"I know, my boy, but it won't get you or Brenda. I promise that. Understand, Luke?" Layton asked desperately as Luke nodded weakly and gulped, "Would you like a puzzle before you go to bed, my boy?"

Luke thought for quite a while before sadly shaking his head.

"Thank you very much for the offer, Professor," he said shuffling his feet awkwardly, "I'm not really in the mood for puzzles at the moment though…Perhaps tomorrow. Deal?"

Layton would normally have told Luke that a true gentleman never leaves a puzzle, but as Luke had just lost his father, Layton didn't have the heart to say it. He nodded reassuringly and wished Luke, Brenda and Lisa a good night's rest before closing the door quietly and walking back to the Security Office, where Clive and Flora were absorbed in a long conversation about how they were going to outwit the gorgon as Layton just smiled-they were still children after all and he had to enjoy them in their childish moods while he still could. Flora would soon be a true lady and Clive a true gentleman. Layton continued thinking about it as he closed the door securely and walked over to them.

Brenda walked over to Luke slowly and tucked him in securely before kissing him lightly on the forehead and ruffling his hair.

"Have a good sleep, sweetheart," she cooed gently as Luke's eyelids heavily dropped, "Sleep well."

After kissing him one last time, she stood up and retired to her room, after wishing Lisa a good night's sleep too before closing the door. Lisa gazed adoringly at Luke before lying down on the floor too and falling asleep straight away. Luke didn't even hear his mother close the door as he too had fallen into a long, deep sleep…

The next day dawned bright and sunny as light streamed in through the open windows. Luke stretched widely and yawned.

"Morning, Mum!" he called cheerily, placing his blue hat on top of his head and straightening out his shirt.

No reply came.

"Mum? Are you there?"

Luke was starting to become curious-his mother would usually answer his call. He looked on the floor in the hope of seeing Lisa, only she wasn't there. Luke was by now becoming terrified and began screaming his mother's name.

"MUM! LISA! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

The door instantly flew open and Luke's heart lifted as he expected to his mother come striding in with open arms, or Lisa run in with a cheery smile, but the person that burst in was no one other than Clive, who looked extremely pale and horrified.

"Clive! What's wrong?! Are you—"

"No time to explain Luke-COME ON! ARE YOU WAITING FOR AN INVATATION?!"

Luke shakily jumped to his feet and sprinted off after Clive, who was unusually fast in this certain scenario, so Luke could only deduce that it was important.

"Clive,*puff* what's*pant* up*splutter*?"

Clive didn't answer at first, as he was too focused on getting to the correct destination before it was too late.

"The gorgon-it took the Professor, Flora, Lisa and your mother! We have to save them!"

Luke screamed in terror and his feet instantly sped up. He recognised where they were heading as they passed Clark's statue and approached the large store-room door, which had no padlock stopping them and therefore there was no excuse to not investigate. With a nod at Clive's signal, the two boys burst into the room-and what they saw was from their worst nightmares. There were four new statues in the room: one with a top hat and a look of terror, one with her hands clasped tightly in prayer and tears streaming down her face, one in a long dress and lying on the ground and another with long pigtails and a look of sheer fright locked in the stone. Luke dropped Clive's hand and stared in horror at the statues.

"PROFESSOR! FLORA! MUM! LISA! NOOOOOOOOO!"

There was another loud scream that Luke instantly realized before a blinding flash of light and silence. Luke wringed his hands-now they had Emmy.

"What on EARTH are we going to do Clive?! Clive? CLIVE!" Luke yelled, his voice rising in panic.

There was a loud hissing noise behind Luke and a _clang,_ as Clive's statue fell with a thud to the floor. Luke felt as if he was going to be sick-he was the only one left… and the gorgon was right behind him.

"_Look into my eyesss Luke Triton!" _it hissed evilly, _"Face me like a true Gentleman! Your Professssor would be proud and so would your parentsss and your girlfriend too. Face me now!" _

Unable to contain himself any longer, Luke swivelled around and saw it-the blinding light, the screaming figures and the face of death. He instantly felt his limbs stiffen and his skin become taught as the petrification worked its way upwards and all Luke could do was helplessly watch as it claimed his entire body.

"AHHHHHHH!" He screamed as it reached the bottom of his head and the hysterical laughter of the gorgon was the very last sound Luke heard before the darkness claimed him…

"NOOOOOO!" Luke yelled as he threw off the covers and curled into a tight ball.

There was silence in the air. No hysterical laughter, no screams and most relieving of all: _no statues_. Luke wiped his sweaty brow with relief-it had all been a nightmare and his friends were still alive, but the death of his father was still as real as the planet he lived on. Luke sighed and curled into a tight ball, as he fell asleep once again…

"So, Professor," started Emmy in a surprisingly relaxed tone, "How close are we to solving this case, would you say?"

The Professor chuckled as he pulled out the scrap pieces and studied them.

"This is definitely a vital clue. When we solve that then I'm pretty sure that we'll be close to solving the mystery, but I have no idea how long we will take…"

"I feel really sorry for Luke," sighed Flora as she smashed Clive's scissors in their 'rock-paper-scissors' championship, "Losing his father. I know you lost your parents too Clive—"

"Please don't go all soppy on me again!" Clive interrupted with a ringing laugh, "I hope we solve this thing soon too. *Yawn* Man, I'm beat! Oh, Professor! Could we please have a puzzle before we go to sleep? Pretty please?"

Emmy rolled her eyes pathetically, but the Professor grinned.

"I don't see why not," he said, pulling out his huge puzzle book and turning to a specific page, "I was saving this section for Luke, but he doesn't feel in the mood at the moment, which is perfectly understandable. Okay then. Just one puzzle and then bedtime! Alright, Clive?"

Clive nodded eagerly.

"Just give it to me, Professor and I will smash it like glass…Wow! That's tough…"

_Puzzle 10- Shell collecting __ (50 picarats)_

_A young boy is on his way to the beach when he comes face to face with an old man, who is really a wizard in disguise. He tells the boy: "There are many shells on this beach and I need help collecting them! Perhaps you could help! If you can bring me a certain number of shells then you can have that number of gold coins! Of course, I can help you a little: **The number I want is not a prime number, can be divided by 1,3,**_**_7, 17, 21, 51, 119 and its own number and is not an even or square number. _**_Chop, chop then boy! Those shells won't collect themselves will they?!"_

_ How many shells must you collect to get the gold? (Get this right and you will have 400 picarats)_

"Is this a joke, Professor?! I can't solve it!" Clive moaned as he thought up several different solutions and Layton chuckled gently.

"Think deeply, my boy-a true gentleman leaves no puzzle unsolved—"

"Wait…wait…YES! Success is mine!" the teenager shouted triumphantly as Flora and Emmy looked up with an impressed expression on their faces.

"You need to collect exactly 357 shells to get 357 gold coins! Amazing!"

The Professor applauded Clive on his victory before securely closing the book and placing it in his bag.

"Okay then, it's been a very long day so I suppose that it's time to—"

"GORGON!"

Layton leapt to his feet and sprang at the door handle viciously as Emmy jumped up and followed after him.

"Clive! Come with me now! Lock Flora in though! She needs to be safe!" Layton ordered before his top hat disappeared from sight.

Clive made a bee-line for the door, but Flora lunged for him and grabbed his ankle with tears streaming down her face.

"Please," she begged, "_Please_! Clive…Don't leave me…"

Clive looked pitifully at Flora, but knew that the Professor wouldn't be very happy if he took Flora with him and exposed her to danger. He gripped her hands and gazed carefully into her eyes.

"Flora, listen to me," he ordered softly as he gently planted a kiss on her bare hand, which made Flora blush, "Get down, stay out of sight and you'll be fine. Trust me, please. We won't be long. I…You mean a lot to me, did you know?"

Flora squealed quietly and kissed his bare knuckle as he let go and headed towards the door.

"Likewise!" she replied with a grin, "Oh and Clive-try not to get killed out there okay?"

Clive giggled, but could hear the seriousness in her voice, so gave her a reassuring nod and slammed the door shut behind him.

"Professor! Wait!" yelled Emmy as even she struggled to keep up with him, "Who was that? Who screamed?"

Layton looked at her, his eyes filled with fear.

"It was Luke! We have to get there as soon as we can!" The Professor answered as Emmy let out a sickening gasp and thundered down the corridor.

"LUKE! WE'RE COMING! CLOSE YOUR EYES! DON'T OPEN THEM FOR THE SLIGHTEST THING!" Clive yelled as he sprinted ahead of Emmy.

Luke's screams grew even louder as they approached the office, shaking the group badly. Without even hesitating, Emmy kicked open the door with superhuman strength and followed the Professor and Clive into the office. Emmy picked up a chair and ripped off one of its legs to haul at the shadowy figure that was looming over Luke, as the Professor could just about catch sight of Brenda, who was screaming loudly.

"LUKE! KEEP YOUR EYES CLOSED! MUMMY'S HERE! GET AWAY FROM HIM, YOU MONSTER! YOU MAY HAVE CLAIMED MY HUSBAND, BUT YOU'LL NEVER LAY A TALON ON MY—"

"OWW!" screeched a familiar voice as the chair leg hit the 'gorgon' directly in the chest, "What the—"

Brenda groped around for the light switch and flicked it on which instantly clothed the room in light and warmth so that they could finally see again and the sight in front of them was very strange: Luke was cowering in the corner with his eyes squeezed tightly shut, Brenda looked absolutely frantic as she stared around for the gorgon and sitting uncomfortably on the floor with a broken chair splintered around them was a very dazed and confused Lisa, who had been wielding a sack and some rope over Luke's head. The Professor ran straight up to Luke and placed his hand reassuringly on his shoulders. Luke squirmed as the Professor touched him.

"Luke, my boy," he said softly, "It's alright. There was no gorgon. It was just Lisa."

Luke slowly opened one eye and then both, squinting as he tried to readjust his vision to the light that flared around him.

"Professor!" Luke sobbed, hugging the man tightly as Brenda regained her normal look, no longer looking as if she was being suffocated on the spot.

Emmy and Clive in the meantime ran over to Lisa, who was gaping in shock at the sight around her.

"WH…Wh…What?" she asked in a frightened tone, "What happened? _LUKE?!_ You were the gorgon?!"

Emmy and Clive looked at each other with a confused look.

"I could say the same thing, Lisa!" Luke said in a suddenly wary voice, "The way you were looming over me, I thought that _you_ were the gorgon!"

Lisa laughed heartily and peered at Luke.

"I'm so, so sorry for frightening you, Luke," she began softly, "It looks like we thought that the other person was the gorgon! How strange is that?!"

Emmy however, wasn't joining in the laughter as she looked at Lisa in suspicion.

"Would you mind telling us what you intended to use _them _for?" she said, gesturing towards the rope and the sack that lay by her side, with a grimace.

Lisa struggled to sit up, looking confused at first and then saw the equipment lying by her and chuckled,

"Oh, err…I was planning on using the sack and rope to throw across the gorgon's head, so that it couldn't turn anyone to stone and then I thought that I could decapitate it!"

"What attracted you in the first place?" asked Emmy, still not sounding convinced.

"I went to the bathroom across the corridor, when I heard Luke scream and instantly ran in here and I forgot that Luke was sleeping on the sofa, so when I saw Luke I thought that he was the gorgon and I was just about to throw the sack over his head when you came in…thank goodness you had the sense to stop me in time.

"Yes, thank goodness," answered Brenda as she ran over to her son and gave him a loving hug, whilst Lisa looked incredibly guilty for giving everyone such a scare.

Clive laughed loudly.

"So there really was no attack?!" he laughed as a smile crept on his face, "For just one minute I thought that we were _really_ dealing with a real gorgon attack and—"

"PROFESSOR! HELP!" screamed a high pitched voice from the other side of the corridor.

Half a second later, Clive was sprinting down the corridor at a fast speed, with Layton, Luke, Emmy, Brenda and Lisa trying to keep up with him.

"FLORA!" he bellowed at the top of his lungs, as he skidded to a halt outside of the door, "FLORA! _FLORA! ANSWER ME!"_

The Professor was running the fastest that he had ever run in his life: faster than when he and Luke were being chased by a Ferris wheel, faster than when they were escaping a vampire's castle and faster than when Clive's mobile fortress was self-destructing. His daughter was in serious danger and nothing and nobody could stop him from reaching her.

"FLORA! DON'T OPEN YOUR EYES!" Luke was shouting at the top of his voice, whilst Lisa and Brenda were shaking violently and trying their hardest to keep up.

Clive tugged at the door handle with all of his might, wrenching at it furiously with his two bare hands. The door didn't budge and Flora's screams were getting louder and louder with every second that passed. Clive tried to kick the door down, but it was a metal door instead of a wooden door and the only thing Clive achieved in getting was a bruise on his ankle. He began cursing very loudly as he pulled at the handle with all of his might and all of the strength that he could muster, but to no prevail.

"NO! FLORA! FLORA NO! THE BLOODY DOOR!" Clive roared as he attempted to smash it in, just as the Professor and the group came running into view.

Luke immediately leaped to Clive's side with the Professor and tried to open the stubborn door.

"FLORA! WE'RE HERE! PLEASE HOLD ON! PLEASE!" Layton yelled as he desperately observed the door thoroughly. Even Emmy couldn't kick this door down and now the group could hear voices:

"NO! NO! PROFESSOR, PLEASE HURRY! I CAN'T TAKE IT MUCH LONGER!"

"_Foolisssh girl!" _hissed the gorgon with a maniacal laughter, "_You know you can't resissst the temptation to sssstare into my eyessss!" _

_"_I CAN'T HEAR YOU! YOU AREN'T HERE! YOU AREN'T HERE!"

_"Wouldn't you like to join your sssweet preciousss papa?" _It mocked evilly.

"P…P…Papa?" Flora stuttered as she removed her hands from her ears.

"DON'T LISTEN TO IT, FLORA! JUST HOLD ON IN THERE!" shouted Emmy, who was now shaking with terror and tension.

Luke and Clive were literally sobbing as they hammered at the door with all of their strength. The Professor looked frightfully at the group.

"This is a puzzle lock! I have to solve it before it's too late! Come on, Layton! Think!"

He growled as his daughter screamed once again-it was now or never, this puzzle decided it…

_Puzzle 11-The locked door__ (60 picarats)_

_A variety of symbols are attached in equations to the door and the Professor will have to guess what each of the symbols represents in order to open the door. The following clues are below: ( \= divide)_

**_Triangle x Moon x Square= Moon x Square_**

**_Star x Square= Diamond – Triangle_**

**_Circle x Square = Diamond + Diamond_**

**_Moon x Diamond = (Triangle + Circle) x Diamond_**

**_(Diamond + Square + Square) \ (Moon + Triangle + Triangle) = Star_**

**_(Diamond x Square) \ Circle = Square + Square_**

**_Diamond+ Diamond + Diamond + Diamond + Diamond= Circle x Diamond_**

**_(Moon x Circle) x (Moon – Square) = Diamond x Moon_**

_(Note: Star is the only symbol that isn't a whole number [It's a basic-ish decimal])_

_Using the clues, what is the value of the Moon, Circle and Diamond?_

_(Get this right and you will have 460 picarats)_

"This has got to be right!" yelled Layton as he typed in the number 5 in the Circle, 6 in the Moon and 10 in the Diamond.

A green light flashed on and the lock immediately opened. Luke and Clive tore into the room, just in time to see the gorgon looming over a trembling Flora, who was lying awkwardly underneath the table, sobbing with one eye open and the other gently fluttering upwards. Layton and Emmy burst into the room too, the Professor's heart hammering as his daughter cried out weakly.

"FLORA!" yelled Clive, "KEEP THEM CLOSED! DON'T LOOK AT IT!"

The Gorgon snarled as Flora squeezed her eyes shut once again and it lunged at her with its talons raised, ready to bring down a deadly blow that she wouldn't survive. The Professor saw the outraged, protective look on both Luke and Clive's faces and immediately lost his mind completely.

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM IT!" he bellowed before Clive wrenched out of his grasp and sprung at the creature with his hands balled into fists.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!" he spat as the gorgon snarled furiously from the blow Clive had caused, despite his weak appearance, but this only caused the gorgon to become more outraged.

It turned around swiftly to face Clive and although his first instinct told him to run, he couldn't as he was paralysed to the very spot. Clive screamed as the gorgon's burning eyes locked with his own, blazing like a supernova of stars in their last dying moments.

"CLIVE! NO!" yelled Emmy and Luke in unison as he stood frozen to the spot, before Flora immediately came to her senses and crawled out from under the table in a shaky manner, as if the creature had put her into a trance.

Luke was continually sobbing as he was watching his friends die- and this time, it was no dream that he could wake up from. The gorgon smiled evilly.

"_Ahh, young Luke Triton," _it hissed softly in a tone that mesmerized its victims, "_Ssso nice of you to join your preciousss father. Come and join him like a true gentleman!"_

Upon the mention of his father, Luke howled furiously and sprang at the creature as Brenda tore helplessly at the place where he had been standing a few seconds before.

"LUKE! NO! STOP! NOT YOU TOO!" she wailed as Luke dived straight at Clive, knocking him free of the gorgon's gaze.

Luke shook him violently to make sure that he was still alive and found to his greatest surprise that he was and had strangely been unaffected by the gorgon's gaze, even though he had looked it directly in the eye. Luke clutched at Clive lovingly and began shedding tears of relief that his friend was still alive, but that relief was broken by a blinding flash of a light and a loud echoing scream from the corner of the room. Everyone spun around fearfully and saw the sight that they had dreaded the most to see at that very moment: an enormous ball of light had engulfed Flora completely as her piercing screams were muffled by the rapid petrification of her body. The petrification seemed to last for an eternity before the light vanished and the group could see clearly again. Layton fell to his knees and ripped off his top hat, flinging it violently across the room as he shuffled over to the new stone statue of his beloved daughter.

Her large eyes remained open so that they filled Layton with a darkening disturbance, her brown silky hair had hardened and become as rigid as her body, the statue was that of a pale light grey, unlike the other statues and although it was a very tiny, hardly noticeable detail, Layton noticed that there was a single last teardrop that leaked from her eyelids- liquid water and not solid stone. Clive, Luke and Emmy instantly fell to their knees at the same time, as Luke's eyes filled up once again with silver tears, Emmy clenched her hands into fists and gazed pitifully at Flora's statue and Clive threw off his marine cap like the Professor and gnashed his teeth together so hard that Lisa had turned around in horror to see the drill that was making the noise. Clive's thoughts were hazy and shattered as he stared in horror at the statue of his best friend. Luke had crawled up to the Professor, who now crying uncontrollably, as the two embraced for comfort, whilst Brenda and Lisa looked on sadly at the tragic scene. Luke picked up another two paper scraps that were at the foot of Flora's statue and stowed them safely in his pocket as the Professor howled mournfully.

"FLORA! MY SWEET…MY LITTLE…GOLDEN APPLE…" Layton choked as he stroked the once soft curls of her luxurious hair, "_Please, my girl…Please be…"_

Luke couldn't speak as he mouthed his words of grieving wordlessly so that only he himself and Flora's spirit could hear them.

"Why?!" roared Clive as his eyes blazed in fury at the sight of her statue, his last memory of the girl he had loved, "WHY?! WHY IS LIFE SO UNFAIR?! WHY FLORA?! _WHY-NOT-ME?!"_

Luke staggered over to Clive cautiously as he caught sight of his unimaginable anger.

"We will solve this thing," Luke growled under his breath as he tried to hug Clive to comfort him, "We will solve it for her and my father and everyone else who has died. We will never let anyone else die. Deal?"

Clive accepted the embrace, but was glaring angrily at the Professor as he kissed Flora's stone cheek for the last time.

"Clive? Cl…Cl…Clive?" Luke asked fearfully.

"_You promised,"_ he snarled at Layton with an extremely powerful impact and feeling in his words as he spoke, "You promised that no one would die and look what has happened! _YOU PROMISED LAYTON AND I TRUSTED YOU! FLORA TRUSTED YOU! NOW SHE'S GONE! A TRUE GENTLEMAN ALWAYS KEEPS HIS PROMISES!"_

Layton froze to the spot as Emmy and Luke gasped at Clive's sudden coldness. Layton buried his head in his hands as he knew that what Clive had said was the truth. Some gentleman he was.

"Don't be so hard on the Professor!" snapped Emmy as she glared aggressively at Clive, "If Luke hadn't have taken a deadly risk and saved you, you wouldn't even be here right now!"

Clive stopped in his tracks. He felt incredibly guilty and began crying again as Emmy knelt down and for the first time in her life, embraced him in a small hug.

"I promised Flora I'd save her-_I'm a monster,"_ Clive sobbed as he nestled deeper into Emmy's stunning curls, "I don't understand though. I looked it directly in the eye and I didn't turn into stone. It scratched Flora and she sort of looked it in the eye before turning into stone. It doesn't add up! Why her—"

"That could be a clue you know," said Lisa slowly from the corner of the room as she wiped her tears of pity on the sleeve of her lab coat, "Don't you think so Brenda? Brenda? BRENDA!"

Luke leaped to his feet, as there was no reply from his mother. The Professor turned towards the door to find an empty space, where Brenda had been previously standing. Luke began to cry again as he searched for his mother and Emmy let go of Clive as she too began calling Brenda's name in an extremely worried tone.

"Brenda? _BRENDA! _Can you hear me?!" Emmy called as the Professor looked in horror and began quickly praying under his breath.

"Search every room, every direction and everywhere! I cannot let another one of us lose our life in this mystery! We have to find her before it's too—"

Layton was cut off by a muffled high pitched scream, one of which everyone in the room realized. Luke froze to the spot in sheer indescribable emotion, as only one word escaped his dry, hoarse throat and his tears erupted like a volcano of water.

"MUM!"

_Cliff-hanger! I love cliff hangers as they make you want to read more! What did you think about Flora's death? Eek! Don't worry, Brenda will be fine…or will she? Find out in the next chapter! I'll try to update as soon as I can but the mystery is drawing to a close now and it won't be long before the culprit is revealed! Thank you so much for the reviews! It makes me really happy! Plant peace for the planet and see you around! Abitat Eco :) :) :)_


	9. Chapter 8 The underground laboratory

**Chapter 8- The underground lab**

Luke instantly fell where he stood in a state of utter shock and speechlessness as his mother's screams echoed around the museum walls once again, probably for the last time in her life and that chilling eerie scream of terror would be Luke's last living memory of his loving mother. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. That _thing_ had already taken his dad and Flora and there was absolutely no way Luke would let it take anyone else, let alone his own mother-his last living parent, who was currently in grave danger and could depart Luke's side any second now...

"Luke, we'll split up and search every floor, room and corner for her. We will not and I repeat: NOT rest until we find your mother alive and well," said Emmy softly in an extremely comforting tone, as she bent down so that she was exactly the boy's height and enveloped him in a warm caring hug, just like his mother.

Emmy's warm attitude and comforting presence as she hugged Luke in a protective manner and ruffled his brown, soft hair helped lift Luke's spirits by a fraction of an amount, as he gazed in disbelief at Emmy, hardly able to believe that the fiery tough woman on the outside was like a caring, loving little girl on the inside and reminded him greatly of his mother.

"Yeah-or her statue," added Lisa coldly as she clenched her fists and gritted her teeth.

"Lisa!" scolded Emmy with a look of disgust on her face, "You're not helping Luke in the slightest here! That statement was hardly one to comfort the poor lad, was it?!"

Luke sniffled quietly and opened his mouth thankfully to say something to her, but his lips felt extremely numb as if someone had just held an ice cube there for a dozen minutes and the poor teenager couldn't even muster up enough strength to respond to Emmy's affectionate, comforting side. Emmy just simply nodded in understanding and softly picked him up and held him firmly in her arms in a bridal style position. Luke looked up into her determined, chocolate eyes in confusion.

"Umm…Emmy?" he started uncomfortably, "Did you hit your head back then?"

Emmy smirked as she threw Luke softly into the air, causing him to almost jump out of his skin.

"Even tough number one assistants can have a soft side to them Luke," she replied smoothly as Layton helped a rather shaken Clive across the room.

Clive looked as if all of the happiness had been drained out of him- his face was blank and rather expressionless, apart from the perfect circle that his cracked lips had formed, his eyes stared out into space in front of him so that he hardly seemed to respond to his surroundings and his feet trembled with every step he took. Layton looked pretty similar, with the trembling step and pale face, but his eyes were determined and filled with a sheer loathing for the gorgon that was even more powerful than his loathing of Bill Hawkes, whilst Lisa shot off down the corridor with her rosy lips letting out a scream of terror. Another scream filled the room, loud and clear from the room directly above them and Emmy almost dropped Luke into a pile of sharp shards of glimmering glass in shock, which left the boy as startled and terrified as ever. Layton gripped onto Clive's hand tightly as he and the bewildered youth set off sharply after the faint traces of a white lab coat, fluttering gracefully some metres in front of them.

He turned to Emmy and tapped her shoulder in a positive manner as he forced a small smile at his number one assistant, who was currently cradling a hysterical Luke.

"Emmy, you and Luke look for Brenda on this floor, whilst Clive, Lisa and I check the first floor and second floor! We need to work together if we are to survive! Am I clear?" he asked rapidly in a desperate tone as Emmy quickly nodded her head, shaking her dainty curls and her wispy strands in an assertive manner.

She immediately bounded off in the opposite direction to the Professor, Luke bumping uncomfortably against her rough satchel straps as she leaped enthusiastically over the fallen bits of rubble that were blocking the corridor. Luke's mind was throbbing with the horrific scenes around him and the reoccurring questions that bounced against the walls of his inner mind: Why was the gorgon doing this? Was his mother still alive? Was she unharmed? Was he too late?

"I've already told you, Luke," said Emmy, panting as she narrowly dodged a dangerous piece of metal that had just fallen from the ceiling, "Just relax and rest, we'll find your mother and she WILL be alive, otherwise you can mock me for life with all the bad comments you want, no matter how non-gentlemanly they are, if I'm incorrect-which I won't be!"

Luke looked as if he had just swallowed a lemon after hearing Emmy's words and frowned in a disbelieving manner.

"That's easy for you to say, Emmy!" he said crossly and wincing as Emmy jumped over another large chunk of debris, "Your mother isn't in danger of being petrified at any minute!"

"I know, Luke, please just _trust me_!" she replied sadly as a tear of pity ran down her cheek.

Luke could hear the ring of truth and desperation in her voice, so he hastily nodded and closed his eyes tightly in a silent praying state, in the hope that his mother was unharmed. Emmy was definitely acting strangely as Luke had never seen a side to her like this before-Emmy rarely cried so it was obvious that the whole ordeal had badly shaken her and he suddenly felt a rush of burning affection for Emmy, who smiled weakly as they approached a large steel door.

"Come on then, _number one apprentice,_" she said with a tiny grin as she kicked down the door viciously and the two assistants rushed inside to search it for any signs of possibly likely life…

"Please slow down Lisa!" yelled Clive, breathing in pain as he and Layton approached the staircase to see Lisa already halfway up it, "We can't keep up with *pant* you and my *cough* fitness isn't really the *wheeze* best!"

The Professor almost had to drag the protesting teenager up the staircase as his feet inappropriately refused to move an inch when they reached the tenth step on the staircase. Lisa was having no difficulty what so ever though and she had just reached the top staircase and was heading swiftly to the library, which made Clive very confused. Clive stared in disbelief at the young lady-how on earth did she manage to run for so long without getting tired? That, he considered, was a mystery that he would never solve. After a lot of heaving and effort, the two gentlemen eventually managed to reach the top of the staircase and dashed into the library without much difficulty, compared to the tackling staircase. Lisa was already waiting in there for them, bending over as she spluttered for breath with her eyes wide and in deep concentration, although Layton could see the tiniest sign of grief in those sapphire pools that swirled with tears.

"Why did you want to come here?" asked Clive in a puzzled tone, "I mean, we are trying to save Brenda, not do a bit of reading—"

"I know this place like the back of my hand," she answered as if Clive hadn't even spoken, "I heard that other scream come from here and it looks like our fears are confirmed-the gorgon is at its highest peak in the attacks and it won't be too long before it reaches its breaking point either, if we don't stop it soon!"

Layton followed Lisa's shaking extended arm to the stone statue in the corner of the room that stood proudly behind the librarian's desk, their stone glasses askew and their hands clutching a particularly large book, with their straight hair drooping in a dead state down their solid shoulders and their bulging eyes expressionless. Layton gently touched his hat as a sign of respect as he recognised the face of the rude librarian, now feeling very sorry for the fate they had faced. Clive rushed over to examine the statue in more detail, frowning at the statue as he did so.

"What a shame. She wasn't a nice person though," he muttered quietly so that the Professor couldn't hear him.

Lisa took one sorrowful look at another dead colleague and set about searching every nook and cranny four times, before satisfactorily moving on to the next area for the tiniest hint of a clue. Clive peered down at the librarian's desk, after finding nothing of the slightest interest on the statue, to find another scrap of paper just barely visible underneath the large log-book of dates and details in the library, sitting in the middle of the sturdy desk. Clive wasn't the slightest bit surprised as he picked it up and called the Professor over to examine it. Layton replaced the ancient book that he was previously flicking through before walking over to Clive and placing the scrap in his pocket with a look of pleasure on his face.

"I've studied the scraps and if I'm not mistaken there are exactly eleven pieces to find," he told Clive halfway through his search of the desk cupboard, "We have ten now with just one more to go. It won't be long, my boy, it won't be long…"

He trailed off as Clive felt around on the desk for anymore scraps and suspicious items, but was met with a disappointment, as if he had expected the final paper scrap to magically appear to him in thin air.

"This looks like the book that keeps track of all the books that staff and visitors have borrowed in this library," Layton said to Clive as he peered over his shoulder to make out the unidentifiable lines of ink scrawled across each of the columns untidily.

He ran his index finger down the delicate page as he surveyed the list of names with a furrowed face after each one he read. The writing varied from person to person, ranging from neat elegant signatures in a royalist style to simple blobs or untidy scribbles of unreadable letters, which would usually cause the Professor to comment on the lack of handwriting skills, but as they were in the middle of a life-threatening mystery, he decided that it was best to ignore it. However there were two signatures on the current page that the Professor couldn't ignore.

"Oh, I think I've just found the records of each book each member of staff has borrowed," Clive answered in a voice that sounded like he was enjoying himself immensely, "Marie has borrowed a book on manicures and pedicures-_honestly! _Arnold borrowed a book on gadgets, that sounds really cool actually and-oh dear! Looks like Lisa is late in handing in a book on how to charm snakes. She's had it for three weeks now when the limit is two weeks. It's a good job that the librarian didn't notice before she was-umm…you know—"

"Hmm…Interesting. Very interesting," said Layton as he squinted at the page for a closer view.

"What? That Lisa's borrowed a book on snakes and is late on handing it in?"

"That is actually quite strange," Layton answered as he placed the book firmly on the table and pointed his finger directly at the top left column, "Two weeks ago, Brundan borrowed a book from the library and signed it with a neat elegant signature."

Clive raised his shoulders and shrugged.

"So? What does it imply, Professor?" asked Clive as he looked at the Professor, who had seriously discombobulated him, "Apart from the fact that he has nice handwriting what does it tell us? It isn't any help in the mystery as far as I can see, unless I'm missing a crucial thing that only you can see."

Layton beamed at Clive which made him even more puzzled.

"Precisely, my boy," answered Layton, "If you look closely, he also borrowed a book just yesterday, but his signature has completely changed. Look how messy and untidy it is, compared to that of a few weeks ago."

Clive stared hard at the writing and had to actually squint really hard to be able to make out Brundan's name in the scruffy scrawl.

"I must say, Professor that I agree with you-that is immensely strange indeed. How can your handwriting change in a few weeks?"

Layton's face creased up in thought as he looked at it closely before quickly recording their find in his notebook, just as Lisa ran up to the two of them with a red tired face.

"I couldn't see anything of interest here," she said as she wiped her forehead with the sleeve of her lab coat, "What about you two?"

Clive opened his mouth to speak, but the Professor prodded him in the shoulder so he stayed silent, but staggered a little from the blow as Lisa looked at him curiously.

"Are you okay, Clive?" she asked in a kind tone, "You've been carrying that stone head around all day and it must be getting pretty tiring! Perhaps I could carry it for you for a little bit—"

"No thank you, Lisa but thanks for offering like a true lady," said the Professor, instantly cutting her off, "Anyway, we found another paper scrap and a rapid change of handwriting between two weeks in Brundan's signature-see for yourself."

He handed her the large log-book.

"Strange isn't it?"

Lisa nodded in interest as she looked curiously at the messy and elegant scrawls that were Brundan's signature, frowning deeply.

"Brundan normally has such nice handwriting like that top signature, so I have no idea what could've changed," she told him as she flicked through some of the other pages of the log-book.

Suddenly, the door flew open and in ran Emmy, Luke and to everyone's tremendous relief, Brenda. She appeared slightly shaken, but there were no obvious or visible scratches that Layton could see on her body and the fact that she was unharmed made Layton even more relieved. Luke was clutching onto his mother's hand tightly and running with a spring in his step in highly renewed spirits, after regaining the strength, colour and behaviour of his usual cheery self after finding his mother alive and unharmed. He, Brenda and Emmy were all wearing proud cheery smiles and Emmy was clutching her camera tightly as she stopped a few feet in front of the Professor, Clive and Lisa. She swished her hair behind her back and straightened out her lemon suit using her free hand.

"Thank goodness!" breathed Lisa slamming a hand to her heart in immense relief, "We all thought that the gorgon had got you and had turned you into stone, but…oh, I'm so glad that you're okay!"

Brenda smiled and let go of Luke's hand, who instantly ran over to the Professor and threw his arms around him. Emmy smiled along with Brenda as she ran her hand through her chestnut hair and linked arms with Emmy. Clive smirked at Luke's mother and laughed softly.

"You honestly gave us all the fright of the century, Mrs Triton!" joked Clive as he playfully snatched Luke's light blue cap before placing it back on his head, "If you didn't see the gorgon then why did you scream?"

Luke's smile widened even more as he proudly looked at his mother.

"She thought she saw something while we were talking and went to investigate it, but instead of running into a gorgon, she fell through a trap door in the reception area that leads into a secret passageway! Emmy and I found her not too long after we split up," he explained proudly to the Professor, as he grinned happily at the interesting discovery.

"Yes, Professor! It truly is peculiar and a mysterious discovery! We ran up here to find you so that we can all explore it together!" squealed Emmy like an excited child as she let go of Brenda and began skipping towards the door, whistling a faint tune under her breath.

The Professor laughed heartily-his number one assistant really did act like a child at the best of times.

"Are we going to explore it then Hershel?" asked Brenda with a deeply interested expression on her face.

Luke looked up at the Professor with pleading eyes and when Luke pulled that face to the Professor, he couldn't deny his number one apprentice the slightest thing in existence.

"Of course, my boy," he answered, gesturing Clive and Lisa towards the door, "It could prove as a vital clue in the investigation—"

"Or it could be the gorgon's lair!" suggested Clive with a shudder as he travelled as slow as his feet could possibly go towards the door that separated safety and mortal danger on the other side of the wood.

Layton nodded and pushed him firmly towards the door as Luke tagged along behind the Professor and Lisa.

"Well we can't ignore that possibility, but I'm right by your side and I will protect you if it's the last thing that I do for you all. I think that this is a vital clue and will help us solve this mystery-we will never know unless we don't go down, but really, Clive, I'm surprised that you're scared—"

"Professor!" moaned Clive, who had suddenly turned a bright red, "I'm not scared! A true English gentleman shows no signs of fear in *gulp* situations like this—"

"Ho! Ho! I was just joking, my boy. I'm scared too and believe me, Luke and I have been through a lot of terrifying things- like escaping from a vampire's castle when he intended to eat us, or so he made out to get us away from discovering the secret of the Elysian Box," Layton explained, trying his hardest to comfort Clive as the group proceeded down the spiral staircase.

"O...Okay Professor," Clive stuttered as his feet began to descend the spiral staircase.

Brenda and Emmy were at the very front of the group, walking at a fast pace with playful impatient expressions as the Professor slowly walked down each of the stairs, holding on tightly to Clive and Luke, whilst Lisa followed at the rear end of the line with an intrigued face as she gripped her lab coat firmly.

"Hurry up, Professor!" moaned Emmy as she and Brenda stopped at the western wall, "We don't have all day you know and neither does the gorgon!"

Luke giggled as the Professor suddenly sprinted off towards the wall, dragging Clive along with him on a bumpy ride as Luke and Lisa instinctively followed his actions and darted off in that direction. Upon approaching the wall, Layton saw the way that Brenda had fallen: a group of carpeted tiles, which were nearest to the wall, had fallen to the side, leaving quite a drop of a few metres to reach the secret passageway. Being so deep and so intriguing, the Professor was most surprised at how Luke, Emmy and Brenda had resisted the temptation to explore the passageway without him and observing that there was a drop of about eight metres, it was no wonder that Brenda had screamed, as that sudden drop would surprise anyone. After studying the trap door for a few moments, Layton turned towards the group.

"There will be no splitting up this time as you remember what happened the other two times that we split up," he began, sighing loudly as he spoke, "Firstly though, who shall go down first?"

Emmy stepped forward and grasped Luke's palm firmly as she slowly edged to the entrance of the passage, both Luke and herself wearing looks that portrayed uncontrollable excitement.

"I'll go first, Professor along with the _number one apprentice,"_ she said smiling, "Then Brenda can follow with Lisa and then you and Clive."

The Professor nodded at the arrangements and with a thumb up sign at Emmy, she and Luke jumped down into the passageway. There was an echoing crash as they landed and a loud groan that issued from the bottom of the passageway.

"Luke! Emmy! Are you alright?" called Brenda as Lisa walked cautiously to the trap door.

The muffled response that met her ears told her that they were okay and so she and Lisa proceeded to follow them and lastly Clive and Layton jumped down too, which resulted in a continuous scream as Clive plummeted to the ground like a stone through the air. Luke appeared slightly dazed as he staggered about the passageway and Emmy appeared to have bashed her leg against a nearby rock, but other than that, everyone was fine and no instant hissing sounds met their ears.

"Oh man!" groaned Clive as Layton supported him, "I'm NEVER doing that again!"

"That was AWESOME, Emmy!" yelled Luke as he hurriedly skipped off after the young adult, "I want to do that ALL OVER AGAIN!"

Emmy chuckled as she made sure that the climbing rope she had used to rescue Brenda earlier was still secure and well fastened, before pulling out a highly technical flashlight from her satchel and turning it on, so that light blazed around the tunnel. The air down there was musty and quite hot, but the conditions seemed to be fine and there appeared to be a straight path leading to a certain place with no difficult obstacles blocking the passageway. Emmy led the way as Luke toddled behind her, with Lisa and his mother to his direct left and Layton and Clive to his direct right. The light picked out the main tunnel route which simply headed straight forward and the odd bat or rat, which Luke had no time to stop and talk to, but other than that it was pretty bare and the tunnel seemed endless.

"Keep together," instructed the Professor as he peered around the passageway walls for any hidden puzzles that could show them a great secret or clue.

The group nodded as they proceeded north to investigate the passageway. After about twenty minutes of walking, Clive turned to the Professor and moaned as Luke did the same thing to Emmy, who didn't appear convinced.

"Oh, Professor! How many more steps must we take? I feel like I've just run a marathon!" he panted as Emmy smirked at Luke.

"I must say, boys, you two have so much in common: not liking exercise being one key thing that you have in common, but really feeling like you've run the marathon is natural if you're being endlessly chased by a monstrous gorgon!" she sniggered as Luke and Clive shared disgruntled looks and reluctantly continued.

The light from Emmy's torch was really bright now, unless it was from something else that was coming from the other end of the tunnel. Brenda squinted as she tried to make out a fuzzy outline of a door.

"Professor, I think we've found something!" she exclaimed as the group quickly dashed forward.

Once their eyes had readjusted to the light, they realised that they had reached the end of the tunnel as well as a vital discovery- there was a large door near the end of the tunnel with bright, glowing lights in vivid shades of emerald green and ruby red, with a rather complex lock securely chained to the metal door. Lisa's eyes widened in curiosity as she pulled out the museum plans once again and studied every centimetre of the paper before folding them back up and replacing them in her lab coat pocket.

"The plans don't say anything about there being a door or a room here," she said excitedly, advancing towards the door, "This must be a secret that no one knows about! I wonder what is on the other side!"

Lisa reached longingly towards the handle, but Layton pulled her hand away with a frown on his face, as he gestured to the electricity bulb crackling viciously next to the red and green lights and she looked up in amazement, feeling extremely thankful that the Professor had been there to stop her touching the door handle.

"It seems that this door has a security system- anyone who tries to open the door without solving this puzzle gets electrocuted," he explained as he peered at the puzzle with interest, "This must mean that whoever has access to this door must be very intelligent and have an interest for puzzles. Luke, my boy, do you want to solve this one?"

Luke looked disgusted at the lock as Emmy pulled a similar expression.

"I'm no good at algebra, Professor and neither is Emmy," Luke said sadly, "If we attempted the puzzle we'd probably get frazzled!"

Layton looked at him desperately.

"My boy-a gentleman leaves no puzzle unsolved and getting past this door could lead us to the biggest clue of this mystery so far! We must try it, but I've never been good at algebra myself…"

"Umm…perhaps I could try," volunteered Brenda as she looked at the lock in interest, "I used to be really good at algebra when I was at university-Clark sometimes gave me some algebra questions and I'd get them correct for him. May I, Hershel?"

Layton smiled warmly.

"Go ahead then, Brenda, but please be careful. Okay?" he asked seriously as Brenda nodded and after giving Luke a look that reassured him, she knelt down and peered at the puzzle.

"Live like the old times, Brenda," she muttered, biting her lip thoughtfully as she began to solve it…

_Puzzle 12-Algebra lock __(60 picarats)_

_In order to access the room on the other side of this door, four algebra equations have to be solved and the four answers must be added together to get one final code which should be entered into the panel below. Get it right and you will gain access to the room, however if you're wrong then you must be an imposter and will get electrocuted for trespassing. Here are the sums:_

**_4(x+3) +2(x-2) =?_**

**_4(x+5)-2=?_**

**_3(5x-4) -5(2-x) =?_**

**_(2x-3y)(2x+3y)= ?_**

_What is the code to access the room? (Get this right and you will have 520 picarats)_

With shaking fingers, Brenda carefully typed in **_30x+ 4x2+4-9y_** and instantly the green lights flashed and the door opened, steam pouring out from the sides as it did so. Layton breathed a sigh of relief and Luke ran up to his mother, giving her a proud hug.

"Well done, Mum!" he congratulated as she kissed him in return, "It's a good thing that you know your algebra!"

Brenda smiled as Emmy let out a loud gasp of awe and wonder.

"Err…guys," she faltered, almost dropping her torch, "You won't believe what we've just found…"

Without waiting another second, the group filed into the room after Emmy and let out loud gasps and exclamations of interest and shock: they had entered a large, spacious room with tables of metal silver lining one end of the room and matching chairs underneath with a variety of complex high technical machines lining the other end of the wall, with closets and drawers filled with items and important notices. There were dozens of shelves spaced randomly across the room, filled with a variety of books ranging from small, thin paperbacks to huge, bulky, bible sized books which were all evenly arranged in alphabetical order, just like Luke's own collection, only this dwarfed Luke's library of novels. Beakers, vials, cups, test tubes, racks, goggles, apparatus and lots of other fascinating things covered every inch of the shelves' surface. On the table there stood a Bunsen burner crackling away with test tubes full of different coloured liquids and chemicals spread out untidily across the table, next to an open book and a pair of large gloves with a hard outer coating. Electric lights glowed brilliantly, making the entire room glitter as if it was made of silver, with not a single cobweb or stain in sight.

They had walked into a scientific laboratory. Lisa's mouth gaped as she stared at all of the equipment and she had to poke herself several times to make sure that she wasn't dreaming.

"But…but…" she spluttered as the group began to walk across the tiled floor, "How can this be here? No one knows about this and look at the place! I can't believe this isn't on the plans! The architectures must have been blind to have not noticed this!"

Layton ran a long finger across the surface of the table and examined it closely, seeing not a single speck of dust float through the air.

"Someone must know about this place," he said to the group, "As there is not a single speck of dust and judging by how the equipment is still set up and there is not a single speck of dust on that either, someone has been using this recently, but I have no idea how they found it and how no one else knows about it. Is this museum old, Lisa?"

Lisa nodded in reply.

"Yes, it was opened in the 1800s and modified in the late 1900s, but there wasn't even this type of technology around then, as this is a completely modern science lab. What is it doing under this old museum though?"

Layton placed an index finger on the table and drummed it while he thought.

"It is strange," he started, "Very, very strange indeed…"

_Mystery 7-The science lab_

_The Professor and his group found a scientific lab underneath the museum, but this museum is quite old and the technology is very modern, so who is the owner of the lab and how are they using it? What is their purpose in using the lab?_

"Look, Professor!" said Clive, gesturing towards the large table in front of him, "Under the book! I think it's…"

Assertively, he trailed off and lifted the book without difficulty and picked up a tiny scrap of paper with familiar writing etched over it.

"Yes! I thought so! It's the final paper scrap!"

The group immediately ran over to Clive and Layton removed all of the paper scraps from his pocket and laid them all face up on the table in front of the group.

"There are eleven identical scraps of paper, that when arranged in the correct order, will probably give us the most vital clue to help us solve this mystery."

He turned to face Luke, who was looking at the scraps with a puzzling expression.

"Care to give it a shot, my boy? This puzzle could be the one that solves the mystery for us."

Everyone looked at Luke encouragingly and he smiled modestly and stepped closer towards the table, so that he could clearly see the words on each of the scraps.

"Hmm…" he mused as he began shuffling them around, "This puzzle will put up a fight…"

_Puzzle 13-Paper scraps __ (60 picarats)_

_After finding all of the paper scraps they can now be studied more clearly and the writing on each of them is now visible and clear to read, but unfortunately, the scraps are currently in the wrong order and putting them in the right order will reveal the hidden message that could help them in the mystery. The scraps have been labelled in the order that they were found (scrap A is the first one found and Scrap K is the last one found). This is how they currently read:_

**_Piece A: tact with 'turn into s_**

**_Piece B: the yellow vial of liquid, it will produce a ch_**

**_Piece C: ed vial of liquid with_**

**_Piece D: only momentarily (one hour app_**

**_Piece E: anything it comes in con_**

**_Piece F: After combining the r_**

**_Piece G: tone' by giving it a toug_**

**_Piece H: ects, items and even living things_**

**_Piece I: roximately) and will work on anything: obj_**

**_Piece J: h stone texture, but this effect is_**

**_Piece K: emical that will make_**

_Can you work out what the message reads by putting he scraps into the correct order? (Get this right and you will have 580 picarats)_

"I've got it, Professor!" yelled Luke after about two minutes of serious observation and a lot of shuffling the scraps around, "It sounds very confusing though…"

Layton peered over at the paper scraps in their correct positions and read aloud the inscription:

"'**After combining the red vial of liquid with the yellow vial of liquid, it will produce a chemical that will make anything it comes in contact with 'turn into stone' by giving it a tough stone texture, but this effect is only momentarily (One hour approximately) and will work on anything: Objects, items and even living things.'"**

**"**My boy," said Layton with a relieved look on his face, "This is probably the most important clue that we've uncovered so far. I suppose that you've already recognised the writing, Clive-it's untidy and scruffy like the library signatures, isn't it?"

Clive squinted at the horrible writing and then slowly nodded, as he closed his eyes to think more deeply. Emmy was playing around with the pair of gloves, making the fingers flap around lifelessly and trying to puncture the solid outer coating of the gloves. They looked like the type of protective gloves used in sports, but not the type that would look comfortable to wear. Layton saw Emmy playing around with the gloves and his face suddenly changed to a serious one.

"Emmy! Put those down right away!" he ordered as Emmy frowned with a sulky expression, "We have no idea where they came from or what they do, as everything in this lab is very strange and complex, so pay attention and _don't touch a thing."_

He gestured towards Lisa, who was just about to pick up a vial of violet liquid to examine in more detail and upon seeing Layton glare at her, she quickly shoved her hands in her pockets to resist the temptation to touch anything. Emmy peered at the back of the gloves before slowly replacing them down on the table again.

"Sorry, Professor," she began looking quite guilty, "They just seemed so strange like there was some weird thing about them. They've got some initials on them though and they belong to a 'J.J.D', but I have no idea what that means."

The Professor looked at the group with widened eyes.

"If what that paper says is true then mixing those two chemicals will make anything it comes in contact with turn into stone, so I'm going to try to make this special chemical in the hope that it will make this mystery much clearer."

Luke still looked slightly confused, but was deeply interested in what the Professor had to say.

"What do you mean, Professor? Like the Philosopher's Stone, but for stone instead of gold?" he piped up as Emmy chuckled.

"Always know your fairy stories don't you, Luke?" she sniggered, opening a variety of cupboard doors in the hope of finding something that would help them in the scientific maze of equipment and chemicals, "Professor, why don't we go searching for some other clues. I mean, there's bound to be some other cool stuff here that will help."

The Professor hesitated for a few seconds and then reluctantly nodded, as he could see no way in stopping them.

"Very well. Only whilst I'm trying to make this chemical though and _don't touch anything that you're unsure of._"

Lisa stepped closer to the Professor to help him with making the chemical, whilst Brenda, Emmy, Luke and Clive began searching the lab for any other clues or things that would help in their mystery. Brenda began searching the book shelves and flicked through a variety of books to see if they held any information on the gorgon, or if there were pages missing. Clive was looking longingly at four different chemicals that were billowing out smoke, but he left them alone, remembering the last time he had gotten carried away with science and vowed never to have anything more to do with the repulsive subject again. Luke and Emmy were searching through the cupboard closest to the door.

"Open it,_ number one apprentice_," smirked Emmy, giving Luke a sharp prod in the ribs, "I dare you!"

Luke shrugged his shoulders and opened the cupboard, only to be met by an avalanche of strange components: there were many cogs of different shapes and sizes, old buttons with ripped wires still hanging from their backs, cables and wires of many lengths and colours, batteries of different voltages, springs, extremely bright flashlights that could blind someone for several seconds and the most fascinating of all, a broken remote control. The wires were still hanging out limply from the main structure, the buttons and labels were all of out of place and it appeared as if it had simply been disregarded and left there.

Emmy looked sadly at the remote control, whilst a strong acrid scent issued from the Professor and Lisa's chemicals.

"It's a shame that the remote is broken," she muttered to Luke, "It could've told us something."

Luke looked around and saw an open toolbox containing spanners, screw drivers, screws, extra parts, tape measures and more as he took a few to borrow and handed them to Emmy.

"You always told me that you were good with machines!" he said enthusiastically, "Perhaps you can fix this remote! There were some instructions with it but it's all written in a puzzle like structure. Think you can do it?"

Emmy instantly leapt to her feet and snatched the tools out of Luke's hands, clearing some space on the floor where she could work.

"Bring it on remote control! Bring on the puzzle that will be solved in a flash!"

_Puzzle 14- Remote riddle__ (40 picarats)_

_There are 8 components required to fix this remote: A blue cable, a red wire, a medium cog, a large screw, a green button, an amber button, a red button and a high voltage battery. The remote has 8 layers and one component goes in each layer. You know the following of their position:_

_'**The only component between the cog and the red wire is the amber button**_

**_The blue cable rests between two coloured components_**

**_The battery touches the remote_**

**_No components with the same colour are next to each other_**

**_A button is underneath and above the cog_**

**_The screw rests on a button_**

**_The battery is red_**

_Using the clues, can you work out how to fix the remote? (Get this right and you will have 620 picarats)_

"No puzzle can intimidate Layton's number one assistant!" said Emmy triumphantly, "I need to place the battery at the bottom with the green button on top of that in the second layer, the cog in the third layer, the amber button in the fourth layer, the red wire in the fifth wire, the blue cable in the sixth wire, the red button in the seventh layer and finally the screw goes on top! Piece of cake!"

Luke grinned at how fast Emmy had figured out the answer and stood aside to let her place the correct components in the correct positions and close the remote with the screw.

"There we are, Emmy!" said Luke in an excited tone, "Let's see what it does! Oh, touch the green button!"

Emmy laughed at Luke's enthusiasm, but still pressed the green button firmly. A loud banging issued from the closet in the corner of the room and the two ran there quickly to investigate it. Luke assertively crept over to the closet door and opened it wide enough to see inside. The Professor had just finished adding the yellow liquid, when a shrill voice caught his attention.

"THE GORGON'S GOT ME!" screamed Luke loudly.

Lisa almost dropped the test tube in shock, but luckily managed to recover enough before it spilt over the edges. She sighed and placed it hastily down and followed Layton, Clive and Brenda towards the cupboard where Luke was screaming. Emmy was looked horrified at the remote in her hands and quickly pressed the red button, which caused the gorgon to instantly release Luke. He fell to the floor with a bang and quickly crawled away from the creature, shaking with fear. Whilst Brenda checked dozens of times to make sure that Luke was alright, Layton studied the creature and the remote in Emmy's hands in interest.

"Press the amber button, Emmy," he instructed, as she did so.

The gorgon instantly opened its eyes, but Layton didn't flinch. Miraculously, he was still alive a few seconds later. Emmy gaped at him as he walked over to the creature and ripped out its eyes, to reveal two large flashlights just like the ones in the cupboard. Brenda and Lisa gasped.

"It's a robot replica of the gorgon!" yelled Lisa in a puzzled manner as the Professor turned the robot off.

"Luke found the broken remote in the cupboard and we fixed it in the hope that it would be useful," Emmy explained.

"Hey! What's this?" asked Clive as he picked up a small device with a microphone and held it to his mouth.

"What does it do?" he said loudly.

_"What doesss it do?"_

Clive gasped in shock at the sound of his voice. He sounded almost exactly like the gorgon. He sniggered and held it to his mouth once again.

"Bill Hawkes is stupid and I wish he would die!"

"_Bill Hawkesss isss ssstupid and I wisssh he would die!"_

Clive literally found himself rolling over the floor in his laughing state, as Luke snatched the remote playfully and grinned from ear to ear.

"I want a go!" he moaned, "I'M THE PROFESSOR'S APPRENTICE NUMBER ONE!"

"_I'M THE PROFESSSSSSOR'SSS APPRENTICCCE NUMBER ONE!"_

_"_That is MAGICAL!" yelled Luke happily.

Emmy snatched the remote off him and wagged her finger at him sternly.

"You're the Professor's second assistant!"

"_You're the Professssssor'ssss ssssecond asssssissstant!"_

"Emmy! Luke! Clive!" Layton said sternly with a slight trace of panic in his voice as Emmy thrust the device in front of his face, "Stop it right now! That is not how a true lady and gentleman behave, is it?"

"_Ssstop it right now! That isss not how a true lady and gentleman behave, isss it?"_

_"_Oh, Professor! You sound hilarious!" giggled Emmy as Layton forced the device out of her fingers.

"Hmm…I think that we've found another clue…"

"Professor, I think the chemical is ready!" Lisa squealed as she eagerly ran over to the table.

Layton stood aside, allowing her to do the honours of testing the substance. Sweat breaking out on her forehead and shaking feverishly, she squeezed a tiny amount into a syringe and squirted it onto one of the test tubes. The group watched in awe as the test tube slowly got greyer and greyer, losing its transparent state and becoming solid and opaque until a few moments later, it had turned into cold hard stone. Everyone in the room held their breath for a long time, unable to believe what they had just witnessed-a Philosopher's Stone to turn anything into solid stone.

"I think I have a clearer idea of what is going on," Layton mused as he took another look at the stone test tube, "These paper scraps were a really vital clue…"

_Mystery 6-Paper scraps: SOLVED_

_There were eleven paper scraps in total and when combined together, the scraps formed a parchment instructing on how to make a chemical that could turn anything into stone. How is this help in the mystery though?_

All of a sudden, the lights suddenly went out, plunging the group into darkness. Brenda clutched Luke tightly, shaking ferociously as the darkness consumed them all in its evil mist.

"Not here! Not now!" yelled Clive as he gripped someone's shoulder in the darkness. The shoulder was smooth in texture with long sharp spikes and…slimy flesh? Clive gasped in horror and immediately shut his eyes as the voice of the gorgon and the disturbing hissing noise filled the atmosphere around them.

"_You are tressspasssing in my territory! You shall fear my wrath and join those closssest to you!"_

There was a vague sound of scurrying footsteps as Layton ushered the group quickly out of the door.

"Come on everyone! RUN!" Layton yelled as he made out the brief outline of Brenda and Luke, with Lisa following closely behind them.

Clive tried to run with them but the creature had pinned his arm to the table with its unnatural strength. Clive screamed as the gorgon's laughter filled the air once again and it loomed over Clive so close that the sound of the hissing snakes almost made his eardrums explode.

"_Clive Dove. You can finally meet your dear sssweet parentsss once again. Look into my eyesss and you will sssee them again…"_

_"_CLIVE!" shouted the Professor, running as fast as he could towards the lab again in the gloomy darkness, but no matter how hard he tried, his vision failed to penetrate the never ending darkness. The lights suddenly came back on and shone luminously as the Professor could finally see properly again. Emmy was standing next to the light switch and Brenda was tearing at her hair in terror as Clive let another scream. The Professor almost gagged at the sight in front of him: Clive's arm was literally bathed in blood as the gorgon drew back its sharp talons that were dripping in Clive's fresh blood and lunged once again at him. The group covered their eyes to miss the impact as Clive helplessly tried to defend himself.

The creature took a swipe at the bag containing the head of Medusa and at Clive's head for the last time. A loud clash echoed across the room as the gorgon hissed furiously. Layton looked up to see Luke wielding a stone pipe as he brought it smashing down on the gorgon's talons, causing it to shriek in pain. Luke had his teeth firmly gritted together and his eyes were blazing with fury-Luke had never been so angry in his life.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM, YOU MONSTER!" Luke yelled as he took another swipe at the gorgon.

Brenda was nibbling her nails uncontrollably as Lisa had to restrain her from running out and saving her son. Luke just managed to kick Clive out of the way to safety before the gorgon lunged at him, catching Luke directly on the ankle. Luke let out a shriek of terror as the creature began dragging him closer towards him with its talons as Layton dived for Luke, desperately trying to save him. The gorgon turned him onto his side and slowly opened its eyes as Emmy sprang at Luke.

"LUKE!" she shouted as a bright flash filled the entire room.

Layton and Brenda started horrified at the lab, as the light consumed both Luke and Emmy.

"NO! EMMY! LUKE!"

"NO! PLEASE NOT LUKE AND EMMY! I'VE ALREADY LOST CLARK AND I CAN'T LOSE LUKE!"

The light suddenly cleared and when the group looked again, the gorgon had gone and in its place stood the thing that Layton had been dreading the most to see-another stone statue. A hysterical sobbing filled the air and Brenda swivelled her head around instantly to find Luke clutching the heels of the statue as Clive tried his hardest to comfort him, despite the agonizing pain he was in. Lisa ran over to Clive and ripped some of her coat off to make a bandage for his arm as Layton ran over to where Luke, Clive and Brenda were hysterically sobbing and once again removed his hat, but showed no trace of a tear.

The stone face of Emmy Altava looked back at them, her sad eyes gazing at the sadness in the room and her bright bouncy curls now hard and completely the opposite of what they used to be. She was stood in a protective stance with her arms outstretched and her beautiful face now appearing aged and rigid. Luke was howling Emmy's name loudly as Clive, Brenda and Lisa bowed their heads as a sign of respect. Layton crawled over to his young assistant and wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"Oh, Luke…my boy…you saved Clive…and we all thought that you were—"

"Who cares that I saved Clive and was almost turned into stone!" he wept, "Emmy saved me and sacrificed her life so that I would be safe! She's gone! The number one, best assistant in the world! Why aren't you crying?!"

Layton suddenly realised this and seriously looked at the group.

"I believe that there is less to this gorgon than meets the eye," he said, "I believe that I have this mystery solved, but I need to check something before I can confirm my theory…"

Lisa, Clive and Brenda looked immensely surprised at how Layton had worked it out so quickly and Luke had eventually recovered after Layton's caring words.

"Are we going back into the main reception, Professor?" asked Luke as he dried his eyes gently.

Layton nodded and together, the group wandered back up the tunnel to the main museum. There was a sullen sadness in the air and no one felt like saying a word after the loss of Emmy. Finally, after getting everyone safely up the rope ladder that she had left set up for them, the group walked back to the reception, dragging their feet and looking thoroughly miserable. As they passed the security office, Clive noticed something.

"Flora's statue!" he exclaimed, peering around as if expecting it to magically appear, "It's gone!"

"So has Arnold's!" added Brenda, gesturing towards the empty space where the statue once was.

Layton straightened his jacket and smiled.

"I know who's behind this," he said confidently, "Brenda, can you gather all of the staff members here please? Tell them that we've found the person behind this mystery."

Brenda nodded swiftly and quickly ran up the staircase as Layton caught one last glimpse of her hair before turning to Lisa, Luke and Clive.

"It's time to unmask our culprit," he said firmly…

Ten minutes later the specified room in the lower area of the museum was filled with the surviving staff, all looking very shifty and glancing nervously at one another as Layton, Brenda, Lisa, Clive and Luke stood in the centre of the assembly. The remaining staff members consisted of Marie, who looked as white as a sheet, Sarah, who was still sobbing but a fiery anger blazed in her eyes, Brundan was folding his arms impatiently and muttering to himself, Vincent was looking expressionless at the group as if he was in a school assembly and the other staff members were all shaking nervously with pale faces. Layton cleared his throat and addressed the staff politely.

"Thank you all for coming," he began slowly, "As you all know, there has been a gorgon running around the museum turning several people into stone and demanding the head of Medusa—"

Upon hearing this Sarah burst into noisy sobs again, as the female member next to her patted her back gently.

"Several people have disappeared, but the gorgon isn't really what it seems…"

The whole room gasped at his words as Luke looked up at Layton in a shocked manner.

"What do you mean? We haven't been dealing with a real gorgon?"

"Forget that! Who did it?!" shouted Brundan clenching his knuckles together.

"I'm glad that you asked me that, because the person behind this mystery is none other than—"

The whole room was absolutely silent now, so quiet that a pin could've been dropped and heard. Brenda, Clive, Luke and Lisa were all looking at the Professor with wide eyes as Layton paused dramatically and suddenly spun around with a furious expression.

"YOU!" he declared, pointing his finger into the crowd as a gasp of horror and shock rang out amongst the entire room…

___What did you think about Emmy's death? The Professor has now unmasked the culprit! Fun time-Who did it?! Guess on the reviews if you wish and you may gain picarats for guessing right! Chapter 9 will be up very soon and you'll find out finally who the mysterious person is, but be warned-there is a twist in the next chapter! Peace, love, hope and happiness in writing! Thanks for the reviews too! See you around! Abitat Eco : ) :) :)_


	10. Chapter 9 The true mastermind

**Chapter 9-The true mastermind**

Everyone in the room once again let out an extremely loud, resounding gasp that echoed across the room, bouncing off the stone walls and leaving an eerie frightening sensation in the mist around them. Luke, Lisa, Clive and Brenda let out an exclamation of shock, looking at the culprit with wide eyes. No one in the room could believe that the culprit had hidden themselves so well for so long. After Layton had exposed the culprit, not one person had dared to breathe after gasping in shock, but simply stared into the dark, mad eyes of the culprit with a deep hatred and loathing in their pupils, with nothing but the sound of silence surrounding the large group-silence or the occasional whisper and unpleasant remark from some of the staff members. Luke had to double check in case he was dreaming and carefully followed the outline of the professor's long, pointed finger to his immediate left, swivelling his head slightly to his left to see who had deceived everyone and caused so much chaos, heartbreak and terror. The look of mingled fury on Layton's face shocked Luke and Clive to the core.

The figure that the Professor was angrily pointing at looked incredibly outraged, an evil expression etched deeply into the flesh of their face, so visible that it could have been carved with a sharp knife. The culprit gnashed his teeth together so hard that they looked in immense danger of cracking right down the middle, his cheeks were a shade of dark, blood red, having swollen almost to the size of a red giant star, his bloodshot eyes glared at Layton with a loathing and hatred so deep that not even the devil himself could've described it and his hair had suddenly stood perfectly upright as if Layton had just stunned him with a shock gun. The culprit looked so mad that Layton was extremely surprised that there wasn't smoke or steam pouring out of his ears, or that he hadn't yet morphed into a blood thirsty, vile, monstrous creature and taken a swipe at his head, or lunged forwards with a long clawed hand to rip his own heart from his chest. Nethertheless, the culprit did appear unnaturally ferocious and swelled to twice his normal size, his shirt buttons loosening as his chest puffed outwards in sheer, bitter anger.

"What the hell are you talking about, _'Professor',"_ he snarled as the two staff members standing directly next to him slowly edged away, looking immensely startled.

Layton didn't remove his current position as he glared at the man.

"You know clearly well what I'm talking about-_Brundan,_" Layton replied in a much calmer tone.

Brundan growled menacingly and took a threatening step towards the group, but the two remaining security guards instantly gripped his arms and pinned them firmly to his sides, grunting at him and glaring with faces that were twisted with hate as the memory of the petrified security guard hadn't left their minds for a single second. Brundan roared and tried to wrench himself free from their strong powerful grip. Luke looked up at the Professor with puzzled eyes, after fixing Brundan with a gaze so fierce it made his own previous expression look like one that had been pulled by an angel, as Clive had to clench his fists to stop him spitting in anger at the scrawny man in front of him.

"Why, Professor?" he asked slowly, "How did you know he did it? Was it your famous intuition?"

Layton nodded at Luke, but this time refused to let a smile envelope his face as he turned to address the whole group. Lisa looked on the verge of tears as she just gazed simply at the struggling fiend, heartache and betrayal portrayed in her glistening silver eyes. She clutched her heart as her pigtails sunk and drooped weakly behind her back, her sore lips trying desperately to force a sentence out, or even a few words if she could, but an invisible sewing needle had prevented her from speaking. She just threw her head forwards and faced the ground beneath her feet as she folded her arms in an extremely hurt manner. Brenda tried her hardest to support Lisa, but soon found herself having to step behind the Professor to prevent her from springing at the man who had helped the creature claim her husband and friends. Her lips were pursed into an angry look as she glared at the man with frowned eyebrows.

Brundan eventually stopped struggling and glared at the Professor with a repulsive look as he threw back his head and laughed horribly.

"Yeah, _Layton,"_ he sniggered, pronouncing the word as if it was too terrible to be written in the dictionary, "what's your evidence that I did it? What's your evidence that I can control a bloody Gorgon for Christ's sake!?"

He wrenched his arm away from the guard nearest to him and a large device flew out from his lab coat sleeve, landing with a low _clunk_ on the tiled floor. Brundan howled furiously as he lunged for the device, having wrenched free of the guards, but Clive had been waiting for his move and had already casually kicked the device out of his reach, scooping it up proudly and walking over to the Professor to give him the device. Luke had to jump up to catch a glimpse of the strange contraption: it consisted of a metal outer coating with an amber, green and red button, two traces of wires which were blue and red, a large cog that was just about visible underneath all the components and many more technical features as Luke let out a gasp.

"That's right, my boy," said Layton as he observed the device for a few seconds before turning to face him, "the Gorgon that has been going around and turning people into stone is nothing more than a _robot_, created to strike terror into the heart of this museum."

No one responded to the professor's statement-they were too shocked for words. Clive looked as if his brain cells had exploded and he'd just witnessed an indescribable miracle happen.

"Err…Professor? A robot? How is this possible!?" Clive asked, his voice growing louder and louder as more of his brain cells frazzled with the previous stunning statement.

"It's quite simple, my boy," Layton answered as he threw the remote into the air and caught it again single-handedly, "allow me to explain."

Everyone looked at the Professor as if he had just been diagnosed as an asylum patient, but the staff stayed silent and moved closer to listen to the Professor's speech. Layton cleared his throat and held up the remote for the whole crowd to see.

"Until very recently I, like everyone else standing before me, thought that the Gorgon truly was real. However, there was one action that occurred that got me suspicious and wondering whether there really was a real Gorgon lurking around- before the 'Gorgon' got Flora, Clive looked at the Gorgon directly in the eyes and everyone saw this, but he wasn't turned into stone, whereas if it was a real Gorgon then Clive wouldn't be here to tell the tale. Luke also got a glimpse of the Gorgon and yet he didn't turn into stone either. When Brenda was searching she discovered a trap door that led to a secret passageway underneath the museum. This led to a highly modernised scientific lab and there we found many, many clues and discoveries. Luke found a remote that was identical to this one here and when a few buttons were touched, a robot replica of the Gorgon performed actions identical to the real Gorgon-identical as in exactly the same and this was another thing that made me suspicious. If you possess a remote like that then it must mean that either you have been visiting the lab lately and are using it for a purpose, or you were planning on another Gorgon attack right here."

Layton paused for a moment before continuing.

"I know that the Gorgon lurking around is a robot because two people who looked it directly in the eye didn't turn into stone and if it was real, I wouldn't be able to do _this!"_

Upon saying this, the Professor immediately pressed the green button and the Gorgon sprang from the ceiling and landed in the centre of the room, hissing wildly and as Layton pressed the amber button, its eyelids started to open. Everyone got a single glimpse of those blazing lights before screaming like banshees and cowering frightfully, waiting to feel the hardening of their limbs, but nothing came. They looked at the Professor with terrified eyes as he advanced towards the gorgon and pulled out its eyes, just like he had with the robot in the lab.

"These are just flashlights to conceal what it was really doing and how it was really turning people into stone," Layton explained seriously as he ripped off its hands and peeled away the canvas coating to reveal a pair of hard gloves with a tough outer coating, which were exactly the same as the ones found in the lab.

"Using these. People who looked at the Gorgon's eyes would be frozen to the spot in horror and unable to turn away from its eyes, so no one would notice the Gorgon placing a hand on exposed flesh of a victim before they turned into stone."

"Aha!" yelled Luke triumphantly as the answer suddenly came to him, "At every scene of an attack there was a paper scrap, which was part of eleven scraps, to form an article explaining how to create a certain chemical by mixing two special liquids that could turn anything it comes in contact with into solid stone. This exists as we tried creating it in the lab and it worked. The gloves on this robot must have been smeared with that special chemical, so that the people who it touched turned into stone statues, which made everyone believe the myth of the Gorgon!"

Brenda resisted the urge to ruffle his hair lovingly. A realisation suddenly hit her and she gasped.

"The effect was only momentarily!" she exclaimed, "Does that mean that…everyone who was turned into stone is still alive? Where are they now?"

Layton let out a thoughtful sigh as he began slowly pacing up and down.

"Unfortunately, we can't precisely say for certain at the moment where they are, but it's incrdibly likely that they are still alive. I have a theory, which I shall explain later."

Brundan hissed furiously as the security guards pinned him to the side of the wall once again, a horrid expression on his face that made everyone tremble at the mere sight of it.

"So? I had a remote to control a robot Gorgon? It could've been planted on me or something! You can't just jump to conclusions! Fair enough, your little explanation on exposing the Gorgon as a robot proves that it's a fake, but where's your proof that _I _did it?!"

His act was working, as some of the staff members advanced towards Brundan, nodding and looking up at the Professor with accusing glares. Layton lifted his top hat and pulled out a red silver accessory from his pocket.

"There are many clues that point to you as the culprit," he said smoothly, holding up the accessory for everyone in the room to see, "You were careless at the first attack of the security guard, mother and child-you were in the same room as the attack, as you only had one ruby red cufflink on your shirt collar when you ran down here after hearing the scream and then shortly after all the staff members had left, we uncovered a silver cufflink with a red gemstone right at the scene of the attack, which was identical to the one that you were currently wearing. When you stormed out of Mr Hopkins's office, you had two cufflinks in your collar then and as your lost cufflink was found at the scene of a crime, it must mean that you'd been in that room at the time and had lied about your whereabouts when the scream and petrification had occurred. That was the first thing that made me suspicious of you. Also, Lisa commented on how much your behaviour had changed lately, from being a bubbly cheery employee of your boss, to a suddenly rude man. I do know that you lost your job, but being sacked even doesn't make you completely change your attitude and manner, does it, Clive?"

Clive instantly nodded, glaring at the Brundan as if he was a repulsive insect.

"I agree entirely, Professor!" he said coldly, not taking his eyes off of the man who had caused so much evil, "Furthermore, if I may, Professor, we were told by the librarian that you had seemed to have changed and if more than one person commented on it, that must mean that it had shocked them, which in itself is suspicious. When we were checking the library log-books, we saw that you had borrowed a book two weeks ago and signed with a neat signature and then yesterday, you had signed your signature in a completely different manner: a messy, extremely untidy scroll that was barely readable and I simply couldn't make out a single letter if I didn't squint to read it. Don't you think that that is suspicious, hmm?! How can your handwriting change in a few weeks? It's unnatural and not even _I _could do that. Plus, the article with the information on how to create the chemical that turned anything into stone was in _your_ exact same handwriting. That is pretty obvious isn't it?"

Layton nodded politely at Clive, then slowly turned back to face the seething form of Brundan.

"After writing that article, you knew people were growing suspicious like your boss and so you ripped the paper into scraps so that no one could work out what it was. You had cleverly managed to set the lights so that they went out to hide you and the Gorgon robot slinking into each room to petrify another person who was growing suspicious, but as you left each room, you dropped a scrap carelessly and we soon figured it out. We also found a device in the lab that when held to the mouth, changes anything you say to a different sound-which was exactly the same as the Gorgon. You hid in the shadows in each room and used the device to make it seem like the Gorgon was speaking to us, when really it was you using a device to alter your voice. It is clear that you are the person using the lab, to build the robot Gorgons and to create the special chemical so you could keep using it to petrify people and as the scraps were written in the same handwriting, that clears things up nicely. You were too careless and all the evidence surrounding you points directly against you and proves as clear as crystal that you are the culprit, Brundan. Or, should I say, _Descole."_

Upon hearing Layton's words, Brundan instantly stopped his struggling against his two captors, his confused act and outraged expression and his lips spread into a wide, evil grin as he threw back his head and let out a loud, harsh laugh that once again filled the entire room with a frightening sensation and a sudden deathly chill. His dark beckoning eyes gazed at Layton admiringly and his hysterical and maniacal laughter. Brundan finally stopped laughing and smiled calmly at the Professor, grinning with immense pleasure.

"Oh, Layton," he purred softly, "Nothing ever, ever gets past you does it? I try so hard to penetrate your puzzling wits and power and yet I never, ever prevail. Once again, that was absolutely and utterly 'Laytonesque' and for a moment there I honestly thought that I had the wool pulled over your blind eyes, but it seems that I've failed…"

With a superhuman effort, 'Brundan' broke free of the two security guards and hit them both sharply on the back of the neck, sending them to the floor in an unconscious state. The staff backed away immediately, being horrified by the presence of such a dangerous man. 'Brundan' smiled coldly at the Professor, before taking his right hand and roughly pulling his dark strands from his scalp, whilst taking his left hand and pinching his cheek firmly before pulling at it with all of his strength, so that the flesh and skin on his face peeled off in the direction of his hand, although it put up quite a fight and kept a firm strong grip to his real face like glue. Some of the members took one look at his distorted face, that he was now ripping off in large amounts, then instantly fell the floor in a dead faint at the sickening sight, which was enough to give anyone a nightmare or two.

Eventually, the mask peeled off completely and 'Brundan' threw a large, woollen cloak over his body with a fur and feather boa to finish off his transformation, until a few seconds later, there stood Layton's arch rival in all of his true evil glory with his real colours exposed at last: standing in the middle of the floor as the staff hastily retreated into the corner of the room, shaking in terror. They just stood with their backs to the wall as far away from the man as possible, whilst the professor and his assistants glared at him. He whipped his cloak behind his back gracefully and replaced his white icy mask so that is covered his eyes. He stroked his hat gently as if it was a priceless antique and let out another cold chuckle as his hair blew vigorously behind his shoulders, the very presence of Descole making the room feel as if there was a terrible draught.

He gazed at Layton once again and Layton glared back, pushing Clive behind him in a protective manner. Brenda opened her mouth in shock and placed a hand to her upper leg to support herself from falling over in fear as Descole surveyed the group thoroughly, before grinning at Brenda with a smile of wickedness.

"Ah, Brenda, wasn't it?" he asked, sniggering slightly, "It's been _far_ too long hasn't it, my dear?"

Luke growled like an animal in a cage and leapt in front of his mother protectively, with his hands firmly balled into sharp fists. He gnashed his teeth as he glared at Descole with disgust-it was certainly not surprising, as Descole had previously held Brenda hostage for half a year with their butler in the mystery of the spectre. Luke wouldn't let himself forget that in a hurry.

"Don't you _dare _approach my mum again, you…you—"

"Feisty, aren't you, Triton?" Descole announced, flexing his muscles, "_Just like your precious father! _Again, congratulations, Layton. Tell me, how did you know that I had been posing as that soft-hearted fool and for how long?"

Layton adjusted his top hat and gave Luke a reassuring nod before answering his enemy.

"After discovering the lab, it was clear that the person behind this had to be one with a love of science and a love of puzzles, otherwise you wouldn't have had a puzzle lock on that door and I do know that you love science beyond description. The sudden change of attitude also got me wondering as well, including the sudden change of handwriting. That really clicked into place-when you posed as Doland four years ago, your handwriting was bad then and I eventually recognised it, so I guess it's easy to say that your handwriting hasn't improved a bit since you last impersonated someone. There were several other clues too, but the most obvious was the one in the lab. You remember it don't you, Luke?"

Luke nodded, still not taking his eyes off the evil villain.

"That's right, Professor!" Luke replied as Brenda finally mustered up enough courage regain her normal posture, "Those gloves in the lab were carved with the initials '_J.J.D' _for 'Jean Descole'! That was quite a giveaway, now you mention it, but I what does the middle 'J' stand for?"

Descole grinned admiringly at the boy and smiled proudly.

"That's right, Triton, it certainly looks like Layton here has been training his 'apprentices' good, doesn't it?" he asked, with the word 'apprentice' dripping sarcasm with every letter, "Jean. Jacques. Descole. I'm proud of such a name-it's better than 'Layton' any day!"

"That's the other thing that confirmed my suspicions about you, Descole," continued Layton, "only my enemies call me 'Layton',so it was clear that you were someone who despised me."

Clive stepped out from behind the professor, his teeth grinding together with hate as he resisted the strong temptation to yell every swear word he could think of at this French weirdo.

"So, _Descol-dork, _or whatever it was they call you, what did you do to the real Brundan?" he yelled angrily as Layton fixed him with a firm look.

"Clive! Don't say things like that to him! You do not and I repeat, NOT want to infuriate Descole! There is a side to him behind his mask that you couldn't imagine!"

Luke glared at Descole in agreement to Clive's words.

"If that's true and the Gorgon is fake then what have you done to the staff members? What have you done to Emmy and Flora and my father?" he shouted, unable to contain his anger any longer.

Descole slowly turned dangerously towards the boys, smirking at their reactions and whipping his cloak across the stone floor dramatically.

"Well, let's just say that that dim-witted softie broke my records as the easiest person to abduct in my entire life! Easier even than Brenda and Doland were and believe me, that butler was a _pensioner _for Christ's sake! I don't think I need to explain really, as Layton will have it all in his head already!"

Descole cackled loudly as Brenda clutched Luke tightly to stop him running at the dangerous man, whilst Layton stepped forward. Clive turned to face Lisa, who just stood there with her mouth gaping open in shock and sadness.

"You…you…you kidnapped Brundan? _YOU FIEND!"_ she screeched as Clive jostled her roughly against the side of the wall to protect her.

Descole smiled unnervingly at her and waved his hat before replacing it in a surprisingly calm manner.

"Lisa," he purred softly in a voice that portrayed sadness and outrage, "Oh, how long has it been? Four years I'd say? Now we meet again!"

Luke and Clive stared at Lisa in shock as Layton placed a hand to his chin thoughtfully.

"Wait a moment!" yelled Clive, pushing his hands outwards in front of Lisa and Descole, "You two know each other?"

Descole smirked.

"You're very slow, _Clive,"_ answered Descole as Clive's mouth fell open to its full height, "Oh yes, I know perfectly well who you are, boy. I read the papers you see and I must say that you would make a perfect sidekick."

Layton grabbed Clive's wrist and pulled him behind him again, fixing Descole with an icy stare as he chuckled before continuing.

"Yes, she worked as my assistant long ago-before I fired her for betraying me! Yes, I _did_ take that fool! As soon as news of the discovery reached the museum, I already knew about it as I was near to there at the time, in search for a relic I could sell for some lovely money. We had a nice little chat did we not, _Luke?"_

Luke gasped and pointed an accusing finger directly at Descole.

"You! You were posing as Mr Rowley!?" he exclaimed in surprise and disbelief.

How on earth could he have failed to see through his disguise for probably the fifth time now?!

Descole grinned broadly.

"Certainly, I was! When news came that the stone head was being transported to the museum I decided that if I could somehow pose as one of the staff, I could get an opportunity to steal the stone head of Medusa! That dim-witted fool was the first person to pass so a simple blow to the head, a quick change of clothes and _voila!_ I'm ready to go! After kidnapping Brundan, I went to assist some of the other scientists in researching the artefact, but it seems that I appeared too suspicious and the boss started to grow wary of me and when he fired me, I knew hope wasn't lost because I still had a cunning little trick up my sleeve! I'd been creating some robot Gorgons in my spare time just in case-I discovered the lab on my first day and had been working there since, but you were very right, Layton, about the clues and evidence."

"Then when he fired you, you decided to try to terrify him into giving you the head of Medusa, so used the robot Gorgons to 'petrify' people in the hope that he would believe the legend of the Gorgons and hand over the head, but when that failed you had to attack some more people. Then when we started taking the head around with us, you began following us in the attempt to steal it and 'petrified' anyone who became suspicious or was close to uncovering you- Clark had passed a vital clue and was becoming suspicious so you took him, the librarian must have realised your handwriting problem and so you 'petrified' her as well to stop her from telling anyone," Layton explained, whilst pacing up and down in thought as he spoke, "Why, may I ask? Money. You wanted to steal the head in the hope of gaining useless money. Am I right, Descole?"

"Of course you are, Layton! You have no idea when it comes to money, do you? Oh sorry, I forgot: 'The love of money is the root of all evil' and VERY ungentle-manly, isn't it? That, right there, is the head of Medusa, for crying out loud! That artefact would be classed as priceless! Some people would pay over one hundred million pounds to have such an artefact! I'd be rich! Famous! What I've always wanted to be and as usual, Layton, you have ruined it all for me and spoilt my plans, which I had so perfectly created! No one could've come up with a plan greater than mine!"

At this point, Layton stopped pacing suddenly and whirled around to face Descole, with a frown creasing his face in all corners.

"On the contrary, Descole, you are incorrect."

There was a silence as the smile from Descole's face instantly vanished and was replaced with a bitter fury. The staff inhaled sharply and began shooting questioning glares at the professor.

"What did you just say, Layton?" he shouted, clenching his fists, "If this is some joke—"

"Most certainly not," he replied calmly, although he had a grave expression imprinted on him, "someone has managed to devise a plan much, much worse than yours, Descole. That someone is in this room right now, standing before us as we speak."

The group gasped in horror as Clive looked up in a confused manner at Layton.

"Well, if it isn't this French weirdo," he added, enjoying the look of anger on Descole's face as he spoke, "Then who could've come up with a worse plan?"

Layton began pacing seriously again. The staff fell silent, observing every move of the people around them.

"The true culprit hid themselves very well and had everyone fooled with their act to hide their plan," he said slowly, "The true mastermind is _THERE_!"

Everyone's head swivelled around instantly and what they saw made them react in a way that could not be described, as they were all so shocked beyond belief. Brenda glanced horrified at the accused person, her lips quivering as she tried to search for words as her knees were in danger of giving way, Descole almost roared with fury with an aghast look on his face, Luke looked like he was doing a perfect impression of a goldfish, Lisa stood still with her mouth hanging open and Clive instantly backed away with sheer disgust smothering his face: the Professor had pointed to the person who everyone hadn't expected in the slightest. The staff gasped loudly and shook their heads as if trying to wake up from a dream.

"Pro…Pro…Professor? I'm sure that the petrification of your daughter and your…assistant is finally taking its toll on you. How…on earth…how on earth could _I_ have done this…this…madness?"

Layton glared at the figure.

"I think that you can stop the charade now-_Lisa_," he said seriously, refusing to take his current expression off of his face.

Lisa had rapidly turned from a fuming red to a ghastly pale shade, her lips now a blood red colour and despite the look of shock in her sapphire eyes, there was an unmistakable darkness in them that swirled vigorously in her pupils. Her hair drooped from the shock and her hands appeared to be shaking, but the trembling soon stopped and she curled her hands tightly into fists.

"WHAT?!" yelled Sarah as she tried to regain her balance.

"Lisa...," Marie faltered, tears forming in the corner of her eyes, "how _could_ you..."

Lisa shot a furious glare at the staff before turned her attention back to the professor.

"I'm hurt, Layton! Hurt beyond belief! I've been with you since the start of the adventure! Helped you, accompanied you and now you accuse me of a terrible crime that I didn't commit! How can you?" she snarled, as a deep red immediately flooded her cheeks, making her appear heavily flushed.

"LISA?!" yelled Luke and Clive in unison, "But…but…why?"

Descole growled at Lisa furiously.

"_You! You've_ been deceiving me the whole time?!"

Lisa didn't respond, but simply threw her hair behind her back and locked her eyes with the professor's as he didn't lower his finger.

"Do explain, _Professor,"_ she said coolly, regaining her posture with her hands on her hips.

"By all means, that I shall," he answered coldly, "You may have thought you had the wool over my eyes, but I saw through your disguise. That sweet, kind caring act of the Lisa we knew was all an act to get what you wanted. Like Descole, you wanted the head of Medusa for yourself. For someone who studies snakes, you seem very interested in that stone head-_too_ interested in fact, Lisa. That was one of the things that gave you away-you were more interested than you should've been and you seemed determined to get the head yourself, such as when you asked Clive if he wanted you to carry it instead of him for a little while, but that didn't work. The snakes can't really be acting strangely because of the gorgon, as it wasn't real and snakes are highly intelligent and would be able to tell if the gorgon was fake or not. That book that you borrowed from the library would be the thing to explain that, _Miss Adamson,_ as it tells you how to charm snakes. Only someone who can get very close to the snakes must be charming them and that person has got to be you, as the snakes' carer, but why you are charming them I do not know yet. Need I go on?"

Lisa looked up at the Professor in fury, her hands clenched so tightly together they looked as if they could break at any second with the force that she was squeezing them together.

"Grrr…," she growled, gnashing her teeth together in a painful way as Brenda looked at her warily.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Layton replied smoothly, still not removing his finger, "Plus, you tried to steal it last night when you began searching the room you were in with Luke and Brenda. However, you forgot that Clive had the head and Luke alerted us, mistaking you for the Gorgon. You _wanted_ that head _so_ badly."

Clive suddenly found his courage and thrust his finger at Lisa too, copying the Professor's example.

"You said when we met you that you had a very high salary that Mr Hopkins gave you weekly, so you don't want the head for money as you get plenty from your job like French-crazy-dude here," he added, as Descole stamped his foot in a blinding rage.

Layton nodded at Clive's statement.

"Clive is right, Lisa. If you don't want the head for money then you must be coming up with an even more terrible plan than Descole's. So tell us what you intend to do-_now."_

_Mystery 3-Ssssstrange behaviour: COMPLETELY SOLVED_

_The cause for the snakes' behaviour was not the presence of the gorgon, but was in fact Lisa, who was charming the snakes for unknown reasons which resulted in the side effect of their dangerous attitude and strange behaviour. Why was Lisa charming them?_

_Mystery 4-Stone statues: SOLVED_

_Luckily, the victims who were turned into stone by the Gorgon were not petrified and are still alive. The Gorgon robot wore gloves smeared with a special chemical that turns anything it comes in contact with into stone for a short while, so the stone statues were all a trick to help in Descole's plan._

_Mystery 5-The Gorgon: SOLVED_

_The Gorgon was just a robot created by Descole in the hope of bringing the legend to life to terrify Mr Hopkins enough into handing over the stone head of Medusa. It's a good job that it wasn't real after all!_

_Mystery 7-The science lab: SOLVED_

_The underground lab was recently discovered and Descole was using it as a secret hideout to create the Gorgon robots and make the special chemical that turned things into stone for a short while and to do other scientific experiments too. It was used very seriously and it was a good job Layton and his group stopped him before it got even more dangerous._

Lisa remained silent for a long time after the Professor had spoken. However, everyone was glaring at her as if expecting an explanation and she certainly wasn't stupid- she knew exactly when she was beaten.

"Ha…Ha…AHA HA HA HA HA HA! she laughed evilly, a hungry evil look now enveloping her whole eyes, turning her instantly from a shy caring lady into a ravenous evil monster in a mere matter of minutes.

She threw back her head and tore out the bands securing her pigtails and threw them viciously across the room, as her hair fell gracefully down her back, shaking in fear at its owner's own maniacal voice as she cackled even louder and smirked at the shocked, speechless responses from the inhabitants of the room. The staff had all fled in fear now so that only the group stood facing the dangerous girl. She gazed contentedly into the eyes of her prey and smiled once again. The security guards cautiously approached her as the rest of the staff retreated further against the wall.

"I'm SO surprised that you haven't figured that out for yourself, Layton!" she sneered, "Oh my goodness! This is a puzzle that Professor Hershel Layton HIMSELF can't solve! What will be next?! Flying pigs in Antarctica?! You're right. I knew precisely what was going on the moment that head came through the door and as I was one of Mr Hopkins's most trusted members of staff, he called me to come and look at it. Well I knew exactly what it was, but oh no! I wasn't going to tell _him_! For one week I devised my plan, but there was one final thing that was missing for my plan to work and yes, of COURSE I didn't do it for MONEY! Who needs money when you could have the fame and glory that _I_ will very shortly have. I suppose I should thank you though, Professor."

The group stared at Layton as if he was an outraged tiger swallowing a little bunny alive in one great gulp.

"What do you mean, _Lisa?"_ growled Layton as he backed away towards the wall, scared himself at Lisa's sudden change of personality.

Lisa laughed once again and looked dramatically at her watch.

"You don't know, do you?" she answered with a sneering laugh as she elbowed Clive roughly in the ribs and he was sent tumbling to the ground in pain.

He leapt to his feet, cursing the wretched woman, as she snatched the strap of the satchel single handily from the air-that contained the head of Medusa. Layton's eyes widened-she now had the thing she desperately wanted.

"There is _one _final thing in this room that I need to accomplish my ultimate mission- _and I shall be taking it with me_ _now!"_

"WHY YOU EVIL, LITTLE—" bellowed Clive, charging forward towards Lisa with his fists raised.

She smiled for the last time and threw a smoke missile into the centre of the group with a mighty force, disappearing stealthily into the thick fog. Thick black smoke immediately gushed out of secret holes in the side, enveloping the group in a huge cloud of dust, smoke and slightly poisonous gases as they coughed and spluttered vigorously to avoid inhaling the substances. A choking scent of burnt debris and toxic fumes filled the entire room, making it suddenly seem like a battlefield in the Second World War in a poisonous gas attack that proved incredibly lethal and deadly. The smoke seemed endless, clouding off their vision forever, never for them to see the light of the sun again, but a loud bang instantly caused a blaring light to shine through the smoke, instantly clearing it so that everyone could see properly once again. The group looked around in wonder to see Descole wielding a fire cracker that had cleared the foggy smoke for them. Layton spluttered for the fourth time in a row and turned to observe the group, a look of sheer panic on his face. The rest of the staff were curled up against the walls, coughing and spluttering vigarously. Sarah shakily got to her feet and helped Marie up slowly. They ran over to the professor, their eyes wide and frightened.

"I...I...I think she escaped...," Marie stammered, "what...what do we do now, Professor? If we can be of assistance...please let us know."

Layton nodded as Sarah stepped foward, feeling a surge of confidence.

"If you do find the others...please rescue them...please...I can't live without Arnold...or Mr Hopkins and his nephew. We just-"

"Sarah, we will do everything in our power to find them. We shall also find Lisa. I promise that she will not get away with whatever she has planned whilst we still draw breath," the professor answered seriously, "For now, get yourselves to safety and await further instructions."

Sarah nodded and smiled weakly at him as she and Marie ran in the opposite direction to join the rest of the staff.

"EVERYONE TO THE RECEPTION!" called Vincent loudly as the staff quickly filed past one another, ignoring the 'orderly manner' they were used to when practising emergancy escape drills.

"Is everyone alright?" Clive asked shakily as he tried to avoid choking on some of the smoke that he had accidently inhaled.

"Clive, are you okay?" Layton asked as Clive nodded weakly, "That's good. Brenda? Brenda?"

Descole pointed into the sea of white lab coats with a scowl as the familiar tint of her hair shone in the light above them. The professor and Clive ran over to her as Descole reluctantly followed behind them. Brenda's face was contorted with concentration and worry as she fought her way past the cluster of people. The professor approached her carefully as she started talking quickly to the the staff member in front of her in a pleading voice.

"Brenda?" he asked cautiously, "Are you alright?"

Brenda spun on her heel to face the professor, a worried expression clothing her face.

"N...no...I'm okay...physically," she stammered as she turned her attention to back to a squirming Marie, who was fighting to keep her current position in the bustling queue, "Are you sure? You didn't-"

"I...I'm sorry, Brenda," she answered in a sad voice, "If that had been the case I would've-"

She was cut off sharply as the rest of the staff continued to push her from behind, forcing her feet towards the door. She shot Brenda a reassuring look before she joined Sarah and the others in the main reception area. Brenda watched her as she left, her heart hammering. She squealed slightly when she felt a hand slam down on her shoulder, but quickly sighed in relief when she saw it was only the professor. Clive and Descole stood quietly behind him, examining Brenda's frightened face.

"Brenda?" the professor asked as a horrible feeling gnawed at the back of his mind, "What's wrong?"

The woman looked up at him, terror and fear written clearly in her pupils. Her face appeared peaked and she was breathing irregularly. Layton gasped in shock- something was wrong.

"Um,...Professor?" Clive asked warily, "are we...missing someone?"

Layton placed a hand to his chin as he scanned the room. Descole frowned.

"It doesn't take a genius to work it out, Layton!" he snarled, "Doesn't the look on Mrs Triton's face give you the answer?!"

Descole's words instantly brought the professor back into reality and he was hit with the same force of worry that had hit Brenda. They were all right. Lisa had run off-but it wasn't her that they missing. Without wasting another second, Layton surveyed the room, his eyes widening as he counted the inhabitants.

_Clive, Brenda, Descole, himself..._

That was all...a wave of horror hit him. If it was just those three people, as well as himself, then that could only mean that they were missing...

"L…Luke?" Brenda called timidly into the fog, her throat raw from fear and shock, "LUKE!"

Layton immediately began seacrhing the room, pushing aside any obstacle that got in his way. How on _earth_ could he have not acknowledged his apprentice's absence until that moment?!

Clive, having seen the look of terror on Layton's face, also began searching, his voice suddenly high pitched and unrecognisable with every word he spoke.

"LUKE!" he yelled panicking, "NUMBER ONE APPRENTICE! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Muffled yelps rang through the air as Clive froze to the spot, straining his ears to catch the delicate sound.

"LUKE!"

A harsh echoing laugh rang through the whole room, vibrating every visible object in sight with the wickedness and evil that was going on in the room, chilling the group to the bone. Brenda almost began sobbing with worry and terror. Loud footsteps and an echoing scuffle resounded across the entire room as the group turned to face the source of the noise-and what they saw was what Layton had feared the most.

Lisa stood near the back of the room, with her lips twisted into a jeer of hate and mockery. Her eyes were focused firmly on the group, as if she was trying to penetrate their very minds; her gaze seemed irresistible, as if she was as deadly as the Gorgon herself. She laughed evilly, grinning triumphantly from ear to ear. Her hands clutched two things-the first was the satchel containing the stone head of Medusa-that she had finally got her bloody hands on. She waved it playfully in front of their eyes as Clive growled in a threatening manner. Her hair whipped her back furiously, but not as much as the wriggling figure she held captive in her other hand, being imprisoned by her firm, painful grip. The professor gasped and stared into the terrified eyes of his apprentice, as he squirmed uncomfortably. Luke was fighting valiently to break free from her hold, but Lisa's grip oly tightened, causing him to cry out in pain.

Brenda threw her hands to her mouth in horror, speechless beyond words. Luke raised his head weakly, looking helplessly at the blank faces in front of him. His face became drained of colour as her hold tightened.

"Professor!" he whimpered in a hoarse wavering voice, before he continued to struggle even harder, "Let go of me, Lisa!"

Layton knees shook in fright as he gazed back at his young apprentice, unable to reassure the terrified look in Luke's eyes. He balled his fists and glared at Lisa, angered by the way she was treating a harmless child who had done nothing against her.

"Release him at once!" he demanded, his eyes narrowing to slits, "He has nothing to do with you!"

Lisa smirked, wrapping her arm around Luke's chest so tightly that he looked as though he might faint.

"Who said he has nothing to do with me?" Lisa taunted, scratching his shoulder with one of her long nails.

Clive let out a deafening roar of uttermost fury as he flew forward at her sniggering form, wishing he could rip her guts out there and then for all of the pain and misery she had caused. Luke looked up slowly, trying desperately not to cry as Lisa gave him another painful stab with her nails.

"YOU MONSTER!" he roared, advancing swiftly like a dragon through the air, "YOU VICIOUS, EVIL, WICKED, VILE, RAVENOUS, LOATHSOME-"

"CLIVE! STOP!" screamed the petrified voice of Brenda, who had finally managed to regain enough strength to speak.

Clive skidded to a halt, causing him to look up in shock as she extended a trembling arm and pointed at Lisa.

"_One more move and the boy dies..._" she said in an unaturally calm tone, "_and I should ask: do you really want to finish your sentence, Dove?"_

Lisa's eyes no longer showed humour, but rather an unmistakable blood thirsty, monstrous look, despite her calm voice, as she tightened her grip on Luke once again. Clive gagged at Lisa's repulsive posture: she had thrown down the bag quickly and now had both of her hands on Luke, one pinning his arms by his sides so that he couldn't move an inch and the other holding a glistening, blood stained knife directly at Luke's throat. Judging by the pressure she was forcing on the blade, it was clearly unmistakeable what she would do if they moved so much as a millimetre.

Luke winced in pain as a drop of blood oozed out from the cut that Lisa had made in his neck, as he gazed in sheer terror at the Professor. Clive backed away with a superhuman effort and Lisa nodded with satisfaction, refusing to remove the knife from its current position. Brenda completely blanked out from reality, looking as if she was about to faint at any moment. Her eyes grew wide and her whole body began shaking dramatically. She fell to the floor just as Clive managed to force her back onto her feet, glaring at Lisa with a look so vile, so evil and so blood thirsty, it would have frightened away Medusa herself. Descole coughed loudly from the corner of the room, also glaring daggers at Lisa.

"You won't kill him," he said, speaking for the first time since they had noticed Luke's absence, "You said that you needed him!"

Layton blinked rapidly, secretly feeling impressed at his enemy's logic and his attempt to put the tiniest ray of hope Brenda's soul. Lisa only sniggered.

"No, but I can when he's become..._disposable_..."

Luke tried to kick at her with all of the strength he could muster into his body, but it was hard to do so when your arms were pinned securely by your side by some crazed woman who was holding a knife to your throat with a murderous gaze.

"Now, we really should be going. Time is precious and I have no idea how much longer I can keep a hold on my hostage!"

"Why, Lisa?" shouted Layton as he attempted to reach out to Luke, "Why?! We trusted you! What do you want with Luke that is so important?!"

Clive gazed in shock at the professor as Lisa sniggered once again.

"That, _Layton,_ is for me to know and you to find out! Yes, I have my own plan now ready to put into action and no one can stop me-not you and your meddling troupe of brats, or should I say BRAT-with a capital 'B'!"

She glanced at her watch and at last removed the blade from Luke's neck, causing him to cough lightly.

"Now, _please forgive me,_ Layton, Brenda and the brat! We must leave here now, as I have some unfinished business to attend to! It's a shame that you'll miss the '_Grand Finale', _Layton as it sure will be _grand!_"

Without another word, she grabbed Luke's arm and began dragging him roughly towards the door, forcing him forwards despite his attempts to run back to his mother, the professor and Clive. She dragged Luke roughly, curving in the middle of the floor, as if trying to avoid some unseen object. Luke felt as if his arm was literally going to tear at the force that Lisa was pulling him.

"PROFESSOR! MUM! CLIVE!" he screamed frightfully as Lisa grasped the neck of his shirt and tugged it, so that Luke found himself being dragged across the floor.

Brenda was off like a bullet shot from a gun after her son as Clive dived for Luke's hand in the hope that he could pull him back. The professor, however, stayed exactly where he was. It was no coinsidence that Lisa had avoided the centre of the room. His eyes widened as he caught sight of Brenda and Clive charging directly into the area that she had avoided. Lisa suddenly stopped, turning around, a wide grin on her face.

"Clive! Brenda! Stay where you are!" Layton ordered as he charged after them in the hopes that he could stop them.

Descole shoved past the professor and charged at Lisa in such a mad frenzy that it would've been comical if the matter wasn't so serious. Clive dived for Luke, just centimetres away from grabbing onto his flailing hand. Upon hearing Layton's warning, Brenda spun on her heel, eyes wide at the sight of the professor as he ran up to her.

"Stop! Don't move!"

Brenda instantly froze, not daring to move a muscle and as much as Descole despised it, he too stopped in his tracks.

"LUKE! I'VE GOT YOU! IT'S OKAY!"

The professor gasped as Clive grabbed Luke's hand, yelling several reassuring things in the hope to calm him down. Lisa sniggered and tugged the boy in the opposite direction, leaving Clive grasping onto nothing but thin air. The professor, Brenda and Descole ran from behind him as a loud whirring noise directly below their feet instantly caught their attention.

"Professor! What is it?!" Clive shouted as the noise grew increased in volume.

"RUN! NOW!" Layton yelled, trying to push Clive and Brenda away from him, "IT'S A-"

"WHAT?! WHAT IS IT?!"

As if in answer to Clive's previous statement, a dozen metal bars slammed shut over Brenda, Clive, Descole and Layton, trapping them in a complex cage from which was no visible escape. They were trapped. Clive tried to wrench the bars apart with his bare hands in his desperation to save Luke. He screwed up his eyes, knowing that it was his fault for setting off the trap. Luke looked as terrified as his mother, who now looked like something dug out of a graveyard. Lisa laughed maniacally at their weak efforts to free themselves.

"You're not the only one with tricks up your sleeve!" she hissed evilly to Descole, pulling out a large device from her belt and fastening it securley to the side of the cage, "It's a good job I know where the security traps are in the museum! The lock is my own design-good luck trying to crack it!"

Luke attempted to knock the device out of her hand but the woman only laughed cruelly.

"Feisty one, aren't you?!" she asked with a sneer, "Well, you have a good reason to be..."

Clive continued to hammer at the bars, whilst Layton and Brenda could only watch helplessly as she dragged Luke to the door. He began thrashing at her and screaming at the top of his voice.

"PROFESSOR!"

"LET HIM GO, LISA!"

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH IT!"

"Oh, I will...believe me that I will..." she said dangerously, pulling out her knife.

"Don't hurt them! Please!" Luke pleaded as tears ran down his cheeks.

"I'd be more worried about myself, if I were you..." Lisa answered menacingly, which succeeded in effectivly silencing the boy.

She gripped Luke even tighter and shoved him through the door, still screaming in terror, before following herself after taking one last glare at Layton.

"I told you-this is the final puzzle; of which you will never solve, Layton!"

She laughed one more time and charged through the door, with Luke's screams still ringing around the room. Layton looked fearfully at the door through the bars of their prison, fell to his knees and howled with grief and uncontrollable anger.

"LUKE!"


	11. Chapter 10 The plot thickens

**Chapter 10-The plot thickens**

The atmosphere that hung over the room in a threatening manner was almost unbearable-it could have scared anyone out of their wits by just being in the room with the four humans trapped in the cage. Luke's screams still clung to the deathly air around them, long and loud enough to drive the group into insanity and judging by their current appearances, the madness was finally starting to get a grip to them. Brenda remained still and frozen, having fallen to her knees without even realizing it. She was refusing to look even the tiniest bit human, as her cheeks reflected their surroundings as she was that white and cold. Her eyes stayed motionless and staring at the door directly in front of her, half expecting to see Luke running back through alive and unharmed after resisting one crazy monstrous being. Her hair hung low with sadness and her appearance was just skin and bone.

Clive looked almost God-fearing, as if he wouldn't let the smallest thing stand in his way and anyone who interfered would pay ruthlessly. He looked even more furious than when his giant machine had been short circuited and his hard plans had failed. Layton thought that he had never seen anyone so angry at that moment in time, but only God could wonder what he was thinking of Clive's behaviour now. The boy kept running forcefully at the bars, seeking to smash them with his powerful force but all that he achieved was several painful scratches and bruises as he was sent hurtling backwards to the other side of the cage. His eyes blazed with fury and his golden coarse hair bristled with an unimaginable anger as he launched himself like a rocket at the cage bars for the tenth time with the same disappointing result.

Descole himself looked ruthless- his teeth were firmly glued together and although the mask concealed his eyes, it failed to hide the devilish look in them, as his knuckles cracked with the force that he was clenching them and his cloak brushed his feet softly, receiving a painful kick from Descole, as if it had seriously insulted him. Layton was pacing up and down out of desperation, his eyes firmly closed as he struggled to think of a plan, brushing his brown jacket tightly around himself to comfort him-his appearance was starting to resemble something very similar to Brenda's, whilst his top hat loomed over his head dangerously, as if it would fall off at any moment. For the first time in his whole life though, Layton didn't care: Luke had been kidnapped by someone who they had all trusted, but now she seemed as evil and vile as Descole himself. He didn't care about anything other than getting to his apprentice, before Lisa did something awful to him. Then again, she may have already done it, in which case it was far too late, but if there was a chance that they could save him, nothing in the entire Universe would stop Layton from achieving his goal of rescuing Luke in one piece.

The professor glanced over frightfully at Brenda, who hadn't changed her stance by one bit and seeing her in this deadly state made Layton feel like sacrificing anything just to see her smile again. Clive growled in bitter agitation as he readied himself for the fifteenth time, looking fragile and weak after his useless attempts to free them. Descole snarled and folded his arms impatiently whilst tapping his foot at the same time, glaring through the bars at the bright light flooding in through the high windows.

"Well this is some way to go," he muttered adjusting his mask so that it completely covered his eyes, "No way out, no escape, the brat as good as dead—"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP A SECOND?!" roared Clive as he reared back from his collision, as if he was a bull ready to charge at the matador, "YOU'RE NOT HELPING MATTERS IN THE SLIGHTEST, YOU KNOW!"

Descole didn't cackle like he usually did, but instead held his hand over his sword that was strapped firmly to his belt, or so it was for the time being.

"Think about it! I'm stuck in a cage like an animal, with the two greatest dolts that I have ever laid eye upon and a weak hearted lady who looks like she'll have an epileptic fit any second. There is no escape and that monster certainly wants something with Triton. Don't you see where I'm coming from?"

Descole moaned as Clive flexed his muscles, but Layton stepped in between the two before it became violent.

"Clive is right, Descole," he said calmly, gesturing towards the living skeleton on the floor, "We are all in this together and saying things like what you said earlier is no comfort to _Brenda_. She has just lost her son for goodness sake! I suppose you wouldn't feel that way about your son if he went missing."

Descole froze, slowly lowered his hand away from his blade and sighed. Layton could see a tiny twinge of guilt that had overcome his enemy, who he had once assumed a heartless villain with no feelings on one occasion. Brenda choked weakly and gazed into Layton's eyes, as a great wave of sympathy washed over him.

"H…Hershel," she rasped, coughing slightly, "Can't we…? Isn't there…another…way?"

Layton bowed his head and shook it gently, glancing fearfully at Clive, who had finally stopped trying to penetrate the strong iron bars.

"We can't escape by force. Clive has hit those bars with a force probably identical to that of a strong gale and the bars still aren't giving way. I'm afraid that for the time being—"

"Professor! Lisa's lock!" exclaimed Clive, sounding heavily relieved, as he pointed to the complex lock system on the side of the cage, "It looks like we're not getting out of here without a bit of thinking!"

Layton suddenly stopped looking so miserable and worthless and instantly leapt to his feet, as he helped support an extremely weak Brenda to the side of the cage. Layton looked thoughtfully at the lock.

"Would you care to solve this one, my boy?" he asked as Clive frowned uncertainly at the lock, "What does it say?"

Clive turned to him with a very puzzled look.

"**Knowledge + Strength = ?**," he read aloud in a confused tone, "I'll give it my best shot. If it will save Luke's life then I will definitely not rest until I've solved it!"

Brenda mustered a tiny grateful smile at Clive before looking frightfully at the professor.

"Can he…can he solve it?" she asked desperately, "If… yes…we have to hurry…Luke could be…"

She trailed off and shuddered violently, not wanting to describe the awful fate that her son could've endured already, or could endure, if they didn't solve that puzzle and escape the cage fast.

Layton placed a hand reassuringly on her shoulder as Clive looked assertively at the lock.

"This puzzle will meet its match," he growled, "IT CERTAINLY WILL!"

* * *

_Puzzle 15- The cage lock of knowledge__ (60 picarats)_

_Before Layton could rescue Luke, Lisa trapped him, Descole, Clive and Brenda in a cage, from which are no visible signs of escape. However, there is a special puzzle on this lock that they must solve if they wish to escape and save Luke from Lisa. This is what the lock reads:_

**_Knowledge + Strength = ?_**

_To solve the puzzle, you will need one number code. As this is quite tricky, here are a few clues to help you: **You will need a calculator to solve this puzzle and if you know the positioning of your a, b, c's then this should be more note: Y=25 G=7...**_

_Can you solve it, or will it be too late? (DON'T READ BELOW IF YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO! Get this right and you will have 680 picarats.)_

_Basically...Replace each letter with its position in the alphabet. (Example: K=11) so put that number instead of K. When you have done both words, just add the umbers together to get your total. Now hurry!_

* * *

"Come on, come on…" breathed Clive as he fumbled the number code into the pad.

"_ 1306 1708 272683 is correct,"_ beeped an invisible being from the lock

The lock turned green and a loud clicking noise told them that they had solved the puzzle.

The lock immediately shut down its wire systems and Clive finally managed to wrench the cage door open, unable to help feeling triumphant. Layton ushered Brenda and Clive out of the cage, followed by a much relieved Descole, who was grimacing at the cage in disgust and straightening out his clothes.

"Hmph. I suppose you have a good head on your shoulders, _Dove,"_ he grumbled, by his way of a grateful thank you, "I still think that your boy is going to die though."

Layton fixed him with a steely glare before congratulating Clive on solving the puzzle and turning to face Descole once more.

"You may now leave if you wish, Descole," he explained coolly, "However, there is a favour I want you to do for us first."

Descole growled in agitation, but shrugged his narrow shoulders, as if he couldn't care less with what Layton would ask him.

"Do I look like an agony aunt, Layton?" he hissed, "Very well then-ONCE ONLY though! Don't go getting any ideas! What do you want?"

Layton raised his hat calmly and looked at Brenda.

"Take us to the store-room please- where you've been holding the petrified people prisoner," Layton requested in a serious voice, "_Now."_

Descole gritted his teeth together firmly, but he knew when he was beaten so for the first time in his life, he listened to Layton and motioned for the group to follow him. Smirking triumphantly, Clive helped Layton support Brenda, who was still shaking nervously at the knees, but no longer looking at Death's door. Clive looked at the professor in wonder, as Descole reluctantly stomped ahead of the group with his cloak swishing behind his back.

"How did you deduce that they are all still alive?" he asked, "How did you know that they were being kept there and…and—"

Layton chuckled and raised his hand to explain, once Clive was silent.

"Descole may be evil but he is no murderer- well, he wouldn't mind killing Luke and I, to be fair, but other than that, he isn't that bad now. He wouldn't murder some random citizens and he, like Don Paolo, wouldn't harm Flora or Emmy. Plus, it was Clark and Brenda who discovered the locked store-room and became suspicious of it, but Descole could only take one person-so he went for Clark, as he was genuinely suspicious of him. I just…well…"

Layton stopped looking so confident and suddenly turned an icy shade. Clive looked at him with suspicion.

"Pro…Professor?" asked Brenda weakly seeing his sudden change of attitude, "What's wrong?"

"How am I…how am I going to explain to Clark about…Luke?" he said in a hoarse whisper.

Clive gasped-they would sure have a tough time telling Clark that his son had been abducted by a raging woman…If he was still alive that was.

"I'll tell him…If he really is…with Emmy and Flora—" said Brenda gently.

"Am I walking for my health, or will you care to join me sometime this week?" snapped Descole, who had suddenly become very annoyed at their conversation.

Seeing the look on Descole's face reminded Layton that he wasn't a patient man, so they decided to keep their mouths shut for the time being.

Eventually, he led then to the large store-room with the chained padlock firmly keeping it closed, where Clark and Brenda had previously mimicked a Gorgon attack on each other. Descole took out a huge ring with various keys dangling from it and after hesitating, as he had forgotten which key opened the lock, he selected it and pressed it firmly into the holder. The chain instantly whipped into the lock as the doors swung forward with a loud _creak_ to admit them. The group stumbled in after him as he thrust the keys at Layton, telling him to do it himself, as they were his friends. Layton nodded politely, as Clive and Brenda peered around the room cautiously: It was a huge room completely crammed with wooden boxes containing transported artefacts for the museum to use or ones that didn't look like they could take it anymore, each box labelled in red ink that looked frightfully much like blood, with a few electric lights that flickered softly as the group entered the room. It was like a jumbled up haven of artefacts-anything that wouldn't have been short of an archaeologist's dream and yet he was an archaeology professor himself, Layton wasn't the slightest bit tempted to touch any of the artefacts. After all, there were more serious matters at hand right now.

At the far end of the room was a fairly large modern area with a door leading into another area and it was here that Layton assumed they had found what they were looking for. After fiddling with the keys and trying them all to no avail, Layton cast Descole an amused look as he turned all of the keys upside down to find the correct one, in answer to Descole's puzzle. Clive and Brenda walked up to where the professor currently stood, looking immensely anxious.

"You definitely haven't—" Brenda began, before Descole cut her off.

"I haven't harmed a hair on their heads, Brenda. You have my word on that and I truly mean it. Not to say that I wasn't tempted to at times," he answered, grinning widely.

"Oh, I hope that everyone is okay," Clive started, "Flora, Emmy—"

"WEREN'T YOU LISTENING, DOVE?!" yelled Descole who was really starting to lose his patience, "I already told Mrs Triton that they were unharmed and—"

"Shh! I can hear something!" whispered Layton, pressing his ear firmly to the door.

"_There's someone out there!"_

_"Is it Hershel?!"_

_"I think I heard Clive!"_

_"Someone! Please help us!"_

_"Brenda! Brenda is that…?"_

"I'm opening the door now!" announced Layton, after finally finding the correct key and inserting it into the slot.

There was another loud creaking noise as the door swung forwards and Layton, Clive and Brenda ran in, leaving Descole to wait outside, whilst the group freed their friends.

"It's that professor in the top hat you were going on about! He really has come to save us!" piped up the high pitched voice of a young boy from the corner of the room.

Layton rushed in, an immensely relieved look covering his face that not one of his friends had been harmed. They peered around into the shocked relieved eyes of the room's inhabitants: they all looked rather pale with the remaining shock that the chemical had left in their systems and slightly uncomfortable, sitting upright against the hard wall with their wrists and ankles firmly bound with strong rope. Clive, Brenda and Layton ran to opposite sides of the room to help free the captives. Layton ran over to where Flora was sitting next to Emmy and a small pale woman with long hair, who Layton assumed was the mother that had been 'petrified' along with the little boy and the security guard.

Flora's eyes widened as she saw Layton and she began wriggling towards him with all of her strength. Emmy smiled weakly, looking slightly dazed, as the effects of her 'petrification' hadn't quite worn off yet, as the young woman looked up at Layton gratefully, twitching a little as he untied her bindings. The minute she was free, she ran over to the little boy who had spoken previously, squeezing him until he looked on the verge of suffocation. As soon as they were free, Flora and Emmy launched themselves at the professor in a loving hug, whilst Clive freed Arnold, the security guard and the librarian, who no longer looked stern, but more terrified than a victim on a horror movie. The security guard and Arnold thanked Clive profusely for saving them.

"Is Sarah okay?" Arnold asked in a panicked tone, "Is she safe?"

Clive nodded reassuringly.

"Yes, she's fine, but they all think that you're dead. You'd better leave as soon as possible though, for your own sakes."

The security guard and Arnold nodded as they helped escort the trembling librarian towards the door before disappearing out of sight. Brenda, in the meantime, had suddenly found the lost colour in her cheeks and had immediately ran over to a bewildered and delighted Clark, clutching him as if she would never let him go.

"Clark! You're alive!" she exclaimed tearfully as she quickly untied him and threw her arms around him.

Clark beamed happily and clutched his wife even tighter.

"I'm just glad that you're safe, Brenda," he answered softly, kissing her lightly on the forehead, "I was so worried about all of you! See, Mr Hopkins! I told you that they wouldn't fail us!"

Mr Hopkins and a slightly dishevelled Matthew nodded frightfully as Brenda and Clark helped free them, as well as an extremely grateful Brundan. He thanked Brenda many times before he was satisfied that he had gotten the message across to her. Clive smirked at the man-it was plainly obvious why Descole had chosen to kidnap him, as he was just what he was described as: a big hearted softie.

"But…but…," Brundan stammered, looking fearfully at the door, "Where's that French dude? Isn't he…you know—"

Brenda smiled at him reassuringly and helped him towards the door.

"It's fine, Brundan, you're safe now. I'd leave as soon as you can though! Good bye," she said softly, ushering the shaking man out of the door as Matthew quickly followed, leaving Brenda to go back to Clark and Mr Hopkins.

"I'm so glad to see you again, Professor!" cried Flora as Layton clutched his daughter tightly.

"I thought that you were both gone forever!" said Layton gently as he let a few tears trickle down his cheek, upon holding his daughter and assistant close, relieved beyond words that they hadn't been harmed.

Emmy poked the professor playfully on the shoulder, struggling to stand up with the stiffness of her legs, which still hadn't returned to normal. He smiled at her gently and walked with her towards a very emotional Brenda and Clark, to let Clive reunite with Flora. Crying for joy, he ran into her arms and scooped her into the air, hugging her as she gently stroked his soft hair.

"Oh, Flora! You're safe! You're unharmed! You're—"

"Struggling to breathe?" spluttered Flora as Clive squeezed her again.

He apologized and loosened his grip, smiling warmly at the girl as they embraced once again.

"I've missed you Clive! I've missed you all!"

"Looks like we're all back together, eh, Professor?" said Emmy cheerfully, slapping Brenda on the back by her way of a greeting.

Layton closed his eyes and sighed deeply whilst Clark looked at Brenda with a confused expression on his face.

"I'm so happy to see you again, Hershel!" he exclaimed, slapping him on the shoulder playfully, "Oh! I almost forgot! Where's Luke? I didn't see him enter the room…Is he okay?"

Brenda instantly let go of her husband's hand, the colour fading from her cheeks once again. Her smile vanished completely, as if erased with an invisible rubber. Clark suddenly looked terrified, as the serious look on her face told him the obvious truth that Luke was anything but alright. Emmy gasped at the Professor.

"Yeah, Professor. Where's Luke? Oh my God…He isn't…Is he?" stuttered Emmy, who was suddenly very afraid.

Brenda buried her head in her hands and began sobbing, the truth too painful to tell her husband, who looked on with wide frightened eyes. Layton bowed his head and swallowed.

"Clark…," he began, having no idea how he would explain it to him, "It turned out that the real mastermind wasn't Descole. Yes that is true," he repeated, as Clark looked at Layton as if he had gone mad, "The real mastermind was Lisa—"

He was cut off with gasps of surprise from Mr Hopkins, Emmy and Flora, who suddenly looked white and cold at the serious conversation going on in front of them as Clive squeezed Flora's hand gently.

"What? Lisa! I trusted her! She was one of my most trusted employees! She was—"

"I KNEW it!" yelled Emmy, "I KNEW she was acting suspiciously!"

"Eek!" Flora squealed quietly as Clive sighed loudly.

Clark showed no signs of shock, but instead looked at Layton with large fiery eyes.

"That doesn't answer my question, Hershel," Clark answered in a slightly cold tone, "_Where is my son?"_

Brenda hiccoughed and mumbled her answer into her palm, as Clark asked her to repeat herself.

"After we exposed her she…she…," she said hoarsely, choking on her tears, "She escaped before anyone could react! She…she…she said she had to prepare for the 'Grand Finale', but she needed Luke for…for something that we have no idea of...so...she ran off him! We..we...couldn't..."

She trailed off timidly, being met with gasps of horror from across the room.

Clark didn't respond: he had turned to a similar colour to Brenda, as he fell to his knees awkwardly, his mouth carved into a perfect circle. Emmy clenched her fists together tightly and gnashed her teeth together, as she cursed Lisa with several words that were most definitely not ones that Layton would approve of. Flora clutched Clive's jacket and for the first time in her life, looked incredibly outraged.

"Why the vicious, nasty—" she began angrily as Emmy continued swearing as loud as she could.

Clark was suddenly flooded with a blood red shade, as he clenched his knuckles like Emmy and glared at the ceiling above of him.

"The treacherous little…," he snarled, struggling to find words to describe how ruthless Lisa was, "When we find her-"

A high pitched scream rang across the room and filled its inhabitants with a cold icy dread that sent shivers up their spines. It came sounded as if it came from below the current room, faint but carrying an unimaginable amount of fear with it.

Clark and Brenda looked at each other simultaneously with the same look of sickened horror etched into their faces-whoever was screaming was enduring some intolerable pain-it took just a millisecond to work out who had screamed. Emmy roared with rage and sprang at the door.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING TO HIM?!_ TORTURING HIM? !_" she yelled.

Flora covered her ears with her hands to shut out the agonizing noise and began crying loudly.

"Why, Professor?" she asked with her eyes glittering with tears, "Why is she doing this to Luke?"

Layton looked as outraged as Clark, but some of his anger leaked away at Flora's comforting presence.

"I honestly don't know, Flora; one thing is for sure though: We will get him back in one piece and I assure you, that I won't rest until that goal is reached. Understand, Clark? Brenda?"

The two adults looked at him in a bewildered manner, but shakily nodded and followed Emmy, Layton, Mr Hopkins and Flora out of the door, with Clive bringing up the rear.

"We'd better hurry if we wish to search for him," he muttered sadly with a voice of fear, "For it sounded like Luke can't take much more of what he's going through…"

* * *

_Mystery 8- The abduction_

_Shortly after exposing her as the true mastermind, Lisa kidnapped Luke and escaped with him before anyone could react. As far as Layton can see, there is no possible explanation was to why she abducted him. What could she possibly want with a teenage boy that is so important for her plans?_

_Mystery 9- The true mastermind?_

_Hardly anyone thought that such a kind and caring girl like Lisa turned out to be a heartless cruel monster. She must be pretty disturbed to have come up with such a plot and abducted Luke for no reason whatsoever. What has caused her to be who she is?_

* * *

"Where is she, Hershel?!" growled Clark as the group sprinted out of the store-room as fast as they could, with looks of uttermost fear and horror on their faces, "WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?! If no one knows where they're heading then how do we stand a chance of finding him?!"

Brenda gripped her husband's arm tightly, her face stained with fresh tears.

"Clive's right, Hershel," she answered breathlessly, "If she is torturing Luke then we're running out of time fast! Where do we start looking for him?"

The professor looked into the desperate gleaming eyes of Luke's parents and his young assistants before sighing and shaking his head.

"Professor, no matter how dangerous it is, _we have to split up. _It's the only way! Please! Trust me!" Emmy pleaded, having lost her outraged attitude.

Flora and Clive nodded in agreement as Layton tried to reassure the three youths: Luke was like a younger brother to them and he could see by the look of horror, desperation and fear in their eyes that they cared deeply for the boy and wouldn't let anything at that present time happen to him. Layton muttered a prayer shakily under his breath, before turning to the group and taking Emmy's hand to comfort her.

"You're right, Emmy," he said seriously, "If we stand a chance of finding Luke then we should search the whole museum before—"

Layton was cut off as Luke screamed once again. Clark and Brenda were sobbing hysterically as the professor raced to the reception area, a look of determination creasing his face as he feared for Luke's life. There was no telling what Lisa would do to him and if they didn't hurry, then it just might be too late to save him

They arrived at the reception area, swivelling their heads in every possible direction in the hope of locating the source of the scream. Layton turned to Clark and Brenda, who were deadly silent and looking like they wanted to stab Lisa without the slightest sign of pity.

"I'll go with you Clark- you and Brenda. Emmy, I want you to search the first floor with Flora and Clive. Shout if you find any signs of Luke's whereabouts, but if you don't find anything then immediately proceed to the floor above," the professor ordered before turning to Brenda.

"We will find him," he said softly as he gently dried her eyes with the sleeve of his jacket, "I swear to you, that I will not stop and I not will rest until your son is safe from Lisa's clutches- and Lisa is safely locked behind police bars where she belongs!"

Brenda tried to muster a smile to comfort Hershel, but deep down inside it looked like the last thing that she wanted to do after what had just happened.

"Professor Layton!"

The group jerked their heads to the side, sighing in relief as Marie and Sarah ran up to them. Sarah was clutching onto Arnold's hand tightly, as if she would never let it go.

"They've just got back! There's been a lot of celebrating on one hand..."

The rest of the staff were sheltering in one room until awaiting further instructions. Marie's eyes lit up at the sight of their boss.

"Mr Hopkins! You're alive!" she exclaimed happily as he approached them, "The rest of the staff will be estatic! They're awaiting further instructions. What do we do?!"

"Evacuate," he said simply, "Get everyone out of this museum whilst Professor Layton finishes what he needs to!"

Sarah nodded, running back to the room with Arnold and their boss in tow. Marie looked at Brenda sadly, tears leaking from her eyes.

"What is it, Marie?" she asked softly, barely managing to keep a calm tone.

Marie snivelled.

"I've been a useless friend, Brenda!" she cried, "She...she was running for the first floor...she had your boy...we tried to stop her, we really did! The guards were about to aprehend her before...she threw a smoke bomb and vanished...taking...Luke with her...I should've-"

"It's okay, Marie. You tried to save him...thank you..."

Marie looked at Brenda with watery eyes, smiling weakly.

"I...I hope you find him, Brenda...," she answered shakily, "however, as we were searching the area to see where she'd gotten to...I found this."

She handed a crumpled piece of paper to Brenda, who immediately passed it on to Clark.

He let out a surprised cry, as the group swivelled around to face him. He had fallen to his knees with a shocked, bewildered look, as his trembling hands gripped the page. His eyes were scanning it thoroughly as the Professor, Brenda, Emmy, Clive and Flora ran towards him in interest. Brenda bent down beside Clark and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"What does it say?" she asked, trying her hardest to keep the anxiety out of her voice.

Clark let out another gasp and eventually looked up at his wife, his face glowing with a determined scarlet shade, as he held the paper up for her and the professor to see.

"It's a note!" he exclaimed as Layton responded with a gasp, "That's Luke's handwriting! He's left a note telling us where Lisa is heading to! It's…in a puzzle, though…"

Layton looked immensely relieved and shocked by how his apprentice had thought so quickly in the desperate situation and he suddenly felt a burning pride for Luke. Clive smiled in relief as he read the note and Flora had to stand on her toes to read it, squinting at the untidy scrawl.

"Even when he's being kidnapped he doesn't lose his touch," he joked, but quickly fell silent after seeing the stern look that Emmy gave him, "Sorry. I suppose he wrote it in his university notebook whilst Lisa was dragging him away. I guess that would explain the untidy handwriting, as I'd guess it would be hard to write when someone is dragging you that!"

Flora covered her mouth in horror as she stared at the page: the tip of it was smeared in a dark scarlet liquid, which strongly resembled blood and she assumed that it was this that had suddenly formed a look of dread on Clark and Brenda's faces.

"So, it's in a puzzle?" asked Emmy, "Probably to stop Lisa knowing where we are heading."

She looked at the professor with wide eyes.

"Who will solve it, Professor?"

Layton smiled weakly and gave Flora's shoulder an encouraging squeeze as she peered hard at the note, still shaken by the disturbing substance on there.

"I think that Flora should solve this one," he said quietly, "She looks as if she has already solved it. Please, my dear, do go ahead."

Flora looked nervous, but cleared her throat as she read the note. Marie bit her lip and looked apolgetically at Brenda.

"If I can help you more-"

"Marie, without you finding that note then we wouldn't know where to start! You couldn't have been any more helpful!"

She quickly threw her arms around her neck, suprising the woman greatly but pleasantly. She returned the embrace and pulled away after a few seconds.

"I have to go...Mr Hopkins will be wondering where I am."

"Of course, Marie. Once again, thank you..."

With a final sad smile, Marie spun on her heel and ran in the opposite direction, making no effort to keep her tears to herself.

"Solving this puzzle is the only way we can save Luke," Emmy said, looking at Flora with a serious expression, "If we can't solve it then…I hate to say it but…Luke will be—"

"THAT WILL NOT HAPPEN!" yelled Flora as she glared at the note with determination, "A true lady leaves no puzzle unsolved and I WILL solve this puzzle-for Luke's sake…"

* * *

_Puzzle 16- The scrawled note __(40 picarats) _

_As Lisa was dragging Luke away, he cleverly managed to scribble a note telling the Professor about his whereabouts, after Lisa had told him where they were heading. To stop Lisa from being suspicious, the note is written as a jumbled code. The note currently reads this:_

_'**Dogscatsrabitswherethesunset soppositeofpurchaser**_

_**please hurry! **_

_**Luke'**_

_There are words in the message that hold clues as to where they are heading. Can you decode the puzzle? You will have to try hard as it is the only way to find out where Lisa has taken Luke… (Get this right and you will have 720 picarats)_

* * *

Flora spent several moments reading the note before finally standing up with an immensely relieved look in her eyes, now that she knew where Luke was. The professor, Clark and Brenda looked at her questioningly, as she pointed her finger to some of the words.

"Lisa is taking Luke back to the 'Animal Exhibit, West Cellar.' He also added on a plea for help! We must hurry, Professor!"

Layton stroked his daughter's hair gently, being very pleased with her for solving the puzzle so quickly. Brenda and Clark took one look at each other and ran up the stairs with the force of a hurricane, followed closely by the Professor, Emmy, Flora and Clive. Thoughts clouded their vision, with so many recurring questions that bounced painfully against their minds. Brenda's cheeks turned a deep rosy red as she fought her way furiously towards the door. Clive panted with the tiring workout that he was giving his legs, occasionally shouting questions to the Professor and cursing Lisa several times.

"What does Luke mean by the 'West Cellar'?" he asked in a confused manner, still trying to keep up with Emmy, who this time showed no signs of mocking his weakness, as she was more interested in getting to Luke and rescuing him before any major harm was done to the boy.

Layton looked back at Clive as the bright attractive sign advertising the 'Animal Exhibit' came into view and they neared their destination.

"Think about it, Clive," he said slowly, "What was there to the west of the exhibit? Do you remember?"

Clive pondered on the memory for a few seconds before clicking his fingers together.

"Yeah, I remember-there were snakes to the west of the exhibit. What does that have to do with anything though?"

Layton slowed down as they charged through the door, massaging his ankles with his hands to get rid of the pressure on them that he had gained from running.

"Precisely, my boy. I'd wager a guess that there is a secret cellar underneath the snake area, which is what Luke meant by 'West Cellar'. I'd also say that the snakes in the exhibit were the ones who attacked us, still being under Lisa's control."

The Professor explained this thoroughly to Clive, who managed a weak nod of understanding, even though he was absolutely clueless with worry for his friend. He looked towards Brenda and Clark, who had sprinted directly to the snakes' area and were heaving the heavy glass tank to the side, with the help of Emmy and Flora. Emmy was glaring at the glass tank with a vile look, as it slowly moved to the right, revealing the opening of a large dark cavern. Clark and Brenda finished pushing the tank completely out of the way before looking down into the cavern below- It looked so vast and terrifying, it could have easily been a ravine of darkness.

Clive and Layton ran over to the group as Emmy threw down another piece of rope into the darkness for them to use to climb down, as it looked almost as deep as the secret tunnel underneath the reception area. Clive and Flora stared at Emmy, clearly very impressed by how prepared she was, as Emmy whipped her hair back and gritted her teeth.

"A true lady always comes prepared," she said briskly, looking confidently at the Professor, "Luke is down there, Professor and we're going to save him. I must say, that I'll make a vow right here on this spot."

The Professor clutched Flora's hand tightly, looking at Emmy in a puzzled manner.

"What is your vow, my dear?" he asked carefully.

"NEVER, EVER HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH SNAKES AGAIN AND CHOOSE A NEW FAVOURITE ANIMAL!" she yelled loudly as she rubbed the rope to test it and slid down it into the cavern, when she was satisfied that it was definitely safe and there wasn't a wicked monster waiting down there for them.

Layton managed a weak smile after his assistant as she descended into the shadows, before nodding to Clark and Brenda, after Emmy had checked the cavern thoroughly before giving him the 'all clear signal' and they shakily took the rope and followed Emmy, being aware all of the time. Clive and Flora looked at Layton as Flora tried to hold back her tears.

"Professor, I can't here Luke screaming anymore!" she sobbed as she looked down fearfully, "What if he's—"

"Flora," said the Professor softly as he bent down so that he was the same height as her, "You and I both know Luke and you know that deep down, Luke is strong willed and would never go down without a fight. We just have to think positively at times like this. The only thing you can do to help at the moment, is keep telling yourself that Luke is still alive. Understand?"

Flora looked at him tearfully, but nodded with renewed confidence and gave Clive a serious look. Clive smiled and slid down the rope stealthily as the Professor urged Flora forward to follow him. She let out a surprised yelp at how deep the cavern was and how amazed she was, at how this had been under a cellar door, without them realising. Layton watched his daughter go before gripping the rope so tightly that it almost snapped with his strength.

"We're coming, Luke," he growled before letting himself drop, still clutching the rope for dear life, which resulted in a painful rope burn, but that was the least of Layton's worries right now.

* * *

Upon reaching the ground, he was met with quite a bare sight similar to that of the secret tunnel under the reception: it appeared like a cavern because of its depth, but really it was dull with simple stone walls that were as bare as an eggshell, as exposure to the air caused them to crumble instantly, letting a cloud of limestone dust fall to the floor as Emmy flicked on her lantern so that they could see through the darkness and held it so that it was level with her head.

The group were very thankful of this light, due to the fact that not a single light shone in the depths of the cellar. Other than the stone walls and the cracked floor, the room was pretty empty, apart from a solid steel door that was firmly attached to the left side of the wall, gleaming in the light of the lantern. It was the only way forward and they had to go through it. Layton surveyed the door for several moments, immensely surprised that this door didn't require a puzzle to open it, before nodding to the group as they faced the door. Clark clenched his fists, as if he wanted to literally break the door down as Layton cautiously placed his hand on the knob and opened it just a crack before peering inside. There was a bright light flooding the room that made his eyes sore after squinting in the darkness, using the faint glow of the lantern for guidance for that short time, so he opened the door fully and tiptoed inside, to be sure that there were no traps waiting for them in the room.

After checking many times, Layton beckoned the group inside as he peered around desperately for any sign of Luke or Lisa. The only living things in this room were the two spiders that were busily spinning their webs in the dusty corner of the room, but apart from that there wasn't much else: just several old bits of parchment and torn dusty books and pages lying disregarded over the ancient oak table in the corner of the room, as well as a few old photographs in cracked frames, with a luminous oil lamp supplying the room with its light, that appeared much dimmer now that Layton's eyes had adjusted to it. The tiles were all cracked and covered with moss and mildew growing over them, so it was pretty clear that this room hadn't been used for a very long time, or if it was indeed being used then the owner hadn't bothered to give it a good clean.

Clark and Brenda sighed as they looked around the room, having seen no signs of Luke's presence. Emmy was almost tempted to pull out her camera and take a picture, but she suddenly remembered the seriousness of the situation and instead ran over to the Professor, who had walked assertively over to the ancient desk and was studying one particular photo, its edges torn and the paper drooping with age. Clive ran over to observe it more closely as Flora tittered at the state that the room was in, if it could even be called that in her opinion.

"This mess would probably take Rosa a whole week to clear up!" she exclaimed as her foot caught a cracked tile that she almost tripped on, "Do you think this place is still being used?"

"Hmm…It could be," said Layton, still not taking his eyes off of the photograph, "If it is in use and whoever uses it hasn't bothered to tidy it up then it must mean that this room isn't that important to them. That or it brings back painful memories…"

He trailed off as he clutched the photo even tighter. It looked fairly old, being taken at least twenty years ago and showed two people who looked quite similar to each other. The first person was a young girl with her gold hair twisted into large plaits and wearing a floral dress as she smiled sweetly and focused her sapphire eyes on the camera, whilst clutching a book in one hand and the palm of the other person in the picture. The other person was an elderly man in his sixties with grey hair that shone in the light and the same coloured eyes as the girl standing before him as he smiled wearily and gazed adoringly at the little girl. Emmy let out a sound of affection for the people in the photograph, as if they were there in the room that moment.

"Awww! That is so cute, Professor!" she said as she picked up one of the torn pages from the desk, "I wonder if they were related!"

Clive let out a gasp as he handed a piece of aged paper to the Professor.

"Professor, this page contains details on snakes and the same story of the gorgon," he explained as he browsed through some more pages, "In fact, they all are on the gorgon and the myth behind it! Is this some short of shrine to the gorgon or something?"

Layton shook his head as Emmy let out a gasp and looked over at the Professor.

"I think someone used this place," she said softly as she held the paper at arm's length, "I've just found a diary entry and it looks like it was written by a child. Take a look at this."

_'24th June _

_Dear Diary,_

_Today has been a bad day for me. My school didn't go too well today. The other kids always bully me and torment me, but I don't dare tell my granddad in case I worry him. Anyway, they torment me for getting good results in my biology lessons and being the only person in my class who is actually excited about going on our trip to the zoo. It's not fair! Of course, Granddad knew how to cheer me up: he brought me a book about my favourite animal today and told me my favourite story: Medusa and Perseus. He's been studying the story for a long time and it has become one of my favourites. I asked him what he's been studying about and he told me that he believes that gorgons really did existed back then- he says that he's found proof of where they originated and he says that he may even take me there! I absolutely can't wait! For now though, it's getting late, so I'll say goodnight to you now, diary.' " _

The Professor looked at Emmy with wide eyes as the words from the diary bounced against his brain painfully, but his concentration was melted away when a sudden scream from the room they were in sounded. Emmy dropped the paper in shock and turned around half expecting to see Luke being tortured at any moment, but there was no extra member to the room. In fact, there was one _less_ member. Clive looked around in panic as Brenda and Clark began scouring the room desperately.

"Flora! Flora, where are you?" they called loudly, when they received no response.

Sweat broke out on Clive's brow as he and Layton ran over towards them to join in the search. Layton clenched his fists: Lisa wasn't going to get her hands on anyone else, especially not Flora. A dull thud sounded from somewhere nearby, followed by a groan of pain that immediately made Layton alert.

"Flora! Where are you? Are you okay?" Layton yelled as he felt along every inch of the walls as if expecting a secret door to appear out of nowhere.

"Professor," she answered, slightly dazed from shock, "I'm…I'm…I'm fine. There's a secret chute in the side of the wall. It leads you to where I am now and it's deeper underground with a large iron door blocking the way. Please come down here!"

The group let out a huge sigh of relief that Flora was okay. After feeling across the wall for several minutes, Layton eventually found the secret chute that Flora had fallen down and taking a deep breath and clutching Emmy's hand tightly, he dived down the chute before Clark, Brenda and Clive instantly followed, with Clive screaming in terror as they plummeted down deeper through the chute. The Professor and Emmy landed with a loud thump as Clive, Brenda and Clark fell on top of them, with Layton and Emmy cushioning their fall. Nursing her bruises, Emmy looked across the room to where Flora stood staring at the door, gesturing for them to approach her. A blaring light from above blazed across the walls, meaning that this area was clearly in use and had been used very recently.

"I can't open the door!" she moaned sadly as she flicked it hard with her fingernails, "It's a puzzle lock which means that we must be getting close to our goal!"

Layton nodded at Flora as he studied the lock before turning to Emmy as Brenda gripped Clark's shirt for comfort and began shaking, although she didn't realise it.

"Emmy, I need you to solve this puzzle in order for us to get past," he ordered, stepping aside so that Emmy could see the lock more clearly.

She looked at the Professor questioningly as he responded with a demanding look that ensured Emmy would do as he asked.

"Al…Alright Professor," she said shakily as she took the lock with trembling hands, "I can't let this puzzle intimidate me and I certainly can't let it put us off with achieving our goal…"

* * *

_Puzzle 17- Sudoku lock__ (60 picarats)_

_In order to proceed through this door you must solve this suduko. (If you don't know how to solve it check on the internet) Once the suduko is solved, the lock will open. _

? ? ? 3 9 6 ? ? ?

3 ? ? ? ? ? ? ? 9

? ? 6 ? ? ? 4 3 5

? 8 ? 7 4 3 ? 6 ?

2 ? ? ? 8 ? ? ? 7

? ? ? 2 ? 5 ? ? ?

9 ? ? 6 2 7 ? ? 3

? 3 ? ? ? ? ? 9 ?

1 4 ? 8 ? 9 ? 2 6

_Can you solve the puzzle? (Note: I'm REALLY sorry if this is confusing! You may skip the puzzle if you find it too confusing, but I'd be grateful if you gave it a go when you have the time. Get this right though and you will have a total of 780 picarats)._

* * *

"I've got it!" yelled Emmy triumphantly as she typed in the last number on the lock keypad, "We're one step closer to finding Luke!"

Emmy threw open the door when the lock clicked to tell them that it had opened and the group ran in swiftly. Shadows surrounded them in the room that they had just entered and the Professor had to squint to make out the main details: they had entered a large, dark underground cavern, with rocks and stones scattered all around them untidily as well as the faint outline of a pulley system or mechanics to winch something up onto a higher platform. The cavern appeared bare, with not a single living thing apart from themselves inhabiting it currently, but Layton had the strange sensation that they were being watched by an unseen creature and so did the rest of the group, judging by their reactions: Brenda and Clark appeared to be shivering in fear rather than cold from the draught down there, Emmy herself, who looked tough and ready for anything, now looked as if she had wished that she'd never solved that puzzle lock, Clive clutched Flora protectively as she nibbled her nails in terror and Layton tried to keep his eyes open as the atmosphere in the room seemed to dull their thoughts. Then they heard it: a loud long hissing that echoed across the entire room, with a sound equivalent to that out of a horror movie and whoever was hissing sounded immensely angry, as the noise grew louder and louder.

"Pro…Professor…" Flora whimpered as Clive lifted her off of her feet in case the snakes were swarming around the floor right that second, "I want to leave…"

Layton nodded in understanding as the group ran for the door, depressed that their search had led to a dead end. Before Layton could reach the door, at least a dozen iron bars slammed over it, making escape virtually impossible. Clark, Clive and Emmy tugged viciously at the bars in the hope of breaking them, but they wouldn't budge an inch. Flora began sobbing hysterically, as the hissing sounded extremely close to them now. They were trapped once again and there was no visible escape route. A low piercing laugh bounced off the cavern walls as Layton turned around frightfully to face the invisible being that was taunting him as the group all scanned the room thoroughly as best as they could to catch a glimpse of the shadowy figure. The laughter and the hissing suddenly stopped, as if silenced by the mute button on a remote, before the voice spoke to them, sounding immensely amused and evil as if acid dripped from their venomous tongue.

"Professssor Layton," hissed the voice evilly, "How nice of you to join usss…"


	12. Chapter 11 Sinister plans

**Chapter 11- Sinister plans**

The Professor immediately froze to the spot in sheer terror, as though his feet had suddenly been plunged into icy, cold water. The same sensation numbed his entire body and stopped the circulation like a generator machine with a broken dead core, unable to be fixed by even the most experienced tools. The rest of the group instinctively ran over to the professor upon seeing his reaction in the dim light that surrounded them, which came from several dying lanterns attached securely to the cavern walls, which had mysteriously decided to turn themselves on at that very moment. Even Emmy was no longer hammering at the bars that separated life and death from each other after hearing the venomous, evil voice and instead began tugging at the professor's jacket so viciously that large amounts of it ripped off on contact, although Layton himself was too terrified to notice. Flora was shaking uncontrollably as if she had a particularly nasty case of flu, with her cheeks as white as chalk and her eyes bulging out of their sockets. Even Clive couldn't comfort her, or convince her that everything would be okay as he looked as if he would faint at any moment. His lips quivered as he forced a prayer out from under his breath. Brenda and Clark were holding onto each other suffocatingly tight with their eyes squeezed shut as the hissing once again filled the room with a petrifying sensation.

The voice cackled loudly once again as Flora forced out a distressed squeak with a great amount of effort, like a minuscule mouse being tormented by a colossal cat. She swayed dangerously on the spot, but this time no one had the courage to catch her. No one had the courage to move a millimetre even, as they gazed helplessly around the cavern.

"What isss thisss now? Professssor Herssshel Layton himssself isss actually sssscared?" hissed the voice in a higher pitch with a tone portraying immense mockery at the puny professor, "Sssurely he isssn't sssscared of a few poisonousss sssnakes!"

The invisible being roared with laughter and then changed their tone completely, sounding more human, but with just as much acid dripping off every word that they spoke.

"Well, well, well. It looks like I underestimated you, _Layton," _it sneered evilly, "You certainly escaped my delightful little trap quicker than I expected you to-_and_ you came running just as I thought you would. Didn't want to miss the 'Grand Finale', did you, Layton?"

The professor suddenly stopped looking so frightened and weak and was immediately filled with a raging anger that scorched all of his fears, doubts and worries to a crisp black ash as he instantly recognised the voice that he loathed so much. Emmy and Clive were dumbfounded at who had spoken, until seeing the look of dangerous rage on Layton's face, upon which they instantly clenched their hands into tight solid fists. They gnashed their teeth together louder than ever as they vowed to take a huge bite out of the figure's tender flesh. Flora didn't change her position in the slightest, but weakly clung onto Emmy's lemon coat as if she was permanently attached to it by an invisible thread. Clark and Brenda had finally released their grip on each other, still looking white and frozen, but their eyes were blazing with a pure hatred so strong that anyone who looked into their eyes would instantly be burnt to death by the force of it.

For the first time in his entire life, all memory of being a gentleman was washed away from Layton's mind as he could think of nothing but revenge on the fiend behind the mystery.

"SHOW YOUR MOSTROUS FACE THIS INSTANT!" Clark bellowed, making the lights quiver at the volume of his powerful voice.

"_Come out where we can see you, or I'll_—"

Layton trailed off, not bothering to finish his threat as the look on his face was obvious enough-not even a blind person could mistake the look of mingled fury on his face. The figure laughed maniacally and the lights in the cavern suddenly blazed into life as the hissing stopped. The loud sound of heavy footsteps flowed to Layton's eardrum like water into a river.

"Or you'll what? I do recall you wanting to be a gentleman if I'm not mistaken and what you said just was _certainly _not gentlemanly-I feel very ashamed of you, Layton. After all, a true gentleman is always polite when talking to a _lady."_

"YOU'RE NO LADY! YOU AREN'T EVEN HUMAN, YOU—" Clive spat ferociously, glaring with repulsive disgust at the figure.

"You are correct, _Clive,"_ the figure purred mockingly, "Nethertheless, Layton, I will fulfil your request-_I'll step forward. _The 'Grand Finale' can wait for a little while. I wish to see your face for the last time…"

The figure made her way to the front to of the cavern until all the light fell on her completely exposing the disguise that she had worn to get what she truly wanted and showing her true characte. The mask of the Lisa that Layton thought he had known melted away like candle wax and was replaced by a devilish bloodthirsty creature. Her sapphire eyes blinked rapidly in the gleam of the light, but with a black shade mixed in them to match the darkness of her soul. Her hair hung low down her back like a mass of snakes spitting venom. Her lips were spread into a wide smile that was most certainly not one to show friendship, but rather one of mockery, evil and wickedness. She continued to glare at the group in a strange type of interest, clearly enjoying the disgusted, outraged looks on all of their faces by spreading her scarlet lips into an even wider grin of madness.

Emmy stared, repulsed, at Lisa's appearance: her pale palms were covered in a bright liquid that ran in plentiful streams down her long fingers as she flicked her nails to get rid of some of it, scowling in disgust. Her lab coat, that was once a snowy white, was now stained in the same coloured liquid as that on her hands, bold, dark patches of the substance standing out like panthers in the winter season. Red dyed the whole of her palms as she maliciously smiled at the sickened look on Layton's face and how much Brenda and Clark resembled corpses from a graveyard for the third time in one hour. There was no mistaking the substance as it gleamed like rubies in the light. Flora buried her head in her hands with the horror of the situation as Clive glared straight into Lisa's eyes with a menacing epression. Layton joined him, looking like he had never hated anyone in his life as much as he did now.

"_Where's Luke?"_ he growled in an unnatural tone,"_What have you done to him?"_

Lisa smirked in contemptment.

"Well...I thought _I _had bad eyesight! Really, _Layton, _isn't the answer to that puzzle _obvious?!"_

Upon saying this, Lisa kicked a small blue ball curled up at her feet, lying as still and frozen as a statue as if the Gorgon had petrified it. Layton stared hard at it for several moments, barely recognising the cheery boy who had once been his lively apprentice. The figure managed an inaudible groan, seeming too weak to make any other form of communication. The blue cotton clothing that had once been a shirt seemed like a torn tattered rag and what was presumed to be shorts were now worthless pieces of material, covered in holes and rips that looked as if they had been made by a knife. Blood the same colour as the substance on Lisa thoroughly soaked the shirt. Peering hard at the figure, Layton noticed it was shaking slightly, whether from fear, pain or cold he did not know. Lisa picked up the figure by the scruff of its neck and held it firmly in front of her. The group took a step back and turned a ghastly white, with feelings too sickening to describe as they stared helplessly at the sight in front of them, most surprised that they hadn't yet fainted from horror.

Luke hung as limp as a rag doll against Lisa's powerful grip, looking barely strong enough to stand on his own feet. It took a while to recognise him due to the horrifying state he was in: as well as the state of his clothes, his whole body wasn't looking too healthy either. He appared so sick and lifeless that Layton would've immediately thought that his apprentice was dead, if he hadn't noticed Luke's frequent shaking. Deep, long cuts and gnashes bit painfully into his cheeks and covered various parts of his limbs, as blood continued to trickle out from some of the deep wounds. Luke appeared to be scarred all over and it was plainly obvious that these cuts had been made with the blood-stained knife that was currently attached to Lisa's belt under her lab-coat. He was a colour ten times paler than his parents, which in itself was shocking, considering how sickly they now appeared. Red marks and bruises were beginning to show from the rope where Lisa had roughly bound his wrists and ankles together to prevent him from resisting her and a strip of her lab-coat had been torn away and placed over his mouth to stop him from crying out.

Never before had Layton been so sickened in his life. Brenda gripped her husband's jacket tightly, a tiny ray of hope in her heart that their son was still alive. Harmed and half tortured to death...but alive...for now. Layton peered helplessly at Luke as his eyes met with the professor's. In that single gesture, all of his feelings were reflected and it was plainly obvious that the boy was terrified. He was no longer struggling; if opening his eyes was too much of a strain for him then no one knew what it would be like for him to manage a harmless kick at Lisa. His eyes fluttered shut once again as quickly as they had opened. Emmy stepped foward, quivering with rage.

"To think that I was exaggerating when I thought you were torturing him," she snarled, "HE'S JUST A HARMLESS CHILD!"

Lisa laughed, making Emmy's blood boil like lava as she hauled Luke even higher into her view.

"Yes, but who didn't say that the brat was _valuable_ to me?!" she cackled menacingly, "I'm surprised that he's finally managed to regain consciousness..."

Flora stopped looking so timid and bravely took a step forward towards Lisa, despite Layton's efforts to restrain her.

"How _dare_ you call Luke a 'brat'!" she shouted, refusing to take her eyes off of Lisa's, "Why did you do this? What do you possibly want with him? If you want a ransom then you can have the whole of my inheritance! There has got to be at least a hundred thousand pieces of gold in there!"

Lisa stopped laughing and looked at Flora as if she was regretting what she had done for a milliscecond, before she began screaming with laughter once again.

"_How DARE you call Luke a brat, Lisa! How horrid you are Lisa! Would you like some money from a girly brat like me, Lisa?" _she wailed in a painful imitation of Flora, "YEAH RIGHT! That is all people care about these days. MONEY. I don't want ANY of that stuff -ike what my precious employer Descole wanted! Mine is for the good of the future- for me anyway!"

Clark and Brenda refused to a move a muscle, now being firmly pressed against the wall and looking in horror at Luke as they kept wishing that the whole thing was a nightmare, but no matter how hard they tried they couldn't wake up from it. This was reality. Clive growled at Lisa and stepped forward as Layton took a step forward too, with an expression of contorted rage on his face.

"What is it about Luke that you need so much?" he asked, having great difficulty resisting the urge to kill her, "What is your plan?"

Lisa snorted with laughter as she tightened her grip on Luke and pulled out Clive's satchel with the head of Medusa inside of it.

"Well, Layton. I must say that I am quite ashamed and let down! You still haven't worked out my intentions? HA! HA! HA! HA! That is just HILARIOUS!"

Lisa sniggered as Clive literally exploded.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT, YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE—"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! I just find it so humorous that _the _famous Professor Hershel Layton can't solve my puzzle! How it came to this-only God knows, but the reason I find it so humorous is that you still haven't worked it out and are giving up on it! A gentleman leaves no puzzle unsolved, do they, Layton?"

Lisa looked happily at Layton as he closed his eyes and desperately tried to figure out her intentions.

"Umm…" Clive murmured as he joined Layton in thinking.

"The famous Professor and puzzle solving _gentleman_ can't solve my puzzle, yet your pathetic little brat had it all worked out in a heartbeat!" she sneered, poking Luke roughly in the shoulder as she spoke, "He had it all worked out from top to bottom and what my intentions were. After all, he did solve part of the puzzle…"

She trailed off with an unnerving glint in her eyes as Emmy whispered to Layton and Clive angrily.

"What on earth is she talking about, Professor?" she asked as Flora ran over to join Clark and Brenda, "What does she mean?"

Lisa looked on in interest at this little conversation and flicked her fingers.

"Think about it, Layton. Perhaps if I play with your minds for a little while then the answer will come to you then!"

Lisa cackled as Layton dived in front of Flora, Emmy and Clive to protect them. Lisa shrugged her shoulders and continued speaking.

"There is one IMPORTANT clue that you have missed out in this mystery. Something that you have easily forgotten about. Something that only your clever little brat could decipher…"

She trailed off as Layton clutched his head at Lisa's words, the pressure of finding that missing clue that he had overlooked pounding inside of his head. Emmy and Clive were greatly struggling too to find the answer, until Flora let out a loud gasp that almost knocked Layton off of his feet.

"You…you…you mean the…stone slab with that Greek…inscription on, don't you?" stammered Flora as the stared hard at Lisa, who clapped her hands together in a mock applause.

"You have _certainly _trained your brats well as assistants, Layton," she said coldly, glaring at Flora and Clive, "A little _too_ well for my liking. Yes, you are correct,_ Flora._ How wonderful to see you all alive again! I thought that 'Gorgon' had slayed you all for good! Pity your blood will be on my hands instead—"

"What does that worthless lump of rock have to do with brutally torturing Luke, though?!" yelled Clive as he clutched onto Flora's hands to prevent her from stepping any further forwards.

Emmy placed her hand on Clive's shoulder and sighed loudly.

"It is the inscription itself that is important," she answered him as she hastily pulled out her notebook and flicked through it, "I wrote down the inscription in case it was of any use later and it looks like I was right! Clive, read it through please."

Nodding obediently, he snatched the paper out of her hands and read it aloud, with his whole voice echoing loudly across the cavern with every syllable he spoke.

_"On the certain day of the certain year, _

_The human race shall cower in fear,_

_After slaying your species until there were none,_

_And now in this world, your species is gone,"_

_But the words have been spoken and with the stone head…" _

Clive scanned the rest of the page thoroughly in silence and suddenly let out an unnerving, loud gasp as he clutched his throat and gagged.

"No…no…no it can't…be…"

"Oh yes, _Clive,_" answered Lisa, enjoying the look on his pale face, "Oh yes it can!"

"You're…you're…YOU'RE INSANE!" he bellowed, clenching his fists as Layton looked on with a confused expression.

He walked over to Clive and held out his hand to him.

"My boy, what do the last few lines say? The ones that you missed?" he asked as Clive shakily handed him the paper.

Layton took one look at the paper and dropped it in shock, glaring evilly at Lisa as she rocked backwards on her heels impatiently.

"Clive is right. You are utterly insane, Lisa!" he shouted as Emmy flinched in surprise at his suddenly changed tone.

Brenda coughed weakly and mustered up enough courage to finally speak.

"What…does it… say…, Hershel?" she rasped as Clark held his wife tightly and looked at Layton with the same question in his bright eyes, "What does it mean?"

The professor picked up the piece of paper from the floor and cleared his dry throat before turning to Brenda and reading the writing aloud.

"_The one with snake's tongue shall awaken you from the dead… This is how to unleash the power of the head of the Gorgon…" _he read hoarsely as Clark turned even whiter and strode forwards towards Layton.

Brenda followed his example.

Flora and Emmy looked at Layton in a bewildered manner as to why he was so worried. Layton looked up at them wearily and held onto their hands tightly.

"What did Lisa say to me yesterday when Luke has asked the snakes what was wrong?" he asked Emmy.

Emmy closed her eyes and thought deeply as the memory came to her swirling like mist and Lisa's astonished words penetrated the swirling mist that surrounded the memory.

"_I still can't believe that your assistant can talk to animals! Honestly, it's such an interesting and uncommon skill! I owe you my thanks, Luke..."_

The memory faded away as the sickening truth revealed itself. Emmy took a step towards Lisa, breathing fire as she inhaled and exhaled.

"You must be JOKING!" she shouted, looking at Layton pleadingly in the hope that he would tell her that it wasn't it true, but when he looked at her with a more aggressive expression, Emmy knew that the truth was painfully obvious.

Layton glared at Lisa and clenched his fists together.

"'_The one with snake's tongue'…_How on earth could I have overlooked this?! Luke can talk to snakes and therefore has what people would call a snake's 'tongue' as he speaks their language. Luke is _'The one with snake's tongue'_. Then…then that…must mean that…you intend to use the stone head of Medusa, this Greek inscription of the ancient spell and Luke to…to…to—"

Layton trailed off as his young assistants finished off his sentence.

"To resurrect the Gorgon race…"

They gasped in unison as Clark and Brenda glared in horror at Lisa, who was now smiling proudly and clapping her hands once again.

"Oh bravo, Layton," she applauded with a fake tone in her voice, "Congratulations I must say! It took you a full HOUR to solve that puzzle, yet your brat did it in one hundredth of that time!"

"I knew it!" yelled Emmy as she advanced even closer towards Lisa, "_That's _why you've kidnapped Luke! You tried to do it the other night while no one was aware, but Luke thought you were the Gorgon and started screaming so you had to think of a bluff quickly, you...you-"

"What…what does it mean? How does Luke speak in snake tongue?" gasped Brenda as she tried to take in all knowledge of the situation as it bombarded her like several dangerous missiles.

Lisa laughed bitterly.

"All that I have to do is read out that spell and then get Luke to say something in snake language. _Then_ the Gorgon race shall be resurrected and destroy all man-kind on the planet, apart from a few faithful followers," she explained, as if she was talking about something really simple like maths work, "Of course, the brat knew this and _of course_ he wouldn't talk in snake language willingly. That was when more drastic measures had to be taken, as you can see yourself," she finished, gesturing to the bleeding wounds covering Luke.

Upon seeing the delighted sneer on Lisa's face, Clark completely lost his mind and turned a luminous shade of scarlet, balling his fists and gnashing his teeth firmly together.

"You treacherous evil monster!" he spat as Brenda insticntivly placed a hand on his arm as a precaution.

Luke stirred a little at the deafening voice that was filling the room as Lisa gazed down at him in an amused manner.

"I'm afraid you missed the main show-you should've seen your precious professor's face when he figured out my intentions at long last!"

She sniggered, looking up at Clark with a bland wicked smile.

Luke slowly lifted his eyelids again and quickly surveyed his surroundings. The blurry faces of the professor, his parents and his friends, whom he'd presumed to be dead, filled his vision. He'd seen the looks on their faces when they'd seen the state of him and his last memory had been the professor's sad eyes before he'd lost consciousness again. He'd only just come back, but the pain seemed worse than ever when his friends were near. If he had throught they'd appeared angry before, then that was nothing compared to what they looked like now. He could see his parents, fighting the urge to run up and pull him to safety.

"L…Luke?" Clark stammered in the calmest tone he could manage, "We're right by you..."

"Please stay with us, sweetheart," Brenda pleaded in a hoarse voice.

Luke wriggled uncomfortably against Lisa's powerful grip whilst Layton looked helplessly on, wishing that he could assure Luke that everything would be alright. If his parents' comments didn't reassure him, then nothing would. The boy let out a weak muffled cry before shaking his head as roughly as he dared so that the gag slipped away.

"D...D...Dad? Mum? Profess...sor...," he croaked in a wavering voice, a tear dripping down his scarred face, "I...I couldn't...I w...wouldn't...I thought t...t...that...I was d...doing the r...r...r...right t...t...thing...to...to not...do as she..."

"M...my boy...," Layton answered in a hushed tone, trying to keep his voice calm for his apprentice's sake, "You did the right thing...we're...so proud of you...Please believe me when I say that...everything will be okay..."

He managed a final comforting look at the boy before averting his gaze back to the cruel smirk painted on Lisa's face.

"I'm warning you now, Lisa," he started in what was meant to sound like a threatening tone, "you will not prevail in your plans-unless Luke will do so willingly which he quite clearly will not. This is all just useless to you- and believe me when I say that all of this shall be over soon!"

"Yes-it will be over, _very_ soon," she sniggered in response.

She pulled the material back over Luke's mouth to silence him and threateningly drew out her knife, stabbing him in the upper arm. Luke closed his eyes in agony and let out a muffled cry of pain as the knife cut into the flesh and blood spurted from the fresh wound. Clark and Brenda snarled viciously as they instantly sprinted towards Lisa, both of them looking like they wanted to rip Lisa's head off on the very spot. Clark thundered menacingly towards the smirking girl with Brenda close behind him, looking as furious as himself. Clark knew that he looked like an utter monster with the expression he had on his face, but he couldn't care less at this moment in time. Lisa swung the knife through the air in a playful manner and stabbed him again to torment his parents, who were now metres away from her. Clive and the professor immediately dashed out at Brenda and Clark, gripping their wrists painfully so that they were forced to a stop, much to their annoyance.

"Clive! For goodness sake! _Let. Go. Of. My. Wrist!" _growled Brenda, frantically trying to push him away from her.

Layton gripped Clark's sleeve as he turned on the Professor with eyes that bulged out of their sockets in his uncontrollable madness.

"LET GO, HERSHEL!" he roared as he struggled desperately to advance towards his son, "THAT CREATURE IS TORTURING MY SON AND YOU EXPECT ME TO _STAND BY AND FLIPPING TAKE IT?!"_

_"ENOUGH_!" shouted Layton in a tone ten times as loud as Clark's, "CLARK! BRENDA! CONTROL YOURSELVES—"

"IF THIS IS ABOUT NOT ACTING LIKE A TRUE LADY AND A GENTLEMAN, HERSHEL—"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT BEING A GENTLEMAN!" Layton yelled furiously as the group looked up at him in disbelief.

Even Luke had stopped struggling and gazed at Layton with frightened, watery eyes.

"I CARE ABOUT LUKE'S SAFETY! BEING IN THE POSITION HE IS IN NOW MEANS THAT TAKING A RISK IS HIGHLY DANGEROUS-AS _SHE_ IS CAPEABLE OF DOING ANYTHING RIGHT NOW TO HIM AND DO I NEED TO REMIND YOU, BRENDA, OF WHAT NEARLY HAPPENED TO LUKE WHEN CLIVE ATTEMPTED TO SAVE HIM?!"

Brenda immediately stopped struggling and looked up at the Professor with terrified eyes, hardly able to believe what had become of her as Clark stopped too, gazing horrified at Lisa as she hovered the knife dangerously towards Luke's throat again, but Luke was too weak to thrash at her. Brenda fell to her knees in horror and began sobbing hysterically. Clark shakily helped her up and supported her, looking immensely guilty himself.

"I'm…I'm…sorry, Hershel," Brenda snivelled as she looked at Lisa pleadingly to lower her knife down to a safer position, "I just…I just—"

"It's okay, Brenda," he said softly as Emmy, Flora and Clive continued glaring at Lisa with a look of deepest loathing.

After composing themselves a little they backed behind Layton in case they raged out at her again. Luke let a few more tears roll down his cheek, due to another cut that Lisa had given him after he attempted to give a muffled response to Layton.

"_Lisa,"_ growled Emmy as she pronounced the word in the most hurtful tone she could manage, "we know that you used to get bullied at school for your interest in Greek myths and snakes, but _surely _that isn't enough to want to wipe out humans and resurrect the Gorgon race. Why do you want to do it?"

Lisa spat on the ground in front of her and used her free hand to flick her hair back behind her ears casually, growling at Emmy's question.

"_Revenge,"_ she snarled bitterly, "On those who took away my true happiness! The only thing worth living for! Those who separated him from me!"

Clive gasped at Lisa's outburst as he rewound his mind back to the photo on that old desk.

"Do you mean your grandfather?" he asked in a slightly calmer tone, but his eyes were still glaring at her angrily, "Who separated him from you?"

Lisa gripped Luke even tighter and clenched her free hand over the sharp blade of her knife.

"Selfish _humans," _she growled, "People who didn't want to take the truth that _they_ really existed! My grandfather was my life! He was the only one who showed kindness to me! Then when they refused to believe the truth, they separated him from me! Locked him away like an insane madman! What did that do to me? WHAT DID IT DO?! KILLED ME! THAT'S WHAT IT DID!"

* * *

**_Twelve years ago_**

_I ran down the path as fast as my feet would carry me, faster than the wind, faster than light…just fast. The fastest that I'd ran in my life. I threw my head to the side and swivelled it in every possible direction, my heart hammering against my chest loudly. I could hear noises: scuffling, yelling, screaming and a voice begging in a terrified tone. It was my granddad's voice and that was why I was running so fast to get back to my house. Eventually it came into view, but what I saw was just not what I expected: three large white vans were parked outside of our house, with bright lights on top of them and many people were running out of them and forming a cluster in the middle of the garden path._

_"Granddad?" I called in a shaky tone, as I had a strange sense that something bad had happened. _

_The birds were tweeting sweetly in the trees and the blue sky was beautiful, but this didn't dampen my worries. As I approached the gate, I saw a sight that I would never be able to forget for my whole life: four large men had a strong grip on my granddad and were roughly pulling him away from our house, opening the doors in one of the old vans as they struggled to stop his movements. I gazed into his face with tears running down my cheeks. His sapphire eyes were wet with tears and his face appeared suddenly seemed aged and a sickly pale as they grasped his weak arms tightly and pulled him away without a care._

_"You can't do this!" he was shouting, "You have to listen to me! I'm not—"_

_"Oh, but we can, Mr Adamson," the tallest man said, dressed from head to foot in white clothes that looked like a medics outfit, "We have the legal power and rights to do this- and I think we've heard enough."_

_"Yeah!" interrupted another one who was short and stubby with dark bristly hair, "The nation has heard enough of your mad pathetic claims on 'Gorgons' being real! You're ill and need help!"_

_"Please try and cooperate, sir," said the smallest one, who looked guiltily at my granddad, "I'm sorry, but we have no choice. We'll get you better soon and—"_

_"I'M NOT CRAZY!" my granddad howled as he tried to escape their grasp, "I'M NOT! I NEED TO LIVE HERE! I NEED TO BE WITH MY GRANDDAUGHTER! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HER!"_

_"Restrain the old fool," muttered the tall man as the shorter one pulled out a pair of straps and tied them onto my granddad's wrists. _

_I was utterly speechless as the tears fell thick and fast down my face. Why were they treating him like a common criminal? What had he ever done to them? He was loved by all as far as I could see and now they were arresting him or taking him to some unknown place far away._

_"LISA!" howled my granddad as they shoved him closer towards the van, "LISA! PLEASE HELP ME!" _

_I screamed and ran towards him with my arms spread into a wide embrace to hug him and punch those horrible people who were treating him so horribly, but a firm hand pinned my right arm to my side and blocked my granddad out of my view. The man picked me up and held me tightly as I screamed and tried to wriggle away from him. They placed my granddad in the van and slammed the doors firmly. He scrabbled at the window, still calling my name._

_"GRANDDAD! NO!" I yelled, tugging viciously at the man's coat, "PLEASE! HE ISN'T MAD! HE'S MY GRANDDAD! I WANT TO SEE HIM—"_

_"PLEASE DON'T HURT HER!" he sobbed through the glass window keeping the two of us apart. _

_The man looked at me and sighed._

_"Miss Lisa," he addressed me as he loosened his grip a little, "Rest assured that your granddad will be fine." _

_I sobbed and screamed loudly until my throat was red raw before the man patted my head gently._

_"Please…please tell me where you're taking…him," I begged, watching as the four men climbed into the front and started the engine._

_"He's going away for a little while to a special hospital. A first class one. Don't worry, he'll be taken care of and have everything he wants: books, artefacts, leisure items—" _

_I knew that he was lying, but it was only to comfort me. I glared after the men-I was only twelve._

_"Not me though…" I corrected as I blew him a last kiss, "Can I…can I see him?"_

_"Maybe…" the man said, in a tone that clearly stated that I couldn't and he was shocked by the fact that I'd even suggested such a preposterous idea, "as for you, missy…" _

_I winced at being called this by a stranger._

_"Where are your parents?" _

_I froze instantly, knowing that if I told the truth then something bad could happen, but granddad always told me to tell the truth as it was the right thing to do._

_"My…my parents are…dead…" _

_I trailed off as he shook his head sadly and nodded to some of the men behind him._

_"That's very sad, Miss Lisa, "he said, in a tone that really did portray sadness, "I'm afraid that I'll have to take you to the orphanage until we can find you a new home. Let's go."_

_He began pulling me towards the car as my granddad kept shouting after me. I began crying loudly as the man tried his hardest to comfort me in my current state. _

_"He'll be fine and so will you," he said firmly as he placed me in the backseat of the car and strapped me in tightly._

_He climbed into the front with another man and started the engine. I turned around in the back and saw the terrified look on my granddad's face-probably for the last time. I waved goodbye to him as he closed his eyes and said a prayer, until the engine sparked to life and drove away down the rocky road, taking my granddad away from me, taking my happiness away from me. I couldn't stand it and began crying all over again as the man in the front tried his hardest to comfort me._

_"I love you granddad…" I sobbed as I stared out towards the new horizon, unprepared for a new change and a new life that awaited me at the end of the long road in front of me. _

_The ride to the orphanage took one hour, although it seemed like a few seconds. The woman in charge took my things and dragged me inside as I clung on tightly to the man, begging him not to leave me. It seemed insane, but even though he was one of the people who had taken my granddad away from me, he was the only person there who had been nice to me. He smiled sadly and left me at the orphanage, the hell hole where my attitude to life completely and utterly changed forever…_

* * *

"I was permanently tormented and bullied at that orphanage," Lisa explained with a loud, long sigh, "I was so miserable- so I escaped and lived rough on the streets for several days until I was ill and starving. I came across a lab in the middle of the storm and slept under the porch for the night. When I woke up, I was inside the lab and this one man was looking down and comforting me. He asked me about myself and why I was sleeping under his roof and I told him that I had no place to go. He said that if I worked hard for him as his assistant then he would take me and in and look after me like a true father. I asked him his name and he replied: 'Jean'. We were happy for so long together, but then we got into an argument one day and _Descole_ threw me out, which is _how _I knew _him_."

The group had been silent through Lisa's explanations and even started to feel a little bit of pity for the poor girl. The professor quickly glanced at Luke, who now had his eyes firmly closed as if trying to block out her memory. Lisa had obviously told him her sad story already. Layton looked at her with large eyes, speaking in a softer tone, but still looking infuriated.

"Why...why do you have a grudge against the professor?" Flora asked in a frightened tone, "You clearly have something against him that makes you hate him-"

"_He_ was the reason that Jean stopped loving me! His mind became obsessed with beating this one man...and when he threw me out...I was determined to get my revenge on the one who had taken away my new found happiness..."

"That's not fair! You can't blame the professor! He didn't mean to-"

"That's enough, Flora," he said slowly, "I understand how you feel, Lisa. How will this help though—"

"Don't you understand?!" she shouted, "As my granddad was taken to that _asylum _everyone laughed and jeered at him. No one respected his work anymore. All of it-poof! Gone! In one ear and out of the other. Everyone thought that he was crazy and didn't believe him, which is why resurrecting the Gorgon race will help- it will prove to the world that my granddad was not crazy! That he was not wrong! That he was telling the truth and they will all see what selfish monsters they have been…before the Gorgons wipe off humans with hearts of stone and leave the pure good ones where they belong. Surely you can see why, Professor. Do you understand me? How I feel?"

Luke opened his eyes again and looked sadly at the professor. That simple gesture made the professor's answer final. Layton shook his head as he looked into the terrified eyes of Luke, in reply to her previous statement. Clive stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Please, Lisa," he said softly, "Don't do this. I tried to do an act of vengeance not too long ago and look where it landed me: in prison at such a young age and several injured, innocent people. I was hated and feared by everyone, apart from these guys," he said, gesturing towards Layton, Luke, Flora, Emmy and Luke's parents, "Just, please stop. Let Luke go and I'm sure that we can find a way to prove your grandfather wasn't crazy. Just…Lisa…please—"

"ENOUGH!" she roared, causing Clive to back away in shock and Flora to tremble at the tone in her powerful voice; "You're all the same! You don't care about me! NO ONE CARES ABOUT ME APART FROM MY GRANDDAD! ALL HUMANS ARE EVIL! ALL HUMANS HAVE HEARTS OF STONE AND I SHALL HAVE GREAT PLEASURE IN WATCHING YOU ALL DIE UNDER THE GAZE OF THE GORGONS!"

"LISA! PLEASE!" Emmy begged, "IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS—"

"_PLEASE_ listen to us, Lisa!" pleaded Flora as Layton clutched her hand tightly, "We can end this! We can help prove your granfather was innocent! If you let Luke go and stop this—"

"I DON'T NEED ANY FRIENDS!" howled Lisa loudly, "I DON'T NEED _ANYONE!_"

"LISA! YOU HAVE NO IDEA OF THE DESTRUCTION THAT IT WILL CAUSE—"

"CONVERSATION OVER!" she bellowed, sending Flora rearing back in terror, "I THINK THAT WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR THE 'GRAND FINALE' LONG ENOUGH NOW!"

Lisa snarled aggressively and backed away into the shadows, dragging Luke with her as Clark watched her leave with a detesting look. Luke had started struggling again, but Lisa was too furious to care. Layton ran over to Clive and Emmy to plan how they could stop Lisa, until Clark let out a loud gasp of shock. The thundering of footsteps could be heard from where Layton stood, as he noticed that Brenda was nowhere near Clark-when she had been a minute ago. Screaming with rage, Brenda ran swiftly across the cavern with her hair whipping her back ferociously.

"YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS, LISA!" she spat as she got closer to Lisa with every second that passed, ignoring the pleading yells from her terrified husband.

"BRENDA! COME BACK HERE NOW!" Clark pleaded as Layton called after her loudly.

Emmy turned around and sprinted after Brenda with a superhuman effort, the same look imprinted on her face as Brenda's. Her mind was firmly focused on stopping Luke's mother, before any harm came to her.

"BRENDA! PLEASE STOP!" she yelled with a great effort as her lungs felt like they would explode.

Lisa smirked from the block on which she was holding Luke and clapped her hands together loudly, murmering quitely under her breath.

"_I require some assisssstance..."_ she hissed quitely as Luke's eyes widened in terror.

Brenda continued running, absolutely determined not to let the slightest thing stand in her way. She was standing just a few metres away from Lisa, until the loud hissing filled the room once more, much closer now and sounding twice as angry. Emmy gasped and sped up, with her arms outstretched and taking each step as an enormous jump.

"BRENDA! TURN AROUND! NOW!" she yelled desperately as the snakes instantly shot out like poison darts from the darkness.

Brenda finally noticed and yelped as she tried to leap over one them. Layton had to restrain Clark to stop him running out, completely forgetting about Flora as she wriggled away from Layton and dashed off after Emmy. She ran as fast as her feet could carry her, breathing heavily.

"EMMY! PLEASE BE CAREFUL!" she squealed as she dodged several of the snakes.

Layton immediately realised her absence and leapt forward after her, but several hissing snakes blocked his path and he had no choice but to helplessly watch as his daughter plunged into further danger. A high pitched scream issued across the other side of the cavern as Emmy collapsed to her knees and crawled over to Brenda, who had fallen onto her side after being bitten on the ankle by a large snake. She was shuddering violently as the snakes continued to slither around her.

"NO!" gasped Emmy as the same snake that had bitten Brenda bit her on the ankle.

she fell next to Brenda, who had nearly lost consciousness.

"HRMMPH! MMPH!" yelled Luke as he desperately tried to call Emmy and his mother to no avail.

Lisa sniggered cruelly as she ordered her snakes to advance.

"NOOOOOOO! BRENDA! EMMY!" screamed Clark as Layton pressed him and Clive against the wall.

"FLORA! LOOK OUT!" yelled Layton as Flora squealed and tripped over a large rock that sent her flying and landing in a heap on the floor as the snakes circled her, looking hungrily into her eyes as they filled with terrified tears.

Luke stared speechless at what was happening to his friends. For a few seconds he just stared at them, before he began to thrash wildly in Lisa's tight grip.

"MMPH! HRMPH-MMPH-HRMPH! MMPH!" he shouted, forcing out muffled pleas as Lisa looked down at him evilly and tightened her grip on him.

"What's the matter? Finally feeling cooperative?!"

She grinned maliciously as she tugged the material out of his mouth so that he could speak freely again. Luke turned a ghastly pale as he stared into the terrified eyes of Flora and the unconscious forms of his mother and Emmy.

"Yes…" spluttered Luke, through the tears that ran down his cheeks but failed to obscure his vision, "YES!"

"I'm not convinced," she smirked as she clapped her hands and gestured towards Clark, Layton and Clive.

Immediately, the snakes slithered menacingly towards the group, their fangs protruding from their jaws and their eyes showing a murderous look. Luke gasped and began thrashing again.

"_YES! _I'LL…I'LL…I'LL DO IT! I'LL DO IT, JUST PLEASE…_PLEASE _TELL THEM TO LEAVE THEM ALONE! _PLEASE!" _Luke pleaded hysterically as he gazed guiltily at his friends and at their terrified faces.

"_Order the snakes to yourself,"_ she growled, gesturing towards them, "You're the only one who can- otherwise my snakes will have enough snacks to last them a whole week!"

Luke looked fearfully down into the cavern as Lisa pressed a button and the block that they were on immediately shot up to a higher level. Lisa released her grip on Luke a little as she pulled out the stone head of Medusa, cackling loudly.

"This is for you, Granddad!" she yelled maniacally as she began to chant loudly:

_On the certain day of the certain year _

_The Human race shall cower in fear…" _

Luke began shaking as he stared into the wide panicking eyes of his father, Clive and the professor as they were forced to back further against the wall. Clive truned eveb plaer and began shaking almost as much as Luke.

"_After slaying your species until there were none,_

_And now in this world, your species is gone…"_

Flora screamed even louder and struggled valiantly to back away from the snakes as they slithered over her wrists with their fangs out and ready. Luke was literally sobbing as he gazed helplessly at her, struggling against his bonds as he was almost tempted to leap down into the cavern and save her.

"_Now the words have been spoken and with the stone head…" _

Clark screamed with Clive as the snakes brushed against their feet, now only centimetres away from claiming his friends. Flora began crying out to the professor to save her.

"NO!" Luke screeched.

_"The one with snake's tongue…" _

Clive gripped the Professor tightly, squeezing his eyes shut so that he didn't witness their gory deaths.

"Goodbye, Clive! Goodbye, Professor! Goodbye, Mr Triton! Goodbye, Luke!" sobbed Flora as the snakes readied their position near Flora's wrist.

"FLORA!" yelled Clive as he let out a disturbing wail of fear, "It's been nice knowing you, Professor! You too, Mr Triton!"

"This is it…I'm coming, Brenda…" sighed Clark as Layton gripped his hand even tighter.

"Flora, Clive, Clark, Luke…It has been nice knowing you too…" answered Layton, being the only one to keep his eyes open.

"NO! PROFESSOR! DAD! CLIVE! FLORA!" screamed Luke even louder.

"DON'T DO IT, LUKE!" shouted Layton as a snake tried to bite him on the ankle, "THIS IS JUST WHAT SHE WANTS!"

"_Shall awaken you from the dead!" _

The snakes were incredibly close now. It was now or never. The snake sprang at Flora at the same time as the others sprung at Layton, Clark and Clive.

"_STOP IT! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" _yelled Luke before he could stop himself.

Layton stopped and gasped after hearing what he had dreaded the most: A jumble of strange hissing noises that had issued from Luke's mouth. The words had been spoken. This had to be a dream.

"LUKE!" yelled Layton as the snakes stopped in their tracks instantly after hearing Luke's command.

He froze and guiltily looked down.

"Professor!" he screamed, "_W...what have I done?" _

Lisa grinned cruelly and cackled loudly for several moments in a high pitched maniacal tone as she tugged at Luke's shoulder roughly.

"You have just helped me resurrect the Gorgons," she answered evilly, as a wide grin clothed her face, "Now, comes the rise of the Gorgon race!"

_Sorry folks but…IT'S ANOTHER DARN CLIFF-HANGER! I'm so sorry to keep you waiting! 52 reviews?! I can't thank you people enough for reviewing! Please let me know what you think of this chapter! The next one will be up next week so I'll have to leave you waiting for a while! Thanks again! Plant peace for the planet and see you around! Abitat Eco :) :) :) :) :)_


	13. Chapter 12 The rise of the gorgons

**Chapter 12- The rise of the gorgons**

Layton stared around the cavern with wide dark eyes that showed a swirling pool of terror forming in his pupils, as he gripped onto the cavern wall tightly for support, hardly able to keep his balance. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening. It was all a nightmare and they hadn't even arrived at America yet. Luke was safe. Clark and Brenda were safe. Everyone was alive and unharmed. Layton blinked and then he blinked again, desperately wanting to kick the visions out of him and wake up into the real world in his warm soft bed. He opened his eyes fully, but the scene around him was exactly the same: he was still forced back against the wall being squashed like a sardine in a tightly packed tin, Clark was staring in horror at Brenda's still body and the look of extreme guilt on Luke's face as he screwed his hands into tight fists and blinked repeatedly as if hoping for the same effect as Layton. Clive had fallen to the floor in a heap and had his hands shielding his face, cowering in the corner after having been too terrified to hear Luke speak the dreaded words. Flora had finally mustered up enough courage to raise her head slightly from the ground and peer up gratefully at Luke, with eyes that glistened like diamonds. Emmy lay still and frozen on the ground in the same unconscious state as Brenda.

Layton pulled his top hat over his eyes as he stared at their motionless forms: he knew perfectly well that the snakes' bites were poisonous and that it would only be a matter of time before they both ceased to exist in the world. Layton looked guiltily at the terrified shocked faces surrounding him, wishing that he could've been of more help in the predicament and saved all of their lives before it was too late, like the gentleman that he was, but his look of guilt didn't even match up to Luke's by one per cent. The boy looked as if he just wanted to commit suicide there and then, with his face turning steadily paler with every second that passed, his body being limp as if standing up was too much of a strain for him, as if he had suddenly been turned into an elderly pensioner and his eyes just gazed helplessly at the horrified looks on his friends' faces. He felt as if he had let them down. No, not just them-the whole human race. The truth had finally dawned on him: he had resurrected the entire gorgon species and soon they would wipe out all humanity. Unless of course, Lisa was bluffing the whole time just to scare the wits out of them. Lisa pulled Luke closer to her and glared at him with a look of deepest evil coming from the fires of Hell itself. There was a satisfying expression on her face as her lips spread into an even wider grin and Luke instantly knew that by the look on her face, she certainly wasn't bluffing- there was no mistaking what she had planned.

"W...w...well Hershel…," stuttered Clark as he peered desperately into his friend's dark eyes, "What…what is the plan?"

Layton looked at Clark sadly, extending his arm and wrapping his trembling fingers over Clark's, squeezing them for comfort as the colour faded from his face.

"Clark…," Layton started in an uncomfortable tone, "I…I…I don't see a way out of this…"

Clark took Layton's hand and passed on the comforting warm sensation of the feeling of having your dearest friend by your side when your time finally came. Clive stirred and still cowering, he slowly removed his hands from his face and opened one eyelid to check that he was not dreaming before opening the other and scrambling to his feet in a hurry, after seeing the look of horror on the two adults' faces.

"Professor! What has happened? Are we dead? Are we alive? What's going on? WILL YOU PLEASE ANSWER MY QUESTION? !" Clive yelled as the Professor suddenly remembered his presence.

He let go of Clark's hand and gripped Clive's jacket firmly, pushing him behind him so that he could hardly breathe from his new position. Flora whimpered as she struggled to sit up, straightening out her bow and crawling towards the Professor with a pleading look in her eyes.

"H…H…Help…" she begged in a cracked, hoarse voice.

Clive threw the Professor aside and dashed off towards Flora, not letting the slightest thing stand in his way as he gritted his teeth in determination and grasped her hand tightly, like he would never part with it for all of the gold in an empire. He pulled her firmly back towards the Professor and Clark before any of the snakes could take a chunk out of her ankle. Clive's faced glowed scarlet as he dragged her to safety and he pushed her behind him firmly, so that the only thing she could see was the dark blue marine colour of Clive's velvet jacket, now torn and ruined instead of what it used to be.

"Stay behind me, Flora!" he ordered as he readied himself in a fighting stance next to the Professor, who was staring at Clive as if he had never seen him before.

Flora tried to answer Clive, but he was forcing her so tightly against the wall that she thought that her heart and lungs would explode. She managed to create some breathing room and looked across at Clive, whose eyes were blazing with fury and loathing and she timidly tugged at his sleeve with a small smile on her cool face.

"C…C…Clive…," Flora whispered softly into his ear, "You…you came back for me…you protected me…you—"

"Of course I did, Flora," he answered as he gave the Professor a reassuring look, "I would never just leave you there. Saving a lady in need is the duty of every gentleman and a true gentleman will NEVER give up without a fight!"

"Awww! Last moment goodbyes…_how touching_," Lisa sneered bitterly as she gazed down at the small creatures below her, "It looks like the show is going to start!"

Upon saying this, she gestured to the centre of the room and the group gasped in unison as a ferocious howling wind gushed out of the floor and ran around the room at a great speed, howling and roaring as loud as a lion and lashing out at everything in sight with invisible mighty claws that spelt immediate destruction wherever it went. It echoed continuously across the whole cavern, seeming to whistle a tune of death and destruction as it hauled around large rocks littering the cavern floor like conkers in a gale and seemed to be aiming them directly at the Professor, Clark, Flora and Clive, as a loud, eternal shriek began to emit from the depths of its monstrous mouth and a loud pulse pumped from its cyclone-like heart. The wind that surrounded them had got to have twice the force of a hurricane, as Clive had to hold onto Flora's wrist with the Professor holding onto Clive and Clark holding onto Layton so tightly that the bones that they were holding were in severe danger of breaking, as they fought valiantly to stay on their feet, being in danger of being crushed against the wall by the horrifying wind.

Flora's hair whipped her neck hundreds of times so that marks began to show as if she had been lashed with the 'cat-o-nine-tails' whip, that they used long ago, as Clive's cap was devoured by the wind as it snatched it with ease off his head and the Professor had to hold his top hat extremely tightly onto his head to prevent the wind from claiming it. Flora screamed in terror as the volume increased, now howling louder than a banshee and her ear drums pulsed rhythmically with the volume of decibels that they were being fed. Lisa's laugh was still audible over the noise, which seemed completely unnatural, due to the fact that the wind prevented Layton from hearing any of his friends, even if they shouted incredibly loudly through a megaphone. Luke was screaming at the top of his voice, but no one could hear him over the roaring beast that was becoming stronger and stronger.

"THE GORGONS ARE RISING! THE GORGONS ARE RISING! THERE IS NOTHING THAT WE CAN DO!" bellowed Clark as a bright light began to form in the centre of the room, from where the wind had surfaced.

Surprisingly, the wind hadn't affected Brenda, Emmy, Lisa or Luke, as they weren't moving an inch, yet Layton and the others felt like they were being catapulted through space into another void as Clive was forced upside down and the blood flooded his head.

"WHY NOT MAKE YOURSELVES COMFORTABLE? ENJOY YOUR LAST LIVING MOMENTS!" Lisa mocked as Luke fought furiously to get out of her grip, "AFTER ALL, YOU WON'T LIVE LONG WHEN THE GORGONS COME-WHICH SHOULD BE ANY MOMENT NOW!"

Luke gnashed his teeth at Lisa's words and with all of his strength kicked her hard on the leg, causing her to cry out in pain and sending a strange device from her belt hurtling through the air. The light in the centre of the room became brighter and brighter until it blazed like all of the stars in the universe combined together, like it would melt Layton's eyeballs instantly, but the wind was finally starting to cease as if the monster was slowly dying from the light at its source. Clive took the opportunity to fling himself onto his side, grimacing as the blood flowed through his veins and made him feel as if he was on fire. Flora was still screaming as her grip on Clive became looser and the wind dragged her upwards. The wind finally stopped, leaving behind just a disturbing breeze that sent a chill down their spines. It threw them roughly back down to the ground with a bang as Clive collided with a large piece of rock, nursing the swollen lump on his forehead and cursing the wind continuously. Flora fell directly on top of Clive as he cushioned her large fall.

The device soared through the air and Clark had just barely had the chance to leap out and grab it before it shattered, as soon as it came in contact with the ground. He grabbed it single handily and rolled onto his side to cushion his fall. Layton ran over to him, whilst Flora and Clive held each other tightly, each one relying on the other and looking immensely relieved to be back on the ground. Clark grumbled and studied the device in his hand in more detail: it appeared to be a remote of some sort, with a strange array of wires and buttons with strange symbols that looked like it controlled something. He handed it to Layton, who scooped it out of his hand and peered at it closely, not having time to admire its craft and splendour.

"As I thought," he murmured, pressing the button firmly with his index finger, "This is the button to release the bars over the door!"

The bars were immediately pulled upwards by invisible hands with a loud _clang,_ which failed to deafen Luke's screams as Lisa once again sank her knife deeply into his shoulder blade, cursing as the bars vanished and the escape route was free.

"GET OUT OF HERE, PROFESSOR!" yelled Luke, trying to ignore the pain flooding through his body, "GET TO SAFETY BEFORE—"

"SHUT IT, YOU LITTLE—" began Lisa coldly as the metal door flew open.

In raced a large figure, clad in grey and black with his cape swishing gracefully behind his back as he had to hold his hands over his eyes to shield them from the glare of the light, as if it would penetrate the contents of his icy white mask. His teeth were gritted and he snarled as he caught sight of Lisa on top of the platform, shrieking like a maniac. Layton looked at him with a shocked expression, but a grateful look of thanks as the figure rushed to Layton's side and positioned himself in a stance that made him look like a starving, wild bear that had just caught a pleasant aroma of its foolish prey. Flora squealed frightfully and huddled against the wall as Clive looked over at the figure with disbelief.

"Eek! Not you again!" yelped Flora as the masked figure fixed her with a steely glare.

He took a few moments observing Flora's wariness before turning his attention to the platform, frowning as he caught sight of Luke's current state with an expression that portrayed the tiniest amount of pity.

"It's nice of you to come back, Descole," said the Professor as he gave Flora a reassuring look, "How did you know where we were though? How did you get down here?"

"Secret passage," he said matter-of-factly, "Just outside the gift shop; I discovered it whilst I was working here. It revealed a staircase that went all of the way down to a dead end. If you rubbed a special stone on the wall, however, it took you here. The door was locked though and I thought nothing of it, so I turned back. However, I discovered the passage you took too...but it was easier taking the latter...avoiding bruises and the best way of staying alive..."

"Very clever...and useful..." the professor shouted, trying to be heard over the noise.

Descole grunted in approval and swivelled his head quickly around the cavern to study his surroundings.

"I see Triton's still alive," he said in serious tone, "What are you going to do to stop _that creature,_ Layton? What _is_ this light anyway?"

Lisa looked down at Descole in satisfaction as she tightened her grip on Luke once again.

"Why, I've used the brat and the stone head to resurrect the gorgon race of course!" she yelled, bellowing with laughter at the crazed and bewildered look on Descole's face as he struggled to take the truth in.

"Err…Please tell me that you're bluffing," began Descole, looking at Layton as if hoping for support but not succeeding in gaining anything, "I thought that _I _was mad!"

Clark glared at Descole and placed his hands firmly on his hips with his hands still clenched into tight fists.

"Well you are!" he shouted over Lisa's maniacal laughter, "What do _you_ want? ! Come to have another shot at making Layton's life a misery? !"

"Oh purr-lease!" moaned Descole as he drew his sword from his belt, "I can't let you guys get battered! That would be too unfair! You would've been back by now if there wasn't a problem and when there's a problem, Descole has to be involved! Anyway, where is that Altava woman and your corpse-like wife?"

Clark snarled in response, but gestured over to the still forms of his wife and Emmy as Layton looked at Descole as if they were childhood friends. Descole glared repulsively at the snakes as they dispersed in all directions and he drew out a large bottle of dark, blue liquid from a pouch in the side of his belt, shaking it carefully before looking at Clark confidently. Layton studied it carefully; he had never seen any liquid like this before.

"Look here, Mr Triton," he began, holding the bottle high so that there was no way he couldn't see it, "I can help Altava and Mrs Triton, but you have to trust me."

Clark's look softened, but his hands remained glued to his hips as he shook his head in a confused manner.

"I don't get this. You tried to capture us all and now you _want to help us? !"_ he exclaimed, trying to pull Descole away from Brenda and Emmy, "Get away from them!"

"I may be evil, but I am a scientist!" he reminded him as he uncorked the bottle and poured some of the contents into Brenda's mouth, "This is an antidote against snake bites! I created it and tested it myself. It works on even the most poisonous snake bites in a matter of minutes as it neutralises the posion incredibly quickly so that the victim is as good as new in a few minutes. I've been keeping it for emergencies and _this_ is definitely an emergency!"

"How do you know?"

"I got bitten by a cobra a few months ago...not nice AT ALL! I designed the antidote and it cured me instantly...I'm only doing this because its the best way of stopping that monster up there!"

He did the same to Emmy until the bottle was empty before standing back up and looking at Layton with a grin.

"They should come around in a few minutes," he explained coolly, "For now, how do we kill this monster of a—"

Descole paused suddenly as a piercing, loud hiss echoed around the cavern, coming directly from the centre of the light that was now swirling rapidly and sending several luminous sparks around the cavern in all directions. This hiss sounded ferociously evil and dangerous as Layton's heart froze to stone in his chest- that wasn't the hiss of a snake. Luke stopped struggling as the noise met his ears, turning completely white with sickness and horror.

"NOOOO!" he wailed loudly with what remained of his voice, "IT CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

"Oh yes it can, Luke," said Lisa silkily, gazing adoringly at the swirling structure many feet below her, "It is happening and there is nothing that you or anyone else can do to stop it! This is the future of the human race, Luke-and you have helped me achieve it! I suppose that I should thank you! How does it feel to help wipe out an entire race?"

Luke howled with emotional agony as Clark tried his hardest to keep the anger and fear out of his voice.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HER, LUKE!" he bellowed as Flora and Clive ran over to join the Professor, with Flora being extra careful about the distance between her and Descole, "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS YOU—"

"SAYS HE WHO WILL BE TURNED INTO STONE IN A FEW MINUTES!" she yelled back as Luke tried to leap out of her arms to join his friends below him, "I suppose that you deserve to live with this as your reward," she said nastily to Luke as he attempted to kick her again, but to no avail.

She ripped another piece of material off of her lab-coat and whilst holding Luke in one hand, used her other one to tie the material securely around Luke's eyes to serve as an effective blindfold, making sure that it was tight enough before nodding satisfactorily and grinning evilly.

"After all, we wouldn't want you to catch a glimpse of the gorgons, would we?"

A light bulb suddenly clicked in Layton's brain as he peered around at the scared faces of his assistants and friends. The swirling structure was becoming fiercer.

"Oh my God!" yelled Clive, pointing a hand at the centre of the room, "That's a portal! The gorgons will be coming into our world through the portal! What can we do, Professor? !"

Layton looked at Clive and ripped off several strips of material from his jacket before handing them to the members of the group with a determined look on his face.

"Put these on, or close your eyes!" he ordered as they looked at him in a puzzled manner, "That way you won't catch a glimpse of the gorgons and can still fight them—"

"With what exactly? !" yelled Flora as she held hers at arms-length as if it was a particularly grubby rag.

"It's the only way Flora! We must all be brave and strong! I would normally tell you not to get involved, but I have no choice in this case. You do have a point though: how can we hope to beat them?" asked Layton to himself as Descole sighed loudly.

"Oh, come on! Am I the only person prepared?" shouted Descole as he threw down five long swords, "There is enough for five of you, but I think it will do!"

Layton looked at Descole gratefully as Clark and Clive picked up a sword single handily. Flora looked at them like they were mad.

"I suppose you're not too bad deep down," said Clive with a light smile, "Thanks!"

"Oh please! Don't go all sappy on me! I don't need flattery!" snapped Descole, folding his arms in disgust.

There was a light scuffling sound from nearby as Layton looked around in a relieved manner to see Emmy shakily getting to her feet, helping a pale and weak Brenda who had just regained consciousness. Emmy grinned widely at the Professor, happy to be seeing his face again as Brenda looked around with wide eyes.

"Wh…wh…what happened?" she asked, having difficulty to force the words out of her mouth.

"Descole saved your lives," explained Clark as he looked apologetically at Descole, "It's so good to see you both alive, but—"

"THERE'S NO TIME FOR FLIPPING REUNIONS!" roared Descole, making Layton rather startled, "THE GORGON RACE IS COMING NOW AND WE'VE GOT TO FIGHT TO STAY ALIVE!"

He thrust the two remaining blindfolds at Emmy and Brenda, whilst throwing a rather large sword to them both as they accepted, although they were quite puzzled and scared at first to say the least.

"PROFESSOR!" screamed Flora as the hissing grew louder and clearer.

" You'll be weak and unstable for a few more minutes but you'll live...oh! I almost forgot," finished Descole, looking carefully at Emmy and Brenda, "I'd check your hair if I were you. _It looks a real mess!"_

Emmy gasped at the rudeness of the Frenchman as Brenda quickly ruffled her hand through her hair to tidy it. Clive scowled.

"We are about to fight for our lives," he reminded them, "AND ALL YOU TWO CARE ABOUT ARE YOUR _HAIRSTYLES? !"_

Descole shook his head as steam came from Emmy's ears.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" he snapped, "_Check. Your. Hair. _Why not _reflect_ on what I've just said?"

The Professor gasped loudly as images flashed into his mind after Descole had spoken. His eyes focused on Flora, who was now trying to hide behind Clive as dark shadows began to emit from the portal.

"Flora, dear, it may sound a strange request, but get out your mirror! That counts for Emmy and Brenda too!"

They looked at Layton closely before pulling out their mirrors unsurely.

"You're a genius Descole! The mirrors can help turn the gorgons into stone!"

Descole pretended to applaud Layton as he took one last look at the group and advanced towards the door, causing Clive to yell uncontrollably.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING? ! YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE US ALONE? !"

"I'm going to call the police and the emergancy services. I'll lead them down the passage I took as soon as possible. Hang on until I help evacuate the others and call 911."

He swiftly pulled his cape into a position so that it obscured his face and glanced back at Layton.

"Good luck," he said quietly, a hint of fear in his voice, "Just say alive..."

He ran off through the door at a great speed. Layton held his sword in his palms as Clive, Clark, Brenda and Emmy did the same.

"If we wish to survive then we need to—"

"_At lassst! The Gorgon raccce rissses to end the reign of humansss!" _

Slowly, Layton turned around with a face contorted with fear as the loud sound of crashing rocks and deafening hissing filled the whole cavern. Clive couldn't hold back his curiosity and as if being hypnotised, opened one eyelid by a minor fraction to catch a glimpse of the gorgons and to his huge relief, they were turned towards the opposite wall so that their faces were hidden, but their main features were very distinguishable: the mass of wriggling, hissing snakes on each of their heads made Clive want to vomit on the very spot at each slithering snake, smothered in a dress of green scales with garnet eyes. They hissed furiously and thrashed their slimy tails like whips, opening their venomous jaws and exposing their glistening fangs in the light of the portal. There had to be at least a dozen snakes thrashing their owners' heads continuously, without them giving a sign to any pain, with scales ten times darker than the snakes' covering their whole body like a chrysalis. Spikes and uneven spines protruded out from their backs and shoulders in the same green shade and their talons gleamed like silver rapiers, being several inches long with stinging tips that desired to pierce their prey's flesh like a helium balloon.

The hissing that escaped their mouths was indescribably putrid and agonizing to feel and listen to, as it drank away all of the remaining courage that Clive possessed, leaving him to feel weak and defenceless. Clive could faintly see the bright flares escaping from their eyes as they slowly turned their heads around to face their prey. Clive slammed his eyes shut straight away, not being able to take any more of the sight in front of him and wrapped the material around his eyes until he couldn't see a thing, relying only on his ears to guide him to victory and being incredibly thankful that he didn't have a cold. Everyone in the group had now placed on their blindfolds and were clutching their swords as if they were priceless treasures. The blindfolds acted as effective shields against the creatures' glares, causing them to hiss angrily and spit foam and blood from their mighty jaws.

"_Humansss," _hissed the one nearest to them, "_Why not take a look into our eyesss. No one can resssisssst the temptation! Unlesss you want usss to slicccce you into piecccces like chopped olivesss!" _

Flora let out a high pitched squeal as the sword tilted in her hand and she struggled to grip it tightly. Layton turned his head around before gritting his teeth and glaring in the direction that the hissing came from.

"NOW!" he roared, running forward to meet the monsters with his blade raised.

From up on the platform, Lisa gazed at the scene below her in an amused manner as she flicked her fingers at the pathetic humans below her.

"Let's see the famous Professor Hershel Layton defeat the entire gorgon race with the help of a few scrawny brats!" she cackled as Luke just stood as still as a statue with his mouth carved into a perfect circle, "You know, it's a pity that you can't witness this final battle, Luke. After all, it won't be long before it becomes an immense blood bath!"

Luke growled angrily and attempted to wriggle out of Lisa's grip once again.

"PROFESSOR!" Luke screamed, "WHAT'S HAPPENING? ! PLEASE BE CAREFUL!"

The Professor was too focused to answer Luke's question as he ran to the nearest gorgon and began slashing his sword wildly through the air, in the hope of getting it to sink deeply into the gorgon's flesh and scales, but with the strength of them, the task certainly wasn't going to be easy.

"IT'S A GOOD JOB THAT I TAUGHT CLIVE FENCING LESSONS NOT TOO LONG AGO!" yelled Emmy as her sword sliced cleanly through one of gorgons' necks, being only aware of this by the furious hissing noise that issued from the creature's fanged, foaming mouth.

Its head made contact with the hard, solid ground and gory, garnet liquid spattered the floor around it. Layton turned his head towards the sound of the gorgon's last hisses before managing a relieving smile at Emmy.

"I think that you've decapitated one, my dear!" shouted the Professor as his sword quickly became drenched in blood after lunging straight at one of the gorgons' chests, "I think that I've killed one too!"

Luke's face started to become darker with colour upon hearing the voices of his friends and parents, who he had assumed to be dead the second the fighting had started.

"Remember, Professor: DON'T LOOK IN THEIR EYES! THEY CAN PETRIFY YOU EVEN IN DEATH!" Luke yelled as Lisa once again plunged her knife into his shoulder for yelling out tips to aid the Professor.

"Keep at it, Layton!" snarled Lisa, who had her eyes wide open without looking the gorgons directly in the eye, "Two down-about one hundred and forty-eight to go!"

Flora squealed after hearing the number of monsters they were facing as she tried to tackle one that was attempting to slash through her upper arm, so that she couldn't fight it. Clark slashed away at the monsters frantically, making sure that he was close to Brenda and Layton at all times. Out of all of them, Clark was the most ferocious, having killed five gorgons and decapitating two in the mere time of about five minutes in his haste to kill them all and rescue his son. Brenda was using her mirror to a great advantage, holding it up in full view of the gorgons so that they were forced to look at their own reflections. With a spine chilling wail, four of them were instantly petrified as the sickening sound of their limbs and bodies hardening filled the entire cavern. Clive was fighting alongside Flora, screaming like a banshee and wielding his sword in all directions in a mad frenzy of blood thirst.

"COME AT ME, YOU COWARDS!" he roared, sending his sword hurtling through the air and paralysing three of them on the spot, "COME AT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT AND I'LL KICK YOUR MONSTROUS BACKSIDES BACK TO THE UNDERWORLD WHERE THEY BELONG!"

Despite, not being able to see their enemies, the group were certainly putting up a good fight as they fought for survival. The gorgon that was attacking Flora had suddenly found its head served cleanly from its body, as it had slumped lifeless to the ground and Clive gripped Flora tightly, clutching a blood-dripping sword.

"Thank you, Clive," she said in a quiet voice as she shakily held up her mirror in the same position as Brenda, "Are we going to…you know—"

"We will fight like heroes and protect each other," explained Clive as he effortlessly plunged his sword into another gorgon's neck, "We will get through this!"

"HA! HA! TAKE THAT, YOU FIENDS!" yelled Emmy as she narrowly avoided being decapitated by one of the gorgons and smiled as the sound of solidifying stone filled the air.

Clark panted as he terminated his twelfth gorgon and sprang at his next one to deliver a painful blow.

"I say, Hershel," he started conversationally; "This is just like the old times, isn't it? Except this time we are fighting for our lives and not fighting to see the look of horror on Paul's face when we beat him in fencing duels!"

Layton ducked one of the gorgons' talons as it aimed for his throat and leaped at it from behind, before stabbing it in the heart and hearing that disturbing spine chilling hiss and wail.

"Indeed, Clark!" he said, hardly able to believe that Clark was having a delightful conversation with him when they could die at any moment, "Luke! We're all fine! There's no need to worry—"

"NOT ANYMORE!" roared Lisa, who was enraged at how well Layton and his group had the advantage in the battle.

Quickly, she picked up Luke by the scruff of what remained of his shirt and cackled evilly in his ear so that he was forced to listen. Luke screamed and tried to wriggle out of her grip as Clive threw his sword at his sixteenth gorgon and retrieved it, growling at Lisa in disgust.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM? !" he roared as Lisa calmly looked at Clive and smiled horribly.

"I'd look behind you, Clive-because there is a large gorgon coming at you with its talons raised! If it isn't commanded to stop then it won't!"

Lisa sniggered as Clive turned around in horror just in time to feel the sharp glass-like talon of the gorgon sinking into his neck, causing Clive to fall to the ground in agony and clutch at his blood- dripping throat. The wound wasn't bad enough to kill him, but it had made him dangerously weak and defenceless. Clive's scream sent an icy sensation down all of the group's spines, as Layton looked in horror towards where Clive was lying on the ground as several gorgons surrounded him with their blood-dripping talons raised. Luke shrieked and before he could stop himself, ordered the gorgons to back away from Clive in snake language, just as Lisa had intended. Luke froze to the spot as Lisa drew him close to her again and laughed maniacally once again.

"Oh, you take the bait so easily, Luke!" she jeered as he simply stood there speechless, "Thanks to you, the portal power has increased! More gorgons shall be coming now! So far you've killed one hundred and thirty of the gorgons all together, Layton!" she hissed, "One hundred more are coming!"

Luke opened his mouth to command the gorgons to return to the portal, but Lisa saw his move and slammed her fist into his neck, causing him to black out for a short while. The Professor froze as louder hissing noises resounded around the room and about one hundred more gorgons came through the portal to slay the puny mortals. Flora held up her mirror at the gorgons who were gathered around Clive, which instantly petrified them and she rushed over to him, crying at his screams of agony. She ripped off several strips of her dress and took off her blindfold for a split second to wrap the strips around Clive's bleeding neck. Once she had done so, she replaced her blindfold over her eyes and ruffled his hair gently, letting her tears fall onto his wound to soothe it.

"PROFESSOR!" yelled Flora hysterically, "CLIVE'S INJURED! HE'S ALIVE, BUT VERY WEAK!"

Layton swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat as Clark, Brenda and Emmy split up in all directions to finish the battle once and for all. Emmy was fighting like she was a ruthless gladiator, enjoying the blood shed of all of the gorgons and placing her mirror so that all of the gorgons surrounding her were instantly turned into cold stone statues. Clark and Brenda were permanently working as a team and killing each of the gorgons at the same together, vowing that if one of them should fall then the other would fall with them. After seeing the state of Clive, Flora stood up again with renewed feelings and a snake like feeling of vengeance. She let out a loud war cry, like in war movies that they were made to watch at school for history, before charging at the gorgons, who were all hissing menacingly and striking everything in sight with their powerful talons in the same way of vengeance for their dead gorgon friends. Flora had never been so blood- thirsty and wicked in her life as she immediately decapitated four and wielded her sword around so that she attracted more gorgons, not being able to think of anything but revenge.

The Professor was doing immensely well as he fought off three gorgons at a time, gritting his teeth and vowing revenge on what they had done to Clive and other humans in the past. Even though they were vastly outnumbered, the group were working as a team and were immune to the main weapon that the gorgons had-their eyes. They had finally gotten used to fighting 'blind' and were doing extremely well, as the fresh smell of spilt blood flooded the whole cavern. Lisa was speechless: she couldn't believe that Layton was actually winning. Brenda lunged at a gorgon on her right as Clark lunged at one on his left at the same time. She threw up her mirror in defence just as the gorgon reached its talons and scratched her deeply across the cheek, taking her blindfold with it so that she was exposed to the gaze of the gorgons. Brenda gasped in surprise and horror.

"My blindfold!" she cried, "It's gone!"

Clark turned his head toward his wife with a face filled with fear as he decapitated another gorgon with ease.

"BRENDA! CLOSE YOUR EYES!" yelled Clark as another three gorgons approached him.

Brenda gasped and closed her eyes tightly, diving sideways to avoid the gorgon's talons once again as Layton was forced to roll onto his side to avoid being decapitated, accidentally forcing down the button on the remote in his pocket that Luke had knocked out of Lisa's hands. Lisa yelled angrily as the platform immediately dropped to the same level that Layton and the group were fighting at, snarling upon seeing how many gorgons remained.

"THIRTY NINE!" she roared, tightening her grip on Luke and dragging him into a dark corner where no gorgons were currently, "Well, _desperate times demand desperate measures!"_ she cackled as she slowly reached into her satchel for the stone head of Medusa.

"Thirty nine are left, Professor!" squeaked Flora enthusiastically, "Do you think we can kill them?"

"Thirty five!" yelled Emmy triumphantly as four more were petrified and four loud wails issued around the room.

She ran over to the Professor and removed her blindfold, since they were at a lower risk of being petrified but still keeping her eyes firmly closed, should the gorgons come with a surprise attack. Clive moaned as Flora knelt down beside him again and rubbed her soft hands over his sore neck. He tried to manage a smile and held Flora's hand tightly as she massaged his wound.

"Th…thank you, Flora," he muttered weakly in a hoarse cracked voice, "How is it going?"  
"You'll be fine Clive!" answered Flora as she held up her mirror again and petrified several other gorgons, "It's going good! Right, Professor?"

Clark ran over to Layton as he held onto Brenda's hand tightly, determined not to part with it for anything.

"Now what, Hershel?" he asked, "Once we've defeated these creatures we still have Lisa to face!"

"You're right, Clark," answered the Professor as he raised his sword into the air once again, "We need to form a plan to save Luke before—"

"PROFESSOR!" screamed Flora in a much higher tone, "LISA'S USING THE HEAD OF MEDUSA TO DO SOMETHING TO LUKE!"

Freezing to the spot, Layton quickly removed his blindfold to see what Flora was so scared about, as the rest of the group did the same to catch a quick glimpse of the scene some feet away from them: with her hair blowing in all directions like a sorceress and wearing an expression of purest evil was Lisa in one of the dark corners of the cavern, pinning Luke painfully against the wall with her left hand, whilst using her other to hold the stone head of Medusa high above her head. Layton gasped: the head of Medusa had opened its eyes, revealing two blinding beacons of fire and the stone snakes on its head were hissing wildly and menacingly. Luke had finally come around and was trying his hardest to resist, thrashing against the wall in an attempt to free himself as Lisa looked on happily, holding the head even higher. The eyes of the head blasted out a luminous bridge of light that was now flowing in between Luke's eyes, forming a cord like connection between Luke and the head, as Luke instantly stopped struggling and let out an awed gasp, staring mesmerized into space as a fiery sensation flowed through his veins.

Brenda and Clark looked on in sickened horror as Flora continued screaming loudly and Layton began to run towards Luke, but the familiar sound of hissing echoed from behind him and he was forced to close his eyes and fight once again. Emmy snarled and was the first to move as she charged straight at Lisa with her fists raised and she viciously slammed the head of Medusa against the cavern wall so that the bind between Luke and the head was broken. Lisa growled and took out her knife as Luke slumped against the cavern wall, still immensely dazed and shocked. Seeing the state of Luke and Lisa with her knife raised immediately caused Clive to make a full recovery, as his wound had stopped bleeding and grabbing the sword that Flora had been previously using, he swiped at Lisa with a grim expression painted on his face. Layton joined in, having decapitated the gorgons whilst Clark tried to defend Brenda and Flora as another group of gorgons surrounded them. Lisa sprinted over to the opposite side of the cavern as Layton and Clive followed in pursuit, their minds being only focused on revenge. Emmy ran over to the slowly recovering form of Luke and squeezed him tightly like a caring mother as Luke fell against her, breathing irregularly at various patterns. Emmy stood him up and carefully removed his blindfold, which was now starting to cut deeply into his skin, as she ruffled his bloody hair and stood up.

"Are you okay, Luke?" she asked softly as she took his hand and helped lead him towards his mother and father.

Luke followed Emmy cautiously, shaking with every step he took and being too weak to respond to her questions. She nodded in understanding and grinned as Brenda and Clark killed the gorgons that surrounded them.

"You're very weak and we need to end this fight so that we can get everyone to safety. How much did she actually torture you, Luke? Why the treacherous little…"

Emmy continued slowly, still receiving no response from Luke and this started to unnerve her a little.

"Luke?" she faltered, "L…L…Luke?"

There was a deadly silence before an echoing high pitched scream resounded around the cavern, causing even the gorgons to look around in shock. Clark and Brenda froze and turned in horror towards the source of the noise as Flora, Clive, Layton and Emmy copied, horror struck by what they saw. The scream had issued from Luke's mouth, as he threw back his head, his knees buckled and he howled as a fire of agony consumed his entire body, bathing him in a torturous sensation. Two flames blazed before his eyes and they widened in terror and pain. Eventually, he drew back his head and looked around the room, with tears streaming from his fiery eyes.

"Wh…wh…wh…what's happening to me?" he stammered as the fire raged through his veins once again and he let out an even louder scream, with the ringing of his previous agonizing screams refusing to die from the atmosphere.

Luke instantly collapsed on the floor from the fiery agony that burnt through him, shaking uncontrollably with his pained cries drowning out the sound of clashing swords and silence that clung to the cold, dead air around them…

_Sorry it took me so long to update. I know! Another cliff-hanger! What will happen to Luke? Can the group defeat the gorgons and stop Lisa? Tell me what you think will happen next on the review if you do review! There are only a few chapters left and then I'll be starting another Fanfiction for Professor Layton. If you think that I should include episodes and bonus profiles please tell me! Thanks for all of your support! I'll update as soon as I can! Plant peace for the planet and see you around! Abitat Eco :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)_


	14. Chapter 13 The fight for survival

**Chapter 13-The fight for survival**

What remained of Luke's echoing screams of agony could've killed the group with fear and anxiety as its weapons, with no need for any knives or violent tools like guns to send such an impacting fear into their bodies. Layton was immensely surprised that Luke had not already passed out from the pain, as he sounded as if he was being scorched alive from the inside of his body. Luke looked far from passing out at that moment in time: he was screaming with what remained of his hoarse terrified voice at the top of his lungs and squirming and wriggling uncomfortably on the rough rocky cavern floor, as the fire continued to travel around through his veins and arteries. Brenda and Clark had turned the same ghastly pale colour like the time when Lisa had been severely torturing Luke, but seeing Luke in this torturous state made what Lisa had previously done to him seem like gentle and harmless child's play, compared to what he was going through now. Flora began sobbing uncontrollably as she stared at the pale form of her friend thrashing against the cavern floor in pain and tugged at the sword at her belt, still being careful to remember not to look the gorgons directly in the eyes, as Emmy could only look on helplessly as Luke's screams grew louder and louder until they were absolutely positive that the whole world could hear his agonizing high pitched screams.

She clenched her fists together dangerously and ran toward Luke to aid him before any harm met the boy, but two particularly large gorgons blocked her way, hissing evilly as they prepared to slash their talons through her head. Emmy replaced her blindfold and had no choice but to fight the two grotesque beasts. Layton and Clive were in a similar state to Brenda and Clark, looking ghastly pale and horrified at Luke. Layton felt a few tears trickle down his cheek as Luke's condition appeared to be becoming stronger than weaker and was finally taking a firm hold to him. He straightened his top hat aggressively and smoothed out his jacket, as Clive looked pleadingly at the Professor, floods of tears flowing from his beautiful eyes that shone with a kindness that Layton had never seen before. Lisa looked on at the scene and smirked, that same bloodthirsty grin clothing her face once again as she straightened out her lab coat in an unbelievably calm manner, watching Luke being tortured by invisible monsters and smiling with pleasure, as if she was watching a rather enjoyable film at a cinema.

"What's the matter, _Layton,"_ she sneered scornfully, "I thought that a _'true gentleman never makes a scene in public'!" _

Layton glared at Lisa with a monstrous look in his eyes, as he snarled ferociously, picked up his sword and stabbed it into the rocks to make sure that it was sharp and clean and held it towards Lisa, wielding it menacingly. Clive followed his example, with his teeth gritted so tightly that anyone could've thought that they'd been super glued together.

"You're going down you ignorant little—" Clive spat before Lisa cut him off in an amused tone.

"Well now. Is this a game of 'follow the leader'?" she asked sarcastically, "You copy Layton's moves precisely, _Dove._ What's all this with the swords? A true gentleman never attacks a lady, do they? What's the matter? Scared that I'll beat you without weapons?"

Luke howled even louder as he kicked against the floor wildly, as the pain seared through him for the hundredth time in a row. Seeing Luke like this suddenly gave Clark and Brenda a new surge of energy, as they took one look at each other and leapt forward with a super human effort, cutting down any gorgons that blocked them from their son. They gazed through space with eyes that foretold every expression that they felt and showed how much they would sacrifice just to reach their son and reassure him that everything would be alright. Brenda simply threw her sword across the room in an insane frenzy and ran towards Luke, with her hair whipping her back and her cheeks a bright scarlet from her huge energy strain and fuming anger at the monster that was now mocking the brilliant, intelligent Professor, as if he was a mere school child on his first day to primary school. Clark didn't bother killing any gorgons- he just pushed them out of his way with a single hand, in a stance that looked as if he would tear them to millions of pieces if they didn't disperse immediately and his furious look of desperation seemed to frighten away the gorgons themselves, as the two adults fought valiantly to reach their son.

Eventually, they shoved past all of the gorgons and bolted off in Luke's direction, instantly falling to their knees upon catching sight of him.

"AH! AH! AHHHHHHH!" Luke screeched in an unnaturally high tone, as an invisible being directed his restless movements as if he was a puppet on a string and gloated over the suffering it was causing.

The teenager's state was definitely not improving and if it was going to improve then it would've happened already, so this could only indicate a bad sign. Luke was continuously struggling against his restraints and waving his arms around madly as he was jerked in a variety of directions. With great difficulty, Brenda hastily crawled across to Luke as Clark instantly followed, his face already a fresh mass of tears, but that was nothing compared to Brenda, who appeared to be ten times as worse as Clark and he looked unnaturally upset himself, so there was no telling what anyone thought of Brenda. They both clutched Luke's palms tightly and Brenda buried her head into her chest and dampened it with her never ending tears of pity. Luke's hands felt cold and slightly…tough…unnaturally tough and although he appeared like this on the outside, a raging fire melted what remained of his light hearted soul. Sweat broke out on his brow as he struggled to take control of the monster that drank away his last remaining moments of life, his eyes gleaming with tears of indescribable pain and his cheeks were as white and pale as snow on a winter's day.

Clark gasped as he felt the texture of Luke's hands in sickened horror and clutched his hand even tighter, as Brenda finally mustered up enough courage to look at her dying son. Clark looked at her with terror and became still and motionless as if he was being petrified all over again. Brenda looked at her husband in a confused and terrified way, as her eyes looked questioningly at him, trying their hardest to avoid eye contact with Luke.

"Clark?" she stuttered weakly, "Cl…Cl…Clark? What's…what's happening to him?"

Clark closed his eyes after some time and threw his head forwards, as the horrible pain of the truth throbbed against the walls of his brain.

"Luke's hands…," he faltered, "They're…they're as cold as ice and…almost as hard as stone…Luke…Luke is being petrified for real and…there is no cure…He looked it in the eyes and—"

"No Clark," said Brenda in a dangerously shaky tone, which made her bottom lip quiver as she spoke, "Luke was blindfolded. There was no way that he could see the head's eyes- even if he tried. Besides, if he was being petrified then the effect would have happened immediately! It wouldn't have taken so long…"

She trailed off timidly as Clark nodded to show that he understood completely. A new thought occurred to him suddenly and he gripped his wife for support, as Luke's chest expanded and lowered at irregular intervals, causing Brenda to start sobbing all over again.

"Then if he's not being petrified…" Clark began, turning his head fearfully towards his son, "Then what is happening to him? Is he…dying?"

Emmy howled ferociously as one of the gorgons' talons bit deeply into her thigh, as she sliced off another creature's hissing head as easily as if it was a tomato in a in a stew. Flora was now being forced to defend herself and keep her blindfold safely secure, as several gorgons advanced forwards and attempted to rip it off with their talons, so that she was exposed to their deadly gaze. Considering that she was not one to like violence, she was doing extremely well and was so far succeeding in brutally murdering three gorgons with her sword, determined to not give up until Luke was safe and well again. Emmy ran backwards to join Flora and held her sword out in the same position as her.

"Come on, Flora!" she yelled encouragingly, "Let the 'Golden Apple' and Professor Layton's 'assistant number one' give these gorgons a dose of GIRL POWER!"

ran forward, shrieking loud battle cries and located their targets' heads due to the angered hissing that emitted from them. Layton looked thankfully at his two assistants before continuing their long duel with Lisa, being absolutely determined to beat her and stop her evil games. Clive slashed his sword around, aiming directly for her heart of stone, as she glared at him with a piercing look that almost drained the courage out of him. Lisa retrieved the sword that Brenda had dropped and held it high above her head, growling under her breath, as she vowed to not rest until she was coated in Layton's blood.

"I used to take fencing lessons and got top marks in martial arts," she said coldly in a tone of wickedness, "So maybe you'd like to give up so it doesn't end _messily."_

If Lisa was trying to terrify Clive out of a fight then it was certainly working, as Clive hesitantly lowered his sword in confusion and fear, but the Professor stood firm and held his sword in both of his hands.

"Never," he growled, "A true gentleman never gives up until they succeed-even at the last minute!"

Lisa looked on admiringly and flung her sword into the air before catching it and aiming it directly at Layton's heart, but he had already noticed her reflexes and dodged out of the way, making Lisa a little shocked at how he had seen her carefully planned move.

"What a pity," she said shaking her head, "I honestly thought that there was something good in you. How I yearn for a final battle. Bring it on then, _'True Gentleman_'…"

After nodding at Clive to give him the signal to fight, they both charged at Lisa at the same time, determined to make the fight that followed short and over quickly. Emmy occasionally shouted encouraging tips to the Professor and Clive and enjoyed hurling insult after insult at Lisa, as the gorgons continued to advance towards them, but now their numbers were dropping. Brenda's loud long scream filled the bloody air, causing Layton to be overcome by an emotion that chilled his heart as if it was made of ice.

"H...H…H…H…Hers...hel…", she rasped, gesturing towards Luke, "Wh…wh…what's happening?"

Layton paused in his tracks as Lisa looked at Brenda carefully, before smiling gleefully and placing her sword securely in her belt.

"Go ahead, Layton," she , gesturing towards Luke, "Have a good look at your 'apprentice'…because it will be your last!"

She threw her fist at him, so that Layton was forced to retreat into the dark corner where Luke was still in his current state, only now it had reached its maximum potential. Luke was still thrashing and screaming, but now he had mustered up enough strength in his frail body to gasp out sentences to his two hysterical, sobbing parents as Clark squeezed his hand and rubbed it, in the hope of getting some warmth into it and making Luke feel better.

"Dad…what's…happening…to…me?" Luke spluttered, as something as simple as talking caused an agonizing strain on his body.

Clark knelt down and tried to hug Luke in a comforting manner.

"Luke…it's okay. We're here- Mummy and Daddy and the Professor. You'll be fine. Everything will be okay. Just please stay with us, Luke!" Clark was pleading through the tears that fell down his cheeks.

Luke gripped his hand in response and scrunched his body up as he fought to defeat the unimaginable pain inside of him. He screamed as Layton knelt down and held his shoulders.

"Stay with us, my boy, please stay with us," he begged, "You're doing brilliant, Luke. Please keep it up!"

Luke craned his neck forward through all of the pain to get a watery glance of his parents and the Professor, his main features and top hat all fuzzy and blurry through the water stinging his eyelids.

"It…it…h…hurts…" he whimpered timidly, as Clive attempted to throw himself at Lisa in a vicious rage that made him hate her more than he hated Bill Hawkes.

"Where does it hurt, Luke?" Layton asked firmly, as Luke shook violently and he clenched his bound hands into tight fists before he began screaming again in response to the Professor's question.

"Clark…" began Brenda, gesturing towards Luke's hands.

Clark took one look at where Brenda was pointing and his eyes were immediately glued to the sickening sight as his mouth instantly dropped in shock and horror. After peering closely, Layton saw what had made them both so worried- where Luke's short bitten nails had been, there were now blood soaked layers of raw flesh that gleamed in Luke's blood and what looked very much like deep cuts and holes were positioned in the centre of every blood soaked finger, looking so neat and perfectly round that they could've been made by a specialised drill. Clark had to cover his throat with his hand to prevent him from gagging on the spot and even Layton looked sickened and horrified as he couldn't take his eyes off what remained of Luke's nails. Luke's screams had now reached their loudest volume as long, sharp knives pierced through the layers of flesh and through the deep holes, glinting in the firelight like rapiers in a sparkling silver shade. They were soaked with more of Luke's blood as they continued to protrude from Luke's fingers, until they eventually stopped growing, having to be at least ten inches long as they were positioned like deadly weapons on his hands like he was some type of killing machine.

Layton swallowed the lump in his throat and he gripped Luke's shoulders even tighter, hardly able to believe that Luke could put up with the intolerable pain that he was enduring at the moment. The Professor's fingers suddenly felt strangely tingly and a few drops of blood seeped out of his finger tips from where he was holding Luke and he let go in shock as Luke began to scream once again. Brenda's breathing quickened and slowly became as irregular as Luke's, as the three adults watched as what remained of the blue material on Luke's back began to rise mysteriously, as if he had just shoved a sharp sword under his shirt and its outline was noticeable through the thin material. The reason quickly became clear, as dozens of long spikes protruded from Luke's shoulders and Layton finally understood what had caused him to bleed from his finger-tips. Luke howled as they broke through the surface of his skin and through his shirt, as blood pooled around his shoulders. Luke closed his eyes and almost threw up, too sickened to see what was happening to his body. The spikes were all green coloured in various shades, with tips that glistened in the light and revealed just how sharp and deadly they were. Layton could've sworn that they were dripping in poison and blood, as they finally stopped growing once Luke's shoulders were no longer recognisable.

The pleading voices of Emmy and Flora failed to reach the Professor's ears, as he stared frozen to the spot at Luke. Brenda had to cover her eyes as Luke's skin gradually became paler and paler until it was whiter than white. Clark tried his hardest to reassure him, begging his son to be alright and telling him that all would be fine when it was plainly obvious that it wouldn't. Layton eventually snapped out of his trance as he looked Luke in the eyes and gripped his cold arm firmly, wincing at the sickening feeling of its now cold stone texture.

"I'm here for you, Luke. You're doing so well…You can do it, my boy. My apprentice number one. Please…just hold on—"

"P…Professor," Luke gulped through the blood that was rising in his throat, "G…G…Get away from me…"

Layton looked at him in a puzzled manner as Lisa smirked satisfactorily.

"P…Pardon?" he asked, as Clark joined him in his look of concern, "Luke, I don't know what you—"

"I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!" he roared as the blood flooded through his body and his vision swam in and out of focus like a broken camera lens.

Layton, Clark and Brenda shuffled closer to him, with the Professor himself crying hysterically.

"You can't hurt us, Luke. You're a boy-a human boy and a very brave, caring and intelligent boy at that."

Clive ran over to the Professor to catch a glimpse of Luke and reassure him that it would all be okay, but his stomach was simply not strong enough to witness the dire state his friend was in presently. He turned around on his heel after getting over the immense shock to face Lisa, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"WHAT DID IT DO TO HIM? !" Clive bellowed in a deafening tone that almost blotted out Luke's screams of agony, "WHAT'S HAPPENING? !"

Lisa held up the head of Medusa and cackled.

"You _still_ haven't figured it out? !" she shouted, mocking them heavily, "Well, it doesn't take a genius to work out that it isn't something good!"

Clive growled evilly at her words as Emmy looked up from the fighting, as the remaining twelve gorgons circled them menacingly.

"He can't be being petrified!" she yelled in answer to Lisa, "That would've happened already and—"

"Bravo!" she applauded, clapping her hands, "He's not being petrified. Oh no-it's something worse. Something much, _much _worse!"

Her beaming smile faltered as she closed her eyes and muttered under her breath.

"Don't say I need to give Professor Layton a clue! Have you got any spare hint coins?"

The Professor snarled bitterly as Emmy clenched and unclenched her fists, almost completely forgetting about the gorgons that surrounded them. Flora covered her ears completely with her trembling palms to block out Luke's high pitched screams once again, as they threatened to rip apart her soul. Lisa looked over at Luke and shook her head with a scowl on her face.

"Shut it, you little brat!" she snapped, as Clive scraped his foot across the floor so that he was ready in his position to charge at Lisa once again, "It doesn't hurt that _much! _Typical human- they can never survive a good dose of pain! This is an honour!"

The whole group suddenly became silent and stared at Lisa as if she was the maddest person in existence, which fitted the description perfectly in their own opinion, as they glared at her with dark loathing and uncontrollable rage.

"AN HONOUR? !" repeated Clark, spitting in disgust as he spoke, "A BLOODY HONOUR? ! MY SON IS GOING THROUGH HELL- TORTOROUS HELL!"

Layton had to grab Clark roughly to stop him losing his mind completely and running Lisa down there and then. Clive bellowed in reply and lunged at her, with his sword gleaming in its thirst and craving for her evil blood that ran through her vile veins, as Lisa easily ducked and threw her sword at Clive, which succeeded in hitting him accurately on the arm dead on target, but he was so outraged that he barely acknowledged the fact that there was blood trickling smoothly down his arm.

"Oh yes. Your son is going through what is an absolute glory in my eyes. After all, _he is the second human who has ever lived to receive this honour…"_

Lisa grinned, taking another swipe at Clive, who was taken off balance by what she had just said. Flora stopped dead in her tracks and froze. The second human to receive this honour…

"Oh my…"

She dropped her sword in shock, almost collapsing to her knees with sickened horror. This couldn't be true…It wasn't possible…Lisa couldn't be doing this…but she was… Layton's mind whirled as he tried to find the answer, but once again he found that his mind was too focused on keeping Luke alive as long as possible to be able to solve the riddle that Lisa had given him when it most mattered. Brenda and Clark were trying their hardest too, trying to tend to Luke at the same time, which was proving very difficult as he kept trying to push them away from him and continued screaming loudly, as his skin began to darken so that it was a green shade…a green identical to…It couldn't be.

Emmy held up her mirror, which petrified another four gorgons so that only a few remained. Yelling wildly, she threw her sword to Flora who struggled greatly to catch it, having being engaged in combat with one particularly ferocious gorgon for quite a while now. Emmy tore off her blindfold so that she could see properly and wiped off the red scarlet stains that covered her lemon blouse, so that it was now a deep orange shade.

"Keep at it, Flora!" she called encouragingly to the poor girl, as another gorgon tried to support its partner, "Get that gorgon and try to head west towards me!"

Flora nodded shakily and squealed as she felt her hot blood spurting out of her back and dampening her clean dress, as one of the gorgons slashed out at her again. Emmy threw herself down next to Brenda and put her arm around her comfortingly to soothe her emotional pain, whilst bending over Luke and talking in a suddenly serious tone.

"The other human to have this honour," she stated in a loud voice that was just loud enough for Luke to detect, "Luke, who was the other human to have this honour?"

Luke stopped screaming for a short while, as the pain evaporated from his body for a split second and he mustered up enough strength to sit up slightly and look at Emmy. Layton and Emmy sighed in relief that Luke was no longer in pain, until a growl suddenly emitted from his vocal chords and he lashed out at Emmy with his bound wrists, snarling and almost scratching her across the skin, which caused the woman to rear back in shock and fix Luke with a steely glare.

"_Medusssa…MEDUSSSSA!" _answered Luke in an evil tone, as Layton crawled back in horror as Luke spoke.

That was not his voice: Luke's once bubbly, high pitched, kind voice with quite a soft caring texture to it, had been replaced by a low growling snarl, or high pitched continuous hiss, that sounded uncannily like that of the monsters'. Luke opened his eyes and Brenda looked as if she might faint from the shock: his eyes were no longer the bold dark black that they used to be, but they were now a bright, bloodthirsty scarlet red, that represented pure evil, blood lust and craving. Luke smiled wildly with pleasure for a short while, his teeth now glinting in a bold silver shade and pointed as sharp as blades, as a long forked tongue darted out from under his fangs as he hissed wickedly.

Clark and Brenda looked at each other in sickened disbelief and Layton turned to face Lisa with a new violent side, as all morals of being a gentleman left him and he picked up his sword and ran at Lisa, yelling and cursing her the whole time. She smiled and threw him to the floor, with the advantage that Layton had been gripped by the madness and his mind was no longer clear. She loomed over him, her shadow sending every one of his nerves numb and her piercing laugh ripping through his vows of revenge.

"That's right, Layton," she answered, throwing her sword into the air and catching it single handily again in a playful manner, "Luke is transforming into one of_ them_ and I will have a companion by my side the whole time. He is remarkably strong deep down…who knows if he'll survive to slay the human race?"

Layton could only gag at the thought as Lisa's true intention became crystal clear in the blink of an eye: Luke was transforming into a gorgon and by the state he was in now, Layton feared that the transformation was nearing an end. Flora screeched loudly at Lisa's words and sunk to the ground in pain, as another gorgon stabbed her painfully in the shoulder, narrowly missing her neck by centimetres. Brenda looked up at Emmy with watery eyes, as Clark was trying his hardest to keep from exploding at Lisa's revolting plans. Flora let out another scream as her blindfold ripped in half and she was forced to back into the corner, being completely surrounded by all of the monsters now, who were determined to avenge their fellow gorgons. She squeezed her eyes shut so that she couldn't see their hypnotising glare.

"FLORA!" yelled Emmy, as she looked apologetically at Brenda, who urged her to go to Flora and within a split second she was by her side in a flash, slashing away at the thin air with two swords at the same time as the gorgons approached her dangerously. Clive ran towards Lisa with an extended blade and she gasped in pain as he stabbed her painfully in the arm, watching as her own blood began to drip out of the wound. Lisa roared and threw Clive down next to Layton, catching his sword and holding it towards Layton's throat, as he struggled to regain his position.

"THERE HAS TO BE A WAY!" roared Clark, as he tried to dodge Luke's ten inch 'nails' that he classed as highly deadly weapons that could decapitate him if he got too close, "THERE HAS TO BE A WAY TO STOP THE TRANSFORMATION!"

Lisa cackled maniacally at his statement as Layton looked at her with a steely glare, wincing as the sword dug into his throat.

"Don't you dolts see?" she jeered, "There is no way! The transformation is completely irreversible! When it's complete and Luke ceases to exist, then the only way to stop it is to kill him-but then you're killing your pathetic excuse of a son, so either way he dies…or you die. It's either one. So…"

Her grip on the blade tightened as she pressed it into Layton's neck so that blood began to spurt out, as she looked him fully in the eye with a murderous glare.

"DIE, LAYTON!"

Emmy cried out in pain as the gorgon slashed at her leg and caught her accurately, raking off the flesh as she screamed and collapsed on the ground next to a hysterical Flora, as she heard Lisa's threat and the sickening sound of blood spilling.

"NOOOOOOOO!" she wailed loudly.

Lisa suddenly let out a cry of surprise as Brenda lunged at Lisa with a long dripping sword, snarling in satisfaction as she succeeded in shocking her, causing her to drop the knife so that Layton could leap to his feet and retrieve the sword to end the bloody fight once and for all.

"NOT TODAY!" she shouted as Layton looked across at her thankfully and even her shocked husband couldn't hide his immense surprise.

Lisa regained her posture very quickly and glared at Brenda, slicing her sword neatly across her heel so that she fell to her knees, her ankle now a mass of blood. She ran over to Brenda and forced her up on her feet, although it proved an incredibly painful task, then held her knife against her throat in the same way as she had previously held Luke. Brenda cried out and struggled against her hold, but Lisa was too strong and Layton was forced to freeze as her intention was unmistakeable.

"Drop the weapons or she dies!" hissed Lisa evilly as Clive attempted to run forward and free her.

There was a deadly silence before Lisa screeched and fell to the floor, dropping Brenda and turning her head in the opposite direction, to see a blood stained ten inch long knife in her leg and Clark gripping his wife firmly and pulling her away to safety, a look almost as deadly as Lisa's carved into his face. Layton noticed that one of the gorgons was missing a talon and couldn't help but feel the need to congratulate Clark's quick thinking.

"IF YOU EVER TOUCH MY WIFE AGAIN—" he began menacingly as Brenda gasped and pointed towards Luke, as a loud hissing filled the room.

They turned around to face him fearfully, only to see him writhing and thrashing once again in an even greater pain, trying to clutch his head and his face contorted with fear. Luke truly was fighting for survival as he screamed and threw off his light blue cap, kicking his scaly legs frantically and gasping out mumbled cracked words that were barely audible. His parents ran back to him, praying that he'd be fine and trying to reassure him as several drops of blood appeared on his golden hair and a large snake's tongue flicked from the hole in his skull. Brenda almost threw up at the sight, as Clive glared at Lisa and Layton began slashing wildly at her once again, determined for it to end with her demise.

"This is a diversion, isn't it?!" he yelled, upon hearing Flora's screams of panic and the enraged hissing of the gorgons, "They're too weak and terrified to fight and—"

"THE GORGONS SHALL BE INVINCEABLE, LAYTON AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO!" Lisa responded in the tone of the Devil, as she skilfully blocked his worthless attacks.

"The…s…sou…sour…source…" gasped Luke loudly with a superhuman effort.

His parents hadn't the slightest clue what he meant, as a slimy snake's head punctured his skull and slithered outwards with the snakes hair beginning to form and this meant only one thing-the transformation was almost complete. Layton heard it and a firework exploded in his brain, as he finally regained his unnatural intelligence and the answer to the puzzle immediately came to him. He looked confidently at Clive, who was presently very close to stabbing Lisa through her back as she attempted another move to dodge out of the way, sniggering at his efforts.

"Clive!" Layton called, gasping for breath, "My head…It feels as if it's stone…I could smash it open on the spot!"

Clive blinked rapidly after avoiding Lisa's counter attack, before his eyes widened as he understood the Professor. He nodded and backed away towards the edge of the cavern wall into the darkness, as Lisa smirked at the exhausted Professor, who really was beginning to run out of energy from his tiring fights.

"Yes, Layton," she purred as she advanced stealthily towards him with her sword raised, "Even the Dove has deserted you and the effect of the gorgon is starting to take its toll on you…as well as Luke…I'd say 'good bye' to him if I were you…After all, _that's what a gentleman does!"_

Layton swallowed and peered around the room into his friends' eyes: the terror and pain and heartache in them as he glanced helplessly towards the writhing forms of Emmy and Flora, who were now too exhausted to fight and had their eyes closed and their heads bowed as if waiting for their deaths to meet them at any unexpected moment. Luke was now hissing loudly and over a dozen snakes had now replaced his silky golden hair, as Clark and Brenda were trying their hardest to reassure him, sobbing and clutching each other as they realised that there was no other way and that their fate had been written, as Lisa snorted and aimed her sword at Layton's chest, licking her lips at the thought of his blood flooding the cavern and her enemy being dead at last.

"You solved this puzzle, Layton which was highly commendable and unexpected," Lisa congratulated in a voice that was mixed in with acid, "Nethertheless, it was your final puzzle and I do hope that you enjoyed it! Seeing the destruction of those closest to you before your death-it hurts, doesn't it? Now the world will know how I feel! How I felt all those years ago. I wonder if there are many puzzles in the afterlife. Perhaps we should find out, shouldn't we, Professor Layton-Professor Hershel Layton, born a gentleman, lived a gentleman and died a complete coward, begging for life—"

"_So you think,"_ echoed a deep husky voice from out of the shadows.

Lisa turned around in shock to see Clive stepping out of the shadows with his face clothed in a look of determination. His hair bristled in anger and his shadow seemed to dwarf Lisa's own, feeding off every drop of Lisa's courage. His clothes were spattered with blood and he clutched two things in both of his hands: in the first he held a long, blood dripping sword and in the other he held a grotesque, blazing object that made Lisa's heart freeze into solid stone in her chest, as Clive held up the sword towards what he held-it was the stone head of Medusa, its eyes still beaming like fireworks as Clive was very careful to avoid its gaze.

Seeing Lisa's reaction, Clive and Layton instantly knew that they were correct in their assumptions. Lisa looked gob-smacked, as if she couldn't believe her eyes.

"But…but…but…but…that's not possible…how…how…how…you did…you—" she faltered in shock.

"A true gentleman leaves no puzzle unsolved," answered Layton mercilessly as he nodded at Clive, "Destroying the source is the only way to reverse the transformation, hence the head being the source and why Luke gasped out 'the source'. It's a bit obvious, isn't it? That it will stop the transformation and kill the gorgons?"

Clive threw down the head so that its face stared upwards, the stone snakes still hissing evilly as Clive closed his eyes and held the sword high above his head. Lisa threw Layton aside and extended her sword, charging directly at Clive.

"If you DARE touch that head!" she threatened as Luke screamed once again.

"Hershel! It's almost complete!" screamed Clark as Luke cackled evilly in the same low snarling tone as before.

Emmy let a tear trickle down her cheek as she hugged Flora like the perfect mother and Flora embraced her back, still sobbing until she had nothing left to cry.

"I'll miss you all…," she stuttered, as the gorgons raised their talons to slice them both in half without the slightest drop of pity.

Clive snarled at Lisa and roared in satisfaction as his hands began to shake and Layton tried to tackle Lisa, with a seething look in his eyes.

"FOR LUKE AND THE HUMAN RACE!" yelled Clive as he plunged the sword down with the force of thunder and pierced it straight through the statue's eyes, instantly blinding them as the snakes stopped hissing and the gorgons all looked up in shock, hissing in despair and fear. Lisa gazed horror-struck at the scene in front of her. The head turned from a stone grey to a coal black as it began to burn from a raging fire within and crumble into small piles of ash, no longer existing. Clive gripped onto the cavern wall as Layton followed his example and the same ferocious wind and blinding swirl of the portal filled the entire cavern. Emmy shakily opened one eyelid, followed fairly quickly by the other one. She nudged Flora, who looked up weakly after much reassurance from Emmy and gasped as the wind began to roar and the portal slowly got larger and larger. They gripped onto the cavern wall incredibly tightly also, as Clark and Brenda looked in disbelief at the Professor and Clive and together, they held onto Luke firmly and gripped onto the nearest rock to prevent them from being blown away by the unimaginable force that rippled through the cavern.

The gorgons that survived hissed in agony and clutched at their heads with their talons and scaly hands, as the statues of the gorgons were instantly sucked back into the portal like water down a plug hole and there was no chance to resist before the force began to pull at them too, dragging them firmly into the portal, screeching and spitting foam as they did so. Lisa ran around the cavern frantically in an intolerable panic. There was nothing that she could grip onto to save herself from the ferocious wind.

"This can't be happening. I don't believe it…" she stammered as she watched the gorgons being hurled around the room and back into the swirling whirlpool, "I REFUSE TO BELIEVE IT!"

The wind got stronger and the monster caught hold of Lisa's lab coat and began pulling her towards the portal with incredible force, causing her to scream in terror and pain as the beckoning structure became closer and closer, until she was just metres away from being consumed forever.

"NOOOO!" she screamed as she choked back sobs and she closed her eyes to accept her fate.

A sharp pain tugged at her wrist and she shakily opened her eyes to see what was preventing her from going into the portal at her unbelievably close distance-something that was the last thing she expected. She blinked back her tears and swallowed in fear.

"You…you…you're helping…m…me?" she stuttered over the howling wind.

"I am," answered the serious voice of the Professor, as he gripped at her wrist tightly, "Just hold on. You're not going anywhere. I promise."

Lisa screeched as her lab coat was forced off of her body by the wind and fell into the portal, now blazing in flames as it consumed her lab coat forever. The last piercing scream of the remaining gorgon filled the air, as it was claimed by the portal and the wind ceased, once again causing the group to plummet like stones to the cavern floor below. The portal exploded into fiery rays, spattering rocks and debris around the cavern floor, as the entrance from the Underworld to Earth was closed off forever.

Emmy and Flora got up trembling, still feeling like they were surrounded by unimaginable numbers of gorgons and seeing none, they ran over to the Professor and threw their arms around him, sobbing uncontrollably in relief that they were all still alive. Clark and Brenda were peering frightened over the still form of Luke, praying silently under their breath.

"L…Luke?" Clark stammered as he clutched at his son lovingly.

Layton immediately ran over to Luke as Clive, Flora and Emmy followed, looking expectantly at the boy.

"D…did it work?" Clive asked slowly as he began feeling Luke's chest for signs of a heartbeat.

There was a sickening squelch as the spikes and long talons that covered Luke now sank under the skin and the snakes hissed in agony before crumbling into dust and his golden silky hair grew in its place. The green colour that covered Luke's skin was starting to fade, but his white pale colour remained, so that he looked weak and sickly, which was perfectly understandable in the circumstance that Luke had lost a lot of blood and been put through tortures that some full grown humans couldn't even endure. Clive panicked when he couldn't find a heartbeat and looked fearfully at the pale faces of Clark and Brenda.

"The transformation itself is reversed," he explained, still feeling around Luke's body that had now regained its normal temperature, "I can't feel a heartbeat though."

Flora put her hand to her mouth in shock as Emmy quickly knelt down and squeezed Luke's wrist for a few seconds, putting her ear firmly to his wrist before nodding in satisfaction and feeling as if a huge lead weight had been lifted off of her aching shoulders.

"There is a pulse. It's very low, but there is one at least. That's a good sign," she said in a calmer tone to Brenda and Clark, who sighed with relief as the Professor clutched his chest and began to breathe regularly once again.

Flora shook her head slowly and blinked rapidly, rubbing her hand across the long cut across her back.

"So…That's it? No more gorgons? They're all gone? No more…" stuttered Flora having difficulty to take in the fact that their life threatening battle was finally over.

"We really did it...," began Emmy, who too could scarcely believe the truth, "They'll never come back. We've saved the human race—"

"I can't believe that I had the strength to destroy that head…" Clive said in awe as he prayed silently for Luke under his breath, as Clark and Brenda kissed their son's forehead softly.

"Well done, my boy," answered Layton with a light smile, "Well done to all of you…I can't begin to tell you all how immensely proud I am of you…We fought so well and now…rid the world of great evil and saved the human race…the mystery is solved."

_Mystery 8- The abduction: SOLVED_

_Lisa kidnapped Luke because he could talk to snakes, as the ancient riddle says: 'He with snake's tongue shall raise the gorgons.' If she could force Luke to talk in snake's tongue then her goal would be complete, which is why she abducted Luke._

_Mystery 9- The true mastermind? : SOLVED_

_When Lisa was just a child, her grandfather was taken to an asylum because he had found proof of the gorgons' existence and wanted to prove it and people thought that he was crazy. Lisa wanted to avenge her grandfather and prove to the world that the gorgons do exist and her grandfather was not crazy._

Clark and Brenda sighed in relief that their son was alive and that he would hopefully be alright, as Layton looked assertively at the group with a serious look.

"I hope that the emergancy services arrive soon...and the _police_,_" _he emphasised, glaring at a rather stunned Lisa, who was struggling to sit up due to the pain in her leg.

The group turned around to face her, all of their hatred and betrayal and hurt sent to her through a single expression, as Clark approached her dangerously, obviously meaning ugly business.

"If I weren't a soft hearted fellow," he said in a voice barely more than a whisper, "I'd rip your guts out here and now for all that you've put us through!"

Lisa trembled at his powerful voice and tried to back away in fear. Clark fixed her with a murderous glare and backed away to join his wife, who was looking with the same expression of hatred at Lisa as her husband. Clive scowled and shook his golden hair.

"So, Professor. What do we do with _her?" _he asked, as if she was a repulsive speck of dirt as Flora nodded her head in approval and Emmy had to hold onto Flora to prevent her from seriously harming Lisa after all she had done.

"I don't get it, Professor," she protested, fixing Lisa with an icy stare that chilled her to the bone, "Why did you save her when you could've let the portal consume her and be done with it?"

Clark looked at Layton with the same question in his eyes, as Flora and Brenda followed with a similar look. Lisa cowered in the corner as Emmy approached her with a piece of rope from her satchel and tied her right wrist to the nearest rock so that she couldn't run, but she looked like it was the last thing that she wanted to do right now. She looked up at the Professor with tearful eyes.

"Hurry up, Descole!" the professor whispered to himself, "Luke may not survive much longer..."

At that moment, the door to the nearest side of the room flung open and in strode a full police force and hospital medics, led by a triumphant and relieved Descole. He actually forced his lips into a smile and Emmy thought that she would faint from shock at seeing this new side to him. The police and medics dispersed around the cavern as Descole ran up to the Professor, grinning widely.

"You actually did it, Layton," he said in a tone that portrayed not the slightest drop of sarcasm or mockery, "You actually saved the day, rid the world of the gorgons and this _monster_ sitting right here before us."

He growled in disgust and gestured towards Lisa, who was currently being forced roughly into a solid pair of handcuffs, whilst several of the officers pointed their guns at her, should she try to resist in any way. Layton smiled at him greatfully.

"Everyone is safe and outside. I called the services as fast as I could."

He smirked before giving Layton a serious gaze as he caught sight of the state of them all.

"What happened? Did anyone get hurt?"

Layton gestured towards the still bleeding form of Luke, as Descole himself looked like he would vomit on the spot at the state of the boy. He shook his head and placed a hand on Layton's shoulder reassuringly.

"Poor Triton," he said sympathetically, "The kid is strong, Layton. He'll pull through. Please give him my wishes when he wakes up."

Layton smiled and raised his top hat at Descole as he removed his mask and stared at Layton with beautiful emerald eyes that now glistened with a kind and caring personality.

"Until next time, Hershel," he smiled, replacing his mask and heading towards the door, "Again I'm sorry about—"

"Until next time, Jean," he responded with a light smirk, "I'm sure the police can give you a few days head start."

Jean Descole laughed and with a swish of his cloak, slinked out of the door and away into the shadows. The police were now swarming around Lisa and carting her away out of the door, as Lisa just turned pale and closed her eyes as she allowed herself to be roughly dragged away. Layton placed a hand on the police officer's shoulder and looked at him with serious eyes.

"One moment please," he asked as he kept his eyes away from Lisa's.

The officer looked at him in disbelief and shook his head as he gestured towards the medics surrounding Luke.

"Sir, this woman is a terrorist and tortured that poor boy. It is really not—"

"_Please_," Layton persisted as the police officer hesitated, then loosened his grip on Lisa so that she faced the Professor.

She looked at him and shook her head, finally coming to her senses of the monster that she'd been.

"Tell me please, Professor," she croaked as she struggled to breathe, "Why did you save me?"

"You may have been truly evil and I was disgusted by your behaviour. However, I am not a murderer. You are young and went to horrific extremes to get revenge and I wouldn't let you die-even though you almost killed us. A true gentleman always helps those in need, even if they are almost heartless monsters."

Lisa nodded shakily as the officer began to tap his foot impatiently.

"I…I…understand, but…I'm so very sorry I…I don't know…why I even—"

"It's in the past, for now. You are not dead and you will not die for a very long time. None of us will. You've apologised and must now pay for what you did. I feel sorry for you, Lisa. I really do. You must've loved your grandfather very much to do what you did…"

Lisa snivelled quietly.

"Yes…I did…you understand that and…I'm so grateful to you for saving…my life and…I will gladly pay for my crimes…I just hope that the future…can slay the monster inside of me completely. I know you almost have, Professor. So I will say this one last time before I meet my fate: thank you."

Layton raised his top hat as he closed his eyes and looked hard at Lisa.

"I'm sorry, Lisa," he said slowly, "You're welcome. I hope you learn from this. Good luck."

"The same to you too, Professor…Good bye," Lisa stammered as the officer stepped in front of the Professor to escort her away, as she looked sadly at the scene of destruction.

"_Please let me be forgiven in future,"_ she prayed as she walked towards the doors.

The medics were busy hauling Luke onto a stretcher, wiring him up to an array of complex machines, trying their hardest to reassure an emotional Clark and Brenda as they began to pull him away to the waiting ambulance outside. Flora and Clive walked over to the Professor and Emmy as Clark and Brenda followed, having kissed their son, as the Professor and his young assistants prayed under their breath and watched sadly as Luke disappeared from sight with Lisa and the police officers closely following. Layton placed a hand on Clark's shoulder as he stared after his son.

"He'll be fine. Luke's strong and I can give you my word on that. We'll go and visit when he's feeling a bit better, but for now…" Layton said softly as he stared at his friends.

Emmy and Flora helped reassure them too as Clive stared after Luke and Lisa and at the large door in front of him. The Professor had saved her like he'd saved him all those years ago and her sinister plans were for revenge for the person she loved most, just like he had done for his parents. He took off his cap and continued staring, as he hoped that Lisa would atone for her crimes and change, just like he had done.

"You really are a gentleman, Professor," he mouthed as he slowly walked over to the Professor and his friends as they embraced once again, hardly able to believe how close they all were together and wondering what the future held in store for them after this complex and perplexing mystery…

_There's chapter 13! I really hope you liked it! I enjoyed writing it! The epilogue will be next, but I might do some bonus features like episodes and character profiles after. If you have any requests for episodes I could do for the bonus story area please put them on the reviews, if you do review and I'll accept. Thank you to everyone has supported me so far and I'm sorry about the length! The epilogue will be up soon. Thanks for reviewing if you have done! Plant peace for the planet and see you around! Abitat Eco :) :) :) :) :)_


	15. Epilogue The mystery of stone

**Epilogue: The mystery of stone**

The Professor straightened out his top hat nervously and he twitched his fingers continuously as if they were red raw and itching, with his palms resting uncomfortably on his lap. His cheeks were a shade of icy white, which was quite disturbing considering the fact that no more gorgons surrounded them and every time Layton moved, a sudden chill was sent down his back as the beckoning anxiety inside of him gnawed at his insides like a hungry parasite. He had his eyes firmly closed so that the dread and worry shown in them was no longer visible to the other inhabitants of the room, as he wished in no way to disturb them with his doubts. Drumming his toes on the vinyl floor so that a deep rhythmic pulse sounded across the material, the Professor straightened his posture, so that he no longer appeared to be crouching over like a hunchback and was upright and alert, with his cheeks not improving their white tone as his lips moved quickly in silent prayer.

He opened his eyes cautiously and focused his eyes on Clark and Brenda, who were huddled together in a similar position as him with their ankles crossed and their shaking hands clutching each other. Dark rings were visible under their eyes, so it was clear that the two adults were stressed. Emmy, Clive and Flora were also present in the room and not even Emmy could hide her nerves as she gripped the 'London Times' paper in her two hands, making the paper tremble as her hands quivered with worry, making sure that it covered her face entirely so that not even a stray hair or odd feature was visible underneath the effective mask. Clive and Flora were sitting together, looking slightly paler than usual, but Clive was chattering away in a friendly manner to Flora, obviously trying to put her mind at rest as the poor girl fought furiously to swallow her sobs and blinked back tears with her long eyelashes. To Clive, the silence seemed unbearable and he was desperate to bring some light into the room; he put his arm around Flora and looked at the Professor with eyes that sparkled with dignity.

"Professor," Clive started in a voice that he was trying to make calm, "There is no need to look so worried. It has been okay so far, hasn't it?"

Layton slowly opened his eyes as if it was a huge strain for him and he weakly managed a forced smile at the youth.

"Yes, Clive. Yes, it has been okay so far…"

Layton trailed off, going back to his train of thought. In Layton's opinion, he had the perfect right to be concerned as this was a worrying manner in his eyes and it was taking a toll on all of them. It had been two weeks since they had slain the gorgons and eventually succeeded in driving the nightmares of blood shed from their minds, but to the group it seemed like years. Emmy put down the paper and sighed loudly, peering around impatiently as her eyes focused on the large blood- red sign indicating the hospital reception area that they were currently in. There was a logical reason for all of the tension in the atmosphere: Luke had been in that hospital for two weeks now and he still hadn't been well enough for the nurses to allow visitors, not even his parents. Emmy placed her hands in her lap like the Professor and tried to smile at Clark and Brenda as her eyes scanned the room quickly.

"He'll be fine," she said softly in a light bouncy voice, "He did suffer some fatal injuries, but he is very strong."

Brenda swallowed and nodded before returning to her current position, with her hair obscuring the main features of her exquisite face. Clark was trying his hardest to comfort her too without succeeding and smiled gratefully at Emmy. Flora snivelled in response as Clive stroked her ponytail with one hand whilst clutching his notebook and scribbling a portrait of Brenda into his pad feverishly to take his mind off the current situation.

"You're right, Emmy," said the Professor quietly, bringing his head up for the first time, "I'm just concerned and can't shake the feeling of doubt."

Flora shuffled closer to the Professor and rubbed her head against his arm as Layton wrapped his free arm around her securely, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Professor," she started in a timid voice, "Will I be able to tell Luke…well…you know—"

"Of course you will, Flora," he responded, tightening the silk ribbon tying her hair in its pretty ponytail, "Very soon…"

The door nearest to them swung open, creaking a little from the slightly rusty hinges and startling Flora a little, as a tall woman with blond curls in a navy work outfit and apron gracefully waltzed into the room, a huge grin clothing her face. The nurse behind the counter looked over at her with one eyebrow raised questioningly. The blond lady responded with a squeal of triumph as she clapped her hands together with pleasure. The nurse behind the counter rolled her chocolate eyes and tugged at her hair, which looked so messy and out of place it could have been mistaken for a muddy wig, as she straightened out her identical uniform so that it looked neat and tidy.

"Nurse Huntingdon, are you going to tell the folks the good news?" she answered in a snappy tone, "Or are you going to wait for an invitation from me? ! Get to it, girl!"

Nurse Huntingdon blushed severely as if she had a rather nasty case of sunburn and instead she shuffled over to the Professor, whilst Nurse Taylor scowled and sorted out several complex forms of paper work. She coughed slightly, causing Brenda and Clark to look up hopefully as she responded with a broad smile.

"I have some good news!" she said in a cheery voice, "Your son is improving from his current status and he's been asking for you so…I think that he's well enough to receive visitors now!"

The Professor's heart slammed back into his chest and he let his head drop with relief-Luke was alright. Emmy picked up her paper and crumpled it up so that it fit into her satchel and she leapt to her feet happily as Clive, Flora and Luke's parents followed her example in unison. Colour flooded Clark's face and Brenda tucked her hair behind her ears and almost began sobbing with happiness.

"He's…really…" gasped Clark as if he was hardly able to believe what he was hearing.

"Um hum," nodded the nurse, "Just follow the door to ward ten and it's first on your right. Don't hassle the poor lad though! He's been through a dreadful lot! Tortured by that mad woman and what-not! The despicable people nowadays! Never seem to—"

"_Nurse Huntingdon,"_ snapped Nurse Taylor in an extremely agitated voice, "You have several tasks left before your shift ends, if you brightly remember?"

The nurse blushed heavily and smiled sadly at the group.

"Good bye then," she stammered as she hurriedly made her way to the counter.

Clive shrugged his shoulders and then hastily followed Layton and the others through the door into the never ending corridor, wincing as the hinge creaked once again. The floors glistened as if they'd been polished and several wooden doors decorated the walls as each led into another room, which housed an unfortunate patient. Flora skipped merrily across the floor and clutched onto Layton's hand tightly, Emmy was whistling under her breath, despite the rules to be quiet when walking along the corridors, Clive was wearing a beaming smile of relief and Brenda and Clark looked like they wanted to fly down the corridor in their haste to see their son once again. After a short walk, they came across a door with the number ten stamped clearly on it at the end of the corridor. It was also near to another large counter which was labelled as the pharmacy area, currently being inhabited by seven nurses at different stations, ready to serve customers their prescriptions, tablets, medicines and more, with their shelves stacked high with bottle after bottle and packet after packet of medicines and tablets. There was also a café next to it, but currently it was very quiet. Layton smiled and gently pushed the door open as the rest of the group watched impatiently in their haste to see Luke.

The door creaked as it opened and Layton made his way orderly inside, hardly able to control his nerves at seeing Luke in his present state. The welcoming smell of fresh air met their nostrils as they entered the room and closed the door securely behind them. Clark and Brenda followed cautiously, finding it hard to hide their anxiety also.

"Luke?" said the Professor softly as he peered around the room.

A light groan sounded from the corner of the room and Layton swivelled his head around in surprise and smiled in relief.

"P…Professor?" he responded hoarsely in a cracked voice, "Mum? Dad? Is that you?"

The group turned around to face him, feeling a mixture of varied emotions of love, relief and disbelief. The nurse hadn't been exaggerating; Luke really did look a pitiful state: his whole body was a ghastly, sickly pale that looked as if no colour had ever flooded it before, with his limbs being clothed in a variety of complex bandages and cloths plastered all over them to hide the never ending mass of scratches and deep cuts. Layers upon layers of stiff bandages had been firmly wrapped around his left leg to secure it in place, giving the obvious meaning that it was broken. Red marks still showed around his wrists from where the rope had dug into them, but that was nothing compared to his hands: although they had been cleaned with specialist antiseptics and clean water, dark blotches of blood still dyed the dozens of bandages wrapped around his fingers from where the ten inch long talons had grown out of them and Layton couldn't help but still shudder at the grisly memory. He was dressed in a fresh white hospital gown to replace the ripped remains of his clothing after the nurses had thrown them away and Brenda had gone out shopping to buy some identical ones that very week.

Cuts still covered his face and stood out greatly amongst his snowy cheeks and several compresses had been taped onto his head to soothe the places where the snakes had bitten through his skull; they'd been fixed, much to the group's relief, after several complex x-rays and a surgery procedure. Luke had refused to take his cap off as it was currently perched askew on top of his head, still failing to hide the tape compresses, which made Layton smile at how alike he was to him when it came to taking off his trademark hat. A red wire protruded from his arm and flowed to a complex drip that pulsed blood and other fluids into his arm and the machine next to him bleeped rhythmically to indicate that he was okay currently, although his pulse was fairly low. Layton blinked away the tear welling in the corner of his eye as Clark and Brenda opened their mouths simultaneously, trying to force out any form of words.

"Yes, Luke. We're all here, sweetheart," cooed Brenda softly as she and Clark rushed towards Luke and flung their arms around him in anticipation, trying to be as gentle as they could so that no plasters or bandages were jostled out of their position.

Layton smiled as he saw Luke embracing with his parents and the tears of joy falling thick and fast from their eyelids. Clark held onto Luke's shoulders gently as he filled him with a warm presence of love and care, whilst Brenda sobbed uncontrollably as she ruffled Luke's hair and kissed his cold cheek. Luke closed his eyes and smiled weakly as he reunited with his parents once again, looking extremely relieved that they hadn't been affected by the battle. He wriggled a little when he began to get uncomfortable and Clark released him immediately, unable to remove the grin of pleasure from his face at seeing his son alive and improving. Luke tried to sit up straight, wincing as a sharp pain flowed through his spine.

"You're all…alright," he gasped, coughing slightly as he spoke.

Brenda nodded carefully and kissed him once again before looking into his eyes to assure him that everything would be okay. Clark glanced over at Layton who responded with a nod as he gestured towards his son in approval. Shakily, Layton forced his feet to move forwards closer towards the bed with his feet feeling like lead weights with every step he took. Flora, Emmy and Clive hastily followed, looking anxiously at Luke's parents to be sure that it was okay for them to approach him. The Professor finally made it to the bed and smiled warmly at his apprentice, removing his top hat carefully and quickly before replacing it back on his head (before anyone could see what was under it). After all, that was a puzzle that no one except himself knew the answer too. Brenda shuffled away uncertainly as Luke gasped in shock at seeing the Professor's smiling face once again, his round eyes blinking repeatedly.

"Hello, Luke-my number one apprentice…" Layton started quietly

Luke suddenly sprang at the Professor and clutched his shoulders tightly, now feeling free of all pain because his best friend was by his side. The boy couldn't hold back his emotions, sobbing once again as Layton started to let a few tears drop down his cheeks too, whilst Brenda whispered something to Clark, whose eyes widened and he nodded in response. Luke let go of the Professor at long last, managing a forced smile as he pulled the bed clothes over his body more tightly to keep him warm. The Professor looked down at him with a suddenly serious expression as Luke swallowed and nodded his head in response to the question in the Professor's mind.

"P…Professor…" Luke began shakily, "I…I'm really sorry…I should never have…fell for it and…caused all of this trouble—"

The Professor held up his hand to cut him off, sighing loudly as he held Luke's frozen palms.

"My boy, you have absolutely nothing to apologise for," Layton answered, "You were sticking up for your friends like a true gentleman and anyone in that position would've done the same. Even I would've done the same, Luke. It is me who should be apologising-for not being there when you were going through agony."

Luke gritted his teeth and nodded bravely as Brenda handed him a glass of water from off of the shelf. He took it gratefully as he drank it in one gulp.

"No one could've done anything, Professor, but…still…I could've had it a lot worse!"

He chuckled bravely as Layton smiled with him and nodded in agreement; he was hardly able to believe how he could ignore such pain right now.

"However, you have been through enough, Luke. In no way you deserved what you got. There's no need to worry though-you're improving, the gorgons are gone and everything is just as if nothing ever happened."

"Hmm…Where's Lisa? Did she get away?" Luke asked, his speech slightly slurred as he tried his hardest to keep his eyes open.

Layton shook his head gently.

"The police came for her; she didn't resist and went willingly to them. She wishes to be forgiven in future though," he exclaimed as Luke just sat there with his mouth hanging open; she really did have a heart then.

"She must've been desperate, doing what she did…" Luke mumbled, gesturing towards his broken leg. The Professor stroked his hair and grinned at Clark as the two adults looked on in interest.

"Yes…yes, we've all been worried about you Luke…Flora, Clive and Emmy. Even Descole sends his regards, my boy! How strange is that?"

Luke beamed with pleasure before letting out a loud gasp and rummaging through his satchel at the foot of his bed to pull something out of it.

"F…Flora…" Luke asked in a beckoning voice.

Flora's eyes widened, but Emmy and the Professor gestured for her to move towards Luke and after some reassurance from Clive, she hesitantly moved forwards until she was just centimetres away from the boy.

"Y…yes?" she asked timidly, feeling immensely shocked that Luke had asked for her, "I'm…I'm so glad that you're okay, Luke. I've really missed you…"

Luke smiled and looked at Flora with eyes that sparkled with pride.

"I've missed you too, Flora. I have one word I would like to say to you as my answer: _Yes._"

"W…what?" Flora asked in a startled manner, "What do you—"

"Don't think that just because I was bedridden and almost died back there meant that I'd forgotten all about your gift!" Luke answered with a light smirk as he pulled out a familiar contraption and showed it to Flora, who suddenly turned all weak and swayed violently.

"Mum gave it to the nurses to give to me and I managed to solve it and…I got the reward. It wasn't picarats, but it was something much better than that, Flora. A letter from you addressed to me. I opened it and read it aloud…"

He trailed off, picking up the smooth piece of paper from the edge of the bed and cleared his throat to speak:

"_To Luke, the Professor's NUMBER ONE APPRENTICE and my BEST FRIEND, _

_Life is so different since you have moved, inside I feel so sad,_

_I miss you so much, your puzzles as well, with the memories that we have had,_

_Every day I think about you, I hope that you're getting on fine, _

_Making new friends and fitting in well, still looking so sweet and divine,_

_Without you by my side I feel so alone and I long just to see your cute face,_

_Your charming smile and your cheeky laugh and your dazzling eyes full of grace,_

_I cannot tell you how I feel, as anyone here can see,_

_But I must say, Luke, that I love you so much-do you feel the same about me?_

_Flora xxxx." _

Luke finished the last few sentences in a voice barely more than a whisper, but loud enough for everyone to hear. Brenda squeezed Clark's hand tightly and smiled lovingly at Flora, blinking furiously to prevent her tears of joy falling and even Clark had trouble hiding his feelings.

"Did…did you…really write that…that beautiful poem for…Luke all by…yourself, Flora…dear?" asked Brenda shakily as her eyes glittered with pride.

Emmy nudged Clive and the two looked over at the emotional scene in front of them. The Professor had never looked as proud in his life as he gave Flora's shoulder an encouraging squeeze to stop her tears from falling. Flora looked like she was in a world of her own, floating through the air with her eyes focussed on nothing but Luke, who looked on the verge to tears also and held the letter close to his heart. Flora gazed into his beautiful, bold eyes, now very much relieved that they were no longer those of a monster. Luke looked back at her, his rosy lips spread into a smile of pleasure as he leaned forward slowly and extended his hand out towards her confidently.

"Yes. She did Mum-and the answer to the question in the letter is 'yes'. I do feel the same way about you, Flora…" Luke said a little louder in a clear voice as Flora let out a high pitched squeal of triumph and gripped his hand with a sudden force, forgetting the fact that Luke was suffering from pain.

In his eyes, seeing his friends and family all around him made that pain heal up for a short while. Their eyes locked for a single second and Flora instantly felt that she was in the skies, hand in hand with the boy that she loved most.

"You…you really mean it?" she answered, trying to keep her voice calm.

Luke smirked at her words.

"Would I say 'no' to you, Flora?" he asked giggling lightly, "Of course."

Flora's heart stopped beating at his words as she grinned from ear to ear and golden light seemed to surround her in her pure state of happiness and joy. She blushed slightly as her cheeks glowed a garnet red and she looked over uncertainly towards the Professor, who was standing next to Luke's parents as they looked on at the scene and were reminded of Luke's last words with Arianna.

"Professor?" Flora said quietly as she still held on to Luke's quivering hand, "There is something that I want to do. I know it's not ladylike in public, but I just have to do it!"

Layton looked over startled at her for a minute, as did Luke, as he wondered what Flora was going to do. Then, much to everyone's surprise, Flora leaned over so that she was just centimetres apart from Luke and kissed him softly on his red lips. Luke reddened a little, still taken aback at Flora's decision, but the warm feeling of her presence overpowered his will and he too returned the kiss to her, every negative thought and feeling now drained from both of their lives. The Professor let a few tears roll down his cheeks as he looked happily at Clark, who was beaming proudly and comforting a sobbing Brenda at seeing her little boy grow up so quickly. Emmy and Clive looked at each other amusedly. Flora eventually drew back, giggling nervously as Luke smiled once again at her. She let go of his hand and walked back a few paces.

"Thank you, Luke," she said softly, "Clive and Emmy wish to see you as well, so I'll let them see you now. Oh and did you have to have a blood transfushion?"

"It's 'transfusion', Flora dear," corrected Layton, smiling gently.

Flora blushed at her mistake as Luke nodded.

"Thank you-so much."

Luke gazed mesmerized at her beauty and nodded as Flora shuffled next to Clive and Emmy approached Luke, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, well, well," she started, flicking back her hair, "It looks like the apprentice number one is sitting in a golden apple tree quite happily! What is he doing, I wonder? What is he going to do?"

"_Emmy!"_ Luke moaned as she continued to chant away, "It's normal at my age!"

Emmy smirked.

"Indeed, apprentice number one. Enough on that though, how are you feeling?"

"Well," Luke began, trying not to laugh, "Considering I have a broken leg, severe injuries and a cracked skull and have to be wired up to drips and blood thingies twenty four seven, then I'm feeling FAB!"

Emmy laughed in an amused manner at the youngster's cheeky personality.

"Yeah, I guess that's a bit of an understatement!" Emmy sniggered, "Seriously though, Luke, does it hurt like hell?"

Luke shook his head, trying to be brave, but Emmy could easily tell.

"A true gentleman never lies, Luke. It must really hurt you. I wish I could've been more help, but—"

"I'll get over it, Emmy. What about you guys? Did you have any injuries?" Luke asked curiously.

"Plenty-though not one tenth compared to yours, Luke," Emmy said carefully, "You will be better soon, won't you?"

Luke nodded hopefully and squinted a little at the paper that she was holding.

"Is that the local paper, Emmy?" he asked as Emmy pulled it out.

"Yep and the case is all over the headlines-there are video tapes and security cameras so it's all evidence. Lisa's arrest is in there too. She got off easy in my opinion. You should have seen your dad, Luke! He looked like he wanted to murder her!"

Clark snorted from the corner at her comment.

"Well wouldn't you if she was trying to kill _your_ son?" he asked bitterly, not wishing to think about the memory.

Emmy nodded and turned towards Clive, who approached him warily and smiled.

"You know, I think that you still look like me even with all of your injuries," he said slowly as he held onto his palm tightly, "I'm just glad that you're still alive, Luke. It gave us all quite the scare I can tell you now!"

He reached into his satchel and pulled out a large book before handing it to him carefully.

"What's this, Clive?" Luke asked in interest as he studied the front cover.

"A puzzle book- I bought it with some of my pocket money. Just a little something for you," said Clive conversationally as Luke flicked through it happily.

"Thanks, Clive!" he answered gratefully as he tucked it under his pillow and sat up a little straighter, "I've really missed you guys, but one thing is for certain: It might be a while before I'll actually be allowed to go on another one of the Professor's adventures!"

Clive laughed with him as he ruffled Luke's golden hair and looked him in the eyes seriously.

"I honestly thought that we were going to lose you back then and…you're like a brother to me, Luke. I feel…protective over you…"

He trailed off as Luke continued to blink rapidly.

"How is your arm now? I must admit that I've started having nightmares about gorgons and stuff. It was freaky!" Luke exclaimed as he shuddered violently at the memory.

"It's okay now, but it's perfectly normal. You'll be fine though and that is what matters. After all, a gentleman stays strong!" Clive said in a perfect imitation of Layton without meaning to, as Luke giggled quietly.

Clark coughed slightly, making Luke turn around to face him. He and Brenda were holding on to each other's hands tightly and wearing nervous smiles.

"Luke…," Clark began, feeling unsure how to tell him, "Your mother and I have seen what you get up to on these adventures and…how well you get on with your friends and Hershel. I never realised that you felt for them as much as you do. These adventures are highly dangerous, as you can see," he said, gesturing towards his son's injuries, "However…well—"

"Your father and I have decided this together, Luke-so that it works for everyone," continued Brenda confidently, "Clark has agreed to resign from his job in America and…well…move back to England to the border of Misthallery and London-so that you can be with the Professor and all of your friends again-as soon as you're fit enough to travel of course. Well, what do you think?"

Luke stared around the room at his friends for several minutes before he looked into his parents' eyes and he understood that they meant what they said and that they were doing this for him.

"R…Really?" he asked shakily, "You'd…you'd do that for me?"

His parents nodded and Luke beamed even wider.

"Oh, Mum! Oh, Dad! Thank you ever so much!"

Clark smiled at him and they sat down on the edge of Luke's bed to embrace him once again. Layton smiled widely; this would work out for everyone. There was a loud creak as the door opened and Nurse Huntingdon entered with a large trolley as Layton raised his hat politely at her. She couldn't help smiling.

"Luke, it's time for your medicines now. I'm really sorry, but I've been given strict orders to end the visiting here as Luke is most likely quite tired and needs some rest. Really, I am sorry…"

She trailed off glumly as she looked apologetically at the group. Brenda nodded in understanding and she and Clark kissed Luke once more before moving away from the bed and joining the Professor.

"We understand completely, miss. Is it convenient to come again tomorrow?" Layton asked politely as he moved towards the door, holding onto Flora's hand firmly.

The nurse glanced at Luke's pleading eyes and the answer was already obvious.

"I don't see why not!" she said happily as she picked up a packet of tablets from the trolley, "He looks like he's enjoyed the company. See you tomorrow then. Have a safe journey."

Layton thanked her as Clive, Flora and Emmy glanced back at Luke.

"See you tomorrow then, Luke," they said in unison, looking immensely sad that they had to leave.

"Sleep well, my boy. Just get some rest and you'll be okay," said Layton gently as Luke waved goodbye to them.

They closed the door behind them and walked down the corridor.

"Professor, can we have a coffee…err sorry I mean a tea please?" corrected Emmy as she felt her dry throat, "I'm parched and I think there was a café near to the pharmacy area."

Luke's parents nodded in approval as Layton smiled.

"Of course, Emmy. I think that we could all use a good pot of tea," he answered as the group made their way towards the café.

Clive nudged Flora and smiled at her.

"Congratulations, Flora-you got your first kiss. It was really touching. I wish you both the best," Clive whispered happily, "I'm really proud to be your friend!"

Flora touched his hand lightly, knowing that he too had feelings for her and was kind enough to be happy that she was in love with someone else.

"Thank you, Clive-you're a brilliant friend, you know?" Flora responded, returning the smile, "So, are you going to have a citrus classic? A hot chocolate?"

"Ooh! Don't tempt me, Flora!" Clive giggled as they approached the café.

Emmy pulled out her notepad and scribbled down everyone's orders, whilst Clark accompanied her to the counter. The rest of the group sat down at a large table and made themselves comfortable. The table was located in a quiet corner of the café, next to a small table, which an elderly man occupied, happily drinking his coffee and smiling as the taste flooded his mouth. Curiously, Layton peered over and raised his top hat politely at the pensioner, as he turned around and smiled warmly. The old man looked as if he was the happiest soul on the planet with his beaming smile and his dazzling eyes that hinted various traces of sapphire shades in them. His face was lined with age and seemed to weigh his features down, although he didn't really care. The man straightened out his comfortable beige sweater and turned around to face the Professor, his grey hair shining in the rays of the sun like threads of sliver.

"Good day to you, good man," he said kindly with a voice as light as a feather and as sweet as a nightingale, "I must say that we're having pleasant weather for this time of year. Don't you agree?"

The Professor smiled politely and pulled an empty chair from an unoccupied table in the opposite corner of the room and gestured towards it.

"Indeed, good sir," he answered as Flora managed a little wave nervously, "You look lonely over there. Why don't you come and sit over here? The more the merrier-as a gentleman says!"

The old man laughed a little and his smile broadened as he shakily got to his feet and attempted to skip over to the empty chair, whistling softly under his breath. Clive raised an eyebrow uncertainly; this man appeared a bit _too_ jolly. The old man settled comfortably into the chair and smiled warmly at the group.

"Thank you, my friends," he responded, looking extremely grateful, "It's been thirteen years since someone talked to me, let alone used friendly words. You have my most heartfelt thanks. What would your name be?"

Layton straightened his hat sat up a little straighter.

"My name is Hershel Layton and I'm a professor in London of archaeology. These are my assistants: Flora, Clive and Brenda."

The group smiled at the man warmly and he fiddled nervously with his cup of coffee.

"Well, I'm no man of importance I can tell you that now!" he exclaimed, "I used to be. I spent a lifetime researching the thing that I was most intrigued in and my work was respected, but one day it all went wrong and…and…all happiness in my life vanished. Wouldn't your happiness vanish if you were shut up in a horrible house for a vast number of years?"

Clive looked up curiously from the paper that he was reading, now listening intently to the conversation. Layton placed his index finger to his head in a thoughtful manner.

"Do you come here often, sir?" Flora asked in a friendly manner.

"Oh no, dear. I come every few days to get my medical prescriptions. I take it that you've been visiting someone. May I ask whom?"

"We visited the young boy in the room at the end of this corridor. He's my son," Brenda said gently as she glanced over at Clark at the counter.

"Ah, I know who you mean. I saw him the other day when they wheeled him down to be scanned. Poor lad-he looked a right state. I hope I'm not being rude asking this, but where did he get his injuries?" the man asked as Brenda sighed.

Clive smirked.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you the truth, sir," said Clive casually, "Unless you read the papers in which case it was a gorgon attack and—"

Clive instantly paused as the old man froze in his seat and spat his coffee back into his cup, looking a ghastly pale.

"W…w…what? !" he asked in a shocked manner, "No! It can't be! They…they—"

"It's all over the papers, sir. Did you not see it?" Layton asked in a confused way as the man shook his head.

"I haven't read the paper for thirteen years! May…may I see, please?" he asked in a begging tone.

Clive simply pushed the paper towards the man as his eyes immediately focused on the tiny text. He seemed to be taking his time in reading it through, making sure not to miss one tiny detail. Clark and Emmy approached with the drinks, smiling as they handed them out and looking in a puzzled way at the old man's look of genuine horror as he finished the last sentence. He was silent for several moments before saying in a voice barely more than a whisper: "Is it…is it…tr…true?"

"We were there the whole time and saw everything, sir. Why do you look so disturbed?" asked Emmy as she peered at him closely.

The man shook his head and looked at her cautiously.

"It says here that it was to do with the stone head of Medusa herself," he said hoarsely, "Where was it found?"

The group looked at each other in concern as Clark shrugged.

"The nearest archaeological dig site. I worked there when it was uncovered and no one knew what it was."

The man bowed his head sadly.

"I know where you mean. I should've figured that someone would dig it up sooner or later."

"_What? !"_ exclaimed Clive in shock, "How do you know about it?"

The man cleared his throat shakily and held onto the table for support.

"Thirteen years ago, that head was in my possession. I found it when exploring ruins in Athens. I took it back to the States to examine it in further detail, but when people turned against my work, I buried it deep beneath my garden so that it would never be discovered. Shortly after I was taken to an asylum because they believed my work to be fiddle-fuddle and fake, the house was knocked down and I should've known that the head would've been discovered. The head really did possess hidden powers. Initially it is my fault and—"

The old man stopped as a single word on the paper caught his eye. He opened his mouth in shock when he saw it, but no words came out. Layton nodded as if reading his mind as his assistants looked at him in a suspicious way.

"S…sir?" they asked in a concerned tone.

"She's…she's really….alive….I thought…she was…" he faltered in shock.

"Yes, _your granddaughter is still alive-Mr Adamson,"_ said Layton as the group gasped in disbelief.

"I…I thought…I thought that you were sent to that asylum and—" protested Clive.

"I suppose Lisa has told you all about it," he said, still hardly able to believe that it was true, "Yes, I was, but they released me two weeks ago. Lisa was taken to the orphanage and...how did you find her?"

"She was one of the staff at the 'Past and Present Museum' quite near to here," Layton explained seriously, "She ran away from the orphanage and was taken in by a scientist. He looked after her, but threw her out a few years ago because she argued with him. She worked at the museum, but when the head was brought there, she knew what it was and desperately wanted to unlock its power and raise the gorgon race. She said that she wanted to bring them back so that the people knew that you were telling the truth. All of it she did for you-and she nearly succeeded."

Mr Adamson shakily nodded, deeply unhappy about what his granddaughter had done.

"She took all those drastic measures…for me?" he asked slowly.

Layton nodded.

"Where is she now?"

"Local police station," grunted Clark in disapproval, "For what she did and for almost murdering my son."

Mr Adamson sighed sadly before slowly getting up and smiling at the Professor.

"I shall go and see her. I'm sorry for everything and…thanks. For telling me about her…and making me feel like a human being again."

He bid them farewell and carefully made his way out of the café to the hospital entrance. Clive looked at Emmy and the two giggled quietly.

"Well…that was unexpected!" Clive chuckled lightly, "He was a nice chap, though."

"I'm so glad that everything has worked out for everyone!" squealed Flora happily, "Even for Lisa. She can see her dear granddad again, he's been released and Luke is getting better!"

"I must say, Hershel," commented Clark in a rather cheery tone, "I do hope that all of your adventures aren't _this _eventful!"

"It has certainly been eventful and adventurous- a true baffling case for Professor Layton!" said Brenda softly, kissing Clark on the cheek.

"There have been plenty of puzzles-as always…and we solved them all! Everyone is safe and happy! I do hope Rosa hasn't thrown any of your books away, Professor!" said Emmy grinning widely as she raised her tea to her mouth and began to drink her well-deserved treat.

"A true gentleman makes a toast before drinking!" announced Clive loudly as he raised his tea high into the air.

Emmy moaned impatiently.

"A toast to Professor Hershel Layton-who once again saved the world from great evil, solved all the puzzles, helped me to atone for my previous crimes and made me want to start training to be a proper English gentleman!"

The whole group raised their cups to the Professor, who blushed modestly.

"Thank you," he said gratefully, "However, it is I who should be toasting you: my loyal, trustworthy, clever, brave, determined, kind and modest assistants-and my forever friends who have fought their way through this complex and baffling case- this mystery of stone. I refuse to drink until my friends have drunk first. You all deserve it- and after all—"

The whole group raised their drinks even higher and grinned proudly.

"That's what a gentleman does!" they yelled together in unison as they placed their cups to their mouths and drowned their warm drinks in a single swallow, feeling relieved that their most baffling and puzzling case yet, the mystery of stone, was solved for all eternity…

_ That's the end of 'The mystery of stone'-my very first Fanfiction. From the moment I began writing this I have enjoyed every moment and I'm really sad now that it's over. As for all of you who have read, reviewed or simply taken time to have a brief look at it, I am extremely grateful and thankful to you. To all of you who have enjoyed this, it has been a great pleasure writing this and I couldn't have completed this without all of the people who have read and reviewed. My most heartfelt thanks to Connie (Aka: Anthea Triton), Lily, Nipah Chan, Jeopardy Strike, Soapy Whisk, Professor H Clayton, Anscombe, Liv, Glaceongirl/Lady Eris, Rose Unicorn, Princess Leia for the win, Cleo01, Angel of Goddesses, Dandelion Oak, you and everyone else who has read this story. I'm sad to say that this is over but there are still the DETAILED bonus profiles and episodes to do and I have done them around special requests. It's not too late to say if you have one! I will probably do a sequel but it won't be until quite a long time. I'll be starting the Dark Apple next, but once again, thanks for every ounce of your support! See you all around very soon! Plant peace for the planet! Abitat Eco :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)_


	16. Bonus profiles-Part 1

_Greetings there to all puzzle solving geniuses! Since you have got to this point, it is obvious that you have mastered the puzzles in this story and therefore a whole variety of secret bonuses await all who have read the story and solved the puzzles! Below are the bonus character profiles. Enjoy people!_

_Abitat Eco :) :) :) :) :) :)_

**Bonus Profiles for Professor Layton and the mystery of stone:**

**No 1: Professor Hershel Layton**

Professor Hershel Layton is the true English gentleman with his top hat as well as his huge interest in puzzles. There is no puzzle that this ingenious gentleman cannot solve. He likes to settle down with a puzzle book or a good archaeology book with a cup of citrus or belle classic tea and a slice of Rosa's sponge cake. He enjoys his adventures and has been growing much closer to Flora, helping her to become a true lady. He gets on well with everyone- particularly Emmy, Clive, Flora and Luke, whom he now classes as his assistants. When it comes to who is number one assistant however, that is one puzzle that the professor cannot solve. Layton is also great friends with Luke's parents and he is admired by all of his students and the Gressenheller staff. He is kind, clever, brave and determined, but he can have quite a temper when necessary. He is very protective over his young assistants, constantly fretting over their safety. Amongst his other skills, he is a keen archaeologist, teacher, fencer, friend and, of course, a true gentleman.

**No 2: Luke Triton**

At thirteen years old, Luke is, and always will be, Professor Layton's apprentice. Having known Layton for many years and being the best of friends, the two get on extraordinary well-the only difference between them being that Luke prefers the sweet taste of oasis berry, whereas Layton likes bitter tea. Luke also has a crush on Flora, as she has with him. He has forgiven Clive and looks up to him as a 'big brother'. He also enjoys being with Emmy, even though she still likes to tease him about 'who's the professor's number one assistant'. Like his mentor, Luke is sharp witted and intelligent. He also has an enormous appetite, like Emmy, and he can sometimes let a cheeky comment slip, although his love of animals and puzzles has failed to leave his heart. He always puts his family and his friends first, trying as hard as he can to be a true gentleman. He was extremely upset when his father and his friends were petrified and he was determined not to rest until the case was solved. However, Luke is quite naïve and it was this weakness that allowed him to be the victim for Lisa's evil scheme. He doesn't know if he will ever forgive her for what she did but he believes that he has certainly learnt from the experience.

**No 3: Flora Reinhold**

Like Luke, Flora hasn't changed much since Lost Future. She is fifteen and the adopted daughter of Professor Layton. Layton still frets constantly about her safety, but after a lot of practise at puzzles and fencing lessons from Emmy, she has finally become more independent, brave and determined. She likes oasis berry, animals and puzzles. She has finally learnt how to cook edible food, much to the professor's relief. She enjoys spending time with Rosa and looks up to Emmy as a role model. Flora is naïve, modest, clever and beautiful, but she has gained confidence and is headstrong and brave. She loves the professor very much and she has a large crush on Luke too and even gives him a kiss at the end of the story. She is second to be 'petrified' and locked in the store-room by Descole. Luke's parents adore her and treat her as if she was their own. Flora is also a good fighter, thanks to Emmy's fencing lessons. She doesn't know whether she will ever forgive Lisa either, but she is confident that the future for all of them looks bright and hopeful.

**No 4: Emmy Altava**

Emmy is the professor's previous assistant and a good loyal friend. Her large appetite, love of puzzles and her cheeky childish personality haven't budged since her first adventure. She is very advanced in the martial arts and has incredible fighting skills, but she only uses them when absolutely necessary. She has currently been training for a position at Scotland Yard and is notified that she 'passed with distinction' when she returns to London. Inspector Grosky appears to have a crush on her, but Emmy likes to class him as a friend. Layton is her idol and she strives to be like him. He still refers to her as his 'number one assistant' to please her, which pleases Emmy mightily. She has a friendly relationship with Luke, and still likes to tease him, she enjoys teaching Flora her defence lessons and helping her to become a true lady and she gets on well with Luke's parents as well as the rest of Gressenheller staff. Emmy is currently the guardian of Clive and she has proved to be as loving and caring as a true mother. She is the third to be 'petrified' and kidnapped by Descole and shows incredible bravery in the final battle when trying to save Luke. She vows that she'll never forgive Lisa for what she did and is determined to join Layton in more mysteries, but she knows she still has a long way to go before she is as good as him.

**No 5: Clive Dove**

After the case of Future London, Clive was sent to Scotland Yard where he was sentenced to two years there, but he was released on good behaviour. Being under the care of Emmy has made him feel like a changed person. He wears a similar suit to what he wore in Future London and his trademark hat, like Luke's. Clive enjoys puzzles, citrus tea and his fencing lessons with Emmy. He dreams of being an artist and he especially enjoys drawing portraits of those people closest to him. Professor Layton and Flora have forgiven him, after he apologised at Scotland Yard, and are now his closest friends. Clive sees Layton as a leader and he is trying to become as good a puzzle solver as Flora and Luke, as well as trying to become a true gentleman. He is good friends with Luke and sees him as a 'younger brother'. Deep down, Clive has feelings for Flora, but he'd never tell anyone. Clive is now an intelligent, brave, determined and kind young man, although he still enjoys teasing Emmy whenever she teases him. He fights side-by-side with Layton in the final battle and seems to sympathise Lisa's feelings and her need for vengeance. He still has a loathing for Bill Hawkes and can have trouble controlling his anger, but he has improved greatly and has atoned for his previous crimes.

**No 6: Clark Triton**

Clark is Luke's caring father, a loving husband to Brenda and a good friend of Professor Layton and Emmy. They moved from Misthallery to America after Clark was given a job at an archaeological dig. Clark wears his usual suit and has started to show an interest in puzzles, having been given many challenging ones by Luke. He enjoys archaeology, tea and being with his family and friends. His relationship with Luke has vastly improved and the two get on profusely now, although Clark hates seeing Luke upset and sometimes worries about his safety like any father. He is never seen without Brenda by his side and is very protective of his family. He remains good friends with Layton, Emmy and everyone at Gressenheller, keeping in regular contact. He is also quite fond of Flora and he too has forgiven Clive for his crimes, yet he still can hardly believe that Luke and Clive are two separate people. He is still wary of Descole after he kidnapped Brenda all those years ago, but that awareness drops near the end of the story. Clark is determined, brave, quite intelligent, protective and a loyal friend. He can sometimes lose his temper and is shown to be a skilled fencer. He is the first to be 'petrified' and kidnapped by Descole after growing suspicious of the store-room. He also vows that he'll never forgive Lisa after what she did to Luke and he agreed with Brenda about moving back to London. He believes that the future looks bright and that he's ready to start again for the sake of those he cares for.

**No 7: Brenda Triton**

Brenda is Luke's loving mother and caring wife to Clark. Brenda wears her favourite outfit of her lavender patterned top and black leggings. She has recovered from the events that occurred a few years ago and she still enjoys her hobby of collecting odd souvenirs, as well as making new and exciting blends of tea. She has taken an interest in solving puzzles, but she always puts her family and friends before herself. She is very protective of Luke and loves him very much-the perfect mother and her relationship with Clark is so strong that it cannot be described. She is fond of the professor and enjoys having long conversations about artefacts with him and she treats Flora as if she was her own. Like most people, she is stunned at how much Clive and Luke look alike and she even treats Clive similarly to how she treats Luke. Emmy is also good friends with her and Brenda gets on well with Marie, who works as a receptionist at the 'Past and Present Museum'. Brenda has an incredibly sweet personality and she is modest, loyal, caring, brave and she craves adventure after Luke's many tales of his adventures with the professor. Clark's 'petrification' really shakes her, as well as the other events that cause her to become heavily emotional and in the last battle, a side is revealed to her that seemed very unlikely. She doesn't think that she will forgive Lisa and has decided that her family should move back to London, which pleases them mightily.

**No 8: Lisa Adamson**

Lisa is one of the staff who works at the 'Past and Present Museum' in America in the 'Animal Exhibit'. She is in her early-twenties and proves as a loyal and hard-working member of staff. She likes snakes, reading, science and mythology. She is one of the favourites of the museum boss and gets on well with Marie and Sarah. She wears her hair in pigtails and her snow lab coat with glasses. She has been working at the museum for a few months now. The innocent look is a disguise to hide the real monster inside of her. She lived with her granddad, but when he was declared insane, Lisa was taken to an orphanage and ran away because she was so unhappy. She was brought up by Jean Descole as his lab assistant and she brought him the cloak and mask he wears to this day, but when they argued he had her thrown out. Lisa grew up vowing vengeance on humans. She abducted Luke and tortured him to get him to raise the Gorgon Race, but she ended up being overthrown and saved by Layton after he pitied her. At first her relationship with the group is good as she helps them with the mystery and helps act as a guide, but when her plan is revealed their relationship vanishes and it seems unlikely at first that they will ever forgive Lisa for what she has done. At first she is kind, caring, and determined, but after she is portrayed as a wicked, evil, and insane character, but deep down she misses her granddad and has a soft side. She is arrested and hopes to be forgiven and, in the future, her wish may come true.

**No 9: Jean Descole**

Jean Descole is a cunning scientist, who works in an unknown location. He is in his late thirties and no one has seen what his eyes really look like underneath his mask. He wears a feather boa, a cape, a hat and black clothes underneath his cloak. He has short grey hair. He is devoted to science and enjoys archaeology, music, plotting Layton's demise and organising schemes to make money. Descole is a master of disguise like Don Paolo and can make masks to impersonate any person almost perfectly. He is also a skilled kidnapper. Descole has very untidy handwriting, which usually gives him away. He used to share quite a strong bond with his lab assistant and 'daughter'. It is revealed that she gave Descole his cloak and mask. However, when they got into an argument one day, Descole threw her out and the world turned even darker before his eyes. Currently, it is unknown why Descole had such a grudge against Layton and why he is so determined to kill him and his assistants. It is unknown whether Descole will return to his evil ways in the future but for now, the group can finally see some light in Descole. Posing as Mr Rowley and Brundan, Descole devised his plan with the robot gorgons in the hope of getting the head, kidnapping Clark, Flora, Emmy and many other people who grew suspicious. Descole is intelligent and even caring at times, but he has a terrible temper which he can easily lose when things don't go to plan. At the end of the story it is revealed that he does have a heart and isn't the wicked bad guy who he was once thought to be…

**No 10: Mr Hopkins**

A middle aged man with a high intelligence of History and archaeology, Mr Hopkins is the boss at the 'Past and Present Museum'. He has worked there for years and the museum itself has proved a popular attraction for everyone. He's in his early forties is quite short with brown curly hair and eyes. He wears a beige work suit and spends the majority of his time in his office. He enjoys archaeology, reading historical books and non-fiction books, myths, drinking coffee, finding new artefacts, devoting himself to the museum and spending time with his staff when he gets the opportunity. Mr Hopkins is a fair boss who treats all of his staff equally, although he can sometimes order them about too much or snap at them when things get stressful. He has a good relationship with his nephew, Matthew, who works as the technician. Out of all of his staff who are not related to him, he gets on the best with Lisa and Brundan, who share the same interests as him and always follow his instructions. He sees Layton as an idol, being a professor of archaeology. When the head was sent to the museum, Mr Hopkins had no idea what it was but after a bit of strange behaviour from Brundan (Who was really Descole) he fired him and begged for Layton for help. He is protective of his staff and is heartbroken when some of them are turned to stone. He gives himself to the Gorgon and Descole takes him because of his suspicions. He is later rescued and then goes back to working in the museum with new ambitions.

**No 11: Brundan Marsden **

Twenty-three year old Brundan is the second youngest member of staff who works at the 'Past and Present Museum'. Having worked there for quite a few years he is well acquainted with the place and the staff. He devotes himself to the museum and puts his friends first. He always puts effort into his hard work and he succeeds in pleasing Mr Hopkins with his effort. He has dark combed hair and brown eyes. He normally wears his white lab coat or work suit. He normally works with Mr Hopkins and enjoys helping his friends. Brundan enjoys archaeology greatly as well as reading, being with friends and working hard. Brundan is young but intelligent and has an incredibly cheery, personality that all of the staff respect greatly. He has a very elegant handwriting scrawl and visits the library often to borrow books. He gets on well with almost everyone, particularly Arnold, Lisa, Mr Warrington, Marie and Mr Hopkins. Brundan likes to chat and have coffees with Arnold and Mr Warrington regularly and he also has a large crush on Lisa, although he feels too embarrassed to tell her himself. However, Brundan's flaws are that he has very poor self-defence skills and can be naïve at times and it was this weakness that allowed Descole to easily kidnap him and pose as him whilst Brundan remained locked in the museum's store-room. He was later freed by Layton and thanked him profusely for saving him, which shows how big hearted and gentle he really is. Brundan is the perfect friend with the friendliest personality, but is too trusting and the whole experience has made him aware and has taught him a valuable lesson.

**No 12: Arnold Woodson **

Arnold is another member of staff who works at the 'Past and Present Museum'. He is in his late forties and usually works in the 'Inventions Exhibit'. He has worked there years and likes to think of the place as his 'other home'. He works very hard, puts in a lot of effort and helps anyone in need. He is short and plump with grey hair and green eyes, usually seen wearing his lab coat or museum uniform. Arnold has many interests as well as machines such as engineering, myths, runes, reading, being with his friends, and watching romantic movies. Arnold is intelligent, kind, caring and brave. He is like Brundan in many ways with his personality, but unlike Brundan, Arnold isn't naïve and is always wary of strangers and new comers. His friendly personality means that he gets on well with everyone. He and Mr Hopkins share a good friendship and he hangs around with Brundan, Matthew and Mr Warrington as a foursome almost all of the time. He likes helping Lisa and Marie, but Sarah is the one he has the closest bond to. Although he works in a different area to her, they always go for a cup of tea at the café before and after work and Arnold takes her out at least once a week to cinemas and conventions. He has very strong feelings for Sarah and he proposes to her at the end of the story which she gladly accepts. He is the fourth person to be turned into stone and locked in the storeroom with Brundan, but he's rescued later on and goes back to protect Sarah-just like the true gentleman he is.

**No 13: Sarah Bradworth**

Sarah is another member of staff who works at the 'Past and Present Museum' She is in her early forties and works in the 'Egyptian Exhibit'. She has been working at the museum longer than the majority of the staff have and therefore she devotes herself to her job and ambitions. She puts one hundred and ten per cent effort into everything she does and always helps her friends. She is tall and thin with light hair and blue eyes. Her main interests and hobbies include history, reading, studying artefacts, visiting museums, and being with her friends. Sarah mainly has a cheery sweet personality and gets on well with her friends and colleagues, but sometimes she can have a sharp tongue when the matter is necessary. She, like Arnold, can be wary of new people and she can also get scared and heavily emotional too. Sarah has some good relationships with the members of staff: She is one of Mr Hopkins's most trusted staff members and gets on well with him, Marie and Lisa are like her best friends and she always puts them first. She is genuinely sweet and friendly to the other staff members. However, she seems to share an inseparable bond with Arnold, who has uncontrollable feelings for her as she does with him. When Arnold sacrifices himself for her in the story she gets heavily emotional and realises her feelings for him. At the end of the story she accepts his proposal, meaning that she and Arnold plan to wed. The future looks bright for her and she plans to go on all sorts of adventures with the man of her dreams…

**No 14: Marie Morgan**

Marie is the main receptionist of the 'Past and Present Museum' and spends the majority of her time behind a desk at the counter. She has only just started working there, but knows the place like the back of her hand as she likes to read the museum maps whenever she gets bored. She is in her late twenties with a short thin figure, dark long hair and brown eyes with her favourite pair of brown glasses that she is never seen without. She likes to dress into something more attractive and comfortable when she goes to work at the museum. Her main interests and hobbies include reading, getting details on the latest gossip, dressing up, painting her nails and being with some of her friends. Deep down, Marie has a kind and sensitive personality, but she is usually quite snappy and strict with strangers and can be very blunt at times, not afraid to speak her mind. She is quite clever but would rather be at home applying makeup than working at the museum. She hardly trusts anyone new, but after a while her doubts go down and she shows her true colours. Lisa and Sarah are her best friends at the museum. She gets on okay everyone, although Mr Hopkins tends to tell her off regularly. Matthew has a huge crush on Marie, but she sees him as a friend. She gets on well with Brenda as they met at college and she has been giving her and Luke free entry tickets for the past few weeks. As the mystery progresses, her coldness towards Layton decreases and she tries to help him with the petrified victims by showing him maps and data.

**No 15: Matthew Hopkins**

Matthew is the technician at the 'Past and Present Museum', spending his time in a dark room surrounded by computers and monitors. After being given the job by his uncle, Mr Hopkins, Matthew works as hard as he can to please him. He is in his late teens and is the youngest member of staff. He has ginger curly hair and a thin build with hazel eyes. He wears his technician outfit with pride. He likes researching anything gadget based, being with friends and watching rom-coms. Matthew's personality is on the really friendly, but he can be aware of new people and seem very jumpy in certain situations. He also gets scared easily, but he shares the same intelligence as his uncle and got an A* in ICT exams. Being the youngest, the rest of the staff look out for him and often help him when he's having a hard day. Matthew's best friends are Arnold, Brundan and Mr Warrington. Lisa is very sensitive towards him and she tries to help him in any way that she can, whilst Sarah often nags at him in a friendly manner. He has a crush on Marie but wouldn't tell her. Mr Hopkins has the closest bond with his nephew. He praises him on good work, helps him and shares a 'family cuppa' on most mornings. His flaws are his jumpiness and he has a lack in physical exercise too. In the mystery, he shows the Professor the tape and tries to fight for his uncle when the Gorgon claims Mr Hopkins, only to be taken too. He is freed by Layton later, but his act shows that he is a caring, brave and determined youth.

**No 16: Mrs Brown**

Mrs Brown is the librarian at the 'Past and Present Museum' and uses her position to the best of her advantage. She spends all of her time cooped up in the museum's library. She doesn't put in huge amounts of effort into her work, being more of a 'laid back' person. She is in her late forties with wispy hair and dark eyes. She wears her wide rimmed glasses and her library outfit all of the time, considering it to be the only thing that suits her tastes. For interests, Mrs Brown has hardly any-apart from reading, bossing people about and poking her nose into people's business. She tends to scream the place down when a book is handed in late or damaged. She has a husband, whom she shows her sweet side but she is normally snappy with a terrible temper. Her relationship with the staff members is not brilliant at all. Her attitude and temper mean that they tend to stay away from her, so she has hardly any friends, but she doesn't care. Mr Hopkins constantly nags her and has even threatened to sack her. The only member she has a good relationship with is Brundan, who borrows books regularly and tries to strike a conversation with her. As for visitors, she shows them exactly the same as she shows the staff. When Layton asks her about missing books, she is incredibly cold and snappy towards him, which results in several inappropriate comments from Clive. She finally grows suspicious of Brundan and, as a result, is kidnapped by the imposter and locked in the store-room. After being freed, she appears scared and timid so it is obvious that the experience has changed her personality for good.

**No 17: Vincent Macaroon**

As his surname suggests, Vincent is the chef at the 'Past and Present Museum'. He cherishes his restaurant like his own home and always likes to make it tidy before visitors arrive. His restaurant is located on the top floor and it is well known that no visitor leaves without trying some of his excellent dishes. He puts tonnes of effort into his cooking and work, which pleases Mr Hopkins mightily. He is in his late thirties and is never seen without his chef's hat and apron, even going to the extremes of wearing it in bed. He likes cooking, reading cook books, customising aprons, watching cookery shows and cleaning. His parents used to work as chefs, so Vincent is determined to follow in their footsteps. Vincent can get so drawn into his cooking that he has no spare time for a social life, which results in his small lack of friends and the permanent frown and expressionless face when called away from his restaurant. Being popular, he has many visitors and staff members come to the restaurant before work and during the course of the day. Outside of the museum, he is good friends with many chefs and his younger cousin is Paddy, who works in Misthallery. Vincent loves cakes almost as much as he loves his work. He fails to hear the scream because of the noise in his café and he's there at the scene with the rest of the remaining staff when Layton unmasks the imposter. Descole gets him out of the museum at the end, with much difficulty as he refuses to move from his restaurant. Deep down he is kind and soft hearted, focusing too much on his ambitions.

**No 18: Mr Warrington**

Mr Warrington is the one of the best security guards at the 'Past and Present Museum'. He usually spends his time moving around the museum to patrol different exhibits and areas, keeping a good eye out for any sign of trouble. He takes his job very seriously and deals with imposters and thieves harshly, which makes him perfect for the job. He is in his late thirties and has blond bristly hair with a muscular build that makes him look the stereotypical person for his job. He always wears his security guard uniform and knows all of the museum's rules and regulations that he could recite them all in his sleep. He likes reminding people of the rules, protecting people from danger, exercise, watching sports programs and serving the museum well. Even though he appears cold and stern to the visitors, his actual personality is a kind and caring one-like Inspector Chelmey. He gets on well with the staff members, particularly the other two security guards. He gets on well with Arnold, Brundan, Matthew, Sarah and Lisa too, but he often nags Marie when she doesn't seem to be working hard enough. He reminds Emmy about the 'no camera' rule and is the first victim to be 'petrified' by the gorgon along with the young mother and her son, Billy. He is later freed after Descole is unmasked and helps support Arnold and Mrs Brown back to the museum and assists Descole in getting all of the people out. Minus his stern attitude and temper, he has a good heart and just wants to do his bit for his friends and the museum.

_There's part 1! Part 2 is available now! :) :) :) :) :) :)_


	17. Bonus profiles-part 2

**Bonus profiles for Professor Layton and the mystery of stone-section 2**

(Hello again! Okay, the reason for the detail is because I want to reveal information about characters-even the minor ones. Their names weren't mentioned in the story because I thought that it was irrelevant, but their names would be shown on an actual game, so I'm sort of doing it like that. Enjoy! )

**No 19: Mr Bolton and Mr Bolton **

Mr Bolton and Mr Bolton are the other two security guards that work at the 'Past and Present Museum'. With the same name and the same appearance, the staff at the museum find it virtually impossible to tell these two apart. They are twins, which explain why they have the same name and appearance. They tend to be called 'Tweedle-Dee' and 'Tweedle-Dum' to tell them apart. Both of these brothers enjoy their job at the museum and take their work very seriously, catching out trouble makers and patrolling the corridors all of the time. They both have brown eyes and brown hair, wearing their uniforms with pride. The two also have a similar personality, being soft hearted deep down, but showing a stern and even violent side when dealing with imposters. They love each other very much, being eager to impress the other-they are never seen alone. Overall, they have a good relationship with the majority of the staff. Mr Hopkins praises them, but they rarely see him. They sometimes chat to the other staff members like Arnold and Lisa, but they get on the best with the other security guard, Mr Warrington. Being their best friend, they like to share a coffee and chat on most mornings. They seem violent when Brundan is revealed to be an imposter, but he manages to free himself and continue his plans. They reunite with Mr Warrington and help evacuate the museum. After the mystery had been solved, the two brothers continued to work at the museum and remained there to help with the restoration work, showing just how devoted they both are to the museum and their job.

**No 20: Anne Willows**

Anne is a young woman who lives in America, fairly close to the 'Past and Present Museum'. She is in her late thirties and lives a quiet life with her husband and her son, Billy. Having lived in America all of her life, she knows her way around very well indeed. She has an outside job as a shop assistant, but in her spare time, she is with her family, fussing animals and attempting Sudoku's. Anne has a small thin build with long brown hair and hazel eyes. She usually wears a long skirt with dark leggings and a pale peach top that flows down to her waist. Anne is rather intelligent and has a kind personality, but she lacks defence skills and can get scared quite easily. She is also very protective of the people she loves most. She adores her husband and sees Billy as the light of her life, spending almost all of her time with him, treating him to several days out and spoiling him rotten-the perfect mother and wife (Similar to Brenda). Her favourite place to visit on day trips is the 'Past and Present Museum'. She sometimes sees Mr Hopkins around the museum and likes to chat to Marie occasionally, but other than that she rarely sees the others. In the story, she is the first to be 'petrified' by the gorgon, along with Billy and the security guard, Mr Warrington. She remains locked in the store-room, but is then released by the professor after the revelation. She thanks Layton profusely for saving them, so after the story they become good friends. Being rather shaken by the events, Anne decides to visit other places instead of just the museum in future.

**No 21: Billy Willows**

Billy lives in America with his father and his mother, Anne. He lives a quiet life but sometimes can't help it when he gets overexcited. He is six years old but knows his way around America quite well, just like his mother. He attends the local primary school and is quite intelligent for his age. Billy enjoys playing with trains, playing on his computer, watching TV and being with his family and friends. He has a short thin figure, like Anne, and resembles her greatly. He usually wears the same thing all of the time and is rarely bothered about his appearance. Billy has a kind personality deep down, but like many young boys, he can also be quite cheeky and enjoy breaking the rules. He sees his father as a role model and he loves his mother greatly-he always comes to her for hugs. His mother spoils him rotten and takes him out on many exciting day trips. He finds the museum quite boring, but enjoys certain parts. Marie usually gives him a lollypop every time he goes to the museum, so that is one of the main reasons, other than the animals, why he likes it. He has a few friends at school but he is mainly cooped up indoors. In the story, he is the first to be 'petrified', along with his mother and Mr Warrington, being locked in the store-room. Later, he is released by Layton and he and his mother leave the museum together, whilst the final battle commences. After the story, he and his parents continue with their life, but steer clear of the 'Past and Present Museum' until Billy is sure that it is a one hundred per cent 'Gorgon-free' zone.

**No 22: Rosa Grimes**

Rosa is the maid at Gressenheller University and Layton's former house keeper. She is in her forties and has brown hair and wears a white cloth over it. She wears a blue dress and under that, she wears an orange T-shirt with long sleeves. She also wears a red maillot and brown shoes. Rosa enjoys scolding the professor, frightening Rosetta and partying with the rest of the staff at Gressenheller. She also enjoys baking and cleaning. Rosa has quite a sweet and caring personality, but she can be quite strict when it comes to dealing with tidiness and the professor's ungentlemanly habits of leaving his office untidy. She has a good sense of humor and can be sly at times. She nags Layton dozens of times, but she genuinely gets on well with Layton and the rest of the staff, making cups of tea and being concerned about his lack of sleep. She constantly reminds him to do things, much to his annoyance. She looks after Flora whilst the professor is at work and she has taught her how to cook edible food. She likes to tell her stories about what Luke and the professor were like years ago. She cracks puzzle to make Flora smile but she still likes to play pranks on the professor. She gets on fairly well with Emmy, although she disapproves of her when she 'forgets' to tidy up after giving Flora her defense lessons. When Layton goes on a case, it is revealed that she, Don Paolo and Dean Delmona have a party and tend to have some bad habits, but Dr Schrader caught them in one episode and made them pay. Don Paolo also has a crush on her, but Rosa is too embarrassed to face the truth.

**No 23: Dean Delmona**

Deam Delmona is the head of Gressenheller University. He is a good friend of Professor Layton, as he is the only person whom he has told that he wears a wig. Dean Delmona is quite old and is considering retiring soon, so that he can be with his family. He wears an orange suit and is quite short. He also has a moustache and wears round glasses. He gets on well with the majority of the Gressenheller staff, but Layton is the one he trusts the most. He often talks to Andrew Schrader and Rosa makes him cups of teas and tidies his office, but other than that he has quite a quiet and laid back life. He cherishes his daughter and his granddaughter and he likes to spoil her rotten. She usually gives him lots of puzzles, which he solves for her (after getting Layton to tell him the answer of course). He is a good member of staff to the museum, but he isn't the sharpest knife in the draw and can get quite confused because of certain matters. He also shows care for the students and always helps them if they are stuck or confused with anything. When the professor goes away to solve mysteries, he usually has a party with Rosa and Don Paolo. Unfortunately, Dean Delmona can get drunk very easily and he acts like a different person when he's had two glasses of wine. Andrew catches them however and he makes them pay-badly. Delmona has at least made a new vow for the future-he will never touch a drop of alcohol as long as he lives.

**No 24: Andrew Schrader**

Doctor Andrew Schrader works at Gressenheller University and is a good friend of Professor Layton. He was also Layton's and Clark's old mentor and helped him to become the true gentleman that he is to this present day. Schrader has gray hair, a beard and a moustache. His eyes are black and he usually wears a brown waistcoat and matching trousers. He wears a white shirt with a blue spotted tie underneath and a dark brown jacket, a matching hat and plain shoes. He has a very kind and caring personality, always putting his friends before himself and devoting his research to his love of archeology and the museum. He cares about all of the staff members and students, always determined to help them if they ever need assistance. He comments on Rosa's stunning cups of tea and sponge cake more than often and he has also helped turn Don Paolo into a professor at the university. However, he can have quite a stern side to him, like when he discovers what Rosa, Don Paolo and Dean Delmona have been doing behind his back. He orders them to apologise to Layton and bans them from their 'Gressenheller-Get-togethers'. He also threatens to tell the professor what has been going on, but he never carries out that threat. Doctor Schrader is quite old and will soon be going into retirement, but he is determined to enjoy every last remaining moment at Gressenheller that he has.

**No 25: Don Paolo**

Don Paolo is the ex-'arch-nemesis' of Professor Layton. After the events in Future London and finding out the truth about Layton and Claire, he finally changed his evil ways. Currently, Professor Layton and his former mentor, Andrew Schrader, managed to secure him a place in the staff of Gressenheller University. Don Paolo, now referred to as 'Professor Paolo' works in the science labs, teaching chemistry to the students (as he likes the explosions and the noise). He is short but he can quickly disguise himself. His hair is mostly pointed upwards and he wears a purple coat with a blue tie. He has orange trousers and flat brown shoes. He also wears a brown jacket in colder weather with a knitted scarf that he made. In his free time, he enjoys making things explode, conducting several experiments, listening to music and spending time with some of the staff. He can now work with Layton without wanting to murder him all of the time, which is good. He likes to talk to Delmona too and he always humiliates Rosetta in class, which explains her strong hatred of him. Paolo also has a crush on Rosa, but Rosa doesn't really want to see it that way. Paolo has stopped attempting to kidnap Flora, but he does try now and again. Last time he attempted to, Flora knocked him onto the floor and he has kept a good distance away from her. He joins Rosa and Delmona in their parties whenever Layton goes to solve other mysteries, but he can get drunk easily and likes to drink a lot of wine. They are caught by Schrader and punished, but Paolo has learnt several lessons.

**No 26: Inspector Grosky**

Inspector Clamp Grosky is an inspector at Scotland Yard in London. He works with Inspector Chelmey, Constable Barton and the rest of the police force there. He wears a pale-colored jacket with a low white shirt and red tie. Clamp's chest hair and quiff are both a dark colour and, although no one apart from Emmy knows, his chest hair is shaped like a heart. Grosky has been working at Scotland Yard for many years now and he has proved to be a loyal and hard working leader. He treats all of the constables fairly and strives to please and help the general public. He has known Professor Layton for many years now, as he used to assist him in solving difficult cases. He is constantly is usually seen with Chelmey and Barton and he works well with the both of them, although he too finds it hard not to be mad at Barton when he skives off work to go to food shops. Grosky is still as active as he used to be and every morning he goes for a 'short' few mile run around London. Criminals are right to fear him. However, Grosky has a romantic side that is too obvious, especially when he is around beautiful women. He gives Hannah signed autographs (for her Grosky fan club) but the love of his life is Emmy. He normally finds Inspector Chelmey trying to stop him flirting with her, much to Emmy's embarrassment, but they work well and are good friends. He has been helping her with her examination and tells her when she returns to London that she has 'passed with distinction'. He will never give up until he has her in his custody.

**No 27: Inspector Chelmey**

Inspector Chelmey is an inspector at Scotland Yard. He works with Inspector Chelmey and he is usually never seen without Constable Barton. He also works a lot with many of the other constables there. The Inspector wears a khaki suit with a white shirt, black shoes, and a navy blue tie. He has a heavily curved moustache and black hair combed to the side, making him look a bit like Adolf Hitler. Chelmey has been working for many years at Scotland Yard, longer than Layton has been a professor. As a constable he was hard working and always liked to please Inspector Gilbert, but when he died and left everything in Chelmey's hands, including accepting his son (Barton), Chelmey swore and oath that he would be as good an inspector as he could ever be and he has certainly fulfilled that oath. He is gruff and rather unfeeling, although he does show mild affection to the majority of his friends. He also loves his wife, Amelie; proved by Barton's comment that he'd never seen a man more in love with his wife than Inspector Chelmey. He used to enjoy 'showing Layton up', but Layton usually ended up doing a better job than Chelmey, instead. Chelmey takes pride in his job, and is definitely dedicated to being an inspector. He works well with Grosky and the two end up doing some good detective work together. As for his relationship with Barton, he appears strict, stern and yells at him when he bunks off to the cake shop. However, deep down he cares deeply about the man and sees him as a loyal friend whom he can trust. He helped Emmy with her exams and had to continuously tell Grosky to stop flirting with her, much to his annoyance.

**No 28: Barton**

Barton is a constable at Scotland Yard in London. He works with the other constables and he is rarely ever seen without Inspector Chelmey. Barton always wears his police uniform for his duty and when he's off duty too. He takes great pride in his job and he is a wise, well respected constable at Scotland Yard. He strives to impress Inspector Chelmey, but most of his efforts to please him turn out to be futile. Barton has a really large appetite and a strong craving for food (even more than Emmy and Luke) and this is the one thing that lets him down. His favourite food is cakes and anything sweet, but he loves all types of food. He can usually be found bunking off in some cases, gazing longingly into the windows of cake shops and bakeries, which really annoys Inspector Chelmey and he really gets a lecture when Chelmey eventually tracks Barton down. Barton is twenty-seven years old and the son of the deceased Inspector Gilbert, to whom Chelmey wore his oath. Constable Barton sees Inspector Chelmey as a good friend, even though he tends to shout at him a lot when he isn't following orders or is lacking effort. He also hopes to learn enough about the police ways to become an inspector, just like Chelmey and Grosky. Barton is also looks up to Grosky as a leader, but he doesn't feel the same affection for him as he does for Chelmey. He helped Emmy practise for her exams to become an inspector and he is looking forward to learning the ways on how to be a true, worthy inspector.

**No 29: Parcelle**

Parcelle is one of the many postmen who deliver letters and parcels to the people of London. After the truth about Folsense and Dropstone became known in the case of the Elysian Box, Parcelle decided to move to London to change his ways and earn his keep. Parcelle now wears a scarlet suit with a navy cap and a red knitted scarf. He also wears black shoes and has had his hair cut so it now reaches to just above his ears. Parcelle's personality is genuinely sweet, modest and kind, but he can be quite wary of strangers and he often speaks his mind, without considering what he will say first. Parcelle is still quite jumpy at the mention of vampires and monsters and when it comes to talk about them, he will always drop out. He knows a few familiar faces in London, including Professor Layton's. He delivers him his mail every morning and sometimes chats with him in a friendly manner if he isn't in a hurry. He sometimes likes to make his own puzzles and wrap them in a parcel of his own design, then give them to the professor to solve. He has no love interest at all, but he usually comments on Flora's appearance more than once. Parcelle just takes life as it goes, with no real ambitions, dreams or hopes for the future. He just wishes to make people happy and have an average, laid back life style of comfort.

**No 30: Rosetta**

Rosetta is one of Professor Layton's students. Rosetta is in her late teens and always puts her studies before anything else. Her mother insisted on sending her to Gressenheller University and she has never regretted that decision. She has large blue eyes and short blonde hair up to her shoulders and always wears her brown suit with a short skirt and brown boots. She is normally never seen without a book under her arm. Having been at the university for four years, Rosetta knows almost everything there is to know about the place. Rosetta is two faced: in front of the professor and the other teachers at Gressenheller, she is sweet, hard-working and intelligent, showing a great interest in her studies. However, the moment that she is outside the classroom she becomes snobby, egoistic and selfish. She is in love with Professor Layton-he is her idol and she continuously strives to become like him. He is one of her top students, always getting A's, but he does feel slightly uncomfortable when she is around him. Rosetta likes to call the professor 'Professor L' and does anything she can to get into his good books. However, she detests the professor's former apprentice, Luke, and she has a clear loathing of Flora. She finds it 'unfair' that the professor gets to take her on adventures when Rosetta (as she thinks) is far more intelligent and cleverer than a 'little girl with big eyes who can't even score one hundred per cent in a test'. She hates Professor Paolo and she also hates Rosa, but Rosa gets her own back on her and scares Rosetta terribly. Since then, she is careful what she says in the future.

**No 31: Mr Adamson**

Mr Adamson is Lisa Adamson's grandfather, who was believed to be deceased until the end of the mystery. He is getting on in his years, but he doesn't let that spoil life. Lisa resembles him in many ways. He has grey hair with a silver shine and stunning blue eyes. He wears a light jumper, comfortable shoes and loose trousers. Many years ago, when Lisa was a few years old, her family died in a fire and Lisa was the only person who survived. Her granddad took her in (as his wife has died recently) and they lived happily, touring the world for artefacts. Mr Adamson grew obsessed in his research of the Gorgon Race and he even published his ideas in a book, after finding evidence that their race really could've existed. However, this was too much for the government to take in. They declared him 'mentally ill' and took him away to an asylum. His granddaughter was taken to an orphanage and they were separated. It took him a while to recover from the separation of his granddaughter. They treated him quite well at the asylum, but they had no choice but to keep him there as there was nowhere for him to go. He always thought of Lisa though. At the end of the mystery, when it was announced to the world that Gorgons really did exist, he was discharged and free to go wherever he wanted to. After hearing from Layton that Lisa had been arrested, he went to visit her and declared that he would move to London to start all over again and that Lisa would be coming with him, reunited with her grandfather at last. Mr Adamson is kind, modest, protective and loyal to all, being closest to those that matter to him.

**No 32: Nurse Huntingdon**

Nurse Huntingdon is one of the nurses at the 'Northern Cross Hospital' in America. She is in her late twenties and hasn't been working there for long, but she knows the place like the back of her hand. Her real name is Susanna, but she prefers the latter. Susanna is short and quite plump, with short blond curls that hang just below her shoulders. She has jade coloured eyes and always wears her navy uniform. Nurse Huntingdon is a jolly woman and she is rarely ever seen with a frown on her face. She treasures every moment of her life and likes to make the most of the good times. She will usually crack lots of jokes to the rest of the staff when she's bored or she'll talk to the patients in a kind and friendly manner. Although she's never told anyone, she also is quite good when it comes to solving puzzles and she always likes to do her daily crossword in the newspaper. Susanna is kind, caring, helpful, hard-working, friendly and supportive, so it is no wonder that she is surrounded by friends. Nurse Taylor can get quite annoyed when Susanna is always chatting in a friendly manner instead of working and she usually ends up giving her a lecture about acting like a laughing idiot. Nurse Huntingdon is also one of the nurses who were asked to take care of Luke when he was brought there in a critical state. Susanna talked to Luke at least ten times a day and she even had a go at a few puzzles that she gave him. She dreams of becoming a doctor and is determined to not give up until she accomplishes her goal.

**No 33: Nurse Taylor**

Nurse Taylor is one of the nurses who work at the 'Northern Cross Hospital' in America. She is in her early forties and she has been working there for about seven years now. Her real name is Eleanor, but she detests her first name. She is tall and thin with dark brown eyes and untidy brown hair to match. She wears her uniform with pride and is rarely seen with a smile on her face. Nurse Taylor is a very down-to-Earth woman, who takes everything she does very seriously. She hardly tells any jokes whilst she is on duty, being too focused in her work. She is one of the more advanced nurses and is very familiar with the ways of the hospital. She will sometimes talk to some of the staff during her breaks, but only about 'important' matters like work and shifts. When it comes to puzzles, Nurse Taylor doesn't have a clue; she prefers to spend her time behind the hospital counter or seeing to the patients. Her status makes her believe that she is better at her job than most of the nurses and she usually bosses them around or snaps at them when they aren't working hard enough. One of her favourite targets is Nurse Huntingdon and she always ends up giving her several lectures. However, her soft side is revealed when dealing with certain patients. She tends to talk to them in a friendly manner and she also brings them their requirements. She is one of the nurses who helped Luke recover after the ordeal and she was quite nice to him, but not one tenth compared to Nurse Huntingdon's attitude. She just needs to see the light to have a better life.

**BONUS PROFILES UNLOCKED (If you have over 1000 picarats)**

**No 34: The stone head of Medusa**

The legendary stone artefact itself- that has been believed until this day to be nothing but a myth. As the ancient story goes, Perseus had to kill the Gorgon, Medusa, to save his mother from the evil king who ruled over the land. He used the sharp blade, magical sack, winged sandals, helmet of invisibility and the mirror shield (which were given to him by the Goddess Athena, the God Hermes and the Nymphs of the North) to petrify her and cut off her head, without getting himself turned into stone. He carried it back to his kingdom as proof that he had killed Medusa. He then the head of Medusa to Athena. Some say that Athena lost the head of Medusa and it fell back to Earth, destined to be there. The artefact is interesting, but nonetheless quite disturbing and enough to bring fear into one's heart. It is a stone head, about the size of an average human head, with snakes instead of hair locked in the stone. Its eyes are closed so it's harmless. The head was first found by Mr Adamson, thousands of years later, who was touring Athens for ruins with his granddaughter. He took the head back to the States and conducted his research on the Gorgons. When no one believed him and came to get him, he buried the head and the tablet he found under the ground, quite close to his house, where he was sure no one would find it.

For twenty years it remained untouched, until Clark's excavation team found the stone head, along with the ancient tablet (believed to have been written by Gods or the last of the Gorgons as they knew it was meant to be). The head was taken to the 'Past and Present Museum' to be analysed. It immediately attracted Descole's attention; such a wonderful find would make a handsome sum of money. Descole created his plan to try and get the head, creating the robot Gorgon to keep people away. None of the staff (apart from Lisa) knew what the artefact was or what the writing on the tablet meant, until Luke translated the tablet, telling of how to unleash the power of Medusa's head. Later, when Luke spoke to the snakes after Lisa set them on the professor, the eyes of the statue opened, opening the portal to the Underworld. Looking into the statue's blazing eyes would instantly turn the victim to stone and if it formed a connection with to your mind when you weren't exposed to its gaze, then you'd transform into a Gorgon. Luke was to be the second human to receive the 'honour' (after Medusa herself) but Clive destroyed the stone head, sealing the portal and turning it to dust. The stone head is now no more, but the real truth has finally been announced.

**No 35: The Gorgon**

When the stone head of Medusa was sent to the 'Past and Present Museum' to be analysed, it was thought to have angered the Gorgons and a Gorgon was terrorizing the museum to get the back the stone head which belonged to their race. Although this Gorgon was a fake, its features were incredibly realistic and were enough to bring terror to any who witnessed it. Like the mythological creatures, the Gorgon had hissing snakes for hair, eyes that blazed like a beacon of fireworks and petrified anything that meant its gaze, long, sharp talons and claws instead of nails and spines and spikes protruding out of its back. It behaved exactly like the Gorgons in the myth, making it seem even more realistic. People fled in fear of the Gorgon that had come to claim them all, especially after it 'petrified' several unfortunate victims when they looked into its eyes. However, the Gorgon that was roaming around was far from real. When Layton revealed to everyone who the culprit was, he exposed the Gorgon for what it really was-a robot replica.

When Descole came searching for the stone head, he kidnapped Brundan and posed as him in order to gain information. He discovered a secret tunnel that lead underneath the museum to an old laboratory. He modernised it for his purposes and set to work on creating a robot Gorgon in the hope of scaring Mr Hopkins so much, that he would eventually hand over Medusa's head. However, this didn't work and soon drastic steps had to be taken. Descole discovered a chemical that turned anything it made contact with turn into stone for one hour approximately. A button on the robot's remote was used to open its eyes. The victim would gaze into its eyes and the robot would touch them with its hands, which were really gloves smeared in the chemical that 'petrified' the victims. In reality, all of the victims survived and were found unharmed in the store-room. A special microphone was also used by Descole so it appeared as though the Gorgon was really speaking when it was Descole speaking into the microphone that changed his voice to sound like the Gorgon's. The real Gorgons however had a similar appearance, but their gaze could kill for real. The professor's doubts, about the robot Gorgon, were confirmed when the lab was discovered under the museum, bringing all of the clues from the mystery together and unmasking Descole's intentions.

**No 36: Snakes**

One of the main attractions in the 'Past and Present Museum's Animal Exhibit' is the snakes. Amongst all of the other animals (tame lion cubs, parrots, birds, fish and reptiles) the snakes were once known for being the most popular. The museum has dozens of snakes in total of the same breed (pythons and rattlesnakes), but only the four calmest are displayed in the exhibit. The rest are under Lisa's care in a separate room in the museum. The two females and two males are siblings from their parents, who died shortly after they were born in the wild. Rangers rescued them in America and brought them to the museum where people could learn about them. Oswald and Carlisle are the two brothers and Opal and Bella are their sisters. The snakes seem very close to each other and are never seen fighting. Their names were thought up by their carer, Lisa Adamson, who took great pride in looking after them and treating them like they were her pets. These four were the least dangerous of the three, but Lisa was keeping the others for research and as pets…or for the right moment. They lived quietly together until the head of Medusa was brought in. Unbeknownst to Mr Hopkins, Lisa was the only person who knew what the artefacts were and what the stone tablet said (after the stories from her granddad) and decided to try and see if _she_ was meant to be the one with snake's tongue. She took a book on 'charming snakes' from the library and used some of the ancient spells to charm them in the hope that they'd respond. However, this only caused the snakes to become dangerous and fierce, so it was obvious that she wasn't the one and the visitors immediately ignored the snakes.

When she was about to give up, Layton came to the museum with his assistants and when Luke talked to the snakes in snake language when he noticed they were acting strangely, Lisa immediately knew that she'd found the one she needed. Although Lisa failed to talk in snake language to the snakes, they were charmed to obey her every instruction, so when Layton tried to rescue Luke and Lisa called for the snakes, they immediately obeyed. One python bit Layton on the wrist, but it only caused mild swelling (luckily for him) but he got it sorted out at hospital when the case was over. When trying to rescue Luke, Brenda and Emmy got bitten by rattlesnakes and lost consciousness as the poison made its way into their systems. Luckily, Descole had created a miraculous antidote to cure them and in a matter of minutes they had recovered. After the mystery, the snakes were immediately moved to the local zoo, away from danger and where they could interact with other snakes of their kind so that their future looks promising.

**No 37: Brundan imposter and Mr Rowley**

Brundan Marsden and John Rowley are two disguises that Descole created in order to achieve his goal. As Descole is a master of disguise, two extra roles were no problem for him. In reality, there was no Mr Rowley-it was just a fake name that Descole used to keep his identity a secret. 'Mr Rowley' has a tall lean posture, with bushy brown hair and green eyes. He also has a pale complexion, heavy lids and wears a brown overall with black boots. His facial appearance is similar to Descole's, but the role suited him perfectly. 'Brundan', as you'd expect from a master of disguise, looked just like him in every way, from the shade of his hair to the shine of his shoes. After hearing that Luke had moved to America from local gossip around London, Descole decided to travel there, in the hope that he could find a way to capture Luke to lure Layton to America and to his death. However, when the plan was proved futile, Descole assumed the role of 'Mr Rowley' and joined the local archaeological dig in the hope of unearthing some artefacts and making some money. Working for months without succeeding, Descole started to become impatient, but when Medusa's head and the tablet were discovered and sent to the museum, Descole's focus turned to the head. He guessed that it was Medusa's head, but he didn't tell anyone. He formed a plan to get inside the museum as one of the staff members and steal the head once he was close enough to it.

He abducted the first member of staff who seemed close to the museum boss (Brundan) and made a perfect mask and costume in hardly any time at all. Descole then took on the role of 'Brundan', whilst the real Brundan was being held hostage in the store-room. 'Brundan' then joined Mr Hopkins in researching the head, but he seemed too interested in it and lost his temper one day when Mr Hopkins refused to give him answers. He was fired on the spot. That was when Descole decided to use the robot Gorgon (that he had been working on in the secret lab whilst researching the head so that he could scare Mr Hopkins into giving it him). He still assumed the role of 'Brundan' throughout the story, but the change of his personality, lost cufflink and untidy scrawl were what eventually gave him away. Descole also told Luke that he had been posing as Mr Rowley. Layton then went to free the real Brundan and everyone else whom Descole had abducted. Though his disguises finally overthrew him, Descole is still a master of disguise and you never know when he may be about.

**No 38: Young Lisa**

Before Lisa became the bitter individual she is today, she had a personality that was completely the opposite. As a young child (about nine years old) Lisa had her hair woven into her usual plaits, but she didn't wear glasses when she was younger. She also wore her favourite floral dress with matching pink shoes. Her personality as a young girl was very sweet. She was cute, intelligent, caring and the light of her grandfather's life. Her parents also loved her too. Sadly, they died in a fire when Lisa was just a few years old. She survived and her granddad took her in. She attended the local school, but got bullied by the children in her class for being smart and for being a bookworm. Her grandfather always knew how to cheer her up though and he spoilt her greatly. He enjoyed buying her books and reading Lisa her favourite story: Medusa and Perseus. He used to take her on his trips around the world too, including to Athens, where he found the head of Medusa. When he returned to the States, he was obsessed with his work and started to grow distant from Lisa, but Lisa didn't realise this at first. When her grandfather was taken to the mental hospital and Lisa was taken to the orphanage, her life instantly changed.

She never changed her personality, even though the other children bullied her and tormented her terribly. After weeks of ruining her possessions and injuring her, Lisa just wanted to die. However, when the children destroyed her last remaining and her most precious possessions (the only photo of Lisa and her grandfather and her diary) something sparked in her that changed her. She became violent and almost strangled the child who had tormented her, but the 'nurses' swiftly stopped her. They restrained her and threw her in a cellar to 'calm down', but Lisa somehow managed to free herself and escaped through an open window. After that she wandered the streets, becoming weaker and weaker. Eventually, Descole found her, took her in and moved to London with her. Her personality returned to normal and she became more mature. When Descole grew obsessed with Layton and shouted at Lisa, a spark occurred and her personality changed again. Descole threw her out, promising to kill her if their paths crossed again. Since then, Lisa has been the bitter person she is, the sweetness of her child personality melted away like ice.

**No 39: Layton Mobile **

Professor Layton's treasured Layton Mobile has been under his care for many years now and he treats it like his own child. Having owned it for a number of years now, the Layton Mobile is, not surprisingly, starting to lose its luminous shine, its splendour and certain parts of the car are even starting to become a bit rusty, but Layton will never part with his car. It is a beautiful red shade with glass windows, four wheels and a boot that can store a large number of puzzles. It has always fulfilled its purpose of transporting Layton, Luke, Flora and Emmy to their desired destination to solve cases and puzzles. It is quite a large car and can fit a maximum of seven people (although it is quite a squash-especially in the backseat). There is a driver's seat and a passenger seat in the front and a large seat in the back for five passengers to sit on. However, the car is more than a vehicle. After the mystery in Future London, Don Paolo modified the car, enabling the driver to fly as if it were a helicopter and storing a few various missiles in certain parts of the car (which Layton probably doesn't know about). Usually, there are a few arguments over who sits in the front of the car with the professor and who sits in the back. The professor normally insists that he drive the car as a true lady shouldn't be troubling herself with small matters such as that, but Layton cannot hide the terrified look on his face when Emmy drives the car (quite fast-WITHOUT getting a single mark on it, much to the professor's relief). The Layton Mobile has proved to be useful more than once in Layton's investigations and he hopes that it shall continue to be just as useful in the future.

**No 40: Emmy's scooter bike**

Like Professor Layton loves his Layton Mobile, Emmy adores her trusty scooter bike. Emmy first got her scooter as a surprise gift for her eighteenth birthday-and she has treasured it ever since. After her camera, she considers it to be her most precious possession. Her scooter bike is quite small and can only fit one person (two at maximum) on it, but Emmy couldn't be more content with it. It is shaped like a bike, but is slightly bigger and takes fuel instead of pedal power. It has a glossy yellow shine (Emmy's favourite colour) and Emmy takes one day a week off just to polish it and keep it looking its best. It has a comfortable leather seat for the driver and firm handlebars, with pedals, gears, brakes and buttons. It also has quite a large fuel tank, so it can go quite a distance before running out of fuel. Emmy never forgets to wear a protective helmet whenever she is using her bike though. Unfortunately, Emmy has a bad habit of going faster than the speed limit and revving up the engine when an annoying driver is behind her is one of her favourite things to do when on her scooter. Despite the speed she travels at, there isn't a single scratch on her precious vehicle. The result of her driving is a lot of annoyed drivers, but Emmy normally responds to their protests in a very unladylike manner (when Layton isn't around). Chelmey has had a stern word with Emmy about her driving, but Grosky immediately stepped in and let her off with a warning, so that she didn't have to pay a rather hefty fine. It's no wonder that Layton fears for his Layton Mobile when Emmy is behind the wheel. Lately she has improved though, much to his relief. However, even though it is speedy, useful and perfect for Emmy's needs, it still can't beat Grosky's superhuman speed.

_That's it for the bonus profiles! On a proper game there would be more but I have run out of ideas for profiles. I know that I missed out a few characters (Like the children at the orphanage, Descole's work colleagues and the mental hospital doctors) but I only wanted to do the main characters that are mentioned in the story (and a few of the minor). Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed them! I managed to shorten them a little (which I rarely manage to do! Lol!) If you didn't enjoy them please tell me! Next is part 3 of the episodes. I will update sometime this week. Thank you so much for your support! I never dreamt that this story would be enjoyed be so many authors! Plant peace for the planet and see you all around!_

_Abitat Eco :) :) :) :) :) :)_


	18. Bonus episodes 1 and 2

**Professor Layton and the mystery of stone bonus episodes**

_Here's the bit that you've been waiting for! The episodes section! Some of you have given me requests for episodes in the story. I hope that you enjoy them! These are created for fun! Plant peace for the planet and see you around soon! Abitat Eco :) :) :) :) :) :) :)_

**Episode 1: I thought that I'd lost you...**

**After the events of the mystery of stone, Brenda can finally admit her feelings to Clark about how she felt about the disappearances. ClarkxBrenda-This is totally dedicated to my friend Anthea Triton for all of her support and feedback throughout the story! :)**

Brenda sat anxiously on the fabric seats outside of the waiting room, her ankles firmly crossed and her pale palms gripping the edge of the seat for support in her current state of worry. Her stunning eyes focused only on the brown door in front of her, the door that her husband had entered several moments ago and still hadn't returned through. Brenda sighed and tugged at her smooth chestnut hair for comfort as her heart continued to thump quietly against her thin ribs. Clark should've returned by now so something had to be wrong. Brenda began to worry about what could be keeping him, until her questions were answered when he shuffled slowly through the door as a pale looking nurse held it open for him, giving him occasional sympathetic apologising glances. Brenda looked closely at her husband: his face was now a bright scarlet red and his eyes appeared darker and heavier than usual as If he had just been crying very recently. He sniffed gently and looked around the area with tired eyes.

"Where's Hershel and Emmy?" he asked in a hoarse voice as his raw throat screamed for any type of fluid.

Brenda looked him in the eyes, still not being able to push aside how tired Clark looked. She licked her lips and coughed slightly in reply.

"They've gone back to the hotel to see to Flora and Clive…they said to let them know if we have any news so…" Brenda explained as Clark straightened out his marine suit and sighed.

Taking one last look at the nurse behind him and advancing towards his wife, kissing her softly on her rosy cheeks. Brenda smiled thankfully, whilst looking up at Clark with wide eyes as he coughed slightly and squeezed her palm tightly.

"I'm glad that they're okay and that Clive has been seen to with that nasty injury of his…" said Clark in a caring manner as his mind whirred with flashbacks from their deadly battle.

"W…well?" she asked carefully with a trace of hope in her sweet ringing voice, "What is the news?"

"They…they're saying that he's done well to make it this far…so chances are he'll survive. However…they still aren't allowing people to see him they're saying he's too weak and sick in his current state…," Clark replied hesitantly before clenching his knuckles firmly, "If I ever catch sight of _her_ again—"

Brenda silenced him with another delicate kiss planted directly on his lips, which immediately shut him up like she had taken a needle and thread and sewn shut his mouth, although the kiss had the same amount of effectiveness and was less painful to both of them. Clark sniffed lightly and Brenda could see his eyes reddening, giving the obvious impression that he was trying not to cry. Brenda fumbled through her fabric strap handbag and pulled out a small silk handkerchief, which she handed to her husband carefully and she gently dried the corner of his damp eyelids. She smiled at him adoringly as he managed a weak smile back and breathed in the beautiful scent of her luscious lavender fragrant perfume.

"There, Clark," she cooed softly as if comforting a young child, "It's okay for a gentleman to cry you know. Hershel wouldn't mind: He cried when Luke left and I bet that he'll be sad to say goodbye to him again when Luke recovers…"

She trailed off timidly as Clark blew his nose quietly and looked at Brenda with gleaming questioning eyes. Upon seeing the look on his face, Brenda smiled slowly and she stood on her toes so that the air could carry her words to Clark's ears only.

"Clark, I love you so much. More than life itself and I want you to know that I will always be by your side if you need me."

Clark beamed, but his puzzled expression stubbornly refused to leave his face as he tilted his head to the side so that his golden hair tickled his chin.

"Brenda, dear," he began uncomfortably, "You're acting very…close…closer than normal, so…is…is everything alright, my love?"

Brenda sighed and slumped down uncomfortably onto the fabric seats again, patting the empty space near to her, gesturing for Clark to sit down. Obediently, like a puppy learning tricks, Clark smoothed out the fabric so that no creases covered the material before sitting down next to his wife, clasping his hands in his lap and keeping his eyes firmly focused on Brenda's beautiful features that could cause any man who looked at her to lose their mind completely-or so that was how her beauty could be described in Clark's opinion. Brenda licked her lips and cleared her throat as she gripped Clark's hand once again, this time tighter and with a stronger force.

"L…listen, Clark," she started in a shaky voice which she was trying to make sound confident, "T…this experience has…well…this whole mystery has made me realise…how dangerous the real world out there is and how…close we have to stick by our friends, partners and families if we wish to get through all of the…bad times…as well as the good,…so…so…"

Clark held onto her smooth hand even tighter, looking into her dazzling eyes dreamily as she hesitated in her response.

"Yes?" Clark persisted, "It certainly has shown that experience. What are you trying to say though, Brenda? Is there something worrying you?"

"You…you see…I'm just…just…so glad to have you back, Clark…," she answered in a quieter tone so that Clark had to strain his ears to catch what she was saying, "I can't believe that you survived them…that _we_ survived them, but…I just…I thought that I'd lost you back then…"

Tears started to flow down Brenda's cheeks without her realising it as Clark's frown deepened in concern and he let go of Brenda's hand and wrapped his arms around her neck tightly, clothing her in a warm, romantic embrace which instantly made her feel better. Some of the patients gave Clark strange looks, but they didn't dare say anything to spoil their moment.

"Shh, I'm here, Brenda. I'm here," whispered Clark, rubbing her back comfortingly, "What do you mean? I'll never leave you! No matter the circumstance, my family and friends come first-that is a vow I have made ever since the day that Descole took you! What did I say to you the moment we were reunited? Do you remember?"

Brenda smiled as she remembered the memory.

"Of course I do! How could I forget?" giggled Brenda with a tinkling laugh, "You said that you would stay by my side and protect me until your very last breath. You said that under the light of the stars at midnight and then…we kissed. The moment is still vivid in my mind, Clark; it was just like out of a fairy tale-my dear, Prince Charming!"

Clark smiled and hugged his wife even tighter as her voice regained its normal tone and she focused on her husband again.

"You see, the thing is that…well…you remember how you felt when Descole took me. How you ached to have me and Doland back? How you were prepared to sacrifice everything you possessed just to see us again?"

Clark nodded immediately and shuddered at the memory.

"Well," Brenda continued, "I felt what you felt by…by probably ten times the amount. I just felt so useless and weak that I couldn't get you back. I was so empty and felt that all of my happiness had been taken away from me when I thought that you really were…that you really had been petrified by the gorgon and…was lost to us forever. I just…wanted it all to be some kind of nightmare, but…It just shook us all terribly. I would've sacrificed anything, like you, to bring you back, but…you were alive and well all along…I just…what if it happens again—"

Clark removed his arms from around his wife and held her firmly by the shoulders, looking at her seriously in the eyes.

"Oh, Brenda…" he began, seeming speechless beyond words, "Is…is this true? You're worried that it will happen again?"

Brenda nodded slowly as Clark placed a hand to her heart, whilst he placed his other palm to his own.

"Sweetheart, I promise you now that something like what happened will never happen again whilst I draw breath. Even if it does, then it will be fate and it will go as it goes, but I will actively prevent it from happening to you again, Brenda. I…never realised that you'd feel like this about my disappearance...I was worried about your safety too, but Descole would've only tried to make a bit of extra money anyway by making some ransoms…,but I promise you," he said seriously as he pressed onto her chest, "I will always be with you…and you will always be with me…your light…your presence…whether near or far…I'll be there and I will never be lost to you…"

Brenda had been holding back her tears up until the point of Clark's emotional words, at which point she let out her muffled sobs against Clark's suit as he smiled and ran his fingers through her hair as if he was mesmerised by its soft texture and shine. Brenda cuddled closer to Clark and smiled behind her tears.

"Luke was badly affected by it too…" she murmured as she looked back at the brown door from where Clark had exited, "It will be a shame for the Professor to say goodbye to him in his current state."

Clark nodded and kissed his wife on the top of her head. A young boy sitting opposite them grimaced in disgust.

"Get a room!" he yelled to them as his mother yanked his shoulder in a disapproving way.

The two adults blushed before sitting upright as Clark smiled apprehensively at Brenda.

"Goodbyes won't be necessary, Brenda," he explained, "You know…both of us have seen how close Hershel and our boy are, haven't we? Like you, I think that it's unfair to keep them apart. I never realised that Hershel was so…close to Luke in his friendship. He gets on well with Flora, Clive and Emmy too and I feel that I have been selfish to keep him away from them. This job has brought me absolutely nothing, so I see no reason why I shouldn't resign and return to London with Hershel and Emmy. I shall always put my family first and what they need. America wasn't as…lively as I thought it would be after all. We have seen what Luke gets up to on these adventures and they are highly dangerous as you can see, but…if that is what our son loves doing and what will make him the happiest boy on the planet then…we should let him go…"

Brenda just sat still in her seat, glancing nervously across the room. She cleared her throat a few moments later before answering.

"You…you're right, Clark…that's just…so noble of you and so…kind. I agree: Luke is no longer a little boy anymore and we have sheltered him for most of his life, but these…adventures have really made him independent and…he's benefited well from them; he has friends, knowledge, fun and adventure and if he enjoys it then there is no point in stopping him from reaching his goal. I just think that…what will you do as a job in London?"

Clark beamed.

"I'll find something, Brenda-even if it's just being an office Clerk at Gressenheller University then that's what I'll do. It will be nice to see some of the old faces like Dean Delmona and Doctor Schrader. I'm sure Hershel could say if there were any jobs, but it is time for a change. We should make plans and discuss this with Luke when he's feeling better and when he's fit to travel. Deal?"

"Of course, dear," Brenda answered beaming happily, "I just hope he gets better soon. He has gone through an awful lot."

"Yes…I agree entirely…" said Clark in a respecting manner, "Well, it looks like we'd better get back to Hershel-I'm sure they wouldn't want us to be late! A gentleman never keeps his friends waiting after all!"

Clark leapt to his feet and marched down the corridor in an orderly fashion as Brenda followed, smiling behind her hand as she squeezed his palms tightly.

"Alright, 'Mr Gentleman'," smirked Brenda as she stepped in front of him in the corridor, "Plus, a gentleman never refuses the request of a beautiful lady…so please…fulfil my request."

Clark grinned and swept Brenda into his arms gracefully so that they were just a few centimetres away from each other.

"Of course, my love," Clark smiled as he leaned closer to her, "That's what a gentleman does…"

Closing his eyes, Clark pulled Brenda closer and joined his lips with her own in a romantic embrace as they kissed once again, just enjoying the moment of freedom and love that couldn't be described between them…

_There you are Connie! Total ClarkxBrenda-again I'm sorry about the length! The requested ones will be slightly longer than some of the others. I hope you enjoyed it too! Lil, your request is next! :) :) :) :)_

**Episode 2: Am I now Legal?**

**Solving the mystery with Layton has really made Clive feel like a new person and he feels now that he has atoned for his crimes, as he talks to Flora about his feelings. ClivexFlora-This is totally dedicated to my friend Lilyb12 for all of her support and feedback throughout the story! :)**

The loud sound of the rain hammering against the glass window was so far succeeding in driving Clive insane as the torrential weather outside continued to rage on like it had been for the past twenty-four hours. The grounds were flooded with the wet substance so that the pavements seemed more like rivers and the plants were all wilting because of the extra amount of water that they were receiving. Hardly anyone was outside in this weather; it was too wet and cold to go _anywhere_ and you would probably get a free bath if you went out so the streets were empty and deserted as if it was a flooded wasteland. The fog here was just as bad as the fog at Luke's hometown, Misthallery, with the skies being covered in a thick blanket of grey sheets that not a single shaft of sunlight could penetrate. Clive clutched his head, which was pounding with the repeated noise of the rain, as he gazed through the foggy window in an extremely bored manner, watching the same process of hail stones the size of golf balls raining down from the Heavens. He moaned loudly and kicked the floor boards so that a new tune filled the empty room as he pulled his marine cap over his tired eyes and sighed.

He and Flora had been stuck alone in this dingy hotel for several hours now whilst the Professor and Emmy were making their way to the hospital to see if Luke was recovering. Clive tried not to cry as he thought about the dire state that his best friend was in. He unbuttoned his shirt to relieve the straining pain that it was causing on his chest as he inhaled and exhaled in anxiety and turned around to face the lonely cavern with his hands clasped in prayer position.

"Please be alright, Luke," he said softly as a tear trickled out from his eyelid, "We need you Luke…number one apprentice…"

Clive let his tears fall as he threw himself onto the soft bed sheets, snuggling in to the comforting warmth that they emitted as he gulped loudly.

"C…Clive? Are…Are you alright?" came a soft voice with a worrying tone from the edge of the room, "What's wrong?"

Clive quickly sat up in surprise and sighed in relief to see the pale face of Flora peering nervously around the wooden door, her hair still tied up in its usual ponytail and wearing a pair of scarlet and peach pyjamas. Clive hastily wiped the tears from his eyes and managed a faint smile at Flora.

"Oh…F…Flora…," he stammered, "I…I thought that you were asleep. I didn't hear you open the door. Um…yes I'm okay just…worried…Yourself?"

Flora's cheeks reddened as she closed her eyes and took a step backwards swiftly.

"I'm…I'm sorry!" she faltered in a guilty tone, "I didn't…mean to intrude into your room without permission. I'll…I'll just leave now—"

"Flora!" exclaimed Clive in shock as he leapt off of the bed and ran towards her, "You aren't intruding at all! I'm fine-honestly! Please don't leave…not yet…You can come in for a bit. Please stay."

Clive seemed to be begging for Flora to stay, which shocked her mightily, but pleasantly as she slowly took a step forwards so that her face was firmly pressed against the door frame and Clive extended out his smooth hand towards her own.

"You…you're sure?" she asked in her polite 'ladylike' manner, "It's…perfectly fine?"

"Of course I'm sure, Flora," replied Clive as he let go of her hand and patted down to an empty space on the bed, "Here, come and sit with me."

With wide eyes, Flora shakily advanced towards Clive's bed and elegantly perched herself on the edge of it, smiling at the smooth texture and sitting centimetres away from Clive. He looked at her dazzling eyes and smiled once again, wincing as a sharp pain flew through his neck. Flora sat up in an alert manner, peering anxiously at the boy.

"Th…thank you, Clive," she said folding her arms around her to keep her warm, "Is…is it hurting again?"

Clive scrunched up his face in pain but he still attempted a brave grin as Flora tittered and wrapped her hands around Clive's neck.

"Yes it is! Why didn't you say so? Boys always try to be tough, but it's normal to feel pain! Let me help you."

Clive gritted his teeth in agonizing pain as the painful cut where the gorgon had slashed at him burned fiercely. Flora gasped and loosened her grip, trying to soothe it and be gentle so that it stopped hurting him.

"It's okay, Flora, but…thanks…," said Clive thankfully as the pain began to drain away from his body, "I'll live…It's nothing like Luke's though…"

Clive trailed off as Flora placed a shaking hand on his shoulder and shuffled a little closer to him so that the gap between them shortened.

"Is…is that what you were crying about?" she asked timidly as Clive nodded sadly, "I understand…I feel the same about him and just hope that…hope that he'll be okay…"

A loud bang caused Flora to jump out of her skin as a bright light streaked across the sky and thunder rumbled through the street. Flora trembled, but clenched her fists with the knowledge that thunder was not dangerous. She used to lock herself in her bedroom and sob whenever a thunderstorm occurred, but the Professor had told her the truth about it all and she finally understood. Clive smiled and placed his hand over Flora's assertively.

"I used to hate the thunder too," he murmured softly as she shuffled even closer to him, "When I was younger my parents used to sing me a lullaby and I'd be alright, but…but whenever I hear a bang or rumble I always think of…that day…"

The memory of Clive's parents' death sparked in Flora's mind and she looked at him sympathetically, leaning her head back onto his shoulder as the youth continued sadly.

"Then the noises remind me of the giant robot those scientists created for me and how you all saved me from my fate, but…" he gripped Flora's hand even tighter and looked into her eyes. "Now, I…feel like a new soul…a new person and it's all thanks to you, the Professor, Luke, Emmy and everyone else who has accepted me for what I truly am. Every time I go to sleep I try not to have nightmares about my crime in 'Future London'; I sing myself to sleep with lullabies that my mother sang to me when I was young and pray that I have atoned for my crimes and earned everyone's respect, but…I really think that solving this mystery with you has helped me to achieve my ultimate goal. The goal that I set out to achieve ever since you rescued me from the self-destructing machine."

Clive ran his fingers through Flora's long hair, smiling as he touched each silky strand whilst Flora blinked rapidly, her eyelashes fluttering continuously.

"Well…well what was that goal, Clive?" she said curiously, "You've achieved it now though?"

"My goal, Flora, was to gain one thing: atonement," Clive said boldly as he leaned closer to Flora, who was straining her ears to hear him, "You see, when I was taken to Scotland Yard, I would've sacrificed my life to gain forgiveness on the wrong deeds that I have done. Being with the Professor more has changed my life and attitude and solving this mystery has been incredible: the puzzles that we solved, unmasking the culprit, looking out for our friends and families, improving our friendships and making new ones and…knowing what it feels like to be the good guy again…I feel deep down inside that I have been driven away from my insane past and that I am on my way to atoning for my crimes and rewriting my life as one of the good, loyal, gentlemanly assistants of Professor Hershel Layton. What…what do you think, Flora? I know that you are honest and fair…so…."

Clive finished his sentence as Flora stopped blinking and her lips spread into a warm smile that made Clive feel like the Heavens were showering him with shafts of golden light. She sat upright and moved next to Clive's side as she reached out her hands and touched his cool cheeks with the back of her hand.

"C…Clive…." She began slowly, "I…I…honestly think that you have atoned for your crimes and that…you've become a new person by getting rid of your maniacal past and deeds. You…you have proved yourself as the worthiest assistant of the Professor-the same as Emmy and Luke. The past is the past, Clive: you're one of us now. You are, you have been deep down and you always will be…and…and…you…you risked your life to save me when the gorgon was approaching and…I realised that you have strong feelings for me as…I do for you deep down in my heart…Thank you ever so much, Clive, for giving me a new sense of spirit and freedom when on the adventure…I shall pledge my devotion to you eternally and I…I love you so much as a best friend…my…my Legal Dove...I'm so proud to be your friend, Clive…"

Clive instantly let go of Flora in shock, his mind a haze of jumbled up words issuing straight from Flora's rosy lips, but his ears were too clogged up with thoughts to hear the rest of her sentence. He turned even paler and his cheeks glowed ferociously as Flora gasped in shock and shuffled backwards uncomfortably upon seeing the look on Clive's face.

"I'm…I'm sorry…have I…said something…wrong? Clive?"

Clive didn't respond. He just stared straight ahead at Flora with wide confused eyes and shook his head gently so that the glow from the lightening made his golden hair glisten in its light.

"Flora," he faltered, "A…A true lady never lies—"

Flora's frown deepened and she scrunched up her eyes as if Clive had just slapped her hard.

"I'm…I'm not lying, Clive…," she said quickly as she gazed into his eyes so that he could see that she was telling the truth, "Really…my Legal Dove…Clive…would I lie to you?"

Clive's frown vanished and it was replaced with a renewed bland smile that immediately brightened up the room.

"Of…of course you would never lie, Flora…the little Golden Apple…," answered Clive as he snuggled even closer to Flora, who closed her eyes and smiled in a relieved manner, "So…I'm now legal, huh? Legal Clive?"

Flora giggled at his words and gently stroked his cheek again as he twiddled her hair around his fingers once more.

"Yes, Clive-you are legal and a true gentleman…well in my opinion you are!" laughed Flora as she leaned even closer to Clive so that he could hear every word that she said, "You know…you should take off your cap…Your hair really suits you…even though the cap does give you a 'gentlemanly' figure!"

Clive smiled as Flora's long fingers traced the outline of his hat and flung it onto the bed so that his golden hair was fully exposed.

"You should take your hair out, Flora. I think that it would really suit you," he purred softly as he reached for her ribbon and unwound it so that a blanket of golden brown cloth hung gracefully down the girl's slender back.

The two teenagers smiled at each other and giggled at seeing their new looks.

"You're so beautiful, Flora…"

"So are you, Clive…" whispered Flora as she forced herself forwards so that her lips met with Clive's now warm cheek, causing Clive to burn with pride and loving feelings.

Clive stroked her hair and Flora blushed nervously as the wooden door swung open and in strode the Professor, looking incredibly tired with Emmy right behind, him being as lively as ever. He stopped abruptly upon catching sight of them and Emmy whistled playfully with a wide smirk on her face.

"Am I...am I interrupting something?" Layton asked nervously as Flora turned a tomato red and shook her head quickly.

"Certainly looks like it!" chirruped Emmy sarcastically, "Congratulations, 'Legal'! I never knew your hair looked like _that_ under your cap!"

Clive glared at her for a few moments before shrugging his shoulders and smiling at Emmy.

"Yep, 'Old Emmy!'" he grinned enthusiastically as Layton turned to Flora with a small smile on his lips.

"Well, I must say, Flora dear: your hair really suits you like that…you looks so…grown up…"

He trailed off as Flora smiled and hugged the Professor tightly.

"Let's go, Professor!" smirked Emmy as she headed for the door, "Let's leave the kids to it! See you in the morning!"

Clive grinned after Emmy as he turned to the Professor, who was dripping water from his top hat onto the floor.

"How is he?" he asked carefully as Layton kissed Flora goodnight.

"The nurse said that we should leave. Clark and Brenda are still there, but they should be back shortly," explained Layton as he ruffled Clive's hair which shocked Clive greatly, "Sleep well, Clive."

Still smiling, Layton shut the door and turned to Emmy, who was beaming proudly and winking at the Professor. He grinned back and clapped her on the back.

"I honestly don't know what is going on with these children!" smirked Emmy as Layton glowed happily.

"I know, Emmy…they are finally becoming true ladies and gentleman and…it brings tears to my eyes to see my little girl so grown up…"

Emmy smiled and hugged Layton gently, feeling immensely happy that Clive was feeling better and was on the road to becoming a true gentleman, just like the Professor, as well as the fact that he and Flora had now formed a very strong bond of friendship that couldn't be broken…

_There you have it Lily! ClivexFlora. I had to put in a small kiss, but this was also for any ClivexFlora fans who wished it hadn't been a FloraxLuke ending-now it works for everyone. I hope that you enjoyed that one. The romance is ALMOST over now, because it is time for the next episode, which I thought up when I was bored. Enjoy! :) :) :) :) :) :)_


	19. Bonus episodes 3 and 4

_Hey there! Thanks so much for viewing my previous episodes! Here's part 2! Sorry it took so long to come up! I was struggling for ideas! I hope that you enjoy them! Abitat Eco :) :) :) :) :)_

**Episode 3: Emmy's examination**

**What thoughts were going through Emmy's head on the day of her examination? Is there something that Grosky is hiding? Slight GroskyxEmmy-VERY SLIGHT! :)**

"DAMN-The stupid traffic lights!" Emmy yelled in an incredibly agitated manner as she clutched the handles securely with her clenched fists so that her fingers dug into the leather protective covering of her handle bars.

Her foot kicked the peddle harshly in a very 'unladylike' manner and she bit her bottom lip roughly out of her own nerves and frustration so that a few tiny droplets of blood oozed out from the deep cut in her lip. Emmy blinked rapidly and took several deep breaths to at least _try_ to compose herself. After all, the Professor had said that a true lady is always patient and never loses her temper. The hard plastic helmet, that rested uncomfortably on her mass of curly out-of-place brunette strands, bounced uncomfortably as she drove over several large bumps in the road and it was now in such an awkward position, that it threatened to cover Emmy's eyes completely so that she couldn't see a thing, but that at the moment was what Emmy wanted most. She straightened out her usual lemon suit for the twelfth time all day, being extra careful to cover up all of the creases and out of place parts that stuck out from the blouse and having ironed it twice the previous night, there was no way that she would let it get ruined in a hurry or ripped so easily.

Emmy was really starting to lose her patience with the traffic lights and began cursing them under her breath, ignoring all of the Professor's warnings that a 'true lady never curses or swears', tapping her fingers impatiently against the handles of her favourite yellow scooter bike. The lights had displayed a ruby red for over three minutes now and checking her watch only made Emmy even more impatient. She was already late as it was, so the traffic jam was certainly not helping.

"Come on! Move it, slow-pokes!" Emmy shouted as she revved up the engine in a threatening manner without really succeeding much.

A strong burning scent issued from the back of the scooter, causing Emmy to turn around in shock as she checked the fuel gauge, which displayed a worrying red zone.

"Almost empty: Great! Absolutely fabulous! Just what I need! Honestly, can this day get any worse? !"

Emmy was starting to get some very nasty looks from other drivers sitting in cars in front and behind of her and one of them was even yelling words too repulsive to write down, which made Emmy feel insulted: the worst that she had ever felt in her life.

"Shut your pretty little trap, missy!" yelled the driver behind her, "You bloody little—"

"Ever heard of soap?!" shouted Emmy in reply, "You need it to wash out that disgusting mouth of yours!"

She grinned from ear to ear as she succeeded in really annoying the man. Luckily, the lights immediately changed from red to green and Emmy steered off with her foot firmly on the peddle as fast as she could go, so that the man's revolting language was well out of earshot. A bleeping noise on her scooter told her that she was going faster than the speed limit, but Emmy couldn't honestly care less-she was going to be late if she didn't put her foot down and that would _certainly_ not be an option as she really couldn't afford to be late. The streets were now quieter as she drove across the roads nearing her destination, her breathing becoming uneven as she tried to calm herself down.

"Easy, Emmy…" she muttered shakily, "You'll be fine…It's just an examination after all…"

Emmy had the perfect right to be nervous-she was about to take an examination to be an Inspector at Scotland Yard, since she had assisted them in some of their previous cases. The Professor had wished her luck and in her opinion, that was all she needed. The arrow on her scooter showed that her fuel tank was nearly empty as she quickly sped down the remaining road and her heart froze to stone in her chest as the proud and impressive sight of the Scotland Yard Police Station came into view over the horizon. Hesitantly, Emmy slowed down her speed out of nerves as she gently rode along the street and parked her scooter next to the pavement, just as the last bit of fuel was used up and the scooter stood dead against the pavement. Emmy shook her head sadly and rolled her eyes, wondering if she would really have to walk all the way back to her flat on foot. It would be no problem for Inspector Grosky, having beaten her in a race on foot against her scooter when they were travelling to Misthallery together, but Emmy wasn't Inspector Grosky, so she was pretty much doomed.

Leaping off of her scooter, Emmy checked her watch dramatically to see whether she was late, but the answer was obvious when Inspector Chelmey trudged out of the Police Station to 'greet' her, wearing his usual frown and scowling at the slightest thing that annoyed him. He was wearing his usual beige Inspector suit and was holding onto a clipboard and pencil so tightly that the pencil looked in severe danger of snapping. Emmy's heart leapt with fear and sweat broke out on her brow as she raced to the entrance to meet Chelmey. His moustache bristled as he caught sight of her and he straightened his suit out importantly. Normally, although he was strict, Chelmey was fairly friendly with Emmy and appreciated her ideas too, which was something that he didn't usually tend to do.

"Miss Altava!" he coughed in a stern voice as Emmy's face fell one thousand miles at his tone.

"I know, Inspector! I'm so sorry! I got stuck in a traffic jam back then and—"

"What do you mean?!" he interrupted as he silenced her with a wave of his hand and rubbed his other one over his moustache to straighten it out, "You are fifteen minutes early! You must have recorded the wrong time! This is a good start, I must say!"

Emmy looked at the Inspector sadly as if he had gone mad, but the truth soon became obvious and she breathed a huge sigh of relief, blushing at the Inspector's comment.

"Err…thank you, Inspector," Emmy stammered nervously, "I was sure that I was—"

"Don't worry, Miss Altava," he assured her as he wrote something down on his board, "Now then, I presume that you're nervous? Judging by your body language and gestures?"

"Mhmm…" murmured Emmy as her legs swayed violently.

Chelmey helped support her so that she was steady, before patting her on the shoulder gently.

"You'll be okay, don't worry. Inspector Grosky is waiting-if you would like to go inside…" Chelmey explained as Emmy forced her feet through the door to the main Police Station, shakily holding open the door for Chelmey before she closed it and waited silently at the reception desk, wringing her hands nervously and biting her nails: a habit that she had been unable to get rid of since she was a child and even the Professor sometimes nagged her about it at times.

Emmy squeezed her eyes shut and tried to focus on what lay in store for her, now regretting her decision to even _want_ to train as an Inspector in the first place because of the nerves building up inside of her. Chelmey kept giving her what looked like a reassuring smile and Emmy could only smile back as weakly as she could, with her eyes firmly on the large hand of the clock in the reception as it got nearer and nearer to the time that she dreaded most. A loud cough caught Emmy's attention as she spun around on her heel to see Inspector Grosky stamping down the corridor with his arms extended to greet her, followed closely by Barton, who was trying not to be seen and acting in a suspicious manner. Grosky was wearing his usual Inspector outfit with his grey hair in its usual high position wearing a large smile on his creased face which, plus the unnatural amount of chest hair poking out of his shirt, made him look like a complete idiot, but Emmy couldn't care less as the Inspector and her were good friends. Barton was wearing his constable uniform and trying to avoid Chelmey's gaze as he licked his lips swiftly. Emmy smirked and winked at Barton as Chelmey frowned and rounded on Barton, who began licking his lips more than ever and shaking slightly.

"Barton!" he shouted, "Have you been eating cake again?! Miss Altava, has Barton been eating sweet treats from my secret stash again?"

Emmy frowned and looked at Barton, just being able to see a few cake crumbs on his uniform and pink icing underneath his moustache, which made it obvious as she gave the Inspector her answer.

"Yes, he has," she answered, looking apologetically at Barton, "However, it wasn't from your stash-your cakes are always plain and don't have any icing on, but Constable Barton has pink icing around his mouth, so it isn't from your stash."

Chelmey turned a scarlet red but then the colour vanished and he fixed Barton with a steely glare.

"Um…*chomp* I'm very *chomp* sorry, Inspector *chomp* Chelmey…" he muttered through large bites of cake.

"Don't do it again, Barton! Now straighten out your uniform, for Heaven's sake! Miss Altava is ready to take her exam! Stand up straight!" he hissed as Barton immediately jumped to attention and saluted Grosky, who approached Emmy in what appeared to be a shy fashion and held out his hand.

"Emmy," he greeted as he shook her hand, "I guess that today is the day! The day that you'll become an inspector at Scotland Yard! Are you nervous?"

Emmy smiled warmly at the inspector, but couldn't help blushing as he spoke in a soft pleasant tone to her. However, this only made her more anxious as the inspector seemed to have a lot of hope in her and she didn't want to let him down.

"Inspector," she started uncomfortably, "It's good to see you too! Yes, I am nervous…VERY nervous and…well…please don't get your hopes up because I might not pass the test, but if I do—"

"IF?!" yelled the Inspector, which made her jump in surprise, "Of COURSE you'll pass, Emmy! I have a lot of faith in you and if you can solve puzzles with Layton here there and everywhere then this test should be a piece of cake—"

"CAKE!" shouted Barton standing up straight as Chelmey let out a frustrated growl, "Is it time for lunch yet, Inspector?"

"NO IT ISN'T, YOU BLITHERING IDIOT!" roared Chelmey as Barton cowered in the corner.

Grosky frowned and turned his attention back to Emmy.

"Please Emmy, call me Grosky. Emmy and Grosky-we're better acquainted that way. Please, Emmy…If we are going to be working together then we should get to know each other more—"

"She hasn't even taken the test yet, Inspector!" argued Chelmey, who was getting more agitated by the minute.

"In my opinion, she doesn't need a test! She has already proved herself as a worthy Inspector at Scotland Yard! Now, if you will _stop interrupting me,_" snapped Grosky in a harsher tone, "As I was saying, my dear, there is no need to be nervous. I felt like it when I did my first examination at Scotland Yard!"

Emmy blinked rapidly, her mind whirring with the 'my dear' statement from Grosky.

"It's a lovely day, isn't it?"

Emmy nodded, now extremely confused as to why the Inspector was acting so nice to her today.

"Look, can we talk about the weather when we have got the RUDDY examination out of the way?!" snarled Chelmey, stamping his foot on the ground impatiently.

Grosky frowned and looked at Emmy once again, smiling at her pretty young face and long hair.

"You look very nice today, Emmy…" he commented running his hand through his hair and completely ignoring Chelmey, "I say that the end of the exam should call for a celebration! How about we get some of the officers from Scotland Yard as well as Layton and his daughter and that boy you took in a few weeks ago…How is he settling in?"

Emmy was glad to change the subject, but her stomach twisted into knots in her body.

"He's okay. He's on the way to being 'Legal' not 'Illegal', Chelmey!" she smirked as she thought of Clive, "He's a lot better and he wants to be an artist when he grows up, so I'm trying to help him with that, but on the whole we get on really well now."

"_Inspector Grosky," _hissed Chelmey, so that Emmy couldn't hear, "_Would you care to stop flirting with Miss Altava and start the examination, otherwise we will be here all flipping night!" _

Grosky grabbed Emmy's arm and began pulling her down the corridor hastily, smiling at her the whole time as Emmy tried not to laugh; Grosky was too obvious in showing his feelings.

_'He loves me! Inspector Grosky has a crush on me…That is MAJORLY awkward!' _Emmy thought as Grosky led her to the large doors and opened them for her.

"Go on, Emmy!" he praised as she shakily stepped past him, "Kick that exam like a criminal's back-side!"

Emmy was now white and shaking but with great effort, she trudged into the room and sat down at the wooden desk, not feeling ready to begin the exam at all. Today was going to be a long day…

_Hey Guys! Lol! GroskyxEmmy is quite cute! I've always wanted to see Grosky talking like that with Emmy! I hope you liked it! Part 1 of episodes is nearly up so I'll move on to the next episode! No romance at all! Don't worry! Enjoy people! Abitat Eco :) :) :) :) :) :)_

**Episode 4: Alone**

**An account of how a sweet caring child grew up to being the wicked character she is today. This may be a bit sad, but it makes the story a lot clearer…**

An icy wind filled the whole room from the dusty cracks in the floorboards and the disregarded holes in the wall that had remained there for as long as could be remembered, yet still hadn't been fixed. Glass spattered the floor making it seem like a maze of jagged crystal shards, their tips emitting soft rays of light that danced upon the bare walls like professional ballerinas skipping and laughing with the steady slow pulse of life's music. The rough wooden pane hung loosely from the nails securing it to the wall, now old and worthless instead of housing the many shards of glass to form a perfect regular window, all edges equal in its rectangle shape and the previous picture of a sparkling sun that filled the centre of the window was now lost from existence forever. The faintest rays of light struggled to enter the room through the musty wooden boards that had been plastered over the empty space, separating the freedom of the outside world and the dark room permanently. The opaque boards made the room seem dark and empty, as though all happiness had been drained from existence.

The contents of the room housed nothing of particular interest, unless you could count the few furnishings that were placed randomly around room: the small mattress in the blackest corner of the room with thin cotton sheets barely covering half of its length and an iron headboard, minus a pillow, that made whoever lie there so uncomfortable that they would prefer to sleep on the hard floorboards as the blankets were so thin and useless they could've been a hair's breadth in thickness, a wooden chair that was starting to crumble and wear away from the cold draughts that kept entering the room, a torn and tattered cream mat that was the only thing in the room for decoration, a shelf that looked like it would come crashing down any moment being so feebly made and a wardrobe that hadn't been used for years and was dressed in cobwebs and gave off the unpleasant aroma of mothballs. By the state of the room, it seemed hard to imagine that someone was actually living here, yet that fact was true. The room wasn't a room-it seemed more like a prison to some of the people who lived there. A hoarse, terrified voice rang out from amidst the never ending shadows, casting misery to all who heard it.

"I'd rather be dead…"

Every day that same phrase was uttered, until it seemed like the daily routine and nothing else seemed to matter anymore. The voice became silent and the pitiful sound of sobbing filled the surrounding atmosphere instead. Sitting in the leftmost corner of the room was a young teenage girl, her hands wrapped firmly around her knees as she drew them to her chest and rocked from side to side slowly to comfort herself. Her hair covered her face like a veil so that no one could see her beautiful, sad face underneath her knotted mass of hair. Her eyes were a stunning sapphire, but the amount of tears that she shed seemed to turn them bluer every day. She wore a brown dress that stretched down to her knees, but large amounts of it were torn and ruined: the ribbon was hanging off loosely with the clear sign of scissor marks across one end of the ribbon, bits of material had been ripped with bare hands from her outfit and her shoes were half hanging off of her feet as the straps no longer fastened and the soles had been cut so that they dangled and no longer suited their purpose.

With a sickly face that was as white as a sheet, more tears spilled down the girl's red cheeks, her lips glued in a permanent frown as if she had never once smiled in her life. Crying was the only thing to relieve her pain and emotions; it seemed to make her stronger and actually feel that she existed at all, that she wasn't just a ghost or an eerie shadow that wasn't even living. She had been kept her for a long time-six months to be exact and her life only seemed to be getting worse. She tried to distract herself with memories of when she had a life, memories of when she was loved by her granddad and memories when she remembered what it was like to feel happy…but all of those were dead in her mind now since her granddad had been taken away from her and she had been forced to live in this prison because her parents died when she was a younger. A loud knocking on the door caught her attention, stopping her tears instantly.

"Get out of that room now!" yelled a harsh high pitched voice, "Supper is in ten minutes! Miss it and you'll pay, missy, you'll pay!"

Heavy footsteps told her that the woman had left, but the echoes of her voice still remained and this almost started her crying all over again. This was how it was: being treated like dirt and never being called by your first name where everyone was against you and no one was there to comfort you or love you as a friend. The girl would've given everything she owned just to have a friend, or even know what smiling felt like. It had been so long and she'd forgotten. Forcing herself to her feet, the girl shuffled over shakily to her shelf and pulled down a large book before smuggling it into her outfit so that it couldn't get ruined and no one would see it. The girl adored books, but ever since she arrived, her number decreased day by day as they were ripped, stolen and_graffitied_ on by the dozens and now she only had one left. If she left it in her room it would most likely be stolen, so she had no option but to take it with her. Going down to supper was the only thing to actually do and although it would hardly be a magnificent feast, being just an extra small portion of vegetable soup, the girl was quite hungry. That was what happened in an orphanage.

Carefully, the girl opened her door just a crack to check that the coast was clear and tiptoed silently out of the room, closing the door slowly before she made her way downstairs. The corridor was full of cobwebs and consisted of several doors each housing one child being dark and eerie and the stairs led downstairs with a torn tattered carpet covering the first few steps so that they looked at _least _decorative to visitors. Her heart thumping against her ribs, she held onto the railing tightly as she descended the spiral case and landed unharmed at the bottom, immensely surprised to be in one piece. Nothing bad had happened so far. Perhaps today was going to be okay-that was the speak of the devil.

"Watch out! Here comes Miss-Looney!" sneered an evil, high pitched voice as the girl rounded the corner and immediately froze to the spot in a terrified manner.

The source of the noise stepped forward from the shadows as several high pitched giggles followed after it. A tall scrawny youth barely older than the girl looked down at her with bulging eyeballs, his knuckles clenched, his face twisted into a smirk and wearing a black short sleeved top with white shorts and hair as black as his attitude. The rest of the youths looked pretty similar, dressed in a similar fashion and wearing the same look upon them as a few girls also gave the girl the same look, grinning in a malicious way that sent a shiver down the girl's spine. She tried desperately to back away, but one of the boys hit her hard across the face so that she fell to the floor, causing them all to erupt in a state of laughter.

"What's the matter? Doesn't Lisa like the pain? What a baby!" sniggered another one as the laughter sounded again, ripping through Lisa's ears and burning her skull.

One girl stepped forward with her hands up and an angered look on her face.

"Don't be like that, guys!" she shouted, "You're doing it all wrong!"

Lisa braved the chance to look up, her tears still in her eyes and her mouth open-no one had ever stood up for her before. The girl advanced towards Lisa and lowered her hand to help her up. Lisa accepted just as the girl suddenly slammed her fist directly into Lisa's chest, causing her to be thrown against the wall screaming in pain. The volume increased as they all formed a circle around Lisa.

"Yeah! You're not doing it hard enough!"

"Want a couple more holes in your dress, Looney?"

"You are such a stupid, ugly, good for nothing, nerdy creep! I'm surprised you didn't end up here sooner!"

"No wonder you don't have any friends, you stuck up monster!"

"Having nightmares, eh? '_Mum! Dad! Please help them! The fire will kill them! I'm going to wet my bed like a little baby!'"_

The group grinned as one of the boys held Lisa's shoulders firmly whilst another boy smacked her across the cheek, cutting her with his sharp nails as blood trickled down her cheek, mixed in with her tears of pain as the torture seemed endless. One at a time they kicked and poked her, ripped her dress and threw insult after insult after insult at her until she was sobbing so hard her whole body was shaking, which proved some really good entertainment for the other children. The girl who had hit her walked up to her and whipped out the book from her dress as Lisa struggled against the boys who held her, fighting furiously to get her book back as the girl dangled it in front of her face in a highly amused manner.

"My book!" Lisa cried reaching out frantically, "Please! PLEASE! PLEASE GIVE IT BACK!"

"What a nerd-sobbing over a bloody book!" jeered the leading boy as he scratched Lisa on her shoulder, "It's just a book for crying out loud. Hey! What's it about?!"

"That's…That's private! JUST PLEASE GIVE IT BACK! I'LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING! IT'S MY ONLY POSSESSION LEFT AND—"

"You don't deserve to own anything, Looney!" another boy with freckles chanted, "What can _you_ give_ us_ that can satisfy us? Your death?!"

He screamed with laughter as he made to open the first page. Lisa fell to the floor and scrambled to her feet, but they were already reading it.

"Hey guys! It's her diary!" he yelled gleefully, "What's this _private stuff?!_ Oh my God! She's worse than I thought! '_Dear diary, You're my only friend. I wish I had friends. Today I got picked on by the other kids and I cried and cried because I was so sad and stupid and I want to commit suicide because I'm so miserable and I want to die! I want to die! I want to join my dear, dear, dear, dear granddad!" _he wailed in a horrifying imitation of Lisa's voice as her body crumpled with the sobs screaming inside of her.

"_'Today my granddad brought me a book about snakes and has found truth about the Gorgons REALLY existing! He has found a secret artefact and evidence of their existence! He got me a book on snakes and that cheered me up from the bullies who tormented me at school!'" _

Laughter sounded again. Lisa thought that she had nothing left to cry for as one boy faced her, his eyes burning into her skull.

"Is this true, Looney? You got bullied even as a little baby too?! Nothing new! Always has and always will be the granddaughter of a lunatic! To think that you actually wanted to live with that man—"

"I found a picture!" screeched the other girl as she drew out a bright picture with Lisa and her granddad smiling lovingly at each other in a field of daisies. Lisa stopped crying, but her eyes were drawn to the sight she dreaded most: the boy had pulled out a pair of scissors as he held them over his head in a threatening manner. Lisa felt like she was going to be sick: he certainly wasn't bluffing.

"Stupid, snake loving nerd!" he spat in her face, "No wonder he was taken to an asylum for claiming 'Gorgons' really existed! Now I know where you got your idiotic ways from! He was a worthless useless, no-gooder who will have no one apart from his weak offspring to cry at his funeral and the world will have gained something useful. The selfish, idiotic, lunatic, crazy, retarded—"

"_Don't. You. DARE. Say. Another. Word. About. MY. GRANDDAD!"_ Lisa hissed through firmly gritted teeth.

Some of the group backed away slightly. Lisa couldn't hide her shock: never before had she felt like this, had she felt the urge to kill someone, had she felt such a billowing anger burning through her veins as if she was a changed person. The boy sniggered as some of the members looked on warily.

"Err…maybe you should leave it—"

"Oh, shut up, you coward!" he snapped, "What's Looney going to do? Call on her 'snake' friends to bite me? Or call on the GORGONS to come and turn us all to stone! AHHHHH!"

"Shut up! If you say a word about my granddad again—"

"You call that a threat?! _I'll_ give you a threat, Looney, because NO ONE threatens me!"

Within a second, the deed had been done and Lisa collapsed to the floor with emotional agony as the boy roared with laughter: the shredded remains of Lisa's last remaining photo of her granddad and the ripped torn pages of her diary littered the floor as Lisa howled loudly. The boy kicked them towards her and smiled widely.

"My…my…photo….how…how…could….you…."

"It's just a photo, Looney!" he cackled, "You'll get over it! Get a bit of glue, use some brains, put it back together so I can rip it all over again and—"

"YOU EVIL, MONSTROUS, HEARTLESS, STONE HEARTED CREATURE!" roared Lisa in an unnatural tone as she clenched her fists into tight balls and her sapphire eyes suddenly seemed like rubies as she gnashed her teeth together with hatred and sprang like a starving wild beast at the boy.

She was clinging onto his throat with all of her might and her hair blew wildly as she resisted the temptation to rip off the boy's head, which seemed very difficult indeed. No one was laughing anymore: the children stared frozen to the spot as Lisa viciously attacked the boy, who was steadily turning purpler and purpler as the pressure Lisa was forcing on his throat gradually increased as she glared at him with a blood thirsty murderous look, obvious that she was trying to strangle the boy. The boy tried to let out a scream but blackness swam before his eyes as he struggled to keep consciousness. Lisa threw back her head and laughed maniacally, still tightening her grip on the boy as his friends started screaming and shouting loudly.

"I told you that you shouldn't have continued!" squealed the girl as she tried desperately to pull Lisa off and only ended up with a blackened eye from where Lisa had hit her.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY LIFE?!" she bellowed as loud footsteps stormed down the staircase, "I'M DOING YOU A FAVOR! YOU'LL BE SEEING _YOUR_ MUMMY AND DADDY SOON IF I PRESS ON A TINY BIT HARDER AND AFTER EVERYTHING YOU'VE ALL DONE TO ME…I JUST MIGHT BE TEMPTED TO DO SO!"

The boy had never looked as scared in his life as he began to regret everything.

"I'm….I'm…so….rry…Lis….a….Just…please….le…t…g…o," he pleaded through the suffocating grip on his throat.

"SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH! YOU'VE MADE MY LIFE A MISERY AND THAT WON'T CONTINUE ANY—"

Lisa was cut off as a sharp stinging pain flew across her back and she was forced to let go as a blurry figure grabbed the boy and began checking for injuries. Lisa tried to sit up but that stinging pain came to her again and it was one that she recognised well.

"BEATRICE!" yelled the head of the orphanage as she held Lisa down "BRING THE RESTRAINTS AND GET HERE NOW!"

Within minutes all of the nurses in the orphanage arrived at the scene and the other children watched with smiles of pleasure as Lisa was slapped across the cheek before she was forced to her feet and one of the nurses pulled at her wrists and began binding them with plastic straps before doing the same to her ankles, whilst all Lisa could do to defend herself was to thrash and scream as they pulled her away.

"NO WONDER YOUR GRANDDAD WAS SENT TO AN ASYLUM!" one of them shouted, "I WONDER SOMETIMES WHETHER WE SHOULD SEND _YOU_ TO AN ASYLUM AND SEE IF THAT WOULD KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO YOU!"

Lisa glared at the nurse and her tears fell fast again, but were quickly dried with a hard slap across the cheek again.

"PATHETIC CRYBABY!" they jeered, "WHAT MADE YOU WANT TO STRANGLE POOR TOMMY, EH? !"

"He…he…he…ripped my only photo and my last book and…hurt me like…they always do and…I keep trying to tell you, BUT YOU JUST STICK UP FOR THOSE MONSTERS AND LEAVE ME TO SUFFER BECAUSE I'M THE GRANDDAUGHTER OF AN ASYLUM PATIENT AND BELIEVE ME: I'M PROUD TO BE HIS GRANDDAUGHTER BECAUSE HE WAS A GOOD MAN-BETTER THAN ANY OF YOU WILL EVER BE!"

"YOU'RE THE MONSTER, LOONEY!" yelled the girl cooing over Tommy, who was putting a very dramatic performance on, "YOU SHOULD BE KEPT IN RESTRAINTS ALL THE TIME! THAT WOULD BE EASIER THAN CALLING THE GORGONS ON US TO KILL US ALL!"

"I HATE YOU ALL AND I HOPE THAT YOU DIE IN A VERY PAINFUL WAY!" spat Lisa as the nurses tried to drag her through the door and despite her restraints, Lisa was putting up a valiant struggle, "YOU'RE ALL SELFISH, EVIL, STONE HEARTED HUMANS AND IN THE FUTURE I _WILL_ GET MY REVENGE ON ALL OF YOU! I _WILL_ FINISH THE WORK THAT WAS SET FOR ME TO FINISH AND I _WILL_ SMILE AND GLOAT OVER YOUR DEMISE AND HOW YOU THEN REGRET ALL THE TORTUROUS THINGS THAT YOU DID TO ME—"

"ENOUGH!" Bellowed one of the nurses slapping Lisa across the cheek for the third time in a row, "PERHAPS A COUPLE OF DAYS IN THE CELLAR SHOULD PUT YOU OUT OF YOUR MISERY!"

As the other children looked on with satisfied glares of hatred at Lisa they orderly made their way into the hall for their supper, giggling and sniggering about how retarded Lisa was after all and how they should all beware of her in case she tried to kill one of them again. Still screaming, the nurses threw Lisa down fiercely onto the cellar floor before hurling even more insults after her and locking the door behind them with a slam. Lisa stopped struggling and just sat still and silent, immensely shocked by her own actions. Had she really tried to kill someone a few minutes ago? Did she really need to go to an asylum like they said she did? Was she really the monster? She shook her head. No. That wasn't the answer. She would run away. She would somehow escape her restraints, climb out the window or something and escape from her heartless prison. She couldn't seem to find a way though, no matter how hard she racked her brains and soon the only sound filing the room were sobs barely audible to the outside world. She settled down and let her tears fall as she lay there feeling so confused and feeling so…alone…

_That took a while to write! That's it! Part 1 of episodes is now done! Part 2 will be up soon but I'm sorry about the length. These ideas just came to me and I didn't see why I shouldn't put them all down as a little extra. I hope that you've enjoyed them so far. Can you start to understand why Lisa felt so angered towards humans and wanted to resurrect the gorgons to defeat them? Thanks so much for reading! Plant peace for the planet and see you around! Abitat Eco :) :) :) :) :) :)_


	20. Bonus episodes 5 and 6

_Hey there! Thanks so much for viewing my previous episodes! Here's part 2! Sorry it took so long to come up! I was struggling for ideas! I hope that you enjoy them! Abitat Eco :) :) :) :) :)_

**Episode 5: This is NOT a normal day!**

**Brundan has had many bad days but could his week get any worse? Yes it could! Missing a vital meeting is the least of his worries when an unexpected person turns up…**

"Brundan Marsden!" yelled Mr Hopkins as a familiar cherry red van rolled into view and parked on the car park, where he was previously stood waiting with folded arms and a face like thunder, "I see you finally decided to get out of bed this morning!"

He continued tapping his foot impatiently on the cobbled pavement so that it made a rhythmic pattern to show his frustration, keeping his arms firmly folded and his eyes as narrowed slits behind his wide rimmed glasses. His face was a dangerous red colour; it looked as if he'd just run the marathon and swam the channel without a single break and the edges of his glasses were becoming steamed up as if a fog had blindfolded them so that he could hardly make out his surroundings. Normally he was a patient man, but today he was anything but that.

The vehicle shot forwards at a suddenly swift pace in its haste to park in the crammed area and get the tedious task over with. The rear end of the van sent a large cloud of gases and poisonous scented fumes into the air, making Mr Hopkins choke on the disgusting taste as it entered his mouth as he spluttered, desperate to receive clean fresh air. His glasses were now as effective as a blindfold-he couldn't see a thing and his hair was covered in black ashes and dust from the engine of the van that was really making him outraged. Clouding the main screen, so that the driver couldn't see a thing either, the van sped forwards even further, colliding directly into a concrete brick wall in front of him. A deafening _crash_ followed as disregarded chunks of old battered bricks, rubble and debris from the sudden impact with the stubborn wall littered the whole area, whilst a large, deep dent covered the front of the vehicle, making it look so battered that it could've been hit by a small asteroid. Huge flecks of paint had been scraped off of the van, so that it appeared bare and naked without its smart varnish dress.

The driver cursed repeatedly upon seeing the state of the damage that was caused, leaping out of the van with a terrified look, as if he was a criminal making his way to the scaffold for the chop-and it seemed that, judging by the look on Mr Hopkins's face, he held the axe and had sharpened it thoroughly as he rounded on the unfortunate youth. His eyes were sparkling dangerously as he threw his hand vigorously into the air, displaying tiny numbers on his glittering, gold watch that sent alarm bells ringing though the driver's brain.

"One hour!" he shouted, hardly able to control his anger, "You turn up here, _one WHOLE hour later _than you should and expect me to be all happy and fine with it, Brundan Marsden? !"

Brundan gulped loudly, swallowing his nerves and overwhelming fear, as he immediately averted his eyes to a rather interesting piece of concrete on the pavement, which was at least four metres away from the angry pair of eyes glaring at him. He kicked the pavement gently with his foot and bowed his head low, sweat dripping from his brow as his body shook violently as if an earthquake was happening inside of him.

"WELL? !" the boss demanded, his anger now boiling over, "Where the hell have you been? !"

"M…M…M…Mr…H…I…can…explain—"

"Oh you can, can you?" he asked in a bitterly cold tone that carried tonnes of sarcasm with each word, "Explain to me then! I'm all ears!"

Brundan bit his lip firmly and peered sadly at his ruined van; only last weekend he had spent varnishing it and making it look like new, but now it seemed as if he'd just got it off a scrap yard. He eventually withdrew his gaze from the rubble and looked into Mr Hopkins's raging eyes, becoming more and more frightened as he locked eyes with him. His cheeks flushed a guilty red and he coughed several times before responding.

"It's…It's really complicated to explain, Mr H…It really is—"

"'MR H'? ! 'MR H'? ! AS A MEMBER OF MY STAFF, YOU ADRESS ME AS, 'MR HOPKINS' OR SIR!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, _Sir!_" corrected Brundan, "It's just…from the minute I woke up my day has been a nightmare- it seemed so bad that I even thought it _was_ a nightmare!"

Brundan was not exaggerating; his morning had been chaotic. Having set the alarm twenty minutes later than normal, he awoke even later than he normally slept and was forced to rush for the whole morning. Upon leaping out of bed, he banged his head against the wall, stubbed his toe on his bed and (to top it all off) fell all the way down the stairs, which resulted in a twisted muscle and several deep gnashes and cuts. After sorting them out, he had then proceeded to get dressed (only to find nothing fitted him anymore, so he was forced to wear his father's 'ten-sizes-too-large' blouse), made breakfast (where he ran out of milk and had to run to the local super market to buy some), then finished getting ready, leapt into his van and drove off for work, now fighting against time to arrive there before the meeting. However, fate had decided differently, so as it happened: he was held up for several minutes by a new set of road works and traffic lights before finally realising that he was low on fuel and had to quickly go to the gas station and refuel, then remembering that he had left his wallet and so he had to leave without the fuel and just pray that he didn't run out. By this time, he had been speeding to get to the museum and had almost arrived when a police officer stopped him and gave him a long lecture on speeding. Thankfully, he had been let off with a warning, but the officer's long talk had resulted in him being SUPER late for work. That then carried on to the disastrous events of a few minutes ago, including a ruined wall and a very angry boss, who looked as if he was going to explode at any minute.

"…So after the officer stopped me, I sped here as fast as I could!" he finished as Mr Hopkins continued to glare at him, "I was trying as hard as I could to get here Mr H…Hopkins, Sir! I swear! I'm really—"

"Save your 'sorry', Brundan!" he interrupted in an even louder voice, "Is 'sorry' going to magically make that wall that _you've _just ruined go back to its normal, spotless position and state? Eh? !"

Brundan shook his head instantly and turned even redder.

"N…No, it won't…Sir…" he faltered, "Please…I'm really, really, really, really sorry! If there is anything I can do to…to make it up…to you then of…course I'll do so!"

Mr Hopkins stopped glaring and his look softened by the tiniest amount, but the anger on his face was still so identifiable that you could hardly notice.

"Of course you will, Brundan!" he answered pulling out a piece of paper and a pen, "You're going to stay behind for an extra two hours after work tonight, come to my office for a lecture on regulations and rules tomorrow at one o clock sharp, get a new vehicle, pay a contribution to the owners of that wall, write a letter of apology to the neighbours about breaking their wall and…what else? Oh! I almost forgot! You'll also be praying that you don't get another strike!"

He scribbled on the paper before pulling out a clean piece and thrusting it into Brundan's shocked face.

The youth just stood silently, blinking rapidly. His face was contorted as if Mr Hopkins had just slapped him and his hair stuck up at an odd angle like he'd received an electric shock. Mr Hopkins gasped-Brundan looked as if he was actually crying. Tears started to spill out from under his eyelids as Mr Hopkins's look of anger was immediately washed away. He took a step towards Brundan uncertainly and sighed loudly.

"B…Brundan…," he started quietly, feeling really guilty about his sudden outburst, "I'm…I'm sorry. I shouldn't take it too hard on you. You do have reasons, however and you are quite young after all…but I am disappointed. You are normally so determined and hard working. I suppose you're just having a one-off day?"

Brundan emerged, with his face all damp and with dark rings under his eyes.

"I…I just…want to…do well…Sir…I want to…do my job…good and…be a worthy staff….member to…your museum…but, yes…I'll…I'll do anything….you ask of…me…," Brundan snivelled as he inhaled large amounts of oxygen to calm himself down.

Mr Hopkins looked at him pitifully and placed an arm around his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Brundan. You don't have to come to my office tomorrow, but you will need to apologise to the owners of that wall and contribute to the damage. Is that clear?"

Brundan hiccoughed before nodding obediently, still feeling incredibly guilty.

"Th…Thanks…Mr Hopkins…Sir," he stammered as he smiled weakly, "I'll…I'll do it later tonight…but…I just wanted to attend the meeting…What did I miss?"

Mr Hopkins frowned slightly and looked at Brundan seriously in the eyes.

"Well, Brundan. I'm sure that you're familiar with the excavation site near here…"

Brundan nodded in response.

"Yes, I'm familiar with it. Why?" he asked curiously.

"Well, they've uncovered a strange artefact that looks like a stone head or something, so I was talking to the staff about it and what we propose to do about it, because it could be something that is dangerous, or poses a risk," he explained with a trace of longing in his voice, "So, I'm asking staff members to examine it and see if they can find out what it is. _If _you work hard today, then I suppose that I could ask you to examine the artefact with me and some of the other staff members, in the hope of trying to find out more about it. Do you understand?"

Brundan's jaw dropped in shock-the day had suddenly gone from being a total disaster to absolutely brilliant.

"R…R…Really?" he stammered in shock and pride, "Are…you…sure? Oh! Thank you so much, Mr Hopkins! Thanks ever so—"

"I'm glad that you're excited," he said with a small smile, "Remember, _if_ you work hard today, then you'll be allowed to do so, because I know that you love this sort of thing."

Brundan nodded instantly and smiled modestly.

"Of course, Sir!" he announced, puffing out his chest, "I will NOT let you down!"

Mr Hopkins grinned and handed him another piece of paper.

"Very well, good luck today, Brundan!" he said encouragingly, "Let's see if you can make up your unfortunate bad start. I'm sure that you can, Brundan! You are a good member of staff deep down and always try your best!" He pointed a finger at Brundan sternly, "However, if you don't get that letter done soon then I WILL be making you stay overnight! Have a good day!"

Brundan nodded, blushing slightly, as he stowed the paper inside his pocket.

"Thanks, sir! See you later!" Brundan said gleefully, waving off Mr Hopkins as he made his way smartly into the museum giving Brundan one last look of encouragement.

The youth sighed loudly and smiled-it could've gone a lot worse.

Whistling cheerfully, now in a thoroughly good mood and all memory of the previous morning being history, Brundan walked with a spring in his step down to the staff entrance door, determined to work the hardest that he had ever worked in his life. Perhaps the day wouldn't go so bad after all.

Just as Brundan reached the door, a cloaked figure sprang at him from out of the darkness, taking him quite by surprise and giving him no chance to resist.

"What the—Mmph!" yelled Brundan as the figure placed a hand over his mouth, cackling loudly in his ear.

"_Sweet dreams, Brundan!"_ mocked the figure before an iron fist slammed into his neck, causing Brundan to let out a muffled squeal of pain as he slumped against the figure and darkness swam before his closed eyes…

* * *

"_Oh good! I haven't killed you after all!" _jeered a loud voice that sounded all slurred and unpleasant, "_My, my! That certainly was easy! Thank you for making yourself an easy target!"_

Brundan weakly opened his aching eyelids, squinting in pain against the bright light bulb above him that flared with everlasting brightness. He wriggled backwards and licked his dry lips, ignoring the screams from his empty throat for any type of fluid. He studied his surroundings carefully, gasping as he recognised the place: he was in a bare room with rough flooring and several large crates piled high, full of artefacts and goods for the museum to handle. The light continued to fill the room with brightness and the wall that he currently sat against was hardly comfortable, hurting his back and making him wish that there was a chair to sit on. A blurry figure came into focus, clad in black garments and a long flowing cloak. His eyes were the same colour as his own and his face was young, with his dark strands of hair sticking up in a way identical to his.

Brundan paused. The figure in front of him resembled every inch of him perfectly, apart from the fact that he wore black and Brundan wore white.

"Am…Am I looking in a mirror?" asked Brundan shakily, an unnerving sensation flooding through his veins. His voice came out hoarse and cracked, which succeeded in shocking him greatly.

The figure laughed and pulled at his face so that some of the features became distorted. Brundan gagged as he watched. He had to be dreaming.

"You're not dreaming_, Brundan!"_ sneered his lookalike as he tugged at his face again, "This is a specially designed mask made to resemble you perfectly. In other words, it is the perfect disguise."

Brundan blinked rapidly. The light was really starting to get to him. He moved his arm upwards to shield his eyes, but found that he was unable to: his wrists and ankles had been firmly bound with a strong rope to stop him from escaping. Discovering this fact only added to his fear, as he struggled valiantly to free himself, whilst the figure just sniggered at his feeble efforts.

"Please don't attempt to free yourself!" he sniggered cruelly, "They're stronger than you think and it would be perfectly useless anyway!"

Brundan gritted his teeth as he peered up at the figure with terrified eyes.

"W…w…w…who…are you?" he faltered, closing his eyes in horror, "Wh...Wh…What do you want with…me? Please…Please don't hurt…me—"

"Oh don't worry, _Brundan!_ I have no intention of harming you-as long as you stay put and behave yourself! I suppose that you do have a right to know who I am. After all, you are my hostage…"

Brundan growled and once again tried to loosen his restraints, but to no avail as the figure began pacing, his cloak whipping the floor.

"I am Jean Jacques Descole-a humble scientist in my own right, but now I shall be known as, 'Brundan Marsden'".

Brundan's eyes widened as he immediately realised Descole's intentions.

"You catch on well!" Descole added with a light smirk, "Using my mask, I intend to pose as you to gain access to that artefact and claim what is rightfully mine! As to what I want, I have kidnapped you so that you don't show your face whilst I'm in the spot light. It would look pretty suspicious, wouldn't it?"

Brundan winced. He was disturbed at how his captor was talking in such a 'matter of fact' tone.

"They'll realise I'm gone! They'll see through your disguise!" he yelled, thrashing against the rope.

Descole threw aside his cloak and pulled over a white lab coat before turning to face Brundan, his eyes glinting dangerously.

"Oh no they won't! I'm a master of disguise. Whilst I take the main show, you will stay down here, silent-because if you so much as attempt to escape or shout for help…_you will regret it_."

Brundan froze immediately, being terrified by the figure's voice, as he nodded shakily against his own will. Descole nodded satisfactorily.

"Good boy," he sneered advancing towards the door, "You may have some company soon-if anyone gets too close!"

Brundan growled under his breath.

"If you dare touch them—"

"You aren't in the greatest position to tell me what to do," Descole reminded him coldly, "I'd get used to living here-because you'll be down here for a while!"

Descole cackled one last time before exiting the storeroom in an elegant fashion and slamming the door shut.

"Don't leave me in the dark!" pleaded Brundan as the room plunged into darkness.

Descole simply sniggered.

"Have fun!"

A high pitched _click_ told Brundan that the figure had just locked the door, as he paced away towards the museum, making everyone believe that he was the real Brundan. Brundan sighed, thinking about his predicament and wincing as the rope cut into his wrists. He sighed and leaned back against the wall.

"Well, _this is NOT a normal day!"_ he exclaimed loudly, slumping over. One thing was for certain: this day would DEFINITELY make it into his 'worst day ever' records…

_Did you enjoy that? Like it says: Big hearted softie! Next episode coming up! Enjoy! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)_

**Episode 6: Thank you**

**With the mystery complete, Mr Hopkins would like to say something to Layton for all of his assistance in solving the case…**

"Would you like any sugars in your tea, Hershel?" asked Brenda loudly, over the noise of getting out mugs and cups, as well as the disturbed hissing of the kettle as it boiled, as if it was a trapped snake.

Flora winced at the familiar sound of the kettle, clutching the edges of the Professor's jacket even more tightly. He stroked her soft hair and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"It's okay, Flora dear," he assured her gently, "There are no snakes around now."

He turned towards the open door of the kitchen and smiled, looking forward to a warm, comforting drink to get rid of the sudden chill that had just occurred outside, making his fingers seem like icicles.

"Well?" called Brenda again as the hissing from the kettle stopped and steam erupted from its spout, "How many sugars? Luke will have his usual two spoons, Clark and I will have our one, Clive and Flora will have one and a half…A gentleman can never have a cup of English tea without sugar in it!"

Clark laughed at Brenda's comment, winking at Layton as he made up his mind.

"I'll have half a spoon please, Brenda," he answered before Emmy was asked the same question.

"I'll have two as well please!" she called as she looked sadly down at Flora.

Clive squeezed her hand carefully as he looked up at Emmy with a concerned face. Flora had been incredibly jumpy after their mystery had been solved, screaming at the slightest thing that sounded like a snake and running past the snake area at a top speed whenever she visited the zoo. It was natural though-after what they had all been through, anyone would've acted like that.

The Professor straightened his jacket and turned his attention to the quiet boy in the corner, leaning against his father's arm as if he would fall asleep at any minute.

"So, you have two sugars now, my boy?" he asked, "Well, as long as it doesn't rot your teeth! I know what you are like, with your craving for sweet things, Luke and a gentleman always looks after his health, including his teeth."

"Professor," started Clive, trying not to suppress a laugh, "Are you a dentist now as well as a gentleman and Professor of archaeology?"

Clark chuckled as Luke craned his neck to get a view of the Professor. Heavy black lines were visible under his eyelids, making it obvious that he was having difficulty sleeping. He smiled at Layton, grinning widely to show off his teeth.

"Professor, I _need_ sugar though!" Luke smirked, "The doctors said that I need to get my blood sugars up, so I do need to have good amounts of sugar!"

The professor smiled at his apprentice as Emmy chortled loudly.

"What the perfect excuse, _apprentice number one_!" she giggled as Flora managed a smile, "I'll have to try that sometime!"

She caught Luke's pleading look and smiled.

"Don't worry, Luke! I know you need your sugars! Now that you're out of that place, you need to keep well! We don't want another trip down there, do we?"

Luke shook his head vigorously as Flora tilted her head to the side a little, as if to examine every inch of the boy.

"Are you sure that you're feeling better, Luke?" she asked softly, "You look terrible. You haven't been sleeping well have you?"

Clive grinned at Luke as the boy shook his head and smiled at Flora.

"Thanks for the compliment!" he joked as Emmy looked warmly at the Professor, "Yeah, I'll pull through, Flora. Thanks for asking!"

Luke had been in hospital for a whole month, before he was allowed out again and he seemed like a changed person: He had to use crutches to walk around for approximately six months, due to his broken leg, scars and scratches pop marked his limbs and he was incredibly tired, wanting to fall asleep every few minutes because of how tired he still felt. Other than that, their main concerns were over and the doctors were happy to let him leave, so Luke was staying at home to rest until he felt well enough to be off on adventures again.

Brenda entered the room, carrying a large tray laden with cups and mugs. She placed it gently on the table and then sat down next to Clark, who was reaching over for his drink. The Professor, Emmy, Flora and Clive smiled thankfully at Brenda, before beginning to drink theirs too. Layton's taste buds tingled with an everlasting sweetness as he sipped his hot tea. Brenda wasn't exaggerating: a cup of tea without sugar was like drinking muddy water in his own opinion, now that he had tried the other alternative. Flora and Clive swallowed their tea in one go, placing their mugs down gently and licking their lips to savour the flavour of the remaining sweet tea.

"You do make the best cups of tea, Brenda," said Clark finishing his shortly after, as he kissed Brenda on her cheek carefully.

Luke grinned at Flora, whilst Emmy rose from the sofa, picked up the tray and took all of the empty mugs back into the kitchen, ignoring Brenda's protests that she would do it herself later.

"Well, Professor," said Clive, smiling widely, "I think that our previous mystery succeeded in beating the mystery of the Lost Future, being our most baffling and 'Laytonesque' case yet! Wouldn't you agree?"

Layton chuckled lightly and nodded at Clive.

"Oh yes, I certainly think so, my boy," he answered as Flora nodded her head so vigorously that it was in danger of falling off, "It certainly made the front pages and we actually fought with real Gor—"

"Please don't say 'the creatures that must not be named', Professor!" squealed Flora, quickly covering her ears.

The Professor frowned slightly and ran his fingers through her hair like a comb.

"Sorry, Flora dear," he apologised, "I forgot."

Clark looked sadly at Flora before turning his attention to the Professor and smiling. The phone from in the hall rang out loudly, making Flora jump slightly as the sound echoed through the hall. Clive jumped to his feet and ran off towards it.

"I'll get it!" he announced as his golden hair disappeared from sight.

The Professor smiled after the youth proudly.

"Good boy, Clive!" he called, before Clark coughed slightly and looked at Layton seriously.

"We still can't thank you enough for helping us solve this mystery, Hershel. Who knows what could've happened—"

"You have probably thanked me one hundred times already! It's our pleasure anyway. Thank you for being by my side during it all."

Clark and Brenda smiled as Luke looked up at Layton with large eyes.

"The same to you, Professor," he said, coughing weakly, "If you hadn't come and saved me back then…then I probably wouldn't be here right now."

He smiled gratefully at the professor. Emmy waltzed back into the room at the same time as Clive, wearing a beaming smile across his face.

"It looks like you're not the only person giving the professor thanks, Mr Triton," he exclaimed excitedly, "That was the 'Past and Present Museum'. Mr Hopkins requests your presence, Professor."

Layton stood up, straightening his top hat once again, before turning to the inhabitants of the room, smiling broadly.

"It looks like we're going for another little visit to the 'Past and Present Museum'!" he announced, retrieving his coat from where it was currently hanging on a silver peg, "Luke, are you sure you can come?"

The boy slowly got to his feet, his eyes blazing with determination.

"Of course, Professor! Is there anything that your apprentice number one can't do for you?"

Emmy grinned.

"It doesn't seem so, Luke: you're still alive after you were kidnapped, tortured, almost died and almost turned into a Gor...'a creature that must not be named'," she corrected, seeing Flora's look of disgust, "So the answer is, no!"

Brenda laughed gently, helping to support Luke whilst the professor held the door open for everyone and wondered what Mr Hopkins wanted to tell them, although he would find out very shortly, as Clark helped Luke into the car, shut the doors and once everyone was inside, drove off down the bumpy road to the place where they had just solved their most 'Laytonesque' mystery ever…

* * *

"Ah! Professor Layton! There you are!" exclaimed the warm welcoming voice of Mr Hopkins as the group made their way into the main museum, the Professor at the front of the group.

He ran over to them excitedly, almost tripping over his own feet in his hurry to reach them.

Marie winked at Brenda, giving her a wide smile as she also smiled thankfully at the Professor and his assistants, which shocked Clive mightily. Behind Mr Hopkins stood Matthew and Brundan, who were both wearing smiles as big as their boss's and looking in a much better state than they had been when they had last been seen.

Mr Hopkins eventually reached them, thrusting out his hand and grabbing Layton's wrist so tightly that the Professor almost jerked forwards with the force he was being pulled with.

"I'm so, so, so, so, so glad that you could come!" he exclaimed loudly, "You won't believe how pleased I am to see you!"

Still slightly taken aback, the Professor blinked rapidly before smiling back at him.

"Why are you so pleased to see us, Mr Hopkins?" he asked politely.

Matthew let out a high pitched laugh from behind Mr Hopkins as Brundan smiled too.

"Isn't it obvious, Professor?" said Brundan, who was still smiling, "One month ago, you saved our entire museum, all of our staff and also the world! Wouldn't _you_ be pleased to see anyone who did that?"

The Professor raised his hat gently and smiled in response. Mr Hopkins wringed his hands, feeling suddenly nervous.

"L…Look, Professor Layton," he explained, still in his kind tone of voice, "I…I never got to thank you…_any of you_ enough for solving this mystery. You saved our museum, our staff and got a filthy criminal behind bars!"

He snarled, thinking of the girl he had trusted so much.

"I'm sorry for what she did to all of you, but at least she's behind bars now and everyone is well. You must have been incredibly brave, young man," he said softly, gesturing towards Luke's visible wounds.

Luke smiled weakly at Mr Hopkins, as Emmy, Flora, Clive and Luke's parents blushed modestly.

"So, once again to all of you: Thank you so much for saving us. I am eternally behind you now and I always will be until the day I die! If there is anything that I can do to repay you…anything at all! Please, just ask! To show my appreciation! It's the very least that I can do—"

"Thank you very much, Mr Hopkins," interrupted Layton with a small smile, "However, rewards and gifts are not necessary. We don't require any rewards-just knowing that we have made someone happy and saved the world from darkest evil is enough of a reward for all of us. Besides, a gentleman always helps those in need, but thank you ever so much for your offer."

Mr Hopkins frowned slightly.

"Please, Professor Layton! It is the very least that I can do for all of your efforts! Without you coming and solving this, then there could've been some new gravestones in the cemetery. It means that much to me. You may refuse them, but you will have them anyway! Here!"

He thrust several scraps of paper into the Professor's hands, as Layton looked at him gratefully.

"V.I.P tickets and free passes to this museum for life," he started with a large smile, "Then a plaque outside the museum dedicated to you for saving us all and lastly: a free place in staff for any of you who wish to accept it!"

Layton smiled with pleasure, but suddenly remembered something and looked at Mr Hopkins with a sad expression.

"Thank you ever so much, Mr Hopkins," he started, unable to force the words out of his mouth, "You really didn't need to do that, but you see…We'll all be going back to London in a few weeks…"

Mr Hopkins stopped smiling and his mouth fell open at the Professor's words. Matthew and Brundan looked immensely shocked and disappointed too.

"Why?!" Matthew asked sadly, "You're our saviour, Mr Layton!"

The Professor shuffled his feet and sighed.

"I work in London and Clark and Brenda wish to move too but they won't do so for a couple of months…I can think of one of my friends in London who would be most pleased to accept this job offer though, if I may?"

Mr Hopkins's frown disappeared and he blinked back the tears that were forming in his eyes.

"O…Of course, Professor Layton. Anything to make you happy…You really are a true gentleman…" he stammered, trailing off sadly.

Emmy looked at him pitifully.

"You'll all be fine, Mr Hopkins. I promise though, that while we are here in America, we will visit at least twice a week and when we go back to London then we may go to America for a holiday in the summer and visit you again then!" she said, trying to lighten the man's spirits.

He looked up at her with round eyes behind his glasses, his face lighting up slightly.

"God bless you all!" he declared, clasping his hands together and muttering silent words under his breath.

"How are you recovering, Sir?" asked Clark uncomfortably, "From…you know…"

"Oh, I'm okay now, thank you Clark," he said softly, "It was the weirdest sensation though-to be petrified for a short time. Thank you again, for rescuing the staff and visitors who were kidnapped too. How are you recovering?"

Clark, Emmy and Flora nodded weakly, not wishing to remember what had happened.

"I never got to thank you enough either-for rescuing me from that French…creep…I was just going into work and the next thing I know, I'm restrained and locked in the storeroom. If you hadn't come and saved me…I could still be there!" said Brundan in a voice that sounded like a squeak of fear, "At least he's gone now!"

"I need to say thank you too, Mr Layton!" announced Matthew shaking each of their hands, "For saving my uncle, me, the staff, visitors and this museum. I must say though, can life get any more hectic?!"

Mr Hopkins laughed with his nephew as the group smiled. Luke and Flora looked around the museum, their eyes wide with interest.

"I thought that the…'you know what' demolished half of the museum," Flora stated, feeling slightly confused.

"Are you managing some repair work, Mr Hopkins?" Luke asked in a hoarse voice, "As it looks like the areas that were demolished are being put back into shape."

Mr Hopkins nodded in reply, looking around the main reception area with pride.

"You are quite right, young man," he answered, "Yes; we've been trying to repair it for a month now. It should take about two or three more months and then it will be ready for all of the visitors again."

"You've worked very hard on it so far," commented Clive, looking around admiringly.

"Yes, I must agree!" added Emmy as she felt along the newly repaired walls, grinning at their new texture and appearance.

Brenda smiled with them as Luke hobbled over to get a closer look.

"Psst!" Marie mouthed to Brenda from over by the counter, "Come over here!"

Leaving the others to peer around the newly repaired areas of the museum, Brenda tiptoed over to where Marie was sitting expectantly at the desk.

"What is it, Marie?" she asked in a confused manner.

Marie wringed her hands nervously and bit her lip.

"Look, Brenda…" she started, "All of the staff can't thank you guys enough for getting us out of this pickle! We're really thankful and grateful to all if you! Anyway…I was just wondering if…if you wanted to go for a coffee one of the days and have a catch up? Ever…ever since we came face to face again, we haven't really built up our friendship bond like when we were younger, have we? You could come to my house perhaps next week or whenever suits you best. I owe it to you after what you've done for us!"

Brenda gasped in surprise, blinking her eyelids rapidly. After a short while, she smiled delightedly and held Marie's hand gently.

"Oh, Marie! That would be lovely! Thank you so much!" she exclaimed as Marie looked at her, shocked but equally delighted, "We haven't really and it is time that we built up our friendship again! Tuesday next week then?"

Marie beamed happily and squealed with delight.

"It's sorted! See you then, Brenda! Thanks so much, again! I can't wait!"

"Me neither!" Brenda replied, before waving Marie goodbye and re-joining the group, as Clark smiled happily at her.

"Promise me that you'll visit us often!" begged Brundan, who looked as if he would throw himself on the floor and plead at their feet, "Please!"

"Promise? Promise? Promise?!" squealed Matthew as his uncle failed in trying to calm him down.

Layton raised his hat once again and smiled along with his assistants.

"Of course, Mr Hopkins. We shall see you again in a few days' time! Don't worry!"

"Have some cake and refreshments out ready!" joked Clive as the Professor looked at him with a slightly stern, but amused expression.

Mr Hopkins placed a hand to his head and bowed.

"Of course! We'll have out Vincent's best cake and brownies!" he called after them as Brundan, Matthew and Marie bid them all goodbye, "See you soon!"

The group ran out into the cool breeze, wondering if the day could get any better. Emmy smirked along with Flora as she looked at the Professor.

"You know what, Professor?" she asked, grinning widely, "Today is 'Thank you Day'! We all have something to say to that, don't we! Do you know what it is?"

"I haven't got a clue!" he exclaimed, even though the answer to the puzzle was pretty obvious.

The group gathered together and all at the same time, yelled a great big: "THANK YOU!" into the Professor's ears, making him stagger with the volume and almost fall over. Straightening his top hat, he turned to his assistants and smiled.

"I'd like to say thank you-to all of you as well. For being my loyal, clever, kind, caring, brave and brilliant assistants, without who, I wouldn't have become a proper English gentleman."

They blushed as he spoke and Luke, Flora, Clive and Emmy grinned with pride.

"So…once again…_thank you_…"

_Thank you for reading the episode about a thank you! This is getting confusing! Lol! Did you enjoy that one? Next up is a request from my good friend Liv, who LOVES Descole. Enjoy people! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)_


	21. Bonus episodes 7 and 8

_Hey there! Thanks so much for viewing my previous episodes! Here's part 2! Sorry it took so long to come up! I was struggling for ideas! I hope that you enjoy them! Abitat Eco :) :) :) :) :)_

**Episode 7: Life in a lab**

**How well did Lisa and Descole really get on when they were friends? Just what did Lisa do to upset Descole so that he threw her out? Time to find out-Dedicated to my friend Liv for her support, feedback and request! :) :) :)**

It was a dark night; impenetrable beckoning clouds shielded the dark blanket of stars from clear vision, casting several eerie shadows across the street and making it seem darker than it really was. Hail pounded against the pavement and threatened to smash through the rooftops, as the flowers and plants almost drowned with the never ending rain they were receiving. All of the streetlights were on outside, but the grey clouds made their lights appear all blurry and foggy, as if they were running out of light energy and were starting to dim as if staying lit was too much of an effort for them. There was also a deafening wind, howling through the streets and freeing several tree branches and pebbles with ease. Streaking down to the ground in an elegant zigzag formation, lightening lit up the miserable scene and illuminated the empty streets and some of the damage that this storm was causing. The lightening also picked out the large shape of a tall building, with dozens of glass windows as it towered up into the sky several storeys high. The huge plaque displayed at the entrance gave away the building's identity as it stood proudly amongst the smaller buildings. It was a laboratory dedicated to the wonders of science and judging by all of the dark windows, it was currently deserted, apart from one youth who was running down the spiral staircase at a fast pace, desperate to leave the building and return home. He eventually arrived at the foot of the staircase and made his way swiftly towards the exit.

The youth had stayed over much later than intended: He was determined to finish off his research on a new type of volatile chemical that had just been discovered in the laboratory, but being so engrossed in his work, he hadn't noticed how quickly time had flown by, or even noticed the horrendous storm that had been brewing for the past few hours. He rolled his emerald eyes and placed a hand over his chestnut hair, wrapping his lab coat tightly around himself before he dared to face the storm. Sighing in agitation, the youth forced open the door, quickly locked it and raced off towards his car, running for some form of shelter as if his life depended on it. He'd only run for four metres and already his hair hung low against his shoulders, dripping with rain water and soaking his back. The man growled.

"Can this day get any worse? !" he exclaimed loudly as he finally made it to his car. The man was just about to open his car, when he suddenly stopped. Something had caught his eye. Something that made his heart ache with pity: Curled up and shivering next to his car underneath the porch of the building nearest to the lab , was a young girl, looking incredibly weak and as if she was holding on to life by the thinnest thread. Cautiously, the youth tiptoed over to where she lay and examined her more closely. Her hair, he presumed, was a golden shade of blonde, although he couldn't tell by all of the dirt and grime that had invaded her hair. Her eyes were closed and a tear leaked out from under them and dampened the vast number of scratches and scars that covered her white cheeks. Her clothes were ripped and torn, so it was obvious that she had been sleeping on the streets and even more marks of pain were visible on her body. The man fell to his knees upon sight of the poor child, unable to take in the gruesome details. He may not be the nicest person in the world, often snapping to his colleagues on more than one occasion, but he did have a heart and he was no monster to just leave her there to die. Tenderly, he picked her up, being careful not to break any of her bones or cause her more damage, before carrying her back into the lab…

"_M…miss?" _asked a slurred and unrecognisable voice, _"Miss?"_

Shaking with fear, the child opened her eyes, squinting at the light above her. She blinked her sapphire eyes several times to adjust to it, peering around at her surroundings. From what she could make out, she was in a lab of some sort. Plasters and bandages covered various parts of her body and her skin felt fresh and spotless, no longer plastered in dirt or grime. Her hair had been put into two pigtails and she found that she was wearing a white coat which looked like it was from a lab or hospital…the man hovering over her with a cold compress and a medical kit made it plainly obvious. She shrieked and tried to sit up, escaping this room of torture. She was one hundred per cent sure that she was in a hospital or asylum, as tears flooded down her face. The man's face was twisted with concern as he gently tried to get her to sit upright, patting her back constantly and saying several words of assurance to her. The girl froze and immediately stopped struggling; his voice was too kind to be from an asylum doctor.

"W…w…where am….I?" the girl choked, getting the words out with difficulty.

"It's okay, miss," he said in a caring tone, "You are in my laboratory. Please don't panic! I found you almost unconscious next to my car. I couldn't just leave you there!"

The girl calmed down a little and focused on the stunning emerald eyes of one of the humans who actually had a heart.

"Th…Th…Thank you," she faltered as he placed another compress on her head, "I don't mean to intrude—"

"Of course not, miss!" he exclaimed, "I'll try to get you sorted and on your feet again but for now this is all I can do…I should send you to a hospital tomorrow and get you properly—"

"NO!" the girl yelled, starting to struggle again. The tears seeped down her cheeks once again, "Please don't send me there! PLEASE!"

The man instantly stopped, feeling extremely shocked and concerned for the terrified child. He figured that she had to be in shock to be acting so strange.

"I'm sorry, miss!" he said loudly, feeling incredibly guilty, "Please calm down! Tell me your name and where your parents live. If you've run away from home then I'll take you back and explain—"

"My name is…L…Lisa," the girl wept, "I…I have no parents and yes…I sort of ran away from home…I fled…the orphanage and—"

"Have been sleeping rough on the streets for several days?" guessed the man as he held her hands tightly, "Please, miss, tell me everything."

Lisa immediately stopped crying. He was the first person in weeks to hold her hand and actually show her love and she knew that she could trust him-he did just save her life after all.

"W…well," she began slowly, "My parents died when I was very young and my…granddad took me in…he…he cared for me. He did research on…gorgons and…they took him away to an asylum and I went to an orphanage where…I was permanently tortured by the other children and staff so…I fled the orphanage and…and…"

She trailed off as the man looked at her with worry.

His heat filled with sympathy for the girl. He now understood why she was so scared of hospitals and he couldn't say that he blamed her. He wouldn't return her to the orphanage; he would never be able to forgive himself. He looked at Lisa with wide eyes.

"You have nowhere to go?" he asked as he carefully dried away her tears.

Lisa nodded, biting her lip.

"Well, I'll tell you what, Lisa," he said confidently, "If it will make you happy, I'll let you come and stay with me. You can be my 'little assistant' and I'll make you up a bed in my home. If you want to of course…"

The girl gasped, her mouth hanging open in shock, her eyes continuously blinking as the offer hit her with a great impact.

"R…Really?" she spluttered, hardly able to believe her ears, "No…no joke?"

"No joke," he answered simply with a warm smile, "My name is Jean. Jean Descole. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lisa—"

He had barely gotten the words out of his mouth when Lisa sprang at him, flinging her arms tightly around his neck as tears of happiness streamed down her face.

"Thank you! Oh, thank you so much, Jean!" she wept with joy as he gently returned the embrace to her, "I'll never leave you, Jean! I'll love you every day!"

Jean smiled and brushed away a tear as well. He had never had anyone to cherish and love-this little girl was exactly what he needed and she needed a parent, which he would be to the highest possible standard.

"I will love you too, Lisa. I will love you every minute of every day and never leave your side either-and if I break that promise, may the Devil come and claim my soul…."

* * *

"Yes! I did it! Look, Jean! Look at this!"

Jean swung his head quickly in the girl's direction, rather taken aback at her exclamation of excitement.

"Wh…what is it, Lisa?" he asked curiously, "Have you made a new chemical or discovered something?"

Lisa beamed; she was feeling rather pleased with herself as she showed Jean her experiment. Two baby snakes were laid out in two boxes. One had been in the dark, one in the light. She'd placed them in these places, then altered the temperature but kept the place the same and lastly, she'd monitored their behaviour to see a difference and what they acted best in. Jean scanned the page with their results on and smiled proudly, tugging her pigtails playfully and ruffling her hair.

"That's a good girl, Lisa!" he praised as she picked up a jug of hydrochloric acid and began adding it to several different types of liquids, "You are the very picture of a true scientist, my dear and the world holds so many different possibilities for you! I know that you will choose the right path into the future to be destined for greatness."

"Please don't exaggerate, Jean!" she giggled, blushing slightly, "You know perfectly well that I'll do well, but I won't be some type of scientific hero like Einstein or Pythagoras—"

"Lisa, how many times must I tell you?" he asked in a slightly agitated manner, which he quickly covered up with a wide smile, "You are only fifteen and you have a mind like mine-an experienced scientist!"

He casually walked over to the desk, picking up a large book and handing it to the teenager, who gasped with pleasure at receiving such a gift.

"Is…Is this the book that I—"

"Of course, my dear," said Jean as he wrapped her fingers around it, "Only the best for my 'little assistant'! I ordered it not too long ago but I do hope that you'll like it! I know how much you love snakes after all and it is just like the one that you…well…"

Jean trailed off. Talking about the orphanage only made Lisa upset and angry, so he decided to never mention the place to the girl ever again.

Lisa smiled gratefully and immediately began flicking through the pages, being glued to the fascinating content and stroking the pictures with her pages. She glared playfully at Jean, her eyebrows slightly raised.

"Oh please, Jean!" she laughed as she threw herself on top of one of the laboratory seats, "I'm not that little anymore! I'm fifteen _and_ I'm catching you up on height!"

Jean laughed with her, wishing that Lisa was still a younger child like she was when he took her in.

"I know, Lisa my dear," he sighed running his fingers through her golden locks, "You were when we first met though-you were about thirteen and you were a tiny little thing—"

"_Jean!"_ hissed Lisa as some of the scientists started making irritating imitations of Jean loving her.

He laughed loudly and handed Lisa some more alkalis to experiment with. Lisa smiled, thanking him profusely before being sucked into the experiment, focusing so hard that she didn't even appear to be blinking. Jean smiled lovingly at her as one of his colleagues advanced towards him, smiling uncertainly as he saw the look of pride on Jean's face.

"You're very...devoted to the girl..." he stated.

Jean looked at the man carefully, feeling quite uneasy about his attitude.

"The girl is called 'Lisa'," he said slowly, "You would be great if you did have children, but I must say that Lisa and I were destined to meet. I dread to think what could've happened if I'd have left her. She is destined for greatness…and I don't know what my life would be like without her…."

Roland raised his eyebrows, licking his lips nervously.

"You used to be devoted to science and your work, but _Lisa_ has certainly changed all of that and now you're a proper family man!"

Jean glared at Roland menacingly.

"So?" he asked, raising his voice slightly, "What is your point, exactly?"

Roland took a step back, but focused his eyes firmly on Jean.

"My point is, Jean, that Lisa is distracting you from your work. They grow separate as they grow older. You're not as devoted as—"

"DO YOU _DARE_ ORDER ME HOW TO DO MY JOB? !" Jean roared making Roland's mouth fall open, "LISA IS UNDER MY CARE AND FAMILY COMES BEFORE STUDIES—"

"J…Jean?" stammered Lisa, who had just ran over to the spot where the two scientists were arguing, "Is…Is everything okay? I don't distract you from your studies….do I? Please…say if—"

"Don't be ridiculous, Lisa!" he said in a much softer tone, "You are one of the reasons why I love my job so much. I just want you to be happy and to do well. I love you, you know that…"

Several scientists in the lab immediately turned to each other, worry and doubt creasing their faces.

"_He's never snapped like this before. What could've happened to him?"  
_

"_He's the boss-but he won't be much longer if he does stuff like this and isn't as devoted to his job as the rest of us!"  
_

"_Remind me how he got the job again?"_

"Don't you all have work to be getting on with?" Jean said calmly, but with an unmistakable trace of danger in his voice.

The scientists immediately feel silent and returned to their tables, constantly muttering to each other the whole time. Lisa looked up at Jean with wide eyes, now becoming watery with the tears that threatened to fall from them. Jean instantly pulled Lisa into a large hug and let her snivel into his lab coat whilst the other scientists looked on, some smirking and some feeling incredibly guilty.

"Lisa, please. You know me. You know the truth. I will always put you before my job—"

"I know, Jean. Please tell me if it is the case though. Please?"

Jean kissed her forehead lightly.

"Of course, dear. I will."

Lisa wiped away her tears, before looking at Jean brightly.

"You brought me my book," she started, running over to the table and pulling out a velvet piece of clothing, "So I got you this. I brought it a while ago. Thank you, Jean!"

Jean gasped in pleasant surprise. He rarely received presents and to receive one from Lisa made his heart swell with happiness. Excitedly, he thanked Lisa and unfolded the present: It was a long dark velvet cloak that fell to his ankles, sweeping the floor with every step he took and a white mask fell out from underneath, made to cover his eyes. Jean looked gratefully at Lisa, who was squealing with excitement.

"Try them on! Try them on!" she ordered, helping Jean tie the ribbon that fastened the cloak.

"Lisa…I…I don't know what to say…thank you….thank you so…so much…." He faltered.

Lisa took a step back and beamed, pleased that her gift went down well in Jean's books.

"Oooh! You look just like the Phantom of the Opera!"

Peering into the mirror next to the table, Jean laughed loudly, knowing that the comparison couldn't be more appropriate-he looked just like the Phantom of the Opera, with his flowing cloak and icy white mask. He swished it behind him, striding elegantly backwards and forwards in a dramatic manner, making Lisa laugh with him.

"You are right, Lisa," he smirked, "I'm Jean Jacques Descole! The Phantom of the Laboratory!"

One thing was for certain-today was one of Jean's happiest days ever…

* * *

"_Where. Have. You. Been?" _the outraged voice demanded from the corner of the room.

"You are in no position to take that tone with me, _young lady_. Where I go is my business only and no one else's! As my adopted daughter, you should understand!"

Lisa turned around to face her guardian, her mascara all smudged and ruined from the tears that she had been shedding and her eyes were a scarlet red from where she had been rubbing them. Her blond hair hung in an untidy mess down her back, as she tapped her foot against the tiles of the floor impatiently, waiting for a satisfactory explanation.

"I know, Jean," she said in a softer tone, "However, as your adopted daughter, I also have the right to know where you've been and what you've been doing so late at night. You know I don't like being left on my own!"

Jean frowned. He was still wearing the cloak that she had brought him all those years ago and his mask was currently a useful tool for hiding the anger in his eyes.

"You know perfectly well yourself what I've been doing!" he snapped.

Lisa glared at him through her sore eyelids.

"Oh, do I?" she asked sarcastically, folding her arms across her chest, "I'm sure that I can guess! Hmm…What could it be? Oh! I know! You've been hanging out with _them_ again, whilst leaving me here on my own!"

Jean inhaled and exhaled, his temper starting to rise to boiling point.

"Yes, I have been with _them_," he growled, "_They_ do have names, _my dear_. Roland, Jakes—"

"You're _still_ with them? !" Lisa gasped, "I thought Jakes got arrested and Roland was a complete lunatic—"

"Don't you dare talk about them like that!" Jean shouted, "Yes, Jakes _is_ in jail-no thanks to 'I'm the greatest gentleman' Professor Hershel Layton!"

Lisa raised her eyebrows, looking at the newspaper that displayed the Professor's face, as if it was a repulsive speck of dirt.

"Professor Layton? Again?" Lisa said quietly, "You've talked about him so much. What's so special about him anyway—"

"ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!" roared Jean as Lisa backed away uncertainly, "He, his lame excuse of an assistant and that meddling Triton brat brought down an indestructible machine and ruined my plans! Made all my time blackmailing Triton such a waste! To think that was a few weeks ago! I swear, one day I will avenge Layton!"

Lisa took the smallest step forward that she could manage.

"J…Jean," she stammered, "L…Let me help you. If this Layton professor is bringing you down, then he and his bratty assistants will have me to deal with! No one will ruin your plans! I won't let them! They will die before I let them treat you like dirt! Please, Jean! Please let me help! I can help! I can prove myself! I want to—"

"Don't be so ridiculous!" he snapped, swishing his cloak, "If I can't win then there is absolutely no way that you will succeed!"

Lisa's face jerked as if he'd just slapped her. Jean had never spoken to her like this. Her frown deepened and she clenched her fists.

"I never get the chance to prove myself!" she shouted, "I want to help you! I'm nineteen! I can easily take down his assistants at least! Please! I feel useless—"

"That's because sometimes you are!" Jean snarled. Something had snapped in him-something that had changed his personality forever.

"Well, why? ! Why, eh? ! I get left alone here every time you go and plan some wonderful plan that always FAILS! You spent six months-SIX MONTHS blackmailing that man! Where was I? Did I even enter your mind? No! I was tucked away here, working! Helping people! _Like you've always wanted me to be!_"

"Yes, but not me! I don't need your help, Lisa!" he growled.

"YES YOU DO!" Lisa yelled even louder, turning scarlet in the face, "Why do you blackmail and kidnap and try to kill people anyway? ! I thought that you wanted to be a good _scientist to work for greatness! _That's what you told me when I was younger! What's happened now to change it all, eh? ! Science has gone over your head and this Layton is the only thing you can think about! I love you and need you! I feel like I'm at the orphanage when you leave me! Roland hates me! They all do! What did you say all those years ago about 'Family being before work'? They've poisoned you against me—"

"THEY HAVE NOT! DO YOU DARE—"

"YES. I. DO!" roared Lisa, anger pumping through her veins, "YOU SAVED MY LIFE AND I WANT TO HELP BUT IT'S NEVER GOOD EOUGH FOR YOU, IS IT? ! YOU WANT TO BE THE BEST, YOU WANT TO BE EGOTISTIC AND YOU WANT TO BE SOMEONE I WISH NOT TO SEE! SCIENTISTS DON'T KIDNAP, KILL OR THREATEN PEOPLE! TERRORISTS DO! YOU'RE NO SCIENTIST, DESCOLE, YOU'RE A TERRORIST!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Descole roared, being the loudest he had ever been in his life, "I AM A SCIENTIST AND A BRILLIANT ONE TOO FOR YOUR INFORMATION! _I'M FAR BETTER THAN YOUR PRECIOUS GRANDDAD!"_

Those last few words were like a trigger for Lisa: Her anger literally exploded.

"DON'T. YOU . DARE. SAY. THAT. ABOUT . MY. GRANDDAD!" Lisa screamed which made Descole stagger backwards in shock, "I'VE DONE SO MUCH FOR YOU! I'VE TRIED TO PLEASE YOU AND IT NEVER WORKS, YOU HEARTLESS TERRORIST! MY GRANDDAD IS WORTH A MILLION OF YOU! EVEN IN THAT ASYLUM I FEEL HIS LOVE! YOU'VE NEVER LOVED ME! I HATE YOU DESCOLE!"

Descole clenched his knuckles and gritted his teeth, before flying across the room to Lisa and slamming her firmly against the wall, making her squeal in pain.

"YOU LISTEN HERE!" he roared into her ear, "I USED TO LOVE YOU AND I CAN SEE WHY I PREFER THE COMPANY OF PEOPLE OF MY STANDARD! PEOPLE WHO ARE 'EXPERIENCED SCIENTISTS!' NOW YOU WILL LEARN TO ACCEPT THINGS OR I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU JOIN HIM!"

"IS THAT MEANT TO BE A THREAT, DESCOLE? !" Lisa roared back, "MY GRANDDAD IS STILL ALIVE IF THAT'S WHAT YOU DIDN'T THINK! I USED TO LOVE YOU AND DO YOU LOVE ME? NO! YOU ARE CRUEL AND HEARTLESS! WELL, YOU DO HAVE A HEART BUT IT IS MADE OF COLD STONE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE NOT A STONE HEARTED MONSTER! I HATE YOU AND I HOPE THAT LAYTON GIVES YOU ALL THE PAIN YOU DESERVE! AS FOR THAT 'PROMISE' YOU MADE TO LOVE ME FOREVER AND WHAT YOU HOPED WOULD HAPPEN TO YOU IF THAT WASN'T THE CASE, WELL HEAR ME NOW: I HOPE THE DEVIL COMES AND CLAIMS YOUR STONE SOUL ONE DAY!"

The only sound was a quiet rasping as Descole pressed hard on Lisa's windpipe, stopping her from breathing. He grabbed her hair and forced her head upwards so that it was level with his face. All of his hatred and anger flooded out of his system as he glared evilly into Lisa's blazing eyes.

"_All I have to do is press down and you'll be with your beloved parents," _ Descole snarled, "However, because I DO have a heart and I'm such a humble scientist-I will let you live. Believe me, that is a kindness!"

Lisa spluttered as he let her drop to the floor, before Descole dragged her to the laboratory door by her hair, opening it and throwing her out onto the streets, glaring evilly after her with a look as evil as the Devil's. Lisa gasped, tears stinging her eyelids as she examined her scraped hands and the red mark on her neck as she looked back at Descole, her heart filled with betrayal and anger.

"You survived being on the streets before," yelled Descole as she shuffled away in terror, "Let's see if you can do it again! IT WILL DO YOU GOOD! FROM THIS DAY, I SHALL STAY BY MY HUMBLE TERRORIST WAYS, NOW BEING GIVEN THE CHANCE TO DO SO! YOU HELD ME BACK FROM MY GOAL AND NOW YOU CAN GET OUT, YOU UNGRATEFUL WRETCH! IF OUR PATHS SHOULD EVER CROSS AGAIN, BELIEVE ME, _I WILL MAKE YOU WISH THAT YOU'D NEVER BEEN BORN, ADAMSON!"_

_Adamson._ This was the first time that he had called her this, the first in her life and the last. Descole snarled when he saw that Lisa wasn't moving and drew out his sword, which immediately caused her to run away, with Descole's evil laughter ringing in her ears.

"WHY? !" she screamed after Descole before vanishing from sight.

Falling to her knees, she let her tears fall. All of the happy times they had spent together, all of their memories, of the times she actually felt loved-gone. Lost forever. She was on her own again, just like when she was a child with not a thing to lead her to greatness, like Descole had promised her. She did have something though-her knowledge of snakes and science. Lisa dried away her tears, before clenching her fists and glaring after the locked door with sheer loathing.

"I'll get you, Descole!" she spat, "One day, I will make you sorry! I will make you sorry and I will make Layton sorry too!"

With one last look, she turned on her heel and ran in the other direction to anywhere that would offer shelter, determined to get her revenge on the person whom she had been loved by and betrayed by the most…

_There you go Liv! Did you enjoy that? Nice and evil Descole in one! I love him too-who doesn't?! :) Final episode for this part is coming up! Next is the profiles and then part 3 and 4 of the episodes. I'm sorry about the length! Here is the next episode then! Enjoy! :) :) :) :) :)_

**Episode 8: Talking and tea**

**Emmy receives some good news and rushes to tell the Professor as they talk about how well their case went. ProfessorxEmmy-Dedicated to Lady Eris/Glaceon Girl for her feedback and idea of LaytonxEmmy :)**

Professor Layton sat quietly in his Gressenheller office, his eyes closed in concentration. His fingers found the several sheets of parchment sprawled untidily across his desk, as he barely gripped the edges of the paper and his aching wrists fell among the pages. The pen that was glued to his right hand remained in a firm tight grip as Layton slumped over, feeling incredibly tired. Marking all these exams had to be done, but he had been doing the same thing for several days and by now, he was starting to get a bit bored of it. He sighed loudly, scribbling red ink figures on the edge of his hundredth exam paper and leaned back in his chair, trying to get rid of the cramp in his back that had occurred halfway through the marking. The Professor pulled his top hat over his eyes and yawned widely.

"I can't believe I'm only two thirds through them all!" he exclaimed, "I'll continue the rest in the morning but for now…"

He trailed off, hardly able to wait until bed time when he could finally rest and be free of the mountain of paperwork. How he longed to see one of his assistants and be free from the chore. Luke was busy unpacking at the moment, as he had just moved to London with his parents from America once it was all sorted out, Flora had gone to the park with Clive for a little while and Emmy…he had no idea where she was.

"Ah well," he said sadly, "As long as they're happy and this job is done, I'm—"

"PROFESSOR!" yelled a familiar voice at the doorway over the loud banging that they were causing.

Layton almost fell of his chair in shock at the commotion. The 'knocking' continued, booming loudly through the University corridors. Clearly whoever had come to see the Professor was very excited and eager. The Professor composed himself and then paused. There was only one person he knew who had a knock like that. He rose from his chair and ran to his office door, several seconds after the angry voice of Rosa added extra volume to the corridor.

"Look here!" she yelled crossly, "Who do you think you are, eh? ! Causing a racket like that when the poor Professor is trying to mark some exam papers, for goodness sake! HOW RUDE AND UNLADYLIKE IS TH…Oh! It's you!"

Layton smiled and carefully opened the door to see the grinning face of his number one assistant beaming up at him, with Rosa's cheeks burning a fiery red as she cowered in the corner of the corridor.

"Emmy!" greeted the Professor warmly, "How nice to see you!"

Emmy grinned back, her eyes betraying immense excitement and her cheeks appearing a flustered colour as if she had just run straight to Gressenheller from her house without stopping, in her haste to visit the Professor. Her wavy hair hung down her back, seeming to bounce with every movement the girl made. Layton smiled, but something caught his attention-something that made his mouth fall open upon sight of it. Emmy was no longer wearing her lemon suit and her dark boots- she was dressed in a stunning golden dress, with hundreds of sequins covering every inch of it, glittering in the soft light from the lamp in the corridor. Golden high heeled shoes were strapped to her feet, giving off the same beautiful glow of warmth and beauty. Her smile faded when she saw the shocked look on the Professor's face.

"P…Professor?" she asked uncertainly, "Are you okay? Look, I know it's rude to intrude and interrupt you when you're marking exams, but—"

"N…No, not at all, Emmy!" he faltered, unable to take his eyes off of her, "Emmy, my dear…you look…stunning. Truly stunning…like a sun Goddess…you're simply…beautiful…"

Emmy opened her mouth at the Professor's words: she had shocked him mightily, it was plainly obvious. She returned her smile and blushed bright red at the Professor. He was always such a gentleman, yet he'd never paid her a compliment like this before.

"Th…Thank you, Professor," she stammered as Rosa clasped her hands together and beamed with delight at Emmy's dress. They obviously were entranced by it-like it had hypnotised them with its splendour.

"The Professor's right, Emmy! Oh I am sorry about earlier! I never thought it was you!" said Rosa, still gazing at her dress, "You look…look…I can't describe it myself…golden!"

Emmy smiled at Rosa before looking at the Professor seriously.

"Is it convenient, Professor?"

"Of course, Emmy! Please come in! Anything for a lady like yourself, my dear!" he said gesturing towards his office, "Rosa, could you please—"

"On it, Professor! Two cups of tea coming right up for the true gentleman and lady!" she joked before hurrying off in the opposite direction, clutching her apron tightly and still blushing over her misunderstanding.

Layton grinned after her, before ushering Emmy into his untidy office, trying to pull his gaze away from her dress. Layton pulled a wooden chair next to his fabric sofa and gestured towards the sofa, plumping up the cushions to make Emmy comfortable. She smiled gratefully and perched herself on the edge of the sofa, smirking at how untidy his study looked.

"Well, this is a first, Professor!" she joked as her eyes found the mountain of jumbled up paperwork on his desk, "Usually your office is so neat and tidy, but this is the height of non-gentlemanly behaviour! Is Rosa on strike or something?"

Layton chuckled at his assistant's joke, pulling his top hat further down his head as he blushed slightly.

"I know, Emmy; a true gentleman always takes note of his tidiness. No, Rosa isn't on strike, not to say that she isn't having words with me about my behaviour, but it's well…busy because it's the season of—"

"Oh, Professor!" said Emmy sadly, "You've caught the 'ESF', haven't you? You even have the symptoms for it- non-gentlemanly behaviour at times, tiredness, obsessions with cups of tea and more!"

Layton simply blinked in a confused manner.

"'ESF'?" he asked uncertainly, "What do you mean by that, Emmy? I have never heard of such a medical disease or illness by that name—"

"Of course you haven't, Professor!" Emmy laughed, "'Exam Season Flu!' That's what I call it!"

Layton smiled weakly; it really was making him tired, but he fought hard not to supress a yawn.

"Indeed! Indeed! I suppose I do have that!" he said happily, "Anyway that entire issue aside. Emmy, I have a few questions. First, why are you wearing such a magnificent outfit and second, you are obviously eager to tell me something, so please tell me: I'm all ears!"

Emmy beamed widely as Rosa slowly opened the door and staggered into the office, supporting a large tray of chocolate cookies and two steaming cups of tea. The Professor smiled thankfully at her as Emmy did too, before allowing her to continue with her cleaning in the other study rooms. Emmy watched her go, before turning to the Professor, her eyes sparkling.

"Okay…here you go then, Professor!" she squealed, hardly able to contain her excitement, "Well…I got a letter a few hours ago…from Scotland Yard…and…well...I PASSED MY TEST! I AM NOW AN INSPECTOR!"

The Professor smiled proudly, beaming broadly at Emmy before throwing his arms around her neck, hugging her tightly. Emmy almost fell off of the sofa in shock as she threw her arms around Layton and hugged him also. The Professor had never shown her this much affection before, so it was obvious that he was very pleased with her and her new achievement. At last, he loosened his grip and smiled at Emmy, a tear of joy in the corner of his eye.

"Oh, Emmy!" he exclaimed proudly, "You…you passed the test? I'm so…so…so proud of you, my dear! Of course, I knew from the beginning that you wouldn't fail that test! If you can solve some of the most baffling cases with Luke and myself then surely that would have been a piece of cake in your opinion!"

Emmy blushed severely, straightening out her dress and smiling in response.

"I didn't just pass," she continued proudly, "I passed _with distinction_!"

The Professor smiled even more, feeling immensely pleased and happy that the future already held countless possibilities for his number one assistant.

"My heartiest congratulations, _Inspector Altava!_" he pronounced, raising his top hat politely to her, "Wait until the others hear this exciting news! They'll all be so thrilled, Emmy! Oh, I can't tell you how proud I am of you!"

Emmy grinned at the way he addressed her, puffing out her chest proudly and taking a large bite of a chocolate chip cookie. She grinned as the taste sweetened her tongue, spreading the flavour through her whole mouth.

"These are really nice, Professor-my favourites too!" she said through large mouthfuls of her second cookie, "These are Flora's, I presume?"

The Professor nodded.

"Oh yes, she was in that kitchen all day yesterday and I think that she is doing rather well!" he answered happily, "Only the best cookies for my number one Inspector assistant! Please, tell me how Clive reacted."

Emmy smirked at the Professor's question, swallowing the rest of her cookie.

"Oh he was over the moon! I am too, actually! If he dares call me 'Old Emmy' again, then all I have to do is pull out a pair of handcuffs and take him back to jail! _That _will teach him how 'Old Emmy' handles things!" she joked, mulling over the thought, "He's at the park with Flora now, so I presume that the number one apprentice is unpacking?"

"Yes, Emmy. I'll tell him and his parents when I next see him. Again you should be proud of your achievements and if Clive saw you now, he would have to call you 'Beautiful Emmy' not 'Old Emmy'. He is still young deep down I suppose!"

Emmy nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I know Professor!" she responded, looking up into his eyes, "Still, I'm glad that he's recovered. Now I'm a police officer, I could go to America and give that monster an even longer sentence!"

Layton shook his head quickly, frowning in disapproval.

"What she did was inexcusable, Emmy, I must agree," he started sternly, "However, that is not how a true lady behaves, is it?"

Emmy shook her head quickly, looking quite guilty.

"Sorry, Professor," she said quietly, "Who would've thought that we'd end up battling a whole herd of gorgons though? !"

The Professor laughed gently at Emmy's comment.

"Well, let's just say that it will be hard to find an even harder and more 'Laytonesque' mystery after that one!" he exclaimed, "I must say though, my dear, it was such a good job that you had been teaching Clive and Flora those fencing sessions. If you hadn't then…I dread to think what could've happened…"

Emmy placed a hand reassuringly on his shoulder, smiling modestly.

"I never got to thank you enough back there, though," he continued, "Back then, in the fighting. You never gave up even when the going seemed hard, so I must commend you on that as well. Flora was…injured back then…and before the gorgon could petrify her, you rushed in to defend her and risked your life for me, Luke, Clive, Flora, Luke's parents and…well…everyone in the whole world to be exact! You also attempted to save Luke and managed to get him away from Lisa…whilst fighting the remaining gorgons and then how you tried to save Brenda from the snakes…let's say one thing, my dear: You are the picture of a true strong lady. You're intelligent, brave, strong willed, witty, feisty and…I could make the list go on. You have certainly progressed well, Emmy. I just wish that I could've tutored you when you were younger…I'm extremely proud of you, as always, Inspector Altava!"

Emmy sat silently for several minutes and the only sound was the loud crunching of her eating her fourth cookie, added to the never ending silence.

"Oh…Hershel…," she faltered after several moments, "I…I don't know what to say…I just…you have never spoken to me like this before…as a mentor…and as a friend…a best friend…you give me so much praise and look after me and out for me and—"

"That's because it is all true, my dear!" Layton interrupted, "I must say that everyone was heartbroken when you were believed to be petrified by the gorgon. I knew that you weren't really petrified, but I still missed you…we all did. I want to say thank you for being such a wonderful assistant!"

Emmy wiped the tear from the corner of her eyes and shuffled closer towards the Professor.

"Oh, Hershel! It's thanks to you that I am who I am! I only want to do well and impress you as my mentor. Thank you, but really it is yourself who should be getting the credit!"

"Please, don't be so modest, Inspector Altava!"

Emmy smiled wider than ever and folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh! The answer to the other question, Professor," she started, "Well, I'm wearing this dress because…well…" She began wringing her hands nervously, which made Layton rather uncomfortable, "I was wondering if…maybe you'd like to go for a drink with me to the local restaurant? For tea and a hot meal? Just the two of us as good friends?"

The Professor immediately smiled, reaching out his hand for his assistant's as he looked directly into her pleading eyes.

"As friends and as a celebration for your tremendous achievement…of course, Emmy. I would love to. You're all dressed up and ready to go, but as for me—"

"Please," she begged, "Come as you are! You look the picture of a true gentleman yourself and…a gentleman always follows the request of a beautiful lady!"

Layton chuckled loudly.

"Emmy, you little mercenary! You know I can't deny your request so…of course! It has been a while since I've been out for a meal with my friend and number one assistant and Flora and Clive should be a few more hours so…I think it's a wonderful idea! Just us two!"

Emmy squealed with triumph like an excited child and punched the air gleefully.

"Oh, Hershel! Thank you so, so, so, so, so much!"

"There's no need to thank me, my dear!" laughed Layton as Emmy threw her arms around him once again, "It was your suggestion. However, before we go, we should drink our tea. You haven't touched a drop and it will be cold soon!"

Emmy grinned before picking up her cup and clinking it gently against the Professor's, as he held up his palm quickly.

"Don't drink yet! I wish to make a toast!" He focused seriously on Emmy as she hesitantly pulled her cup to a lower level. "Now then, a toast to Inspector Emmy Altava-the bravest, most intelligent, most beautiful and feisty—"

"_Hershel!"_

"Sorry! I couldn't resist!" he chuckled, "As I was saying: The best number one assistant in the world!"

"A toast to Professor Hershel Layton!" responded Emmy, "The cleverest, bravest and every other positive quality under the sun, whatever that means, in the world!"

Smiling warmly at each other, the two cups clinked together as both Emmy and the Professor drank their tea in one go, glad that they had each found a true friend for life and a new relationship, which had never gone on between them…

_That's episode 8 done! I find writing these really fun! Like it said: EMMY AND THE PROFESSOR ARE FRIENDS! It won't go into anything MAJOR! Lol! Sorry to anyone who didn't like the EmmyxLayton, but I try to satisfy everyone. I'm on holiday at the moment so that is why I've taken a while to update. Next are the profiles and then part 3 of the episodes. You may skip the profiles if you wish as they are pretty lengthy, but reveal new information about the characters. I'll update very soon! Plant peace for the planet and see you around! Abitat Eco :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)_


	22. Bonus episodes 9 and 10

**Episode 9: Puzzling proposal**

**Sarah and Arnold have always shared a powerful bond and now that they are safe and back together again, Arnold has something very important that he wishes to ask her…**

"Are you quite sure that you are alright, Arnold? You've been awfully quiet these past few hours…"

Arnold lifted his head sharply at the worried tone in the voice that he had just heard, his eyes wide and his breathing slightly irregular, which in his opinion was completely understandable.

"Eh? Oh! Oh nothing, Sarah! Nothing at all!" he said quickly, wringing his hands underneath the table, "I'm just a bit…err…shaken. That's all."

Sarah narrowed her eyes at him for a brief moment but she quickly shrugged away the unnerving feeling inside of her and replaced her frown of uncertainty with a bland smile. She straightened out her soft blouse and stretched her arm across the wooden table in front of her, clutching Arnold's hand so tightly that he felt like it would be ripped off if Sarah gripped it any tighter. The man breathed a sigh of relief and instantly regained his confidence upon seeing Sarah's beautiful smile once again. He winced as her grip seemed to turn his hand numb but he didn't care in the slightest; he would let her hold it like that all day if she wanted.

"Well, that is perfectly understandable," she said carefully, pouring their fourth cup of tea into two china cups, "You have just been through a terrifying ordeal! It would be difficult for _anyone_ to recover from this sort of thing!"

Arnold nodded in agreement, smiling gratefully at Sarah as she gently pushed the cup of warm liquid towards him. He took it with a grin as he savoured the taste of the citrus, licking his lips as Sarah laughed quietly. She took a sip of her own tea, before she peered around the area with wide eyes.

"It is such a shame, isn't it?" she asked Arnold softly as he too began to look around him, "That our beautiful museum, that has stood so proudly and proved so enjoyable to several people, is no longer what it used to be?"

Arnold nodded, observing the damage that he could from their current location: the top floors didn't have a single scratch on them, but below it was a different picture. Large cracks in the walls could be just about seen from this viewing point, with several spattered bits of rock, stone and smashed artefacts littering the floor beneath, ruining the majestic look that it once held. The majority of this had been caused by the gorgon, but if the staff thought that this looked horrendous, then they would've probably fainted with shock if they'd seen the underground cavern where the final battle occurred.

All of the staff had been evacuated by Descole and after an extremely serious apology for all that he'd done, the staff had complied and left the museum whilst the Professor and his team had battled the gorgons and brought down Lisa. They knew absolutely nothing of the incident, only that Lisa was really behind the whole scheme. Then, once they'd all been told that it was safe, Mr Hopkins had told them all to make their way to Vincent's café, where they were safe and so that Mr Hopkins could treat them for being so brave during their predicament.

Arnold smiled wearily at Brundan, who was sitting a few chairs away from him and was currently being tended to by Marie. Sarah shook her head sadly and continued sipping her tea.

"After today, I shall never believe that nothing is possible!" she exclaimed, "Well, we have seen a mad scientist, a devilish witch _and_ several security tapes of an underground passage beneath the museum showed a whole army of gorgons getting sucked into some type of portal! Whatever will happen next in America?!"

Arnold scanned through the day's events quickly in his head: it really had been eventful. He sighed loudly and thought of the Professor who had saved him, his friends and the whole museum from disaster.

"I never got to thank him properly, you know," he said, feeling slightly guilty, "That Professor Layton who saved us all. We all owe him one-him and his group of assistants."

Sarah managed a forced smile as she let out a loud sigh.

"Me neither," she said sadly, "He refused to be interviewed for the papers. He was in a rush to get somewhere. I just feel sorry for that poor kid that that…that…_witch_ dragged away."

Arnold leaned further forwards in his seat, his eyes widening.

"You mean the kid of that couple with the Professor?" he asked curiously, "Did they manage to save him?"

Sarah sighed even louder.

"I think so, but Marie said that she'd seen the boy and he'd immediately been taken to hospital. She said that he looked as if he'd been severely tortured. I hope they all recover…Some people nowadays…"

"At least our 'friend' is behind bars where she belongs!" said Arnold in a louder voice, slamming his cup on the table, "To think that after a few years of knowing her she'd turn against us all and seek vengeance. I don't know, but at least we'll never see her again."

Sarah nodded slowly, a lump forming in the back of her throat.

"Hopefully," she replied bitterly, "Ar…Arnold?"

The man's eyes focused on her beautiful face once again and his heart began to beat even faster.

"Y…Yes, my lo—dear! Yes, my dear! What did you want?"

Sarah raised her eyebrows uncertainly and leaned backwards in her chair.

"Just as I thought," she said with a light laugh as she rolled her eyes, "You're still in shock, aren't you?"

Arnold tried to calm the throbbing in his chest as he quickly exhaled and held Sarah's hand even tighter.

"I most certainly am _not_ in shock!" he retorted, "It wasn't even that bad! Okay, the petrification part was a bit creepy and how I felt like it would be the last time I would ever see you was horrible as well. After that, it was a bit of a pickle-what with being held hostage in a cramped room with several other innocent people, the side effects of that chemical making my joints feel like they were still made out of stone several hours after and being tied up like a ravaged beast for some sort of grisly slaughter…that was nothing. I could easily cope through that."

Sarah smiled a little, but deep down she was quite disturbed by Arnold's new attitude and how he was talking so 'matter of factly'. Was he acting like this to comfort her? Or was it because of something else?

"That evil mastermind could've put me through tortures from Hell itself. Yet, that still wouldn't be a problem. Those tortures would be nothing, compared to the real one- the one that wounds everyone the most, more than physical weapons and pain."

Sarah's pulse quickened at Arnold's words, but she leaned in closer to catch the rest of his sentence.

"What is this 'torture'?" she asked quietly, glancing around to check that none of the other staff members were listening to them.

Arnold beamed and placed his hand over his chest.

"This indescribable torture," he answered, tightening his grip on Sarah's hand, "This merciless torture-was separation. Being apart from you, Sarah was the biggest torture for me. I was constantly thinking about you every minute in that store-room. I feared for your safety. Every time I heard a scream I prayed that you were unharmed. I prayed that you were safe. I…missed you a lot, Sarah…"

The woman gasped at his words, her throat becoming drier with every second that passed. Arnold cleared his throat before continuing.

"If there was one thing that would've made my day down there, it would have been seeing your beautiful face-your sweet, kindly face. I'd have treasured the tiniest joke or sentence from you-having the privilege to be with you is worth more than an emperor's treasure in my eyes. Now that we are back together again and everything is…well…_almost normal_…I…I've been thinking…about how close we have been these past few years: The happy times that we have shared, the times that we've been out to the cinema, or other museums, or to…the inventions show…" he said nervously, as Sarah laughed at the memory of the invention day, "We've been with each other through everything and proved…loyal and true friends…"

The volume in the café had dropped now and even a few of the staff members had stopped their conversations to look over at Arnold and Sarah. Some were quite eager to listen in on the conversation, but they knew better. Vincent walked over to Brundan and winked at him, as Brundan pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and gestured towards the pair.

"Yes…" said Sarah in a voice barely more than a whisper, "Yes we have…Arnold…why are you…talking like this?"

"However, I am not satisfied," he announced loudly, acting as if he'd never heard Sarah speak.

She sat still, stunned and silent after Arnold's words. She bit her lip as a tear formed in the corner of her eyelid and she instantly let go of his hand, as if it had suddenly changed into a beastly tarantula and was waiting to give her a painful bite. Arnold locked eyes with her, terrified that he has said the wrong thing.

"I…I get it, Arnold," she said coldly, wiping another tear from the corner of her eye, "I know what you mean…this whole experience has changed you…it has changed both of us…and I see that you see a friend in someone else if you are not satisfied. Enjoy your cup of tea. _Drink it before it gets cold._"

Sarah pushed back her chair and tucked it under the table with a slam, before she straightened her outfit and started to walk away from Arnold, who just stood dumbfounded and shocked in the centre of the café. Brundan and Vincent had by now started talking in loud whispers, mouthing to each other continuously but refusing to take their eyes off of Arnold's sad face.

"SARAH! WAIT!"

Sarah hesitated, before spinning around on her heel and facing the tearful face opposite her own.

"_He's going to do it!"_ whispered Brundan excitedly as he nudged Vincent in the stomach.

"_Well?! Ask her then, Arny! Are you waiting for an invitation?!"_

Mr Hopkins slowly rose from his seat and walked over to Arnold, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Is everything okay over here?" he asked, "Is there something that you would like to say?"

Arnold swallowed, sweat breaking out on his brow as every pair of eyes in the room focused on them. Sarah's eyes widened but she continued to tap her foot impatiently against the cold floor.

"Yes," he croaked, shaking slightly as Mr Hopkins approached him, "Yes there is…"

Mr Warrington raised an eyebrow but the grin on his face gave away the obvious fact that he knew exactly what Arnold was about to say.

"_It's now or never…"_ muttered Arnold as he slowly crouched down so that he was only on one knee.

Seeing this gesture, Marie and Mr Warrington made affectionate noises from the back of the room, smiling warmly. Marie had even started to cry at the emotional scene, but for once she was happy to show her emotions in front of her best friend. Sarah turned pale as Arnold fumbled in his coat pocket. She swayed slightly but managed to steady herself as Arnold gazed into her shining eyes.

"Sarah Dawn Bradworth," he started, pausing between each word, "We have known each other for years now…and every day I have felt like I've been growing closer and closer to you. We've had good times and bad times, like every human being does…and I promise you…that I will never…ever…let you go through those bad times alone…"

Sarah hiccoughed as the rest of the staff took deep breaths, waiting to hear the rest of Arnold's speech. With shaking hands, he pulled out a small box and extended his arm towards Sarah, gesturing her to take it.

"Sarah…I promise to be by your side always, to love you until my last breath, to protect you, to cherish you, to be your friend and…and…_to be your crazy gadget-loving husband_. Sarah…will you…will you do me the most extraordinary honour of being my…my beautiful, caring…wife?"

The silence that had clung to the air during Arnold's speech was immediately broken by several loud cheers from around the room. Brundan and Vincent held their breath, waiting to see what Sarah's reaction would be. Mr Hopkins brushed a tear from his eyelid as Sarah stood frozen for several moments, before Arnold found himself lying against the floor as Sarah ran swiftly into his arms and she flung her own around his neck. Arnold closed his eyes and breathed in the sweet scent of Sarah's perfume as she shakily helped him to his feet and gripped both of his palms tightly.

"Arnold…" she faltered, as the rest of the staff started whispering to each other feverishly, "I…I…I have a confession to make…"

Arnold's smile instantly vanished as Vincent's mouth dropped open to its full height. Marie let out a timid squeak as Sarah let go of Arnold's hands and wiped her face.

"Oh…" he said, feeling as if all happiness had been drained from the world even though he wasn't trying to show it, "I…I understand…If you have someone else who you prefer then—"

"Oh, Arnold! You disappoint me! How can my _husband_ be so silly?"

She laughed heartily and drew out a small box identical to Arnold's before handing it to him, a wide grin clothing her face.

"I was intending to give you a ring as well!" she exclaimed, running over to him once again and holding his shoulders tightly.

Arnold let out a gasp of pleasure and surprise, as Sarah clutched him even tighter.

"Is that a trick question? What do you think, Mr Woodson?"

Arnold tried to answer her, but Sarah silenced him with a kiss, closing her eyes and letting her tears of joy flow down her cheeks. The staff roared with approval as the two adults embraced, their lips not parting for a single second during the exclamations of happiness from the staff members. A pleasant warm flooded the both of them as they finally pulled away, blushing slightly as Mr Warrington, Brundan and Vincent all started whistling loudly and slamming their palms together in unison. Marie ran straight up to Sarah and flung her arms around her, hardly able to control her joy as Sarah hugged her back.

"Oh, Sarah!" she sobbed, "I'm so, so proud for you! I knew it was only a matter of time but…oh…you'll be so happy together! You are just made for each other!"

"I know," Sarah answered as she gazed adoringly at her fiancée.

Mr Hopkins beamed with pleasure at the sight in front of him as he dabbed at his eyes with his handkerchief.

"Well…" he started with a smile, "There is never a sweeter sight than the sight of love…Congratulations to both of you!"

He ran straight up to Arnold, who smiled warmly at him as Sarah blushed slightly.

"Th…Thank you, Mr Hopkins…Sir…" stammered Arnold in shock as Mr Hopkins almost suffocated him with his tight hug.

He loosened his grip and turned to Sarah, shaking her hand with a smirk on his face.

"I suppose that you'll be wanting maternity leave very soon, Mrs Woodson-to-be!" he chuckled.

"_Mr Hopkins!_" Sarah exclaimed as the rest of the staff let out a loud laugh, "I'm too old too—"

"Don't worry about it, dear!" he replied as he turned to face the rest of his staff, "Now, the next task to decide is where to hold your honeymoon! After all, it should be one that you'll never forget! What do you think everyone?"

"Rome!" said Brundan immediately with a broad grin, "The most romantic place for a honeymoon!"

"I think Hawaii!" interrupted Vincent, "They do the most delicious food there and—"

"I think that we should let the bride and groom decide!" said Mr Warrington loudly as the two security guards by his side cheered in approval.

Arnold turned to Sarah and held her hand tightly.

"So…where to, my darling?" he asked softly as Sarah giggled.

"There is only one answer for me!" she replied instantly, "Go with the flow!"

"What do you—" Arnold began in a confused tone.

"With my fiancée's permission, I would like to have our wedding right here-in the 'Past and Present Museum' surrounded by all of our friends and colleagues. I just want it simple-not one of those weddings where everyone just splashes the cash!"

She was met with a loud chorus of cheers as the staff immediately began chattering excitedly amongst themselves. Sarah held up her hand for silence and the noise died away.

"I would also," she continued, "be incredibly honoured to have Marie as my chief bridesmaid…"

Marie gasped with shock and almost fainted on the spot as Sarah spoke. Arnold smiled and nodded, making the answer extremely obvious.

"I couldn't agree more," he laughed, "I would also like to ask my good friends, Brundan and Matthew to be my best men and every member of staff, as well as the courageous Professor Layton and his assistants, shall be invited!"

"May I have the honour to serve the bride and groom?" asked Vincent with a pleading look on his face.

"I would like to, if I may Arnold, have the pleasure of giving your fiancée away, since her parents…um…" Mr Hopkins said slowly, biting his lip at the end of the sentence.

"What do you think?!" Arnold answered as he and Sarah kissed one more time, much to the joy of the crowd around them.

Matthew ran up to Brundan and exchanged a high five as Vincent clapped his hands together triumphantly.

"So…where do we start?" he asked as Brundan chortled loudly and winked at Arnold.

Marie waltzed over to join them, tears of joy still streaming down her face,

"We have to give them a day that they won't forget! Right?"

Brundan and Vincent nodded obediently as Matthew's smile vanished and he began wringing his hands together nervously. Brundan slapped Vincent on the back, gesturing towards Matthew.

"Good luck with the best man duties, Matthew," she said with a light, suspicious smile.

Matthew nodded shakily and forced a smile on his face.

"Th…thank you…" he stuttered, "S…same to you too…"

"Don't worry!" she answered as she flicked her hair behind her back and turned to walk back to Sarah, "I wouldn't ruin it if you paid me a million dollars!"

She waved at the group and advanced in the opposite direction.

"Yeah…err…good bye…" Matthew faltered as he tore at his hair desperately, "Oh! Marie?" he said quickly as she turned around warily, "You're…you're hair looks stunningly beautiful today…"

Brundan almost choked on his laughter as Marie raised her eyebrows and ran over to Sarah, who had a smirk identical to Brundan's painted on her face.

"What?" Marie asked, "What's so funny?"

Sarah wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulder and whispered into her ear.

_"It looks like it won't be long before another proposal is announced!"_

Marie's face turned red and she quickly shook head.

_"Sarah!" _she hissed, "We're not even _dating!_"

Sarah responded with a light laugh.

"Honestly, how long do you think it will be until he plucks up enough courage to ask you?"

Marie glanced at Brundan before grinning slightly and running her hand through her hair.

"That, Sarah, is a puzzle that I wish to remain unsolved!"

_There is episode 9! Romance all around-I know! I've just got over a horrific writer's block so I'm sorry about the wait! I'll try and update Dark Apple soon but I have writer's block for that too! Okay, next up is a request from my good friend Nipah-Chan, featuring Lisa and a surprise visitor…_

**Episode 10: Sorry**

**Lisa gets the biggest shock of her life when she is visited by two unexpected people at Scotland Yard- Dedicated to all authors who felt touched by the final scene in the epilogue-particularly Nipah-Chan! Enjoy! :)**

"Miss Adamson," announced a loud voice from behind the iron bars.

_Silence._

"Would you kindly care to respond to a police officer when you are being talked to?"

_Silence again._

_"_ADAMSON!" he bellowed, slamming his fists on the bars so that a low, echoing tune filled the whole room.

The figure facing the wall in front of him slowly turned around so that she was facing the guard, her face blank and expressionless.

"What?" she murmured in a dry tone, finally stirring from her dead state in the corner of the room.

"Finally," the guard muttered under his breath, "You took your time to pay attention!"

Her dark, emotionless eyes bore deep into the officer's, disturbing him greatly as he took a step away from the expressionless creature. Strands of hair dangled loosely in front of her face, now damp from her tears and clotted with grime. Her face was plastered in white and she appeared to be shivering slightly, all though she showed no signs of acknowledging this. The woman began rocking slightly from side to side as if it comforted her, whilst the guard looked on anxiously. Brushing her tangled hair out of her eyes, she slowly craned her neck forwards, so that the guard could see that she was now paying attention.

"Do forgive me, officer," she said quietly without the slightest trace of sarcasm, "There were several things on my mind that I wanted to think about whilst I had the chance. What do I owe this visit?"

The guard bent down so that he was at her height, any trace of fear now gone as he confidently straightened his uniform.

"Miss Lisa," he said in a quieter tone, "You have visitors."

_Visitors?_ Who on earth would want to visit a mad woman who tried to raise the gorgon race and kill several innocent people? Lisa sighed sadly and pulled her knees towards her chest.

"If it is a fancy man in a cloak who looks like the Phantom of the Opera-then please tell him to go away," she said with a look of distaste on her face, "I never want to…wait…_visitors?"_

The guard nodded slowly.

"Yep. Two of them. One is a posh bloke in a hat as tall as Mount Everest and the other…well…the top-hatted bloke said that it's a secret and you'll see soon enough."

Lisa gasped; there was only one man on the planet who had a hat like that.

"Professor Layton? !" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet and running at the iron bars in front of her, "Here? ! What does he want? !"

"To visit you, of course. Why else would I have called him a 'visitor'? !"

Lisa managed a forced smile and her heart fluttered in her chest, but a sudden memory erased all joyous feelings of happiness and replaced them with a sense of reality and dread. They were the same feelings of guilt that had been constantly plaguing her for weeks and reminded her of the reason why she was where she was now: attempted murder, terrorism, kidnapping, torturing-in her opinion, the list could've gone on for hours. Professor Layton was the man who had put her where she was currently, yet Lisa knew that she deserved it more than anything else in the world after what she had done to him and his assistants. However, the thing that made Lisa feel guiltier than ever was that the Professor had _saved_ her and _forgave_ her for her crimes. Just as she was about to be sucked into a portal that took all who entered it into the realms of the afterlife, Layton had grabbed her hand, stopping her from entering the portal and saving her life in the process. He then listened as she apologised and said that she wanted to avenge her granddad before she was taken away, to which he had sympathised. Seeing him would only make her feel worse, but then again she deserved it. What could he possibly want?

_Her granddad._ The very words sent a rush of hope flashing through her mind, although she knew that it was no use in building up her hopes. Her granddad had been taken away to an asylum several years ago and there was no hope in him being released. They were both separated that day: her granddad to the asylum and Lisa to the orphanage. Even if he was ever released, it was highly unlikely that she would find him. To this day, Lisa missed her granddad and would've traded anything she possessed just to see his face again. She still cried at night, a process she had been going through since the age of twelve. She had escaped the orphanage and was taken in by Professor Layton's arch nemesis: Jean Descole. She had grown up with him and they moved to London. He loved Lisa very much and at one point, Lisa had thought that she had found someone who loved her even more than her granddad. It wasn't to last and she soon found herself on the streets when they had an argument. She'd vowed revenge for a long time and decided to return to her home in America and finish the work that her granddad had left her-revenge. Now she was on her own and the chance of a happy future looked bleak. She was used to being alone now and she simply didn't care anymore. That's what her actions had done to her.

"Well, shall I show him in, or what? !" the guard snapped impatiently, tapping his foot against the cold floor beneath him.

Lisa closed her eyes and nodded carefully as the guard stamped down the corridor, his tough boots echoing with every step he took. He vanished from sight for a few moments and closed the door behind him. Lisa strained her eyes and caught several muffled voices, talking fast from behind the barred door. A few minutes later, the door creaked open and light footsteps sounded around the room. Lisa had to hold in her tears as the familiar sight of the Professor came into view, a small smile creasing the corners of his face. He hadn't changed much since Lisa had seen him last: his hat was as straight and tall as always, his clothes had been ironed and cleaned and his shoes glowed in the light, showing off the polish that had been applied the night before. He bent down and touched the bars separating him and the woman who had tried to murder himself and his assistants, frowning at the pitiful state of her. The guard followed cautiously, fiddling with his gun as his eyes focused on Lisa's. Layton held up his hand as the guard approached them.

"Please leave us," he said softly, "I wish to talk to Lisa alone."

The guard shrugged his large shoulders and sighed.

"Very well then, but for no longer than five minutes!"

The Professor nodded as the man turned on his heel and set off down the corridor once again. Layton smiled after him and turned to Lisa, with sadness painted on his face.

"P…P…Professor?" she faltered, trying to reach him through the bars, "Why…why are you here?"

Layton managed a weak smile.

"I thought you might like some company, being as you're all alone here."

Lisa smiled back at him gratefully, peering around at her dismal surroundings.

"Yeah, I guess so…" she said quietly, "Look, Professor, I really am—"

Layton held up his hand.

"Lisa, you have already apologised more than enough for me to take it to heart—"

"No, I haven't!" she protested, "What I did was unforgiveable! I don't even deserve to be seeing you—"

"Don't be ridiculous," he interrupted in a sharper tone, "I see why you did it, like I saw why Clive acted like he did in one of our previous mysteries. I have forgiven you, but I will never forget what you have done and I still feel incredibly outraged at what you did deep down…but you did have your reasons, I suppose…"

Lisa bit her lip. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"How is…he?" Lisa asked shakily, a lump forming in her throat.

The Professor paused for a moment, before sighing loudly.

"So far, he's managing," he said carefully, "He has severe injuries for life, including a broken leg, several cuts and gnashes and he's also suffering posttraumatic stress disorder, but he'll live…that's what matters. He's been in hospital for two and a half weeks now but…he'll be out soon, hopefully…"

Lisa's eyes widened and a tear trickled down her cheek. She had no idea how much damage she'd done to an innocent thirteen year old boy. Shakily, she stepped away from the bars and advanced towards her small mattress, fumbling under the pillow with trembling hands. She eventually found what she was looking for and approached the Professor again, clutching a large book to her chest. She gestured for the Professor to take it.

"My most precious possession," she stated, "Please take it. Give it to Luke. I want him to have it. Don't say it was from me though: it would be a bit strange, wouldn't it, to receive a present from the woman who previously tried to kill you?"

To her great surprise, the Professor laughed, smiling down at the book about snakes that Lisa had treasured for many years.

"By all means I shall," he said with a grateful smile, "I think he will like it. Thank you, Lisa."

"Please don't thank me," she replied simply, "How about the others? I suppose that his parents are itching to kill me when they get the chance."

Layton's smile faltered.

"It would be a lie to tell you otherwise," he said sternly, "However, I would appreciate it if you stop thinking like that. The others are coping alright: Emmy is hoping to get a place at Scotland Yard police force."

Lisa grinned. _Typical_ _for her to try for Scotland Yard._

"Please wish her luck for me," she said, "So, if I'm correct, Clive used to be a criminal too?"

The Professor nodded.

"Yes, he masterminded a plot to avenge his parents' deaths. He tried to destroy all of London, but we managed to stop him. He almost died when the machine self-destructed and I was reluctant to save him as it was too dangerous, but my…friend was adamant and she saved him…I learnt from that day. That is why I saved you, as I told you before you were arrested. Clive was determined to atone for his crimes and he did in jail. Emmy then took him in and he's been with us ever since."

Lisa listened intently, thoughts whirring through her mind.

"I want to atone for my crimes."

Lisa sobbed guiltily as the Professor reached through the bars and took a strand of hair from her face and flicked it behind her ear.

"A true lady never gives up," he reminded her, "Keep saying that you will atone and you will. I have faith in you, Lisa."

The woman stopped crying and looked him in the eye.

"What do you mean?" she asked shakily.

"For a start, you accepted that you'd done wrong and accepted your fate. You didn't run away like a common criminal and that is the act of a true lady or gentleman. Also, you want atonement- others don't, so that is a start too. Keep this up and in the future you will be forgiven. We may even be reunited in the future to solve another case. Just think positively."

Lisa nodded and smiled confidently, but pushed away the possibility that she would join the Professor for another mystery.

"Well, maybe," she sighed sadly, "However, my criminal record says otherwise. We are in America, if you remember, and it will take one bang of the hammer before they give me the death sentence—"

"No they won't," Layton interrupted flatly.

Lisa paused, open mouthed and shocked.

"What?"

"You heard me," he answered, "I have arranged to have you transported to Scotland Yard in a few weeks-it is safer and there is also another reason…"

Lisa gasped. How was this real?

"How are the other kids?" she asked quickly, eager to change the subject.

"Flora is having terrible nightmares and is starting a romance with Luke, Clive has atoned for his crimes and is settling into the ways of life and…we're all just praying that everything will work out fine."

"There isn't much chance of my life ending up fine," she muttered quietly, "I'll still have all of this on my guilty conscience. All of my family are gone. I have to face being alone for the rest of my life."

The Professor beamed with pleasure.

"Oh I don't think so, Lisa. That won't be the case at all!"

Lisa was getting more confused by the minute. What did he mean?

"Are you some fortune teller or something now, Professor?" she asked with a light smirk, "Or are you just saying this to make me better?"

"A gentleman never lies," he reminded her, "You'll see what I mean soon enough!"

"Huh?"

The heavy footsteps of the returning guard rang around the room as he approached the Professor and Lisa.

"The other visitor would like to see you now," he said slowly, "You've had long enough, Professor."

Layton smiled at the guard and lifted his top hat politely at Lisa. The girl clung onto his jacket tightly. When the Professor studied her face, he noticed that she appeared to be crying.

"Please!" Lisa begged as the guard tried to pull Layton away, only to find that his efforts were futile, "Please don't go, Professor! You're the only person who understands me!"  
"Lisa," he began calmly, "I must assure you that I am not. Now come on. Dry your eyes. Your next guest would be very worried to see you upset."

"But—"

"_Come on!"_ snapped the guard as the Professor finally approached him and steadily walked out of through the barred door.

Lisa strained her ears, determined to catch what the guard was saying. It wasn't that audible, but it was something along the lines of how could he be so friendly to someone who attempted to murder him. She didn't catch the response; she'd blocked her ears at that point, screwed her eyes shut and curled up in a ball in the corner of her cell.

"I can never fix what I've done," she whispered as her eyes began watering again.

"Maybe not, but you can always learn from it."

Lisa instantly jerked her head upwards: she recognized that voice. She had heard it many times before. She had heard those exact words many times before as well, when she made several mistakes and couldn't fix them. Only one person she knew could speak in such a kind, caring tone. Only…but…it couldn't be…she had to be hearing things. There was no way that…

"L…L…L…Lisa?"

Yet there he was, standing right behind her, gripping the bars tightly as if he was the one in the cell. Shakily, Lisa turned around, her sapphire eyes widening as a familiar face swam in and out of her vision. She gazed mesmerized at the soft glint of the sapphires melted into his eyes, gazed open mouthed at how much time had taken its toll on the man in front of her, yet she could tell it really was him from a mile off. Lisa barely acknowledged the loud footsteps of the guard as he took out a large set of keys from his belt and unlocked the cell door. The man stumbled in, his eyes widening as Lisa gawped at him, as if he was a ghostly specter.

"Am…am…am I d…dreaming?" she stammered, shakily approaching the man and running a single lock of his hair through her trembling palm.

"That is for your conscience to decide, my big python princess…"

Lisa looked as if she might faint as he spoke; he had always called her that. He had never forgotten and he truly was there, right in front of her, yet she could hardly move a muscle.

"Gr…Gr…Granddad?" she rasped.

"My sweetheart…"

"GRANDDAD! GRANDDAD! GRANDDAD!"

Screaming with delight like she was a child all over again, Lisa sprang into her grandfather's arms. He closed his eyes and clasped her tightly against his chest, tears of joy streaming down his wrinkled face. Lisa hadn't changed that much in his opinion; she was still as pretty and sweet as she was when she was a child. His hear soon became damp as Lisa began sobbing all over again, clutching her granddad tightly as if she wouldn't part with him for anything.

"Oh, Lisa," he said softly, gently running his hand through her tangled hair, "My dear, dear granddaughter…"

The guard who was watching them actually mustered a smile at the emotional scene, causing Lisa to smile also. After what seemed like an eternity, Lisa eventually managed to pull away from her granddad. He smiled once again and wrapped his arms around her neck, kissing her pale cheek gently.

"I can't believe you're here!" Lisa exclaimed, drying her eyes with the corner of her sleeve.

"Neither can I!" he replied as he hugged her once again, before he pulled away from her and held her shoulders, "I just wish that this reunion was taking place in a more accommodating environment."

Lisa pulled away also, biting her lip. Her granddad obviously knew all about it.

"I…I know," Lisa sighed sadly, "Granddad…everything I did…I did it for you…I wanted…I wanted you back…I wanted to continue the work that you'd started…I'm really, really sorry, Granddad! I just—"

"Oh, my darling," he said quietly as he squeezed her palm, "Thank you for your care and hopes…you are a generous girl deep down inside of you…but, what you did seemed unthinkable. It _was_ unthinkable! You went through and sacrificed so much, raising the Gorgons, abducting that boy, almost murdering one of the greatest minds on the planet and accepting your punishment. You did all of that…to prove my work true and for me?"

Lisa couldn't hold back her tears as she bowed her head and nodded carefully.

"O…Of course, Granddad," she answered, "No one cared about you, or even took a single glance at your work after _they_ took you to that…that—"

"It was meant to be," he said flatly, "Everything happens for a reason. I have to admit myself that my work was dangerous. Not only that, but it was separating me from my true treasure-you. I wish that I'd spent more time with you before I was…separated from you…I should apologize to you, also."

Lisa blinked rapidly as her grandfather smiled sadly at her.

"Don't be ridiculous, Granddad!" she said in a sharper tone, "It is me who did all the wrong! It was an act of revenge-the worst form of crime…and yet they can still look at me without wanting to kill me…"

"He's a brilliant man," he said rubbing her shoulder, "Him and his assistants. They are outraged at what you did, even I am-but not one tenth compared to how they feel…but they do care…"

Lisa bowed her head guiltily and brushed her hair behind her ears.

"How did you…get out?"

Her grandfather smiled.

"I suppose that is your doing," he started, "It wasn't too bad there. I was hysterical at first, thrashing and screaming that I wanted you back, but I knew that there was no way I were allowed to see you in my 'mental' state. After a while, I calmed down and they helped me greatly. I do feel like a changed man. However, they kept telling me that it was unlikely that I'd be let out but they were wrong. After you were arrested, the case was all over the newspapers. Video cameras in the museum had got evidence that the Gorgons really existed. Everyone then knew that I had been telling the truth. That was when they told me that I was free to go-and they discharged me. I still had to take certain medications though. I got them from the local hospital—"

"Where Luke is being kept?" Lisa asked with a gasp.

"Exactly. That was where I met Professor Layton. He told me everything. What happened to you and where I could find you. I thought…I thought that you'd been killed…"

Lisa kissed her grandfather on the cheek, much to his surprised delight.

"I was okay…well…the orphanage part was like hell…they mocked you, Granddad…they tore up the photo of you with me and everything…that was the day that the world turned dark before me…I escaped and was brought up under the care of a scientist who then moved to London. Now, he is a criminal mastermind, but I loved him…he couldn't replace you though, Granddad. He threw me out when we quarreled and then I flew back to America, determined to avenge you, take my revenge on Descole and continue your work. I wanted to raise the Gorgons all along, but I didn't have the power to do it…until Layton came along…but in the end…he saved me. I owe everyone so much—"

"I'm just glad to have you back again, my dear granddaughter," he said happily, "It will all change soon. I promise you. Has Professor Layton explained?"

"He said something about me getting transported to London," she said in a confused tone, "What does he mean?"

Mr Adamson smiled.

"You see, I wish to get away from America, see the sights of London. With a bit of help from Professor Layton, he gave me a job offer, since I have nowhere else to go: a teacher at his Gressenheller University. In a few weeks I will be leaving for London and you are to come too. Layton said that Scotland Yard shouldn't keep you for more than one year, if you atone, as the Professor said."

Lisa's jaw dropped.

"R…Really? !" she gasped.

"Of course."

"Granddad..." Lisa faltered, "I really am…sorry—"

"It's all in the past now and we must put that behind us now. Let us have a better future and I just know that you will change for the better. I know you will and like the Professor, I have faith in you."

"Th…thank you, Granddad," Lisa replied quietly, sharply turning her head as the guard from the corner of the room walked slowly over to them.

"I understand," Mr Adamson said politely as the guard tapped his shoulder gently, "Lisa, I will see you again soon. I…I cannot tell you how pleased I am to see you again…"

"Me…neither…" Lisa swallowed.

"Good. Now have a peaceful night. Tomorrow is a new day after all, with new possibilities to change the future. Just take care of yourself and be brave, my big python princess!"

"I will!" Lisa giggled as the guard flashed a smile at her and escorted her grandfather away.

As the door clanged and silence filled the room once again, Lisa chuckled to herself. Her spirits felt lifted as she settled down onto her hard mattress.

"It seems my luck is changing," she whispered to herself, "Thank you, Professor Layton-for everything that you have done for me and my granddad. I am sorry, but I will change. That is a promise I will keep-and I suppose a lady, even a heartless terrorist, always keeps her promises."

All became still and calm as Lisa closed her eyes and immediately fell into a deep and peaceful sleep-still smiling…

_There you are Nipah-Chan! Did that suit your request? I hope that you enjoyed it! Okay, next episode. This is just a random one that I thought of when I was bored. Anyways, enjoy people! :) :) :) :) :) :) :)_


	23. Bonus episodes 11 and 12

**Episode 11: Fencing on a Friday**

**This is the normal routine on a Friday in the Layton Household: puzzles, tea and…fencing lessons with Emmy? ! How does it go? Enjoy! :)**

"What is it? ! What is it? ! WHAT is it? !"

"Now, now, Flora, a true lady leaves no puzzle unsolved! I have told you that many times."

Flora sighed and slumped against the soft fabric of the sofa. She frowned in concentration, screwing up her eyes and tapping her foot impatiently on the floorboards as she tried to solve the professor's challenging puzzle. She had to be honest, but this one had left her completely clueless.

"I honestly don't know, Professor!" Flora moaned as she clenched her fists in desperation.

"My girl, every puzzle has an answer and I know this is quite a challenging one; it is worth sixty picarats!" Layton said with a smile as he watched Flora repeat her entire thinking process all over again.

"Can I PLEASE use a hint coin?" she pleaded as she looked at the professor with wide eyes.

The professor hesitated for a moment before he managed a small nod, indicating that she could.

"Okay then, here is hint 1: _'First: a mathematical measurement that is good to eat, To do with shapes, fruit and also meat'. _The wording makes this complicated, but think clearly. What mathematical measurement is also the name of a food that can contain fruit or meat. Here is a clue: It is to do with circles—"

"To do with circles…" Flora muttered to herself, "Radius? Diameter? Circumference? No, not that. Centimetre squared? Pi? Wait a minute! PI! That's it! A pie to eat can contain fruit or meat!"

Layton smiled at her proudly.

"Good, my girl!" that wasn't too difficult now, was it? The next part of the riddle is: '_Second: a single letter, sometimes found in a pair, at the end of the hall and at the start of a lair'…"_

"A letter…hmm…I know! It's 'l'!" Flora yelled triumphantly.

"Indeed!" said the Professor proudly, "Next is this: '_Third: two letters, to describe something that is still running or in use, fourteen and fifteen should help you deduce. Now put me together and you should soon see, a structure used to carry electricity…"_

"It has to be…It has to be…" Flora muttered as she hit her forehead with his hand, "ON! ON! So that must mean…PYLON!"

Layton clapped his hands together proudly.

"That is exactly the answer I was looking for! Well done, Flora! You are really improving!"

Flora blushed modestly and wiped her forehead with the corner of her sleeve.

"You or Luke would've solved it in half of the time," said Flora, sighing as Luke sprang into her mind again.

"Flora, Luke has been doing this sort of thing longer than you have. It is completely understandable for you to find it hard. Look at you, my girl! You're one of the brightest in your class! I must say that I'm proud of you, my little flower!"

"Th…thank you…" Flora stammered quietly as the professor scribbled her picarat total onto his sheet, "Did I beat last week's record?"

Layton chuckled lightly.

"Now, now, Flora. A lady is always patient! You still have one more puzzle to go!"

Flora immediately sat up straight and stretched her arms.

"I'm ready!" she said confidently, "I'm all ears, Professor!"

Flora was definitely more confident that she used to be. She was also determined too, which made the professor pleased with her efforts.

"Okay then. Here it is. This one is an easy riddle to finish off and is worth thirty picarats: '_From house to house he goes, a traveller small and light, and whether it rains or snows, he sleeps outside in the night'…_"

"It will be something that is always outside," Flora said to herself as she began biting her lip, "That goes from house to house…hmm…Aha! It's a road!"

"Thirty picarats added to the final total!" announced the professor with a smile as he recorded the total down, "Which means that after solving ten puzzles, your total of three hundred picarats beats last week's by forty five picarats! Well done, my girl!"

Flora beamed proudly as she ran into the professor's arms, resting her head against his smooth, orange jumper. Layton ran his hand through her hair gently before he finally let go of her and fell onto the sofa next to Flora.

"That puzzle workout has made me quite tired."

"Me too!" exclaimed Flora as she sank into the sofa, "What's next?"

"That's no puzzle! What always happens after we have our puzzle solving sessions?"

Flora's face lit up.

"Tea and cake!" she squealed as the professor nodded.

"Rosa should be bringing it around in a bit," he said happily, "She said she'll be doing your favourite: Strawberry sponge cake."

Flora licked her lips; Rosa's sponge cake was, in her opinion, the best in the entire world.

"I sent off the letter earlier today," Layton explained quietly, "He should receive it in a few weeks."

Flora smiled; Luke would finally receive their letter to him-and he would learn how she really felt about him. Even the professor, as clever as he was, hadn't noticed any change of attitude in Flora whenever they talked about Luke.

"P…Professor," Flora started slowly, "There is something that I should tell you about—"

Her sentence was drowned out as the door to his study flung open. A girl with glossy, golden hair strode confidently inside without being invited, clutching a large book to her chest.

"Hey, Professor L!" she chirruped merrily as she slammed the book down on his desk so that dust flew everywhere, "I just finished that book that you lent me for my studies! Thank you sooooo much! It was the most exciting book I've ever read! I'd really like to take architecture soon!"

Her eyes scanned the office, a frown appearing on her face.

"Thank you, Miss Stone," said Layton politely, "I'm glad that you enjoyed it."

"Aren't you coming to class today?" she asked curiously.

The professor shook his head, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"I have other things I need to do today," he explained, "Professor Paolo will cover for me today—"

"Oh…err…okay?" Rosetta said, feeling incredibly disappointed, "What type of 'things'?"

Flora winced as she spoke; 'things' had been pronounced with a lot of distaste.

"Well, I have a lot of marking to do and…I promised that I would give Flora some extra lessons so—"

"Oh! Flora!" gasped Rosetta, having failed to acknowledge her presence until that moment, "I almost didn't see you there!"

Flora smiled uncertainly.

"It's nice to see you, Miss Stone…"

"Oh no, _dear_ Flora! The _pleasure_ is all _mine!_" she said with a bland smile as she threw her arms around Flora's neck, grimacing as she made contact with her skin.

Flora gasped as Rosetta squeezed her harder, as if she was trying to suffocate her.

"Well I guess I'll see you soon, Professor L!" she said in a sickly sweet tone as she quickly pulled away from Flora and wiped her hands on her blouse, "_See you soon, Flora!"_

"B…Bye…" Flora stuttered as the girl waltzed out of the room and slammed the door shut.

"That was kind of her, wasn't it, my girl?"

"Y…Yes, Professor," Flora said sadly as she closed her eyes.

She knew deep down what Rosetta was like: egotistic, attention seeking and cruel. Her 'friendliness' towards Flora was all an act to get in the professor's good books; once, when Flora was walking alone up the corridor, Rosetta ran into her and tripped her up. Then she stole one of Flora's books so that she got into trouble when she finally got to class. The professor never know though-a true lady didn't tell tales. Nethertheless, it hurt Flora greatly.

"Are you okay, Flora?" he asked in a slightly worried tone, "Did you want to tell me something?"

Flora simply nodded. Before the professor could question her further, Rosa entered the room, carefully carrying a tray containing two cups of tea and a large slice of her famous sponge cake. She placed it down on the table before smiling up at Flora and Layton.

"Just as you wanted it! Cake and all!" she announced as she turned back towards the door, "Oh and Miss Altava said that she'll be here in ten minutes or so. Shall I make her something too?"

"If you want-you know how much she adores your sponge cake, Rosa," he said after taking a small sip of his tea, "Thank you, dear."

"Any time, Professor!" she said with a grin as she gently closed the door behind her.

The professor took a sip of his tea as Flora nibbled her cake slice slowly, not really enjoying the taste of it due to the bitter taste of Rosetta's attitude towards her.

"Emmy should be around in a few minutes," Layton said with a cheerful smile as Flora tried to hide her look of disgust at the bitter taste of her tea.

"How come, Professor?" she asked curiously, "I thought she had training for Scotland Yard!"

The professor chuckled.

"Oh, Flora! Don't tell me that you've forgotten! Today's Friday, remember? Emmy comes around on Fridays to give you lessons of defence!"

Flora slapped her forehead with her hand-how could she forget?

"Why, Professor?" she moaned, "I always look forward to seeing Emmy but…defence isn't really my thing and a true lady never resorts to violence…"

Layton shook his head.

"Well, my dear, these lessons are for you to defend yourself, not harm others. That only comes into it _if_ your attacker is armed."

"This is making my head hurt! I'll get my dress ruined too!"

"Emmy gave you some gear last week, if you'd like to put that on instead. It's in the third draw on top of your puzzles—"

Flora leapt up and ran to her room, shutting her door with a slam, before she began to rootle through her draws to find her outfit. The professor sighed loudly; Flora was so naïve and defenceless. She needed these lessons, despite how much she disliked them. Emmy was also a fine teacher, but he didn't want Flora to get the wrong idea about these defence lessons…

* * *

"Knock! Knock!" called a lively voice from the other side of his study door, "Open up, please! A gentleman never refuses the request of a beautiful lady!"

"What's the password?" asked the professor, playing along with Emmy's childish games.

"Triton's tea and teddies!" said Emmy in a loud clear voice.

Layton tried not to laugh; Emmy had invented the password to keep up her grand rivalry between Luke and herself.

"That is right, Emmy! You have been granted entry to Hershel Layton's study!"

Emmy threw the door open and skipped gracefully into the room, carrying a large back-pack that looked fit to burst.

"You always forget to mention 'Professor'!" Emmy told him as she settled down on the sofa opposite him.

"It's great to see you, Emmy! I take it that you're still training for your big exam?"

"You know me, Professor! Always practising! I also stopped and saw that Dove boy, err…what was his name? Clive! Yes, I went to see Clive earlier. He's quite friendly deep down; sometimes I wonder if my eyes are playing tricks on me when I see him!"

"I know, Emmy. Flora's just gone to put her outfit on for these sessions," he explained, "Sorry, umm…could you by any chance remind me why exactly she is receiving these lessons?"

Emmy smirked.

"I thought that _you_ were supposed to be the genius, Professor! You told me how worried you were that Flora was constantly getting kidnapped by Don Paolo—"

"I _was not_ constantly kidnapped by Don Paolo!" shouted a voice from Flora's room.

"_Constantly_ kidnapped by Don Paolo and scheming teenagers as well," Emmy replied even louder as Flora growled from behind the door, "You said that she was having difficulty defending herself, so you asked me to teach her these defence lessons! Remember?"

Layton nodded dumbly, not taking his eyes off of her bag. A few seconds later Rosa walked in and handed Emmy her slice of cake and a warm cup of tea.

"There you are, Miss Altava!" she said brightly, "Oh and…Professor?" she asked as he immediately sat bolt upright, "Do clean up after these 'sessions'!"

"I…I shall," he said, blushing slightly as Rosa sighed and returned to the staff room.

Emmy drowned her tea in one gulp and took large bites out of her cake, spilling crumbs everywhere in the process. The professor winced.

"Emmy, can't you do anything to cure your enormous appetite?" he asked in a pleading voice as he watched the cake being devoured by a ravenous beast.

"*Chomp* No, Professor! *Nibble* I wouldn't be *Chomp* me, would I?!"

"I suppose not, but that aside; what were you thinking of doing with Flora today?"

Emmy's eyes lit up.

"Fencing-again."

Layton immediately buried his head in his hands. There was simple equation to discover the outcome of today's session: Flora + Sword = CERTAIN DISASTER!

"Oh, come on, Professor! You used to love fencing! You told me that you and Randall would regularly do fencing and you told me that when you were in university, you and Clark would spend ages in the school gym fighting!"

"Yes but that was in a protected environ—"

"I'm sure it will be fine-it was last time!" said Emmy with a wide grin.

The professor quickly managed a forced smile as Flora walked uncertainly into the room, dressed in a pair of floral pink trousers, a flowery, buttoned blouse and she wore special protective pads over her knees and elbows. She also had her gloves and her 'overly-large' helmet on for extra protection. Emmy clapped her hands together in approval.

"You look stunning, Flora! Ready and raring for action!"

"Th…thank you, Emmy," she stammered, her voice slightly muffled through the helmet, "So…what's first today?"

"Fencing again," she replied, pulling out two thin swords from her huge back pack. Layton couldn't believe how she could've fitted them in there.

Flora blinked, not sure if she had heard Emmy right.

"Emmy, a true lady never harms or fights with weapons! I told you last week!" Flora protested as Emmy shoved a thin sword into her hands, "I can't attack—"

"We went through this last week, Flora! You use it as _defence_. You only physically hurt someone if he is trying to kill you or as a last resort. Understood?"

"Err—"

"Good! Now first things first: show me your lunge!"

"Huh?" Flora asked, trembling from head to foot.

"You know, when you thrust the sword forwards with action and attitude-remember that the arm is straight first BEFORE your feet move! Just you! We don't put any competitor in until next week!" she explained gleefully.

Flora gulped. She was already dreading next week, even though it was a full seven days away. Gripping the sword handle with shaking hands, she weakly stepped forward and thrust the sword straight into the heart of an invisible being. Layton bit his lip nervously as Emmy shook her head sadly.

"Good-if you're trying to let your opponent win," said Emmy sighing loudly, "Remember: attitude, passion and make sure that you watch your back at all times! Don't let your gear fall off either!"

The information melted into Flora's brain as she tried her hardest to make a satisfactory lunge. Emmy's frown didn't budge. Flora sighed in agitation after several futile attempts to impress Emmy.

"ACTION! ATTITUDE! COME ON!"

"You're not helping matters, Emmy!" Flora growled in response as she threw her blade down in agitation.

"Right," said Emmy as she finished cutting a large circle out of a piece of cardboard that she'd found in the professor's trunk before she pinned it to the wall nearest to Flora, "Try lunging at this target. You've almost got it, but in real fencing you can't be so soft and defenceless—"

"I'm NOT soft and defenceless!" scowled Flora as she squinted at the target and tried to get her hold accurate, "I just don't want to harm other people!"

"Emmy, why don't we put some of my old videos on?" the professor suggested quickly, "It shows the basic matches that Randall, Clark and I used to fight. She can observe the moves and then try them out for herself—"

"Maybe next week, Professor," interrupted Emmy, "Flora can do this, I know she can!"

"_Find the target…find the target…"_ Flora mumbled to herself, "Think of it as a puzzle…you can do this…"

"What are you waiting for, Flora? !" shouted Emmy, "It's right there in front of—"

CHING!

Emmy's mouth dropped open at the sight in front of her: the cardboard model had a perfect circle in the centre of its target, with a long, gleaming blade skewering the material. Layton gasped loudly as Flora smugly pulled her blade out of the model and saluted Emmy (as one of the methods of politeness and respect in fencing lessons).

"Are you satisfied, Emmy?" she asked with a triumphant smile.

"I knew you could do it, Flora!" squealed Emmy excitedly as the professor coughed slightly, "That's part of the basics done!"

"It wasn't moving though!" Flora pointed out, "I probably wouldn't have gotten it in real life if it had been moving!"

Emmy grinned and helped herself to another biscuit whilst the professor pulled his top hat further down his face, so that his worried look remained hidden.

"That's the next step!" smiled Emmy as she picked up a sword and joined Flora's side, "Defending! I taught you the attack strategy, now its defending!"

"I'm listening!" said Flora eagerly as she raised her blade in excitement.

"That's more like it! Okay, first, blocking. Hold your sword like this…"

She positioned her sword so that the majority of her body was covered and protected by her sword blade. She then turned her wrist so that a different angle of her body was protected.

"Wow…" whispered Flora as she watched Emmy intently.

"Oh and there is also the basics of normal defence. Can you name me a few please?"

"Umm…" mumbled Flora, feeling completely clueless, "Running away?"

Emmy chortled loudly.

"If you want to be a coward, or as the VERY LAST resort, then yes. However, if you did that back in the Roman era, you'd be executed-horribly… They'd impale you on spikes so that your blood spilt everywhere and—"

"_AHEM!" _coughed Layton loudly as he pulled up his hat and frowned in disapproval at Emmy.

Emmy bit her lip, looking slightly guilty.

"Okay! Okay! Please don't go into detail! Umm…Ducking? Dodging? Using special tactics? Self- defence?"

"They are the most common ones and the easiest," explained Emmy as she pulled on some protective pads and quickly bent down, before leaping up again at a fast speed, "Then, when you get really good at it, you can do it really fast! You never know-it could save your life…Have a go then!"

For the next hour, Flora attempted a huge variety of different dodges, rolls, somersaults and blocks. It was hot and tiring work, but Flora felt a new surge of energy swimming through her blood that she had never experienced before. Emmy looked as if she was getting affected by it too, occasionally mopping at her brow with her handkerchief. Flora felt as if she was growing more and more confident with every new move that she attempted, much to the relief of Emmy as she observed her movements with interest.

"Whee!" she squealed in delight as she did a dodging cartwheel across the room, "Look at me, Professor! I can do a cartwheel!"

"Do be careful of the furniture!" Layton called after her, trying to disguise the panic on his face, "Oh and please try not to break any of my artefacts!"

Emmy tried not to laugh-the professor was always worried and he would never change.

"She's getting good!" Emmy muttered to herself as Flora bent down and wiped her forehead with her sleeve, "I'll have to try this next one…"

Quietly, Emmy tiptoed behind Flora and thrust her blade at her protective padding. Flora immediately rolled onto her side, so that her blade wounded the air around her.

"Huh? !" Emmy exclaimed as Flora lunged forward and sent her blade into Emmy's suit, taking her quite by surprise.

The professor dropped his tea cup in shock and stared hard at Flora, hardly able to believe what he was seeing. Emmy shakily got up and took off her protective suit as Flora removed her helmet and sighed.

"Well, Emmy," Flora answered, "A lady never attacks one when she is unprepared!"

Emmy slapped her playfully on the shoulder.

"You've got the moves! I think that deserves a long, rewarding break, don't you?" she asked as she ruffled Flora's hair and smile reassuringly at the professor, "You've worked really hard today!"

"Thank goodness," Layton whispered as he stood up from the sofa, "Emmy, shall we go and get some more refreshments and leave Flora to freshen up?" he asked as he smiled proudly at Flora, "A lady should be given time to look her best."

"Of course, Professor!" she replied as she skipped out of the door behind him, "Take as long as you need, Flora dear!"

"I will!" Flora smiled as she collapsed on the chair next to the window.

* * *

That lesson had really worn her out! However, she could now defend herself a bit, so she now knew how to protect herself. She waltzed into her room and took off her suit, folding it away neatly in her drawers and replacing it with her pale pink dress-the one that she always wore. Flora grinned and returned to the lounge. It was really warm in there, warmer than it had been before she'd changed. She turned to open the windows, but she found that they were already open. Flora paused; she was sure that the windows had been closed when she went into her room. The professor and Emmy were still in the kitchen; she could hear them talking away to Rosa. If it wasn't them then…

"Hello?" Flora called out timidly, her heart thumping against her ribs.

"_SURPRISE!"_ hissed a low, deep voice from somewhere in the room as a shadowy figure leapt out from behind the door and knocked Flora to the floor.

The girl tried to scream, but soon found a hand covering her mouth, whilst she felt another hand attempting to wrap rope around her wrists in front of her.

"Mmph!" she cried out weakly as the imposter dragged her towards the window.

"_You always make it so easy!" _the figure hissed again.

Flora growled in response and kicked the figure in an awkward position, causing him to loosen his grip on her and curse many non-gentlemanly words. She wrenched herself free and ran over to the sofa, retrieving her sword.

"WHY YOU LITTLE—"

CHING!

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE? !"

Flora looked up, startled, to see the professor and Emmy standing open mouthed with Rosa in the doorway to the room, looking in disbelief at Flora as she wielded her sword over the shaking body of the imposter. Emmy grinned from ear to ear as the professor ran over to his daughter, repeatedly checking her for injuries.

"What happened, dear? Are you hurt?" he asked her as he tugged at the knot so that the rope binding her fell limply to the floor.

"Well, well, well…" muttered Rosa, "Would you care to explain yourself, _Professor Paolo?"_

Don Paolo growled and rubbed his head, shuffling away from Flora.

"How the…How on EARTH did she do that?! What…what have you been teaching her—"

"I thought that we'd gone through this, Paul," said Layton in a disappointed tone, "No kidnapping!"

"CURSE YOU!" roared Paolo as he raced towards the window, "I'll never touch your brat again!

I'll have to find a new victim! You—"

"GET OUT OF HERE!" yelled Rosa brandishing a rolling pin as she chased Don Paolo towards the window ledge, "NEVER COME NEAR HER AGAIN OR I'LL—"

"It's okay, Rosa. Let him run away! If he ever comes back…I'll be ready…Look out, Paolo! Here comes the new Flora Reinhold…Who is NOT a soft hearted defenceless girl who always gets kidnapped!"

"And that…" said Emmy with a wide grin, "Is what you get when you mess with an amateur fencer and the adopted daughter of the most famous professor in London…"

_There's that episode done! I wanted to show how Flora can have a feisty side to her-as she always appears to get kidnapped in the games. All she did when Clive dragged her away in 'Lost/Unwound Future' was yelp a little-then Luke got knocked over by a plant…AWESOME! Lol! Final episode for this section! Enjoy! XD XD XD XD XD XD_

**Episode 12: Guardian Angel**

**The day that Emmy met Clive and became his guardian changed both of their lives. How did they get on together before the mystery? EmmyxClive moments-like mother and son… (Note: This one is a bit long)**

"Wonderful! That concludes today's session! Well done, Emmy!"

Grosky stood up assertively and clasped his hands together as Emmy blushed slightly; the inspector sometimes talked in a way that made her uncomfortable…but that was just the way Inspector Grosky was with ladies…wasn't it?

"Oh! Before you go, Em-_Miss Altava_, I have some exciting news for you!"

Emmy looked at the inspector with wide eyes as a wide grin clothed his face.

"I…err…I mean Scotland Yard…has decided…to skip your current examination to become a constable…and to put you forward for the examination to become an inspector! Isn't that wonderful?!"

Emmy's mouth fell open; it was anything but wonderful in her opinion.

"But, Inspector—"

"I shall hear no 'buts' he interrupted, "You are to take your examination in three months' time! Usually, we allow a little longer…but the sooner the better if you ask me!"

"Inspector please!" protested Emmy, "I don't feel ready to even be a constable yet! _Three months?! _Doesn't it take, like, _years_ to be an inspector?! What about Constable Barton?! He's been in the police force for years and _he_ isn't an inspector yet! Why's it different for me?! Isn't it _illegal _to skip constable and go straight for the role of an inspector?!"

"Too many questions, my dear! Let's go in order before we finish: One, it depends how qualified you are-you've already been doing the training without going to an academy school! Being Professor Layton's assistant has proved to me that the detective work and puzzle solving is something that you will just breeze through! Secondly, Barton is going to start his preparations to be an inspector soon-once Chelmey is satisfied and lastly…if it _is_ illegal, then they can't arrest Grosky of the Yard-and _I_ make the decisions around here!"

Emmy quickly waved goodbye to the inspector before running out of the room and slamming the door noisily. Outside, Emmy buried her head in her palms. Three months? ! She would _never_ be ready in that time! By the looks of how confident and excited Grosky was, she wouldn't be able to get out of doing it, but he seemed so confident in her and Emmy felt that she'd be heartless if she robbed him of his excitement. She sighed and slowly walked towards the reception area, her mind whirring with endless thoughts.

"I'll just have to try my best…A true lady never gives up after all!"

As she rounded the corner, dreading the amount of chores there were to finish when she returned home, a tall man accompanied by Inspector Chelmey advanced slowly in her direction. Emmy's face lit up.

"Professor!" she exclaimed gleefully.

The professor turned around, startled for a minute, but a small smile appeared on his face as he saw who had called him.

"Ah! Emmy, my dear!" he greeted warmly as he adjusted his top hat, "What are you doing here today? Still training hard for your examination, I take it?"

Emmy nodded slowly; disappointing the inspector was one thing, but disappointing the professor was quite another in her opinion.

"I could ask you the same question, Professor!" she said quickly, desperate to change the subject, "What brings you here, then? Is there another case that Scotland Yard needs your assistance with?"

"Oh no, no, quite the opposite in fact," he replied as the inspector inserted a key in the door, "I have come to see an…acquaintance of mine..."

"In this place?" she asked, raising her eyebrows slightly.

The professor swallowed.

"He has some…past issues…," he said quietly, "I've been visiting him ever since he was brought here though. He wishes for atonement and I wish to help him in any way possible."

"There you go, Layton," said Chelmey gruffly as the lock clicked.

"Thank you, Inspector," he replied, "Would it be okay if Emmy joined me-If you'd like to of course, Emmy."

She hesitated before nodding; the chores at home could wait. The inspector sighed and nodded curtly.

"Very well, but no longer than thirty minutes! Understand, Layton?"

The professor nodded as he ushered Emmy into the room and the inspector closed the door behind them. There was no need to be accompanied by an officer in there; he knew the boy wouldn't try anything funny.

The room wasn't the most accommodating, but it was far better than average. There was a wooden armoire with a lamp next to it, a vase of flowers and a drawer filled with books. There was also a cupboard and three wooden chairs with a small table to match. The walls and the floor were patterned in cream and there was a small window several metres high, with protective bars that allowed just a fraction of sunlight into the room whenever the light was turned off. There was also a small bed, which seemed very unusual to be in this place. Emmy didn't think this place would be her dream home, but to the prisoner on the bed it seemed like a palace. Peering closely at the stirring figure, Emmy surveyed him thoroughly: the thin, body, the beautiful bold eyes and the golden glint of his hair in the light. Emmy's mouth dropped open at the sight of him.

"LUKE? !" she shouted, bewildered.

The prisoner blinked a few times, gritting his teeth as he tried to pull himself into a more comfortable position. Layton's eyes fell on the cuff around the boy's wrist that had been fastened to the metal bars of his bed. It reminded the boy of the reason why he was here in the first place; despite his wishes for atonement, he still wasn't free. However, he felt he was lucky to be here- he could've ended up somewhere far worse.

Emmy rounded on the professor, her eyes blazing in fury.

"Professor! What on _earth_ is Luke doing at Scotland Yard _in handcuffs_?!" she shrieked.

The prisoner laughed softly, but his laugh didn't contain any trace of mockery. It was a genuine laugh.

"Oh, don't worry! You're not the only person to mistake my identity!"

Emmy spun on her heel, her eyes narrowing.

"Emmy," said the professor, taking a deep breath, "this is the boy who posed as 'Future Luke' in out investigation to Future London. I told you, remember? Everyone still makes the mistake of thinking he really is Luke, though."

Emmy rubbed her eyes to check that she wasn't dreaming before she sighed and settled down into one of the wooden chairs.

"Professor," he said quietly with a smile, "it's great to see you again!"

"The pleasure is mine," he replied, lifting his hat.

The boy raised his eyebrows as he peered at the woman in front of him.

"Ah, this must be your delightful assistant. Emmy Altava, a pleasure to make your acquaintance," he said kindly, "The professor has told me so much about you," he added quickly, upon seeing her look of confusion.

"Err…yes, that's me…" she stammered, "I believe you have me at a disadvantage—"

"Clive. Clive Dove," he answered before she could finish the sentence, "I would shake your hand, but as you can see, I'm a little 'tied up' at the moment."

He smiled, chuckling at his own joke as Emmy managed a weak groan. The professor couldn't be serious; _this_ was the terrorist who had attempted to kill so many people and destroyed part of London? _This _boy; with his charming smile, his lively jokes and his kind face with an innocent look, was a dangerous criminal? Emmy wouldn't have believed it in a thousand years. He looked so young, kind and defenceless.

"Don't be surprised by what you see," Clive interrupted as if reading her thoughts, "It's true. I am a criminal. I attempted to murder so many people in revenge for my parents' deaths, but…"

"It's okay, Clive," the professor said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder, "You don't need to recall what happened in the past as it must make your heart ache. Besides, I've already informed Emmy on every detail of that mystery."

Emmy nodded slowly. She remembered how the professor had told her about the boy who had posed as 'Future Luke' but she never learnt his proper name. It made her heart ache also to think that the poor soul had his parents and his home taken away from him at such a young age. Emmy thought that it was perfectly reasonable that he had kidnapped Bill Hawkes, the man who caused his misery, and built Future London for his plan, but he must have been truly misled to abduct Flora and try to destroy London. The professor had also told her that Clive wishes for atonement and forgiveness in the future-that was the act of a future gentleman.

"Thank you so much for your…support at the trial, Professor," Clive said gratefully, "When they reconsidered the scenario and my age, including the claims against Bill Hawkes and the time machine deal he had sealed with an unknown company, the judge gave me two years in the local jail, but…things were not good there…the other villains just…"

"Turned against you and abused you. They told me about it not too long ago. That was when Scotland Yard offered to take you in instead under the eyes of the best inspectors in London, but I was told, Clive, that you were being kept in solitary confinement in one of the smallest rooms here. Why has that changed?"

Clive leant back against the wall, still trying to erase the memories of his time in that torturous place.

"They only sent me here because there were no other prisons willing to take me. Technically I am still in solitary confinement," he explained sadly, "This is just the visiting room-and Chelmey said that I deserved the 'star treatment' after being a 'good boy'. They have a spare bed in here too, which I have no idea why but you know… "

Layton smiled as Emmy managed a smile at him also.

"Are there any other convicts here?" she asked, "Where are you kept?"

"Private room. Same as other prisons, but at least I'm separated from the other convicts," Clive answered in response, "It's not so bad…I feel I deserve worse…but the best thing that I can do is hope to atone for my crimes."

"I'm sure you will," said Emmy quietly, "How long left until you're—"

"I won't get a glimpse of the outside world for another year or so yet! Then again, it depends if I'm a 'good boy' or not."

The professor reached into the pocket in his jacket and drew out a neatly folded suit. Clive gasped as the professor handed it to him. He turned it over continuously in his free hand, trying to run his fingers along the soft fabric and stroke the marine tie that he'd been so used to wearing many months ago.

"Is this—" he began

"Yes-a little gift to make your days here happier."

"I really want to get it on…but…"

"One moment," the professor said as he opened the door and muttered something to Chelmey.

The inspector scowled a little before he handed something to the professor. Layton thanked him and returned to the room holding some keys. He ran up to Clive and unlocked his handcuffs so that he was free to move about freely again.

Without waiting another second, the boy ripped off his shirt and pulled on the new white shirt, buttoning it up and tying the tie around his neck. Emmy winced and Layton coughed loudly.

"Clive is it really necessary to get changed in the presence of a lady?" he asked uncomfortably as Clive pulled on his shorts, "You could at least do it behind a curtain!"

"Pity there isn't one!" he answered with a mischievous grin, "Sorry, Emmy! Sorry, Professor!"

"_Some gentleman_," she muttered under her breath with a light smirk.

Clive sighed with satisfaction at the smooth touch of fresh clean clothes. He smiled gratefully at the professor before bravely extending his hands out again, so that the handcuffs could be reapplied. Reluctantly, Layton locked them once again as Emmy frowned at the red marks around Clive's wrist.

"They _still _make you wear them?!" she said angrily, "It's not like you're going to attack us or anything!"

"_Simply a precaution, Dove,"_ Clive answered in an almost perfect imitation of Inspector Chelmey.

Emmy felt that she liked the boy more and more with each second that passed.

"Do you like puzzles?" she asked with a grin.

Clive nodded, his eyes lighting up.

"You bet I do! My foster mother told me riddles all of the time! Are you one of those people who see a puzzle whenever you see a light bulb or an old apple core like the professor?" he laughed, looking down at an interesting speck of dust on the bed.

"I guess you could say that!" she said, puffing her chest out proudly, "I am his number one assistant!"

"Then I want to kiss Bill Hawkes," he sniggered as the professor bit his lip uncomfortably.

Emmy placed her hands on her lips.

"All right then, tough guy! Let's see what you're made of! Ahem! _What goes forwards, but never backwards? _How many hints will you need until you can—"

"Time," he answered flatly without looking up.

Emmy could see the grin on his face and she couldn't help but smile with him.

"Okay…for an _amateur!_ Try this one: _At night they come without being fetched and by day they come without being stolen_—"

"Stars," he said, raising his head a little to see the bewildered look on Emmy's face.

"Okaaay…You're pretty good, Clive! I admire your efforts and reward you with thirty picarats!"

"What an honour! Today is the luckiest day of my life!"

He chuckled before turning to the professor again.

"How is Flora? Is she okay? How about Luke? Have you heard from him yet?"

"We're writing a letter for him at the moment. He's okay and sends his best. Flora's busy with homework but she sends her best."

"Thank you, professor…" Clive replied, "Thank you for your company, for the clothes and…the chance to meet your 'feisty' assistant-Old Emmy!"

"If you want to see 'feisty' then keep talking how you are now," she warned him playfully.

Clive smiled weakly at her, but bowed his head sadly.

"I'd give anything to go on an adventure with you again, professor. You too, Emmy...Do…do you think I'll be allowed to accompany you on one of your adventures…when I'm released of course?"

Before the professor could answer, Inspector Chelmey came strolling in, with Inspector Grosky accompanying him.

"Time's up," he said gruffly as Clive looked at the professor and Emmy, sad that their time together was over.

The professor noticed this and walked over to him, making sure that his eyes made contact with Clive's.

"There is no need to be sad, my boy. I'll come and visit you again next week. I promise that—"

"As a gentleman always keeps his promises," Clive finished, "I look forward to that day…Emmy…will I ever see you again?"

Emmy's eyes widened at his question. For some unknown reason, she felt very attached to Clive and felt as if she had known him all of her life as a friend, maybe even as something more than a friend. How could she say 'no' to this poor boy?

"Of course, Clive," she answered, after a little hesitation, "I'll come and visit you later on this week. In the meantime, _you behave yourself like a good boy!_"

"I will!" he laughed as the inspector raised his eyebrow slightly.

"Come on then, Dove," he ordered as he removed the handcuffs from the bed, "Let's get you back to your cell. You can stay in here for a bit longer tomorrow if you behave."

Clive nodded as Grosky coughed loudly.

"Oh and I've decided to give you a little job," he announced, "You can help me with some of my paperwork and filing systems. It's not good to be cooped up in a cell all day and I feel that you deserve some time out of there. How does that sound?"

"Seriously?!" Clive exclaimed gleefully, "Whilst you're on the roll, why don't you offer me free chocolate rations?!"

"Don't push your luck, Legal," said Chelmey with a light smile as he helped to escort the boy back to his cell.

"Bye, Professor. Bye Emmy," Clive called as he disappeared out of sight.

The two adults bid him goodbye before returning back to the reception area. Layton smiled.

"He seemed quite taken to you, Emmy!" he said with a smile, "I do hope that you'll visit him again."

"Of course, Professor!" she replied, "A true lady always keeps her promises…"

* * *

"Knock! Knock!"

"Ooh! A visitor! I wonder who that could be!" Clive chuckled as he strained his ears to catch the delicate knocking sound.

"Who do you think it is, Legal?! Who do you think has been visiting you for the past month?!"

"Hello again, Old Emmy!" he laughed.

Emmy waltzed into the room, clutching a large bag which Clive presumed was filled with treats. She smiled warmly at him. The boy was back in the visiting room in which they'd first met and he looked much happier than when she'd first seen him.

"Now, now, Legal, give respect to your elders!" she scolded before settling down into one of the wooden chairs as Clive joined her.

"Noticed anything different?" he asked her hopefully.

Emmy peered around the room for several minutes before shaking her head. Clive lifted up his wrists triumphantly.

"My handcuffs have gone!" he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "That _and_ I'm in this room permanently now!"

"That's great! Now you can actually move about freely!" Emmy replied happily, "I had noticed all along though!"

"Yeah right, Old Emmy!" he sniggered as she folded her arms.

"Sooo," she started conversationally, "How've you been since I last saw you on Thursday?"

"Good, thank you. I'm really proving useful in the police department! Helping Chelmey with his paperwork isn't as boring as it seems. Plus, I get to have conversations with him sometimes when I work hard. Barton even came by and gave me some sweets! He said to keep quiet about it as it was meant to be a secret. If Chelmey knew he'd been sneaking sweets to criminals, he'd have probably had that bobby's guts for garters! It's great to be out of that cell though!"

"I bet it is," she replied, nodding in agreement, "So, you've had just over a quarter of your sentence here?"

Clive shuffled his feet nervously.

"I don't know, to be honest with you," he whispered quietly, "However, I overheard Inspector Grosky talking to Inspector Chelmey about narrowing down my sentence, since I'd been so good and had seemed to atone for what I had done. I don't know if that is one hundred per cent certain though."

"I know. I just hope that you get out soon; you really have changed, Clive. The professor, Flora and I will be overjoyed when you are finally released."

"So will I," he answered with a sigh, which he quickly turned into a bland smile, "What have you got for me this time in that bulging bag of yours?"

Emmy raised her eyebrows but gently poured the contents out onto the table. Clive watched in awe as an avalanche of gifts fell in front of him, as he began to through the pile with excitement.

"Gobstoppers-my _favourite!_" he exclaimed gleefully, "Oh! There's another puzzle book, a newspaper, more sweets and…flowers!"

He raised them to his face and sniffed them, smiling as the sweet rosy scent filled his nostrils.

"Thank you, Emmy!" he replied, throwing his arms around her.

Emmy was rather taken aback by this affectionate gesture, but she accepted the embrace and wrapped her arms around him also. A warm sensation overcame her, but that was broken when she heard a muffled sobbing issuing from the boy wrapped around her. She removed her arms from around him and bent down, so that he was forced to look at her.

"Clive?" she asked with concern as she peered at his tear-stained face, "What's wrong?"

Clive wiped his eyes and looked up at Emmy.

"You remind me of my mother," he sniffled, "She used to embrace me like this…I haven't experienced such a gesture for…years…I just…I really miss her!"

Emmy's voice softened as she removed a strand of hair from his face and hugged him again.

"Shh…It's okay, Legal…It's okay…" she comforted, "You'll always have friends: myself, the professor and Flora. Maybe even Luke, if he ever comes back to London. You'll be out soon as well…and I will always visit you…"

"Promise?" Clive said quietly as he removed his arms around her.

"I cross my heart and hope to die—"

"And see a dove set free to fly!"

Emmy laughed before removing her arms and settling back down on the chair next to him, as Clive followed her action.

"You're not bad at poetry, Legal!" she said warmly, "Come on. Dry those tears. You've got all of these puzzles and _gobstoppers_ to enjoy!"

Clive smiled as he opened the bag and threw a gobstopper into his mouth.

"Thank you, so much, Emmy!" he replied as he threw her a gobstopper, which she caught single-handedly.

"Thanks, Legal!" she answered as she began sucking it, "My favourite flavour too! You must be physic! However, if you _really _want to make it up to me, then you can either give me all of the red gobstoppers in the bag, or buy me a new camera when you're released and have a job!"

Clive's eyes lit up as he slowly rose from the chair and approached his bed. He bent down and pulled something out from underneath it, as Emmy looked on with interest. He pulled out a large box and pushed it towards Emmy.

"I have a…past time that I enjoy," he explained, "When out of my handcuffs, there is one thing that I love, probably as much as I love puzzles…"

"Which is?" asked Emmy curiously.

"Drawing," he answered, "however, my preference is portraits of people around me. Chelmey gave me permission to use some of the paper here and I've been using it to draw portraits of the people here. I'm an amateur…"

Cautiously, Emmy pulled out several pieces of paper and flicked through them, gasping at each one. To say Clive was an amateur was being modest beyond words; every portrait depicted the person he had drawn in every way. The detail was extremely accurate, the colours in a range of tones in a combination of light and dark shades. Not a single feature was missing and the portraits were so wonderfully portrayed, anyone would've thought that they'd have been done by a professional artist. Emmy's eyes poured over the drawings as she stared at the kind face of Barton, whose dark eyes stared back at her, the realistic details and texture of Chelmey's moustache and the determined look on Inspector Grosky's face-and the lines of his chest hair were an exact replica of the real thing. Emmy laughed as she flicked through the images.

"Are you blind, Legal? !" she exclaimed, "These are fantastic! You could easily pass for an incredibly talented artist!"

Clive smiled modestly.

"You're just trying to flatter me!" he said.

"I most certainly am _not_!" she retorted, "These are amazing! How could you not have told anyone this?"

Clive blinked rapidly, but the red glow of his cheeks told Emmy that he was flattered. Her fingers groped around the other pieces of paper on which Clive had worked his artistic magic, but the next page she grabbed caused her to gasp. All of the drawings she had seen had had an impact on her, but this was caused the greatest impact of all. Neatly etched in thin lines and pencil strokes, was the face of a young woman, her eyes portraying determination and kindness. The soft tone of her skin made her whole face seem to light up with radiance and her flowing brunette curls hung gracefully behind her back, every strand a different shade of brown. A red bow was attached to her white colour, which lay underneath a bright, lemon suit. Emmy stared, mesmerised, for several moments. The woman in the drawing was incredibly beautiful, far more beautiful than in real life, or so Emmy thought. A tear leaked from her eye as she focused on a thin silver line above the woman's head, shining brightly in soft shades and what appeared to be white, fluffy feathers were sprouting out of her back. This woman seemed so familiar…

"Is…that…" Emmy choked, unable to hide her emotions.

Clive nodded gently as tears fell down her face.

"How did you…? Why?"

"I have a good memory," he answered, "I memorise every detail…In my opinion, none of that is exaggerated-you really are like that in my eyes. You're so beautiful and kind…but you don't see it…"

Emmy stared hard at the portrait: Clive had drawn her portrayed as an angel.

"Why an angel?" she asked, finally recovering from her joy.

"I think of one every time I look at you," he answered as he stood up, "I feel…safe and at peace when I'm with you, Emmy…"

"Oh, Clive…" she whispered quietly as the two embraced once again.

Warmth, love and care flooded Clive's heart as he hugged the angel tightly-he had never felt as happy in his life before.

"Would you like me to teach you?" he offered, pulling out another piece of paper and a pack of old pencils.

"You bet!" Emmy yelled triumphantly as Clive started to run through the basics.

'_There is no way he hasn't atoned'_ she thought to herself.

From outside, Inspector Grosky and Inspector Chelmey watched them, a smile on their faces.

"I've never seen that boy happier!" said Inspector Grosky happily, "I think, it is time. I mean, look at them!"

"Are you _sure_, Inspector?" Chelmey asked, uncomfortably, "Visiting him is one thing, but taking full responsibility for him—"

"I'm sure! I'm Grosky of the Yard! My chest hair is itching! I'm getting that feeling! I shall tell her tomorrow and I'm sure she'll be fine! I gave her the questionnaire earlier to test her legibility as a guardian and she passed with flying colours!"

"_No wonder, you haven't shaved it for a year…"_ muttered Chelmey under his breath, "If you say so, Inspector, if you say so…"

* * *

"WHAT? !"

"You heard what I said, Emmy! I believe it is time for the boy to come out, but in order to do so, he will need a guardian. I've seen how close you are together! He shows a great amount of trust in you and you do the same to him! You fit the role perfectly! You've always wished you had someone to cherish and look after—"

"When did I—How do you know that? !"

"Layton is quite a good source of information," said Grosky flatly.

'_Of course he is'_ Emmy thought to herself.

"Okay, that is true, but I'm not ready for this! I can't look after an ex-criminal _and_ prepare for my examination!"

"It's all sorted out! You come to do your sessions and Clive can help with the paperwork, still, and gain a little bit of extra money! It will work a treat _and_ what better way is there to atone than by being with one of Professor Layton's best assistants? ! I have so much faith in you! You are destined to be his guardian! I can feel it in my chest hair!"

"Please, Inspector—"

"A true lady helps those in need," he reminded her, "Clive needs you, I need you…I don't _want_ to keep him in a place he doesn't belong! Okay, he's been in here for only a quarter of his time, but if he can prove himself, with your help, then we can officially release him from Scotland Yard! We'll be checking during the weeks to see if he's making progress. Please, Emmy?"

Emmy sighed; there was no way she could get herself out of that one.

"Well…I...Alright then!" she answered reluctantly.

Inspector Grosky beamed.

"Excellent! Now, if you'll just sign some paperwork enabling him to leave the country if you ever decided to go on holiday and that you are his official legal guardian then that will be great…In the meantime, I'll help Dove finish his preparations…"

* * *

Clive stood frozen to the spot, shaking from head to foot. Why was he shaking? Was it nerves, joy, or fear? It had to be joy; he was finally leaving prison! He was leaving early and Emmy, one of the people whom he now felt closest to, was taking him in as his guardian. What had made her agree to this? Barton gave Clive's hand an encouraging squeeze.

"You'll be fine," he said warmly, "She's the perfect guardian…"

"I don't know whether I can face the outside world again—"

"You'll be fine," he repeated, "Here she comes now! I am so glad that it's worked out happily for everyone…"

Emmy walked slowly towards the boy, trembling herself. Would she really make a good guardian- the guardian angel that the boy dreamt of? The two stood silently, staring at one another for some time, before Emmy finally spoke.

"Got all of your things, Legal?" she asked with a smile, which immediately caused all of her nerves to vanish.

Clive nodded, managing a nervous smile.

"Have you said your 'goodbyes'?"

"All done and dusted," he announced.

"Whenever you're ready then," she said softly, offering him her hand.

The boy accepted it and after one last glance at his surroundings, they set off down the corridor together.

"Emmy…How on earth can I thank you for—"

"You still owe me a camera, Legal!" she reminded him, "There are to be lots of rules at home! Got it? I'll also try and make your bedroom more…suitable to your tastes."

"Just a roof over my head and living with the person whom I trust the most is enough for me," he replied, "So…I suppose that we shall have some fun together?"

"What do you think? You can give me drawing lessons in return for anything you want—"

"Defence classes?" he asked with a smirk, "The professor told me that Flora was having them. Wait until he hears—"

"I think we should keep this a secret…" Emmy said in a hushed whisper as they neared the door, "However, I'll gladly teach you defence lessons! You never know when you might need them!"

"Huh? ! Why a secret? !" Clive exclaimed in shock.

"I'll tell you what-we'll tell him in one month's time-and say that we're celebrating your first month out of jail! Deal?"

"Deal," he replied, "I thought that a lady never keeps secrets though? Neither does a guardian angel!"

Emmy smirked as she opened the door.

"Elementary, my dear Legal!"

The two laughed loudly.

'_We're both happy and free,'_ he thought, as he took his first breath of fresh air and witnessed the beloved sight of the city that he had tried to destroy, '_As free as a dove…and as free as a guardian angel…'_

_Hey guys! That was part 3 of the episodes-I'm really sorry that this one was the longest out of all of them, but it consisted of several parts that needed explaining and some readers were requesting some EmmyxClive relationship (caring and friendship). So she isn't one to tease him all the time-she does have a soft spot. Lol! Again, sorry for the length. Just a warning-episode 14 will be about the same length as this too because there is a lot of detail to it. I'll try to update soon, but after part 4 of the episodes-I have officially completed this fanfic, so enjoy them whilst you can! Oh and one question: Do you like the episodes in parts (so there is long chunks of writing) or would you prefer it if I did the episodes in pairs so that they aren't as long? Please tell me if ylu review!_

_Plant peace for the planet and see you around! _

_Abbie XD XD XD XD XD XD_


	24. Bonus episodes 13 and 14

**Episode 13: Gressenheller get-together**

**An episode based around the staff at Gressenheller and what they really get up to when the Professor is out solving cases. Does Rosa behave herself? Very unlikely! This was written for a laugh! Enjoy and Laugh Out Loud! :)**

Rosa stood assertively in the doorway, smoothing out the creases on her frilly white apron and wearing a beaming smile on her glowing face. She raised her free arm high above her head and waved it back and forth to the Professor as he belted himself into the Layton Mobile with Flora, Clive and Emmy. Her rosy, cracked lips spread even wider when Flora, Emmy and Clive responded with broad smiles and cheery waves in response to Rosa's final farewell. Rosa squinted slightly as golden rays of sunlight flooded the hallway, giving off stunning reflections of the polished wood and spotless floors (which Rosa had spent over five hours cleaning until it was absolutely dust-free and perfect). The Professor smiled at her through the car windows as Rosa grinned mischievously.

"Are you sure that you've got everything?" she asked for the hundredth time that morning, "Your ten billion puzzle books? Your spare clothes? Your packed lunch that I spent all night preparing? Oh, that reminds me! Make sure that you remember to eat it as I didn't just cook it for nothing, you know—"

"Rosa, please!" moaned Layton in a tired voice with his head pounding from Rosa's constant fussing and her checking of the packing list every few minutes, "We've been through this one hundred times already as we do whenever I go on any mystery with my assistants. I won't forget! Please, stop worrying! A true lady never worries about a gentleman like myself and you have your work to be getting on with too—"

"Flora! Remember our little agreement," continued Rosa, completely oblivious to what the Professor had said, "If the Professor doesn't eat his food and drink his water by three o clock this afternoon, you either give him a kick from me or you force it down his throat! Literally! Don't stay up too late, don't frazzle your brain cells with puzzles and don't—"

"WE GET THE POINT, ROSA!" shouted Emmy, hardly able to wait until the woman was out of their earshot.

"Um…sure?" mumbled Flora, blushing severely.

"We'll look after him, Rosa!" said Clive with a wide grin, "You can rest assured! We'll bring your gentleman home in one piece!"

"I certainly hope so!" she called after him with a light smirk, "Anyway! What am I doing holding you up? You've got a number one apprentice waiting, a 'Laytonesque' mystery ahead of you and I still have mountains of washing up to do!"

Layton raised his top hat before starting the vehicle and smiling at Rosa.

"Look after yourself! We'll spend about three weeks with them. I'll send you a letter if we're going to be any longer. Farewell! Have a lovely day!"

Rosa smirked and waved in response as she watched the car slowly speed down the street, gradually escaping from sight.

"At last, Professor!" exclaimed Emmy brightly, "Free from Rosa's constant nagging and chatter! Let's hope that she knows how to entertain herself!"

The Professor himself couldn't hide his relief as his mind was full of images of Rosa trying to entertain herself. He knew her like the back of his hand and she was a true lady deep down. Surely his office was safe in her hands whilst he was away. Surely she wouldn't get up to any trouble…would she?

Rosa silently watched the cherry red vehicle speed out of sight before her smile stretched from ear to ear and she punched the air in relief, not bothering to contain her happiness. Whistling loudly, Rosa dashed down the street at a quick pace towards the impressive sight of Gressenheller University. The streets were incredibly quiet-it was only morning and the real hustle began at midday, which involved many non-gentlemanly people shoving, pushing and hurling insults at each other in their haste to make it to their destinations. Rosa normally bumped into a few and particularly enjoyed giving those people a taste of their own medicine. Panting and clutching her head, she ran through the metal gates and threw herself through the main door that led to the University entrance.

Currently, there were only a few members of the staff making their way towards their studies, weighed down with trunks twice as large as the Professor's and dragging them across the vinyl floor towards their required rooms, their main features distinguishable, but very untidy. Rosa tittered at how messy they looked and several responded by shooting her some wary, nasty looks before shrugging their shoulders and continuing the diabolical struggle of getting their cases to their rooms.

'_How many things do these Professors need? Even Layton isn't that bad!' _Rosa thought to herself as she turned her head towards the corridor. Most of the offices were currently empty, including Deam Delmona's as his door was wide open and a fresh breeze blew around his study, causing the many papers stacked on his desk to fly gracefully through the air. Rosa sighed.

"Does the old fool have any sense of security and tidiness?" she asked herself as she ran towards his office to tidy it up before he got back.

She was too busy thinking about the lecture that she would give Dean Delmona when she eventually got her hands on him, that she wasn't focusing on where she was going…

"OW!" yelled a high pitched voice as its owner was thrown roughly against the floor, "What the hell was that about? !"

Muttering many inappropriate words under her breath and bracing herself to give this unseen person a piece of her mind, Rosa staggered to her feet, her face red with rage before it rapidly turned to a shade that portrayed embarrassment . Lying sprawled on the floor in a fiery temper, was none other than a short, blonde haired girl, who was scrambling across the floor to retrieve her fallen books as she growled menacingly and straightened out her university uniform. Rosa gulped: she had just collided with one of the Professor's best students and judging by the look on her face, she was definitely not happy.

"Are you deaf?" she snarled, "What was that for?"

Rosa shakily helped the girl to her feet, who snatched away her hand and turned her back on her, by her way of a grateful thankful.

"Err…I'm ever so sorry, Miss Stone. I didn't see where I was going and…sorry…"

Rosetta flicked her hair behind her shoulders and stuck her nose up in the air as if she was some important politician.

"Well, make sure you get some glasses soon!" she snapped, "Don't do it again! Now look! My schedule is all messed up and my books are out of order. Now I'm going to be late if I don't…hey? Aren't you that old lady who works for Professor L?"

Rosa's cheeks turned an even darker shade: she may be one of the Professor's students, but she would never tolerate being spoken to like that. The Professor must have been drunk to have called her one of his favourite students. In Rosa's opinion, Rosetta was an incredibly rude, stuck up brat and needed to see the good end of her walking stick (she kept one spare if the Professor misbehaved).

"Yes, I am," she answered coldly.

Rosetta raised her eyebrows and swivelled her head around.

"Where is Professor L anyway? Shouldn't he be teaching today?"

"He's off on an important mystery in America and—"

"Gone to help his little brat, has he?" Rosetta asked, sounding as if she'd just swallowed a barrel of acid.

Rosa clenched her knuckles and scowled.

"You'll be having your class with Mr Paolo, so unless you want the 'Old Lady' to report you to the headmaster for being late, _you get your pretty backside into class!"_

Rosetta gasped loudly before narrowing her eyes at Rosa and raising her hand in a threatening manner to smack her.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" she yelled hotly, "I'll report you to my mother! Who are you to talk to students like that? You're just a cleaner, for goodness sake—"

"Yes, _you snobby brat,_" said Rosa with a malicious smile, "You do just that. That reminds me: next time you feel like calling Luke a brat, I'll tell the Professor. We'll see who's on his favourite list then."

Rosetta gaped at her as Rosa laughed.

"I suppose you're wondering my secret to being alive when I look so old…well…let's just say that my appetite is very…unnatural! You wouldn't want me around when you fall over and graze your pretty little knee when it's bleeding!"

Rosa cackled and licked her lips with her tongue evilly as Rosetta's jaw dropped and she staggered backwards.

"You're…you're bluffing…"

"Oh, no, Miss Stone," said dangerously, followed by another unnerving lick of her lips as she slowly edged towards the trembling girl, "Oh no I'm not. I think that you _did_ graze your knee. Poor thing-it's bleeding. Would you like me to clean it for you?"

Rosetta let out a high pitched squeal as Rosa exposed her white teeth and lunged at her, succeeding in absolutely terrifying the stuck up student. Upon hearing Rosetta's screams, Dean Delmona flew down the corridor towards her, his face contorted with worry.

"Rosa! Miss Stone!" he exclaimed in shock, "What on earth is going on? ! Has there been a murder?"

Rosetta scrambled behind Delmona, shaking and pointing an accusing finger at Rosa.

"She's…she's…she's a…vampire…she's…a vampire…"

Delmona looked on with a concerned expression as another member of staff ran up to him, holding a first aid kit.

"I think we need to get Miss Stone to the nurse's room," he said quietly as the man ushered her towards the office, "As for you, Rosa, let me guess why you've come in such a hurry—"

"You've got it, Delmona!" she answered with a smirk, trying her hardest not to laugh as Rosetta began screaming down the corridor for a stake and some garlic, "The gentleman's out and whilst the cat's away—"

"The mice come out to raid his larder and have a party!" finished the man who had just run behind Delmona, his face clothed in a grin.

His long, dark brown hair stuck up as if he'd just electrocuted himself and he straightened out his purple suit assertively, his eyes firmly focused on Rosa as a smile puckered his lips. Rosa blushed a little and began wringing her hands on her apron nervously. She always did whenever she was in company with this man as she knew that he had feelings for her.

"Ah! Professor Paolo!" greeted Delmona as he shook his hand and gave him a welcoming smile, "Good to see you! So, Rosa, Hershel has gone off on another case, has he?"

Rosa nodded as Don Paolo stepped closer towards her, his cheeks glowing brightly.

"Hello there, Rosa!" he started brightly, "Layton's out then, I see? Probably gone to see that kid of his. Ah well, as I said-NOW IS THE TIME TO BE UNGENTLEMANLY!"

Rosa giggled loudly and beamed as Delmona and Paolo accompanied her to Delmona's study and shut the door quietly. Delmona opened the curtains, so that light flooded the room and he threw himself down in a fabric armchair to the left of him, sighing contentedly as he snuggled into the warm material. Paolo closed the windows to keep the air out as he and Rosa scurried around the study like headless chickens, frantically trying to retrieve Delmona's precious paper scraps. Rosa smirked and wagged her finger in Delmona's face sternly.

"I had a HUGE lecture planned for you, Mr Delmona," she said sternly in a fake tone, "However, since we're about to have a HUGE party whilst we can because the Professor's out, I can forgive you…if you have a bottle of wine, that is!"

Delmona stretched his arms and smiled widely, looking a little guilty for leaving his study untidy. Don Paolo laughed heartily, as he drew out a large bottle of red wine from his case, undoing the lid with ease and handing it to Rosa, who gasped in delighted surprise and gratefully accepted it from Don Paolo. Nethertheless, she did raise her eyebrows questioningly as Paolo shrugged his narrow shoulders.

"I got it as a gift this morning. I didn't think I'd be able to stand the day without it…but a lovely lady like you deserves it more than me! What's more, you handled that brat even better than I would have! Well done, Rosa!"

Rosa removed her frown and replaced it with a bland smile as Delmona slowly rose from the chair and fumbled through his drawers, throwing many objects around his office without the slightest pause (which included a rubber duck, an old certificate, an apple core and a top hat-Rosa had stopped counting by then) before drawing out several large drinking glasses and handing one to Rosa and Don Paolo before Rosa bounced forwards merrily and poured out generous helpings of the sweet liquid into each glass, being careful to make sure that they didn't overflow. Delmona raised his glass high above his head and cleared his throat.

"We shall toast! Drink! To this fiftieth anniversary of Gressenheller get-togethers! The fiftieth one as we hold each 'anniversary' every time that Hershel goes away. After all, he wouldn't be TOO pleased if he found out that we drank bottles of alcohol, made a mess and acted very inappropriately!" Delmona announced, letting out a bellowing laugh as the three of them lifted up their glasses to their mouths and drowned their wine in one swallow.

"Let the party begin!" announced Paolo as he began pouring all of the guests another glass of wine, followed by another one and another one and another one…

"Ooooh! I say! What a brilllllianttt parttttyyy this iss!" said Rosa in a slurred voice half an hour later as she started on her fifth glass of red wine.

Paolo chuckled and helped keep Rosa steady as she swayed dangerously on the spot. Don smiled lovingly at her and then let out a loud snigger as he caught sight of the spare top hat that Delmona had obliviously flung across the floor. Rosa's face lit up at the sight of it as she stepped groggily towards it, before picking it up assertively and placing it on her head. The top hat was a perfect fit and it really did suit Rosa. Don Paolo roared with laughter as she puffed out her chest proudly and straightened her posture. Delmona was just about to pour himself another glass of wine when he caught sight of Rosa wearing the top hat and he immediately screamed loudly and dropped the empty bottle all over his new carpet. Glass spattered the floor.

"H…H…H…H…Hers…hel," he stammered, feeling very afraid, "It's…it's…not…what it…looks…like…"

"Oh, Delmona!" laughed Rosa as she pulled off the hat to reveal her beaming face.

Delmona wiped his brow with relief before realising that she had been wearing the top hat and he too exploded with laughter.

"You…you…look just like…Hershel!" he exclaimed as he clutched onto Paolo to stop himself from falling over.

Delmona had had double the number of glasses that Rosa had and currently, he could be described as anything except sober and sensible.

"Yes! I do!" announced Rosa, puffing out her chest again, "_My naaammmee is Professssooorr Hershhheeel Laaaytonnnn and I'mmmm an Ennnglliissshh Geeenntttlleemaan!"_

Don Paolo couldn't control himself as he began rolling over the floor in his drunken state, being completely oblivious to the deadly shards of glass on the floor.

"_Deelllmmmooonnnaa! Paaauuulll! Muuusst I reemmiinnd yoouuu thaaat a trrruuuee laddyy annnd genttttlleeemaan neeevvvverrr geeeet druuunnnk annnnd acccct unngeeenttllemmannlyy_!"

Rosa straightened out her hat importantly and began marching across the room, trying not to fall over, before she leaned against the table and continued imitating the Professor.

"Your grandddaauugghhhteeerr wouuulddn't beeee verrry happppyyy ifff shheee foouunnndd ouuuut her graaandddaaaddd was driinnnkiiinng onnn thhhe joooob!" murmured Paolo as he felt around the floor and picked up the small rubber duck, "Ooohhh heeelllooo gorgeoussss! Faaannnccyyy a kiiiissss?"

Delmona almost killed himself laughing as Don Paolo randomly began kissing the rubber duck, still telling it how beautiful it looked and how much he wanted to marry it. Delmona wiped the tears from the corner of his eyes and began laughing even louder. There was no doubt that everyone in the university could hear them now.

"Aaah yesss! Shheee wooouullddnn't beee toooooo haaaappppyyy wiiittthh meee! Hoooowww wouuulllddd I beeee abbbllleee to sooolllveee heeeerrrr puuuzzzzlllesss?"

"_Fllluuukkkeee, maaahhh boooyyy! Shaaallll weeee haaavvvee sooommme of Rooosssaaaa'sss SPPOOONNGGGEEE CCAAAKKKEE_?"

Delmona looked at Rosa carefully, swallowing his laughter.

"Err…arrree yoouu okkkaayy, Rooosssaaa, loooove?" he asked carefully, "Ohhh annnd Paauuulll, arrreee yooouuuu haaavvvinnnng a niccceeee tiimmmee kissssing myyy ruuubbbeer duuuccckkk?"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT? !" yelled Don Paolo, finally recovering from his drunken state, "EWWWW! THAT IS JUST PLAIN DISGUSTING!"

He continued to rant on before he noticed Rosa and immediately remembered the situation. Paolo sat on his knees and looked up at Delmona with wide eyes.

"You make a GREAT Layton, Rosa sweetheart!" he sniggered, "Now it's the KIDS' turn! _Miss Emmy! I'm the Professor's apprentice NUMBER ONE! I love Florrrrra! Oh Professsssssssah!" _said Paolo loudly in an impressive imitation of Luke, "HONESTLY! Every time I hear the kid say that line, it makes me want to puke!"

"Whhaaattt doooeesss 'puuukkkeee' meeaaann?" asked Delmona curiously, his eyelids drooping as he leant back in the chair.

Rosa grinned and crawled across the floor, sniggering loudly and singing random tunes at the top of her voice.

"I'mmm a liiitttlleee teeeaaapooot shoooorrrttt annnddd stttouuutt! Heerree'sss myyy haaannddllee heeerrree'sss myyy spooouuuttt!"

Don smiled and crawled along the floor, until he came face to face with Rosa.

"You're my little teapot, Rosa love," he said softly as Rosa began singing another tune.

"I'MMMM A COOOOOWWW! MOOOOOOO!" yelled Delmona randomly as he fell in a dead faint on the chair.

Paolo looked up in shock and snorted; the old fool certainly couldn't take his drink like a TRUE gentleman. Paolo was shocked that he was still sober, but he smiled and instead turned his attention back to Rosa, who was now making strange noises as she mimed a train going into a dark tunnel.

"I liiikkkeee TRRRAAIIINNNNSSSS!" exclaimed Rosa loudly as she spluttered from laughing so much and crawled across to where a plastic laser gun was lying.

Paolo smirked, bending down to retrieve the device before placing it underneath his legs and clenching his teeth.

"IMA FIRIN MAH LAZZZZOOOORRRR!" he yelled as he began running around the room with his arms outstretched like a plane.

"Paaaoollooo…YOOUUU'RRREEE A WIIIZZAAARRRDDD!" declared Rosa (who was not improving her drunken state), picking up a toy wand that had been discarded on the floor also, "I LOOOVVEEE HAAAARRRYY POTTTTEEERRR! DUUUUHH DERRR, DUUUHHH, DERRR, DARRR, DARRR, DARR—"

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF GRESSENHELLER IS GOING ON HERE? !" yelled a loud voice from the doorway to the trashed room.

"Daaarrr..." Paolo finished, his face turning an icy white and sweat dripping from his brow.

"Poolllyyy putt thhhee keeeetttllleee onnn—"

"I WANT SOME SPOOONNGGEEE CCCAAA—"

"ROSA! PAOLO! CONTROL YOURSELVES! CAN'T YOU HOLD ONTO YOURSELVES FOR ONE SECOND? !"

Rosa looked up dumbly into the blazing eyes of Andrew Schrader, his beard flowing in an untidy mess down his ages face, his glasses askew and sliding down his nose and although they couldn't see it, his mouth was carved into a perfect circle of shock. Paolo gasped and took a step backwards from Andrew, who immediately flew into the room in a great rage.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT? !" he yelled impatiently, "YOU, PAOLO, HAVE A CLASS TO TEACH IF YOU BRIGHTLY REMEMBER! ROSA, YOU HAVE CLEANING TO DO AND DELMONA-YOU HAVE MARKING TO DO! EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!"

"A…A…Andrew…" stuttered Paolo as he forced himself towards the desk, "It's not…what it looks like…we can explain—"

"Can you? !" he shouted, but in a quieter tone as he suddenly remembered that there were lessons going on, "Go on then, _Professor_ Paolo! Explain why you and Rosa are acting so unladylike and non-gentlemanly, thinking that you're both five years old and are acting like idiots, why there is glass, items and…WINE on this ONCE TIDY office floor, why Delmona looks like he'll die any minute and…and…WHY YOU'VE BEEN DRINKING WINE!"

Rosa giggled, which made Andrew turn even redder. Paolo dragged her away from him and began shaking her roughly, almost tempted to slap her across the face.

"It's…it's our Gressenheller…get together…" Paolo said weakly as Rosa continued to laugh.

"Is it because Hershel is out?" he asked coldly, "Well, let me tell you…ALL OF YOU, something: From this day, you'll all be working DOUBLE TIME, write letters of apology tonight in AT LEAST one thousand words, Rosa will be cleaning this study as well as mine too, you will all write a lovely poem for Hershel when he returns because I WILL tell him what you've been doing and I'll BAN ALL WINE AND ALCOHOL FROM ALL OF YOU AS I WANT TO SEE MY STAFF SOBER AND NOT ACTING LIKE COMPLETE IDIOTS SO THAT MY STUDENTS NO LONGER THINK THAT THERE IS A COMMOTION TO DISTRACT THEM FROM THEIR STUDIES! ARE WE CLEAR? !"

Paolo nodded his head like it was attached to a spring and Rosa simply moved her head a fraction of an inch before gasping and immediately waving her arms frantically with her mouth carved into a perfect circle.

"WHAAAAAT? !" she screamed, suddenly incredibly sober, "NO! NO! NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! YOU CAN HAVE ME SCRUBBING THE BOYS' TOLIETS FOR ETERNITY, BUT PLEASE DON'T TELL THE PROFESSOR! PLESE! PLEASE! PLEASE!"

Andrew raised his eyebrows and suppressed an evil smirk.

"Oh, I shall do-the minute he returns," he said grimly, enjoying the look of horror on Rosa's face, "Oh and thanks for the idea, Rosa! You can do that too!"

Rosa moaned loudly as Delmona responded with a loud snore and Andrew looked on in disapproval.

"Most importantly, keep _him_ off the alcohol! It's the last thing we need! Now listen here, ALL OF YOU! DELMONA!"

Dean woke up with a start, almost jumping out of his skin in shock as he peered into the outraged face of Andrew Schrader, whom he had never seen so angry before.

"Good. Let me make one thing clear: THIS WAS THE LAST GRESSENHELLER GET-TOGETHER! EVER! UNDERSTAND? !" he barked as the three of them responded with shaky nods, "Good. I'm going to apologise to my class and whilst I do that, you will tidy up this mess and get to your classes as soon as you've done that! _Good day. I'm so ashamed of you all and Hershel would be too!"_

Without another word, Andrew turned on his heel and stalked away, grinning as the horrified looks of his friends' faces flashed in his mind. They had CERTAINLY learnt their lesson. Delmona, Rosa and Paolo took one look at each other with terrified eyes as they finally took in the truth, before throwing back their heads and opening their mouths wide.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_That was the first episode of part 4! Lol! What did you think of it? Did you like it? Like I said, LOL! The majority of the jokes like: SPOONNGEE CAAAKKEE and 'You're a wizard!' are from YouTube and some of the sayings we use at school, so there is the disclaimer for some of those sayings. Lol! OKAY! Serious mode now! Next episode is coming up! Enjoy! :) :) :) :) :) :)_

* * *

**Episode 14: Tears of blood**

**This is what happened when Lisa took Luke for her plans. Written in Luke's POV explaining in more detail what happened for those of you who wanted more detail. **

"What do you mean, _Lisa?"_ growled Layton as he backed away towards the wall, scared himself at Lisa's sudden change of personality.

Luke looked fearfully at his mentor, shocked at seeing this new side to him. Clive was positioned in a similar stance to Layton and his mother was just blinking repeatedly, hardly able to believe that Lisa had been betraying them all of this time. Luke himself was still shocked beyond description, but signs of his anger were showing: the clenched fists, the gritted teeth and the pink colour that now flooded his cheeks.

"What does she mean?" Luke whispered quietly to himself.

Lisa laughed once again and looked dramatically at her watch.

"You don't know, do you?" she answered with a sneering laugh as she elbowed Clive roughly in the ribs and he was sent tumbling to the ground in pain, cursing the wretched woman as she snatched the strap of the satchel single handily from the air- that contained the head of Medusa. She had the thing she desperately wanted.

"There is _one _final thing in this room that I need to accomplish my ultimate mission- _and I shall be taking it with me_ _now!"_

"WHY YOU EVIL, LITTLE—" bellowed Clive, charging forward towards Lisa with his fists raised.

She smiled for the last time and threw a smoke missile into the centre of the group with a mighty force, disappearing stealthily into the thick fog. Thick black smoke immediately gushed out of secret holes in the side, enveloping the group in a huge cloud of dust, smoke and slightly poisonous gases as they coughed and spluttered vigorously to avoid inhaling the substances. A choking scent of burnt debris and toxic fumes filled the entire room, making it suddenly seem like a battlefield in the Second World War in a poisonous gas attack that proved incredibly lethal and deadly.

Luke began coughing loudly, his eyes running with tears from the stinging fumes as he scanned every inch of the smoke for any sign of the Professor, or Clive, or his mother, or even Descole. There was no sign of Lisa either, which must have meant that she'd used that missile as a distraction to make her getaway with one of the things that she required the most. What about the other one though? They had to stop her somehow-once the smoke was clear. A horrible thought throbbed in his brain: what if they had fainted? What if the smoke had actually _killed_ them? Luke clenched his fists at the thought, but he had to check that they were alright somehow.

"Professor?" he called weakly as the bitter taste of the fumes filled his mouth, "Mum? Cli—Mmph!"

Luke stopped in his tracks, frozen to the floor in horror. Was it the fumes that were preventing him from speaking? It was highly unlikely. Luke felt a cold, smooth pressure on his mouth, until he realised with uttermost horror, that it was actually a hand-and it could only belong to one person. Luke tried to force her off of him but Lisa was too strong. Within seconds, she had a firm grip across his waist and began dragging him roughly away from the smoke to a clear corner in the room-away from his friends too. Luke was thrashing at Lisa with all of his strength but, even though she didn't look it, Lisa was strong and had a hidden strength inside of her and it was currently at its full potential now. She held Luke firmly in front of her, pinning his arms to his sides and refusing to remove her hand from his mouth.

A bright light flooded the room and Luke squinted at the brightness of it. Once he could muster up enough courage to open his eyes, he found that the smoke had cleared and to his immense relief, not one of his friends (even Descole) was harmed. Luke could now make out the terrified looks on the faces of the staff as they retreated from the room. He noticed his mother questioning Marie with a look of terror on her face. At least his mother had noticed that he was missing. He tried to run away from Lisa again but her grip was tighter than ever.

"I don't think so...," she whispered coldly, succeeding in stopping the boy instantly.

Upon hearing a sudden commotion, Luke turned to look at the scene. His friends had now achnowledged his absence and he could see the fearful looks on their faces as they began searching the surrounding area and repeatedly called his name

"LUKE! NUMBER ONE APPRENTICE! WHERE ARE YOU?" called Clive loudly, his eyes wide with fear.

Lisa tightened her grip, causing Luke to let out a muffled yelp as the professor spun on his heel. Lisa laughed bitterly and pushed Luke forwards from out of the corner, so that he was in full view of their sight. She resumed her grip on him with her one hand, whilst playfully swinging the satchel containing the head of Medusa with the other. Hearing the professor's voice caused Luke to raise his head weakly, trying his hardest not to cry as he tried to wriggle out of his captor's tight grip.

"Professor!" he yelped.

Lisa sniggered evilly and he growled in response, struggling visciously.

"Let go of me, Lisa!"

The next few seconds were a blur. The professor began demanding that Lisa released him at once, to which she refused immediately. She scratched her hostage roughly across his shoulder with her long nails (Luke could hardly believe how sharp they were). Clive came running at Lisa like a savaged beast as he bellowed insult after insult at the girl and then Luke felt the cold steel blade of her knife against his throat before everything came back to him. Luke choked on his fear as Lisa dug the knife into his throat so that a few drops oozed out from the cut. This was a new side to Lisa and if she was trying to scare him, then she was more than succeeding. The pained faces of his friends swam backwards and forwards in front of his eyes as tears obscured his vision. He barely caught the last few words of the conversation as he felt a sudden tug on his shirt collar and found himself being roughly dragged across the floor, his eyes bulging out of their sockets with terror. He began flailing his arms around wildly and he attempted to run back to his friends.

"PROFESSOR! MUM! CLIVE!" he screamed as the three of them shot off towards him.

Descole stood frozen to the spot for a few seconds, before he roared and flew towards Lisa in a manner that Luke would've laughed at if he wasn't being dragged to unknown horrors, perhaps even his doom. The professor shouted to Clive and Brenda to stop, meaning that he had spotted a trap, but Clive continued and grabbed hold of Luke's palm. Layton began shouting for them to escape as a loud humming issued below their feet. The teenager tried to respond, but a deafening _clang_ drowned out his words. Luke gasped at the sight in front of him: the professor, Clive, his mother and Descole were all trapped in an iron cage, from which Luke could see there was no escape from. Clive began shrieking and throwing himself at the bars in the hope to penetrate them. The Professor was just staring straight at Luke, extending his arms as if he could reach him if he stretched far enough. His mother looked like something dug out of a graveyard and Descole just snarled, glaring daggers at Lisa as she fixed a puzzle lock to the cage. Luke wanted to calm his mother down, to reassure her that everything would be fine, but with Lisa's new attitude, he wasn't so sure himself. He tried to knock the device out of her hands but she sniggered and commented on his 'fiesty attitude'.What did she need him for? Why had she gone to such pains to kidnap him?

Luke barely had time to hold onto his train of thought before the door was down and a sharp shove from Lisa forced him out of the room. The boy began screaming again in terror, not for himself, but for his friends. Would they get out of that cage alive?

"PROFESSOR!" he screamed, terrified.

"LET HIM GO, LISA!"

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH IT!"

His abductor responded that she would as she pullled out her knife. Luke gasped.

"Please, don't hurt them!" he begged.

"I'd be more worried about myself, if I were you," she responded menacingly which succeeded in silencing him instantly.

With one final cackle, Lisa grabbed Luke's collar and began dragging him again, further away from safety with every pace she ran.

"LUKE!" sounded the deafening echo of the Professor as he desperately tried to find a way to open the cage.

Luke frantically tried to wrench free of Lisa's grasp, run back to his friends and free them, but he knew that it was hopeless. Tears began to form in his eyes as he wondered if that would be the last time he would ever see his friends again, or even hear their voices. His only living memory of his friends: their desperate, hoarse voices calling his name in fear and terror. Fate couldn't be that cruel. Simply thinking about it gave Luke a new surge of energy as he mustered up enough courage to yell at the top of his voice. They were nearing the reception area, so someone was sure to hear him.

"LET GO OF ME!" he shouted, trying to kick the snakes away from his feet, "HELP! SOMEONE HELP!"

Lisa's annoyed curses followed as she pulled Luke away with a greater force.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? !" shrieked a familiar voice as Lisa rounded the corner.

The remainder of the museum staff were gathered in the reception area, huddling together in fright. Upon seeing their fellow staff member who had betrayed every one of them dragging an innocent, screaming child away, their looks of terror vansished as Sarah pointed her finger accusingly at Lisa, her hair standing on end with fire glowing in her cheeks. Luke stopped screaming and looked at her hopefully as Lisa snarled and approached her dangerously.

"Why? We were friends! How could you betray us?!" Sarah yelled as the rest of the staff glared at Lisa, whilst some even attempted to lunge at her, "What have you done to Professor Layton and what are you planning to do with that child?!"

Lisa fixed her with an icy, steely glare.

"_I don't want to hurt you, Sarah. I don't want to hurt any of you," _she growled coldly, which sent a shiver up Sarah's spine, "_Get out of my way and no one gets hurt."_

Sarah kept her stance as Marie tried to pull her away, fixing Lisa with a look almost a bloodthirsty as her own.

"You monster," she snarled, "Everyone trusted you and you betrayed us!"

The staff tried to grab her but Lisa anticipated their movements and simply dodged out of the way, flinging aside the staff members as if they were dominoes. Marie's eyes found the terrified face of Luke and her anger literally reached its critical level.

"YOU VILE MONSTER!" she shouted, "BETRAYING FRIENDS IS ONE THING BUT DRAGGING AWAY INNOCENT CHILDREN IS QUITE ANOTHER!"

"SOMEONE APPREHEND THAT WOMAN!" roared Vincent as he charged at Lisa, who looked on with an amused expression.

"What are you going to do, _Vincent_? Kill me with a loaf of bread?"

"GUARDS!" yelled Sarah and Marie in unison as the two brawny security guards came bombing from around the corner, their shock guns firmly focused on Lisa.

The woman laughed bitterly and scrunched up her face until her eyes were narrow slits-like a snake's.

"_I did warn you…" _she said quietly as she took another smoke bomb from out of her belt with her free hand and flung it effortlessly into the centre of the room, "No one is going to stop me from accomplishing my goal-especially not a few scrawny members of staff and two idiotic security guards!"

The two men roared and fired their shock guns before the bomb exploded and choking smoke filled the entire room. Luke held his breath so that he didn't inhale any more again, but presently that was the last of his worries. Lisa wasted no time in pulling Luke through the crowded reception as the staff continued to cough and splutter as they inhaled the vile substances. Lisa cackled as she approached the stairs, holding onto Luke so tightly he could've been a precious trophy.

"West Cellar in the animal exhibit, here we come!" exclaimed Lisa triumphantly as she dragged Luke up the staircase.

_West Cellar. Animal Exhibit._ A light bulb flicked on in Luke's mind: Lisa had just told him where they were heading and she was stupid enough to not bother confiscating his bag. He still had his notebook and stationary in there and she was pulling him by the collar. Without wasting another vital second whilst Lisa was distracted, he used his free hands to fumble in his bag and retrieve his notebook and a pen. A thought sprang to his racing mind: what if Lisa knew what he was doing? All hopes of a rescue would be over. It had to be in puzzle form, so that she wouldn't be suspicious.

'_The professor will easily solve it!'_ he thought to himself as he quickly scribbled a few various words in an untidy scrawl across the page to give the professor clues to where he was when he got out of the cage…if the professor got out-and if the boy was still alive when he did.

Luke's heart began to race, thumping fiercely in his chest as he tried to control himself. After all, a true gentleman never got scared…but Luke was too terrified to remember the professor's lessons and now was a time when being scared was more than appropriate. Tiny drops of blood from the long scratch on his hand fell onto the page, making the writing slightly blurred. That would have to do. Luke quickly dropped it before Lisa could see, but the woman was too busy focusing on running to the animal exhibit as she had just reached the first floor. After another few seconds of being roughly dragged across the corridor Lisa finally reached the exhibit and headed straight for the large glass container that housed the snakes. A grin of pleasure clothed her face, as she dropped Luke on the hard floor and walked assertively to the container, heaving it to the side effortlessly until the glass case revealed a large, dark hole below it. Lisa laughed quietly, carefully unlocking the container so that the snakes were free to move about. They slithered out of the container as Lisa muttered a few complicated words under her breath. The snakes immediately began hissing dangerously as they circled around Luke menacingly. He simply sat there open mouthed, completely oblivious to the pain that was rushing through his system. Lisa fixed a firm rope to the top of the cellar and let it fall out of sight into the darkness. Luke gulped, having no idea how deep that hole was, or where it led to.

He had only a moment to chew on that thought before Lisa truned her attention to him again, seeing his expression at the snakes.

"The charming certainly paid off," she told him as if she was having a friendly conversation, "and they shall serve as a precaution...should I need any assistance..."

She hauled him to his feet and shoved him towards the rope, gesturing down into the darkness.

"'Gentlemen' first!" she sniggered cruelly, forcing Luke to slide down the rope and down into the cellar.

His screams came out hoarse and barely audible as the thick fibres dug roughly into his palms and the cold air whipped his jumper. This was deeper than the secret passageway at the museum entrance. The impact of the floor was agonizing as Luke crashed against it, moaning in pain and nursing his leg as fire seared through it. He tried to straighten it, but this only caused the fire to envelope his limb and Luke didn't want to imagine what the pain would be like to walk on it. Being ninety per cent sure that his leg was broken, Luke remained in his current position, clutching his leg tightly as a blur of white and gold slid gracefully down the rope with the snakes slithering down the walls like poisonous, deadly vines. Taking a moment to recover her breath and push a button on her remote that caused the case above to return to its original position, Lisa watched as the snakes finally reached the ground before turning to Luke, who was still nursing his limb.

"_Get up, Luke,"_ she said sharply.

Biting his lip in attempt to numb the burning pain of his leg, Luke shakily got to his feet, feeling like he was dancing on scorching hot coal. Lisa ran forward and gripped his hand tightly, leading him down a long, winding passage with the snakes behind them. The air was musty and the passageway gave Luke an eerie sensation. They marched down the corridor, with Luke trying his hardest to keep his screams of pain inside of him, before they reached a large door, which Luke guessed was where they were heading. Questions burned through him. There was so much he wanted to know, but Lisa's new attitude meant that she wouldn't be messed with and the slightest wrong move could cost him greatly.

"L…Lisa…" Luke faltered, unable to keep his questions to himself any longer, "Why are you doing this? Why me?"

The woman opened the door and pulled Luke inside, smirking as she shut it again and waltzed to the stone wall at the other side of the room.

"Here is not the best place to discuss it, _Luke,"_ she said with a malicious grin as she pressed on one of the stone tiles, "I think this conversation would be better put in a more…how should I say this…_accommodating_ environment…"

The icy tone to her voice caused goose-bumps to rise on Luke's warm skin and the cold, unpleasant atmosphere of the room sent a shiver through his veins. The room they were in was very dusty and hadn't been well cared for. The only thing of interest in that room was the large display of Greek artefacts, stacks of mythological books and a small photograph that immediately caught Luke's eyes: an elderly man, smiling widely and holding on to a beautiful, small, blond haired girl in a floral dress and glasses-the opposite of the woman who was now pacing the room impatiently and had betrayed them all with her sweet fake personality.

"That's you, isn't it?" Luke asked before he could stop himself, "In the picture. Err… with your grandfather?"

Lisa paused for a moment, the slightest sign of emotion creasing the corners of her face as she let out a small sigh before returning to her normal self.

"Yes. You have good eyes," she said carefully, "It's nice of my hostage to actually notice these things."

Her voice was drowned out by a grinding noise as one of the stones vanished and was replaced with a small chute. Lisa pulled Luke towards it and pushed him down, grinning widely before following herself. The chute didn't scare Luke; he was more concerned about what Lisa had dreamt of doing with him to be scared of something as silly as a chute. Within minutes, he reached the bottom and Lisa followed soon after.

"Nearly there," she said brightly, resuming her previous hold on Luke and pulling him down the tunnel.

This one was very short and it seemed like one minute had passed before they reached a large iron door. Lisa effortlessly put her hand on the door before it opened, allowing them to enter the room. Luke watched as Lisa pulled out a strange contraption from her pocket and placed it securely into the door, typing several various numbers before acknowledging Luke's confused expression.

"Puzzle lock," she said smoothly, "Just a precaution-should your precious _professor_ come snooping around!"

This was it. They'd arrived at the required place. Luke had to crane his neck to see the location-it was a large cavern of some sort, brightly lit by the many flames that lined the walls and a mechanical contraption stood in the centre of the cavern, making Luke gulp. Lisa had obviously been here before-and she had been preparing it specially for an unknown purpose, but Luke was sure that it wasn't a good one. Normally, he would have admired the beauty of this cavern, but after Lisa had finished with him, Luke doubted it would be classed as 'beautiful'. A sharp shove interrupted his thoughts as he was forced onto his knees on the rocky floor, his head spinning in confusion. Lisa bent down behind him, pulling out a long length of rope from her belt.

'_Is there no end to what she has in there?'_ Luke thought to himself to calm the throbbing in his chest as Lisa gripped his wrists and began wrapping the tough material around them until his hands were drawn together so tightly that he couldn't move them an inch.

After tying a second knot so that she was satisfied it was secure, Lisa finished binding his wrists before forcing Luke to turn around. Luke attempted to kick at her, causing her to pull another piece of rope from her belt and tie up his ankles. He swallowed hard as the rope began to cut into his flesh before Lisa nodded with satisfaction, giving Luke the sickening feeling that she was pleased with her efforts. She knelt down on the floor and stretched her arms, grinning down at Luke as he looked up at her with terrified eyes and hopelessly tried to wrench free of the ropes binding him.

"Struggle all you like; you'll never free yourself!"

Luke's fear vanished momentarily and he attempted to kick her, but all that he achieved was injuring an invisible being in the air. Lisa sniggered at his futile efforts and threw her hair behind her back.

"So," she started conversationally, "I suspect that you want to know what this is all about, yes? Or perhaps you already know."

Luke nodded, not bothering to hide his anger as he stared into the dark pupils of his captor. However, even this couldn't hide the terrified look in his eyes.

"Y…y…yes," he stammered, "L…Lisa…why have you done this? Why m…me? I know that…I can talk to snakes and all, but surely…you haven't kidnapped me just for that…have you? I remember the look on your face when I first spoke to the snakes…you looked like you craved that skill…and then that night when you pretended you were the Gorgon…you were really trying to kidnap me…weren't you?"

Lisa smiled widely at Luke in response, which succeeded in annoying him further.

"Well, I must say-I knew you weren't as dumb as you looked!" she laughed, clapping her hands together, "You worked that out quicker than I expected you too! Now I see why Layton classes you as his '_apprentice'._"

A tear ran down his cheek at the mention of the professor. Lisa grinned even wider before continuing.

"Yes! That is correct! I took you because you can talk to snakes and yes-I did attempt to kidnap you that night-before that interfering Altava brat knocked me to the floor—"

"_Don't say a word against Emmy,"_ Luke growled, clenching his fists in response, "Don't say a word against any of them! Besides, why did you take me because I can talk to snakes? If you want to talk to them then did you kidnap me so that I could teach you, or whatever—"

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" she sniggered, "Now, Luke, do you really think that I would go to such pains to kidnap you to force you to teach me how to speak to snakes when all I could've done was ask you politely when I was in my 'fluffy-bunny-act'?"

"Well...no, n...not really," he stuttered, biting his lip, "I told you anyway; it's something that I was born with. My father can talk to animals like me, but not to snakes. That-and I was friendly to them-like you are, Lisa."

The tiniest smile crept up on her lips and a stab of guilt hit her.

"Why though? Why is it so vital for your plans?"

"Okay, Luke. Fun quiz time! Why do you think I kidnapped you because you can talk to snakes? I'll give you a clue: if you hadn't deciphered it, then that prissy professor wouldn't have even known that the artefact was the head of Medusa!"

Luke had the answer in a flash.

"The stone tablet!" he exclaimed with horror, "It said how to unleash the power of the head of the Gor—"

Luke froze to the spot, no longer attempting to free himself, but glaring up at Lisa with wide eyes.

"I take it that you have the answer, _number one apprentice?_" she jeered.

"That's…that's…that's…impos…sible…" Luke stammered, his mind throbbing with the truth, "It can't happen! It will never happen! No wonder the professor looked so scared-compared to your intentions…I hate to say this…but Descole's plans were more like a pixie's picnic party!"

Lisa smiled maliciously and clapped her hands once again. Luke growled under his breath and began wriggling again in the hope of loosening the ropes.

"I already told you that it's hopeless to free yourself," Lisa said with a light snigger, "_Layton_ doesn't even know what I'm planning! You heard him yourself-clueless, for once. However, if you think it's impossible-then you won't be saying that when _you_ resurrect the Gorgon race!"

Luke gasped, opening his mouth to force any form of words out, but nothing came. He no longer had the courage. Eventually, he forced out a distressed squeal of terror.

"You…you plan to get me to talk in the snake language to…resurrect the Gorgon…race?" he choked, "Why? What will you accomplish?!"

Lisa frowned and let out an agitated sigh.

"Revenge," she said bitterly, "On all humans with stone hearts for taking away my only happiness!"

Luke's mind whirred, the picture on her old desk fluttering in and out of his vision.

"Your granddad?" he asked, feeling slightly sorry for her, "They took away your granddad? Why?"

"I appreciate your sympathy," Lisa said sadly, "Yes. He did research on the Gorgons and other Greek myths to prove their existence. No one believed him. They dragged him off to an asylum. I was dragged off to an orphanage. Every day I prayed that I would die. I was bullied, tortured emotionally—"

"So you ran away and that's when you met Descole," Luke finished, a lump forming in his throat as his wrists started to feel numb, "That's what happened, isn't it? Then he threw you out. Why?"

Lisa whipped her lab coat behind her back and snarled, any trace of sadness gone.

"_Layton_," she growled, "Descole became obsessed with him and so he forgot about me. When I argued back…he lost it and threw me out. Since then, I have vowed to get my revenge on him…and Layton for separating him from me!"

"That's not the professor's fault!" Luke shouted defensively, "Lisa, revenge won't achieve anything! Clive tried to get revenge and he was given a jail sentence. You don't belong there, Lisa. Please, just leave it. Please—"

"You're hardly in the greatest position to negotiate, are you,_ Luke?_" she asked dangerously which immediately silenced him, "Enough talk. It's time for the 'Grand Finale' to begin! Now, the sooner this is over the better, _so talk to the snakes-NOW—"_

"If you really think that I'm stupid enough to talk in snake language knowing that the slightest word in their tongue will raise the Gorgon race, then you're _wrong!_" Luke yelled, gnashing his teeth together as he tried to aim another hopeless kick at Lisa, "_I'll NEVER comply with you!"_

Lisa was silent for several moments, before she sighed and pulled out a long, silver blade from her belt, freezing Luke to the core with fear-it was obvious what she had planned.

"Why did you have to behave like this, Luke?" she asked sadly as she dangerously approached him, her blade held high, "I would've thought that you of all people would understand why I so desperately need to raise the Gorgons. If you had just complied then I would never have had to do this. What a pity…such a waste…"

Luke's heart sank-there was no way that Lisa intended on freeing him now.

"I really don't want to do this, Luke-I don't want to dirty my hands more than necessary," she said quietly. "However…you leave me no choice in the matter…Don't even think about resisting-unless you want to make it worse for yourself…_this will only hurt as much as you make it hurt…"_

Luke almost vomited on the spot as Lisa came closer and closer. He frantically tried to free himself, thrashing his arms about wildly and backing away into one of the cavern corners.

"Please…" Luke begged as she raised her knife, "Please don't…"

Seconds later, deafening screams echoed around the cavern, filling it with the agonizing sounds of pain and suffering and torture. Lisa cackled evilly as Luke's screams slowly increased in volume. Blood pooled around his shirt, through the dozens of rips and holes that covered his jumper, making it appear violet instead of a calm light blue because of the blood that dyed his shirt. The knife slashed his collar, splitting it right down the middle and causing each piece to hang loosely and untidily from his ripped shirt. His jumper was no longer a jumper-it was more like a tattered rag. Luke howled as Lisa playfully flicked the knife across his face, creating a long deep gnash in the side of his cheek as blood spurted out and trickled down his neck. A coppery taste filled his dry throat as blood flooded his mouth. The knife worked quickly, sending cut after cut into Luke's skin, making him look less recognisable by the minute. Despite the torture that Luke was going through, he still wouldn't give in.

"WE TRUSTED YOU!" he screamed over the pain that burnt his body, "YOU HEARTLESS MONSTER!"

"DO IT! TALK TO THEM IN SNAKE LANGUAGE!" Lisa roared over Luke's piercing screams.

Luke fixed Lisa with a defiant glare as he opened his mouth and spat at her. Lisa cursed many unladylike words as blood ran like rain down her face. Snarling under her breath, she flung his cap aside and picked up Luke by the scruff of his hair, so that his ankles dangled helplessly in mid-air.

"_You've asked for this one!"_ Lisa snarled before she dug her knife into his scalp, separating parts of his skin until it was red raw and flooded with blood.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH!"

Luke screamed even louder and Lisa had to clutch her ears to block the terrifying noise from her ear drums. She shoved Luke back onto the floor, using her knife to cut a length of material from her lab coat. She gripped Luke's shoulder tightly and quickly wrapped the white material over Luke's mouth so that his agonizing screams of pain were muffled and hardly audible. She tied it securely before stabbing the boy in the forearm with her knife, watching as blood trickled in plentiful streams down his scratched back. Tears mixed with his own blood streamed down Luke's face as Lisa released her grip on him, fixing him with a malicious gaze.

"I think that's appropriate...for starters," she added evilly as Luke hastily attempted to shuffle away.

He had already taken as much pain as she could give him. Any more pain would cause him to pass out. The boy was tougher than he looked. This would never work. If this form of torture wasn't working, then…

"It seems that this little dose of torture isn't convincing you," she said coldly as Luke glared at her through his tears, "I bet you're just _praying_ that your friends come and rescue you soon! Let's see if they've solved that puzzle yet, shall we?"

Lisa pulled a remote from her belt and pressed it firmly. A low voice responded with: '_Lock deactivated. __Puzzle solved' _before Lisa placed her hand to her chin firmly, an evil smirk on her face.

"I remember the look on your face when I pulled out my knife and you begged me not to hurt them," she started as Luke breathed a sigh of relief, "What if I attempted to harm them again? Why not get them to come to you? Don't think that I didn't notice you drop that note on the floor. Hmm… if Hershel Layton thought that his dear '_apprentice'_ was dying then surely he would come to his aid in the blink of an eye…hurting you is like hurting Layton…the perfect form of revenge…"

Lisa trailed off as Luke's eyes widened in fear before they narrowed again with anger. She sniggered cruelly as Luke tried to argue back, finding that the gag reduced everything he said to something barely audible and understandable.

"Time to take it up a level," she sneered, drawing out her knife again.

Luke closed his eyes as she raised it threateningly above his leg, not wanting to witness the nightmare that Lisa would unleash upon him next.

The first thing he felt was the warm, scarlet fountain flowing steadily down his leg, clothing it in a thin scarlet gown as Luke squeezed his eyes shut even tighter. Lisa sniggered as she carved the knife into his leg, cutting in zigzag motions until a cut the exact shape of a lightning bolt was visible running all the way down his leg. The pain was unbearable. Luke couldn't tolerate this any longer. The cut bit deeper and deeper into his limb, raking away at his flesh until only a bright, raw patch was visible under where several layers of skin had been. It felt deep-and agonising. Luke opened his eyes, wishing that he hadn't. Lisa laughed mercilessly and twisted the knife around the wound, making Luke feel like he was being scorched alive and every layer of his skin and muscle tissue was melting away into large pools of blood and fiery acid.

"MMMMPPPPHHHH!" Luke screamed through the material clinging to his mouth, being barely audible compared to Lisa's screams of insanity.

The tears erupted like volcanoes and ran swiftly down his cheeks, his heart and mind aching with pain-both physical and emotional.

'_Where are you, Professor?'_ Luke thought as his eyelids slid down, '_Please come and rescue me from this monster…please be alive…please be safe…please…please…please…'_

_There's episode 14! I'm sorry to everyone who didn't like this episode. I wanted to describe it in more detail as many of you were asking me what it was like for him. Sorry about the length too! Please say if you didn't enjoy it! I bet this has made you hate Lisa even more! Lol! Next episode is coming up now. Enjoy! :) :) :) :) :)_


	25. Bonus episodes 15 and 16

**Episode 15: The imposter**

**How did Descole find terrorising the museum, 'petrifying' people and…playing host to his hostages? Written in Descole's POV :) :) :) (Note: This episode is also quite long) (Another one for you, Liv!)**

"At last! I have finished my little project!"

The scientist grinned evilly triumphantly from ear to ear, taking a couple of paces back to admire his work. This had to be the most realistic thing he had created in his entire life, other than his perfect disguises and masks. Descole rubbed his hands together proudly as he stared at his creation; it had only taken him a week, since he'd been working down here from dusk till dawn, but in his opinion it was perfect-exactly what he needed for his purposes. His latest invention was large robot, although it was nothing compared to the scale of his other robots that he'd made several years ago, like the Detragon, Detra-Giant and the 'spectre'. This one was slightly taller than a human, with a special skin that covered it, clothing it in a variety of green shades. The texture was slimy and in some areas it felt quite sharp too. Nails protruded out of its large, clawed hands, under which a special glove was smeared in an unknown chemical, which the man had discovered several weeks ago. Its eyes blazed like beacons (which was understandable due to the light bulbs Descole had inserted into it) and slimy robot snakes that resembled the real thing in every way slithered over its head, making up for its lack of hair.

"Amazing…truly amazing…" Descole stammered, mesmerised by the work of his artistic hand and his intelligence.

He pressed several buttons on the remote in his hand simultaneously, causing the robot to person a variety of movements: opening its eyes, hissing wildly and walking towards the wall opposite him. Descole chuckled and picked up a strange device lying behind him on the table.

"Watch out, Hopkins! If you refuse me the artefact then your museum shall pay!"

Evil laughter filled the room, followed by several hissing noises from the device he held in his hand. Descole peered at his watch, sighing in agitation.

"I suppose that I'd better see to my guest...but I shan't need him much longer…"

With a swish of his lab coat, he waltzed out of the laboratory and closed the door, remembering to insert the puzzle lock on the door in case anyone came snooping where they shouldn't do. There was a precaution to keep intruders at bay- an incorrect puzzle resulted in an electric shock.

"_That_ will send them off in a hurry!" he said grimly as he quickly pulled on his flesh mask and climbed out.

He scrambled out of the passageway, slamming down the trap door and retreating in the opposite direction before anyone could see. The museum was pretty empty at the moment, apart from a few staff members and a couple of random visitors.

"This place is _popular?"_ he muttered as he ran down the corridors, "It shouldn't be too long before I—"

CRASH!

"OW!" shrieked a loud voice, "Watch where you're going next—Oh! It's you, Brundan!"

Descole quickly leapt to his feet as the woman forced herself up.

'_Oh great!'_ he thought as he caught a glimpse of who he'd crashed into, '_She's so annoying and…I want to puke on the spot whenever she talks like that! Think! What would that soft hearted fool do?'_

"I…I'm terribly sorry, Marley!" he said quickly as he sprinted away, "I have to get somewhere urgently…Have a nice day!"

Marie rubbed her head, barely catching the glimpse of him running in the opposite direction. His behaviour puzzled her.

"It's _Marie_!" she called after him, "Brundan is acting so strangely at the moment…Hmm…"

She couldn't think of any explanation at present and it wasn't her job to worry. Simply shrugging her shoulders, she turned on her heel and returned to her work desk.

'_Boys will be boys'_ she thought to herself as she slumped down in her seat and shook her head.

* * *

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Descole smirked as he unlocked the storeroom door to find the old fool exactly where he'd left him.

The man simply looked up at him, swallowing hard as he blinked rapidly. Descole grinned evilly, gracefully approaching him before he removed the ropes binding the man's wrists and threw them aside. He immediately rubbed his wrists and looked up at his captor. Descole laughed and thrust a sandwich at him. His hostage shakily removed the wrapper, eyeing it carefully as if it contained some poisonous substance.

"Eat, Brundan," Descole purred, pulling out a chair and sitting down on it, "It isn't good to starve."

Brundan continued examining it but failed to find anything suspicious about it. Sighing, he took several small bites out of it, chewing slowly as he savoured the flavour. It wasn't the most appetising meal in the world but it was better than nothing and at least it was edible. He hadn't expected anything at all- he had gotten used to the feeling after spending five days cooped up in the same small room. The scientist observed the man as he devoured his meal, supressing a cruel grin.

"Th…thanks," Brundan said weakly as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve, "Is…is anyone suspicious yet?"

Descole responded with a smirk as he reapplied the ropes around Brundan's wrists, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Unfortunately for you, no one has noticed yet," he answered as he walked towards the door, before waving a finger threateningly at Brundan, "Oh and if you dare attempt what you attempted a few days ago, well…I don't really need to continue…"

Brundan gulped and nodded obediently. That wasn't pretty; He had tried to call for help and he'd never seen Descole so angry in his life before. He even thought that he was going to kill him.

"Y…yes," he said quietly as Descole locked the door, leaving the light on this time, which comforted the man mightily.

"What a soft hearted fool," Descole muttered to himself as the lock clicked, "No resistance whatsoever. On the plus side, it is good for him, I suppose...as long as he keeps quiet and stays where he is…no harm will come to him…"

Descole applied his new lock to the door leading to the store-room, before he made his way down the stairs, smiling with satisfaction. This was going better than he'd planned. Perhaps, in a few days' time, he could get what he wanted and leave the pitiful place alone…and this time there was no one to stop him…

"Brundan Marsden!" panted a high pitched voice as a tall man came running towards him, sweat dripping from his brow.

Descole scowled and spun on his heel, replacing his frown of agitation with a bland smile.

"Yes, Matthew?" he asked politely, wanting to vomit at how sweet he sounded.

Matthew licked his lips, hesitant for a few moments before he finally mustered up enough courage to spill the news.

"M…my unc—I…err…mean _Mr Hopkins_, would like to see you in his office straight away!" he exclaimed as Descole scowled once again.

'_This can't be good…'_ he thought to himself as he tried to keep a straight face.

"Of course! I shall go immediately," he answered as he instantly headed for the man's office, cursing repeatedly under his breath and expecting the worst from his 'boss'…

* * *

"WHAT?!" he roared as scarlet flooded his cheeks.

"YOU HEARD WHAT I SAID,_ BRUNDAN MARSDEN_!" Mr Hopkins yelled back, gritting his teeth in anger, "YOU'RE FIRED! IT SEEMS CLEAR TO ME AND SEVERAL OF THE OTHER STAFF MEMBERS THAT YOU ARE PLOTTING SOMETHING-AND IT IS TO DO WITH THAT!"

He pointed to the stone head locked safely in the cabinet-the thing Descole was after. He growled in frustration and glared daggers at the old man.

"YOUR PROOF?!"

"YOU WERE ASKING MANY QUESTIONS YESTERDAY-THE MAJORITY OF WHICH WERE SUSPICIOUS AND ONES THAT NOT EVEN I WOULD DARE TO ASK! ALSO, IN YOUR STUDY, I FOUND PAPERS ALL ABOUT THE ARTEFACT COVERING YOUR DESK AND INFORMATION ABOUT WHERE THE HEAD IS KEPT _AND_ WHEN IT IS GUARDED AND BY WHOM! IF _THAT_ ISN'T SUSPICIOUS THEN I DON'T KNOW _WHAT _IS!"

'_Curse you!'_ Descole thought to himself; how could he have been so careless to leave his work in full eye view? He may as well have mounted it on a plaque amongst the other museum exhibits.

"YOU'VE BEEN SNOOPING THROUGH _MY _OFFICE?!"

"I WAS SNOOPING THROUGH WHAT _WAS_ YOUR OFFICE, BRUNDAN! IF I CAN'T TRUST YOU TO HELP ME, THEN I CAN'T TRUST YOU TO _EVER_ SET FOOT IN THIS MUSEUM AGAIN!"

"YOU OLD GIT!" Descole snarled as Mr Hopkins shoved him towards the door, "YOU EVIL, SELFISH—"

Mr Hopkins roared over Descole's non-gentlemanly words as he flung the door aside, oblivious to the squeal coming from behind it. Descole continued swearing as the group outside stood gawping at him. A mother shoved her hands over her son's ears whilst the others just stood glued to the spot. The high pitched voice sounded again as Descole spun on his heel, snarling as he caught sight of its owner. She was a typical lady, tall, beautiful and dressed in a pink dress and bows that made Descole want to throw up. He was too angry and the last thing he felt like doing was apologising.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING OUTSIDE THAT DOOR?!" he bellowed loudly, "GET OUTTA MY WAY,GIRLY!"

The girl's face scrunched up at his words and the others just glared at him. A tall man wearing a top hat looked as if he was seething-he as obviously related to her. Descole averted his gaze and stormed away as Mr Hopkins flew after him, his face red with rage.

"GET OUT OF THIS MUSEUM NOW! NEVER COME BACK! STOP ABUSING THE VISITORS OR I SWEAR I SHALL CALL SECURITY! YOU'RE FIRED! _THAT HEAD IS THE PROPERTY OF THE MUSEUM_ AND _YOU'RE_ NOT GOING TO HAVE IT! NOW LEAVE AT ONCE!"

Descole snarled and flexed his arms.

"I'll get my revenge on you, Mr Hopkins! Then you'll be sorry!" he screeched, his throat being too dry to shout every repulsive word in the Universe to him.

He stomped into the reception area and flung the exit door open as it closed with a slam.

Descole gritted his teeth and growled, his breathing becoming irregular and his face glowing.

"HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID?!" he roared, finding his voice again, "NOW I'VE LOST MY JOB _AND_ IF I EVER GO BACK IN THERE, THE SECURITY WILL BE ALERTED—"

He paused instantly, another thought running through his mind. Descole scrunched up his face and growled even louder. That group outside? Why did the top hatted bloke seem so…familiar?

"Layton," he muttered flatly, clenching his fists, "Great! That's the last thing I need! Mr 'I'm-the-greatest-Professor-in–the-Universe' coming to investigate! Who could've summoned him?"

He got the answer in an instant.

"Of course. Typical Triton brat to the rescue again. Why didn't I think of that sooner?!"

At first he'd been eager to lure Layton to America-he'd even attempted to kidnap Luke to use as bait, but the task proved more difficult than it looked and he'd even required an injury from it, so it was no surprise that he gave up on that plan. Instead, all he had focused on at the present time was getting the head…but with Layton here, that was even harder.

"He even brought that feisty assistant of his_ and _the brat's parents. As for that 'lady' that looked like a doll…Layton seemed quite protective of her…Is he adopting ladies now?! That other boy was Clive. Maybe I could manipulate him…I know about his past…but he's obviously changed…"

He threw back his head and shrieked loudly to no one in particular.

"Layton…You just keep coming back! You won't ruin my plans this time; you foiled my scheme for the spectre, over powered my Detra-Giant and saw through my disguise when trying to locate the Azran…I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

Suddenly, all thought of getting the head vanished and was replaced with a craving for revenge against the man he despised the most. His mind flashed back to his secret weapon that he'd been keeping in his secret laboratory and he grinned nastily.

"I still have my weapon," he said to himself softly as he began pacing, "I think that the time has come to use it...One look at the thing should terrify that old fool and the rest of the staff…and what I want shall be rightfully mine…_and_ what better way to avenge Layton than by taking the people dearest to him?"

He paused as he mulled over the thought-this was perfect. It hit two birds with one stone: revenge _and_ gain…that was what Jean Descole fought for. He cackled loudly and crept around the building.

"Of course, I have a lot of preparations to make in such little time," he muttered to himself as he forced the door open.

He ran through the list of things in his head that were vital to prepare: Set the lights when that stupid technician had his back turned so that they turned off at the exact moment he desired. Get the robot Gorgon ready and in position for when the lights went out. Get the first people in sight to make Hopkins believe that the myth was true. Make sure no vital clues were left behind so that Layton didn't suspect him before he'd even started. Make a mental note of who to 'petrify', so that Layton extremely suffered: Triton? Definitely, if he could manage it, but it wouldn't be easy. Triton stuck to his beloved 'Professah' like glue and luring him away from Layton would prove difficult. Layton loved his 'apprentice' dearly and would probably never forgive himself if he let any harm come to 'his boy' (Descole wanted to vomit whenever he heard Layton say that line). Who next-the tall woman in the lemon suit and karate skills that could knock the backside of a concrete elephant? Well, as much as Descole hated to admit it, he stood as much chance of 'petrifying' her as he did of making a marriage proposal to Layton. Triton's parents? Possibly-especially Mrs Triton. He had kidnapped her previously after all and she had proved an easy target. As for the doll girl? She didn't look like she could defend herself to save her life. Dove? If he found some use for him. Other than that, there was no one else he could think of who was particularly close to Layton.

The man cackled as he imagined the state Layton would be in by the end of the mystery-with his assistants 'petrified'-and of course some of the museum staff too, if they got too close. Mr Hopkins was still first on his list though.

"Watch out, Layton!" he whispered darkly as he slunk into the museum, "You are about to face your most 'Laytonesque' case yet!"

* * *

"Three, two, one…" Descole whispered under his breath as the lights above him flickered like dying embers and died out completely.

The whole museum was plunged into an abyss of darkness-perfect for his purposes. The lights were out, everyone was running around confused and he could finally make his move, his first step to bringing terror into the heart of the museum. He looked around him; his robot was in place, it was dark and no one anticipated his move…he was as deadly as a snake in the grass (although Descole himself hated snakes after a horrific encounter with one that given him a bite he'd never forget) The Animal Exhibit was the best place to start-it was almost deserted. Many of the visitors obviously found this exhibit the least interesting and Descole wasn't surprised, to be entirely honest. Being guided by the dim light of his torch, he shone it into around the exhibit. There were three people left: a young woman with a kind face, a small child crawling on the floor and a large brawny security guard, who currently had his gun trained on the darkest shadow in the room.

"Perfect…" Descole muttered with an evil grin as he flicked a button on the remote control so that the robot in front of him slowly advanced towards the group with its eyes firmly closed.

Upon hearing the movement the security guard spun on his heel, squinting into the darkness as the young woman pulled her child closer towards her. Descole hit a button so that a snarl erupted from its mouth as the mother backed away in fright, her child clinging to her heels.

"I'm warning you! Stay back or I will fire! STAY BACK I SAY! THAT'S AN ORDER!"

The security guard pointing his gun directly at the creature's heart, but it slowly continued advancing.

"_I think not, foolisssh mortal_…" Descole said into the device, which instantly changed his voice to that of a hissing snake.

The young lady gasped.

"It can't be!"

Resisting the temptation to let out an evil laugh, Descole pressed the desired button as the creature slowly began to open its eyes. The woman threw her hands in front of her face, waiting, terrified, for the petrification to take place. Without wasting another second whilst they were distracted by the light that signalled their deaths, Descole moved the robot towards them and made it press its hands on their bare skin. The man let out an agonised strangled scream as the woman let out an ear-splitting screech. The boy howled loudly as he felt his limbs harden and the woman simply stood frozen to the spot, her face carved into a final scream as a warning to all who crossed this creature's path.

An eerie silence filled the air and the darkness only made it more terrifying. Descole counted under his breath as she lights flickered back into life. Satisfied that it was safe, he crept out from his hiding place and admired the robot's work. They truly resembled stone statues in every way. Anyone who crossed this path would be terrified and fear of this strange creature would spread like a wildfire. Of course, Descole knew that the effect was only momentarily. They wouldn't die from it but his victims would suffer several side effects from it afterwards. He looked at his watch. At least one hour before they turned back. He'd have to quickly disguise himself again, wait for Layton to play detective and locate the statues and then get them to the store-room before they returned to normal. The scientist took one final look at the three stone figures, feeling the slightly guilty about whom he had claimed, but thought for vengeance drove that away instantly.

"This is just a starter, Layton…and the main course shall be…_delicious_…"

* * *

SLAM!

The door was almost wrenched off of its hinges as Descole stormed through it, cursing under his breath. He had been _tantalisingly_ close to achieving his prize-and he had let it slip right out of his fingers. He'd locked the woman, boy and the security guard in with Brundan and the old pensioner he had just petrified. He had locked the doors to add to the staff members' fear that escape was impossible and he'd scared Layton out of his wits (seriously, the look on his face when Descole had hacked into the security system and had the Gorgon delivering its message of doom was priceless)! After Layton, Triton, Altava, Mr Triton and that random snake lover had ran to investigate the next 'petrification', Descole had snuck into Hopkins's office, where the stone head was currently being kept. Brenda, Clive, Hopkins and Matthew were in there, as well as that doll girl (whom Descole later learnt was called Flora). It appeared that they had made a plan to escape and had left a hidden message for the professor, but he had been unable to stop them escaping his clutches. Now they had the head in their possession and it would take an awful lot of effort to steal it from them. On the plus side however, he had 'petrified' Hopkins after he 'nobly' sacrificed his life to the Gorgon. His scrawny nephew tried to assist also, but he didn't even last a couple of seconds before he gave up and gazed into its eyes. The museum would be at such a loss without their beloved boss…

Descole shook his head gruffly and tried to focus on the matter in hand. He was determined not to lose sight of the two adults in front of him. It was time to take it up a level and the professor would soon be feeling the full impact of Descole's wrath. Layton had suggested that they split up: Mr and Mrs Triton together, Clive and the doll girl (Descole enjoyed calling her that) and Layton, Triton, Altava and the snake lover. His mind had been whirring for several moments as images of her face kept flashing in his mind. Why did that woman look so…familiar…could it be...

"No," Descole said flatly, "It can't be her. I'm overlooking things."

The two adults in front of him began talking in hushed whispers and straining their ears to catch something. Descole paused in his tracks, watching them intently. He had been following Triton's parents for several minutes now, but it seemed that they were not the people to follow. Brendafiddled with the lock for several moments before muttering something to Clark and scribbling in her book. Descole's eyes widened; they'd obviously realised that something important was behind that door and the last thing that he needed now was to make people suspicious. He watched as the two of them set off in opposite directions, before running through a variety of plans in his mind.

"He seemed to suspect something more than her," he mumbled quietly, "Time to set the lights and get the Gorgon awake, I think…"

* * *

His footsteps echoed as he strode through the corridor, constantly worrying about his wife and his son as he progressed further down. There had to be some explanation to these strange events…something was behind that door…something that could maybe serve as a vital clue to solving the mystery.

"I think I'll go back and check the door again before—"

The corridor was instantly plunged into darkness, freezing Clark to the spot. Hissing filled the air as the Gorgon slinked out of the darkness, its arms extended outwards. Mr Triton immediately brought his eyelids down as a mocking laughter sounded.

"_That'sss what you think!" _Descole hissed into the device as the Gorgon began to open its eyes, "_The temptation isss too great. Give in to the power of the Gorgon and be ssspared of your sssuffering…"_

"NEVER!" Clark yelled as he fought a valiant battle to keep his eyes closed, "LEAVE THIS MUSEUM ALONE!"

"_Sssuch a pity about your sssweet wife and your ssson…how will they cope without their sssweet Triton?"_

"DON'T SAY A WORD ABOUT THEM!" Clark yelled even louder, gritting his teeth as his will weakened.

"_Nearly there…jussst a bit more…"_

The Gorgon placed its hand on Clark's cheek as his eyes slowly opened. In that one second he knew all was lost.

"Please take care of them, Hershel," he whispered as a tear fell down his cheek, "I pray that you solve this mystery once and for all—"

The scream escaped from his mouth as the scientist watched the same process repeat itself.

"One down," he laughed evilly, "Oh, how I wonder how Triton will react when he sees—"

"CLARK!"

"Great, not her too," snarled Descole as he ran in the direction of the woman's terrified voice.

Brenda ran down the corridor swiftly, panting as she skidded to a halt at the end of it. A familiar hissing noise turned her heart to stone, but she quickly closed her eyes and shoved the Gorgon aside. Descole growled and glared after Brenda.

"I'll get her yet," he vowed as he hurried back down the corridor, "Let us first see how the gentleman reacts."

His previous question was answered; Luke flew down the corridor, with the professor, Altava and the snake lover close at his heels. The scientist hid himself in the corner, sneering as he watched the boy screaming at the foot of his father's statue, being slapped across the cheek by Altava to prove that he wasn't dreaming as he sobbed hysterically. Layton himself looked horror-struck and Descole could see the guilt and sadness imprinted on his face.

"This would easily make a theatrical show!" he sniggered as Brenda threw her arms around Luke and the two sobbed for several minutes, safe, for now, in each-others' arms.

The snake woman then spoke, suggesting that they make refugee in one of the offices until morning came. Descole watched them leave, still smiling cruelly.

"That's it, Layton," he said with a snigger, "Everything is going as is to plan…"

* * *

"HOW COULD THEY HAVE DISCOVERED IT?!" The scientist roared as he sprinted down the tunnel.

It appeared that Layton had somehow managed to find the secret passageway that he had been using-and judging by the footsteps that were clear and fresh in the ground, they had located the lab which he had been using. How could he have let that happen?! All of his hard work was about to come crashing down because Layton had been sticking his nose where it didn't belong-not if Jean Descole could help it. Luckily, he had left both of his robots (he had one real one and one prototype) in the laboratory, so he didn't have to bother about dragging them with him.

"NOW IT'S OFFICIAL!" he bellowed as he skidded to a halt outside of the door, "If Layton finds those clues then MY PLAN COMES CRASHING DOWN!"

The door creaked as he opened it, but thankfully the group was too busy mixing some chemicals together to notice his arrival. Descole slammed his head against his hand as he sprinted into one of the corners. How on EARTH had they discovered the recipe required to make the 'petrification chemical'?! Why were the light bulbs hanging out of their sockets in one of his Gorgon robots?

"He knows…" Descole whispered as he groped around for the switch, "I may have an advantage though…"

Layton's appearance had dramatically changed from a confident gentleman to an old weak professor-it was hardly surprising, since he presumed his daughter to be dead. Descole's eyes found the satchel across Clive's body and his eyes lit up.

"You won't escape this time, Dove!" he cackled quietly as he plunged the room into darkness.

There was a sudden commotion as the group groped around in the darkness and the robot Gorgon found the stirring figure of Clive. The boy instantly reacted and tried to pull away, but the robot had a strong hold on him as it hissed threats loudly into his ear. The lights suddenly flicked back on as Emmy stood with her hand firmly pressed against the light switch.

"_Drat!_" he hissed as Layton roused the others to run.

Descole snarled and pressed several buttons, so that the Gorgon took multiple swipes at Clive's satchel, which only succeeded in bathing the boy's arm in a pool of blood as its talon sunk deep into his arm. Clive screamed and the group looked on helplessly as the Gorgon aimed once more at the satchel.

"It's mine!" Descole whispered triumphantly.

SLAM!

"GET AWAY FROM HIM, YOU MONSTER!"

Descole peered, shocked, at his robot. It didn't break it, but a dent appeared in its body as the Triton brat used the distraction to pull Clive to safety. The man slammed his fist on several buttons simultaneously, so that the Gorgon caught Luke across the heel. The boy screamed in terror, trying to run back to the professor and the others as the robot dragged him into further trouble.

"You'll be with your father soon!" Descole laughed as he made the Gorgon open its eyes and made its hand move towards the boy's face.

"LUKE!" yelled Emmy as she leapt at the Gorgon.

A bright flash filled the room once again, but no scream followed. Descole brought his head up a fraction of an inch to see who he had petrified: it was the Altava woman. Layton, however, appeared emotionless. That was strange…

"He knows...for sure," Descole gulped.

His assistants were sobbing at her feet and shouting her name loudly. The professor helped his assistants out of the door, bowing his head as he bid farewell to the Altava woman. The snake lover was trying very hard to control herself and Descole's ears finally caught her name as Layton called after her-Lisa…

The man froze in his tracks, his face suddenly pale. The one name that made his heart ache. The one name that brought a tear to his eye and melted the ice in his heart. The one name that brought back dreadful agonising memories…

"_She's not important!_" Descole growled under his breath as the look on Layton's face flashed in front of his face.

It was the one he made whenever he had solved a puzzle…

Descole ran up to Emmy's statue and studied her face closely. This stone colour was much lighter than the previous statues and the statue appeared to be moving slightly, but being trapped in a stone chrysalis, it wasn't possible to move more than an inch.

"It's wearing off!" he snarled as he picked up the statue and made his way down the tunnel, "It won't be long before Layton solves the case though…"

* * *

"What's the matter? It's not like _you_ to be acting all worried!" growled Arnold as he slammed his fists against the wall.

"_Shut it," _Descole snarled menacingly as he paced back and forth in the centre of the room.

Emmy was slumped against the wall, free from the 'petrification'. Her face was a ghastly pale and her wrists and ankles were bound in a similar fashion to the other members of the room. Flora was writhing against her bonds, trying to comfort Emmy and peering at Descole with frightened eyes. So _this_ was the professor's arch enemy before Don Paolo! The way he was acting right now made Don Paolo look more like a sugar plum fairy.

"Why is the mean man angry, Mummy?" piped up the high pitched voice of the little boy from the corner of the room.

Descole spun on his heel, gritting his teeth at the boy as he retreated even further against the wall.

"Leave him alone! Please! Leave Billy alone!" begged his mother, gazing up at the man with pleading eyes.

"That will be for you to decide," the man reminded her coldly as she immediately closed her mouth.

"Oh, I know what's wrong with him," interrupted Clark in a mocking tone without the slightest trace of fear, "He only wears that look when he's scared of being found out! It seems Hershel has once again seen through your stupid disguise! Which is _hardly _surprising-considering he's seen through your disguise about a million times!"

"I SAID 'SHUT IT'!" roared Descole as he glared into the defiant eyes of Clark.

_Seriously, this man seems more frustrating than Layton!_

Descole could definitely see where the Triton brat had inherited his irritating loud voice from.

"Looks like 'Dessy' is _finally_ losing his temper!"

"IF YOU'RE TRYING TO GET A SWORD AGAINST YOUR THROAT, TRITON, THEN YOU'RE _CERTAINLY _SUCCEEDING!"

Clark didn't react, not being the slightest bit terrified. If anything, he felt triumphant and he had difficulty hiding the smirk on his face at seeing Descole lose his temper. He sat up a little straighter, smiling mischievously.

"If he insists on keeping us all hostage, then I'm at least going to cause as much disruption for him as possible!" he muttered with a smirk under his breath.

Understandably, this did not make Descole feel any better.

"Leave Mr Triton alone!" Flora squealed when she saw Descole reach for his sword, "Please!"

"Yeah, it would only result in more jail time!" piped up Matthew, who was pleased that someone was finally standing up to this creep.

"Wouldn't want that at all!" added Brundan as he gritted his teeth.

"Where did you get your sword from, Mister?" asked Billy, his eyes lighting up.

"That is very dangerous, Billy. You could cut yourself-and Mommy doesn't want that at all!"

Descole wanted to bury his head in his hands. Being host was a lot harder than it looked.

"Why don't I just gag them all to shut them up?!" Descole muttered to himself.

This simple gesture brought on another chorus of voices.

"What sort of 'evil villain' talks to themselves?!" Clark laughed loudly as he tried to stamp his feet to show his approval.

"If I _ever _get out of this bind, _I will rip your guts out_!" Mr Warrington growled in a deep tone, flexing his muscles continuously as if expecting the ropes to immediately snap because of his strength.

"I'd _love_ to see you try!" Descole sneered, "If you weren't _'tied up'_ at the moment!"

"When Professor Layton finds you," Mr Hopkins began in a tone that was meant to be threatening, "he'll make you pay…"

"Yeah! He certainly will!" chirruped Brundan and Matthew simultaneously.

"He will kick your backside, you monster!" joined in Flora, who for the first time in her life looked furious, "Watch out!"

Clark looked at Flora in surprise-she had never spoken like this.

"Flora, a lady shouldn't use words like that," he began with a light smile, "What Hershel think if he were to hear you?"

"He'd be proud that I'm standing up for myself!" Flora retorted.

"Who'd be proud?" Emmy mumbled, stirring slightly as her vision came into focus.

Descole grinned.

"So you've finally decided to join us, _Altava_."

It took only a second for Emmy to work out who had spoken.

"Not you again!" she moaned weakly, "I had enough of seeing your ugly mug three years ago!"

She quickly turned her head around, taking in her surroundings with shock.

"Huh?" she said in a hoarse voice, "Flora! Mr Triton! Mr Hopkins! You're all alive…"

"Last time we checked we were," said Brundan weakly as Descole tapped his foot impatiently.

"Brundan?" she asked curiously as the answer hit her, "Oh, of course. How couldn't I have guessed?! Descole was disguised as Brundan all along. What I want to know though, is _where the hell are we?!_"

"Store-room," explained Descole, "Recovering from the 'petrification', Altava? I must say, I was touched to tears when you 'nobly' sacrificed your life for that pathetic brat!"

Clark gave Emmy a grateful smile of thanks.

"I can barely feel my limbs," Emmy muttered as she wriggled around.

A rough material around her wrists made her finally acknowledge that she was bound, just like the others.

"Aw, great!" Emmy groaned under her breath, "How _embarrassing!"_

"Don't worry, Emmy, I'm used to it all the while," Flora answered as her eyelids dropped a little.

"'Number one assistants' _don't_ allow themselves to be kidnapped by a crazy weirdo who has a serious wardrobe problem! _Nyyah! _If I can just-_Nyyah!-_get out of these-_Nyyah!_-things-_NYYAH!_"

She finally gave up, exhausted, as Descole sneered at her feeble efforts.

"I'll give you one positive comment, _Descole_," she said with a defiant glare, "You do know how to tie a good knot!"

"Years of practise," he said simply.

"Well it doesn't matter: The professor, Luke, Clive, Brenda and Lisa will expose you soon!"

The sound of her name again stabbed at Descole like a cruel knife. Emmy immediately held her tongue, concerned by the look of pain on Descole's face. Was it because he'd finally met his match?

"That's what you all think!" he argued back as he pulled out the control, "In fact, at Layton's revelation, the biggest petrification will happen before he can even point his finger. I still _may_ stand a chance!"

"I seriously doubt it," Brundan replied, "I learnt from Flora here that already the professor suspects you-because of your change of attitude!"

"I can't believe I fell for his disguise!" Mr Hopkins exclaimed as he glanced apologetically at Brundan, "I'm very sorry I suspected you."

"Well…if you really _are_ scared that the professor will identify you, why aren't you getting your backside out of here and to the place where the professor will 'reveal all'?!" asked Arnold bravely.

Clark nodded in agreement.

"Yes, you wouldn't want to keep Hershel waiting any longer, would you?"

"Aren't you just waiting your time with us?" Emmy and Flora said simultaneously.

Descole sighed-_anything_ to get a moments' peace and quiet!

"Fine!" he snarled as he pulled on his mask and headed towards the door, "Oh and I shouldn't get your hopes _too_ high if I were you! The store-room entrance has a padlock that you need the key to-a key that only _I _possess!"

"He'll get it easily!" cheered Mr Warrington.

"If _any _of you think of making the slightest noise—"

"We know," muttered Brundan flatly, "'I don't even need to describe what will—"

A blur of silver flew across the room, resulting in a cry of pain from Brundan as the knife Descole had thrown made a deep gnash in his cheek. The room instantly fell silent.

"_See that as a warning…"_ the man whispered darkly, "_Be thankful you're all still alive. Remember: there is nothing to stop me running you all through-particularly you three,"_ he added, glaring at Clark, Flora and Emmy, "_Just like I'll run through the others!"_

His words had the desired effect; Flora shuffled even closer towards the wall and tried to hide her fear and the tears that were forming in her eyes. Clark's eyes widened and he immediately fell silent. Emmy gasped and turned even whiter. There was a horrifying edge to his voice that showed he certainly wasn't bluffing.

"Wise move," he muttered coldly before he slammed the door shut behind him and turned the key in the lock so viciously it sounded like it would snap.

Silence fell upon the room for several moments, with no one daring to speak.

"I…I just hope that Professor Layton's okay," said Mr Hopkins wearily.

They still felt rather tired and nauseous from the chemical Descole had used to 'petrify' them.

"I guess that we just wait patiently for him to come crashing through the door?" Matthew asked weakly.

"Yes," answered Clark, "Hershel's a true gentleman-and a gentleman never ignores friends in need."

Flora sobbed slightly as Emmy tried her hardest to comfort her.

"I miss the professor!" she cried as she buried her head in her clothing.

"Me too, Flora," answered Emmy as she tried to wriggle closer to the girl to comfort her, "Me too…"

Flinging the door open violently, Descole stalked across the corridors, following the movements of the other staff members. He was going to be exposed in the back room of the museum, as he took it.

"If I can get there first then I can hide the robot and go along with the others!" he muttered to himself as he took the shortcut to it through a different door, "I suppose I truly may have met my match."

He clutched his head; it was still ringing with the jeers from his hostages. One thought flashed through his mind as he slowly opened the door: Being a typical bad guy who wanted to take over the world was the easiest task in existence…compared to playing host to his hostages…

_And…that's finished! Sorry for the length but I just had too many events that had to be mentioned. Can you seriously imagine Descole losing his temper with his hostages? Lol! Final episode is coming up! Then…that shall be the last from the 'Mystery of Stone'… :) :) :)_

**Episode 16: A gentleman never lies…**

**Now that Luke is finally recovering, Layton can finally talk to him about his life in America, including the issues of his bullying at school. LaytonxLuke father and son relationship-Requested by Anthea Triton/Connie. Enjoy! :)**

"Luke?"

The boy sprang upwards with a scream, as if someone had just given him a nasty unexpected electric shock. His wide eyes scanned every edge and centimetre of the room as he swivelled his head in every possible direction. A blurry figure ran towards him, his face contorted with worry.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Luke screamed as the figure knelt over him, "LEAVE THEM ALONE! YOU HAVE ME! PLEASE—"

"_Luke_," said the voice in a louder tone as the boy felt two comforting hands give his shoulder a gentle shake, "It's okay. It's okay. You're safe."

Luke cautiously peered over the edge of his blanket, shaking with every move he made. His grip on the blanket loosened when he saw a small pair of kind familiar eyes. His breathing returned to normal and he relaxed a little, but he couldn't stop himself trembling from the sickening sights he had just witnessed.

"P…Professor?" he stuttered hoarsely as he forced himself to sit up straighter.

The professor gave his apprentice a weary smile and locked his warm fingers around the boy's icy hands. He looked incredibly tired, as the two dark rings underneath his eyes indicated. His top hat was still perched on his head, but it looked as if it would fall off at any moment. His hair was also out of place and odd strands poked out here and there, but Layton looked as if he couldn't care less about his appearance. Luke was shocked at the state of his mentor; Luke obviously hadn't looked in the mirror since he first arrived at the hospital if he thought that the professor looked worse than himself. Compared to Luke's appearance, Layton looked like a catwalk model. His smile was immediately replaced with a frown of worry as he peered sadly at the boy.

"What happened?" he asked gently, trying his hardest to keep the worry out of his voice.

Luke blinked back the tears in his eyes a few times before answering the professor. He winced as a pain flew through his leg when he tried to get into a more comfortable position, which caused the professor's frown to deepen in concern. The boy quickly covered it up with a small smile that soon vanished; a gentleman always tried to be brave after all.

"N…n…nightmares…" Luke sniffed as Layton embraced him in a warm comforting hug, "She was…doing the same and…she was making me watch as she…cut Flora's throat and…and…as she stabbed you in the heart and…and—"

"Shh," Layton whispered softly as he patted Luke on the back as if he was five years old, "It was just a nightmare, Luke. It wasn't real…you are safe from her…she'll never dare approach us again…It's okay…"

The professor swallowed as Luke continued to cry and even he couldn't comfort him this time. He had been used to Luke having these horrific nightmares and his first night in hospital was agonising-his screams were so loud that the nurses thought that there was a murderer in the hospital.

"Aren't they giving you something to help you sleep without nightmares?" Layton asked gently as he wiped the boy's tears with the corner of his sleeve.

"Y...yes," Luke replied with a slight cough as he tried to compose himself.

The professor smiled reassuringly at him and rubbed his hands across Luke's cheeks in the attempt to get some warmth into them.

"You feel like you've been in the freezer for a week," the professor said worriedly as he began feeling the boy's forehead, "Have they checked you for a fever?"

"Repeatedly," Luke answered with a yawn, "Every few hours they come and check on me. I just…get cold easily as of late. You're really warm though, Professor, but…Oh my goodness! You look awful!"

"Nowhere near as bad as you, my boy," he said with a sad shake of the head, "I'm just glad that you're improving."

"I will be allowed out soon. Won't I, Professor?" Luke asked with wide eyes, "It's boring being tucked up in bed all day when there are puzzles to be solved!"

"Well, you've almost finished that puzzle book that I gave you last week!" the professor said proudly as he patted Luke's head gently, "I'm so proud of you, my boy."

"Thank you, Professor," he said with a weak smile as he blushed modestly, "How are the others today? Mum? Dad? Flora?"

"They're good at the moment. Your parents are worried to death, as usual. They said that they'll see you in a few days. The others are…looking forward to when you come out. Emmy has taken Flora and Clive out to a restaurant today. She said that you'd probably be screaming curses because you weren't well enough to go with them—"

"Please, Professor! I may like food, but I'm not _that _desperate!" Luke laughed, "I'm just glad that they're having a nice time! It's about time that Flora and Clive got a well-deserved day out!"

"Indeed," the professor said as he cleared his throat and straightened his hat, "You can have some days out when you're better too-before you go back to school of course."

"Y…Yes," Luke answered quickly, swallowing the lump that was forming in his throat, "I hope I…haven't missed too much…"

"I could ask your tutor for any homework, if you're that worried," Layton continued, "You wouldn't want to fall behind your peers-not that I'm worried about it."

_Change the subject! Change the subject!_ Luke thought to himself as sweat began to break out on his brow-it had nothing to do with his 'said-fever'.

"Tell me, my boy: we didn't get much chance to talk when we were reunited. How are you finding school lately?"

_Don't say it! Don't say it!_

"I…I told you in the Layton-Mobile. I'm improving on my maths and…the students are…genuinely friendly…I'm…I'm managing okay…I said that yesterday, didn't I?"

"Do you have many friends at your school?"

"Y…yes…I mean…I have a couple who I…talk to quite often…but…hardly anyone really talks much…"

_Just as I thought, _the professor thought to himself as he closed his eyes and sighed, _why couldn't I see before?_

"Are you getting much homework?"

"A...a little…well…the amount varies for each subject…" Luke stammered with his heart hammering.

"Clark told me that you've been holing yourself up in your room with all of this school work. Why don't you do it downstairs? If you're struggling, you know that you can always ask your father for help."

_Thanks, Dad! _Luke thought to himself as the professor waited for his answer.

"Well…Um…I don't feel distracted in my room," Luke replied, trying not to lie, "I link my room with study too…in a way…"

The professor sat up straighter and looked Luke in the eye seriously.

"Are you being asked to do your homework again, Luke? Brenda said that she saw you doing the exact same piece of homework that you had finished the night before."

_Mum too! Was I _that_ obvious?!_

"Err…w…w…well…I—"

The professor held Luke's hands again tightly and began to rub them again. The boy breathed a sigh of relief as the professor had finally stopped his questioning, but when the professor took the opportunity to lift Luke's sleeves up so that his bare arms were exposed, Luke realised that he couldn't have been more wrong. The questioning had only just begun.

"Where did you get_ these?_" he demanded, thrusting his finger at the bruises that mottled his arms.

The professor didn't seem to know what to make of the bruises; his face portrayed shock, anger and sadness. Luke gulped. There was no way he could hide this from the professor.

"Th...th…that's where Lisa bound my wrists…and where she stabbed me—"

"Luke, I know a rope burn when I see one. These are completely different…"

"She did shove me against the cavern wall, Professor…maybe they're off of that—"

"Yes, those are-what about _those_?" he asked, pointing to a large group of seven dark bruises on his lower arm.

"Th…they're from Lisa too—"

"I know what the bruises that Lisa made look like. These are a darker shade…there is no way that these were made just a few days ago. These look like they've been here for weeks!"

_No!_

"I…fell at home," he stuttered, his body language as good as a confession.

"This one here," Layton continued, gesturing to a deep scratch running down his arm, "this looks as if it has been made with a maths compass! Did you, by any chance, '_accidentally scratch yourself'_ with your compass whilst doing your homework, my boy?"

Luke swallowed hard and tears started to form in the corner of his eyelids-this gave the obvious sign that_ Luke_ hadn't scratched himself.

"N…n…no…I…I...I…I didn't…please, Professor!" Luke pleaded as tears fell down his cheeks.

Layton gripped the boy's shoulders tightly, forcing him to look up into his eyes.

"Luke," said the professor sternly, "a gentleman never lies…I know when something is wrong with my apprentice and obviously, something is wrong now. You wouldn't normally be getting in a state like this. Now tell me: _who has been bullying you at school?"_

_I can't hide this anymore, _he thought, the scratch down his arm sending a sharp pain through his body,_ 'I have to tell him the truth…_

"Th…the…the other students…they…they pick on me because I…get good grades in class…," Luke sniffed sadly, "They…they see me as an…_easy target…_"

Layton placed a hand on Luke's shoulder, concerned by his current state of worry.

"I thought that you'd confess the truth eventually," he said quietly, "How long have you been dealing with this?"

"A…a week after I started school here," the boy answered truthfully, "After they…they saw my talents in class…"

The professor perched himself on the edge of the bed so that his eyes were just centimetres away from his apprentice's.

"I'm just glad that you're being honest, my boy," he said soothingly, "We went through this before, didn't we? If you ever had a problem or needed help with anything-I, as a friend and a mentor, would always be here to help and guide you."

"O…of course," Luke replied, "I'm sorry I didn't tell the truth, Professor. I'm just…so…so scared…they…threatened to come for me if I dared breathe a word of it to anyone…"

"Tell me everything," he demanded in a pressing tone, "I want to hear every single detail—"

"Professor, please—" Luke protested.

"_Everything,_" he interrupted, "please, Luke…"

The boy sighed and closed his eyes. His fists clenched as he tried to collect the memories.

"Every little detail?" he confirmed.

The professor answered with a curt nod of the head. Luke sighed and cleared his throat as the mark down his arm began to burn fiercely…

* * *

"You have all of your books? Everything you need for today?"

"Of…of course, Mum," Luke answered in the cheeriest tone he could muster, "Being Professor Layton's apprentice has taught me how to become organised!"

"That's very relieving to hear!" Brenda laughed as she helped Luke out of car, "You'll have a good day, won't you?"

"Y…yes, Mum," Luke replied as he flung his arms around her neck.

'_If only you knew, Mum!' _the boy thought to himself as he swallowed the lump that had been forming in his throat.

"Hmm? Luke? You're very clingy today-is something wrong?"

_Yes, but I can't tell you, Mum._

"No, no. Nothing at all…I just…miss the professor…"

"You'll see him very soon, Sweetheart," she answered softly, "As for now, you have a busy school day ahead of you! Enjoy yourself! Your father and I shall see you later then!"

Brenda climbed slowly into the car and revved up the engine before starting to drive carefully away.

"Bye, Mum," Luke whispered under his breath as he took shaky hesitant steps towards the school building.

His feet felt like lead but he managed to force them forwards with superhuman effort. Already the building was full of students, who were all chatting to each other excitedly about the weekend, or adjusting their makeup, or gathering their books from their lockers-or even joking about who was going out with who and other inappropriate nonsense. Luke couldn't stand this type of 'gossip' as the other students called it. He'd have given anything to join in with some of the students' conversations but ever since his first few weeks at this new school, he learnt the hard way that new students were treated like stray dogs-to be mocked and jeered at when all they really want is a loving friend or a small amount of kindness. The teenager sighed and shuffled onwards, forcing his way through the thick crowds.

"Seven hours until the end of the day," he muttered to himself as he turned a sharp left at the end of the corridor.

By now his heart was leaping out of his chest and beads of sweat clung to his forehead.

"It won't be so bad. It won't be so bad," Luke repeated to himself a hundred times as he rounded the corner and cautiously made his way to the school store-room.

He had been coming to this place at least once a day for one month. It could now be classed as part of his daily routine. The boy opened the door noiselessly and carefully closed it, making sure that none of the staff had seen. He squinted as the lights blared down on him and a faint scuffling noise could be heard from the darkest corner. Luke froze; he certainly wasn't the first person here, even though he had intended to make it here first. He gulped; they'd make him regret it.

"_Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to show their mug."_

Out of the shadows, a group of five students emerged. It consisted of three boys and two girls, all of whom were much larger than he was. They were in his year group, but anyone could've mistaken them to be in their final year, or to have presumed Luke was in the youngest year group of the school. The other boys had large brown eyes and black hair that reached down to their shoulders but all three of them wore ripped denim trousers and camo shirts. The largest of them, who was closest to Luke, approached him dangerously with his hair sticking up in a spiky pattern of splintered tree trunks.

"_You're late,"_ he hissed menacingly.

"_Yeah, Triton! Care to explain the hold up?"_

Luke stared into their dark eyes, racking his brains for a good enough excuse. He noticed that his top lip was shaking vigorously, so he bit hard on it to try and stop it.

"SPEAK WHEN YOU'RE SPOKEN TO!" the boy roared impatiently.

"Shut your cakehole, Brutus!" hissed the girl standing behind him, "Do you _want_ the teachers to come down here and find that we're picking on 'Mr-Goody-Two-Shoes'?"

Jolie was meant to be Brutus's girlfriend, but Luke would never have dreamt speaking to any lady like Brutus did on many occasions. She had short curly hair that hid the dark look in her face and she always came to school wearing the 'latest fashions' from the most expensive shopping centres. She had been assisting Brutus from the very beginning in their 'fun'. Luke had never seen the other girl before, but the look on her face showed that she was doing this against her own will.

"I know when the teachers are around, Jolie! Keep your freaking hair on!" he snapped before turning back to his victim, "Well?! Where's your excuse? Cat got your tongue?"

"I…I overslept," Luke stammered quickly, hoping that this was convincing enough.

The group shrieked with laughter, but the boy didn't take this as a positive sign. Brutus smirked evilly before turning around slowly.

"Overslept, did ya?!" he jeered, "How on earth could you think that would be convincing enough for an excuse?! Why don't you use your noggin to set an 'a-l-a-r-m' in the morning?!"

The others slapped Brutus on the back in an approving manner. The second boy pushed past Brutus and waved a threatening finger at the teenager.

"None of us are patient. We_ really _don't like being kept waiting! Do we guys?"

A chorus of comments filled the room as a smile creased his face.

"You see what I mean? Well, you do know from one month's experience what happens when we become…_impatient_…don't you, Triton?"

Luke's eyes widened; he knew better than anyone what happened. He gently tapped the black area underneath his leg, which Brutus had inflicted last week after Luke had refused to hand over his dinner money, and went with what his first instinct told him: _Run_.

Not wasting a vital second, the boy spun on his heel and darted for the door. He was quite a fast sprinter, or so his physical education tutor had told him, so he knew that he stood a good chance of getting there before the others did.

SLAM!

Luke fell to the floor, moaning in pain as Jolie slammed into him with a strong force.

_She must be physic! How could she have anticipated my move?!_

"Nice one, Jolie!" cheered Brutus as she smiled adoringly at him.

Luke sprang to his feet but Jolie was waiting for his move and threw him onto the floor again, pinning his arms to the floor with her hands. He writhed and struggling with all of his might, but Jolie was too strong and he was wasting his energy and futile effort.

"Get off of me!" Luke cried frantically as he tried one final attempt at removing her body off of him.

"Zip it and stop struggling, Worm!" she hissed as she pressed even harder on him, "He's all yours, Brutey!"

Brutus grinned maliciously and slowly walked forwards, before bending down next to him and whispering into his ear.

"See? No one can escape us-especially not a pathetic wormy brat like you!" he sneered as he tilted his head to the side as if to examine his prey, "Where shall I do it today, huh? I did your leg last week…Hmm…"

He thought for some time before his face lit up with sickening pleasure.

"Yo, Morgan! Throw me your geometry compass!"

Morgan opened his bag carefully, pulling out his geometry kit and examining it thoroughly before finally bringing out the desired torture weapon. He handed it to Brutus assertively, who ran straight up to his prey with an evil glint in his eye as if he was about to slit its throat. Jolie loosened her grip and rolled up his sleeves so that his bare arm was exposed. Brutus knelt down next to him and waved the compass over his arm. Tears began to form in Luke's eyes but he instantly blinked them away-if he cried then he'd never be able to face them again.

"I think…" he purred, "your arm would be a good place today. The sooner it's over the sooner you can get your arse out of here..."

Itching with excitement, he dug the compass roughly into the top of his arm, immediately causing blood to spurt out from a neat wound. Brutus twisted it around and dragged it towards him, absorbing Luke's cries of pain like a sponge. The boy was kicking furiously and screamed when Brutus dragged the compass further down. He lifted it up a little and drew a perfect straight line all the way down Luke's lower arm.

"PLEASE STOP!" Luke begged as his vision became blurry.

The rest of them watched intently, intrigued by Brutus's nimble fingers and how quickly they could make an agonising mark in the skin. The other girl stood furthest away from the group, looking down at the ground the whole time. She opened her mouth to say something, but Morgan glared dangerously at her and she instantly fell silent.

_Poor girl-at least they're not harming her._

"Zip it, will you?!" snarled Jolie as she slapped Luke across the cheek, silencing him momentarily.

After making one final deep mark at the back of his wrist, Brutus thrust out the compass and handed it to Morgan with its tip dyed a bright red. He wiped it thoroughly on his shirt before replacing it once again in his bag. Jolie stood up and Luke shuffled backwards into one of the darkest corners of the room, a frantic trapped insect surrounded by predators.

"I think that will do for today, Triton," Brutus said in a softer tone, "I just hope that I've gotten the point about making us impatient through your head…or should I say your arm!"

The others creased up laughing but Luke just wanted to run back home and curl up in bed where he was safe from these monsters.

"Oi! We're not done with you yet!" called Marcus as he thrust his hand out at the boy, "I believe you're forgetting something of ours? Something that is due for the first lesson of today and begins with 'h' and ends with 'k'?"

Luke blinked rapidly but he shakily placed his hand in his school bag, feeling around for some time as Brutus began to tap his foot impatiently and gestured for Morgan to pull out his compass again. The teenager scanned his bag thoroughly before he finally drew out four identical sheets of paper with exactly the same content. Brutus snatched them out of his hands before Luke could say a word and began flicking through them, occasionally nodding his head with satisfaction.

"Hmm…yes…yes…very impressive…exactly what we were hoping for. You took your time and checked them hundreds of times, I hope?"

Luke nodded quickly.

"I…I was up until midnight doing it…" he answered in a timid voice.

Jolie made a fake sympathetic sound and the others began laughing again.

"What fun! We all had an _amaz-ing_ evening last night, didn't we?! We went down the park and then used your lunch money to get some sweets that were _really_ nice so…thank you, I suppose!"

"I presume that you've kept your trap shut?" Morgan asked menacingly, "Since you value your life so much—"

"I haven't said a word…" Luke answered truthfully as he carefully forced himself onto his feet, "Mum and Dad don't suspect a thing either…nor do the teachers—"

"Also, _'Apprentice Number Two'_ won't be getting in contact with his precious _'professor'_, will he?" added Marcus, "If you tell anyone, you're dead…and we kill you…_slowly and painfully…"_

"N…n...no…" Luke stuttered as he edged towards the door.

"Mama and Papa will know the same as they do now: _Zilch._ Oh, that reminds me. Before you go…I have a little present for you!"

Luke shakily stepped forward as Jolie thrust three pieces of paper into his hands.

"It's my homework. It's due Friday. Understand, Worm? I have to write an essay on 'Electronic arrangements in atoms' for my science project, which you will get me an A on, I have twenty maths questions to do with linear simultaneous equations and…a six page essay in English on the language of Shakespeare. If it doesn't done…then…_use your imagination_," she finished, taking out her pencil and pressing it against her throat.

Luke swallowed hard.

"Continue doing our homework and giving us your dinner money every day, Triton, then we shall continue to not beat you to a bloody pulp or decapitate you and place your head where every nerd can see it…after all…we did it to one little girl…she barely survived…wonder if you'll be so lucky—"

"I…I know! I know!" Luke answered frantically, "I'll get it done as soon as I get back! I promise!"

"Good," she growled, flexing her muscles, "you better-otherwise there will be hell to pay, Worm!"

Brutus gave Luke a menacing glare just as a loud ringing echoed around the room, bringing them all back into reality.

"Looks like class will start soon-better hurry or people will get _suspicious_," he grinned as he held open the door for them, "Count yourself lucky today, Twit-head! Remember: _Not. A. Word._ I hope you've remembered those twenty dollars you owe me—"

"I'll…I'll pack them as soon as I get back…" Luke whimpered as Brutus shoved him out of the door.

"Don't forget…" he growled as he let go of Luke and headed in the opposite direction, "see you in class, _Twit-head!" _he sneered as he disappeared down the corridor.

Luke stared after him, unable to fight back the tears that were now stinging his eyelids. He drew out several tissues from his bag and pressed them against his arm, where the compass had been dug into his flesh. He wanted them to stop, but if he told anyone he would definitely pay for it. It was never like this in London. He was happy there, but not here. He missed the professor. He missed Flora. He missed Emmy. He even missed Clive. Well, he would see the professor soon, wouldn't he? Even Rosetta's rude comments at Gressenheller weren't as bad as this! He'd give everything he possessed to be back at Gressenheller and London. Maybe he could tell the professor about what was happening? A gentleman never ignored a friend in need after all. Feeling the marks on his arm reminded him that there was no way he could tell the professor without being brutally tortured first. Luke ran down the corridor, trying his hardest to compose himself and hide the red marks on his arm before he entered the class room.

"Please come back, Professor…" Luke whispered as he closed his eyes and let a tear fall down his cheek, "I need my professor…I need my mentor…and I need my best friend…"

* * *

"Luke! Dinner's ready!" called his mother loudly from downstairs.

Luke sighed and heaved himself off of his bed, still shaking slightly as he opened his door and slowly made his way down the stairs. He quickly wiped the corner of his eye and put on his calmest face before he entered the room. His parents were already seated at the table and were chatting away in a friendly manner with a variety of steaming dishes laid neatly on the table. Luke apologised for making them wait before he shuffled into the seat next to his father. Clark smiled warmly at him and Luke attempted a cheerful grin back as he stared hard at his plate. In truth, he really didn't feel like eating anything, but he couldn't be so rude as to turn down his mother's cooking when she had put so much effort into making it for him.

"I did your favourite: roast lamb," Brenda said with a smile as she carefully cut her meat.

"Has anything interesting happened, Love?" Clark asked as he bit into a large slice of his lamb.

"Well…other than our next door neighbour asking me to help her with a puzzle…nothing much at all," Brenda answered with a light laugh, "How was the excavation?"

Clark sighed slightly and drummed his fingers on the edge of the table.

"Same old, same old," he grumbled, "Seriously, we haven't found a single thing worth more than one dollar!"

"Hershel would've been proud that you're doing what you enjoy!" she exclaimed as Luke forced a smile at his mother.

"I know…we'll be seeing him soon though. I bet you can't wait can you, Luke?"

Luke nodded vigorously, suddenly feeling alert. Clark turned his attention to his son.

"How about you, Luke? How was school today?"

Luke bit his lip as he ran through the events of the day: after the private issue that morning, Luke had just zoned out of all of his lessons-even his favourite ones. He'd been feeling down all day, but he was used to this now. He racked his brains for a satisfactory answer.

"Err…we didn't really do anything interesting today," Luke said quickly as Brenda raised her eyebrows, "Just…hard sums in mathematics and…Shakespeare in English."

It was the only thing he could think of at the top of his head. Brenda frowned slightly.

"That's strange…I thought that you were doing non-literature? The curriculum says that you're not to do Shakespeare until the end of March-which is three months away…"

"It was…a one-off lesson," Luke replied quickly as Clark looked at him closely.

"Are you alright, Luke?" he asked suspiciously, "You've hardly touched your food…normally it takes you about five minutes before you've finished your roast lamb."

"Yes, I worked hard on that. Is there something wrong with it?"

_I can't make her feel guilty!_

"N…no, Mum. Nothing is wrong with it at all. It's lovely as always and thank you so much for putting so much effort into it but…I just don't…feel hungry."

His parents exchanged worried glances.

"Do you feel nauseous?" asked Brenda in a worried tone as she pressed her hand against his forehead, "Do you feel that you may have a temperature or an infection?"

"I just feel…really tired…" the boy answered as he backed it up with a yawn.

That was no lie-he couldn't wait to fall into bed.

"You haven't received some test results that you think aren't very good, have you?" Clark asked gently as he looked into Luke's eyes, "If you need any help I'm always here. Maybe if you let me look through your school books I could see where you're struggling. The school does recommend it—"

"No!" Luke interrupted, louder than he'd intended, "It's…it's my private work…I don't really want anyone else to see it—"

"Why, Luke? I doubt that there is anything wrong with your work," Brenda said slowly as Clark nodded, "It would be good to have a look—"

"Please, no," Luke said again in a quieter tone, "I…I need to organise my work better and…other things…"

Clark opened his mouth to continue but he paused and closed it again. Something wasn't right, but he wasn't going to make his son feel uncomfortable.

"Okay," he answered, feeling slightly hurt, "I take it that you're going to finish your homework and then go straight to bed?"

"Yes please," he replied as he leapt up from the table, "I just can't wait for bedtime."

"Maybe some early nights would do you the world of good," suggested Brenda as she kissed him lightly on the forehead, "See you in the morning, Sweetheart. Have pleasant dreams."

"Thanks, Mum," he answered as he hugged his father tightly before wishing him a pleasant night's sleep as well.

"Sleep well, Luke," Clark called as the teenager trudged wearily up the stairs, the six page essay on Shakespeare that he still had to finish flashing in his mind continuously.

"I wish I had a friend here," he whispered quietly as he closed his door with a creak.

Downstairs, Clark and Brenda stood silently in the kitchen, exchanging even more worried glances between them.

"There is something wrong with Luke, Clark. He's started holing himself up in his bedroom again. He doesn't surface from there unless it's time for tea or I ask him to help me with an errand. This time it isn't the spectre…so what is it?"

"I honestly don't know, Brenda. I honestly don't know," he said seriously, "It isn't natural for him to want to hide his work from us and he was obviously lying about his curriculum, but…why?"

"I have as much an idea as you do," she replied with a concerned expression on her face, "Something is obviously troubling him…maybe Hershel would know, if he was here—"

"He isn't-it's up to us as his parents to try and find out what is wrong with him."

"I know, Clark. I know. However, whatever is going on here, I don't like it…I don't like it _at all_…"

* * *

"I'm the first person you've told about this…this…_outrageous behaviour?_" Layton asked, trying his hardest to keep the anger out of his voice, "How could you have dealt with it for so long? How couldn't you have told anyone?"

"I…I was scared…" Luke answered timidly with a light cough, "I didn't want—"

"Shh…shh…It's okay," Layton said in a soothing tone as he hugged Luke tightly before looking into his eyes seriously, "You're parents have notified the school…and reported those students. They should be dealt with appropriately by the school rules…no one will ever dare to harm you again…"

"Th…thanks, Professor," Luke replied with a weak, grateful smile, "At least I can…stop worrying about it…never do their work for them again and…never have them taking my possessions…Oh, Professor! It's just so good to be back with you and the rest of your assistants!"

"I know," he whispered softly as he patted his apprentice's shoulder, "I also know about the inappropriate language written in those exercise books, Luke."

He pulled out Luke's mathematics book and flicked to a random page. Etched all over it was permanent graffiti; illustrations, cutting words and comments that brought the tears back into his eyes. Some of the most eye catching comments ran down the page in a blood like ink.

'_TRITON IS A TWIT', 'GAY GENTLEMAN', 'HERMAPHRODITE'. _The words screamed out at whoever read them.

"I have requested new exercise books for you," Layton continued, "This is the reason why you didn't want your father to see your books, isn't it?"

Luke nodded slowly.

"Thank you, Professor," he repeated for the hundredth time, "How did Mum and Dad react? I hope they didn't—"

"It was quite a shock for them at first. Clark was in hysterics. He felt that he'd once again failed you as a father. He felt guilty that he hadn't realised that you were being bullied in the first place, or even thought of the possibility. Brenda, as you'd expect, took the news…with tears flowing down her face…but she calmed down after a while and made the call to your school. They send their best wishes and have assured your parents that the students will be dealt with harshly—"

"They'll kill me for sure," Luke interrupted as he buried his head in his hands.

"You're not going back. Clark is trying to make the preparations to move back to London as soon as possible. It should take a few months but they've agreed to send out a home tutor if you're really worried about missing school."

"That…that would be the easiest thing, I suppose," the boy responded with a smile, "How did you find out in the first place about the…bullying? It's not like I was being obvious—"

"I didn't suspect a thing," he answered truthfully, "I was having a conversation with Flora not too long ago and she said that she was glad you'd be going back to London away from all of the bullies a your school. That was when she realised what she'd said-and when I realised that you weren't happy at all. I pressed her for information and she eventually told me, but she was hysterical because she'd sworn not to tell anyone—"

"No. No. That's fine…it's not Flora's fault at all! If anything…I'm really grateful that she told you…I feel like a weight has been lifted off of my chest! Why didn't I tell anyone in the first place?!"

Nurse Huntingdon opened the door with a quiet creak as Layton ruffled his apprentice's hair gently.

"You see, my boy," he replied, "a gentleman never lies or keeps secrets…I'll tell your father that we've discussed everything so that you don't have to go through with it again in the morning."

"Thanks, Professor!" Luke exclaimed, throwing his arms around him and almost knocking his hat off, "You're the best friend anyone could ever have! As well as Flora, Emmy and Clive, of course! Not forgetting the children at Misthallery-it's just so wonderful to be surrounded by friends once again!"

Layton smiled as Nurse Huntingdon beamed.

"Is everything okay?" she asked softly, "I'm afraid it's time for Luke to rest …but you'll be back again soon, won't you?"

"Of course, I shall," the professor replied as he smiled once again at his apprentice, "See you soon, Luke. Have nice dreams…"

"You too, Professor…"

With a warm smile at the nurse, he closed the door quietly and walked down the corridor, feeling relieved beyond words that Luke had finally opened up and no longer worried about the issues of life. Luke sank back in his bed, a cheerful smile on his face as he entered an endless sleep of pleasant dreams.

"London…" he whispered to himself as his eyes closed, "here we come…"

_Well guys…I hate to say it…but that is the end of the 'Mystery of stone'. All of the episodes and the story have now been completed. However, I doubt that this is the last you've seen of this. Many of you are requesting a sequel...I have a few vague ideas but if it does come up, don't expect it until some time next year. I shall now continue my writing with the 'Dark Apple' and I shall be starting my first crossover very soon. Once again, thank you for every ounce of your support all the time I was writing this fanfiction. It really meant a lot to me. All of you left reviews, my most heartfelt thanks-I never imagined I'd get 126 reviews! Once again, thank you so much. Keep reading and enjoy what's out there! Plant peace for the planet and see you all very soon for another fanfic! _

_Abbie :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)_


End file.
